Edventure of the Thousand year door
by legendofzeldarocks
Summary: In an unfortunate accident, the Ed, Edd’n Eddy Cast is separated. Double D and Nazz awaken near Rougeport, in another dimension. Now they must embark on an epic journey to save this strange new world. EE'nEPaper Mario 2 crossover. Many Plot Twists! DONE
1. Chapter 1: Lost at Sea

**Author's note: **_This is indeed an unexpected Crossover: Ed, Edd'n Eddy and Paper Mario: The thousand year door. I was watching EEE one day and played the game during the commercials, and I thought about if they where in it. This was the result._

**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Ed, Edd'n Eddy or Paper Mario, the Thousand Year Door_

Edventure of the Thousand Year door:

Chapter 1: Lost at sea

"Double D!" a harsh, ear-piercing voice sounded. Double D looked up from his sitting spot and replied: "Yes?"

"Wake up! Help me continue to set up the scam!" Eddy shouted as loud as possible.

This day seemed the same as usual. Eddy plotted what he called: Ed's Sailing Lessons. Using a couple boats and a canoe they had from their houses, they planned to set a sailing lesson course. Double D was busy now towing all the boats over to creek-side. There was a total of 3 boats. A canoe, a sailboat, and a motor boat, accommodating 3 each (the three eds and the six other kids). All the Eds wore the same hats they had during their creek cruise venture. Double D this time had a back pack, a large one, containing his petal steel guitar (to his disappointment) and some sailing equipment.

"Lumpy, get the pigeons, this will be the score of the year!" Eddy shouted.

Ed gave a simple gesture and ran off. Double D had a map and writing a course for the sailing to go through. Eddy gave him an annoyed look.

"Double D, what do ya think you're doing?" Eddy shouted.

"Simply plotting a course." Double D said. "I desire to make sure that this time, this little scam of yours won't fail."

"Right, you do that." Eddy said, uninterested.

"Right, now we follow the main creek, take a right at the fork, then follow the creek through the woods and circle back to this spot." Double D explained their route. Eddy didn't listen to a word of it.

A few minutes passed by and Ed returned in the scene with all six of the kids.

"Okay, what is this?" Kevin asked, both uninterested and angry.

"Why, sailing lessons. Care to join us?" Double D asked politely.

"Well, It sounds nice-" Sarah started, though Eddy cut them off.

"I'm the one who's doing the campaign, _I'll_ speak. Just shut it, Double D!" Eddy scolded at him. Double D sighed.

He took out a loudspeaker, which gave about 2 seconds of feedback before he announced his message.

"HEY AND WELCOME TO ED'S SAILING COURSE! WE WILL TAKE YA ON A GREAT JOURNEY AND SAIL THE CREEK! COME AND BE THE NEXT SAILORS! JOIN US ON AN EPIC JOURNEY OF A LIFETIME!" Eddy shouted. Everyone covered their ears. He was about to shout more, but for some reason it shut off on him. Everyone sighed in relief. (Though everyone failed to notice Double D holding a battery in his hands.)

"Okay, well if you put it that way, we'll blow the joint. Come on, Jimmy!" Sarah said snobbishly. She held Jimmy by the hand and began to walk off, but Double D ran ahead.

"Wait, please!" Double D asked. "The first sailing lesson shall be free."

"FREE!" Eddy shouted.

"Yes. People, my concern isn't about the money, it's about educating the public with knowledge that you may find useful." Double D said.

"Oh, _corny_." Kevin said, looking away.

"Aw come on, Kev. I'm going." Nazz said enthusiastically. "It could be fun."

"Fine, I'll go with her." Kevin sighed. "_I'm not leaving her alone with the 3 dorks."_

"One must keep an eye of Kevin, yes? I shall accompany you." Rolf said.

"A sailing adventure. Count me and Plank in!" Jonny sounded enthusiastic as well.

"I want to be there when you mess up. Then I can tell mom." Sarah said sinisterly.

"And I'm going with her." Jimmy finished the chain.

"Okay then, let's hop aboard!" Double D exclaimed, leading them to the three boats.

Pretty soon, they all where on the creek and dressed in lifejackets. Eddy took Johnny and Rolf in the motor boat in the lead, followed by Ed, Sarah and Jimmy in the canoe. Double D was in the rear with Nazz and Kevin in the sailboat.

"Okay, hey, is this thing on?" Eddy asked. Double D had placed three walkie-talkies on all three vessels. Double D jumped from his seat and grabbed hold of the mast, and picked up the radio. "Roger Eddy, the communications are operational. Over."

"Right, okay hey all! Okay, I'll drive us down the creek. Try to keep up." Eddy said.

He turned his motor on slow speed, so as not to loose his customers.

"Toast!" Ed shouted from his canoe.

"Ed, you have to say 'row.' Over." Double D said over the radio.

"Gravy!" he shouted back.

"Can I?" Jimmy asked over the radio.

"Sure. It's part of the lesson. Over." Double D reassured.

"Row!" Jimmy said. Everyone in the canoe stroked their oars against the water.

"Row!" they repeated. The canoe picked up speed.

"Right, over and out for now." Double D said, shutting off the communications to save battery power. He turned to his two occupants, Nazz and Kevin.

"Well then, I'll just readjust the sails to the winds. You two do as you please, as I do this." Double D said.

"Hey this is fun." Nazz said. She leaned over the side of her seat and looked on the side of the ship. She saw a word imprinted on the side of the boat.

"The Intelligence?" she asked.

"It's the name of my sail boat." Double D smiled.

"Figures." Kevin said. He clearly looked unconcerned.

"Hey guys, did you hear the news recently?" Nazz asked.

"Which was?" Kevin how ever was interested in what Nazz had to say.

"I heard that there was strange activity in the ocean. Ships where said to vanish for no reason out there. The call it the danger zone, and they closed the whole thing off to more boats. I was just reminded because we are on the boat." Nazz said.

"Actually, I have indeed heard of it. It does seem like a rather intriguing phenomenon." Double D said. "But I'm certain there's a logical explanation behind that." He had a strong disbelief on anything that could not be explained.

"Hey!" Jimmy shouted from their boat.

"Is something wrong?" Double D asked.

"What?" Jimmy shouted back.

Double D turned the communications back on. "Something wrong, Jimmy? Over."

"I wanted to challenge you guys to a race." he said.

"Now we're talking." Kevin said with his usual competitive tone.

"Accepted Jimmy. Oh and from now on, because Ed… well, because you are a student in training, I appoint you caption of your crew. Over." Double D said.

"What about me?" Sarah asked.

"Um… you may be first mate, or something. Over." Double D thought off the top of his head.

"Can was start now?" Kevin asked.

"Go!" Eddy shouted. Just then, the sound of a roaring engine was heard, and his boat sped off into the creek ahead of them.

"See ya!" Jonny shouted over the communications.

"Pursue them, crew!" Jimmy stood up dramatically. "Row, row, row, row!" Jimmy said, as the crew rowed faster. Even they where starting to get out of view now.

"Yes, and now we shall sail forth." Double D said. He pulled tight on the line, and the sail caught a wind making the boat go faster and faster. Kevin stood up to embrace the air and laughed as they sped up gaining on the rowing crew ahead of them.

"Woo, hoo!" Nazz shouted gleefully as she enjoyed the adrenaline of the race.

Double D's boat turned a corner. The creek now was leading into the woods. He Quickly watched Eddy take a left on a fork in the distance and escape view again.

"Uh oh." he said in sudden worry. "Kevin, take the line." Kevin grabbed control the sailboat. Double D held onto the mast and pushed a button on the radio.

"Eddy, you took a wrong turn, that's not how we charted it. Over." Double D said.

"What, ya scared that we'll beat ya?" Eddy laughed.

"You don't understand. Eddy, that's an uncharted area, I have no idea where it goes! Over." Double D said. But his voice of reason went unheard, as a click sound established Eddy shut off his radio.

"This is the Intelligence to the Torpedo, come in." Double D said. The torpedo was the name of the canoe.

"Yeah?" Jimmy asked.

"Change of course, take the left. Over." Double D said.

"But that's uncharted." Jimmy said.

"I don't like this." Nazz said.

"We have no choice, we can't leave Eddy, Jonny and Rolf alone to get disoriented. We got to follow them. Over." Double D said.

"Understood." Jimmy said. "Crew, stroke only with your left sides, and row! Um… over and out. Was that right? Did I say it right?"

"Yes, over and out." Double D got off the communications and back into his seat.

An hour passed. Finally, the canoe and the sailboat caught up to the motor boat. They set up alongside each other to be in earshot.

"Eddy, did you burn all the gas in that race?" Double D asked, astounded.

"Yes he, did." Jonny said angrily at Eddy, who was sweating.

"What! We won, didn't we?" Eddy asked proudly.

"Eddy, we're lost." Double D said.

Thunder sounded off in the distance.

"Oh man." Kevin said, a bit worried. "Now look what you did, dork?" Kevin shouted at Eddy. Eddy returned his shout with a very angry face.

"We require to dock ashore now." Double D said.

"Where is shore?" Sarah asked. They all looked around. They where in a large body of water now, and surrounded by fog.

"Uh, great!" Jimmy complained.

Double D got on the radio and switched his frequency on the radio. "This is the Intelligence, the Torpedo, and the Fisher. Can anyone hear me? Over." Double D asked.

"Yes, we can." a familiar voice asked.

"Please don't be who I think you are!" Eddy groaned, with a hand on his forehead. Out of the fog came another boat, no much bigger then theirs.

"Kankers." Eddy said.

Fear struck in the hearts off all three of the other boats.

"D-d-d-d-did you follow us this whole time?" Double D shivered.

"We just wanted to spend some time with our boyfriends, is that so much to ask?" Lee asked. All of the others bedsides the Eds laughed.

"People, this is serious, we're lost." Double D said.

"Great." Marie said sarcastically. Thunder sounded again, this time closer. "I told you this was a stupid idea!" she yelled at Lee, who gave her a hard slap as response.

"Complain won't help no one!" Lee shook her sister.

"We got to get out of this." Nazz said.

"Okay, Eddy. Secure a line and we can tow you. Stay together everyone, and let's get sailing." Double D said.

"Relax." May said. "We brought a GPS." She took it out and gasped.

"What is it?" Rolf asked.

"We're at the ocean!" May gasped.

"No way, you got to be reading that gizmo wrong." Lee said.

"No, it's right. We're not on the mainland anymore." Double D said. He could smell salt water all around them.

It started to rain about there.

"I repeat, this is the Intelligence calling out for assistance!" Double D pleaded, practically begging over the radio. The waves and winds started to pick up. Everyone held on tighter.

"I'm frightened." Jimmy shivered.

"Plank is too." Jonny said, holding up his wooden friend.

"The worst thing we can do as of now is panic." Double D said in a futile attempt to calm them down. But within himself he was already a wreck.

"As caption of this voyage, I will save us all and be a hero!" Eddy said, standing up. As quick wave tilted the boat and forced him back down on his seat.

_BOOM! _This time, the lighting was visible. It was growing darker and darker. All of the boats started to shake violently.

"Sarah!" Jimmy grabbed hold of Sarah in the boat. She hugged him in order to comfort him. Everyone else starred into the skies.

"I don't understand!" Double D shouted. He was at a monitor on his vessel. Before setting sail, he had rigged his boat with a lot of technology and equipment, among it a barometer system. He was so thankful that he had done it. The machines was beeping rapidly, like a rhythm to the winds and rain. The sail was whipping in the harsh winds, causing the boom to swing rapidly across the boat so badly he had to un-rig the boat. "I should have picked this up before hand!"

"Crud!" Kevin shouted. They all looked and saw a big wave. They all braced themselves, then held on as the wave crashed directly over them. Double D coughed after it passed over.

"Help!" Sarah shouted suddenly. Double D's boat, the Kanker's boat, and Eddy's where fine, but the canoe had capsized. Ed and Jimmy held onto it's overturned hull, but Sarah was screaming for help.

"Sarah!" Jimmy and Ed shouted simultaneously. They each took a breath, they jumped into the raging seas to save her.

"Guys!" Nazz shouted.

They all looked and saw another wave pass over their heads. They all gasped and braced for impact.

There was a quick sudden flash, though it wasn't lightning. "What was that?" Double D asked.

When the wave crashed over again, Double D was very surprised to see their sailboat still holding up. However, this time Eddy's boat and all of it's passengers where gone. The Kankers where now struggling to keep their sinking boat floating, though each of the Kankers where yelling at each other, more then trying to save their boat. There was no sign of the Canoe or it's passengers.

_Boom! _Lighting hit again, but this time in a very unfortunate place. It hit Double D's mast head on. The force threw Kevin off the decks and into the unforgiving waters.

"Kevin!" Nazz shouted in despair.

"NAZZ!" Kevin coughed back.

But then another wave hit. There was another flash again as the waver struck the boats again. When it vanished, Kevin was gone was well as the sinking Kanker's boat.

"That lighting short-circuited the boat's electronics." Double D said, scared to death. He now spoke to the only other person there, Nazz who was clinging to the rails of their boat.

Just then, a wave sent a piece of debris over the rail, and struck Nazz head on. She collapsed right there in her seat. Double D let go of the controls and quickly raced to her side. He was usually very nervous about being near her, but this time, he only cared about her safety. He didn't even care the boat was without a driver. A wave was about to hit the boat again.

"You're not taking another one of my friends!" Double D said. He jumped in the way and deflected the hit.

But just when it looked like they where home free, lighting struck the boat again. Double D was forced against a railing, where he instantly was knocked out. Then, there was more one flash…

First, he could hear sound, the sound of gentle waves against the ship. Then he got his other senses, like smell, touch, and sight. He eventually felt the sense of taste returning to him, and he received the taste of salt water. He spit out the water in his mouth in disgust.

"Where am I?" he asked himself. He stood on his sailboat. The electronics where charred and his sail ripped, but it survived the raging storm.

"Nazz!" He shouted. He looked and saw her, asleep in her seat. "Thank goodness!" he shouted. He shook her gently. "Nazz wake up, please!"

Nazz's eyes slowly opened. He held her in his rams as she looked up at him. He smiled, relieved to see her safe.

"Double D?" she asked. "What happened, where are we?" she asked.

"I don't know." Double D said. The sun was visible now, and was in a position to show it was sunrise, and that they had been out of it all night. They where surrounded by water everywhere.

"Where's everyone else?" Nazz asked, worried.

"Gone. All gone. The dreaded seas took them away from us." Double D said solemnly.

"No way. I'll bet we where all just separated. That's it for sure. Everyone's alive." Nazz said.

"I doubt it." Double D mourned.

"Never loose hope, Double D. Call it a feeling, I know their alive." Nazz said.

"Even of they where alive, the would be a good as gone. Our communications are down." Double D groaned. He hated to see all of his expensive and beloved technology ruined.

"Hey, what's that?" Nazz asked. They both looked into the distance and saw a town nearby. It was a harbor for sure. Double D was so relief to find sanctuary.

"Double D, can we sail this boat over there and try to get assistance there?" Nazz asked.

"Yeah." Double D said. The boat moved much slower now considering it's ripped sail, but their boat cruised until it reached a dock. As they sailed near it, they noticed a sign on the dockside.

"I can't read it, my eyesight's still flooded with water. What's it say?" Nazz asked, whipping her eyes.

"The sign states: Welcome to Rougeport."


	2. Chapter 2: The Welcoming Committee

**Author's notes: **_It didn't say this in the summary, but from here on out, there will a lot of _**SPOLIERS**_ from both Ed, Edd'n Eddy episodes and Paper Mario 2. _

Chapter 2: The welcoming committee

"Rougeport?" Nazz asked. "Never heard of this place."

"I personally don't like the name. It's probably best if we remain prepared for anything around here." Double D said. They jumped out of their boat. The new environment around them was rather uninviting, as opposed to Peach Creek. Judging by the name alone only suggested of a high crime-rate.

"Nazz can you help me for a second?" Double D asked. "I want to secure a rope so we don't loose our ship."

"Sure." She replied. Nazz jumped back in their partially damaged craft, then threw a rope over the side to Double D. He picked it up and began tying it to a nearby pole.

"I think I got it, come back up." Double D said. She climbed back up.

"Thanks." Double D said to her. Double D still couldn't believe that he was alone in this new place… alone with her.

Just then, he noticed the knot was starting to undo itself, and the ocean was taking their boat.

"My knot!" Double D said.

"Ahoy, kid! You're doing it wrong!" a voice said. They both turned and saw what appeared to be a bomb at first, but it had feet and eyes. It wore a hat with stripes and had an eye patch.

"What the?" Double D asked. He had never seen that species before.

"Let's me show ya how a sailor ties a knot, land-lubber!" the patched bomb creature began tying the rope in a new fashion.

"Double D, what _is_ that?" Nazz asked.

"I have no idea…" Double D's mind was racing. A whole new species, new things to document, new things to discover. He had almost forgotten entirely about being stranded.

"_There's _a knot." the patched bomb said.

"…thanks." Nazz said quietly. It was the only word she could manage to say.

"Hey kids, toughen up! This place is a lot more dangerous. I'm one of the more docile people here." the bomb said before walked away.

"What ever that is it right. We got to head for assistance." Nazz said. They both walked cautiously down the dock. There, they saw even more bomb creatures, only these smaller and where blue colored. There where new creatures they saw too. They appeared to be mushrooms, with leg, arms, and faces.

"What is this place?" Nazz asked again.

"There's apparently more to Rogueport then meets the eye." Double D responded.

"Hey, we finally got ya!" a voice sounded suddenly. Both turned to see a few more new creatures again. The first looked like men completely covered in overcoats and glasses with huge X's on their cloths, and another one looked like a mushroom, only this one was a tan-ish color and had no arm. It instead had a miner's hat and long yellow hair.

"What do you want?" the armless mushroom asked. Her voice reminded Double D of Nazz's.

"I know this sounds hard for you, but don't play dumb! I heard you asked all over town about the crystal stars, but now I'm asking!" the tallest of the over coated creatures said.

"Never, I won't tell you, you creeps!" the armless one replied back.

"Okay boys, on the count of three, we say we ambush her." the tallest over coated one said.

"Stop it, I'll scream! I will!" the armless creature said back.

"Hey, lay off dudes!" Nazz shouted suddenly. She had caught the attention of the group. Double D whimpered and stepped backwards.

"Nazz, we shouldn't get involved." Double D pleaded with her to stop before they got hurt.

The armless one saw the opportunity and ran behind Nazz and Double D.

"I'm not going to say anymore to you creeps." it said.

"And who are you two to interfere with the high, almighty Lord Crump?" the over coated one asked.

"So, you're name's Lord Crump?" Nazz asked.

" How did you figure that one out?" Crump asked sarcastically.

"Knock it off, jerk." Nazz said.

"Oh, well we're wasting time." Crump aid. His minions quickly grabbed the armless creature and Nazz, pinning them down.

"So there, kid." Crump turned his attention to Double D, who was shivering in fear. "Care to taste my attack?"

"No! Have mercy!" Double D shouted.

"Hey!" another voice shouted. They turned and saw a human this time, one in overalls and a red cap. He grabbed a hammer he had and rushed Crump with it, sending him flying.

"Man!" Nazz exclaimed, astounded at the power of his hammer.

"Ow…" Crump said, getting up. "Okay, no more of this foolishness. PUNISH THEM!"

A whole fleet of the over coated creatures surrounded them. They all began to attack, picking up dust and dirt to block their views. The armless creature escaped first.

"Guys, come over here!" she said.

The hammer-wielding human ran out of the fighting crowd. A second later, Nazz pulled the mortified Double D out of the ruckus.

"Come on, let's get the heck out of here." the armless creature said again. They all nodded, they ran away from the wharf and into the town.

"Hey, stop!" Crump shouted, when he realized his minions where beating themselves up. "Where'd they go?" he looked at his troops. "Yo there, Johnson!"

All of his minions tilted their heads.

"Crud, they bolted!"

They all ran until they could no longer run. Finally, they came to a halt in the town square.

"Man, that was close." the armless creature said.

"Okay, what is going on?" Nazz asked the creature.

"What do you mean?" the creature asked back.

"Me and my friend are lost. We where sailing with our friends and we got shipwrecked here. Our other friends are missing!" Nazz explained.

"Well, you found a bad place to be shipwrecked in. This place isn't' safe, man." the armless creature said. "Gee, this whole time we never introduced ourselves. I'm Goombella." she said. "From the university of U-goom. I'm majoring in archeology."

"It's good to meet a well educated person." Double D commented. He held out a hand for a shake, but retaliated slowly in embarrassment when he remembered she had no arms. "I'm Edward, but you may call me Double D. This is Nazz." Double D said, politely gesturing to Nazz who smiled.

"And you are?" Goombella asked the other human.

"I'm-a-Mario." he said with a strong (cheesy) Italian accent. His voice sounded unnaturally high-pitched.

"Mario? THE Mario, the famous Super Mario?" Goombella asked. "Incredible!"

"I've never heard of you before." Double D said.

"Never heard of Super Mario before? Where are you from?" Goombella asked.

"Peach Creek." Nazz said.

"Peach Creek? Peach Creek, Earth?" Mario asked. "I've-a heard of the place once while I used to live in Brooklyn."

"Yes…" Double D said, wondering what he meant by "Earth."

"You're-a in a new dimension. I don't-a know how, but you must have falling into some sort of portal." Mario said.

"What, no way!" Nazz shouted.

"That would explain the new species. I'm starting to figure this out." Double D said. "We got lost and went into the ocean. We probably impacted that place you where talking about earlier. The danger zone. Our ill fated sailboat hit a dimensional portal or something similar to that extent. Now, we're stuck here." Double D said. "Goodness, that sounds like something Ed would say."

"I wonder, did our friends get sent here was well?" Nazz asked.

"Possibly." Goombella commented. "Granted, they could have been sent anywhere in this place. Or they could have fallen into oblivion." Mario elbowed her to note that she said the wrong thing.

"And wasn't there whole bunch of other ships that got lost in it, too? Didn't they get sent here as well?" Double D asked.

"So many questions. I'm afraid I haven't gotten an explanation for those. My professor might." Goombella said. "Oh, that reminds me." she turned to Mario. "Why are you here?"

"Oh! I-a-got a message from Princess Peach through the mail that she found a treasure map. I came here to meet, but I haven't seen her yet." Mario said.

"Let me see." Goombella asked. Mario held the map in front of her, because she had no arms to hold it.

"OMIGOSH! No way! This is no ordinary map! It's a map to the Thousand Year door! Holy-"

"What's the thousand year door?" Nazz asked.

"It's a place where a legendary treasure is said to be locked away in, deep underground." Goombella said.

"Hoy there!" a voice said. They saw another mushroom person walking towards them. Only this one was old and dressed in more fancy wardrobe.

"Toadsworth?" Mario asked. "Do you know where Peach is?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." he said.

"This doesn't sound good. Where could she be?" Goombella asked.

"Perhaps, your '_Peach_' merely became bored with waiting and went out to seek out the door herself." Double D suggested.

"Perhaps." Toadsworth agreed. "Well, I feel a little exhausted. Though as the Prime Minister of the Mushroom kingdom, I cannot leave the kingdom un-ruled, so I shall attend to the situation. Can you be so kind as to try to find Peach?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Mario shouted.

"_Wow, this man's a bit eccentric." _Double D thought.

Toadsworth bowed and walked away.

"See ya, Mushroom creature." Nazz said, though Toadsworth did not hear.

"Oh yeah, you're new to this dimension. Those are called Toads." Goombella said. "I'm a Goomba, and those bomb guys down at the wharf are called Bob-bombs."

"And those guys with the X's. What are they?" Double D asked.

"I don't know." she said. "Like I said, maybe my professor can help. Let's go check it out with him."


	3. Chapter 3: The Millennium Door

**Author's Note: **_So, some of the cast is acquainted. Here's part 3: _

Chapter 3: The millennium door

"This is my professor's house. We can get answers here." Goombella assured them. She opened the door and showed them a room lined with books and reading material.

"Rapture…" Double D was speechless upon entering the room. It felt as though he had entered and library.

"A fine collection, is it not?" a man at a desk asked. He turned around. It was another Goomba, only this one male, and much older with strange looking glasses.

"Would you be Goombella's professor?" Nazz asked.

"Huh? …yes, I am a professor. …ah, I remember you." he said, looking at Goombella. "You may call me Professor Frankly."

"Man, do we gave a _lot_ of questions." Goombella said.

"Which are?"

"First off, can you help out these two?" Goombella directed him to Nazz and Double D.

"Ah, humans. You don't see much of those around here." he said. "But as of late, I have seen quite a few humans as of late."

"Like who, did they leave there names?" Nazz asked excitedly.

"I don't remember their names, but they where all adults." he said.

"Those must have been the other lost sailors we heard about." Double D said.

"Lost sailors?" Frankly asked.

"I am Edward, and this is Nazz. We're from a different world, but we got sent here, and separated from our other friends. We think they are somewhere around here." Double D said.

"Quite a story." Frankly said. "That's quite a mystery. How did you get here?"

"Still not entirely sure." Nazz responded.

"Well, I'm not sure what I can do for you." Frankly said.

"Thanks for your help." Double D said with a disappointed tone.

"Oh and Professor, I found a great key to the legend we are researching." Goombella said.

"A key? Good, like what?" Frankly asked.

"This map here." she grabbed the map by her mouth and placed it on his desk.

"Oh my… this is a map to the thousand year door!" Frankly shouted.

"So the legend does exist!" Goombella said.

"There's a legend behind this door you keep speaking of?" Double D asked, getting interested again. "Please, tell me!"

"There was once an ancient city. However, it suddenly sank into the earth for unknown reasons and it's people vanished. Nobody could explain why. Anyway, it's said there's a great treasure down there, behind a large door. The door was the entrance to the city palace, making up one fourth of the entire city. And now, we have a map telling us where that door is." Frankly explained the legend.

"Intriguing." Double D said, rubbing his chin. "An underground ruin."

"Maybe Peach went down there." Goombella said to Mario.

"Well, let's go investigate this door!" Frankly said, exited about the new find. They all walked outside the house. Frankly reached a fence and ripped it off revealing a large pipe leading underground.

"I suppose this is where we part." Double D said to Goombella.

"You're leaving? Why?" she asked.

"We have to find our friends. They could be in danger. Sorry, but we don't have time to go treasure hunting." Double D said.

"Think about it, you two. If you leave now, you'll be alone in a dangerous town with nothing but a damaged old ship in the harbor." she said.

"Besides, guys." Mario interjected. "We could-a-find your friends during our investigation."

"Thanks, but it wouldn't be right for us to impose this on you during your own crisis." Double D said.

"Double D, I'll go with them, then. They may need our help anyways." Nazz said.

"Fine, count me in as well." Double D said. He didn't want to be left alone.

"Good, now that's that, let's go underground and find this door!" Frankly said. He jumped into the pipe.

Double D and Nazz grimaced.

"You mean you expect us to _jump_ into that sewage pipe?" Nazz asked, shocked.

"Relax." Goombella said as Mario jumped in. "It's called a _warp_ pipe. It just takes us somewhere else." she jumped in as well.

"…ladies first." Double D offered. Nazz sighed, then dove down the pipe. Double D took a breath, then jumped down…

First, there was darkness, then Double D saw some light and the next thing he knew he fell onto solid ground. He got up slowly, and saw the others standing nearby. They had warped into an underground chamber filled with ancient houses.

"Okay, according to the map, there should be a way down further." Goombella said, looking at the map.

"Right then, there's-a probably another pipe in here." Mario said. In a single file line they followed Mario. It wasn't long before they found a set of stairs, where about three more goombas waited.

"Hey, baby!" One of them said, directing it's attention to Goombella. "What's a chick like you doin' with an old guy and humans?"

"What's it matter?" She asked defensively.

"Have you met?" Nazz asked Goombella.

"Never." she replied, before turning back to the three goombas.

"You pretty thing, come back with us. We can head back to my place and-"

"Oh, don't make me sick." Goombella said, pretending to gag herself. Nazz laughed a little.

"Oh, cold babe. Come on boys. If she won't come with us, we'll take her." one of the goombas said.

"More threats? Sorry, but you are _very_ danger prone." Double D noted to her.

Mario suddenly grabbed his hammer, then proceeded into hitting one of them. It fell back, but the other two readied for attack.

"Those two are different. Perhaps different species?" Double D asked.

"The one with the spike is called a Spike Goomba. You can't jump on it, you need to hit it. And the one in the air is a Paragoomba. You have to jump, because it's too high in the air otherwise." Frankly filled them in.

"Okay." Nazz said.

Goombella jumped into the air and landed on the flying one, grounding him. That still left the spiked one.

"Can you give us a hand?" Goombella asked Nazz and Double D.

Double D shyly walked a set back. He knew he was too weak to put up a fight with his own fists.

"How about this?" Nazz ran ahead and gave the last Goomba a quick punch. It fell as well.

"Where did you learn that?" Double D asked Nazz.

"A baby sitter's gotta know this stuff." Nazz responded.

"There, can we move forth?" Frankly asked. They left and found another pipe.

"Are you sure it's acceptable to just leave those guys back there?" Double D asked, rather concerned for them.

"They'll be okay." Mario said. "Don't-a-worry."

"Man." Nazz said quietly to Double D. "This guy's really got a cheesy accent."

They reached a chamber when the traveled through another pipe.

Mario led the team through the pathway. Though he stopped abruptly causing all 5 to collide amongst each other.

"Why'd you stop?" Nazz asked.

"This is a fake wall." Mario said, directing them to yellow wall with two carvings made to look like eyes.

"There's probably something hidden beyond it." Double D said. Mario readied his hammer and slammed it down on the wall it shattered, revealing another pipe beyond it. They all nodded, and then jumped into it again. This time, they found themselves in a larger chamber, and a set of stairs nearby. On their way up, Mario suddenly tripped. This time the others did not collide.

"What's this?" Mario asked, holding up a key.

"My, what a nice artifact!" Double D looked at it. "Remnants of an ancient society, and a ruins city, this is all incredible!"

"You certainly seem to have quite a knack for archaeology. You would make a fine student at U-goom." Frankly said.

"You would." Goombella backed up his statement.

"Thank you." Double D said. They proceeded up to the top of the stairs and into another chamber, one with a black chest in it.

"A treasure chest!" Frankly said. "We're not even there and we have already found treasure. Shall we open it?" He was about to open the box when it shook.

"Anyone out there, save me!" a voice said from inside the chest.

"What the-" Nazz started, but was interrupted..

"Thank goodness! I've been locked in here for what feels like an eternity." the voice said. "You see, I was trapped in here waiting until legendary heroes would come and unlock this chest."

"We have a key. Maybe we're the heroes?" Goombella asked.

"Yes, please unlock this!" the person in the chest said. Frankly stepped back, but the other four opened the chest. Suddenly, the voice shouted: "FOOLS!"

"What?" Double D asked. The next thing they knew, they where surrounded by darkness, and a set of glaring eyes.

"You fools fell for my trap, and now you will ALL suffer. Be cursed!" the voice shouted.

There where blinding flashes.

"What did you do to us?" Goombella asked.

"It's not much, just an everlasting curse!" the voice said. "Now, whenever you come into contact with an airplane panel, you will instantly be transformed into a paper airplane!" the voice said.

They all raised their eyebrows.

"When you turn into one, you will instantly take flight, and when you touch the ground, you shall transform back. How do you feel becoming as insignificant as a paper plane? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha …" the laughter continued until it vanished and the room returned back to normal.

"…okay." Nazz said. "Could this place be any weirder?"

"Was that a curse, or a granting of special ability?" Double D asked.

"…Right then, let us head to the door." Frankly said. They all walked back into the last chamber and noticed something they didn't see before. On oddly colored decoration on the ground looking like a plane.

"A plane panel. If we touch it, we will turn into paper airplanes." Nazz said.

"Maybe we can use that to our advantage. See over there?" Goombella asked.

They looked over to a platform across the chamber risen off the ground with a pathway leading elsewhere.

"There, if we can fly over to that door from here, then perhaps we may find the door." Goombella said.

"I'll try this first." Mario offered. He stood on the panel. Just then, they noticed all sorts of strange twisting he did, and in seconds, a paper airplane existed, taking flight in the air and across the room. He landed on the platform and instantly turned back.

"Okay, who's-a-coming?" he called from the platform.

"Fine." Goombella said. She ran on and did the same, landing near Mario.

Double D went next. He felt all sorts of strange feeling when he was transforming, though it didn't hurt. After a shaky flight, he landed and turned back to human. Soon they all crossed, and entered the next room. They where stunned at the sight they beheld.

"The thousand year door!" Frankly shouted. "It's all true, it does exist!"

"This is incredible!" Double D said. "I mean, the architecture, the design! It's magnificent!"

They all stood for about a minute all in awe of the magnificent sight before their very eyes.

"To think of what may have occurred in here 1000 years ago…" Goombella said.

"Hey dudes, what's that?" Nazz asked. Their attention directed to a podium in front of the door.

"Hm… Mario, I have an idea." Goombella stated, walking up to the podium. "Stand on this."

"Why?" Mario asked.

"I'll explain later." Goombella responded.

Mario agreed and stood on the podium. Silence filled the room for a few seconds.

"Hold up the map, Mario." Frankly broke the silence.

Mario didn't fully understand why, but he held up his map. Suddenly, everything around it started to glow. The floor began to magically etch glowing ancient symbols on itself. The area surrounding the podium had by now erupted into light, and all of it seemed to be coming from Mario's map.

"Professor, what's happening?" Goombella peeped. They starred in awe of the lights appearing, as if magic itself was filling the room. It lasted for quite a while, and was bright enough for everyone to cover their eyes. Finally, the light and glowing symbols faded away. They looked at Mario, who stood on the podium examining his map.

"What's this?" he asked. A new mark had appeared on his map. Though new to the area himself, could not determine where it located.

"Men and women, I suggest we return back to my house and examine this map." Frankly suggested.

"Agreed professor." Double D nodded.

They all returned to the house. Frankly had a magnifying glass and examined the map cautiously while the others watched him.

"Well?" Goombella asked.

"It marks a place called Petal Meadows." Frankly said. "It's a place that has come up now and again in my research. I believe it may contain a crystal star."

"A crystal star? It sounds kinda pretty." Nazz commented. "But if you don't mind, what is a crystal star?" she asked.

"They are stars with incredible magic power. I speculate they very important concerning the thousand year door. I have heard there is a total of seven. I also read that they have something to do with opening the door, sort of like seven keys." Frankly said.

"This is very astounding." Double D said. "And we have a map leading to unspeakable hidden secret." he was overwhelmed about the events that had occurred during the last few hours.

"Mario, perhaps Peach found this out? Perhaps she is there." Goombella suggested.

"I seriously-a-hope." he turned to Nazz and Double D. "I-a-know you have been through quite a traumatic experience… but I encourage you two to come along. You may just find your friends along the way."

"I will do whatever I can!" Double D said confidently. "I will never let an entire kingdom fall to it's knees because of a missing princess. I will help protect your kingdom, just as you have protected me before."

"I will help too." Nazz said, walking closer to him. He blushed a little.

"Well, one more thing I wanted to say before you start your grand quest." Frankly said. "Actually two. First of all, I need to mention something about the map. Observe how it is glowing." Frankly commented. They looked and saw it was indeed illuminated.

"What does this mean?" Goombella asked.

"I think it means that Mario has gained a new ability." Frankly said. "Try holding the map over your head."

Mario agreed and held up the map. Suddenly, he noticed he was holding smaller stars in his hand. Out of nowhere, it seemed to be falling pictures. Some where of white flowers, while others had pictures of Mario, Goombella, Nazz and Double D.

"What on Earth?" Double D asked.

"Double D, you forgot. We're not on earth anymore." Nazz said, but he didn't notice the comment. It seemed from the start of his arrival in this new world that he was fascinated by everything he saw.

Mario took one of the stars he had and threw it at the falling icons. It hit an icon of Goombella. Goombella gasped as she glowed for a second, then stopped. "That felt kinda good." she smiled.

"I believe this must be a healing spell." Frankly said. "Who's icon you hit is the one who is heals."

More icons fell. This time, he hit a flower icon.

"What's that do?" Nazz asked.

"Flower power, or something similar, is sort of like your shared magic power. The more you collect as a team, the more you can unleash in an attack." Frankly said.

"We can harness magic power?" Double D asked, even more astounded.

"Just about anyone can in this dimension." Frankly said.

Mario aimed at hit another icon, but this time his hit a green-colored mushroom icon.

"What?" He asked. His hand stopped moving. He felt paralyzed.

"Mario?" Goombella asked, worried.

"That's called a poison Mushroom. If you hit it's icon, you apparently become temporarily paralyzed for a second or two." Frankly said.

Mario sighed in relief when feeling returned to his hand. Then the icons stopped falling.

The map also stopped glowing.

"What? Did we use up the power of the map already?" Double D asked as he saw it was no longer glowing.

"Hm…" Frankly thought. As time passed by and they started to pace, it started glowing.

"There we are." Frankly said, concluding his thought. "I feel that the more you people move, or in a battle's case fight, the more energy it builds up."

"So, what do we call this new-magic-icon-raining move of ours?" Goombella asked.

"I believe I heard of this very spell, called Sweet Treat." Frankly explained. "Now, you four should head to Petal Meadows."

"What, you don't wish to come on our expedition?" Double D asked.

"I must continue to research the door here where I can examine it properly. Besides, I am too old for that sort of thing." Frankly answered.

"Understood." Double D said. "Well Mario, shall we go? I do believe we have a star to find and a princess to save!"

"Hold on one more thing to say." Frankly said. He held out at item.

"What is that?" Double D asked.

"A badge. The power smash badge. It increases the power of a hammer at the cost of flower power." Frankly said.

"Right, if this is the case, then Mario should wear it." Double D said. "After all, it is he who wields the hammer."

"I-a-thank you all." Mario said politely to his new friends.


	4. Chapter 4: The Cowardly Koopa

**Author's notes: **_Thanks to those of you kind enough to review. You may also notice that there are a few differences I made within the PM2 story as well. So, this is the fourth part:_

Chapter 4: The Cowardly Koopa

"Well, are we ready to head out?" Goombella asked.

"Not yet." Nazz said. "We just got to wait for Double D to be back."

Mario, Nazz and Goombella waited at the town square.

Double D was visibly coming up from the stairs to the center. In one hand, he held a long metal rod. On the rod was engraved "SS Intelligence."

"What are you doing with that stuff?" Nazz asked.

"I went back to the sailboat and extracted some supplies from it. This, um, rod I have is for battle." Double held it out to show them.

"But you hate violence." Nazz said.

"I also hate the fact that our friends are missing and a kingdom is in terrible danger. I have to do this, whether I like it or not." Double D said.

"Right, and without any more time to loose, we got to head for Petal meadows." Goombella reminded them. They all nodded in response, then headed for the pipe leading underground.

"I know there's a pipe leading to the meadows down there." Goombella said.

"Right." Nazz said. Mario jumped into the pipe, with Goombella, Double D, and Nazz in the rear.

After a few minutes of searching through the underground chambers, They emerged from the pipe in a field. It was a field of grass surrounded by flowers and tall trees. There where hills beyond that, and over them was a castle in the far distance.

"In difference to Rougeport, this place is beautiful." Nazz said. "I bet Jimmy and Sarah would have loved to be here."

"Okay, we got to find that star." Goombella said. "We can gaze at the pretty field later."

They walked down a path.

Then quickly, without warning, Goombella forced all of them down to the grass underneath them.

"What is the meaning of this?" Double D asked.

"Look up… but don't scream." she said. They looked up and saw a dragon ahead of them. It was red colored and had a long tail with a hook at the end of it, and even from a distance, it was apparent about just how enormous it was. A distant roar sent chills through their hearts. They all watched it fly farther and farter, until it disappeared behind the castle in the distance.

"What the heck was that!" Nazz asked when they realized they where safe.

"I have no idea!" Goombella shouted. "But I don't need a definition of that beast to know that this place probably isn't safe. We need to, like, get out of this area, and continue down the path."

Their walking became a running pace. As they ventured down the path, they saw some evil goombas ahead of them. They easily took them out. They felt confident until they found another new creature, a turtle one, with shades and a red shell.

"Koopas." Goombella warned them.

"Man, these have a higher defense." Nazz said as her punch did less damage to it.

"You have to-a-jump on them." Mario said. He jumped into the air and landed on it, knocked it on it's back.

"In that state, it cannot get up and is susceptible to attack." Goombella stated.

"Right, then now I shall move." Double D said. "_You have to let your fear of getting hurt subside. There's too much at stake to be craven." _He ran to the koopa with his rod and struck it. It called out in a bit of pain, and it ran away after forcing itself up at last.

"We did it." Goombella said. "Like, we got to keep going." she said. They agreed again and continued down the path.

They reached a fence, and saw a gate leading into a town. It looked pleasant and calm, with nice looking houses.

"Hey there." a koopa said, walking towards them. "Welcome to Petalburg. I'm surprised to see you in this place. We haven't had much visitors nearby here since Hooktail appeared nearby this place."

"Hooktail?" Double D asked.

"A red dragon with a hook shaped tail." the koopa explained.

"We saw that on the way here. It passed over is it's flight." Double D recalled.

"You are so lucky it didn't see you. Otherwise it would have devoured you people." the koopa said.

"So anyway, have any of you heard about anything concerning a Crystal star?" Nazz asked.

"No, never heard of that thing. Maybe the mayor can help." the koopa suggested.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Mario said. The koopa shook his hand and walked away.

"Okay, I think you guys deserve a break." Mario said.

"Hm?" Goombella asked.

"Well, you three did get a few hits from the fights on the way here." Mario said. He pointed to a house that said "Inn" on it. "You three rest-a-here while I seek out the mayor."

"Thanks, Mario." Nazz said. He left into the town while the others walked into the house.

"Welcome to the Inn. A quick rest here is 5 coins per group." the Innkeeper said.

"Here you are." Goombella handed her 5 coins.

"Enjoy your stay." the inn keeper said politely.

"I'm taking at nap." Nazz said, walking over to the bed.

"Go ahead, I have to try to repair the locator." Double D told her.

"Don't you want to rest?" Nazz asked.

"No. I have too much on my mind."

Nazz shrugged and left him be. Though he felt tired, nothing could let him sleep.

"_This situation has gotten out of hand. I hope the others became as lucky as us._"

"Nazz, wake up. We must go now. Mario found out where we must venture. The castle where Hooktail lives."

"What?" Nazz asked.

"Well, first we have to find a Moon stone and a Sun stone to open the way there."Double D explained.

They walked out of the Inn after bidding the keeper goodbye, and proceeded until they reached a gate. The koopa guarding it opened the gate for them.

"Hey, wait!" A small voice called out. They turned and saw a Koopa, this one dressed in a blue shirt and in dark blue pants. He had a band-aid on his nose, and a sad look on his face.

"Is there something we can help you with?" Goombella asked.

"I um… I wanted to ask…" he was having trouble speaking, as being very nervous about something. It seemed suddenly after that however he lost all of his confidence. "Forget it. Forget we even met. I'm so sorry to hold you up." And with a face of despair and a tear running down his face, the koopa walked away solemnly.

"What was his problem?" Goombella asked. "Right, well then… we got to head out."

But Double D himself now felt depressed. It was in his nature to help others, and he hated to see anyone upset like that.

"You go ahead, I've got something to take care of." Double D said, walking away.

"What, you're leaving?" Nazz asked.

"Don't worry, I shall join you shortly. You venture forth." Double D said.

"Okay, but come back when you're done." Nazz said.

"I promise I will." he said. He waved them goodbye, then followed the koopa in despair.

The koopa walked into his house and shut the door behind him. Though he didn't want to eavesdrop, Double D wanted to help, and he placed an ear on the door. He could hear the poor koopa crying within.

Double D heard enough about this. He knocked on the door.

The koopa answered it a second later, with a tear on his face.

"Um… I saw you with those other people who are going to storm Hooktail's castle."henoticed. "Why have you come here?"

"I wanted to know what you had to say." Double D said. The koopa gasped.

"You actually care about what I have to say?" He asked.

"Of course. I won't let you suffer like that. By the way, I'm Double D."

"Koops." he said back. "….Okay, if you honestly care about my story, then please listen. All of my life, I've been called a weakling. I was bullied and made fun of because of my lack of confidence. …so they treated me like an outcast."

"I know how you feel." Double D said. "Where I come from, I was mostly that." _"But I have friends, this one doesn't_._"_

"Well, my real worries lately are Hooktail itself. You see, ten years from this very day, my father went to slay the dragon that was terrorizing this town. But he never returned from the castle. Now, after his disappearance, I have decided to finish what he tried to started. I feel it as a duty I must fulfill. I tried to ask you and your friends if I could help you by coming with you on your mission to go after the beast, but then I remembered how weak I am. I know I would be no use to you."

"Koops, that's a very emotional story." Double D said.

"But I want to get stronger. You see, there's this girl in town, named Koopie Koo, that I… seriously like. I want her to like me back, and I feel that the only way to do it is to save the town from the dragon." Koops said.

"Well then, I know now that you must come with me and my team." Double D offered.

"Seriously? You want me to help?" Koops asked.

"Of course. Coming with us can be your way to getting stronger." Double D said.

"Well then, I accept. Thank you so much." Koops said.

"Hey, Double D!" Nazz shouted. Double D and Koops where about to head for the team when they had returned back the town.

"Sorry, I didn't meet you sooner. Did everything turn out all right?" Double D asked.

Nazz stood in a proud stance and held a moon shaped and a sun shaped stone.

"Now we can go to Hooktail's castle where the crystal star should be." Goombella said.

"Who's-a-that?" Mario asked.

"Hello, I'm Koops." Koops said shyly.

"He shall be coming with us." Double D said.

"But Double D-" Nazz started.

"He's more then welcome to come with us." Double D said.

Nazz didn't understand but nodded.

"Now then, I think we had best travel to this castle at once." Double D stated.

_Thus ends chapter 4. The next Chapter will be longer, and expect more action. _


	5. Chapter 5: Dragon of Petal Meadows

**Author's notes: **_And we're back, this time in Hooktail Castle. As I promised, this chapter is longer, so enjoy._

Chapter 5: Dragon of Petal Meadows

They ran from Petalburg almost instantly after that. They kept running until the reached a strange stone formation. A few stones one the ground had strange carved holes in them.

"Here." Mario said. Nazz placed the two stones they found in the carvings, as a key to a door. When both where in place, a stone suddenly broke nearby, revealing a pipe underneath it.

"Let's go." Double D sounded unnaturally determined. They jumped in the pipe, this time lead by Double D. They emerged at the a large doorway. They ran inside and found a large chamber.

"What's that thing?" Nazz asked after spotting what looked like a trampoline.

"A springboard. Um… It can be used to reach higher areas." Koops told her.

"Good, up there." Double D pointed to a platform higher up in the chamber. He jumped on the board and sent himself up to it. Mario followed with Koops and Goombella, with Nazz covering the rear of the group. They saw another door up there and walked through it. There where now in a castle courtyard. They stood on a balcony and below them was a the moat for the castle.

"There appears to be another balcony on the opposing side of the castle. We can use this airplane panel to fly there." Double D told them.

"Pardon me for asking… but how will a floor panel send us across the courtyard?" Koops asked, trying not to sound stupid.

"Like so." Goombella ran onto it and turned into a paper airplane, which flew across the yard and landed on the balcony on the other side.

"How did you do that?" Koops asked, stunned to see Goombella fly like that.

"Long story." Nazz aid before running onto the platform and doing the same.

"But how will _I _get across?" Koops asked. "I can't fly."

"I'll-a see what I can do." Mario said. Double D nodded and followed the other girls to the other side.

Mario grabbed Koops's hand and pulled him onto the platform. Mario began to transform, and Koops who was still holding on started to transform as well, until they could no longer hold hands, then flew over to the side and transformed back.

"I've never experienced anything like that." Koops stated.

"Right, now that the flying lesson is adjourned, may we resume or mission?" Double D asked. The other four nodded in agreement.

* * *

Hooktail landed in it's room after a long flight. As it did, it saw it's prisoner again, in chains and shackled to the floor. 

"Release me!" the boy shouted.

"Why should I release my dinner?" Hooktail asked with a dangerous tone in it's voice.

The boy gasped. Then however, he sounded opposing and clutched his hands to fists.

"You do not know who I am!" he shouted.

"No and I don't care who you are. Hm… It's pleasing to hear you squirm like so. Please go on."

"How dare you call me dinner, she-who-flies! You dare capture Rolf, son of a Shepard!" the boy shouted.

"Yes, continue to beg. I will not release you until you are ready for a meal." Hooktail said again.

"Foul beast!" Rolf shouted. "In honor of my ancestors and my family, I shall never become your meal!"

"You're pathetic, you worm." Hooktail was having quite a lot of fun toying with this one's mind. "You act as if a brave knight to slay me, but look at yourself. You're chained to the floor just waiting hopelessly to be devoured."

Rolf's annoyance turned to raging hate, for he quickly shouted a curse in his foreign language. "You shall merely wait until I am released from this prison. Then I will show you the true meaning of begging!"

* * *

Double D and his new friends had gotten farther into the castle. They reached a chamber with many cells in it. 

"What!" Koops suddenly shouted. He ran up to a pile of bones on the floor, which made Nazz and Goombellascream.

"There's no doubt about it. This is what remains of my father." Koops said.

Everyone one else looked down in a respectful silence.

"No." Koops said. He reached down and touched the skeleton. "Wait… what's this?" he asked, taking an old paper from the skeleton's hand.

"It's a note." Koops said. "Should I read this?"

"Go ahead." Double D said.

"Very well…" Koops said. "This letter is for anyone and all who have the same situation as I. I, once a proud man have now been forced to his knees. I have been attacked by Hooktail, especially after finding out a secret of here's. There is a badge within the confines of the place that makes the noise of something that starts with a "C" and ends with a "T." Now, on death's door, I have only the last words to write, which go to my... beloved... son."

Koops stopped, because he was crying. Double D help him up for support, and took the letter into his own hands to finish.

"To my son, Kolorado. I love you and I am very proud of who you've become." Double D said.

"Wow, that- what the? You're Koops, not Kolorado!" Goombella said.

"What?" Koops asked, getting up. Then this isn't my… EEK!" Koops shouted, releasing the skeleton.

"Well, now that this has ended, can we best get to the situation at hand? Now, there's a dragon, a crystal star, and a friend of mine in this dreadful place. I feel finding one of those three will lead to the other two. Now, let's focus on the crucial clue left behind by this man here." Double D looked to the skeleton. "A badge in here makes a sound that begins with a C and ends with a T. I feel it's essential that we find this badge first."

* * *

They continued down the hallways of the castle, seeing more and more skeletons of the unfortunate souls who became a part of Hooktail's menu. 

"Hey, you guys mind giving me a hand?" a voice asked.

They turned and saw a black chest, one looking identical to the one they found back in Rougeport.

"If you don't mind me asking, then what is this thing?" Koops asked.

"Hey, I'm locked in here, can you help me out?" the chest asked.

"No way." Mario said. "The last time we opened a chest like this, we got cursed."

"What? That's ridiculous." the chest said at Mario. "Let's leave this to be."

"Wait." Double D said. "The last curse gave us the ability to fly. I say we accept it's so called curse and perhaps gain a new ability."

"Ok." Mario said.

"Well come back for you. We just have to find the key." Nazz said. They walked into the next room.

* * *

"Are you done yet?" Hooktail evilly asked the still shouting Rolf. Rolf's cloths had rips and dirt marks. Sweat ran down his face as he continued to scream and threat. 

"And I am to guess you have done some horrid things to my friends, yes?"

"Friends? You mean there is even more of you people for dinner? Splendid, I shall seek them out right now." Hooktail said.

"No!" Rolf shouted at himself for his own mistake. "You will not hurt them! Do you hear me, she-who-flies!" that was followed by another curse in his native language. In rage, he started pulling and pulling on the chains. When to his surprise and especially Hooktail's, the chains snapped and he was on his feet.

"What do you think you are doing?" the dragon asked.

"You kidnapped me and threatened to kill my friends! For this you must perish!" Rolf shouted, running head-first at the beast. He jumped and hit the monster right in it's face. It was surprised to see Rolf put up a fight at all.

Hooktail responded with a blow of her tail, sending Rolf clear across the room and nearly out of the large windows, though he luckily caught onto it's frame and swung himself back into the chamber before he could fall out of the tower.

"Rolf_ knowshe can fight like this." _Rolf thought in his mind. "_But for how long canRolf keep this up?"

* * *

_

"Good, you have returned with the key." the chest said in glee as the team returned with the key.

"Do you have any idea what we went through for you!" Goombella asked.

"No, just unlock me already!" the chest said impatiently.

"We where all nearly crushed to death in a shower of spikes!" Double D said.

"And for that, I thank you. But please unlock me!" the chest said.

"Yes, yes." Mario took the key and opened it.

"FOOLS!" the chest shouted, just like the one before it.

The area turned dark again.

"What's going on?" Koops asked.

"You fools have opened the cured chest, and for that I will curse you. BE CURSED!"

Koops let out a shout, because he hadn't experienced anything like that before. When it ended, Mario walked towards it.

"What's-a-happened to us?"

"I have given you the curse of Paper!" the chest said. "Now, all you have to do is think of paper, and you will become flat as paper! Ha ha ha ha ha!" the chest said. Everyone starred at it strangely.

"I shall leave now and leave you to your curse!" with that, the room became properly lit again and the chest vanished.

"Okay…" Koops said to himself.

"How's being paper going to help us?" Nazz asked.

"Well, let's see if there's anything we can do…" Mario asked. They walked into another room and saw some cells. Behind he barred doors of one was a badge, though they couldn't reach it.

"Man, that could be the badge we require!" Goombella said. "How will we…

But Double D was ahead of them. They looked and saw he had turned flat as paper, and was walking right through the bars of the prison. He grabbed the badge and walked back to the rest of the group and turned back to normal.

"So, becoming paper does have it's advantages." Double D said. He put his new badge on himself. Nothing appeared to happen.

"So?" Goombella asked.

Double D tried to speak, but when he opened his mouth, instead came the sound of a chirping. In surprise, he clamped both hands over it.

"What on earth? Double D, you sound like a cricket." Nazz commented.

"That's it. The badge we would find, making a noise of something that begins with a C and ends with a T. That since this badge Double D found sounds like a cricket, I think we found the one we need to defeat Hooktail!" Koops said.

Double D smiled, though didn't speak because he still was wearing the badge.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Nazz asked. Hours passed and she was growing impatient. 

"I know we are getting very close." Double D told them.

They entered a new room.

"Hey, who are you?" Goombella asked when she noticed someone in the room.

The person turned around. It was a mouse, with white fur and a red mask to conceal her face. Her tail was shaped like a heart.

"My my, I see there are thieves in here like me." the mouse laughed a bit.

"Thieves? We're not thieves!" Double D protested. "We are here to find something called a Crystal star."

"Well pardon me." the mouse said. "By the way, I'm Ms. Mowz. And you people are?"

"Edward."

"Goombella."

"Nazz."

"Um, Koops."

"Mario!"

"Mario? The hero, Mario?" the mouse asked. "Well, if you're here, then I will let you keep this Crystal star you are looking for. After all, you came here for it. I'll be off."

Ms. Mowz then jumped on a crate, then out onto a windowsill, then out of the castle.

"Guys, there's a few things she didn't take in this room." Nazz said. They noticed three floating boxes with sun-looking items in theme. There was also a treasure chest. Mario jumped unto the boxes and broke them, causing the three sun-shaped stones to fall out. They also glowed like the sun.

"Shine sprites." Mario said, holding them in his hands.

"What are those?" Nazz asked.

"Before this quest, I was once on another one. On an Island far away from here, I had to find them and save it. I wonder why there are some here." Mario seemed in his own thoughts, when Double D opened the chest nearby containing a key.

"I found a key, let's keep going." Double D told them. Mario put the shine sprites in his pocket, then led the group out of the room and deeper into the castle.

* * *

"Now where are we?" Nazz asked. They had traveled far now, on the roof of the castle. Nearby, the entrance to a turret on the high most tower stood. 

"This must be the place we have to go to find the star." Mario said, starring at the huge door.

"And Hooktail's probably in here." Koops said, wanting to avenge his lost dad.

They pushed the door open due to it's size.

The first sound they where greeted to was a scream. They saw Rolf battling with Hooktail, a failing one. Rolf looked weakened, with his cloths ripping apart, and a few scratches and scrapes on himself. He was panting hard.

"ROLF!" Nazz screamed when she saw him in that condition.

His face turned to a smile. "Friends." He never looked so happy.

"HA!" Hooktail shouted, grabbing Rolf suddenly with her tail and holding him down.

"Leave him alone!" Mario shouted.

Hooktail completely ignored him, and opened it's mouth wide.

"Rolf bids you Farwell, friends." Rolf said calmly.

Helplessly Nazz and Double D with their new friends watched Hooktail lower it's head and clamp it's jaws. When it opened them it again, Rolf was gone. Swallowed whole by Hooktail itself.

"NO!" Double D screamed as he readied his rod and ran at it full speed. Hooktail was caught off guard and struck right in the head. Double D was forced back to the floor, though he had enough time to escape Rolf's fate and run back to his friends.

"You must be Rolf's friends. He said they would save him. A pity they all failed." Hooktail laughed evilly.

"You have devoured our friend, along with other innocent souls, you monster!" Double D said, willing to kill it.

"And my father…" Koops said to himself, anger also building within him. He looked to Double D and Nazz. "We got to take this beast down now!" Koops shouted.

The dragon without warning clawed them, sending them all against the wall behind them.

"Listen, I have a plan." Double D said.

"As always." Nazz commented.

"I need Mario and Goombella to distract it. Koops and Nazz, follow my lead." Double D instructed. Goombella and Mario nodded. Mario took out his hammer and ran to the dragon, slamming it hard against it's claw, and Goombella quickly landed herself onto the dragon's head.

Double D placed the cricket sounded badge on himself, then ran unnoticed by Hooktail behind it. He signaled Nazz and Koops over to his side, who also ran by unnoticed. Double D pointed at the walls, and began to climb one of them with difficulty.

Koops and Nazz followed him, but Koops accidentally knocked a brick off the wall.

The dragon's eyes looked in the direction on the noise.

"Uh oh." Mario said.

"Hey ugly!" Goombella shouted, trying to regain the attention of the dragon. "Fresh food right here? What'cha waiting for, chicken!" Goombella shouted at it. The dragon looked back at her and Mario.

"_Goombella, are you out of your mind!" _Double D thought. Nonetheless, Nazz and Koops climbed on the wall until the reached the rafters.

Double D pointed at the fighting dragon and Mario with Goombella. By now, the dragon was trying to bite them.

"We have to act fast." Nazz shouted. Double D nodded.

Without any warning at all, Double D dived right off the rafters.

"DOUBLE D!" Nazz shouted in panic. Double D's determination blocked out any fears he had. He took out his rod and slashed it as he landed on Hooktail's head.

"ARG!" it screeched in pain. It could not see what was on it's head.

Double D screamed at it, only since he had the badge on he sounded like a cricket.

"No!" Hooktail said, falling down. "I hate that accursed sound!" Hooktail shouted.

"We got her now!" Koops shouted.

"I'll follow Double D! Koops, stay here for another surprise attack later!" Nazz said. Koops nodded, and Nazz dove off the rafters. She screamed and landed a drop kick on the dragon. It screamed again in surprise. Mario and Goombella by now stopped fighting all together and observed.

"Enough!" Hooktail shouted.

With a spin of it's body, it threw Nazz and Double D off it's back. Double D released his rod which flew into a place unknown as he flew in the air. He collided with a wall, though Nazz landed safely on her feet.

Double D quietly chirped in his cricket voice, only too quiet to hear by the dragon.

"He's too weak to fight anymore." Goombella told Mario.

Mario had enough. He held up his map, and it flashed. Icons of themselves and flowers started to fall from nowhere, and Mario once more was left throwing them. The results where 4 Mario icons, 1 Goombella icon, 0 Koops Icons, 6 Double D icons, 3 Nazz icons, and 2 flower icons.

"He's still too weak to fight back, Mario." Goombella pointed out.

It was in this distraction that the dragon took one of it's claws and pinned Nazz, Double D, Mario and Goombella down. They gasped when they saw it's face and where close enough to smell it's grotesque breath.

"Any last words?" Hooktail asked.

A determined battle cry shouted from above. They looked and saw Koops diving right at Hooktail's head with Double D's rod. This time the rod seemed to pierce right through the dragon's head. It screeched, and lost it's grip on the rest of the team. They ran just in time to avoid being crushed by the falling dragon. It gave one more moan before completely dieing.

* * *

Author's notes: _And that ends the Hooktail portion. For those of you looking for the other two Eds in the story, (I'm not going to spoil my story) but expect to see them._


	6. Chapter 6: Xnauts and TEC

**Author's Notes:** _I apologize for_ _my previous mistakes, but this is my first fanfic on so just bare with me. Just like in the game, I have decided to do a chapter based on the events in the X-naut fortress , as a little break from the action. _

Chapter 6: X-nauts and TEC

Koops had used nearly every bit on energy in his life to deliver the finishing blow. He slowly walked over to Double D. "I believe this belongs to you."

"Thanks you…" Double D said, weakly, after removing his badge. He took his rod back and balanced himself on it.

"It's… finally over…" Koops said.

"If we had only come sooner." Nazz said, remembering Rolf's demise.

"I'm so sorry. It shouldn't have ended like it did for my father." Koops said.

"Nobody could have done anything." Goombella said quietly. "What's in the past is in the past, and there's nothing we can do about it."

"We know." Koops and Double D said in unison.

"It's going to be okay." Double D comforted her.

"No… it's not." Nazz cried. "Rolf is-"

Just then, a gurgling noise sounded from nowhere.

"What was that?" Mario asked, looking around. They turned their attention to Hooktail. They noticed it's checks moving, and it's mouth open. Out of it came a boy in tattered clothing and scratches all over. The other thing that followed was a koopa shell.

"OHMIGOSH nasty!" Goombella said and turned away.

"Rolf?" Nazz's eyes where now swollen with tears.

"Rolf made it…" Rolf said, getting up. "That was unpleasant."

Nazz and ran over to Rolf and hugged him. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Rolf too, Nazz-girl." Rolf smiled and hugged her back.

"Hm?" Koops looked at the koopa shell that came out as well. "That color! Can it be?"

The shell sprouted arms and legs and a tail and face afterwards.

"F-Father?" Koops asked.

"Yes son." his father said. They ran over and hugged as well.

"Isn't it so nice?" Goombella asked Mario, who also had a tear in her eyes.

"Father, how did you survive?" Koops asked his beloved father.

"I was eaten ten years ago. I don't know how, but I guess hope kept me alive. Hope that I would one day see your smiling face again." his father said. "My, you have matured since I saw you last."

And Koops did smile, for the first time throughout the entire mission.

"All's well that ends well." Mario said. "But-a-where's the crystal star?"

"Crystal star?" Koops's father asked. Would you by chance mean this?" he held a star shaped gem.

"That's it! We came for that!" Goombella shouted.

"I found that little thing in the beast. Keep it, you earned it." he said, holding it for Koops to hold. He grabbed it.

"We-a did it." Mario said.

* * *

"Sir? Sir Groudus?" a guard asked. 

"Yes, what is it solider?" Sir Groudus asked.

"The prisoners we kidnapped have been brought here. Shall we bring them in?" he asked.

"Yes, do send them in." he demanded.

"Yes sir." the guard obeyed, and signaled someone. Two guards brought in a woman, in a pink elegant dress with blonde hair and a crown.

"This is Princess Peach?" Sir Groudus asked.

"Yes, my lord." one of the two guards said back.

"You… what do you want from me?" Peach asked Sir Groudus.

"Tell us where the map to the stars went." Sir Groudus demanded. "You have been reported to have it last!"

"I'll never tell." Peach said.

"Sir, the other prisoners are here as well." the guard said.

This time, six more soldiers walked in, escorting three teenaged girls in, one blonde, one with blue hair, and the other a red-head.

"And who are these?" Groudus asked.

"These claim to be three called the Kanker Sisters, sir." the guard said.

"I told you to get the legendary hero!" Groudus snapped. "You fools bring me these three instead!"

"Yes, but you see, we know the hero and these three came here the same way. Perhaps they know about the hero." the solider said.

"Yes, and we shall keep them here until they speak." Groudus said. "Though I am still disappointed."

"No, you won't!" Marie shouted.

"Don't think of it, fools. You three are outmatched by my great X-naut army." Groudus shouted.

"X-naut? That would explain the X's on your coats." Leethought aloud.

"Sir!" An X naut solider ran in. "Reports are coming in that a man with a hammer and red overalls along with a team of others had defeated the dragon of Petal Meadows and got a crystal star!"

"Mario…" Peach whispered.

"Mario! Ah, then he must have the map!" Groudus said.

"No!" Peach shouted.

"I've heard enough from the prisoners for now. Take all four to their cell. But know this: nobody is to hurt allow harm to come to Peach. Nonetheless, keep all four in the same cell." Groudus ended the convesation.

"Yes, my liege." The X-nauts walked away escorting the angry prisoners away from the throne room.

"Shadow Sirens, Crump, report!" Groudus shouted.

"I need you all to research the next location of the star." Groudus demanded.

"Already ahead of you, master. It's in a place called Boggly Woods." Crump told him.

"Yes, Crump. You are dismissed, now prepare the troops for immediate invasion of that place!" Groudus shouted.

"OK." Crump's monitor turned off, and he turned to face the three shadow sirens.

The blue haired one looked to him. "Groudus, we are all present."

"Excellent, Beldam." Groudus said. "I demand you three travel to a place known as Boggly Woods. It has been rumored the next crystal star, the emerald star was discovered to be there in a giant tree. I need you three to track down my enemy. I need you to attack Mario andbring his map and star to me." Groudus said.

"You have my word, master." Beldam said. "As as we fulfill your demands, I trust you shall fulfill ours?" Beldam said.

"Yes, as I promised." Groudus said. "I shall entrust you with finding Mario, whoever he may be. Find him and get him!" Groudus said.

"Come sisters, we shall fulfill our promises." Beldam said. "Come, Marilynn, come Vivian!"

They vanished into the shadows, leaving a very frustrated look on Groudus's face.

* * *

"Nobody does this to me and gets away with it!" Lee shouted in frustration. She and her sisters rammed the metal exit door as many times as they could before loosing breath. 

"Man, where the heck are we?" May asked.

"I got to admit, this place is very high-tech." Marie said. Almost everywhere they where at in the fortress was a metal lined wall and machinery existed in every room.

"You've been quiet since you've been brought here." Lee noticed the princess who was sitting alone in her bed. "And you are who?"

"My name is Princess Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom. Are you the three Kanker girls?"

"Yes, we are. What's it to ya?" Lee asked.

"Nothing." Peach felt uncomfortable to be with them "If you don't mind, I'll just go take a shower." she walked into a different room in the cell.

"What a time to do that!" May shouted.

* * *

Ten minutes passed by, and the Kankers finally heard the water stop running, followed shortly thereafter by the princess walked out of the bathroom all clean and in a new hairstyle. 

"That was fast." Marie said.

"Well, how do I look?" Peach asked them.

"Listen here, you delicate toadstool, and listen good. We're not some pathetic girls waiting to be rescued like you are. We're all locked up in a cell, but we don't have to act like an airhead."

Peach looked a little worried, and a little scarred about her whole situation, but she had to accept it.

Just then, the exit door opened.

"What the- where're free!" May shouted. The three girls cheered and ran off into the hallway, while Peach simply walked behind. However, her walking quickly became running.

They ran until they stopped to see another door open by itself.

"Hm?" Peach asked. The four of them ran into the room now.

"Dead end, darn it!" Lee shouted.

Just then, the door shut behind her, and the lights in the room lit up. They saw a huge monitor screen behind them turn on, and a camera looking right into their faces.

"Hello." a computerized voice said.

"Who's there!" Lee shouted. "I'm going to kill you, X-naut!"

"I am not an X-naut." the voice said. They looked onto the screen and saw the same words written on a typing program.

"Whoever you are, you're not going to take us down without a fight!" Marie shouted.

"Calm down, please. I suppose an introduction is in order." the computerized voice said, in a monotone fashion. "I am called TEC, mainframe system of the X-naut fortress. I am the universe's greatest machine, perfect in every way."

"Fine. You led us here. What do you want?" Peach asked.

"Well, since your arrival, I have started having problems in my programming cycles. Many of my system operations began malfunctioning, and for some reason this only occurs when you are in sight of my camera." Tec explained.

"Well, I _have _had that type of effect on boys." Lee laughed.

"I speak of Princess Peach Toadstool, not Lee Kanker." Tec said.

The other two Kanker sisters laughed, as Lee growled. Peach stepped towards the camera in a concerned manor.

"However, she brings up a good point. Maybe by chance… no, even that's not possible." Peach thought out loud.

"What? Please, you say you know what is wrong with me? Please tell me so. I am perfect, I cannot have flaws."

"Well perhaps." her voice quieted down. "Perhaps you are… in love… with me?" Peach asked.

The Kanker girls laughed to themselves.

"Love? What is love?" TEC asked.

"You don't know what love is?" Peach asked.

"It has never been defined into my CPU. Please, tell me so." TEC asked.

"Love?" Lee asked. "It's when my little Eddy runs away from me, and I _love _he runs!" Lee sighed, eyes lit up with hearts.

"And how my Double D is so smart and stuff, I love that too." Marie also seemed into her own dreams depicting Double D in her imagination.

"And my pookie-bear Ed…" May said joining her sisters.

"….." Tec seemed confused about their definitions.

"Um, let me try. Love is… it's when you feel happy, just being near the person you like. All you want to do is spend time with them, having fun, and always being concerned about them when they are in trouble." Peach explained.

"Fun? Happy? Those words I possess definitions for, but I still have many questions to ask." TEC stated. "You have had a long day, and I will not impose on you again. However, can you four continue to teach me of this concept you call love? If you do, I can do something for you."

"Can you get us out of this joint?" Marie asked.

"No, that is against my orders." TEC explained.

"Then can we at least contact someone back on Earth?" Lee asked.

"Earth is out of this dimension, and thus out of my range of communications." TEC told them.

"What?" May shouted. "Exactly _where_ are we?"

"I am instructed to keep this information from you." TEC told them.

"Maybe we can still contact our boyfriends!" Lee said. "I know Double D may have been carrying his lab-top computer with him! Maybe the other Eds are with him!"

"And I want to contact Mario." Peach said.

"I can comply with those requests. By all means, please use this keyboard and contact who you desire."

They all finished typing after a while, then pressed the send button afterwards.

"Mail sent." TEC told them. "Now please return to your room."

"I guess our work here's done, eh girls?" Lee spoke to her sisters, who walked out the door.

"You're a weird computer, TEC." Peach told him.

"No, I am perfect." TEC protested.

"Whatever." Peach sighed, then returned to her room.

"Good night, Princess Peach." The automatic door shut and the lights turned off.

* * *

**Author's notes:** _I didn't realize I ended the Petal Meadows section within two chapters, so I plan to make the next part longer. And an additional note for DeadEdBoy: You see Eddy soon enough._


	7. Chapter 7: Millennium Door Revisited

**Author's Notes: **_Sorry to say I'm not showing Bowser's portion from PM2 because it's irrelevant to this story (sorry to disappoint all Bowser fans). _

Chapter 7: Millennium Door Revisited

"So, must you leave?" Koops's father asked. They had all returned to Petalburg, to bid the residents farewell.

"Yes, I must." Koops told his father.

"Koops!" a feminine voice called to him. A female koopa ran to them.

"Koopie koo." Koops said.

"I just… wanted to see you off." she said.

"Koopie, I know you're concerned for me." Koops told her. "I have to do this, though. I will go with this team on their quest. And when it finally ends, I will return to this town as a new, stronger person."

"You already sound strong. I mean, you and your friends defeated the feared dragon Hooktail. I just want you to know…" Koops's father told him. "That for this you will forever have the love of your people here. Do not forget that. If you ever need to find comfort like that, you can always find it here."

"Don't worry about me." Koops said. "Well, I got to be going."

"Thank you son, for everything you've done." his father said.

"I'll be waiting for you." Koopie kissed him softly.

* * *

"Okay, now where do we go now?" Koops asked his new friends as they walked down the pathway back to the pipe. 

"To the Thousand-Year Door." Goombella told him. "Part of the legend said: when you hold the crystal star at the millennium door, then on your map will you receive the location of the next. That's what it said, I think."

"Right." Double D said.

"So, what is this Thousand-Year Door of which you speak?" Rolf asked.

"It's this huge, cryptic door underneath a city with a huge treasure behind it." Nazz told him.

"Well, let's not waste time. To the Thousand-Year Door." Double D said.

_Beep. _

"Mario, what was that?" Nazz asked.

"Oh, it's my Mailbox SP!" Mario said. He took out a small electronic item and opened it.

"_Dear Mario,_

_How are you? It's me, Princess Peach. I needed to tell you, I've been kidnapped by a strange group of people called X-nauts. I'm being held somewhere, but I'm in relative comfort. Well, that is aside from the annoyance of three sisters here who are called the Kanker sisters_."

Double D, Nazz and Rolf gasped.

"_Three other captives, I'm afraid. But don't worry about me, I'm in fact, more worried about you. Their after the crystal stars, and you have the map, AND they know it. Please be careful_."

"Well, good to hear at least she's okay. But man, she, like, got kidnapped!" Goombella said.

"Again." Mario added.

"So, these kidnappers are called the X-nauts? And they have the Kankers?" Double D asked.

"What do they need them for?" Nazz asked.

Another beeping sound alarmed.

"What?" Koops asked.

"That's _my_ laptop." Double D told them, taking it out and turning the system on. Three emails popped up.

"Oh jeez, the Kankers emailed me, each of them. This first one if for… ahem, "My boyfriend, Eddy." The next one's for me from Marie, and this last one is for Ed. I'd better not read the ones addressed to Ed or Eddy.

"_To my muffin 2D,_

_Hey ya cutie, you!"_

Double D groaned. "When is she going to learn?"

"Who's that, your girlfriend?" Goombella asked.

"She's not, she just thinks she is." Double D sighed. He continued to read the message.

"_So, how ya doing, hottie? Okay, I guess this isn't the time to be talking about our relationship. I and my sisters… kinda got kidnapped. Man, this place is weird. And these freaks who kidnapped us, the X-jerks, or whatever… that said we come from the same "dimension" as a legendary hero, and that we might know this person. I still don't get what this means. You're the smart one, you explain to me, okay? Anyway, I'll just be in this place… where ever we are, waiting for my knight in shining Armour. That would be you, muffin. See ya later!"_

"Legendary hero? Who was she talking about?" Nazz asked.

"No idea, but I'd best respond to her e-mail and explain the situation at hand." Double D said.

"Well, now that we know where the creepy-girls are held captive, we should head for this door of which you speak and try to find those stars, maybe to save them, yes?" Rolf suggested.

Double D knew there was no other way around it. "Yes, we must."

* * *

"Where are we now, I've never been around this place before." Koops asked. 

"Below Rougeport." Goombella answered.

"And this is the area that holds your Thousand-Year Door?" Rolf asked.

"Yes." Mario told them.

They walked down the ruins of the ancient city. The place seemed quiet, as usual.

"Man, this place still gives me the chills." Goombella said.

"How?" Nazz asked.

"Well, the reason the place is like this is because it was destroyed by something creepy." Goombella said. "Like, there was pandemonium here, right where we stand."

"Yeah, I understand." Double D said.

"Look, we're-a-coming across the door." Mario pointed out.

"Wow." Koops said. They arrived at the site, where the huge door stood, with the podium in front of it.

"This door is larger then Double D-Ed boy's brain!" Rolf starred at it.

"Thanks Rolf." Double D didn't know to take that as a compliment or an insult.

"Yes, now hold that map of your over your head and show the way!" Goombella told him. Mario nodded and stood on the podium. He held the map aloft.

The same as before happened. Light shot out of the ground and walls, as ancient designs appeared on the surrounding floor.

"Son-of-a-Shepard!" Rolf shouted as he saw it occurring. A ray of light shone on Mario's map, and when it all cleared, Mario got off and directed everyone to him.

"Hm… I see it's showing us the way, but where is that?" Koops asked.

"Let's head to Frankly's and find out." Nazz suggested.

"Who?" Koops asked.

* * *

"Hm… this is father difficult to say." Frankly told them after they returned to his house. 

"Well it looks like it's in a forest somewhere." Double D pointed out. "But why is the area of the forest on this map black and white?"

"Ah, I know where this place is now. It's called Boggly Woods!" Frankly said. "Everything there is pretty much black and while colored."

"Right then, we need to go there." Koops finished.

"Yes, it looks so." Frankly agreed.

"Great, now that that's established, how the heck do ya get there?" Goombella asked.

"There's a warp pipe underground." Frankly told them. "There you shall find your way to the place known as Boggly Woods."

"Thank you." Mario said. They waved goodbye and walked away from the house.

"So, should we head there right now?" Nazz asked.

"Actually, I'm not so sure about going there just yet." Double D said. "It's getting kind of late."

It was then that they saw the sun setting.

"Right. Let's-a head for the Inn and spend the night there. We will-a head for the woods first thing tomorrow." Mario said to them.

"Fine." Double D said.

They walked over to the town inn. They found some seats and sat down. The first floor of the Inn was a restaurant.

"I'm famished." Double D said.

"Hello, and welcome to Podley's." a man behind the counter said. "Here are your menus."

"What's a Shroom cake?" Double D asked.

"Oh, it's good!" Goombella told them.

"Fine, I'll have the Shroom cake." Double D told the man.

"I'll have a mushroom." Goombella ordered.

"That goes for me too." Nazz said.

"Just a Chuckola cola for me, thanks." Koops said.

"A pasta dinner with a side of mushrooms." Mario asked.

"And I shall consume the super mushroom." Rolf asked.

"Yes, right away." Podley said.

"Ohhhhh!" a voice shouted.

"What the-" Goombella asked. They turned and saw a strange looking yellow creature with a rather large nose and a fancy shirt and a caption's hat with a feather on top. He was sitting at a table with a red skull gem on top. He started singing.

"Skull caption cast's his gaze! Red jewel shines and plays! Boomb-bassa-boom festival! The 'Stash brothers, best of Friends! 3 times Red 'Stash lands on his end! Blue 'Stashe's belly 4 times Is whacked, so let's hear Those fireworks go BOOM! At the boom-bassa-boom Festivaaaal!"

"….ow." Nazz said, removing her finger from her ear.

"Who's that?" Mario asked.

"Flavio, the rich entrepreneur of Rougeport." Goombella said. "But apparently not that smart."

"Eddy's got a lot to learn from this man." Double D said under his breath.

"Here you go." Podley said, giving them their orders.

* * *

"Hm…" Double D thought out loud. By now it was 10 PM, and he was looking out of the window in the inn as his friends where asleep. It normally wasn't like him to break his own curfew hour, but he was too worried for the future. 

"_I wonder what's in Boggly woods? What trials lie ahead. Perhaps someone else from our group is within those woods_." Double D thought. "_I guess those answers will be explained later._"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_So, that was also a quick chapter. However, the next one kicks off the Boggly Woods arc, so expect much more interesting events to come in a longer chapter._


	8. Chapter 8: Boggly Woods

**Author's notes: **_I'm back, with the beginning of the Boggly Woods section. As you can see, it's longer, so enjoy._

Chapter 8: Boggly Woods

"So, where to, guys?" Goombella asked.

"The pipe leading underground." Double D answered. "We have to go to Boggly Woods and find that next star."

They ran down the streets of Rougeport, until the successfully made it to the pipe.

Mario jumped into the pipe, followed shortly afterwards by the rest of the guys.

"So, where do we look?" Nazz asked.

"I don't know. All we know is that it is somewhere underneath the city." Double D responded.

"Well, that helps." Nazz said.

"Cheer up, Nazz-girl." Rolf said. "Compared to the duel with the beast Hooktail, this can not be as difficult, yes?"

"I hope not. What we went through back there was hard enough." Koops said.

* * *

A couple hours passed before they stopped and accepted the truth. 

"Let's face it, we're frick'n lost!" Goombella said.

"Yeah. We've been down here for like, two hours now. It's clear we're not going to find any pipe down here." Nazz said.

"We can't leave now, people. As we complain, a star is waiting along with kids lost in another dimension. We can't quit." Double D told them.

"Double D's right, there has to-a be a lead around this place." Mario looked around.

_Squish._

"What was that?" Koops asked.

"Probably nothing, keep going." Double D said.

_Squish._

"You hear that? I swear there's something out there." Koops said.

"Maybe you're right. Anyone there?"

This was answered with a rapid succession of squishing noises. Double D found the source of the squishing, he saw a small gray-colored thing out of the corer of his eye traveling through a hole in a nearby wall.

"There, something went through that hole." Double D said.

"Well, we sure as heck can't fit in that tiny thing!" Nazz said.

"Yes, but we can go through there." Double D directed their attention to a door behind bars.

"Um, no we cannot." Rolf said.

Mario, Goombella, Koops, and Nazz turned to paper and walked through the bars.

"How in the-" Rolf started, but Double D cut him off.

"Rolf, hang on." Double D grabbed his shoulder.

"What in the name of Nana are you…" Rolf stopped talking. Double D was now flat as paper, and Rolf did the same somehow. He asked no questions, that is until they walked through the bars and returned to normal.

"How in the name of Nana did you do that?" Rolf asked.

"Long story." all but Rolf said back.

The six of them traveled down the door and into the next room. They saw the small gray colored thing they heard. It looked at first like a slug, with two beady eyes. It stood on all fours and in it's head, a single long antenna with a green sphere of light hung. A few darker gray stripes lined it's back.

"What is that?" Nazz asked, though Rolf suddenly smiled.

"Please leave me be!" it said with fear as it walked back onto a wall.

They didn't expect it to talk to them. "Hey, who are… what are you?" Nazz asked.

"Just leave me alone!" it asked, in a corner. "Just leave me be, X-nauts!"

Double D gasped. "X-nauts! We are not _those_ horrid creatures!"

"What? Then you won't hurt me?" it asked with a little hope in it's voice.

"No." Double D said.

"Thank goodness!" it said, sighing in relief.

"So, first of all, who and what are you?" Goombella asked.

"I… my name is… Punio, and-"

"This is a puni." Rolf said.

"Rolf? How did you know that?" Double D asked.

"In Rolf's country back on our world, Rolf's people knew punies as legendary and mystical creatures. It's a pleasure to actually see one!"

"Someone is actually pleased to see me?" Punio asked.

"So, what-a brings you to this place?" Mario asked.

"Well, I come from Boggly Woods." Punio said.

"That the place we're trying to find!" Double D said.

"Really. Then, perhaps you can help me out?" the little puni asked.

"Yes, I would be honored." Double D said.

"You see, the rest of the punies, we where attacked by some evil guys called X-nauts who where looking for something called a Crystal star. They imprisoned them all, including my little sister, but I managed to escape their grasp." Punio said.

"The X-nauts! We are enemies with them! Maybe we can help!" Nazz offered.

"Thank you so much!" Punio said.

"No problem. Do you mind telling us how to get there, though?" Koops asked.

"Better yet, I'll show you." Punio said. He walked into another hole in a wall, and a second later, a door appeared leading elsewhere.

Rolf gasped and said something in his language.

"So, are we ready to go now?" Goombella asked.

"All set, follow me." Punio said, emerging from the door.

They all walked thoughtthe door and emerged through the other side.

"There's the pipe!" Nazz said.

"Yes, now let's get going!" Rolf said. He put his hand on the floor, and allowed Punio to climb up his arm and onto his shoulder.

Theyjumped into the pipe one by one, leaving Double D in the rear.

When Double D jumped in, he noticed this pipe was different. As he fell, he felt everything loosing color, becoming black and white. It was a strange feeling one gets when they enter a new place and see things differently. He continued to fall into what seemed like a void until he at last hit land.

"Oh, what an experience!" Double D said. He looked around with his friends and saw the forest surrounding theme. It would look like normal woods had it not been for the complete lack of color. "Boggly Woods. Interesting."

"Well, now I should show you to my tree." Punio said. "Rolf, it's that way." he pointed his antenna to a huge tree of in the distance.

"Yes, Rolf sees it." Rolf said. "Well, shall we progress?" he asked. They walked into the woods. Everything around them was strange and weird, though Rolf seemed just fine adjusting to it.

"Not much farther now." Punio encouraged.

"So… we have arrived in these accursed woods…" a chilling voice said. They looked and saw three shadow girls nearby.

"Those are called shadow sirens." Goombella explained to Double D.

"Vivian! Now that we have arrived, we shall carry out our orders! Give me the picture we where supposed to use to find our enemy!" Beldam yelled at her younger sister.

"…" the one named Vivian didn't respond.

Beldam saw she was wearing a necklace. She took this to her advantage and grabbed Vivian by it, pulling her towards her.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME YOU DON'T HAVE IT!" Beldam shouted.

"Please, you had it last!" Vivian pleaded. Beldam wouldn't hear it. She thrusted her sister down to the ground and punched her hard in the face.

"I cannot believe we are related!" Beldam shouted at her sister.

"I'm sorry, sister." Vivian said.

Beldam let her go. "Now get up, you weakling, and do as your told!"

"…yes sis." Vivian said, getting up slowly.

"Now, we have to look for that picture! As payment for your foolishness, I will confiscate that little necklace of yours!" Beldam practically ripped the necklace off of her poor sister's neck as she gave a quiet whimper. All the while, the third sister said nothing.

"Hey there!" Double D said, running to the group, unaware of the conversation they had. He ran to Vivian, who he noticed was crying. "Are you okay?"

"Go away!" Vivian shouted to him, near tears. "Let me alone!" By the tone of her voice, it was obvious Vivian was both scared and untrusting.

"Get lost, we're busy!" Beldam shrieked at the team, making them run away.

"Who where they?" Nazz asked as they continued to run.

"No idea. Forget them, they obviously don't want us around!" Goombella said back as they ran father.

Double D looked back once more to get a view of the one they called Vivian, who was on the ground on her knees, crying. It was completely against his will to leave someone like that, but he had more important matters to attend to.

* * *

They arrived at a huge tree in a clearing. 

"So, this is where you live?" Nazz asked.

"Yeah, but… what's this?" Punio asked. He noticed where the entrance was, a huge red metallic door was with a red light on it.

"It appears to be a security door of sorts. I wonder why someone installed it on a tree…" Double D examined the door.

"The X-nauts are probably responsible for this." Goombella said.

"Man, we're in a pickle." Koops thought out loud.

"No, confused turtle-boy. We're in Boggly Woods." Rolf corrected Koops.

A moment of confused silence fell them all. Finally, after a minute or so, Punio broke it. "Wait, I heard there's a secret entrance of some sort somewhere around here."

"Well, as far as I can tell, there's no sign of a secret entrance." Goombella said.

"Well, it's not like it's going to say, "secret door" in big neon lights or something." Punio said.

"So, any ideas?" Koops asked Double D.

"No, I have to admit, I draw a blank here." Double D confessed.

"Wait, maybe I know someone who can help us find it!" Punio said. "There's this lady who lives in the forest, I think she is called Madame Flurrie. She has… magic powers, if that's what you want to call them, powers of the wind."

"Well, it's worth a shot." Goombella said.

* * *

They walked away from the tree, and deeper into the woods. Rolf allowed Punio back onto his shoulder again. "This way." he directed his attention to a path into the woods. 

"Right, come along." Rolf told the rest of the group, who walked behind them.

Just then, out of the woods, they heard a screeching.

"What was that?" Koops asked, a little nervous.

Just then, a creature that looked like a Venus flytrap, and two that looked like a cloud with another that looked like a rock with a spike and feet appeared.

"A pale piranha, a cleft, and two dark clouds." Goombella stated, after quickly checking her book. "You can't jump on the pale piranha or it'll bite ya, and the cleft has a high defense, but not on it's underside, so try to turn it over. The clouds are up in the air, so you have to jump at it."

"Thanks." Rolf said, putting Punio down on a safe spot. "In honor the punies, Rolf shall smite you!" Rolf reached into his pockets and took out some what looked like a large bag. He slammed it hard onto the pale piranha with a loud clang. It sounded like it was full of rocks.

Double D remembered the ways he attacked were similar to his duel with Eddy a while back at the cul-de-sac, as he swung the bag of rocks in the same way as he did with the fish he once used.

"Nice job." Nazz said. Rolf stood in a proud stance, thought the pale piranha wasn't out yet. This time, Nazz ran over to the pale piranha and delivered a right hook to it's side. It fell down, and Nazz joined Rolf's proud stance.

"Heads up!" Goombella shouted. She jumped in the way of one of the clouds coming to strike them, in an anger wanting to avenge their friend. The other cloud approached Goombella again to weaken her, but Double D charged at it and deflected the attack with his rod.

Mario equipped his power smash badge and slammed the cleft. It instantly smashed through it's defenses and KO'd it. That left the question of the two clouds. One of them suddenly started glowing, as if to charge up it's energy.

"Not good." Goombella said.

"Time for a change in-a plans!" Mario said. Koops retreated into his shell, and Mario lifted him, tossing him right at the enemies. He struck both, and caused them to disappear into the air.

"Victory." Rolf said, allowing the little puni back onto his shoulder.

"Good job, guys!" Punio congratulated them. "Let's go, Flurrie's isn't that far from here!"

* * *

"Hm… it looks like we found the place!" Koops said, looking at a house in the woods. 

"Odd. Unlike the black and white woods, this house is colored." Double D said.

"This Madame Flurrie mustn't be of this place to have a house like this, yes?" Rolf asked Punio.

"No. She used to be an actress, as far as I've heard. I think she's here on retirement or something to that extent." Punio said.

"So, let's check this out." Nazz said. They walked into the house. It looked very posh, decorated with many pieces of furniture.

"I got to admit, this is one nice house." Goombella said as she walked in.

"Madame? Madame Flurrie? Are you here?" Punio called out. No answer. "Perhaps she took a walk in the woods."

"Maybe not, though. Let's investigate." Double D said. They approached a door, as Rolf allowed Punio back on the floor.

"Madame Flurrie?" he called again.

"Punio, is that you?" a feminine voiced asked from it's other side.

"Yes, hello!" Punio said back. "Flurrie, I have a request to ask of you!"

"Yes?" Flurrie asked.

"My family and friends: They've been captured and our tree has been taken over by a mean group of people called X-nauts. We need your wind powers to look for a secret entrance to the tree." Punio said.

"Yes, I'd love to help. Honest, I would!" Flurrie said. "But I have a situation of my own. You see, I've lost a necklace of mine, and I simply cannot go into the open without it!" Flurrie said.

"Oh, I know how you mean. Like, if I don't get my face perfectly looking right in the morning, I can't leave!" Goombella said.

"Punio? Who else is with you?" Flurrie asked.

"A group of other people who I recruited my rescue mission." Punio said.

"Wait, hold on a moment. You've lost a necklace? I think we saw someone earlier with a necklace, perhaps it's yours?" Double D asked.

"What, you know where it is! Please, if you can, be a dear and find it for me. If you do, I will do whatever you ask!" Flurrie asked.

"Deal." Nazz said. "Come on, we gotta find those three shadow sirens we saw earlier.

* * *

"See? I told you, you had the picture all along!" Vivian said, as her sister gave her an ugly face. 

"Didn't I already tell you, you will NEVER talk back to me, you rotten, little inferiority!" Beldam grabbed her sister mercilessly and threw her to the ground again.

"…yes sister." she said, getting up.

"Now, let us see who we have to find!" Beldam held the picture out. It was a picture of a man with a red hat, a mustache, and…

"Wait, he was one of those people who passed by!" Vivian said.

"There's no need to state the obvious!" Beldam spat.

"I am sorry, sister." Vivian apologized.

"If you are really sorry, you'll shut up and do as your told, understand?" Beldam shouted, holding up a fist.

"Yes." Vivian sighed.

"Hey, look!" Double D shouted, as they ran near the sirens.

"Aha! We finally got this chance!" Beldam said.

"What?" Koops asked.

"Now, if you give us your Star and map, we will just be on our way." Beldam said.

"How did you know about that?" Nazz asked. "I bet you three work for those X-naut people, don't you?"

"You would win that bet." Beldam said. "So, are you going to give us the star and map, or are we going to battle this out!"

"You mind telling us who you are?" Double D asked.

"I am Beldam, shadow siren leader. I am a sorceress of shadow and ice." Beldam's arms started glowing a dark blue. "This one is Marilynn, sorceress of shadow and thunder."

"I… am Vivian, sorceress of shadows and fire." Vivian's hands started glowing a weak red.

"I told you NEVER to speak unless instructed, you filth!" Beldam shouted at her sister.

"…yes sister. I do as you say." Vivian reluctantly said.

"Fine, we'll-a fight!" Mario said. Everyone took out their weapons.

"Go!" Beldam instructed. Vivian who was in front attacked first, running over to Goombella and throwing a punch. Goombella defected the blow with her helmet. Marilynn traveled over to Double D, and struck his with a punch, only this one hit him. Beldam traveled over to Nazz and prepared to strike, but Rolf valiantly jumped in the way and struck her with his bag.

**"Blizzard!"** Beldam shouted, with both hands pointing at the group. Ice and snow started falling from nowhere.

"Oh man, it's cold!" Goombella shivered.

"Poppycock!" Rolf shouted, unfazed. He leapt into the air and hit Beldam who lost concentration and dispelled her ice attack.

Mario jumped into the air and landed his hammer on Marilynn. Goombella jumped onto Vivian, who took the hit and started panting.

"Now we got her! Double D, take your rod and slam it as hard as you can on Vivian! That should finish her!" Goombella said. Double D ran at her with rod in hand.

However, he suddenly felt a change in heart when he saw her, still with tears down her face. He hated to see anyone hurt like so. He looked over to see Beldam, who was snickering as the fight went on. Double D had a new target. Just before he was about to hit Vivian, he jumped right over and landed a very hard, determined blow on Beldam instead.

"You wretched, little boy!" Beldam shouted at him.

"You where supposed to hit Vivian!" Goombella shouted.

Double D ran back. "Uh… sorry, I missed?"

"Uh!" Goombella groaned. She jumped on Marilynn and ran back.

Nazz ran to Marilynn as well, only this time, she got grabbed and thrown back to Rolf, who both flew back onto the ground.

**"Thunder!"** Marilynn called out, with one of her large hands pointed into the sky. A second later, a bold of lighting crashed and shook up the group long enough to allow Beldam another punch on Nazz.

"Vivian, attack them now!" Beldam demanded. She went over to Double D, and punched, but Double D deflected the blow with his rod and used it to push her away.

Mario took his hammer and went for Marilynn. She this time fainted and fell to the ground.

"Nice." Goombella said, looking at the situation.

She failed to noticed Beldam coming near and land a punch on her.

"Don't you dare!" Double D said as she noticed Beldam prepare to whack her again. He took his rod and slammed it one her head, knocking her to the floor.

"That just leaves this one." Nazz said, noticing Vivian was the last one up. "Koops, a quick shell toss aught to finish her!"

He nodded and retreated into his shell. With a quick toss, he hit Vivian, knocking her down as well.

"And that is checkmate!" Double D said. Rolf quickly ran ahead of him.

"Now, inform us!" he grabbed Beldam. "What is your mission? What are you three-who-perform-witchery and these X-nauts attempting to do?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out, sucker!" Beldam said. Just like that, she sank into the ground and vanished.

"What?" Rolf asked. The other sisters vanished too by then.

"Hey, they dropped their necklace they had!" Nazz said. They looked and saw the necklace they once had.

"We'd best take this to Flurrie, yes?" Rolf asked.

* * *

They returned to Flurrie's and into her house, and to the door Flurrie was behind. 

"Thank you." Flurrie said. "Please, if you would leave that by the door."

Koops placed the necklace at the door, and they stood back. The door opened, and a hand reached out to grab it, as she shut the door afterwards.

"Yes, and now for a proper introduction!" Flurrie said. A disco light above them suddenly turned on, and swing music started playing.

The door opened, and out came a woman who looked to made entirely out of cloud. She wore her necklace and some earrings, and had blue-ish hair. She seemed rather large for someone her size.

"What the-" Nazz started.

"Ah, so you're the people who found the necklace? Thank you." she turned to Mario.

"Oh, I suppose it's only fair to reward you. How about a kiss, handsome?" Flurrie asked.

"WHAT!" Mario sounded mortified.

"Oh yeah, it's only right! Come to me, baby!" Flurrie shouted, running to him.

As she ran, she knocked everyone else out of the way, and started kissing Mario. Double D turned away so he wouldn't see, though he was reminded of the Kanker sisters.

Finally, when Flurrie stopped, she left Mario completely speechless. He was on the floor gasping and coughing for air. Finally he got up.

"Was that-a-really necessary!" Mario shouted.

"Yes! So, now are we off to save Punio's friends and family or what?"

"…yes." Mario coughed.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_I made this chapter a little longer then I expected. I know that the shadow siren's powers aren't conjured through verbal spell-casting in the game, but they do here._


	9. Chapter 9: The Great Tree

**Author's notes: **_First, I want to once again thank those of you who are giving positive reviews. I hope you like this next one:_

Chapter 9: The Great Tree

"It's been a while before coming back here." Flurrie said, observing the tree. "So, what's this I hear of? There's a-"

Whatever she had to say next was cut off by a distant sound.

"That could be-a the X-nauts. Everyone, hide!" Mario shouted. They hid behind a tree.

They saw a group of marching people coming near.

"Mario, those _are_ the X-nauts!" Punio told him.

"Those people look like those guys who attacked Goombella at the docks!" Mario said.

They saw the troops advancing towards the tree. Double D noticed they where being led by Crump, followed by Beldam, Marilynn and Vivian in a strait line. Beldam looked to the troops behind her and barked orders at them, while Marilynn had a simple face the whole way. Vivian still looked sad, and Crump marched on. The troops behind them here marching in rows and columns, in perfect succession.

"Troops, halt!" Crump ordered.

The troops stopped and faced him.

"Soldiers, our orders today are to finish our invasion and overtake this tree. Once the moment reinforcements arrive, we shall march in!" Crump said.

Just then, a huge ship flew over their heads, one with a huge X on it. It landed nearby the Tree, and out emerged even more troops.

"This feels like a _Star Wars _movie." Nazz said to Double D off behind the tree.

It was about then, they noticed the troops Crump ordered around where carrying a large pole. Something was tied to the pole.

"What is that?" Double D asked. He took out a pair of binoculars he had stored away.

"Oh my lord!" he shouted unintentionally. "They have someone tied to that thing!"

"No way!" Nazz said. She grabbed the binoculars and looked. "Man, they do!"

"This is horrible. How many people are they going to capture!" Double D asked.

"Guys, quiet down before they hear us." Goombella whispered to them both.

"Now troops, march forth to the destiny!" Crump ordered. They marched until they all walked into the tree, slamming the metal door shut behind them.

"No." Punio said when they where gone.

"Come, we have no time to loose!" Flurrie said. They ran to the tree.

"There should be some sort of secret entrance nearby, Flurrie." Punio said.

"Right." Flurrie said. She started to inhale a lot of air, and then blew out the air in a strong gale.

"Oh man!" Goombella shouted as she, Mario and Double D struggled to hold their hats.

Suddenly, some bark began to peel off of the tree. When it cleared, next to a small hole was a huge neon sign that read "Secret Entrance."

"…I stand corrected." Punio said. He jumped into the small hole.

A couple of seconds later, the metallic door opened, and Punio walked out.

"The door's open, let go!" Punio called out. Rolf ran first and allowed him back onto his shoulder. The rest followed through the door.

They now stood in a large chamber. The inside of the tree was quiet, ad there where strange statues of punies surrounding them.

However, before anyone could react, a set of doors opened from behind, and in emerged two X-nauts.

"It's Mario! And his team of people!" one shouted. "We should report this to Crump right away!"

"No, we'll get a big reward if we finish him now!" the other said.

"Let's take these guys DOWN!" Nazz said. She ran and punched one of them.

"Uh!" he shouted. "These people are annoying!"

"Oh, you idiot. Just because we're foot soldiers doesn't mean you have to act like that!" the other scolded.

Rolf shouted and ran.He took his bag of rocks and slammed it onto the two soldiers. But he didn't stop, he did it again, and again, until the ran away.

"Man, Rolf." Goombella said. "What is it with you all of a sudden?" she asked.

"Back in my own country, punies where considered sacred. Rolf cannot let them be treated like this!" Rolf shouted.

"Sacred? Us?" Punio asked.

"Indeed." Rolf said.

"I don't get it. How could Rolf even know they exist?" Nazz asked.

"Well, this… huh?" Punio stopped.

"Something wrong?" Nazz asked.

He pointed to a puni behind a statue.

"Relax guys. These people are here to help. Come on out." Punio said. Small puni voices started coming from behind the statues:

"Wow, their tall!"

"I'm scared."

"Right in the neck of time."

"Why does he have a sock on his head?"

"Nice mustache!"

"Punio, you dork!"

Ten punies cautiously approached from behind the statue.

"Ten? That's it? There should be more then this." Punio said.

"Punio, you dork!" one of the punies repeated, stepping forward. This particular one was considerably larger then the others.

"Puniper." Punio sighed.

"We where in danger, you dolt. We got captured! How dare you run away like that!" Puniper shouted.

"I went to get some help." Punio said. "See? How did you guys escape?"

"There was originally 11 in our group. However, as we where being herded to our prison, I pushed one of them into the way to trip the X-naut and the rest of us escaped." Puniper said proudly.

"You mean you sacrificed one of us to escape yourself! You've hit an all-time low!" Punio said.

"It was either we did it or no one escaped." Puniper stated sternly.

"Come with us, we have to save the others!" Punio said.

"No way! We're not going anywhere with you. It would be 11 punies and 7 giants vs. an also giant, great, and powerful army! Perhaps if you free everyone else, THEN we'll maybe be part of this little revolution." Puniper said.

"Fine! Where are they being held?" Punio asked.

"You find them yourself, we've done enough!" Puniper demanded. They walked away and into a pipe leading into another room.

"Jerk." Punio said under his breath as they continued down the pathway.

* * *

"Now, keep quiet!" The X-naut kicked the walls of the prison. The punies within them gasped and hid on the other side of the prison. The soldier walked away. 

"I'm so scared…" a female puni shivered in fright.

"Don't worry, Petuni." one of the other punies within the cell said. "If your brother is even half as great as you say, he'll come back."

"No he will not!" another shouted. "He ran like a coward!"

"All of you, shut up!" two more X-nauts walked in, carrying a pole. Petuni noticed tied to the pole was a human kid. He seemed unconscious.

"What do we do with this kid?" one asked.

"We keep him in this cage with the rest of the pests!" the other shouted. They took the pole with the kid and trusted it into the cage, before abruptly slamming it shut.

"And when that freak Mario and his pathetic friends comes to save him, I will ambush the sucker and finally take him down!" the X-naut said.

They noticed one more X-naut walking in with a puni struggling in it's hands.

"Elder!" Petuni shouted.

"I said be quiet!" the X-naut demanded, slamming his hand into the bars to scare her quiet.

The X-naut threw the elder puni into it's own cage and locked the door. It chucked as it shoved a red key into it's pocket and walked away.

"Now, we wait!" The other two X-nauts said, walking into hiding.

As if on cue, something emerged from a nearby pipe. It was Rolf in the lead, with Punio on his shoulder. Mario appeared next, followed by Double D, Flurrie, Koops, Goombella, and Nazz in the rear.

"PENTUNI! Sister, I have returned!" Punio shouted.

"Punio, get out! It's an ambush!" Petuni shouted.

"Rolf knows." Rolf said. He immediately took Punio off his shoulder andgave him to Double D. Punio was confused until he saw Rolf doing battle with two X-naut foot soldiers.

Rolf took his bag and slammed it strait onto the head of one of them. The other one jumped on his head, but in a heartbeat, Rolf threw it right off.

Double D readied his pole and ran to Rolf, but Rolf held up his hand. "Rolf shall overcome them alone." Double D nodded reluctantly and fell back.

Rolf slammed his bag right on the one that jumped, him and knocked it to the floor. The other one attempted to jump Rolf, but he quickly reacted and threw it right off him. He threw his hard bag again on the fallen soldier. He rapidly began beating it, until Double D ran to Rolf and stopped him.

"Rolf, he's down! Don't hit him anymore!" Double Shouted. Rolf growled and put away his bag. Punio quickly ran to the side of the cage.

"Sister!" he shouted.

"Brother! I never gave up that you would come back!" Petuni shouted.

"Wait a sec… that kid tied to the pole… IT'S JIMMY!" Nazz shouted. They noticed the boy in the back of the cell still tied to the pole. When he heard his name, he started to wake up.

"…Nazz? Double D, Rolf!" Jimmy suddenly got exited. He knew instantly he would be rescued.

"We have all longed to see a friendly face around here." Double D said.

"As have I." Jimmy said. He still sounded the same with his usual high voice and timid tone. "Oh, Please save me from this accursed prison!"

"Yeah, us too!" a puni shouted.

"I promise we will do what we can to save you all. We just have to find the key!" Flurrie said to the punies.

"Okay…" Jimmy said. "But please hurry, this whole ordeal is disturbing!" Jimmy shouted.

"Right, we'll be right back!" Double D said. They ran away from the prison room and into another.

* * *

"Ha! Those punies didn't tell us the location of the star, so this is good payback!" one of the X-nauts said to himself. He was in a chamber within the tree filled with X-naut technology. "Now, what was I ordered to do next?" 

But just then, a noise came from the direction of a knot-hole. He looked and saw something jump from the open hole. All he saw next as a hand coming into contact with his head, and everything went dark.

"Hm… pathetic security around here." the person who knocked him out laughed a little. Just then, the door opened.

"Is there someone in here?" Mario asked.

"Wow. The cheese-hunk Mario? What brings you to this tree?" the person asked.

"Ms. Mowz!" Nazz asked.

"Mowz?" Flurrie asked.

"So, your still stealing? Fine, you tell me first, hotshot! What brings a mouse like you to the tree?" Goombella asked.

"Stealing is such a _crude _word. I prefer to think of it as a treasure hunt! Now, if you don't mind, I'm just going to take some of this "X" stuff and leave." Ms. Mowz said.

"You know this person?" Punio asked to Rolf.

"Apparently they do." Rolf said. He aside from Flurrie was the only one in the group whom hadn't seen her before.

"Oh, I know why you're here! You're after that crystal star, aren't you?" Ms. Mowz asked. "From thief-to-thief, I guess I can tell you." Ms. Mowz said.

"I have already told you, we are _not_ thieves." Double D protested.

"The star is somewhere in the lowest part of the tree, in some sort of alter of sorts. But ya didn't hear it from me." Ms. Mowz said.

"Fine." Mario said.

"Oh, and just so I don't forget…" Ms. Mowz ran over to Mario and gave him a kiss.

"You flirt!" Goombella yelled.

"And I'll be off now. Good luck to you all!" Ms. Mowz said, running onto a crate, onto a shelf, and out the hole.

"Well, at least now we have a lead." Koops said.

"Uhhhh… what the crap was that?" the awakening X-naut asked, getting up to stare right into the faces of Mario and his group.

"Oh crap!" it shouted. Mario simply landed a hammer on it's head and knocked it out again.

Double D turned the other way.

"This violence is really starting to get to you." Nazz noticed.

"It's hard to just do strike someone or observe someone getting hit without feeling terrible for them." Double D said.

"I know." Nazz said.

"Come, this soldier possessed a key." Rolf said, holding a red key.

"Hopefully this is what we require to open one of the cells." Double D said.

* * *

They ran back into the prison room. Rolf took the key and put it in the cell door with the punies and Jimmy in it. 

"Drat!" Rolf shook the door causing the timid punies to move back, while Jimmy starred in awe. He had never seen Rolf so upset.

"This accursed door will not open! These X-nauts have chosen the wrong people to capture! As long as Rolf lives, Rolf will end this atrocity!" Rolf shouted.

"Wait!" Double D shouted. "Rolf, let me see that key!"

Rolf thrusted it to Double D's hands. He ran to other prison, the one with the lone puni elder, and opened the door.

Punio ran to the elder's side.

"Elder!" Punio shouted. "I came to save you!"

"SILENCE!" The elder yelled suddenly.

"W-w-w-what?" Punio asked, surprised to hear the scream. Everyone else watched as the elder spoke.

"Punio? How could you just abandon us like that! What, did you decide to leave your friends and family! You coward, how could you just leave us all like that! Explain!"

"Elder, forgive me. I tried to-"

"Shush, Punio! Shush and listen to me! Listen to everyone word I say!" The elder began…

* * *

TWO HOURS LATER…

* * *

By now, everyone had practically fallen asleep. Everyone, that is, except for Puni, the Elder and Rolf. 

"…and of all the atrocities-" The elder had spoken long enough.

"Yes elder. But you see, I couldn't save our people alone. I had to find some assistance, and this team of people, whom I heard saved a town from a raging dragon just might be what we where looking for!" Punio said. "Besides, we found your key first, so we had to rescue you first, instead of everyone else."

"…all right." the elder sighed. "I need to calm down. You are probably right. Punio, let us head back into the foyer chamber and-"

"Recruit the remaining punies to begin the evtomtal." Rolf finished.

"Yes, correct. How did you know?" the elder asked.

"Where I come from, punies are sacred creatures." Rolf responded.

"And I am surprised you know what evtomtal means." the elder said.

"A plan or meeting arrangement amongst punies to decide or proceed with a future event." Rolf defined it as if he had read it from a dictionary.

"That was a perfect description. I wonder, are you…"

"Is Rolf what?"

"I shall explain in the evtomtal."

"Petuni!" Punio said, running to her prison. "I will come back, I promise!"

"Heroes!" Rolf shouted at the sleeping team who woke up abruptly. "It is time to go!" they followed the elder away into a different room.

"Wait!" Jimmy shouted in panic. "Don't leave me here, please!" It was to no avail. "Please come back!" Jimmy shouted in despair.

Petuni walked over to Jimmy in an attempt to comfort him.

"Don't worry. You'll be okay, because my brother-"

"Ah! Get away from me!" Jimmy shouted at the confused puni. "Back off!"

"I'm only trying to-"

"I said stay back!"

* * *

**Author's notes: **_So continues the Boggly Woods arc, with the discovery of Jimmy. I'll update soon to continue._


	10. Chapter 10: Revolution

**Author's Notes: **_As you can see, I have made this section of the game longer then the first, so without further ado, here's chapter 10._

Chapter 10: Revolution

The elder lead them back into the foyer chamber, where Puniper and his other 9 punies waited.

"So! I see you failed to get all of the other punies out of their prison! Forget it, the deals off! I'm not helping you, and that's final!" Puniper spat at Punio.

"SUCH INSOLENCE!" the elder shouted loud enough to scare everyone in the room, except for Rolf.

"Huh?" Puniper asked.

"You pretend to act tough, and pretend to care for your tribe, but when you yell at Punio like that and refuse to do anything, you only prove that you're a worthless, good-for-nothing!"

"I _have_ worth, and I _do_ care for the tribe. I've just seen the chances of our victory, and they are pretty slim! I mean, the X-nauts have some of our best warriors captive, _and_ they joined forces with the Jabbies!" Puniper said.

"Jabbies?" Double D asked.

"A winged species of creature not much bigger then the punies. They are the mortal enemies of the punies, and attempt to take everything they own, including this tree!" Rolf explained. "This situation is starting to get out of hand!"

"How does he know all of this?" Puniper asked the elder.

"I am not entirely sure. Somehow, someway, this one boy seems to know everything about us. He even seems to want to defend us." the elder said.

"Yeah Rolf, what's going on?" Nazz asked.

"Rolf already told you, it is because Rolf knows them as sacred creatures!" Rolf said.

"I wonder…" the elder repeated. Everyone silenced and listened to her. "1000 years ago, among the time that the ancient city fell, an oracle prophesized that a hero from another world would come and save us all in the future. I have a feeling that this "Rolf" is that very hero." the elder said.

"Rolf? Did you know _this_?" Nazz asked.

"Not entirely, but somehow, before Rolf even moved to our cul-de-sac, Rolf knew Rolf had a future with punies. Though never did Rolf know his future would be to save them." Rolf said.

"We need you now more then ever. Do you accept?" the elder asked.

"Rolf does. Now, we shall being the revolution of the punies!" Rolf said. He and the rest of the team prepared to leave. This time, it looked like all of the other punies where going to follow them, giving them a total of 11 punies, except for the elder, who stood still.

"Wait, there is one more thing I want to say!" the elder said. She walked behind a statue and emerged from the other side with a strange looking rock.

"The Puni Emblem." the elder said. "A sign of a good and heroic leader of the punies. When this is placed in front of a stone statue with a rock slot, all of the punies will stand still at the rock. They are trained to do so." the elder said. Rolf picked it up.

"Now be careful." the elder said. She watched everyone else leave.

"Yes. Now follow Rolf." Rolf said.

* * *

They traveled through the large passage ways of the trees until they reached a huge chamber with a strange looking nest in the back of it. 

"This is huge? What is this large thing?" Goombella asked.

"A Jabbie hive." Punio said.

"Better watch out, it looks like it could be filled!" Puniper said.

"No challenge Mario cannot defeat!" Flurrie said.

"No. This is a matter of the punies and Rolf, and the Jabbies." Rolf said.

Just then, a siren went off.

"What was that!" Koops asked.

"I think maybe the X-naut armies helped them out." Nazz said.

Jabbies started appearing from the hive.

"It's-a ten Jabbie squadron!" Mario said, looking at them.

"Yes!" Rolf said, looking at his puni army. "Prepare to defeat them!" Rolf shouted. "Charge!"

They ran forth into the Jabbie crowd. There next came the connection of fists, antennas, and wings.

The others watched the brawl from the corner of the room.

"Just when I thought things couldn't get any stranger…" Double D sighed.

The fight finally ended after a minute. All the Jabbies had been defeated.

"Come!" Rolf shouted to the others, preparing to continue.

* * *

"What's with you, kid?" one of the punies asked Jimmy. Jimmy did his attempt to run away from the herd, but he forgot he was tied to the pole and merely shook. 

"Hey, quit it!" Petuni shouted. "This poor child's obviously experienced something traumatic." she walked over to Jimmy.

"Oh, what are you doing?" Jimmy shouted.

"Please, trust me for a moment." Petuni said. She gave a quick little nibble on the rope restraining Jimmy, and it snapped. Jimmy got up and ran to the corner of the prison.

"Th-th-thank you…" Jimmy shivered as he spoke.

"Hey, is there something wrong?" she asked.

"I've been k-kidnapped by a g-g-g-group of scary men and thrown into a c-c-c-cage in the middle of a tree." he said.

"You don't need to be afraid of us…" Petuni said. "We won't hurt you."

"I don't trust you!" Jimmy shouted. "Those X-nauts said the same when they offered their assistance… but w-w-w-when I got close enough t-t-t-they jumped me. Why should I trust any one of you?"

Petuni turned away with a sad look.

She looked back a second later and saw him with his hands on his stomach.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" she asked.

"….would it matter to you? I've learned my lesson about this place. Don't trust anyone."

"But you're going to starve yourself to death if you don't eat. Here, I've got a couple of mush… I mean dried mushrooms to eat." Petuni offered.

"No… I just have to get close enough to you, and you will inject me with venom or something." Jimmy shivered.

"Man, you really don't know us, do you?" she asked.

"Just leave me be." Jimmy said. He got back on the ground and closed his eyes. "_How much longer am I going to last out here?"

* * *

_

"What's the status of this room?" Double D asked.

"There's a single treasure chest, no real threats." Nazz said. "There's nothing else of relevance here."

"Yes there is." Rolf pointed to four statues near the chest. "A sun statue, a Moon statue, a Puni statue, and a Star statue."

"Hey guys, I scored jackpot!" Goombella shouted when she opened the chest.

"It's a key!" Koops shouted.

"Just what we require to open the cell to save your sister, the rest of the punies, and Jimmy!" Double D pointed out.

"Okay! Here we come, Petuni!" Punio said.

"Now to find the right path back to her prison." They walked out of the room and into another chamber.

"There!" an X-naut shouted. "There they are!"

"Huh?" Nazz asked. She was taken by surprise when she felt something grab her and hold her neck.

"None of you move, or this girl will perish!" it said.

Nobody said anything.

"Now, give us your star and map, along with those punies, and maybe you will not have to see this girl suffer.

"…don't… do it. Run…" Nazz tried to say.

"You kidnap over one hundred innocent souls and you threaten to kill this girl if we don't so as you say! You are rotten to the core, you heartless-" Double D was cut off from whatever curse he had in mind when to his surprise, he saw Nazz kick the X-naut behind her. It shouted giving enough time for Nazz to break free.

"NOW!" Double D shouted, revealing his rod.

Nazz continued to beat up the X-naut that grabbed her, until she grabbed it in a headlock.

"How's it feel?" she taunted it. It broke free, only to have Nazz punch it again.

Other reinforcements arrived on the scene. They held staffs that glowed (similar to a _Star Wars_ light saber) and rushed Nazz.

Double D let out a battle cry and slammed his rod right onto one of the X-naut's heads. He knew the others would attack. He stabbed his rod into the ground and jumped into the air as one slashed at him, though it missed entirely. "_Now" _he thought. He held onto the rod like a pole and kicked one of the X-nauts. Using it's head as a jumping pad, he leapt off of it, and still clinging to the vertical rod, swung around it with his foot out, striking all the nearby X-nauts to the floor.

"Double D, I had no idea you where so athletic." Nazz said as she continued to beat up her X-naut.

"With the right determination, if you put your mind to it-" Double D was quickly cut off:

"Sock-head-edd-boy! Duck!" Double D dropped to the floor as Rolf flew overhead with his bag and hit another X-naut.

The X-nauts grew furious now. It used a glowing staff to knock Double D's rod right out of his hands, which stuck against the wall on the other side of the room. He gasped in amazement, which was all the time it needed to deliver a bow to the chest.

Mario and his team joined the fight as well. Koops retreated into his shell and fired himself at a team of X-nauts. They struck like dominos, and the one in the rear fell off a nearby edge.

Goombella jumped on an X-naut, causing it to fall down. Just then, another came to hit her, and she dodges it by a well timed jump. She took a look at it's face and smiled. "_I found a weak spot!" _

She kicked the ground, throwing dirt into it's face covering it's glasses.

"I can't see!" it shouted. It started swinging in random direction, taking out another X-naut.

"Their numbers are decreasing!" Rolf shouted. "Rolf thinks these monsters are running out of people!"

"Good!" Double D said. In the time that was going on, he ran and reclaimed his rod.

"Yeah?" an X-naut shouted. "Get a load of this!"

It took out a flask with a potion, a green colored one.

"What is that?" Nazz asked.

It slammed the flash on the ground, enveloping the X-nauts in green colored smoke. The others covered their mouths to make sure they didn't breathe it in. When it cleared, the looked and saw all the X-nauts had increased their size times 2.

"Oh man!" Nazz said.

"Good, all the more-a easy to hit them!" Mario said. He ran at one and slammed his hard hammer on it.

The X-naut grabbed his glowing staff and struck Mario. However, this seemed to hurt terribly, as he hollered in pain.

"Mario!" Flurrie shouted.

"That thing's-a-overwhelming size is not a force to be-a underestimated."

"You'll pay for hurting my dear Mario!" Flurrie shouted. She took a long, deep breath in, and blew out as hard as she could.

Double D quickly stabbed his rod into the ground and held on, knowing the ensuing gale. It blew very hard and fast, and Double D actually lifted off the ground.

"_I wonder, at this trajectory…" _

He let go of his rod. The wind carried him right through the air, and he readied his foot. He made contact with an X-naut at a fast speed, causing it to collide with almost all the others forcing them off the cliffs.

But three still remained. Koops flew right at one of them, only this time, Goombella was riding on the careening shell. He jumped and they both hit one of the X-nauts simultaneously making it fall of the ledge as well.

Mario and Nazz let out a battle cry and both struck the second one making it fall.

"Now to end this!" Double D grabbed his rod and prepared to hit the last one, but Rolf beat him to it. He jumped over heard and whacked it with his rock-filled bag. It's glasses shattered on impact. Rolf struck it again and again until it fell off the ledge.

"Incredible!" Punio said remarked.

"We have no time for waiting, let us save the prisoners!" Rolf said, without as much as a "thank you."

* * *

"Guys! You've come back!" Petuni said in glee as Rolf led the group back in the prison room. 

Rolf ran to the door and unlocked the padlock. But instead of turning the knob, he shouted in a rage and broke the door down.

"Brother!"

"Sister!"

Punio and Petuni ran over and embraced themselves. The other punies went "aww" or "eww."

"JIMMY!" Double D shouted. While Rolf watched the punies become reacquainted, Double D and Nazz untied Jimmy. Jimmy ran to Nazz and hugged her.

"I was so frightened!" Jimmy said.

"It's going to be okay!" Nazz said.

"Everyone. This had not drawn to a close yet!" Rolf said. "We still must obtain the crystal star and return the tree to the punies!"

"Right, let's go!" Double D said.

* * *

**Author's notes:**_The Boggly Woods arc continues, next time._


	11. Chapter 11: Regaining the Tree

**Author's notes: **_Hey again! Guess what? Another long chapter! Enjoy:_

Chapter 11: Regaining the Tree

They ran to a chamber. This one seemed very strange. All it had was a single stone statue with a slot to put the puni emblem in.

"This is mostly likely a key of some sort." Double D said.

Rolf placed the emblem into the slot, and all the punies ran to it.

"Okay. What's the point of this?" Goombella asked.

Double D heard the sound of chains above.

"It's a trap!"

But it was too late. A large cage fell on them all, trapping them all behind it. Nearby, a pipe arose from the ground.

"Buh! Buh! Buh, huh, huh!" a strange voice shouted.

"Who is there?" Rolf shouted.

A tall freakish looking X-naut arrived with a couple others.

"CRUMP!" Double D shouted. "I should have known!"

"Yes, you fools. Now that I got ya, getting the star will be a cinch. Oh, and for all you punies who revere your tree and escaped, allow me to ask you after I burn this tree to the ground if your tree was worth it, provided you survive." Crump said.

"You and your X-nauts are sick!" Flurrie shouted at him.

"Silence, you losers!" Crump spat. "Just accept your own fates!" he walked away laughing evilly followed by his troops.

"Freaks." Nazz said.

"Those horrid harstimers!" Rolf shouted.

"What's a harstimer?" Goombella asked. Rolf whispered the definition into her ear, and she gasped. "ROLF!"

"They _are_!" Rolf said. "As Rolf, son of a Shepard, and hero of the punies, Rolf will lead you to victory!"

"Let's get out of the cadge and find a way to free them." Double D said. He became his flat paper form, and slid through the bars.

The punies, Flurrie and Jimmy gasped.

"How did you do that?" Jimmy asked.

"Hang on." Mario held onto Jimmy's hand.

"Are you out of your mind? Let me go, you-" but Mario turned flat as paper, as did Jimmy. Jimmy tried to say something, bit in the paper form was incapable of speaking. He and Mario walked out of the cadge and turned back to normal.

"How on-" Jimmy asked.

"No time!" Nazz said as the rest of the team helped Flurrie through the bars.

"We can't do the same with the punies. Someone has to stay with them and guard them until we return." Double D said.

"Jimmy,Rolf leaves this task unto you." Rolf said.

"Me? Why me!" Jimmy asked.

"No offense, but we need as much experience and strength as we can get when we go find someway to save the punies." Double D said.

Jimmy was nervous to look over the punies. He still didn't trust them in the slightest way. The others ran off leaving Jimmy alone.

"Jimmy?" Pentuni asked from the cadge. "Are you okay?"

"Just leave me alone!" Jimmy shouted.

"Hey, another one escaped his cadge!" an X-naut shouted. Apparently, it found him all alone.

"No!" Jimmy shivered.

"En guard!" the X-naut said, taking out a glowing staff.

"Ahh!" Jimmy shouted. He ducked avoiding the swing. In an agile move, he jumped and avoided another swing.

"Hold still, squirt!" the X-naut shouted, continuing to swing at it.

"Hang in there, Jimmy!" Punio encouraged.

"Please, just leave me alone already!" Jimmy shouted as he jumped. "Whatever trick you little slugs are trying to pull isn't working on me!"

The X-naut swung again, this time hitting him clear across the face. Jimmy shrieked and flew across the room striking the bars. He got up to his feet slowly, whimpering. He noticed he was close to the punies, and could even feel one of it's antenna bulbs touching his shoulder.

"AHHH!" He shouted, jumping and throwing the bulb off him, thus knocking the puni over.

"_I'm going to be killed!"_ Jimmy thought. _"If I try to fight, I'll be killed, if I go back into the cadge, I'll be killed but the punies and whatever their up to, and I can't run away. What do I do! What!" _

Jimmy was distracted in his own thoughts to fail to notice the staff hit his chest. It ripped a large gash in his shirt and made him crash into the wooden walls of the chamber.

"This ends here, shrimp!" it shouted as it walked to Jimmy.

"_He's right. It ends right here. And I will have let down my friends… Sarah!" _He recalled her. _"If I die, who will help her, wherever she is? I can't leave her!" _

"Hey, is that your Crump-face guy barking rude orders at the troops?" Jimmy asked.

"What?" the X-naut turned the other way.

Everything that followed went into slow motion. "_Now's my chance! But what can I do? …some time ago, Eddy taught me some fighting techniques when he tried to make me his mirror image." _

Jimmy got unto his feet and screamed. The X-naut turned and saw Jimmy swing his small foot, tripping the surprised X-naut.

Jimmy hollered in pain. He didn't know the thing would wear solid metal shoes.

In a limping slow state, he tried his best to lift the X-naut over his head. He tossed the still shocked trooper into the warp pipe.

"ARG!" Jimmy shouted. He fell to the floor.

"_My leg! I think I broke it!" _Jimmy thought. He needed a place to lie down, and unfortunately, he needed to go back into the cadge, to prevent an attack like that again.

"Okay, how do I do it?" He envisioned himself as paper, and the next thing he knew the was flat. He limped over to the bars and walked inside the cadge and turned back. He allowed himself to fall inside, and laid down.

"Oh my word, I think his leg's broken." Pentuni said.

"Serves him right, he didn't trust us!" Puniper looked at Jimmy in an aggravated manner.

"Jimmy just saved us! Give him some respect, would you?" Punio said. He walked over to Jimmy's hurt body.

"Leave me be…" his voice sounded weak.

"Please, we can help." Punio said.

"Let me be." Jimmy pleaded.

"Why can't you trust us?" Petuni asked.

"I haven't met anyone since I came here that I could trust. Why should I trust you?" Jimmy asked.

"Please, for you own good." Petuni said. She nodded to her fellow punies. They came closer.

"No…" Jimmy said softly. He couldn't fight back anymore. He closed his eyes and completely fainted.

* * *

"What's this?" Double D asked. Rolf led them back into the room with the four statues, the ones with the sun, moon, puni, and star. 

"Rolf finally figured out what these statues mean." Rolf said. "They refer to a saying Rolf heard about in Rolf's old country. It proclaimed: As day becomes night, the punies shall play under the stars."

"Huh?" Nazz asked with a raised eyebrow. "What kind of saying is that?"

"I see!" Double D said. "These four statues each have four different symbols on them, the sun, the moon, a puni, and a star. I think that they can be switched so that they go in a specific order. If it relates to the saying, then the order has to be sun, moon, puni, star."

"Yes." Rolf said. "The matter that stands is how are to be switched."

"Maybe we missed something in here, like a switch?" Koops asked.

"A possibility, but not likely. I doubt we _all_ missed something that important." Goombella said. She was usually very observant, but she seemed to draw a blank.

"Well, we will-a-keep searching until we-a-find it." Mario told them.

* * *

Jimmy slowly came to. He noticed as he got up that he was completely surrounded by the punies. 

"No, don't!" he shouted. However, he suddenly noticed his leg was just fine. He got up and starred right at them.

"Puni first aid. You'd be surprised what you can do with an antenna and a few mushrooms." Pentuni said.

"Why'd you save me?" Jimmy asked.

"Because you saved us." Punio said.

"_Maybe I can trust these guys after all._" Jimmy thought. He managed to crack a smile, he first one he had since he arrived in this place.

"There, he trusts us!" Puniper said. "Done wasting time?"

"You couldn't get rid of me so easily." the same X-naut said, climbing back up from the warp pipe.

"_All right, I have to do this." _

Jimmy became unnaturally determined for his personality. He turned flat and walked out of the cadge and resumed to normal, ready to fight.

"Bring it on, pip-squeak!" the X-naut shouted.

Jimmy ran at the X-naut at incredible speed. What he lacked in strength was matched in his agility. "_I used to think gymnastics classes with Sarah where a waste of time." _

He did a few back flips and landed on it's head, forcing it to the floor. He jumped off and landed on his feet.

"You little twerp!" the X-naut was frustrated. It drew it's glowing staff. Doing a few spins with it in his hand, he charged at Jimmy head on. Jimmy jumped to avoid the swing.

"_I'm not going to be able to do this with a weapon of my own!" _

He noticed the X-naut running with the glowing staff like a pole-vault. The x-naut pegged it into the ground, and attempted to use it to jump off of and hit Jimmy. His agility saved him, and gave Jimmy enough time to grab the glowing staff for himself.

"Wha-" the X-naut began throwing punches at Jimmy, which where deflected by the staff he held as a shield. Jimmy looked for the right opportunity, and tripped him with the staff like he did before. When he fell, Jimmy stabbed it right into it's Armour. Jimmy managed to pierce it, and he let go. It's electrical power source for a radio set was ruptured, sending sparks flying and a short circuit to be created. He stood back and watched the X-naut screaming in pain as the electricity surged through it's body. It finally stopped after ten seconds.

"You… you win this time, kid." the X-naut gave us and ran off, leaving it's glowing rod behind.

"I'll take that!" Jimmy said, hold the rod. "I've never been that strong before... it feels good."

"Way to go, Jimmy!" Pentuni cheered from the cell.

Jimmy did a graceful bow as if he had just finished an on-stage show. He remembered the pipe that appeared before, and jumped into it. He appeared in another chamber, and saw a switch on the floor. He walked over and pressed it.

* * *

"What's this?" Koops asked. The chamber started shaking. Switches appeared in front of the four statues. 

"How did that happen?" Goombella asked.

"No matter." Rolf said. He pressed the switches until the statues had the sun, moon, puni and star symbols showing in that order.

Just then, the entire area started shaking.

"What in the world?" Double D asked. The statues suddenly vanished into the air, and behind them was a pathway.

"There!" Rolf pointed, running into the next chamber. The others followed.

"What's this?" Flurrie asked. She opened a nearby chest and revealed some boots.

"Why, that's a brand of super boots!" Mario said, examining them. "These are very expensive!"

"You mean we came all the way here for a pair of boots?" Double D asked.

"Well, not just any pair. These give one a new jump technique. Watch." Mario took off his own shoes and threw them into the abyss of the tree's chamber, then tried on the new pair.

They watched him jump into the air, and do a twirl in midair, and then slam on the ground with twice the speed and strength of a normal jump.

"Maybe we can do that in the Puni cadge!" Double D suggested. "I saw a pipe leading below in the chamber, so there must be a chamber below it."

"Right, then we have no time to loose!" Rolf said, running ahead of the group again.

* * *

"Here we go, the punies are safe." Double D said. By then, they had released the punies from their second prison. 

"Now we need to find that star and regain this tree." Rolf said. "And we have no time to loose."

"Right. Let's-a-go." Mario said.

* * *

They arrived in a large chamber, the largest one yet. 

"It appears to be a shrine." Double D noted. Rolf led the group to a podium with a statue. The statue had a slot the put the emblem in.

"This is it." Rolf stated. He motioned for the others to stand back as he placed the emblem into the statue.

Suddenly, flashes started occurring around them. Double D, Nazz, Jimmy, Mario, Koops, Goombella and Flurrie shielded their eyes. The flashing become brighter each time, until it finally stopped. When it finally stopped, they noticed a crystal star right near them.

"Finally!" Goombella shouted, running for the star.

"Not so fast, airhead!" Crump ran into the room and grabbed the star.

"Crump!" Double D shouted. "Give that back to us!"

"Funny, I didn't see you holding onto it before. It's mine, thank you so much for finding it for me."

"You rotten little"

"But I'll leave you with something in replacement. Something I'd like to call a remoteitimer-detonator. One strong enough to tear this little tree to pieces." Crump took a remote control and pressed a button.

"Better be quick!" Crump laughed. "And POW! I'm gone!" Crump took a small electonronic orb and slammed it into the ground creating a smoke. Just like that, he was gone.

"The star!" Rolf shouted in frustration.

"Rolf, we have to get out of here!" Double D said.

Alarms from the X-naut stations started blaring. They ran for a nearby pipe, that brought them back into another chamber. They continued to run, chamber through chamber, until they reached the main entrance room.

"Petuni look!" Punio gestured to his sister. They all looked and saw the elder puni and Crump in an argument.

"Move it you hag!" Crump shouted. "This place is gonna blow!"

"Hag? HAG?" the elder asked in surprise. "How dare you call me that? Prepare to feel my wrath- oh my back!"

"Ha! You older time, you can't defeat me. Now let me out before this place blows!" Crump demanded.

"Hold it!" Rolf shouted.

"Will you people ever let up? Fine, I guess I'll have to do this later." Crump turned off the detonator.

"Now, fools, prepare to be cast into your doom by Magnus Von Grapple!" Crump shouted.

He revealed a large robotic looking machine. He jumped into it the machine came to life. It stood before them, ready to start the fight.

"Supped-up machine or not, you're still going DOWN!" Goombella shouted.

Rolf immediately reacted and shouted, running at the machine with his bag. He slammed it as hard as he possibly could, but it's Armour was too strong. He bag ripped on impact, ruining Rolf's only weapon.

"You've got to be joking!" Crump laughed.

Double D ran across the room and jumped on the ground sending him up to the top of the war machine. He slammed his rod right on the window of the cock-pit, leaving a crack.

"That's the best you got?" Crump asked. The machine grabbed Double D and threw him off.

The two arms launched off the machine like rockets headed for the group.

"No!" Mario shouted. It was too late. They smelled right into the group creating an explosion.

"This can't end like this!" Rolf shouted.

Double D prepared to charge again, until he noticed Jimmy had a glowing staff. They nodded to each other, and ran at it at the same time. As they ran, the rocket arms attempted to hit them, but they both dodged with a few simultaneous back flips. Double D held his hands down, allowing Jimmy to jump on them. He trusted Jimmy into the air and he flew strait for the cock-pit of the machine. Jimmy smashed it again, this time doing no effect to it.

"Ha!" Crump shouted. "You failed to hurt me!"

"Who said I was trying to hurt you?" Jimmy asked casually.

Crump finally realized what was going on. "It's a distraction!"

He failed to notice Mario slam his hammer on the machine and dent it. Koops ran to it and shot his shell at the same dent. Sparks started to fly.

Double D saw the opportunity. He stabbed his rod right through the dent. It pierced right through the robot.

"You little insect!" Magnus's robot arm grabbed Double D and rocketed over a cliff. It tossed Double D off the side and out of the battle.

"No!" Jimmy shouted, and slammed his staff into the machine's chassis. He accomplished nothing, and was sent back by one of it's arms.

Mario held up his map and started a sweet treat maneuver. In this time, Nazz ran and struck the machine with a punch.

"Ow!" she said, taking her arm back and holding it.

"I don't understand!" Mario said, taking his map back. "Does this thing have a weak spot?"

"NO!" Crump shouted. The rocket arms flew and collided into the group again. This time, Goombella and Nazz where both knocked out.

"Maybe I can do this?" Flurrie inhaled and breathed out a gale. The robotically arms flew across the room and exploded on impact with a wall.

"Ha, and now it has nothing to defend itself with!" she said satisfied.

In her speech, she didn't notice the Magnus stomp right on her. She was knocked out as well.

Jimmy ran at the machine screaming, but he too was kicked and stomped right of the fight.

"This isn't good!" Mario said. He, Koops, and Rolf stood alone against the machine.

"I have an idea!" Mario shouted. He took out his crystal star he got back at Hooktail's castle.

"The star! At last, I can take it!" Crump said.

"Not-a-so fast, Crump! Did you-a-know that these stars have-a-magical powers?" Mario asked. Crump raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't tried this before, so now I shall!" Mario said. He held out the star, which started floating in the air and grow to a larger size.

"Guys, we-a have to focus all of our emotion into this-a star!" Mario shouted. The star was large enough to stand on as a platform. They started thinking about their emotional hatreds, excitements, everything about them. The star grew larger and larger. It quickly became so large it couldn't float anymore, and it dropped to the floor. It created an earthquake, and what looked like a wave on the ground. The Magnus von grapple shook and it's lights started to flicker.

"I've had enough!" Crump shouted. He launched a missile from his machine, and struck Mario and Koops, knocking them both out.

That left Rolf as the last one.

Rolf started running to the robotic menace.

"That's it? That's your final move?" Crump asked.

Rolf took one of his rocks that broke out of his bag and threw it at the cockpit.

"What the?" Crump asked. In this distraction, Rolf grabbed Double D's rod which was still imbedded in the machine and took it out. He spun it as he ran, and charged at the machine. He took out one of it's legs, and it fell over.

"ARG!" Crump shouted. The machine may had fallen, but it wasn't out. More missiles fired from the Magnus.

Rolf dodged them all. Even more, much larger one started firing. He saw his chance. He grabbed one, and turned it around in midair. He ran and watched the missile the Magnus von grapple head on. It erupted into flames.

Rolf stabbed the rod into the ground and waited for Crump to come from his ruined craft. Rolf ran when he saw his head emerge, and drop kicked him.

"AHH!" Crump shouted. He started to run from his flaming craft and picked up a radio.

"Troops, fall back! I repeat, fall back!" Crump shouted. As he ran, he failed to notice in his carelessness he dropped the second crystal star.

* * *

"Oh, my aching head…" Double D said, getting up. The last thing he remembered was being knocked off a cliff. He was alone, ad in a new chamber now. 

"You!" Double D said. He noticed the three shadow sirens standing next to him.

**"Ice!"** Beldam shouted. Her arms started to glow a dark blue. She threw a punch at Double D. Her ice powers froze the boy on place.

**"Electric!" **Marilynn punched him with an electrical charge, breaking the ice around him and knocking to the floor.

"I'm.. going to make you pay for that. Beldam, you're going to pay!" Double D shouted.

Vivian gasped.

"Vivian, you idiot! Don't just stand there! Finnish him!" Beldam shouted. Vivian walked over to Double D, who was on the floor.

She grabbed him and he started glowing red and purple. Double D moaned in pain for a little while. He felt power surging through his body. She allowed him to the floor after a few seconds.

"Let us leave, NOW!" Beldam shouted. She vanished into the shadows. Marilynn did as well.

"Good luck." Vivian said, right before she vanished into the shadows as well.

"….what?" Double D asked. "_She could have killed me_." Double D thought. "_But then why didn't she_?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _That ends the exciting conclusion of the Boggly Woods arc! Hoped you liked it. I'll update again soon._


	12. Chapter 12: Dance Party

**Author's notes:**_I know it's a very short chapter, but enjoy it anyway._

Chapter 12: Dance Party

"What?" Groudus angrily asked the messenger who arrived at his throne.

"It is true. Mario and his group completely broke through our defenses."

"The shadow sirens and Crump?"

"All defeated at the team's hands. They got the star before we did and chased us out of the great tree."

Groudus slammed his fist down in frustration.

"See?" the messenger asked. He turned on a monitor and showed them footage of Rolf beating up the Magnus van Grapple robot.

"You're dismissed." Groudus told his minion. The minion walked our of the room. Groudus began watching the footage again. "I _loathe_ you all."

* * *

"Ha! Beat ya!" Marie shouted at her unfortunate sister. 

"Oh come on!" May shouted.

"Cough it up!" Marie shouted.

May slammed her cards on the metallic table and gave up her barrette to Marie.

"Lee, want to join us?" Marie asked.

"What are ya play'n?" Lee asked.

"Five card stud."

"Yeah, I'm in." Lee said, grabbing at seat.

"You cheated Marie!"

"No I didn't, May!"

"Come on, double or nothing!" May said, putting a ring of hers on bet.

"You're on!" Marie said, putting up the barrette and a scarf.

"Hm…" Lee placed her CD player on the bet.

"Okay, now deal the card."

"Shut up, May! I know what to do!"

"Yeah, and you cheat too. _I'll _deal the cards!"

"Hey girls." Lee said, pointing to Peach who sat alone on her bed. "Yo Peach! You want to play five card stud?" Lee shouted.

"What's that?" Peach asked.

"Never mind." Lee said. "Are we the only ones in this dimension who know what cards even are?"

"Probably, now deal the cards already!" Marie complained.

Peach watched them play their game. She saw it as unusual and strange, like an alien ritual.

"_I don't care about their little games. I need to know if Mario received my e-mail." _

"You know, I wonder…" Mare said as May dealt the cards. "Where did Eddy and Ed go? Double D wrote in his response they where missing."

"What do you care? You know at least _you're _boyfriend's safe!" May said.

"Just a little concerned is all." Marie said. "I have every right to be, giving the circumstances."

"You're starting to sound like Double D. Now, take your cards!" May said.

"Y'know, she does make a good point. What did happen to Eddy? I'm worried." Lee asked.

"Ah, you know the eds. They can perfectly well take care of themselves. Their good at making money, aren't they?" May said.

"No!" Lee said. "That's why I'm starting to get worried."

"Gee, I never thought of it that way." May finally confessed.

There was a quick mechanical whirring sound. They all turned and saw the door to their room open.

"TEC wants to see us again." Peach said, walking out the door. Marie shrugged to May, as they walked out of the door. Lee waited for them both to leave before she secretly grabbed everything on the bet table and shoved in under her pillow. Then she ran to catch up.

* * *

"What is it, TEC?" Peach asked. The lights turned on, and the monitor responded. 

"Hello again, Princess Peach."

"What, and we're not even here?" Marie asked, arms folded.

"Peach, I heard you the other day. You said we wished to be dancing?"

"You eavesdropped TEC?" Peach asked.

"My job is to monitor your activity." TEC explained.

"…yeah, I said I wanted to be back at my castle. I said that I missed the ballroom and the dancing."

"Well, when you said you wanted to dance, you made me… well…"

"TEC?" Peach asked.

"Peach, I need to comprehend your desire so I can further research this love concept you spoke of. In order to do so, I must ask of you to dance with me."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! He's skipped a few stages!" Lee elbowed to May.

"TEC. You're a mainframe computer. How can I dance with you if your exist as a artificial intelligence?" Peach asked the monitor.

"True, I cannot do so, but would this be a suitable substitute?"

A hologram appeared before Peach.. One of herself.

"What the-?" Peach asked.

"Heh… I can't tell them apart!" Marie chuckled sarcastically, because the hologram was transparent.

"So you want me to dance with this?" Peach asked.

"What about us?" Lee asked.

"You may dance as well." TEC said.

"What? With no boys?" Marie asked.

Peach swore she could of heard TEC groan. Peach held onto her hologram. The lights dimmed and she began to slow dance. Almost immediately, Lee covered her ears.

"Eh, this song is _so_ 50 years ago!"

"It is a classical number." TEC said.

"Here's some _real _music!" Lee said. She walked over to the monitor and took out a CD.

"Where's the CD drive on this thing?"

A drive popped out, and Lee inserted the disk. The classic song came to a halt and was replaced by dance music. Somehow, the lighting turned to dark and a spot light shone in the middle of the room.

"Now, I'll hit the dance floor and show you all what dancing is about!" Lee said. She ran and started to do some break dancing that was responded with oos and aahs. He continued her interesting moves until Marie grabbed her from the spotlight and took her place. She tried to do a few of the same moves, but failed and slammed her face on the metallic floor. Everyone laughed, and Peach thought she somehow heard TEC laughing.

"Face it, Marie! You cannot beat the almighty Lee Kanker in a dance competition!" Lee smirked.

"Oh yeah, bring it!"

They both continued to dance, though Marie did significantly worse. May walked over to Peach.

"It almost makes you forget that we're stuck here." May said. Peach laughed.

Tec allowed one small laugh as Marie slammed into the ground after totally screwing up a move.

May sarcastically applauded and laughed until Marie got up and gave her a slap.

"Ow!" May shouted.

"Care to dance?" TEC asked.

"I… guess. This is a tad unusual but…" she grabbed her transparent hologram and started to do intricate dances. She spun the clone around, and caught it in mid spin. The hologram did the same, though Peach was surprised to see a hologram able to make any sort of physical contact.

"Hey, check this out." May gestured to Lee. They watched the quick moving dancing being preformed by the two Peaches. The song finally came to an end. Being used to a ball, Peach bowed gracefully as the hologram vanished into the air.

"Hey, I think she's better then _you!_" May teased Marie, only to have another blow delivered to her face.

"Hm!" TEC said. "That was fun." TEC froze at that last statement.

"_Fun_? Is what I just experienced the concept called fun?"

"Yes, indeed TEC. Now do you get it?" Peach asked.

"Partially. I will just analyze this data and be satisfied."

"Good. Now TEC, I have some favors to ask of you."

"Yes, Princess Peach?"

"First, did Mario receive his E-mail?" Peach asked.

"Why or course, Princess Peach." TEC assured.

"And secondly, I wish to send out another message."

"Yes, me too!" Marie shouted.

"Yes. Go on." TEC said. Peach typed her message to Mario. She finished in a minute. However, because May and Lee's "boyfriends" where missing, only Marie wrote. She pressed a button when she was done.

"Both messages sent. Thank you." TEC said.

"Finally!" Marie said. "Let's get back to the card game."

"Uh… yeah." Lee said reluctantly. The three Kanker sisters walked out.

"You're still a weird computer TEC." Peach said as she walked out.

"Good night, Princess Peach." TEC said.

* * *

**Author's notes: **_Yep... Short. Sorry, the next one will be longer._


	13. Chapter 13: Millennium Door 3

**Author's Notes: **_I'm back again, folks. So, let's hear it for this next one: _

Chapter 13: Millennium Door 3

"Rolf, in honor of your bravery and heroism and in saving our Tree, I knight thee: Rolf, brave hero of the Punies." the elder said, giving him a new authentic whacking-bag.

"Rolf thanks you as well." Rolf said.

"Also accept this for our gratitude:" the elder held out a necklace. In the Necklace was the puni emblem, imbedded in a medallion.

"Rolf accepts." Rolf placed the necklace around his neck. He turned to his friends. "Shall we go?" Rolf asked. "Like sock-head-Edd-boy said, we must return to the Thousand-Year door with the star to find the next one?"

"Yes. I bid you all farewell!" Double D said. The punies shouted their goodbyes as they walked away from the tree.

* * *

"So… what's this I hear about? A door?" Jimmy asked. 

"You'll-a see it when we get there." Mario said.

_Beep._

Mario reached into his pocket and revealed his mailbox SP to the surprise of Jimmy and Flurrie. He opened it and read it.

"_Dear Mario:_

_It is me again. The X-nauts saw you beating Crump so badly. Even I saw it, though some boy with blue hair did the most of the fighting as far as I can tell. Maybe he's this legendary hero that they keep speaking of? ...No, I doubt it. But just know that they're not letting this end without a fight, and will probably be on your case more now. Just be careful out there. I'll do what I can here to learn more. Until them, so long!_

_-Princess Peach Toadstool_"

At the same time, Double D's laptop went off. He turned it on and activated his him computer. He groaned.

"Another message from Marie."

"_Hey muffin!_

_Wazzup? Not much? You know, my sisters are really upset that Eddy and Ed are missing, because they can't talk to them. Maybe you are too. Well, whatever, do I have a story for you, cupcake! I and Lee where in this big break dancing competition! And I completely won the game! I beat her so bad! So anyway, we also heard you guys beat the crud out of this crump guy and some shadows. Sweet! Well, keep up the good work, and I'll be waiting for you, my knight! See ya!_

_You're my Muffin!_

_Marie Kanker_"

"Muffin?" Jimmy couldn't help but laugh.

"We can talk about baked goods another time. Now we have to bring this star to the door!" Double D said.

* * *

They arrived at the door in good time. This time, Rolf held up the star, since he still had it. As he did, he also help the map. The lights started again, and the two crystal stars started floating in the air. 

"This reminds me of the lights on the stage!" Flurrie dreamed. Jimmy thought it looked rather spectacular.

A ray of light shone on Rolf standing up on the podium. He held up the map, and allowed the light to pierce right through it.

Soon, the light show ended and Rolf stood with the map. Mario reclaimed the map and observed it.

"I still can't-a-make heads or tails with this." Mario said.

"We should get back to the professor." Goombella suggested.

"Is Frankly that Goomba archeologist?" Flurrie asked.

"And a professor." Goombella nodded.

"Well team, we should-a go now." Mario said. They all nodded and walked away from the chamber.

* * *

"Hm. Ha ha!" Frankly exclaimed. 

"So, do you know where the star is?" Double D asked.

"Indeed!" Frankly said. "It is in a floating city called Glitzville!"

"Huh?" Double D asked. "A floating city? Up in the sky, how's that possible?"

"When you have enough money, you can do just about anything around here. Anyways, it's just a huge tourist attraction."

"Yes!" Nazz said. "We finally have some fun!"

"Good. Anything else we need to know before we go?" Double D asked.

"One other thing you may want to know. In the center of this floating amusement park is a place called the Glitz pit. It's a fighting rink where people go to watch professional battlers duke it out."

"Sounds glorious." Jimmy commented. "But how do we get to this floating city?"

"Now's the hard part." Frankly said glumly.

"Oh boy, here we go." Nazz rolled her eyes.

"In order to get there, you must ride a blimp. But in order to get a ticket, one must have certain, um, _connections_." Frankly said.

"What kind of _connections_?" Koops asked.

"The Syndicate, the one that rules over the east side of Rougeport. Um… it's where you get them."

"What? You want us to make a deal with the _mafia_?" Jimmy asked.

"There's no alternative." Frankly said. "Be careful."

"This is too dangerous for all of us to go." Koops said.

"Fine. Jimmy, Nazz, Koops, and Double D. Stay-a here." Mario said. "I, Goombella, Flurrie and Rolf will-a deal with this." they walked out of the house.

"…I guess that leaves us free to explore the town for the rest of the day." Double D said.

"Do you know where to get something to eat about here? I'm positively starving!" Jimmy said.

"Yes, let's go get a bite." Koops said.

* * *

The four of them walked from the house and back to Podley's again. 

"So, what do they serve here?" Jimmy asked.

"Check this out." Nazz showed him the menu.

"Hmm… a Shroom Cake sounds a tad to causal, though it may make for a decent desert with a side of decor Spaghetti. Ah, I believe that is what I will order." Jimmy was a timid, but otherwise a very fancy eater and known for his artistic view.

"Have you decided your orders?" a waiter went to them.

"Spaghetti dinner with a touch of Shroom Cake with tasty tonic off to the side."

"Um… I'll just have the mushroom."

"Fresh juice, and a Zezz T. Special dinner, please."

"I'll take the Super mushroom."

"Coming up." the waiter said before they departed. As they waited, they got into discussion.

"So… seen any good movies lately?" Nazz asked Double D.

"_Star Wars III_. I feel it's a good end to the trilogy."

"_Star Wars_?" Koops asked. He obviously never heard of it. "What is _Star Wars_?"

"Do you know what a movie is?"

"Of course I do. Our worlds aren't _that _different." Koops said.

"My bad." Nazz shied off for a second. "Anyway, the _Star Wars _trilogy is about an intergalactic war far away from our galaxy. I think there is roughly seven movies total."

"Correct me if I'm wrong… but if there are seven, then why did you say the 3rd just came out and ended the trilogy?"

"They showed the movies to the public out of order." Double D said.

"That must have been confusing."

"Yeah, it sort of was." Nazz said. "Well, anyway, is there any movies around here you have seen?"

"You may not have heard of it, but have you heard of the movie called _Koopa's day off?_"

"No, what's it about?"

"Oh, it's this great story about this guy who works at a company, and he is given the day off. So he takes the company car and joy-rides it off a cliff…" as Koops went on, Double D looked at Jimmy who was drawing something. He looked and saw Jimmy's sketch.

"Wow." Double D saw a near perfect illustration of Koops talking to Nazz. Double D looked at the detail, from the shading and the faces all the way to the background. He even managed to get Flavio in mid-song in a table in the back of the restaurant.

"Do you like it?" Jimmy asked.

"This is truly a sight to behold." Double D said, examining the paper.

"Thanks." Jimmy said. He continued to draw as Double D looked back to Koops and Nazz.

"…and so he devours it, _whole." _

"Ha! Hounds like a funny movie!"

"I'd say the rest, but I'm don't want to spoil it." Koops said.

"We ought to get to the movie theatre and see this." Nazz said to Double D.

"Sounds good." Double D said.

"Any other good movies out?" Nazz asked Koops.

"Let's see. Um… there is "_The Paragoombas_", "_The legend of Zelda_", and-"

"Your orders are here." the waiter said, causally handing them their plates.

"Ah, it looks divine! My compliments to the chef of this place." Jimmy said.

"Anything else?" the waiter asked.

"Nah, that's it." Nazz said.

"Thank you." the waiter walked over to the next table.

"Let's dig in." Nazz said.

* * *

Night rolled by. They went to the Inn again. Everyone had fallen asleep, except for Double D again. He had set up his laptop on a table, and had just finished his reply to Marie. He re-read it for spelling errors: 

"_To Marie Kanker:_

_I received your electronic mail and heard about your dancing contest. Congratulations on your victory. Just out of curiosity, don't you feel strange having dance contests whilst being held against your will in parts unknown? Anyway, I found Jimmy, but none of the other Eds yet. I implore you to be cautious. Do not let your guard down._

_-Edward_."

"This should do." Double D said. He clicked on a button. The mail had been sent. _"This feels so strange. I don't think I have ever been that open to the Kankers before."_

He looked out the window to the moon.

"Hm…" Double D took out a telescope. He looked directly up, and saw the city of Glitzville. He noticed lights from above the city.

"Hm…" he said as he zoomed in the multiple colors.

"Incredible…" he said. "Blue, yellow, green… that place glows in the night bright enough to be a star all it's own."

He remembered what had occurred during Boggly Woods. There was no way he could have foreseen those strange events, nor could he tell what awaited him in that city of lights.

He looked at Mario who was fast asleep on one of the beds. "_Today he made a deal with a mob. I heard his story about it, too. That man seems to have adventures every day." _

He looked at the city one more time before closing his laptop and getting himself into his bed. He knew as he fell slowly to sleep he couldn't possibly even dream of the events that would come to pass very soon.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Yes, it's time for the Glitzville arc! For those of you who enjoyed that part of the game, you're in luck, because I plan to make it longer then the previous ones. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the ones to come!_


	14. Chapter 14: Welcome to Glitzville!

**Author's Notes: **_The moment has come, folks! I will begin the Glitzville arc here:_

Chapter 14: Welcome to Glitzville!

"Double D! You're late!" Nazz scolded as he arrived.

He was breathless from the run. "My… apologies…"

"…meh, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said that. Anyway, the thing's going to launch soon."

"Where's everyone else?"

"Already on board."

"Uh-oh!" he said. They ran until a fish-looking creature stopped them.

"Tickets, please!"

Double D and Nazz didn't have time. They threw the tickets and ran for the blimp. They ran through the door and saw the rest of the gang sitting in the benches.

"Wow! Jeez, you almost missed the flight!" Goombella said.

"My apologies." Double D responded, grabbing a seat.

"Attention passengers. This is your pilot speaking. The blimp will now depart for the accent to Glitzville. Please wear all your seatbelts at all times. That is all."

The blimp shook, and the sound of engines blared. It had released ballast, and it released itself from the ground.

* * *

"Attention passengers. We are now docking at Glitzville square. Please report to the elevator room." 

The passengers all crowed into a small room like sardines.

All sorts of conversations started.

"Get off my foot!"

"Rolf apologizes."

"Dude, that place is _so_ shiny."

"Is this a bad time to say I'm afraid of heights?"

"The light décor is quite fastening, but a bit clichéd."

"Do any of you know where the bathroom is?"

"I must insist that you REMOVE YOUR HAND FROM MY HAT!"

"Let's-a-go already!"

"Um… oh, we're moving."

The elevator room was lowering itself from the rest of the blimp by a wire. It lowed into the light-filled city until it landed right in the landing pad.

The elevator doors opened and the passengers walked out.

"Wow, this place is really like an amusement park!" Jimmy said.

"Let's see." Koops looked at a brochure. "There's the Juice Bar, the Shop, a telephone booth, and most importantly, the Glitz pit!"

"So, where do we begin looking for the crystal star?" Goombella asked.

"Let's-a-try there." Mario pointed to another building, under a very large cloth.

"That's not on the brochure." Koops looked at the building, then at the brochure again.

"Maybe it's a new attraction?" Flurrie asked.

"Just what this place needs." Nazz said sarcastically. The crowds of people where overwhelming. Everything from Toads, mice, bomb-ombs to koopas walked down the walkways.

"Looks like that attraction under wraps is already popular." Nazz said. They traveled over to the place and observed the vast crowds surrounding the place.

"HEY FOLKS!" a voice suddenly shouted from inside the cloaked structure.

"Can it be?" Double D asked.

"INDEED IT IS SO FOLKS! FINALLY, AFTER GENEROUS LOAN FROM THE GLITZ PIT MANAGER, I HAVE CONSTRUCTED…" the voice stopped and the cover was lifted off by a crane revealing the store underneath it. All of the cul-de-sacers gasped at the name.

"EDDY'S SOUVENIR STAND!"

The crowds roared in excitement and formed a line at the counter. The heroes joined the line in the back and waited for the line to reach their point.

"Hey, and what can I get for…" the cashier dropped everything when he saw Double D's face.

"Eddy?" Double D asked.

"…I'm closing the stand down for ten minutes!" Eddy placed a sign that said just that. They heroes followed Eddy to the entrance to the stand.

"Double D!" Eddy shouted.

Eddy also took note that Rolf, Nazz and Jimmy stood nearby.

"Where's the rest?"

"I don't know. I'm trying to find them all, and thank goodness I found you!"

"Man, this is so awesome. Finally, what happened to you guys!"

"Okay Eddy, spill it." Nazz said. "How did you get a stall opened in a floating amusement park?"

"Okay, ladies and germs, it's like this: I found myself here somehow after the shipwreck thing. I don't really know how I got in an flying city after a shipwreck, but just bare with me. So, I tried to find you guys for hours, and eventually I figured, why not get you guys to come to me? So I decide a way to get you guys to find me and get a scam going."

"You mean you plan on conning this place out of it's money? I thought the sailing "_scam_" was enough to teach you different." Double looked angry.

"Well, that's what I wanted to do at first. I took my idea to start making money to the Glitz pit, because that's the star attraction at this place. I had to wait for hours for security to make an appointment with the manager, but I spoke to him. He's called Mr. Grubba. Now, this guys was a lizard-looking thing, not to mention FAT but he's cool because we struck a deal. He said that if I sold their souvenir merchandise to make them look good for the pigeons-, err- public, I would get a deed to start Eddy's souvenir stand! I could make a living, and have my name in lights among the Glitzville's attractions! I figured if anyone I knew saw the name, that they could come here and find me!"

"Compared to us, you had a blast!" Nazz said.

"Now I'm gonna be rich!" Eddy said.

"…well, now he have a story to tell you." Double D said. "First, I want to introduce you to my new friends."

"I'm-a-Mario!"

"The name's Goombella, man!"

"Hey. I'm Koops."

"You can called me Flurrie!"

"I'm Eddy!" Eddy said to them. "So?" he turned to Double D. "Making friends with the locals? Smart move, kid! That we the best move I made ever! That Grubba guy's my hero."

"Eddy, the reason we're up here is to find something called a crystal star."

"What's that?"

"Eddy, do we have a story for you." Double D said.

* * *

"Whoa." Eddy said when Double D finished explaining. "That's what you've been up to?" 

"I assure you, it's all true."

"No, I believe you. I've seen strange looking things since I've got here. Well, I don't know where the star is."

"That's okay. So, can you help us?"

"Sure." Eddy said.

"Then, can you come with us in search?" Jimmy asked.

"Can't."

"But Eddy-"

"Sock-head, Igotta stay! I've signed a contract."

"That's fine with us. He'd probably just annoy us if he joined us anyway." Jimmy said.

"Jimmy!" Double D shouted.

"Sorry." Jimmy said.

"Besides, I can help. You can take anything from here for free granted you don't tell that Grubba guy. Oh, and I can also fill you in on stuff about this place. I just have to stay here and work." Eddy said.

"Okay. You're probably safest if you stay here anyway." Double D said.

"I'll be seeing ya!" Eddy waved them goodbye. They waved back and he walked back the counter to open the stand again.

* * *

"This building here is the Glitz pit." Jimmy observed, pointing out the largest building ahead. "Let's check this out." 

They walked to the doors of the building, which opened automatically. Inside was the lobby. Rock music played in the background from the intercom, and people walked down the halls, some the paparazzi, some fans, some fighters.

"Nice lobby!" Goombella said. The lobby itself was tow stories tall, with stairs leading to the balcony floor. News crews filled in front of some large doors. What got their attention was a large projection of a computer screen. They walked over to the screen.

"Oh, this must be the fighting schedule." Nazz said. "It says. Currently there's a matching going on between the first and second topmost ranked fighters here. Rawk Hawk and the Koopinator."

"Sounds cool. I say we take a break and watch the fight." Goombella suggested.

"Yeah." Koops agreed.

"I guess so." Double D also agreed. They walked through two large doors and saw the huge fighting arena. Seats surrounded the fighting rink like a wrestling arena. Lights shone over the fighting arena as well, and a monitor behind them gave them a more close up shot of the current fight. Fans screamed and cheered in their seats. The decided to grab some seats and watch.

The fight however didn't go much longer. One of the fighters, a huge bird-looking one with enormous muscles landed right on top of the other fighter, a koopa in a suit of Armour. It was over. The crowd gave loud cheers and boos.

"So!" the promptor shouted as he walked over to the very proud bird-looking fighter. "Another victory belongs to Rawk Hawk! How's it feel!"

"It's awesome!" Rawk said as he spoke into the microphone. "There's not a fighter alive that can take me down!"

"Awesome!" the promptor said. "Hey, champion! How's about you show this here crowd your belt!"

"Yeah!" Rawk held up a large belt, one that looked like a wrestling belt.

"Holy crap!" Goombella shouted when she saw it. "Check out the belt!"

They both looked and saw the belt. Imbedded in it was a star shaped gem.

"The crystal star! It's on the Champion's belt!" Double D shouted, looking strangely at it.

"Ha! Thanks and good day, folks!" Rawk said, walking away from the MIC and through a set of doors.

* * *

"Okay… what do we do now?" Nazz asked as they walked back into the lobby. 

"Let's examine the choices at hand." Double D said. "The star belongs to the champion, and we obviously can't steal it."

"Hm…" Koops thought.

"Guys, it looks like Mario's got something to say." Jimmy said.

"Yes?" Flurrie looked to Mario.

"I think I-a found a way." Mario said.

"Great!" Rolf said. "What plan have you concocted?"

"Well…" Mario started, but stopped.

"Yeah?" Double D asked.

"The way I-a-see it, the only right way we have is to become fighters here." Mario said.

"Whoa!" Jimmy said.

"It's the champion's belt. All we have to do is to-a-fight our way up."

"Oh nana." Rolf was surprised.

"Come on, it's probably the safest-a fights we've had so far." Mario said.

"Fine, we're in." Double D said.

"Okay, let's get signed up into this thing."

"This is going to be so cool!" Goombella said.

* * *

"Hey, security guy!" Goombella said to a security officer blocking the door. "Care to let us in here?" 

"Sorry. This place is only for fighters and the staff." the strong security guard said. He was in a black uniform with a tie to match his blue skin. He also wore sunglasses.

"That's why we have to get back there." Nazz said. "We are going to sign up as fighters of the glitz pit!"

"Oh, cool!" the guard said. "If you will follow this hallway, you will find Grubba's office. He runs the show here. It's the second red colored door you'll find in here."

"Thank you sir." Double D said. The guard allowed them through the doors. This hallway was a lot less crowded. There where many doors, and each one was clock off by a security guard. They kept walked until they reached the red door described by the guard.

"Sir!" Double D said as the security guard looked down to him. "We are looking to sign up."

"Ah yes. Grubba is right in here." the guard opened the door and allowed the group in.

"Oh!" Grubba shouted when he saw the group. "Who the heck are you people?"

"Mario, Goombella, Koops, Flurrie, Edward, Nazz, Rolf, and Jimmy." Double D said, pointing to each of them as he talked about them.

"And you've come into my office: why?"

"Because we wish become fighters in the Glitz pit!" Double D stated.

"Woo hoo! Nellie, that's great!" Grubba got out of his seat. Eddy was right, he did look like a lizard looking creature. "So, I see y'all there are ambitious about this. Why do you want to become fighters?"

"To be champions!" Rolf stated proudly.

"Ah! You remind me of myself when I was a kid. I wanted to be a fighter too. I never became champ, mind you, but I did become a fighter. I was world known fighter. But I retired and now look, I'm the prompter! Come on, I'll give ya a tour!"

* * *

"This is the champs room!" Grubba said as he opened the door. As he did, he saw Rawk who was combing his hair. 

"HEY, 'YA MIND!" Rawk screeched and threw a shoe. It slammed the door shut.

"Moooving right along…" Grubba walked over to the next room with the group.

"This is the major league locker room. It's where all of the fighters between the rankings of 1 and 10 stay."

* * *

"So, y'all get it?" Grubba asked when they all returned to his office. 

"Yeah." Jimmy said.

"Hold up a minute there, partner." Grubba said. "An eight member team is too cheap out there on the field. Sorry, but a team can only be 5 total."

"Okay, then let's split up into an even set of groups." Double D said. Double D and Mario walked to two different sides of the room. Nazz, Jimmy and Rolf followed Double D while Flurrie, Goombella, and Koops followed Mario.

"Wait, Jimmy. _You _want to compete?" Nazz asked.

"Yeah! I'll give 'em heck out there."

"Ah, so now that y'all are in your groups, you have to choose your team leader." Grubba continued his explanation.

"Double D." Jimmy said.

"Who's that?" Grubba asked.

"Sorry. To you, it's Edward." Jimmy said back.

"Wait, Jimmy. Why me?" Double D asked.

"You are smart. We'll need a smart leader in the fight." Nazz said. The others agreed.

"For our team, we've decided on Mario." Koops said.

"Mario, Edward. Stand up here." Grubba asked.

Mario and Double D walked forth.

"No, you're names are cool, but in the rink, I say we give you two nicknames for your "fighter's handle." Mario, I think maybe… I got it! The Great Gonzales!"

"Gonzales?" Mario asked.

"Yes, it will do!" Grubba decided. "Now as for you…" he thought hard. "Oh! I know about you, Edward! You can be the Extraordinary Eduardo!"

"…Okay." Double D said.

"So, then. Teams Gonzales and Eduardo. Please sign your names on this contract and we'll be official!"

One by one, they signed all their names on a the contract.

"Yes! Good to see some new faces!" Grubba said, shaking their hands. "I'll just add you to the list." Grubba went to his computer and typed in the team names into the list of fighters.

"Now, sorry to say, but you two team as of now will be in the bottom ranks of all the fighters."

"Hm… so we'll have to work our way up the ranks to become champion." Double D stated.

"Indeed. Now, here's how the whole fighting system works. First off, it's sport. Not bloody, gory, killing each other thing. Should any of these events occur, the fight will end, the hurt team will automatically win and the foul team will loose a rank. If it's real bad, then the team that caused the incident would be expelled from the ranks. Eh, but actually, y'all probably done listening to me. The manager will fill ya in. Miss Jolene?"

"Yes? You called me in, sir?" a toad woman walked in. She was dressed a red suit and had red high heels with glasses. The sports on her toad head where white with a pink background, and had yellow hair that was visible going in front of her face. She seemed like a business woman in every way.

"These are the two newest teams in the fights. Take them to the minor league locker room, and prep them for their first fight.

"Yes sir." she said. "Now if you will just follow me?"

They walked out of the office and followed Jolene through the hallway. As they walked, Jolene began to explain.

"Okay, there's couple of things I want to say so you understand. First of all, what Mr. Grubba says, goes. That's that." she signaled one of the guards and issued him to step out of the way. The obedient guard obeyed and they walked into another room.

Unlike the rest of the good-looking, attractive Glitz pit, this room looked like a mess. There was dirt marks on the floor, and the room smelt a bit. The lockers where dented, including one that was nearly broken in two, with two visible footprints imbedded in them.

"Messy, messy, messy…" Double D said under his breath. Jolene heard it.

"Yes, yes. I know it's not the most attractive room in the Glitz pit. But that's all the more motivation to try and rank up higher."

"I'll say." Nazz commented.

"Well, now that's that, I should tell you how to set up a battle. Here's how the whole thing works. First off, your rankings. Sorry, Team Gonzales, but because Team Eduardo was technically signed in first, their ranking is one better then yours. That is, Eduardo and his team are at rank 20, and team Gonzales is at team 21. Which team would like to fight first?"

"We will go for it." Double D volunteered.

"Very well. Please pay attention to this monitor." Jolene walked over to a TV screen in the wall by the door. "There's a button here, and when you press it, you will automatically call Grubba for the fight."

"You mean this one?" Double D asked. He pressed a button and the monitor gave them a view of Grubba.

"Ah, I see Jolene is already got you started? Boy howdy! Right then, I'll just reserve this match. Aha, you first match shall be against the 19th top ranked tag team… the Goomba bros. Okay, now, in this fight, I want you to appeal to the crowd. You know, give them waves, gestures, show them cameras your good sides, if ya catch my drift? Okay, good. I'll meet ya'll in the arena!"

The monitor turned off.

"Now, you just wait for security to come to escort you to the arena. Got everything?" Jolene asked.

"I suppose so." Double D said.

"Well, I will just go grab a seat. Good luck." she straitened her glasses and walked away. A few seconds later, a guard showed up.

"Match time, come on, bub." the guard said. He lead Team Eduardo out of the room.

"Com' on, Mario. Let's grab a seat!" Goombella said.

* * *

"Oh everyone, cool it!" Eddy shouted at the people in his line. "QUIET DOWN! The next match is about to begin." he pointed at the television in his stall. The people in line stopped clamoring and watched along with Eddy at his stall. 

"Gee, don't they ever stop talking?" Eddy said, taking a sip of soda.

* * *

"Hello, and welcome y-all!" Grubba shouted on the rink. "So, you nervous about this next fight with the new team?" Grubba asked the Goomba bros. 

"Nervous of some newbies? Ya right, bring it on!" one of the Goombas taunted.

"Oh boy, enthusiasm! Let's see how this goes! Oh! Here's one of the newest teams now, team Eduardo!"

In entered Double D, Nazz, Rolf and Jimmy, all waving at the exited audience.

* * *

Eddy spat out all the soda he was drinking and started coughing. "CRAP!"

* * *

"This is Team Eduardo. It's lead by the Extraordinary Eduardo here!" Double D waved his hands. 

"And his team is Nazz, Rolf, and Jimmy!"

"You got a bone to pick?" the Goombas asked.

"Now, a few things before the match-" Grubba started, but was pushed out of the way by the Goombas.

"HERE, HAVE A BONE!" it jumped on Double D hitting him to the floor.

"Hey, cheaters, you can't do that!" Jimmy shouted.

"Aw, the baby's crying?" one of the Goombas said rudely.

Jimmy's hands became fists and he growled.

"Jimmy, go!" Double D pointed at the Goombas. Jimmy nodded and ran with Double D. They both took out the rod/staff and charged at them head on. They gave two strikes to two Goombas and they fell down. The other three grunted.

"Rolf!" Double D called. Rolf nodded and ran at another one at full speed. He jumped into the air and landed on the Goomba, and whacked it with his bag at the same time. It fell instantly.

One of the two remaining Goombas ran to Double D in an attempt to hit him again, but Double D dodged and struck it with his rod. It was down, but not out. It got up and this time went to strike Nazz, but she ignored it, and ran ahead to the other Goomba. She gave it a good solid punch and it slammed on the other side of the rink. She knew she had to appeal to the audience, though she also planned to please them in a cool move. From the spot she was in, she did back flips and kicked the remaining Goomba. As she got up, she looked to the audience.

"Who's awesome?"

The crowd gave a loud cheer. The team all waved back.

"Nice!" Grubba said as he walked to them. "Your first battle is already a victory! What do you have to say on behalf of your team?" he held a microphone to Double D.

"Compared to other fights prior to us joining, I must say that was easy!" Double D said confidently. The battle didn't last more then a minute at the most.

"WHOA!" Grubba shouted over-enthusiastically. "There you have it, ladies and germs! Let's here it for team Eduardo!"

The crowd gave a very loud cheer, and Double D felt so confident that they would get the star in no time.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_I think this was my longest chapter yet. All of you Glitzville and Eddy fans are probably cheering now. (he finally got a working business going, didn't see that comming, did you?) See ya soon!_


	15. Chapter 15: Minor Leagues

**Author's notes: **_Yo, I'm back! Today, we'll be continuing the Glitzville arc, so without further ado, let it begin._

Chapter 15: Minor Leagues

"Well there, partner." Grubba said to Double D and his team. Team Eduardo, Grubba and Jolene all met in the minor league locker room. "Nice! Y'all did a fine job on that arena. And you did just fine out there, appealing to the crowds. A, if I do say do. Good luck with the way up!" Grubba said, waving and leaving.

"Yes, then." Jolene said. "I believe your pay is in order." Jolene said. She handed Double D 4 coins.

"Oh and your ranking had increased to 19! Now if' you'll excuse me, I must be going. Good day." she said politely before leaving.

"That was awesome!" Nazz said.

"Rolf must confess, that was quite… how you say… sweet?" Rolf said.

"Yo there!" one of the other people in the locker room. It was a Koopa with a gold colored shell, and cool-looking sunglasses.

"Hi." Jimmy said.

"Hey! The name's King K! Wazzup, E-man?" he asked Double D.

"Well, the real name's Edward, but I guess I'm Eduardo around here." Double D said.

"Newbies." another fighter scoffed.

"Cool it, Cleftor. Yeah, sure they're new. Give 'em a break, you where once too!" King K said. "I saw you're moves out these, E-man. You and your team rock! So dude, let me show you the group!" King K pointed to a bomb-omb.

"So this here is Master Crash. He's like, a total nerd. Ah, but he's cool to all of the newbies and would, like, be a good mentor. We all dig him."

"Hey… what do you BOMB mean, _Nerd?_" Master Crash heard him.

"You where listening? Not cool, dude. Okay, this guy here is called Cleftor." He pointed to a guy who looked like a rock. It had no arms, but a huge cleft chin.

"Hrmf. Cleftor no like. Newbies annoying."

"Cleftor acts all tough, but deep down we all know he's a softy." King K whispered to the group, who laughed.

"What King K say?"

"Nothing'. And this dude here is Bandy Andy. He pointed to a guy in a long green shirt and a hood, with a mask to conceal his identity.

"Hey…" Andy said shyly.

"Me and him, we're real tight. We entered this gig at the same time, and now we're best friends." King K said.

"Thanks." Andy said. "Now if' you'll excuse me, I must be going. Good day." Andy said, quoting Jolene before walking into the hallway.

"He's secretive, though. Bummer, because we don't see as much of each other as we did back in the day." King K said.

"Where's the rest of the minor league fighters?" Jimmy asked.

"In the other minor league locker room. There's, like no way we all would fit in the same one."

"Nice to meet you." Double D said. "These guys on the team are Nazz, Jimmy, and Rolf."

"Hey there dude! Like, cool to meet someone around these parts who's friendly like that." Nazz said.

"Nazz…" King K said, with hearts in his eyes. He was non-responsive until Double D literally had to snap him out of it.

"Oh! I'm listening, who else?" King K asked.

"I am Rolf!" he stood in a proud position showing King K the puni necklace he was wearing. "Son of a Shepard, and almighty hero of the punies!"

"Punies?"

"Long story." Double D said.

"Hi. I'm Jimmy. To tell you the truth, I'm not completely attracted to this whole violence thing."

"Aw, it's not like that! It's just sport, that's all." King K assured.

"Nice to meet you all." Double D said. "Now, let's get back out there."

He walked over to the monitor and pushed a button.

"So, back already Partner? Ambitious to rise to fame? Well that's the spirit! Okay, now you shall fight, ranked 18 in the stands… the KP koopas! Okay, this time I want y-all to avoid attacking your opponent for three full turns. That last match of your was too short. So… King K!"

King K walked over to the monitor. "You and your team is going against Team Eduardo! Okay, and I want you to end this battle in five turns! Got it?" Grubba asked. King K nodded. "Good. And Good luck to both teams. Your match will begin in ten minutes." the monitor turned off.

"So, what-cha get for an additional rule?" King K asked. Double D.

"Mine was to refrain from an attack for three turns."

"O Jeez, mine was to end the battle in 5 turns! Back luck, man!"

"What does he mean, turns?" Nazz asked.

"Oh, like, a turn is the cycle of everyone on both teams doing an action." King K said.

"Okay. Hey, you say you have a team?" Double D asked.

"Ya. They're at the Juice Bar, looking for chicks. I'm just going to go get them before the fight begins, 'k? See ya!" King K walked from the room and out the door. At the same time, Mario and his team walked in.

"Double D! That was awesome!" Goombella said as they walked in.

"Yeah! Those back flips where cool." Koops said to Nazz.

"Thanks." she said. "Just like I've said before, a baby sitter has to know this stuff."

"Hm. Mario, when shall we fight?" Flurrie asked Mario.

"Ah! We-a-will arrange it now!" Mario walked up to the monitor.

"Ah! I was wondering when I would hear from you, Gonzales. Okay, since this here's your first battle, I am going to put against ranking 20 in the list… the Goomba Bros! Okay, for the fight, I want you to appeal to the crowd. You know, show off! Your match is reserved now. Y-all be ready in 20 minutes." Grubba's face vanished and the signal ended.

"20 minutes? Why the long wait?" Goombella asked.

"Sorry, but we reserved another match that will start in… oh, six minutes now." Double D said.

"Eh, fine with me." Goombella said.

"Hey, let's return to Glitzville center. Maybe we can get some lunch?" Koops asked.

"We'll have lunch after our match. Whoever does-a-get hit first buys lunch." Mario said.

"Ha! You're on!" Goombella said.

* * *

"So, folks! Already, Team Eduardo wants to fight again! Such determination!" Grubba shouted into his MIC. 

"Let's see this!" King K said with his two team-mates, one was a Koopa similar to him, and the other was a paratroopa, one with wings.

"So! Let's introduce TEAM EDUARDO!" Grubba screamed in the mike. Team Eduardo arrived and stood on the ring.

"Do you care for us to teach you a lesson?" Double D asked on behalf of his team.

"Yo dude, I'll take ya down!" King K said, as the leader of his team.

"LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" Grubba shouted.

"Okay, remember our strategy. Use your turns defending, or try to power up." Double D said as the fight began. They nodded.

King K threw his shell at Double D in a similar fashion of Koops. Double D waited until he was close enough, then put up his rod to defend himself. King K bounced off the rod and stood.

"Go, dude!" King K shouted. The other koopa flew at Double D in a faster way, knocking him off guard. The attack hit the wind out of Double D. The Koopa went and hit Nazz behind him, which was deflected by a block, thus ending her role in the turn as well. Jimmy went into a defensive position as his turn, and was able to defend himself from the attack of the Paratroopa. Rolf also defended for his role.

"That's one turn…" Double D said.

"Go!" King K shouted. The other Koopa attacked first, hitting all but Rolf who remained in his defensive position.

"Everyone, defend!" Double D said. Nazz, Jimmy and Double D defended, all ending their turns.

King K threw himself at Double D, doing minimal damage. The Paratroopa hit Rolf hard in the stomach when it flew over.

"I shall use my turn to heal my body!" Rolf proclaimed, eating a mushroom he stored in his pocket and regaining some health.

"That's two…" Double D said. "Everyone defend!"

Everyone on the team defended themselves this time, and took the hits from all KP Koopas.

"Okay team!" Double D said. "That was three turns! Let's give it everything we got!"

"Got-cha!" Nazz said. She back flipped across the arena and jumped at King Koops, knocking him down on his shell.

"Good, Rolf!" Double D pointed. Rolf nodded and ran to the King K and hit him with his bag.

King K fell down, and didn't get up.

"Alright, he's out! Now for the winged one!" Double D said.

"I'll do it!" Jimmy jumped into the air and blew a hard swing with his staff. It's wings vanished and it landed on the floor, turning it into a normal Koopa.

"_Now me." _Double D thought. He jumped into the air and landed on one of the Koopas, knocking it down on the floor.

But the other one was still up. It flew across the rink with a shell toss. Double D stood ready to absorb the strike, but Nazz ran in front of the way to take the hit. Double D was about to object, but Nazz dodged the Koopa by jumping on it, and landed on the Koopa with a spin. It was knocked to the floor.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, a rare moment indeed!" Grubba interrupted. "We have seen someone do a perfect super-guard!"

"Now, let's take them DOWN!" Double D said. Nazz ran over to one of the Koopas and knocked it out of the battle.

"Who wants the final blow?" Double D asked.

"I'll take it!" Jimmy said. He ran and threw his staff down on the Koopa.

"Checkmate." Double D said.

"WE HAVE A WINNER! TEAM EDUARDO WINS!" Grubba said, pointing at them. A loud cheer emerged from the crowds.

"Gee. I hope their not too hurt." Double D said as he looked at them.

"…no, we're fine. Good match." King K said, dazed.

"So?" Nazz asked. "You want to join the others for lunch?"

"Yes. I believe we need a break!" Double D said.

* * *

The rest of the day resulted in a couple more fights for Team Eduardo. They by the end of the day rose to rank 15. They did all of the fights in good time, without any losses and followed every rule they had to. Team Gonzales also did well, receiving a ranking of 17. 

"Sock head!" Eddy shouted. The team returned to Eddy's stall by sunset. "Why didn't you tell me you where planning to be a fighter! Dude, that's so cool!"

"It turns out the crystal star is on the champ's belt!" Nazz said. "If we want to get it, we have to become the champs!"

"That's seriously cool! I'll be rooting for you. Oh, check this out!" Eddy popped open his register to reveal many, many coins.

"Oh my word!" Double D said, observing the huge amounts.

"Bling Bling! Did I score big or what!" Eddy said.

"You have truly been a success in this dimension." Double D said.

"Yeah." Eddy said, starring at the money as if he where in love.

"Now, I got to be headed for the store!" Eddy said, closing down his stall.

"What for?"

"Jawbreakers, what else?"

"Eddy, I'm not sure they do sell those here."

"Yeah, we'll see sock head!" Eddy said as he walked away.

* * *

"This is the minor league bunk room." Jolene showed the teams a room filled with bunk beds, each one with a name on it. "This is the Men's bedroom, and the women's room in the next area here." 

Jolene showed the girls a different way. "Good night, guys." Nazz said.

"Sweet dreams." Koops said. Jolene lead Nazz, Goombella and Flurrie out, leaving Mario, Koops, Double D, Rolf and Jimmy.

"So, we hit the sac now, right?" Koops said.

"Sure. God night, guys." Mario said.

"Good night, Gonzales." the other minor league fighters said in their beds.

They all climbed into the beds with their names written on them. Double D took the blanket on his bed and replaced it with his own. He just preferred it better. He wondered about the future events to come, and allowed himself into a deep sleep...

* * *

**Author's notes: **_Ya, I know. Not to many events going on here. But they will within the next chapter._


	16. Chapter 16: Flames of Change

**Author's notes: **_Yep, it's day two of the Glitzville thing. So, this one is longer then the last one and has some pivotal events:_

Chapter 16: Flames of Change

"SIX AM!" a voice shouted. Double D woke up so fast that he slammed his head on the bunk-bed above him. "WAKE UP, THE PARK'S OPENING!"

Double D groaned and looked at Grubba, who was waking up all of the fighters.

"C'mon." King K said from his bed. "I haven't got a reserved fight yet."

"You know the drill. Y'all get yourselves dressed for battle. I expect to here someone reserve a fight in ten minutes!" Grubba walked from the room. When the door shut, a fighter threw a pillow against the door. "This is the Glitz pit, not boot camp!" whoever it was said.

"Guys, where's the bathroom?" Double D asked.

"Over there." King K pointed to a door.

"Right." Double D groaned, still half-asleep. He walked into the room and slammed the door behind him.

"You know, I'll probably fight again today." Koops said.

"Nice. We missed team Gonzales's fights yesterday." Jimmy said.

"Rolf shall make sure to observe the brawl." Rolf said.

"Cool." Koops said. Mario turned around and cupped his hands in front of his mouth to amp up his voice.

"Okay, who-a-in this room is ranking 16?"

"I am." a fighter responded. It was a dry bones.

"Well then, prepare-a-yourself, because we're gonna battle first!" Mario said.

"Cool." the dry bones said. "You must be that Gonzales guy, right?"

"Yeah!" Mario said.

* * *

"HELLO GLITZVILLE!" Grubba shouted into the MIC. 

The crowd in the arena went crazy.

"Welcome to the first match of the day! First off is the great battle of teams ranking between 17 and 16. In this side, the Dead Bones!" Grubba introduced the dry bones team to the field.

"AAAAAAND, over here, a new rising team, Team Gonzales!"

Mario and his team walked onto the arena.

"GO GONZALEZ!" Rolf shouted from the audience. Team Eduardo with a few of the other fighters watched from the audience. All sorts of fans shouted in the audience, some standing up and screaming, some holding up signs, and others with huge foam fingers.

"Your going to be scared to death!" the Dead bones leader taunted.

"It's time to BATTLE!" Grubba shouted, getting out of the way on the constants.

"Okay team, remember that-a rule? Use no items." Mario reminded his team.

"Right!" Goombella said.

Mario shouted and ran for one of the dry bones. He instantly knocked it out.

"One down!"

"Not out!" one of the dead bones team members shouted. It tossed a bone right for Koops. He took the hit and fell on his shell.

"Ha! What-cha gonna do now?" it asked.

"Mario, shall we end this?" Flurrie offered.

"Wait! Don't blow them off-a the arena. We need to conserve FP."

"Okay." Flurrie said. She went over to the next dry bones and tried to slam into it with a hard force, but Flurrie got hit by the bones and flew clear off the arena.

"Oh wow!" Nazz said, standing up to see where she landed.

One of the dry bones attacked Mario, hitting him down to the floor. He didn't get back up.

"Uh oh." Goombella said when she realized she was the last one up for her team.

"Ready to give?" the dry bones asked.

"No way!" Goombella said, determined to take it on.

"Wow, such determination!" Grubba announced. She ran and landed right on another one's head. It knocked it down.

"Yes!" Rolf shouted.

"Yeah, but do not forget. Goombella's chances are still slim. She's still out numbered 1 to 2." Double D reminded.

One of the dry bones threw another bone, this time hitting Goombella head on. She wasn't hurt too bad, but she was hurt. The other one threw a bone, and this time Goombella looked down and allowed her miner's helmet to take the hit. However, she became enraged when she noticed that last blow broke the light bulb in the helmet.

"That's it, man!" she shouted. She charged at it and jumped quickly. In a series of quick moves, she started to beat both of them up.

"THAT'S THE WAY!" Jimmy suddenly got up. "GIVE THE ONE-TWO, BUCKLE MY SHOE! THAT'S RIGHT! GO, TAKE DOWN THIS SON Of a…" Jimmy stopped his last statement when he realized everyone nearby was starring at him, including the fighters who stopped.

"Um… go?" he said quietly as he returned to his seat.

Goombella starred with a raised eyebrow, then delivered the final blow to the last team.

"That's it!" Goombella said.

"Whoa! Ladies and Gentlemen, what a show!" Grubba shouted. "And amazing comeback, and a battle of the ages! I say we give this team, especially Goombella here a big round of applause!"

The whole crowd was screaming and chanting her name. Goombella started to do poses for the cameras and lights.

* * *

"That was a nice come back!" Koops told Goombella as they returned to the minor league locker room. 

"Hey!" Double D and his team where waiting inside the room. "Incredible!"

"Well sirs and ." Jolene walked in to see the winning team. "Excellent job. Here is your pay."

Mario took four coins.

"Your ranking has risen to 16. Now, I must be going." Jolene walked for the door, but stopped and turned around.

"Bandy Andy!" she shouted.

"Yes?"

"Have you been getting in trouble around here as of late?"

"No!"

"Just making sure." This time Jolene walked out of the room for real.

"Trouble?" Double D asked.

"Okay, I'll tell you. You see, when I became a fighter, I heard about some guys who went missing a few years back. I decided to humor myself and check it out. But I am beginning to suspect that something weird is afoot."

"Weird?" Nazz asked.

"…weird." Andy responded. "I've got more things to investigate." he said, walking out of the room.

"Hm…" Double D was thinking about something. "Disappearances?"

"Eh, Andy's blowing this way out of whack." King K said.

* * *

They decided to get some fresh air back outside. "So anyway!" Mario turned to Goombella. "We got some coins, what do you-a- want to buy?" 

"Breakfast! I'm-a totally starved! After, want to go catch a flick?" Goombella asked.

"Nah." Nazz said. "After this, we're going to go reserve a match."

"Sound good. You know, this whole Crystal star quest is turning out to be fun!" Goombella commented.

"Yes. No struggles against a dragon or a crazed army. Just life in Glitzville."

"Hey!" a voice shouted, clearly agitated.

"Eddy?" Double D asked.

"No, that is that man-who-screams." Rolf pointed to a man. He looked similar to a pig, only had a vendor uniform.

"Something wrong sir?" Double D asked, running over.

"Hang on kid. I'll serve your hot dogs in a minute!" the guy shouted.

"HEY!" another voice added in. _This _one was Eddy. "Keep it down! What's with all the racket!"

"This blasted Egg!" he said. A strangle white egg with blue, pink, and green spots was hopping around the man.

"Hoggle! Why are you serving eggs? You're a hot dog vendor!" Eddy shouted.

"I wanted to add something new to the menu, so I had this thing imported from a southern island. The stupid thing won't keep still! How am I supposed to cook it?" Hoggle asked.

"You mean you where going to cook a live animal that hasn't been born yet?" Double D asked defensively.

"Can you just help me catch the stupid thing?" Hoggle asked. The egg hopped around several spots before landing on the roof of the hot dog stand.

"Stupid egg!" Hoggle shouted at it.

"Oh calm yourself down, piggy!" Eddy shouted.

"We'll see what we can do." Double D said.

The two teams struggled to get onto the roof, including Eddy who wanted Hoggle to shut up.

"Okay!" Eddy said, grabbing the egg. "I have your stupid egg, will you shut up now?"

The egg jumped out of Eddy's hands and onto the roof again.

"Oh Eddy, we can't allow that guy to cook this poor creature!" Double D said, taking the Egg into his own hands.

"Oh, fine!" Hoggle finally gave up.

"Okay, there you go." Double D said, gently putting it down. "You're free to go."

"Come on guys, now that the egg's safe, let's just go reserve the match." Nazz said.

"Agreed. Come on." Double D said.

They started walking for the door, but stopped.

"Why is the egg following us?" Goombella asked.

"I think it wants to stay with us. Am I right?" Double D asked.

The egg hopped a few times as if to say "yes."

"Okay then, I guess we have an egg now." Double D said. The egg hopped over to Double D and landed in his arms.

"What are we supposed to do with it?" Jimmy asked.

"I'll begin drawing plans for an incubator. In the time being, though, I think we should keep it safe." Double D opened his back-pack and placed the little egg in a compartment.

"_I hope the little thing will be safe."_ Double D thought.

"Oh come on! You sound like my mother!" Eddy said.

"Eddy, we're going to sign up for a match. Can you keep this bag safe until we come back?"

"If you say so." Eddy reluctantly took the bag. "Jeez Louise! This is heavy, what the heck's in this!"

"The necessities. Some binoculars, a laptop, a mysterious egg with an unknown species, the usual." Double D joked.

"Right…" Eddy rolled his eyes.

"Let's go." Nazz said. They ran back into the Glitz Pit. Eddy walked back to his stand and dropped the bag onto the ground, then returned to his line of tourists.

* * *

"Ah, back again, Eduardo?" Grubba said over the monitor. "Let's see. Your next opponent, ranking 14 is… the hand-it-overs! Alright, this time I want you to use a special move at least once You match beings in five." 

"Do we have a special move?" Double D asked.

"Would the shining-green-star count as a special move?" Rolf asked. He still had the crystal star from the woods.

"That counts." Double D said. "Do we know what this thing's power is?"

"We'll see out on the rink, huh?" Nazz asked.

"Hello again! This next match will feature our other rising team, Team Eduardo!" Team Eduardo proudly walked onto the ring.

"The opposing team will be the Hand! It! OVERRRS!" Grubba pointed to four people walking on stage. They where all dressed cloaks that concealed their bodies with masks that hid their faces. Two of them where dressed in red, the other two green.

"Bandy Andy!" Double D said.

"Yeah, it's me." Andy said proudly as the leader of his team. "Let's just get this over with!"

"You're the one who's going down!" Nazz said, pointing to the floor.

"Time to BRAWLLL!" Grubba shouted in the MIC.

"Take it easy at first, then prepare our secret weapon…" Double D gestured to Rolf who kept the star in another bag.

"Jimmy!" Double D pointed to one of the opponents with a red cloak.

"Got it!" Jimmy ran to the target and prepared to slash at it with his staff.

"Purely armature!" the enemy said. When Jimmy went to slash at it, the read clocked guy grabbed the staff and threw Jimmy down to the floor. He screamed. "Owie!"

"Ah, a gift." it said, taking a coin from Jimmy and putting it in his pocket.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Double D shouted.

"Hello? _Bandy _Andy? Our special technique allows us to take things from your possessions for the duration of the fight."

"I… can't fight." Jimmy said immediately under that attack.

"Now?" Rolf asked Double D.

"No, not yet. We need to catch them when they're off guard."

"Maybe I can help!" Nazz said. She ran at the same target and attempted to jump right on it. As she landed, the red cloaked one shrieked and fell down.

"Ah, a gift." she mocked it as she reclaimed Jimmy's money.

"That leaves us." Double D said. "Rolf, attack it with your bag!"

Rolf nodded and struck the next target with his whacking bag. It shouted, but got back up.

"Man, these things are durable!" Nazz said.

"Now you'll pay!" Bandy Andy said. He instructed his two remaining teammates to attack first. The one remaining red-cloak jumped Nazz, re-reclaiming the stolen money. The other green-cloak hit Double D, though he deflected the blow with his rod and threw it down on the floor.

"My word! In the same day we see another perfect super-guard!" Grubba said over the MIC.

"You got my team down, now it's time for me!" Bandy ran to Rolf and hit him hard. As he did, he stole Rolf's whacking bag.

"That's it!" Rolf said. "Sock-head-Edd-boy, the time is here!"

Rolf took out the crystal star.

"What is that?" Grubba asked into the MIC, followed by confused murmurs in the audience.

"Come on, come on, kick in!" Nazz said. Just then, they saw a shadow underneath them. They looked up and saw to their surprise a huge bomb land right on stage. On it was a symbol of the star and a clock.

"WHOA, I THINK THIS IS THEIR SPECIAL MOVE!" Grubba shouted in the MIC.

* * *

"What are they up to?" Eddy asked while watching the TV broadcast.

* * *

"Ah! It'll blow!" Nazz said. 

"Then let's make sure it hit's the target!" Double D said. The three of them picked it up and hurled the massive thing at Bandy Andy. There was an explosion, and when it cleared, Andy's team was completely frozen still.

"What did we do?" Nazz asked.

"A time freeze effect. I read about it once. It effects people in the world temporality to freeze in time. Now's the time to strike!"

"Right!" Nazz said. She ran over and hit one of the cloaked people. Rolf went and did the same, this time with a punch because he was missing his bag. Double D ran over to Bandy and took Rolf's bag back.

"Ah!" Andy suddenly shouted. He and his team where unfrozen.

"No way!" Double D said. "They lost one person, and we have as well." he said, gesturing over to Jimmy. "But we're having such a difficult time defeating them." Double D pointed at the Hand-it-overs.

"Dude, what do we do? At this rate we'll loose!" Nazz said.

"Please, we have to have some sort of strategy!" Double D said, still pointing to the Hand-it-overs. "Maybe we don't have the fire power to-"

He suddenly felt very, very hot, as if he had walked in an oven. He noticed a ball of flames flying across the room and strike the hand-it-overs. There erupted an explosion of fire.

* * *

"What the-!" Eddy shouted when he saw the ring was on fire.

* * *

"Whoa Nelly!" Grubba said as he ran from the ring. A fire alarm activated. 

"Everyone out!" he shouted. Everyone in the stands started racing for the exits screaming.

"Guys, get out!" Double D said to his team. Nazz and Rolf nodded and ran from the stage.

Double D however noticed Jimmy lying on the ground too weak to get up next to the fire.

"Oh man!" Double D quickly ran and grbabed Jimmy, then was able to rescue Bandy Andy.

"Thank you!" Bandy said in gratitude. "But my team's still up there!"

"There's nothing we can do about them!" Double D said. He held Jimmy and Andy followed him out the door.

* * *

"People of Glitzville!" Grubba said over a PA system. Everyone who was in the building had run out. 

"We have successfully put out the fire. The determined cause was a pyrotechnics difficulty. We have shut down all pyrotechnical devices for the time being. Also to tell y-all, because Team Eduardo was winning last, they have been declared the winning team. It is safe to enter again." Grubba ended the announcement. Some sighs of relief filled the crowd, as Bandy rushed in to find his team.

Teams Eduardo and Gonzales however went to Eddy's stall.

"Holy crap!" Eddy said as he watched the TV. "That was the coolest battle I've seen so far!"

"Eddy, people got hurt because of the pyrotechnics accident!" Double D said.

"Whatever." Eddy said. "Eh, they'll be okay. That team is a hardy bunch, I met them one day. Oh, and here's you egg."

"Thank you." Double D said, putting the bag on his back again. "Well, I guess we have nothing left to do now but to rest and get some nourishment, thengo to the ring again." Double D said. However, as he walked away, he thought: "_That was too convenient to have been an accident."

* * *

_

**Author's notes: **_Yep, that's that. I'm not sure when I'll be updating, because I'm getting busy around here. In the meantime, I would appreciate some reviews, thanks._


	17. Chapter 17: Desperate Measures

**Author's Notes: **_I have finally returned, folks. Sorry for the delay, but I was kinda busy. So anyway, enjoy._

Chapter 17: Desperate Measures

"The guys are seriously out." Andy announced to the fighters in the minor league locker room. "Due to the accident an hour ago, they are in the hospital. They're not going to die, but they'll be out of the competition."

"Like, sorry dude. That can happen in the Glitz pit sometimes." King K said. Back.

"I think I'm done fighting. I'm going to head out and investigate the missing fighters again." Andy sadly walked away from the room.

"Andy killjoy!" Cleftor said.

"Man, lay off." King K said. "Andy's having a real bad day."

"Tough. Fighters better heartless." Cleftor said.

"Excuse me, please check on our egg." Double D said, placing his bag gently a bench. "Imust head for the bathroom."

"Okay." Nazz said. She opened his bag and held the little egg in her hands.

Double D walked into the bathroom. He looked himself in the mirror.

"_That was too convenient to have been a pyrotechnics accident." _he thought. Just then, the lights in the bathroom went off. "_Why can't this place afford to change a light bulb?" _He could barley see a lantern hanging from the ceiling as well as some matches on the sink.

"That's how they plan to light this room?" he asked. He reached for the matches, and noticed they where soaking wet.

"Great." he said. "Now how am I supposed to light a lantern without fire- AHHHHH!" His hand suddenly caught fire. He panicked and quickly drenched it into the bathroom sink. He lifted it out and saw his hand was fine.

"What? What's going on with all the fire?" "_Wait! Am I doing this?" _he thought suddenly. "_It seems to occur every time I said "fire". I'll just check."_

He felt foolish to do so, but he tried out his theory anyway.

"Fire."

His hand caught fire again, and he drenched it in the sink again.

"_Why is my hand only lighting? Oh, when I was in the fight, I was pointing to the opposing team before I said "fire". Maybe if I just…"_

Double D looked to the lantern and pointed to it. In a whisper, he spoke: "Fire."

The lantern lit with a very small light.

Double D waved his hand to try to put it out, but the second he did it vanished.

"_Okay, so it vanishes when my hands wave. Maybe a different amplitude of voice will make it stronger." _

**"Fire."** he spoke, instead of whispered. It lit again, glowing brighter then before. He waved his hand to dismiss the fire.

"_Hm… I wonder if there's anything else that effects the fire? Perhaps emotion?"_

"Fire." he said in the same voice, only this time thinking about his quest, and his determination to fulfill it. The lantern lit again, this time even quicker and stronger. Now he could smell the smoke coming from it.

He waved his hand to dismiss the flames.

"_Alright, I have determined how this fire thing works. But how did I get this ability? How long have I had it? Oh no!" _hethought with realization. "_I put three innocent fighters in the hospital! What have I done?" _he said.

Here he was, a boy who hated violence, yet he just seriously hurt people. "_Even if it was an accident, It was still my fault. I have to take responsibility for it. I only wish I knew how I came to receive this fire ability."_

"Hey Double D!" Nazz's voice called to him from inside the locker room.

"Yes?" he asked, snapping out of his thoughts.

"C'mon! I reserved a match! We have, like three minutes to prepare!"

"Coming!" Double D said. He opened the door to the brighter room, and almost had to shield his eyes from the light change. After a moment, he regained sight and spoke to Nazz.

"Who are we against?" Double D asked.

"Ranking 13 in the line. It's a team called the Mind-Bogglers. Our new rule was to avoid jumping." Nazz said.

"Mind-Bogglers. Hm… I'll bet anything that those must be from Boggly-woods." Double D said. "Rolf will probably do best here."

Rolf nodded.

"Hey bub, time for the match." a security guard said as he walked in.

"Right. Team, let's go!"

"What about the egg?" Jimmy asked.

"I'll see this little guy." King K said.

"Okay, but be careful with it.I want it to hatch, _not_ see it on a stove." Double D said.

"Promise! Now get out there, and show them what you got!" King K said. He held the little egg as team Eduardo left with the guard.

"Okay!" King K said to the egg. "See this dude? That's Master Crash. That's Cleftor, and if Bandy Andy where here, I'd introduce ya!"

"Weirdo. King K talk to Egg!" Cleftor said.

"Yeah. No offense BOMB, but doesn't that seem a bit odd BOMB?"

"Eh, we don't need ya!" King K said. "Me and Eggy here are going to see the show. Comin'?"

"Yeah, fine." Master Crash said. They both walked out of the room with the egg leaving Cleftor alone.

* * *

They ran back to the foyer and through the doors just in time to watch the introducing begin. 

"Cool, we made it before the BOMB match ended." Master Crash said.

"I say we grab ourselves some seats!" King K said. They both walked over and sat down.

"Hey Eddy!" King K said as they sat.

"Hey there, King K!" Eddy said, following with a few pointing gestures.

"You know this BOMB guy?" Master Crash asked.

"He runs Eddy's Souvenir Stall down at Glitzville square. Speak of which, should you be there?"

"Nah. I put a closed sign up so I could see my friends up there."

"Team Eduardo?"

"Yep. I knew them forever. The team leader, Double D, is my best friend. We're so tight!" Eddy bragged.

"So, little buddy." King K said to the egg. "Ready to see your first battle?"

"You talk to that egg as if it BOMB has eyes." Master Crash said.

"Isn't that Double D's egg?" Eddy asked.

"He asked me to watch it for the fight." King K said.

"And now…" Grubba's change of voice on the rink caught their attention. "Time to BATTLE!"

"Okay team. It's a pale piranha leading a pider and a cloud." Double D said. A pider was a spider-like creature.

"We can't jump, so first let's take out the pale piranha." Double D instructed.

"Right." the other three said in unison.

"I'll start!" Nazz said. She ran over and punched the creature right in the face.

"_Okay. Only use your fire if you have to." _Double D thought.

"Let Rolf go next!" Rolf said. Double D nodded in agreement. Rolf ran up shouting as he approached the pale piranha. However it countered. It suddenly bit Rolf when he got close enough.

"AHHH!" Rolf shouted.

"Whoa, nice counter move." Grubba commented on the MIC.

"Are you okay Rolf?" Jimmy asked.

"That monster. It had bitten Rolf. Pain comes to Rolf's body all over."

"It must have used some kind of poison. If it did, it's temporary, so do what you can to take it until it dissipates."

"The son of a Shepard is strong. Rolf can endure."

"_Okay, we can't jump, so the cloud and pider are currently out of reach. Now if I just…" _He grabbed his rod and charged at the pale piranha quickly. He ran to land it on it's head, but the pale piranha struck back with another counter, biting the rod and throwing Double D backwards.

"This guy's good at countering!" Jimmy said. "How's about this?" he ran with his staff, this time doing another hit to the monster. But it _still _wasn't down.

"What!" Double D said. "What do we do now?"

The pale piranha suddenly came over and bit Double D. He shrieked in pain. He fell on his knees. The dark cloud used it's role to charge up for an attack. The pider began to toss rocks at the team, which where dodged by the team.

"Ohhh… the poison is starting to kick in…" Double D said.

"Rolf feels it too." Rolf said, also on his knees.

"I and Rolf will sit this turn out to defend ourselves." Double D said.

"What do we do?" Nazz asked.

"_I and Rolf are down, so we loose cunning and strength. We still have style and agility on our side, but what good will that do if they can't jump?" _Double D was in his thoughts again.

"Let _me_ have a turn!" Jimmy shouted. He ran for the pale piranha. However, before he could take the hit, the piranha attempted to bite Jimmy. He lost his opportunity to attack and instead used his staff to shield the counter attack.

"Now, let me attack this annoying plant!" Nazz ran to the pale piranha in an attempt to punch it, but her hand was bit and she drew back. She had been poisoned too.

The pale piranha approached Jimmy and bit him. Jimmy got down on his knees whimpering. "Ahhh. This truly stings…"

The charged up cloud went up next. It released a lightning storm, which it all four of the team members. The piper threw even more rocks to hit them.

"This looks like it may be the end of the match for Team Eduardo!" Grubba said.

"_He's right. We've run out of options… unless… fire. I think I have to. I'm going to regret this…" _Double D stood up. "I'm not down yet. I still have a trick up my sleeve."

"Whoa! He's still going for it!" Grubba said in the MIC.

_"Alright, now be sure not to seriously hurt them. Just scare them…" _Double D thought. He fought the poison within himself and slowly got his arms upwards until he was pointing the pale piranha.

"You got something to say?" it asked.

"You just wait!" Double D said. As he readied himself, he noticed that a small light existed on his finger. It started to glow brighter as he looked the Mind-bogglers dead on.

**"Fire!"** Double D shouted.

Right in front of his finger, the light glowed brighter and brighter until it turned into a glowing ball of flames. It shot from where his pointing finger was and flew across the ring.

"What!" the pale piranha asked. The ball of fire hit it and blew up on the spot. It created a wind that flew in all directions. Double D struggled to stay standing with the wind, holding onto his hat. He waited for a second, then waved his hand.

Just like that, it ended. The explosion, the wind, the fire was all gone. Double D was breathing heavily as he saw the Mind Bogglers. They where not burnt, because he didn't let the fire burn that long, but where obviously weakened.

"We… loose." the pale piranha said before fainting.

Grubba looked very lost on words. He had no idea about what to say. Finally he spoke. "Team Eduardo wins!" The audience cheered, though in confusion. Double D got to the MIC and spoke.

"All, I have a few things to say. First, as you can see, I do somehow wield the power of fire. I didn't realize this until the last match. ..._I_ accidentally lit that fire earlier."

Everyone in the arena gasped.

"But it was an accident. I had no idea it would happen."

"…fine." Grubba said. "Accidents happen, and that wasn't the first time we've seen people headed to the hospital after a match. So, what do you say, do ya forgive the kid?"

The audience was silent for a second.

"Yeah!" Eddy shouted.

"Okay, it's forgivable." King K said. Afterwards, everyone cheered.

"It's all in the past, kid. Who new that in just one day, such events would occur. Only in GLITZVILLE! Until later, this is Grubba saying, see ya!" The crowd cheered at the final response.

* * *

During the rest of that day, Team Eduardo recovered, then went on to two more battles, until their rank rose to 11, and Team Gonzales did mostly the same until they reached 13. 

Finally, night came and they readied themselves for bed.

"Do you see me as some freak?" Double D asked openly to Mario.

"Not at all. Having some form of-a powers is normal around this dimention."

"Yeah, you really gave it to them! Just, like, be more careful with it, man!" King K added.

"Hey, has anyone seen Andy?" Koops asked.

"No, not since the fire." Jimmy said.

"Perhaps he-who-is-paranoid is still out in search for this missing people buissness." Rolf suggested.

"At ten?" King K asked. "Not some dude like him."

"He could be at the hospital with his team." Double D said. "We can find out tomorrow."

Everyone was getting in their beds preparing for the next days fights. All, that is, except for Double D, who was at some strange machine.

"What are you BOMB doing?" Master Crash asked.

"This is my incubator. I'll have the Egg in here until I can get it to properly hatch."

"What do you think it will be?" Koops asked.

"No idea. This egg looks quite unusual." Double D said. He put a glass-dome cover over the egg. "Sweet dreams." he said. King K walked and turned off the light. Then, Double D closed his eyes and drifted into his dreams…

* * *

**Author's notes: **_I wanted Double D to have some sort of powers... I thought it would be cool. __Yeah, that's that. I'll be preparing the next one. **Please** review in the meantime!_


	18. Chapter 18: A shot at the big leagues

**Author's notes:** _Back again. Before you begin, I want to say that I _**REALLY**_ appreciate those of you giving me positive reviews. And for Author Kirby: sure, I'd like to hear you're assumptions for the story. But I can't reveal the answers until their written out in the story ;) Now, it's time for:_

Chapter 18: A shot at the big leagues

"SIX AM!" Grubba shouted. "WAKE UP, THE PARK'S OPENING!"

Double D turned and saw him there. He walked away to allow everyone to get ready.

The first thing he saw was the incubator. He opened the glass cover and looked at the egg.

"Hey, little egg. How are you this morning?" he asked. The egg didn't respond, though he didn't expect it to.

"I'll just let you rest in here." Double D said, closing the glass top.

"Okay leader." Jimmy said to Double D. "What's the plan for today?"

"We will go book a match. You see, we're in 11th as the ranking stands. If we beat the 10th ranking tag team, we get to rise to 10. Then, we'll be in the major leagues and halfway to the next star." Double D said.

"Oh, I almost forgot why we were here!" Jimmy said.

"So, let's do this!" Rolf said.

"Excuse me." King K said. "Bandy Andy's still missin'!"

"He hasn't come back all night?" Double D asked.

"No. This is gettin' serious. I'm headed to look for Andy!" King K said, running out of the room.

"I hope he'll be okay." Koops said to Mario.

"That guy will BOMB be fine." Master Crash assured.

"King K fool. He stupid." Cleftor said.

"Right…" Double D said. He, and the boys on his team along with Mario and Koops went to the locker room.

"Hi!" Goombella said. She, Nazz and Flurrie where waiting in the room for the boys.

"Hello." Double D said. He walked up to the monitor.

"Hm? Oh, again Eduardo? Ready to fight as usual, eh? Y'all ready, because your next match will be against the 10th best here, the Armored Harriers! Okay, in this match I want ya to appeal to the crowd at least once! You know, show off. I'll send a security guy down in five."

"So team, are you ready?" Double D asked.

"Ready!" the three of them said.

"We're going to go grab some seats while there's time. Good luck!" Flurrie said. Team Gonzales walked away.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Could someone go get Eddy quickly?" Double D asked.

"Allow Rolf." Rolf bowed, then ran out of the door.

Four minutes later, Rolf returned with Eddy.

"What do ya want! I had to close the stall _again_ for you people!" Eddy shouted.

"Eddy, I need you to look after this egg while I'm in the ring." Double D said, showing him the incubator.

"What?" Eddy asked.

"Just keep and eye on it while where gone." Double D said.

"Fine." Eddy groaned.

"Match time, bub." a security guard said. Double D led his team out of the room.

"Good luck, Eduardo!" Master Crash shouted.

"Hm… stupid egg." Eddy said.

The egg started shaking.

"Oh, what are _you_ doin'! Quit moving!" Eddy shouted at the egg, which started shaking even more.

"What?" Eddy asked, opening the glass lid to see the egg.

"What's going on with BOMB Eduardo's egg?" Master Crash asked.

Even Cleftor seemed interested, as he too walked over and saw the egg continue to shake.

"That's what I'd like to know!" Eddy said.

Suddenly, a crack formed on the egg.

"Oh no! He's gonna kill me when he sees the egg's cracked!" Eddy shouted in panic.

"Eddy, I'm not so sure it's BOMB broken." Master Crash said.

A hole appeared where one crack was. A small hand popped out. 

The three gasped at the sight.

The hole opened deeper and out of it protruded a small face.

"Whoa…" Eddy said as he saw it. "The egg's hatching…"

* * *

"Hey folks! Welcome back to the Glitz pit! Today we feature a big day for Team Eduardo. They have been rising to the top faster then any team here before! If they win, they will be in the major leagues!" 

Team Eduardo walked into the arena waving at the cheering audience.

"So, you've come so far, in spite of a lot of events. How are you feeling?"

Double D as the representative of his team stood forth. "Well, Grubba, I must say the trip so far has been enjoyable, and a good experience, in spite of a few, ahem, accidents. As for this fight's opposing team, I wish them the best of luck."

"There you have their take!" Grubba said. "And those to oppose Team Eduardo, give it for the Armored Harriers!"

Two large clefts entered the room, larger then clefts they've seen. These had large spikes on their heads, and had mean looks in both their eyes. They where almost as tall as Double D. One had red eyes, while the other had green.

Conversations from the crowd started the second they walked in, ranging from "Nice spikes!" to "Whoa, big rock dudes!"

The harriers walked to the ring.

"Hey." Grubba turned off the MIC and talked to the two so nobody else would hear. "This Eduardo guy. He said he would mop the floor with you rocks, and that you should stick to the video games yo mama gave ya!"

"What!" the red shoed one shouted.

"Now get out there and keep these guys from the major leagues." Grubba said. He turned on the MIC and spoke.

"Time to BATTLE!" Grubba shouted.

"So, it's time to head to the majors, huh?" Jimmy said.

"You're gonna pay for what you said!" the harriers said.

"What did we say?" Double D asked. But it was too late. He took the first hit and fell down. He got up seconds later.

"Uh…." Double D said. "Okay, those clefts are truly serous about this. Best if we end this as soon as possible."

"Gotcha." Jimmy said.

Rolf ran ahead first and readied his hard bag. He slammed it down on the cleft with all his might… and when Rolf looked to check the damage, he gasped. Not even a scratch.

"Is that the best you got?" the red-booted one asked.

"Impossible!" Double D said. "I wasn't hurt a bit!"

"Um, duh! **_Armored _**harriers? We have the Armour to withstand whatever attack whatever attack you got. Nothing can withstand contact with this!"

"Oh no. There must be a way around this." Double D said.

"Perhaps the star will assist?" Rolf asked.

"It will merely hold them still in time. It won't hurt them. Maybe I can try this!" Double D said. He pointed strait at the harriers.

**"Fire!" **a ball of fire shot from his hand at hit the harriers. Double D waved his hands to prevent a fire from staring, but when he did, he realized it did nothing.

"Ha! Did you forget that rocks aren't flammable?" one of them asked.

"_Not good, not good, not good. Fire will not help me here. Perhaps I can try adding a word onto the spell to alter it's effects?" _Double D thought.

One of the harriers careened across the ring and hit Jimmy he fell down, and didn't get up.

"Sorry guys." Jimmy said.

The other harrier struck Rolf. He took the hit with a scratch or too, but because he was stronger then Jimmy, he managed to take it.

"Any ideas?" Nazz asked.

"One." Double D said. "_Okay, I haven't done this before, so I'll try to think of some sort of fire attack that makes sense. Maybe… fire ball? It should create a sphere of flame." _

Double D pointed at the harriers and shouted.

**"Fire Ball!"**

The small light turned from white to an orange. It fired from Double D's hand and struck the harriers. They where surrounded by smoke.

"_That should work." _Double D waved his hand and dismissed the attack. The smoke vanished… but the harriers where unscathed.

"What!" Double D shouted.

"Ha!" the harriers shouted. Nazz and Rolf defended themselves.

One of the harriers hit Nazz, and she couldn't take it. She fell down on the floor. "I can't continue."

The other hit Rolf, who fell as well. "Rolf apologizes."

Double D was alone, already hurt. He felt weakened already.

"_There has to be a way to turn this around. I've been thinking too simplistically, that's it. The fire and fire ball attacks are fine, but I need to try to think of another one."_

He pointed again and shouted the first attack that he could think up.

**"Flame!"**

He wasn't sure what that would do, but he decided to see.

Fireballs or different sizes began falling like rain … and that's all that happened.

"What? That's it?" one of the harriers asked.

"Uh! I should have known!"

"Now to end this." the harrier charged at him again. He needed to think of something fast, otherwise this would be the end of the match.

**"Flame Shield!"**

A force field of fire appeared before him, and the harrier bounced off it. However, as it made contact, the shield dispelled. He didn't have enough time to say it again before the other harrier hit him. He went on his knees. He tried to struggle against the pain, the weakness… but he failed. He lost his fighting ability and fell on the floor.

"The Armored Harriers win!" Grubba shouted.

"Ha! That will teach you!" the harriers said.

Shouts of cheers and boos came from the audience.

* * *

"Uh… that was terrible." Double D said as his team and Jolene walked back into the locker room. 

"Sorry. Next time we'll try harder." Nazz said.

"No. They're too tough. We should quit now…" Double D said.

"No way, we can't quit." Jimmy said. "Remember? We got to stay in this until get to the champ level and the crystal star."

"What!" Jolene asked in shock. "What crystal star!"

"Nothing!" Jimmy peeped.

"Here's your pay…" she said, giving Double D a measly coin. "Your rank stays at 11. Good day…" Jolene was shaking as she walked out the door.

"Ooookay." Nazz said.

"But seriously, what do we do now?" Double D asked.

"We fight again, as would my ancestors." Rolf said.

"But how? Even magical attacks of fire didn't hurt them." Double D said. "Unless we find a way, I give up hope… oh my!"

Double D panicked. He noticed the incubator he had set. The egg's shattered remains laid scattered in the incubator as well as a bit of sticky liquid. He angrily turned to Master crash and shouted. "WHERE'S EDDY?"

"Calm down, sock-head!" Eddy said. "I'm right here."

"Eddy! What has occurred with the egg!"

"Sock-head, I want to show you something." Eddy said. He walked to the side revealing a small, lizard like creature, no more then 1 and a half feet tall. It was wearing shorts, and some shoes that looked like sneakers. It was blue colored, with a white stomach, and it's hair was styled like a Mohawk. It gave a smile and a chuckle. "Yo!" it said in a somewhat squeaky voice.

"Eddy? You mean…"

"Yep. This little thing hatched from the egg." Eddy said.

"Eddy…" Double D was in shock.

"So, as soon as you left, the little egg started shaking. It hatched and out popped this little creature. I gave it the Mohawk style… I thought it would look cool. And, that's when you showed up."

"Fascinating." Double D said, examining the creature.

"So, I heard from Eddy here that you saved me from this mad, hot dog vendor?" the creature said.

"Yes, I suppose I did. I wasn't going to let anything happen to you, and it appears as though you successfully hatched." Double D said.

"Thanks to you!"

"Incredible. This had merely hatched and already it can walk with good posture, communicate, and understand concepts!" Double D said. The Gonzales team walked in.

"We're sorry about the fight- holy cow, a Yoshi!" Koops said.

"Yoshi?" Double D asked.

"That's what that creature is." Goombella said.

"Did that hatch from the egg?" Flurrie asked.

"He did indeed!" Double D said.

"And I can put up a fight. Seriously, dude! I can hold my own! I heard things from the other people around here while I was in the egg. This place is called the Glitz pit, and your fighting to get a crystal star." the yoshi said.

"Wow! You're observant too!" Double D said.

"I also heard you're on this quest or something? Sounds cool. Count me in!" the yoshi said.

"So, what's-a your name?" Mario asked.

"…I don't have one. I was just hatched." the yoshi shrugged.

"How about Eduardo jr?" Eddy laughed. "After all, you're the kid's hatchling!" Eddy broke into laughter.

"Hey! That sounds cool!" the yoshi agreed.

"Okay, Eduardo jr!" Double D said. Eduardo jr. smiled.

"Okay, I say we try this again!" Double D said.

Double D turned to the monitor.

"Oh! I see you're the type who doesn't accept failure, eh? Nice. If Y'all up for it, I'll set up your rematch. Same rules apply as before."

"Hey! Can I join this thing?" Eduardo jr asked Double D.

"Do you want to fight? You only hatched a few minutes ago." Double D asked.

"Positive. Like I said, I can hold my own. Seriously, put me on the ring and I can show you what I got!"

"..fine. Grubba? I have to ask you something." Double D turned back to the monitor.

"Yes?"

"Is it possible to add an extra member to my team?"

"Yes, but you will have to bring your ranking down to the lowest again."

"WHAT!"

"Haw haw! I'm foolin' kid! Of course, but that's your limit." Grubba said.

"Whew." Double D said.

"Who's the new fighter?"

"Eduardo jr." Double D held up the yoshi for Grubba to see.

"Ah, a yoshi.. This will surely be a great fight. Security will be there any minute now. I'll add you're new team member to the list."

* * *

"That's right folks!" Grubba shouted in the MIC. "A rematch or the Armored Harriers VS Team Eduardo!" 

"We'll defeat you so badly!" the harriers laughed.

"Not this time!" Double D said.

"Time to BATTLE!" Grubb shouted.

"Okay, we have to appeal to the audience at least once. Otherwise, give it you're all." Double D said. The team nodded.

"Let me go first!" Eduardo jr said.

"As you wish." Double D said. Eduardo ran up to one of the harriers. It didn't prepare for any sort of counter attack, positive they could withstand the attack.

"Now, say ah!" Eduardo jr said.

"Ah?" it asked.

The little yoshi opened it's mouth, and out come a long tongue, like a frog's.

"WHOA!" Double D said. He watched Eduardo Jr grab the surprised harrier by his tongue and shove it right into his mouth.

"Did he just eat the guy!" Jimmy asked. A second later, the yoshi shot the harrier out of it's mouth and it collided with the other.

"Ow… I guess our attacks our powerful enough to hurt anyone… including ourselves if we collide like that." one of the harriers said.

"Perfect! That's the key!" Double D said.

Eduardo jr came back to Double D's side satisfied.

"Was that good?" he asked.

"Perfect!" Double D said, patting it's head. Little Eduardo jr jumped up and down in joy, followed by a few "awws" in the audience. "Everyone, one more of those attacks will do! Protect Eduardo jr until he attacks again!" Double D said.

"Right." Rolf, Nazz and Jimmy said in unison.

The harriers attacked, but Double D stepped in the way to protect Eduardo jr.

**"Flame Shield!"**

A shield came before them and protected them from one of the harriers, but the other charged up.

"No you don't!" Jimmy, Nazz and Rolf all jumped in the way and blocked the hit with their staff/bag/arm.

"Now, if you can do the honors?" Double D asked.

"Yeah!" Eduardo jr said. He ran over to the first harrier, and gulped it in his mouth, then shot it out. Both of the harriers collided, then fell. They where defeated.

"WOW!" Grubba shouted. "Amazing, the victory of Team Eduardo has finally come in. They are headed for the big leagues now! Let's give it up!"

The crowds went wild. All sorts of cheers greeted their ears. Confetti rained from the rafters. They all gave out posses and cheers.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Yes, the egg finnaly hatched into Eduardo jr. Would that technically make him the fourth Ed? Review please, while I prepare the next one._


	19. Chapter 19: A whole new fight

**Author's notes: **_Yes, it's me. …not much to say this time, other then, enjoy:_

Chapter 19: A whole new fight

"Way to go, little dude!" Nazz said to Eduardo jr.

"Eh, it was kinda easy." Eduardo jr said proudly.

"Sirs and madam." Jolene said to team Eduardo. "Here is your pay." she gave Double D 10 coins. "Now, please come with me. We are going to make your accommodations in the major league room."

"Well, it's been real guys." Nazz said to other minor leaguers.

"Good luck with your BOMB quest thing." Master crash said.

"Whatever." Cleftor said, turning away.

"We'll see you in that locker room soon enough." Goombella said.

"You can count on it." Koops said. Team Eduardo said their goodbyes and departed the minor league locker room with Jolene. She led them down the hallway to Grubba's office.

* * *

"Ah, Jolene." Grubba said. "How are the new major leaguers doing?" 

"We're fine." Double D said.

"So, I'll just switch you to 10th in ranking… okay, we're done. Oh, and here's a little prize for ya!" Grubba handed Double D 40 coins.

"Thank you, sir." Double D said.

"Now, please lead them to the major league room, Jolene?"

"Yes sir." Jolene said. She straitened her glasses and departed left the room with the team.

* * *

This time, she lead them to the room they saw earlier, a much more clean locker room. 

"This is better." Double D said.

"Thank you. Now, I must be going." Jolene said, walking out of the locker room.

"So?" Eduardo jr asked. "Ready to reserve another match?"

"Yes, I believe we can fight again!" Double D said.

"Hm… okay, we're in." Nazz said.

"Hey!" a loud voice called from the halls, followed by footsteps. "Stud coming through!" The door opened revealing Rawk Hawk, champion of the glitz pit.

"There!" Double D said, pointing. "The belt he has, has that crystal star!"

"Hey! I heard of some rising stars ripping through the leagues!" Rawk shouted.

"That would be us." Nazz said. He turned to see Team Eduardo.

"You're the rising team? HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Don't you laugh! We have bested many of the contestants, and we will best you when that moment comes!" Rolf said.

"Please, you five wimps are so scrawny!"

"When we may lack in strength we make up for in brains!" Double D said, pointing to his head.

"Oh?" Rawk grabbed him by the hat. Double D held onto his hat and was lifted off the ground.

"I'll be watching you, punk. You can count on it." Rawk said.

"Hey guys." Eduardo jr said. He was right next to Rawk and looked right at his belt. "This isn't the crystal star."

"Hey! Keep you're mitts off my belt!"

"This star is a fake. It's too small to fit your description."

"What star? This is the champs belt, not some jewelry! I'm gone!" Rawk said, releasing Double D so he fell on his back.

"Eduardo was right. The champ's belt is just that." Double D said. "But if we have been battling for a measly champs belt, then where is the real one?"

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Double D, what was that?" Jimmy asked.

"I think… it was my laptop." Double D said. The rest of the team sat on a nearby bench. Double D pulled out his laptop and propped it down. He awoke it from sleep mode and connected to the internet.

"It appears I just got an Instant message." Double D said. He looked at the typed message. "Oh, whoever it was clearly doesn't understand how capitalization works."

The message said: "iF yOu WaNt ThE cRyStAl StAr, HeEd My InStRuCtioNs. FrOm X."

"Why did someone _type_ like that?" Double D sighed.

"X? I wonder who that could be?" Nazz said.

"Whoever it is clearly knows about the crystal star. The question is whether or not to trust this person." Double D said.

"I think we should trust the dude." Eduardo said. "If the star you dudes keep talking about is so important, then this is probably your only lead."

"He-who-was-hatched is correct. The one called X is our only lead." Rolf added in.

"Very well. While we wait for this "X" to message us again, we should reserve our next match." Double D walked over to the monitor.

"What's the point of fighting now we know that it's not for the star?" Nazz asked.

"We're under contract. We must." Double D said. He walked back to the laptop and wrote a response to the message.

"Very well, we agree. Allow me to return to you after this next match. From, Eduardo." he used his Glitz pit name. He the returned back to the monitor to arrange a match.

* * *

"I'll finish this off!" Eduardo jr said. He ran up to one of the enemies and stuffed it in his mouth, then spat it out and they both collided. 

"Team Eduardo wins!" Grubba shouted, pointing to the cheerful group.

"Ha! How's the floor taste?" Eduardo jr asked.

They all shook hands and returned to the major league locker room after a successful fight.

"Here's your money." Jolene handed Double D 11 coins. "Your ranking has risen to 8. I must leave now, excuse me."

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Double D opened his laptop and saw a new message. He examined it and turned back to the group.

"It's from X. It says to go to the "watering hole.""

"Okay, let's get down there." Nazz said. The Team departed the locker room and headed down. They walked down the hallways and into the lobby. They ran for the door, but Nazz abruptly stopped them.

"Hey guys…" Nazz said. "Forgive me if I'm wrong, but the lowest ranking team is at 20. It should be 21."

She pointed to the hologram projecting machine, showing the tourists the list of the ranking teams and schedules for some fights.

"Wait a moment, you're right!" Double D said. "Look! Bandy Andy and King K have been written off the list of fighters.

"I understand why Andy isn't here. He's probably given up after loosing his whole team. But King K?" Jimmy gave the floating list a raised eyebrow.

"I heard once he said he was going to retire." Eduardo jr said. "When I was still in the egg."

"But he said before he would that he would look for Bandy at 6 am this morning. Even if he found him, I am assured the retirement process wouldn't be as quick as that." Double D said. He would have to sign more then enough papers."

"How ironic. He-who-suspects goes to discover the whereabouts of missing battalion only to be come absent himself." Rolf said.

"This isn't right… but we need to worry about them later. He have to head for the Juice bar." Double D said.

* * *

"Hey, what can I do for you?" the owner of the Juice bar asked when he saw five people rush in completely exhausted. 

"We… are… looking for one… who calls himself X." Double D spoke, trying to regain his breathe.

"Hm? Ah yes, someone left a package by the door earlier, claiming to be simply "X." This X person asked me to give this to you when you come."

"I wonder what this could be?" Double D asked, opening the wrapping around it. Inside appeared to be a mallet, similar to the hammer Mario carried. Only this was made of stone, and looked much more strong then Mario's wooden hammer.

"This hammer looks very intriguing." Double D said. "We could use this out on the arena."

"I'll take that!" Jimmy said. He needed a weapon better then the staff he managed to take from Boggly Woods earlier.

"Ah. A HAMMER WHACKA 5000 version 2.0. Very good quality. Very expensive too." the owner of the Juice bar said.

"I wonder why X gave us this hammer?" Eduardo jr asked.

"Oh, did you also know of it's new ability?" the manager asked. "If you spin it, it can break through larger, more durable items.

"Hm…" Jimmy said. "I guess we can try this Super Hammer out on the field, so-to-speak."

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_"_Uh, what now?" Nazz groaned. Double D opened his laptop and awakened it from sleep mode again.

Double D sighed on seeing the bad capitalization, then read it out loud: "Smash the Blockade in the minor league locker room. From X."

"So, we're off then?" Jimmy asked, balancing himself on his new hammer.

* * *

"Guys, one question?" Jimmy asked when the where in the hallway where the entrance to the minor league locker room was. "How are we going to get in there? Security won't let us through." 

As if on cue, and great fortune for Team Eduardo, Jolene entered the hallway.

"Officer?" Jolene asked the guard clocking the entrance. "I require your assistance. I need you to come and check the storage room with me. …Grubba's orders."

"Yes Jolene." he said, walking away from the door, leaving it unguarded.

"Okay, now." Nazz said. They walked into the room.

"'Oy!" Master crash greeted them.

"What do you want?" one of the two harriers asked. Since they lost to team Eduardo, they has fallen into 11th, and resided in the minor leagues.

"Mind your business." Nazz scolded at them.

They also noticed another new fighter in the room. It was a bat, a purple colored bat, who looked a bit timid.

"Hey, where's Mario?" Jimmy asked.

"Mario? You mean Gonzales? He's out in the BOMB arena." Master Crash responded.

"We don't have much time." Double D said. "There's the blockade." Double D directed Jimmy to a strange looking yellow block o the wall.

"Got it." Jimmy grabbed his hammer and spun it until the yellow wall shattered before them.

"Good, give the yellow block brutality!" Rolf shouted.

"Rolf, calm down, dude." Eduardo said, trying to get him to chill.

They walked into the new passage way.

"…hm? What's this?" Double D picked up a paper. "I don't fully understand all of the machinery in this dimension, but I am willing to bet that this definitely has something to do with the crystal star."

"Excuse me?" a female voice asked.

"Jolene?" Double D asked.

"I believe you belong in the major league locker room." she approached them. They remained speechless.

"What is this?" Jolene asked when she saw the paper Double D said.

"It's nothing." Double D said in a foolish attempt to hit it.

"Give it here. Sorry, but I will have to confiscate this." she took the paper and stuffed it in her pocket.

"Please return to your _proper _room, please." Jolene said, walking out of the room.

"Perfect!" Eduardo Jr shouted. "That could have been our only clue about the star!"

"We need to return to our room. I think we need to reserve another match. I'm not sure how, but the higher or matches, the higher chances we have of finding this star once and for all. Let's go." Double D said. They nodded and proceeded out of the room.

* * *

"Mario!" Double D shouted. He and his team had walked into the Major league locker room to find Mario and his team inside as well. 

"That's right. It's-a-me!" Mario said.

"We finally became major leaguers." Flurrie sighed.

"Listen, Mario. I have to tell you about a contact I had earlier today." Double D explained.

"X? This dude sounds, like, not to be trusted." Goombella said.

"I know whoever X is sounds a bit fishy, be now we don't have a choice." Double D said.

"Okay. We got to follow this guy's instructions, right?" Koops asked.

"Yes. Now, in order to prevent panic, we need to keep fighting in the arena. I propose we alternate. When my team is out in battle, you will be investigating this "X". When you go up, we'll resume the search. We can cover more ground and time like that." Double D said.

"Agreed. Go into your fight, we'll take things from here." Koops said.

Double D and his team nodded, and returned to the monitor to set up a fight.

"Oh, Team Eduardo! I see that you have come for yet another match. Y'all have been rising very fast! Okay, let's see. You will face, ranked 7 in the pit… the Shell Shockers! Okay, in this fight, I want you to end this in 3 turns. We don't want this thing going on forever." Grubba said. "Security will come to pick ya up in 5." he said, cutting the transmission.

"Hm… that would be me." a Koopa walked towards them with his team. He had a blue shell and slightly darker skin, and his team looked the same, tough otherwise Identical to the KP Koopas.

"Good luck before the competition." Double D said, holding out his hand for a shake.

The leader of the Shell Shockers shook it without a verbal response.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a match of the rising stars, Team Eduardo. They will be against the Shell Shockers." Grubba said. 

"Prepare for defeat." the leader of the shockers said.

"Right back at ya." Nazz said.

"Now let's BATTLE!" Grubba started the match.

"Alright, we have three turns and there are three of them. Remember the plan, take them out one-per-turn." Double D said.

"Got it." Jimmy said on behalf of the others.

Double D started by running to the one in the front and jumped before he struck it. As he landed, he slammed his rod onto it's head. The force knocked it over on it's back.

"Alright, we knocked it down into immobilization. Change of plans, attempt to do so with the other two."

"Right." Nazz said. Rolf ran ahead and struck the next one in line, knocking it on it's back as well.

"We need to knock the flying one onto the floor." Double D said.

"I got it." Nazz said. In her agile way, she did some special, complicated move and leapt high into the air, landing on the flying one. The force knocked it down. Jimmy got his cue right then, and ran ahead, though slower then Nazz. He used his hammer to hit the last Koopa on it's shell. Eduardo jr brought up the rear by slamming himself on the first one knocking it out of the fight.

"Alright! They're all down on the floor, so they can't attack." Double D said.

He suddenly realized that they where all spinning on the floor.

"What on earth?" Double D asked, stunned to see them moving. Dust picked up as they spun, until they could not see them. At last, he got a visual when they where spiraling at them.

"Brace yourselves!" Double D shouted. In a line, they hit all five of them, one by one. Afterwards, they where all on the floor. They each got up, though very weak.

"Why could you move?" Double D asked breathlessly.

"We trained ourselves for battle for years. Now, if we are on our shells, we can hit you with an even more powerful attack. You set your own doom."

"Eduardo, what do we do?" the little yoshi asked.

"Beat them, now!" Double D said. "Jimmy!"

Jimmy nodded with a gleam in his eye. They ran at one of the remaining shockers with their rod/hammer as they approached. It was still on the floor, and unable to shield himself, and thus took the hit from both, instantly falling out of the battle.

"HIYA!" Nazz shouted as she ran to the last one, kicking it and forcing it out of the fight.

"Team Eduardo wins!" Grubba shouted.

"Not so fast!" a voice shouted. They looked and saw the Armored Harriers.

"Oh, what now?" Double D asked.

"WHOA!" Grubba shouted, over-excitedly. "What's this!"

"You're gonna pay!" they shouted as they jumped on the arena and strait for the weak Double D.

"Rolf shan't let these scandals hurt you!" Rolf jumped in the way… and took the hit himself. He fell on the floor in pain.

"Rolf!" Double D shouted, kneeling at his side and looking at him. He didn't respond.

Double D boiled with rage and looked at the harriers. "We accept your challenge."

"Good. Now we can take you down for the fraud that you are!" one of them said. One of them attacked Double D again, but this time, nobody could take the hit… not even Double D. He fell on the floor beside Rolf and lost consciousness…

* * *

_"Is he okay" _Double D thought he could hear voices around him. He could make out who was saying them, or where he was. 

_"He's fine."_

_"No, did you see the way he got hit back there. He took it worse them Rolf did."_

Double D woke slowly and saw his team and Mario's team around him in the locker room.

"He's awake!" Nazz said, hugging him.

"Easy! He may still be hurt!" Mario said.

"What occurred to me?" Double D asked.

"You took a hard blow to the head." Koops said.

"Will he be okay?" Eduardo jr asked.

"I'll be fine."

"What a relief." Flurrie said.

"You had us all scared there." Goombella said.

"What happened after I passed out?" Double D said.

"Well, you and Rolf where out of the fight, leaving Nazz, me and Eduardo Jr. to fight alone." Jimmy said.

"I took 'em on." Eduardo jr said. "I think that Grubba will give it to them."

"They will-a likely be kicked out of the Glitz pit after that." Mario said.

_Beep. Beep._

"That's my laptop." Double D said.

"Maybe another message from X?" Nazz suggested. Double D shuddered.

"No. It says, Keep sticking your nose where it doesn't belong, and you are D-E-A-D M-E-E-T." Double D's voice was nervous. "It's a threat."

"From who?" Nazz asked.

"There's no name." Double D said.

* * *

"Man, sound like you got it tough." Eddy said. After the day of fighting, they returned to Eddy's stand. "Hey, where's that Mario and his homeys?" Eddy asked. 

"…uh… the _homeys _are back in the Glitz Pit working on an "X" lead." Double D said.

"So, I missed the action. What ranking are ya in?" Eddy asked.

"1st." Double D said. Eddy gasped.

"So quickly! That means you can establish a Title Match!" Eddy said.

"I feel we are very close to the next star." Double D said.

"It's about time." Nazz said. "We've been here for, like, three days. I hope we can end this tomorrow and get the star so we can leave."

"Man, Ineed Ed." Eddy said. "With him missing and Double D on a quest, I've got no help around here!"

"If you come with us, we could find him." Double D told Eddy.

"I'm making millions, I'm not ditching this place just to find Ed!" Eddy said.

"Eddy…" Double D said, shocked. "You care about money more then your own friends?"

"Double D-" Eddy started.

"Come on. I know when we're not appreciated." Double D said. He left. The others had worried looked, but Nazz, Rolf, Jimmy, and Eduardo jr. left behind him. Eddy sighed and looked down.

"I'm no better off then when I started." he sighed.

* * *

Double D couldn't sleep that night. He was worried about what would occur in the following day. It seemed to complicated. The hatching of Eduardo jr, X, the Threat, the star, his newfound powers… 

"Daddy?" a voice asked. Double D looked and saw Eduardo jr on his bed.

"I'm not your dad. I just _found _your egg." Double D said.

"And kept it safe until I hatched. You are like a father to me."

Double D didn't know how to take that. "Okay, what's wrong?"

"I'm nervous about this whole, "Threat" thing you where talking about. It's creepy." Eduardo jr said.

"We'll be fine." Double D said, trying to calm down the little yoshi.

"Eh, you're right. My big, strong father will never let the bad-guys win! See ya in the AM." Eduardo jr. walked in a circle on Double D's bed like a cat, then laid down and curled up, falling into his dreams.

_"He's got the right idea. I can't worry about trivial events like that. Tomorrow will be the day this ends." _He pulled himself under his sheets and slept as well.

* * *

**Author's notes: **_And that's that. Sorry if I made most of the Major League portion too short, but everyone's probably getting bored of it. I also left out the fight with Bowser because I thought it was too random, and that it wouldn't of made sense to attack Double D's group. Alright, see you next time. _


	20. Chapter 20: The Title Match

**Author's Notes: **_It's finally time for the title match! I added an extra scene, which you will notice. Well, here you go._

Chapter 20: The Title Match

Double D awoke to a sound during the night. He opened his eyes. He could barley see anything. He tiredly walked over to his laptop and opened it to see that's where the sound was coming from. He turned on the monitor to give him some light. _"Somebody's contacting me at this hour?" _he thought. He read the message. It was from X again.

"Find the key in the lobby."

"_Oh no, another mission." _he made sure he hadn't woken anyone. He didn't want to get anyone else involved. "I must make sure nobody sees me." he said quietly to himself. He dressed himself entirely in black, so if anyone was out there, they wouldn't see him sneaking around. He grabbed his laptop and prepared to walk out the door. Just before he did, he looked to Eduardo jr who was still sleep on his bed.

"I shall return shortly, little one." Double D whispered, then walked out the door. Unfortunately, he shut to door a little too loudly. One of the people in the room slowly arose to see Double D's absence.

* * *

Double D crept through the completely vacant hallway. It seemed awkward to be in the hall when even security had gone to sleep. His path continued until he reached the lobby room. Again, it was almost eerie to see it vacant. He needed to hurry, before anyone saw him missing. He crept into a corner and re-contacted X. 

"Where is it?" he typed. A few seconds later, a response come onto the screen.

"Behind a poster."

"Who are you, how do you know this?" Double D typed.

"It is not your concern. Find the key, and get out before you are noticed." X typed back.

Double D was worried. He didn't like to tamper with anything other then his own things, but he started to peel the posters off the wall cautiously, until revealing a key behind one. He ran back to his computer and typed.

"I found it."

"Good. Go to the storage room."

"Where is that?"

"Oh, that's right. Gonzalez went there the last time. I shall direct you, so pay close attention."

* * *

X gave him very intricate direction until Double D reached the door. 

"Go. Hurry!" X typed.

Double D quickly ran in and shut the door behind him. The darkness inside overwhelmed him. Unlike the halls that at least had lights, this room was pitch black. Double D turned on a built-in light on his laptop.

"Go. Use the key to unlock the door." X typed. A following beeping noise indicated that X had signed off the web.

Now he was completely alone in the darkness. He was worried. At least while linked to X, he wasn't. But none-the-less, he directed his laptop light around the room.

"Oooooooooooooo." a distant voice moaned.

"Ah!" Double D shouted in panic. He ran to reach the door to escape, but dropped his laptop in the process. The room dimmed to complete darkness.

"Oh my, no!" Double D shouted. He reached around until he picked it up. It still worked, but the light was gone. It was useless to him. He put it away. Now he couldn't even see the door to leave.

All the while, the distant moaning continued.

Double D had no choice. He couldn't see the exit, thus he had to venture and unlock the door like he was instructed. His heart pounded as he climbed the cold, steel staircase. When he reached the top, the moaning had gotten louder. He started breathing faster as he walked towards a door with a visible padlock on it. He slowly approached it and unlocked the door, carelessly throwing the key down the staircase. But what surprised him was that he failed to hear any sort of noise when it landed. But before he reached the handle, the door started shaking. Double D retaliated and backed slowly away.

"Oh my, oh my, oh my!" Double D said. He was near hyperventilating. He needed to remain brave. He was shaking, and slowly unsheathed his rod from his back-pack. He wasn't sure what to expect awaited beyond the door.

He summoned every bit of bravery within himself just to approached the door. He was shaking, and turned the handle of the door slowly. Then, he readied his rod and slowly opened the door.

He was greeted to the sight of two, distorted, pale-colored faces, both moaning. The two people fell down as he opened the door, one landed right on him.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Double D shouted hysterically.

"Daddy?" another voice asked. It was little Eduardo jr, who had apparently followed him.

Double D didn't respond. The fear had made him fall into a complete faint…

* * *

"Huh?" Double D asked after he regained consciousness. 

"Good." Eduardo Jr said.

Double D noticed he was still in the storage room, only now it was filled with security officers. He looked and saw a group carrying out the two people he found on stretchers. With the added light of the flashlights Security had, he saw who it was.

"That's Bandy Andy! And King K! What happened?" Double D asked.

"When I found you faint, I went and got the security dudes. I just came back with them." Eduardo jr said.

"What could of happened to them?" Double D asked.

"I dunno." Eduardo jr said.

"Well, it's best if we leave the rest of this to security. We got to get back to the room." Double D said.

"Okay, I dig." Eduardo jr said. However, as they both walked down the stairs, Double D saw out of the corner of his eyes, Jolene standing at the door. As soon as he saw her, she shut the door and left.

* * *

"SIX AM!" Grubba shouted. "WAKE UP, THE PARK'S OPENING!" 

Double D was eager to awaken that morning. He was now more determined then ever to become champion and get the star and leave.

"So, what happened to those two?" Mario asked.

"I found them acting like zombies last night. It turns out they suffered physical and emotional trauma. Bandy some time two nights ago, and King K yesterday. I think…" Double D lowered his voice to a whisper. "That they saw something they shouldn't have. No doubt, whoever is behind this is the one who threatened us and is after the star."

"Oh this star!" Mario said. "Why is this one taking much longer to get?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to go crazy if we don't get it soon. Anyways, I called the hospital to check on Andy and King K. Their in a coma." Double D said.

"Double D, come on!" Nazz shouted from the locker room. "We have to go reserve the title match!"

"Right!" Double D said.

"Good luck, Double D." Mario said.

It turns out Double D walked in too late, and that Nazz had already reserved it. The rest of his group was already formed, doing exercises.

"The time has come." Rolf said as the guard opened the door.

"Come." he said. They followed the guard out of the room. And in a different direction…

"Mr. Guard? Dude? That's the wrong way to the ring!" Eduardo jr pointed out.

"You where instructed to wait in a different room to be escorted into the match." the guard said. He led them into an empty locker room.

"Stay here." he demanded before shutting the door.

"Double D?" Jimmy asked. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the moment you have waited for, the title match has began! This match pit's the rising stars, team Eduardo, vs. the infamous Rawk Hawk!" 

Rawk Hawk fan-girls started screaming the second he appeared on the arena.

"So, how do you feel about you're opponents?" Grubba asked.

"They're nothing. They where as nothing as Prince Mush was."

A few boos came from the audience.

"It appears we have some Prince mush fans in here, folks!" Grubba said.

"Who's that?" Eddy asked. He had come to watch the fight.

"The first champion here. He vanished BOMB years ago, but he was the greatest." Master Crash explained, who was sitting next to him.

"Now, to introduce those very rising stars, Team Eduardo!" Grubba shouted. Everyone looked over to the doors. They watched in anticipation… and watched… and watched…

"WHHHHOOOOOOOAAAAA!" Grubba shouted. "Where are they?" Grubba asked.

* * *

"Uh oh." Nazz said, with an ear against the door. "It's starting without us! We gotta go!" 

She struggled and shook the knob, but it failed to open.

"We're locked it!" she shouted.

"Oh curses!" Rolf shouted, banging on the door. "Stupid-anti-secure-boy, release Rolf!"

"Oh, what do we do?" Jimmy asked.

"Guys, clear a path!" Eduardo jr said. He walked up and stuck out his long tongue, with wrapped around the knob. He pulled back on it for a few seconds, then quit and released the door.

"Allow me." Double D said. He pointed to the door. **"Fire Ball!" **

A ball made of fire shot from his hand and broke down the door.

They ran out and proceeded the _correct _way to the arena.

* * *

"I think this is a forfeit!" Grubba said. "We may have to-" 

**"Pathi-Flare!" **a voice shouted.

The doors suddenly broke open revealing Double D and his aggravated team. They walked on stage.

"Whoa, so the chickens showed up after all." Rawk taunted.

"Shut up and fight, you cheater." Double D said. "We know you informed security to entrap us."

"Hm. Very well, let's get this going." Rawk said with a smirk.

"Time to BATTLE!" Grubba shouted. The fight begun.

"HIYYA!" Rawk shouted, running and preparing to kick. Rolf ran ahead and deflected the blow with his own arms. He was probably the most aggravated.

"How dare you cheat Rolf as so, he-who-has-brawn!" Rolf said. He angrily grabbed Rawk and with all the strength he had, lifted him into the air, then slammed him on the floor.

Rawk seemed completely unfazed, but threw a punch right at Rolf, who fainted instantly.

"All right, Jimmy!" Double D instructed, taking out his rod. "Time to-"

"D-D-D-D-D-double D? I'm kinda scared about this guy." Jimmy said.

"Oh, Jimmy. I thought you got over-" Double D stopped when he saw Jimmy wink at him.

"_He has a plan. Best to go with it._" Double D said. "Alright." Double D said, running at Rawk alone with his rod. As he did, he called out **"Flare!"**

His rod quickly turned into a fire-sword. He jumped into the air and swung as hard as could. It struck Rawk as hard as he could swing, erupting into flames.

Double D stood back and waved his hand, dismissing the fire and returning his flaming sword back to a rod.

"You're the cheater, using a move like that." Rawk said.

Double D was about to swing again, but Nazz ran ahead and jumped into the air to kick Rawk. But in mid-air, she was grabbed and thrown down on the floor beside Rolf, who joined his faint.

"Let me try!" Eduardo jr shouted. He ran up to Rawk and Jumped on him a few times.

"No." Rawk said. He was weakening.

Double D let out a battle cry and ran at Rawk.

**"Fire Ball!" **the ball of fire passed right by Rawk. Double D had been to careless in his attack. He stopped running. He felt a little tired already, but didn't give up.

**"Fire Ball!" **another ball of fire shot from his hand and nearly hit Rawk. It erupted and struck a wall on the other side of the arenas, which Double D dismissed with a wave.

Rawk ran over to Double D with his fist and quickly took him down on the floor.

Jimmy was still reluctant to join, so Eduardo Jr. took the next move. He again jumped into the air and attempted to hit Rawk. This time, however, he was thrown on the floor.

"…Jimmy. Help." he said, but shouted when Rawk stepped on him, falling into a faint like the others. Rawk continued to walk closer to the frightened Jimmy. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and help him up.

"So, what do you have to say, _now?_" Rawk asked.

Jimmy's face turned from frightened to satisfied. "Bye-bye."

**"Pathi-Flare!"**

Rawk Hawk shrieked and let go of Jimmy. He was thrown across the room and fell on the floor. He was out-cold. Double D looked proud. "Checkmate."

"HOLY CRAP!" Grubba shouted. "WE HAVE NEW CHAMPS! TEEEEEEAM EDUARDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Double D helped up Nazz, Eduardo jr. and Rolf up, so they could all enjoy the victory together.

"GO EDUARDO!" Eddy shouted in the audience. They also heard Mario and his group cheering them on as well.

* * *

"Here's your fight money." Jolene gave them 20 coins. "And you're champ's belt." she handed them the belt with the faux-crystal star. "Allow me to personally escort you to the Champ's room." she led them out of the major league locker room and down the hall to the champion's room. 

"This is so sweet." Eduardo jr said when they finally got accommodated.

"No, it's not." Double D said. "6 people went into the hospital since we arrived, days of passed and we _still_ don't have the star. I don't know why this is taking us SO long!"

_Beep. Beep._

"It's X." he said, opening his laptop. "It's time to end this, once and for all."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_That's that. Sorry if it was too short. While I get the next one ready PLEASE review!_


	21. Chapter 21:The Perpetrator of Glitzville

**Author's Notes: **_Yes, it's finally time for the end of the Glitzville arc of the story. Hopefully this will answer you're questions:_

Chapter 21: The Perpetrator of Glitzville

"What does the message say this time?" Nazz asked.

"It says we must "find the ghost of the champion's room?" That's an unusual message." Double D said.

"Perhaps it doesn't mean ghost literally." Jimmy suggested.

"Wait! Everyone, quiet down for a moment." Double D exclaimed. His group fell silent, listening for any sort of sound.

"Double D, I don't hear-"

"Quiet! Listen carefully." Double D silenced the group.

This time, a voice was audible. It sounded like whispering.

"The ghostly speech comes from this wall." Rolf said placing an ear on one of the walls.

"Hm…" Double D tried to listen to it, but the distance between him and the source was too far to make it coherent. He looked around the room until he saw a small ventilation duct on the same wall.

"There." he pointed.

"What are you saying, we just go through that thing?" Nazz asked.

"There doesn't appear to be any way around it."

* * *

"I don't think this was a good idea. This place is dusty, and I'm allergic to- ACHOO!" Nazz sneezed. 

"Sorry." Double D said. They finally crawled to the end of the duct, where the voice was more easy to understand.

_"Oh, this is bad."_

"Is that Grubba?" Rolf asked.

_"I do not believe how quickly this Eduardo character has risen up. And Security found Andy and King K yesterday. I thought I had them locked securely. And I have a feeling Jolene and Eduardo have their suspicions."_

Nazz gasped. "So all this time, the one responsible for the disappearances was none other then…"

"The Prompter of the Glitz Pit, Grubba." Double D said with his hands in fists.

_"This whole thing of mine could be ruined if Andy or King K awaken from their coma and confess what I've been doing. Hopefully, they won't. Hopefully, they'll end up just like Prince mush."_

"Mush?" Rolf asked his group.

"I heard that he was the first Champion here, but vanished under unknown circumstances. Now we know why." Double D said.

_"As long as nobody finds out about my Crystal Star draining machine, then I should remain this young forever." _Grubba finished speaking. Double D crawled ahead of his group to the end of the duct, and through the holes in the cover, saw Grubba hiding something within his desk, then walking out.

"Is he gone?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes." Double D said. He pointed to the cover of the duct. **"Pathi-Flare!" **

The cover popped right off and fell on the ground below. They jumped out of the duct and into the new room.

"It's his office." Nazz said.

Double D ran over to his desk and opened the drawer. He inspected a piece of paper within it.

"These… are blueprints, for a machine. One powered by the Crystal star."

"So, Grubba had that crystal-thingy all along!" Eduardo jr exclaimed. "I should have known."

"According to this, the machine's main function is to drain energy from one source and transfer it to another. I think… that he drained King K's and Andy's life force and transferred it to himself!"

The doorknob turned and Grubba reentered his office.

The second he was his face, Double D reacted. He readied to attack: "FREEZE!"

"What in tarnation are you-"

"We know all about you're draining machine, Grubba! It's over!" Double D shouted.

"Ya'll ain't catching me that easily!" Grubba said, making a run for it.

"Pursue him!" Double D shouted. They ran back into the hallways. They kept on running until they spotted him running into the arena.

"Jimmy, get Mario and his group. Nazz, get Eddy. Tell them to meet me in there." Double D instructed.

"Right." Jimmy and Nazz said and ran away.

"That leaves us." Double D said to Rolf and Eduardo jr. "Come, now we must end this."

* * *

Double D broke down the door and ran in. The arena was empty, and most of the electronics systems where turned off. 

"So, ya'll find out my secret?" Grubba asked. Double D ran onto the stage to face him.

"You crooked man, you're plan is done, here and now. Come quietly with us, or we'll have to fight you." Double D threatened.

"Just what I intended. Y'all don't stand a chance." Grubba said. The arena started shaking and rumbling. They saw the center stage shatter and fall into a lower chamber with Grubba. A few seconds later, a huge machine arose. It looked like a giant cage, and within it was Grubba, with a dangerous looking smirk.

"And this is your draining machine, no doubt." Double D said with a very serious expression.

"Well, we _are_ smart. Look up."

Double D looked to the top of his strange machine.

"There it is, the star!" He pointed.

"I know you have come all of this way to get it. It's a shame y'all gonna loose your chance, along with your life."

"We still have you outnumbered. You can't take us all on!" Eduardo jr. shouted.

"But what you got in numbers I got in strength. You idjits don't get this: I don't keep all of my victims' life force in this bod. But I will show you what I will do when I combine it with this here star."

The machine activated, and Grubba started shaking.

"Stand back!" Rolf held Eduardo jr back from the machine, which looked like it was also going to explode. They watched a strange morph occur with Grubba. His size grew giant, and his blue skin turned to a bright orange. His hat flew off and was replaced by fiery-styled spiky hair.

"So, punks." Grubba asked in a much deeper, more sinister voice. "Do you dare defy me?"

"You're sick!" Double D pointed. "_Alright, focus your energy…"_

**"Fireball!" **a ball of fire erupted from his hands and shot right at Grubba. Grubba held out his hand and blocked the attack.

"What?" Double D was shocked to see him perfectly block himself from the fire.

"You idiots can't hurt me now. I've become invincible. I am MACHO GRUBBA!"

"No matter." Double D said.

Rolf ran towards the freakish new entity and slammed his bag against the creature. Still, to no avail.

"This is tough!" Double D said.

"OK, you think your all that? Try this on for size!" Eduardo jr ran up to the giant but stopped. "_Idiot. Of course, he's too big to gulp and too big to jump on. What am I supposed to do?"_

Grubba smacked the little yoshi, who hollered and flew backwards and hit the floor. He attempted to stomp right on him, but Double D ran in the way, and grabbed Eduardo jr before he could be crushed.

"Double D! We're here-WHOA!" Eddy shouted when he saw the colossal Grubba towering over them. "Is that _Grubba_!"

"Yes, help!" Double D shouted. "He's been deceiving us from the start! He's the one responsible for all of the disappearances.

"No way…" he sighed. Though in a few seconds, he perked up to his usual self. "Hm…" Eddy chuckled. "Looks like I get to save the day, _as usual._"

"Then hurry and save it already!" Eduardo jr shouted.

Eddy growled and jumped on stage followed by the rest of the group. About half of the group was immediately smacked away by Grubba's colossal arms.

"What happened to him?" Goombella asked.

"The power of the crystal star did this to him. The one he has!" Double D shouted.

"AHH!" Flurrie's shout caught their attention. They saw her crashing into the stands in the arena.

"Guys, let's take this monstrosity down!" Nazz shouted.

Grubba shouted in frustration and punched a huge arm on Rolf. He flew across the room, but landed on his feet and charged again.

"I got this!" Koops tried to do a shell-shot at Grubba. It struck one of his large toes and made him loose his balance.

"You got him!" Mario congratulated.

"Actually…" Grubba's dark voice said. "I've got you."

They saw what he meant. He was about to fall down and crush everyone nearby.

"Run…" Double D sounded terrorized.

Everyone started running, but Double D turned back and saw Jimmy saw standing still.

"Jimmy! Come on!" Double D shouted.

"I… can't… move!" Jimmy was petrified.

Double D quickly grabbed him and pushed him out of the way before he could crash down. Grubba got up surprisingly fast and punched again, to hit Koops. He skidded across the arena and hit a wall, knocking him out.

"Koops!" Goombella shouted for him. That was all that was required for Grubba to hit her and knock her out as well.

"HIYA!" Eddy's loud voice called from the ceiling. He came flying down and landed right on Grubba's head.

"AHHHHH!" Grubba shouted. Eddy got off and landed on his feet.

"Aim for his head! I think that's his weak spot!" Double D pointed.

"You fools think you have a chance. It's actually funny." Grubba laughed a little.

"You are positively sick!" Double D shouted. He pointed at Grubba. **"Fire!"**

Grubba once again lit on fire, but seemed unfazed by it.

Double D panicked and canceled out the fire attack. _"He doesn't burn? What else can I do?"_

"DOUBLE D! HELP!" he looked and saw Grubba had poor Jimmy in his hands.

"Put him **_down!" _**Double D ordered.

"I don't think so. Anyone else attack, and this kid gets it!" Grubba threatened.

"You wouldn't dare!" Rolf shouted.

"I would!" Grubba sounded menacing.

Everyone slowly dropped their weapons.

"Now, I know you have crystal stars with you. Hand them over, and all of you're _disappearances _will be slightly less painful!"

Double D took the Crystal stars from Mario and Rolf and walked towards Grubba.

"Now hand them over." he demanded.

Double D walked closer, until he was at point-blank. He held out the diamond star.

"Yes…" Grubba sounded menacing.

Double D chucked. "_Yes, indeed." _He focus his energy into the star. "Catch!"

The star flew and landed at Grubba's feet, causing an Earth Tremor. Grubba started shaking and let go of Jimmy.

"Got him!" Nazz shouted, catching Jimmy safely in her arms.

"I'm not finished with y'all!" Grubba shouted. He jumped and landed with such force, that he knocked everyone to the floor, and Nazz out-cold.

"This ends-a now, he-who-steals-energy!" Rolf shouted. Grubba saw him falling towards him from the ceiling. Apparently, no one saw him climb up there.

"That's not going to work again." Grubba sniggered. He caught Rolf and tossed him down on the arena floor.

"What do we do?" Double D asked when he realized that he, Eduardo jr, Mario and Eddy where the last ones still fighting.

"I suggest we-a use the star again!" Mario said. He took out the diamond star.

"TOO LATE, OLD TIMER!" Grubba stopped them and grabbed Mario.

"No!" Double D shouted. He ran towards the monster as fast as he could run, with held out his rod. **"FLARE!"**

Double D's rod transformed into a sword made of fire as he ran. He stopped at Grubba's feet and slashed right at them.

"ARGH!" Grubba shouted, releasing Mario. However, Mario fell and crashed into some stands, knocking him out on impact.

"Daddy, lemme see that!" Eduardo jr asked. Double D handed him the sword, and the little yoshi charged. He tossed it with a good force, and it struck Grubba's sun-glasses. They shattered disabling his sight.

"Good toss!" Double D said.

Grubba was enraged. He clearly had enough. He whacked Eduardo jr and knocked him out.

"No, no no!" Double D ran to the knocked out yoshi.

"He was a nuisance anyway." Grubba laughed evilly.

Double D shouted in rage. Grubba attempted to attack them again. Double D held Eduardo jr and secured him onto his back. With just enough time, he managed to run out of the way.

"Ha. I knew you would no challenge." Grubba laughed. "Now, ya'll gonna come quietly or-"

"SHUT _UP_ ALREADY!" Eddy shouted.

Grubba turned his attention to Eddy.

"You!" Grubba shouted in disgust. "I've been waiting to vanish you since you arrived, you loudmouth."

"You're crazy! I can't believe I looked up to you! Now stop acting like Godzilla and fight already!"

"You're comic speech is good. It's a shame I'm gonna have to do this."

"Ha! You ain't gonnado nothing' to me!" Eddy said.

"Oh?"

"You've already lost." Eddy said causally.

The next thing he knew, Grubba's Machine fell on top of Grubba. Apparently, hadn't noticed he broke the support. It KO'd him instantly.

"We did it." Koops said when the rest of the group recovered and looked at Grubba, who had shrunken back to his normal self.

"…ooooh. Good… good job…" Grubba said.

"Grubba." another voice said.

"Jolene?" Eddy asked. "Whadda ya doin' here?"

"Finishing what I started. I need to explain to you all what has been going on here." Jolene said.

"You mean you knew about all of this?" Double D asked.

"Yes. Let me tell you. I grew up poor. My family was poor. You see, we have been since…" Jolene stopped for a moment. "Since a disease took my parents away from me. My brother, Mush, entered the fights to help support the family. But he vanished soon. I was aghast, without family or friends to help me out. I became manager in an attempt to find my brother, and it all became clear when I saw Grubba accidentally transform. I... lost all hope. Until you showed up."

"Mush? Prince Mush was your brother?" Eddy asked.

"Yes. I saw you rising so fast in the ranks, I knew that you where the only people who could defeat him. So I secretly guided you."

"Then…" Double D sounded shocked. "All this time, the mysterious X was none other then Jolene!"

"Correct. It was I." Jolene walked on the arena and up to Grubba.

"Now Grubba!" she demanded. "Tell me what you have done with Prince Mush!'

"I… disappeared him…. Any way you…. Look at it… he ain't around these parts no more."

"I feared just that." Jolene sounded terribly sad.

There was a sudden noise. The crystal star within Grubba's wrecked machine started shaking, and out of nowhere, a toad appeared. He was glowing with light, and looked peacefully calm. The power of the star gently lowered him on the stage floor. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Sister?" he asked. "What's going on? Why am I…"

"Brother!" Jolene ran to him and hugged him. "You're back!"

"The star can to that?" Nazz asked. "That's awesome."

"You're finally back. You'll never be taken away from me again." Jolene cried. She turned to Double D and his group. "Eduardo, please take the star."

"You want me to have it?" Double D asked.

"Please, take it. So that nothing like this ever happens again." Jolene said.

Double D walked up to the broken machine and held the star. "Thank you."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Uh… does that answer your question, AMX? Okay, and that's the end of the Glitzville arc. I hope you enjoyed it! I'll be writing the next one._


	22. Chapter 22: Millennium Door 4

**Author's Notes: **_As per usual, I planned to write one chapter about The Kanker's up at the X-naut base, and another one of the team preparing to head for the next star, but I thought they where too short when I typed them, so I put them together this time:_

Chapter 22: Millennium Door 4

"WOW! Did you see that!" Marie shouted in excitement. She, her sisters, and Peach where invited by TEC into the computer room to secretly watch TV, mainly the Glitzville Channel.

"So, it would appear my Mario has won again." Peach said.

"My little Eddy did the finishing line! He did the best!" Lee sounded real exited to finally see her "boyfriend" again, even if it was on TV.

May still seemed distraught. "_It's been days, and still no sign of Ed. Where is he?_"

"May, wake up!" Lee elbowed her.

"Oh? Yeah, right." she said.

"Eh, perk up." Lee said.

"Now that you have finished watching you're program, may I ask you of something?" TEC asked.

"Sure, TEC." Peach said. The monitor switched from the TV signal back to the usual screen.

"This time… I must ask something more dangerous to do."

"Like what?" Peach was already worried.

"I need you to go ask Groudus a question." TEC asked.

"What! Are you kidding? I can't even look at the man's face without getting sick!" Lee shouted.

"But I thought you knew everything around here." Peach asked.

"I only know what has been entered in my CPU or otherwise recorded. He keeps information to himself. When I found out about said information, it caused a disturbance within my cycles.

"So, how they heck do you think we're supposed to just ask him?" May asked.

"You will go up to the next floor and enter the X-naut room. You will find a uniform within there. Thus, you shall ask him as an X-naut."

"So, we'll be in disguise." Lee clarified.

"There will be no "we." There is only one uniform, and only one of you shall go."

"Who?" May asked.

"I shall leave this unto you." TEC said.

"Let's draw straws." Lee suggested. They took straws and gave them out. They looked at theirs.

Marie grunted in anger. "Me."

"Yes. Proceed through the hallway." TEC explained. "Wear this." a robotic arm held out an head-set looking device.

Marie reluctantly fitted it on her head, then left the room.

Nearby doors swung open suddenly.

"What?"

"That is the elevator. Proceed through those doors." TEC said.

"Man, you're bossy!" Marie complained. She entered the elevator and leaned on the wall. The elevator started ascending.

"When you reach the destination, proceed into the door with the green light over it." TEC explained.

"Yeah, and try not to screw up!" Lee's voice mocked over her set.

"Yeah, Marie!" May joined in. "You can't-" Marie ignored the message and simply clicked off the head-set.

* * *

The elevator arrived on the floor. She quickly walked into the room with the green light.

"Alright, now there's a uniform somewhere in this joint?" Marie asked. It was a dressing room of some sort, with lockers and a changing booth. She opened the lockers and found a uniform within one.

"What the- this thing's half my size! How am I supposed to fit in this piece of junk?" Marie complained. She turned on the headset again to hear May's voice continuing.

"-do anything right with you're-"

"TEC!" Mario cut her off. "There's no way I can fit in this thing!"

"You must try." TEC said.

"You're an idiot!" Marie shouted.

"Just shut up and do it!" Lee ordered.

Marie growled.

* * *

"I don't know how, but I fit in this thing." Marie said. "But I ache in _so_ many places."

"Then hurry. Proceed to the end of the hallway and speak with Groudus." TEC tried to speed thins up.

"Don't get you're wires crossed, I'm goin'."

* * *

"Is this the room?" Marie asked.

"Yes. Now please speak with him." TEC's voice faded away as he cut off communications.

She opened a door and shuddered. TEC led her right into his throne room. She walked up to Groudus.

"…Sir Groudus?" she asked, imitating an X-naut voice.

"Yes? Yes, what is it?" Groudus asked. "Speak!"

"I… wanted to know. Why do we have Peach and the Kanker sisters here?"

"That is none of your business. We cannot conquer the world like this. You should remember your place, you impudent worm."

"_Worm!" _Marie thought. "_Why I'll-"_

"You summoned us?" another voice asked.

The shadow sirens was standing in the room as well.

"Ah yes." Groudus said. "You three have disappointed me again."

"True, we have not attacked Mario and his group." Beldam said. "But we where using that time to prepare… we possess a new way to defeat these people once and for all. This devious plan is sure to succeed."

"You had better. Now go, and stop wasting my time. Go down and find them." Groudus ordered.

"_Now's my chance!" _Marie thought.

"Should I go with them? They may want my help." Marie suggested.

"You foot soldiers have failed me back in Boggly Woods. YOU will stay here and continue training."

The sirens vanished into the air.

"…but remember this: no harm must come to Peach. I do not care what you do to those _freaks_, the Kankers, but make sure they are able to talk. We need all of the information we can pry from them." Marie within her mind was ready to explode.

"_I'm gonna kill you, you son of a-"_

"See what you can get out of the Kanker sisters. I know that they know who the legendary hero is, and I'm going to do what it takes to find our who he or she is! Now go and continue your training." Groudus demanded.

"Okay. …roger, or whatever. I'm going." Marie walked away from the room.

* * *

"So, his plan is to take over the world!" Marie shouted in disgust as she reentered TEC's room.

"Seriously? You horrible computer!" Peach shouted.

"I was designed for that purpose." TEC explained.

"I can't believe ya!" May shouted.

"Well then, do you know who this legendary hero is? The one Groudus keeps talking about?" Marie asked.

"No. But I believe that you three know who this person may be." TEC said.

"Allow us to call Mario, Double D and Eddy!" Peach shouted.

"….I suppose I can do that." TEC said.

Without as much as a thank you, Peach, then Marie, then Lee took their turns on the computer.

"There, now send it!" Peach demanded.

"Mail sent." TEC said.

All four ladies walked out of the room without another word, for they where all too angry to speak.

"Good night, Princess Peach." TEC said, though no one heard his voice.

* * *

"Well, that was certainly more then we bargained for." Nazz said as they walked towards the blimp.

"Ticket please?" the ticket officer asked.

"Wait a moment!" Jolene called to them. "Eddy, you're under contract! You can't leave."

"Hey, can I see that thing, anyway?" Eddy asked. Jolene showed him the contract he had signed. He held it for a few seconds, and read if carefully.

"…sorry, dame, but these guys need me more." Eddy said, and ripped the contract paper right in half.

"…fine. Just go." she said. "I'm in no mood to argue."

"See ya later." Eddy said causally and boarded the blimp.

"Ya know, I never actually been anywhere else besides Glitzville since we got to this place." Eddy said. 

"Neither have I, so you're not alone." Eduardo jr commented.

_Beep. Beep._

"I bet that's Peach." Mario opened his Mailbox SP.

"Dear Mario.

I have uncovered something disturbing. These X-nauts are attempting to take over the world! They are doing everything in their power to take the seven Crystal Stars. I fear you may be in danger soon, so please watch yourself. Good luck.

Sincerely Princess Peach Toadstool"

"Taking over the world? How original." Mario sighed.

Double D's laptop started beeping as well. He opened the mailbox and saw two new messages. "There's one here for you, Eddy." Double D said.

"I bet it's one of my multiple fan girls sending fan mail to the hunk. Who's calling to me?"

"Lee Kanker."

Eddy grimaced. "What the HECK is she doing here?"

"I guess I forgot to mention. The Kankers are all kidnapped too."

"It's about time."

"Eddy, that's rude!"

"But it serves them right!"

"Are you going to read it or not?"

"No, delete the message!"

"No! I'd be tampering with mail!"

Eddy growled and personally deleted his letter.

Double D gave a disgusted look and read his message:

"Hey again, Muffin!

"So, today I did some awesome stealthy, ninja stuff. Is that sick or what? Yep, so anyways, I found out some stuff about these X-dorks. First off all, their trying to take over this world. Yep. Oh ya, and their sending these shadow siren what-cha-mas-hus-sets to attack you guys down there again. Oh, by the way, good job back at the Glitz Pit place. We got to see it on this TV thingy down here. Alright, I gotta go, things are getting tense down here. Good luck!

-Marie Kanker"

"Why-cha even read that thing?" Eddy asked.

"Because it would have been impolite not to!" Double D said.

* * *

"Whoa! That's the door? Pretty fancy!" Eduardo jr remarked upon entering the large chamber.

"I wonder if I could set up a scam here!" Eddy shouted in sudden delight.

"I thought being in another dimension would change something about your _obsession_." Nazz sighed.

"Old habits die hard." Eddy commented.

Double D reached the podium, and held up the star.

Once more, the room lit up. The floor lit up and designs etched themselves glowing a strange blue color.

Eddy's eyes lit up with dollar signs through the entire experience. A column of light appeared where Double D stood, and remained there until there was another quick flash, where it all faded away.

"There's a new location on the map." Double D said.

"Good." Goombella said. "We got to go see my professor again."

"The professor!" Double D exclaimed. "I forgot about him!"

"The _who_?" Eduardo jr asked.

* * *

"W-W-W-W-W-WHAT!" Frankly asked, in an astounded voice.

"As far as we can tell, this world's in danger." Double D said.

"Then we must make haste. Time is of the essence." Frankly said. He walked over to a shelf and opened a book.

"What's it say, gramps?" Eddy asked.

"The next star is in a place called Twilight Town."

"Sounds fun." Goombella said.

"I've only heard rumors about that place, but I heard it's perpetually dark. Don't ask me how that works. Anyway, near this town, there is apparently some woods. Within these woods is a steeple building called Creepy Steeple. As this map shows, the star is within those woods."

"Yep. Those dark and sinister woods." Eddy tried to sound creepy. "Ya never know what scary things lurk in the woods."

"S-s-scary?" Jimmy sounded terribly nervous.

"Eddy!" Double D scolded.

"What, just try'n to have fun!"

"This whole world's in danger, it's no laughing matter!"

"Okay! Jeez, don't have a conniption! What's with ya?"

"Eddy, drop it." Nazz ended the discussion.

"So, how do we get there?" Koops asked.

"…the details are unknown, but I believe there is a warp pipe somewhere within the ancient city underground."

"Then we'll go first thing tomorrow." Double D said. "We need to stock up on supplies for this mission."

* * *

After spending the rest of the day buying items for their trip, the returned to Podley's again. No sooner when the walked in the door, they where greeted by an entire crowd of reporters.

"HEY! IT'S THEM!" someone shouted.

"Hey, there, Eduardo!" one shouted. "The name's Mark, reporter for Rougeport Restoration Committee. Can we do an interview for the weekly RDM?" more reporters started overlapping each other.

"No, I must know! How did you feel about becoming champions in the Glitz Pit?"

"Why have you quit?"

"It it true Mr. Eddy destroyed his contract?"

"I have heard rumors speculating you hatched a yoshi egg?"

"Why are you wearing a sock on your head?"

"I'll answer those!" Eddy said. He ran in the front of the group, shoving his face in all of the cameras.

"Eddy!" Double D scolded.

"Let's see… sure, my _client _will do an interview-"

"No, I won't!" Double D shouted. "I am too tired."

"…my client will not be answering questions, so I will. Okay, lesse… He feels good about being a champ, he quit because he's look'n' for his friends, I destroyed my contract because these people would be _lost without_ me! …yeah, he hatched an egg with a yoshi thingy before, and the reason he's got a sock on his head is because he's-"

Double D quickly threw his hand over Eddy's mouth.

"Come on, these guys are annoying." Koops said.

"I beg to differ." Flurrie said, pushing Eddy out of the way to be on camera herself.

"….okay, commercial break." one said. They all agreed and walked off.

"Hey, wait!" Flurrie tried to call them back.

* * *

Once again, Double D stayed awake beyond curfew to finish up his response to Marie:

"To Marie Kanker,

Thank you for the information. But your venture sounded very risky. I suggest in the future that for your own sake that you do not attempt something risky like that again. Please tell your sister Lee that for some reason, Eddy refuses to respond. I'm sorry. Be careful.

-From Edward."

"_I hope I'm not giving her the wrong impression." _Double D thought. He sent the mail and turned off his laptop.

Unlike before, there was a thunderstorm outside of the Inn. He looked out of the window and looked towards the Southeast, the direction of where Twilight Town would be. "_Something gives me a bad feeling about that place."

* * *

_

**Author's Notes: **_Yep, that's that. The Twilight town arc will begin in the next chapter. Expect this one to be a bit darker then the others (for obvious reasons, and maybe other unobvious reasons.) Expect even more twists comming soon!_


	23. Chapter 23: Another fine mess

**Author's Notes: **_Yes, I know this chapter is considerably short. I tried to do what I could. Well, read:_

Chapter 23: Another fine mess:

"Alright. We're ready to go." Nazz said. Everyone brought back-packs of their own

(everyone that could actually hold one).

"Good." Double D said.

They proceeded out of the doorway and into the streets.

"I'm still a little worried about this place." Jimmy confessed. The truth was they all where.

"There's no time for fear." Double D said.

They reached the pipe after a _long _search underneath the city.

"So, who wants to go in first?" Eddy asked.

"I'll go." Double D said.

"Double D? I've never gone down any pipe like that before. Does it hurt?" Eduardo jr asked.

"I don't know how it would effect you. Here." Double D held the little yoshi. "We'll go down at the same time."

"Ok." he said.

Double D stood on the pipe's rim, and jumped. He felt like he had jumped into another new world altogether. Everything around them turned dark…

Finally, they both emerged in a different place.

"…is this it?" Eduardo jr asked, opening his eyes.

Double D inspected the few area. There appeared to be some old houses near him. The surrounding landscape was disturbing: dead grass covered the ground, with dead trees every now and again. Otherwise, the place was surrounded by a dark forest filled with even more dead trees. There was a creepy moon overhead them. Crows and ravens gave them grave looks from atop the trees, observing them closely.

"…this town is disturbing." Double D said.

A few minutes passed by.

"Where's everyone else?" Eduardo jr asked after a while.

"Very good question." Double D responded. He looked around, but saw nothing.

"This isn't good." Double D said. "We should go back."

Before he could reach the pipe, Goombella, Jimmy, Eddy and Rolf popped up.

"What took ya?" Eduardo jr asked.

"Something's up with that pipe." Eddy said. "It only let us through here for some reason. Gonzales and the rest of the guys went back to Frankly's to find a way in. He told us to start without 'em."

"Excuse me?" a new voice asked. They looked and saw what at first appeared to be a life-sized rag doll. Then they realized it was living, and was wearing cloths all over. It's face was concealed by a hood, allowing two yellow glowing eyes to pierce through.

"…can we help you?" Double D asked.

"Maybe… but maybe not. If you're adventurers, then that's good news, but…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Talk so we understand ya!" Eddy demanded.

"I'll explain-"

He was interrupted by a creepy, distant steeple bell.

"What was that?" Eduardo jr asked.

"Oh no! Who will it be now?" the man looked as if he wanted to say more, but he was cut off. Purple clouds appeared and circled around the unfortunate person.

"Whoa!" Double D exclaimed as they stood back. When the clouds dissipated, the man vanished.

"What happened to him?" Jimmy shivered.

Double D have him a very serious expression.

"I believe it was dark magic. A spell must have caused him to disappear. I-"

Double D stopped suddenly when he heard a snorting noise. He looked to his feet.

"A pig?" he asked. A little pig looked back up innocently.

"O-o-o-o-oh m-m-m-my! This pig! It's that guy!" Jimmy shivered.

"He-who-wears-a lot has become a pig." Rolf said.

"What's with this place?" Eddy asked.

"Oh no…" an old voice said. "Freddy, not you too."

"Who's there?" Double D pointed into the air ready to cast a spell.

"Calm yourself, traveler." the old voice said. A new figure approached them. He was dressed similarly, only his eyes where blocked by a large gray beard and eyebrows.

"Dude, what's goin' on?" Eddy asked.

"This place is the wrong place for a story to be told. Follow me into my home." he said. The group followed the old man down a path. As they walked, they saw more pigs wandering around. This continued until they walked into an old-looking house, with a room so dark, Goombella had to turn on the light in her helmet.

"I had best tell you travelers this: get out of town. This place is cursed."

"What? No, we're not leaving _now_." Eddy said. "Now tell us, what the heck's with the pigs?"

"You are as brave as you are stubborn." the old man said. He groaned and sat down

"I shall explain everything. This town is cursed. Using dark magic and disturbing our town's very time-flow, a monster living in a dark place turns us one by one into pigs. I understand that said curse works on a steeple bell. Everyone hour, the bell tolls. When it does, another pour soul becomes entrapped as a pig."

Jimmy fainted, and remained stiff on the ground. Goombella tended to him as the conversation continued:

"I see. How many people are in this town?" Double D asked.

"This town's population as of now is 19 residents, and including yourselves, 10 guests."

"And out of the total, how many have become pigs?"

"After doing a count, and the addition of Freddy, count is currently 11."

"_Then if a person is turned into a pig by the hour, then it started only 11 hours ago. Which means, provided no one else gets here…"_

"We merely have 18 hours max to fix this curse before we all become pigs!" Double D shouted.

"EEK!" Jimmy shouted, awakening suddenly.

"Guys, I think Jimmy's in no condition to go." Goombella noted.

"Rolf sees." Rolf said. "He and Jimmy shall stay here."

"But Rolf, we need you." Double D said. "Out of all of us, you're the strongest!"

Eduardo jr scoffed.

"Rolf needs to tend to the people-who are swines." Rolf said. It was true, he was a farmer.

"…very well." Double D said. "Jimmy should stay here as well."

"…..okay." Jimmy shivered.

"Goombella, Eddy, Eduardo jr: we're going to Creepy Steeple." Double D said.

"Creepy steeple?" the elderly man asked. "That is the dreaded place where the cursed bell tower is."

"All the more better." Double D said. Everyone gasped. "We can get the crystal star and break this curse."

"Double D?" Eddy asked. "Why are ya brave all of a sudden? The last I remember you, you where a wimp!"

"People's lives are at stake!" Double D grabbed his collar. "I cannot afford to be cautious anymore! For the sake of those who suffer under the curse, and all of the missing people!"

"Ok, ok, don't have a conniption!" Eddy shouted.

"We have no time to loose, we have to keep going!" Double D said. "How do we get to Creepy Steeple?"

"You travelers are fools… at the end of the town, proceed beyond the gates and venture into the woods. You will know when you are approaching the Steeple because the area surrounding it is completely dark."

"Thanks." Double D said, running out of the house and back into the town.

"Are we ready to go?" Eddy asked.

"Yes." Double D said.

* * *

They spent 30 minutes preparing.

"Listen." Double D said to his group. "All of you need to understand what I'm about to say. We have an 18 hour max period. Anywhere within those hours, one of us might become a pig. As long as you are human… or Goomba, or Yoshi, then you still can help us. We must do whatever we can to keep this from occurring."

Everyone nodded.

"Then we should go."

"Goodbye." Jimmy whimpered.

"Don't worry." Double D tried to calm him down.

"How can I not? What if I become a pig?"

"……I'm not sure." Double D said truthfully. "If anyone becomes a pig, then someone else here will keep them safe."

"Can we go now?" Eddy said impatiently.

"Yes, let's go."


	24. Chapter 24:As Twilight turns to Darkness

_**Author's Notes: **I'm back, folks. Wow, I looked at my reviews and I saw a huge number increase, courtesy of Lunarian;) Thanks! You're the first one to review all 23 previous chapters, that's awesome! Don't worry about waiting too long for updates, you'd be surprised how fast I do. DD will be in a pairing later in the story, but that's not the pivotal event. Believe me, you'll **know** it when you read it (I can already see the readers faces:) In this chapter, a warning: There's Big **Blair Witch Project spoilers in this chapter**. As I promised, I wrote a longer chapter: enjoy_

Chapter 24: As Twilight turns to Darkness

"So, my friend, are you ready to go?" a creature said in a childish voice. This one was under a white sheet, with two red glowing eyes, and a strange party-hat on his head. Behind him, a new figure approached. Like him, this one was also underneath a cloak, but this one was taller and under a gray one, with a hood concealing his face.

"I'll go the second you tell me your name." the gray-cloaked one asked in a masculine voice.

"My name isn't you're concern, kid." he said back. "Be lucky I even took ya in!"

"Took me in? We made a deal. I would help you if _you_ help _me_."

"Slick, do first, ask questions later. Now..." he gestured to a window overlooking the creepy woods. "There is a team of 4 coming to the steeple. I want ya to go and stop them."

"And you will keep you're part of the bargain?" the gray-cloaked one asked.

"Yes. Now, go do it, slick."

"You better stick with it." the gray-cloaked one said before proceeding out a door.

* * *

"How deep do you think this is?" Goombella asked. 

"Too deep for my tastes." Eddy groaned.

"Complaining won't help. Goombella, lead us into the woods." Double D said.

"WHY ME?" She asked.

"You're the one with the light on your helmet. We will need all the light we can get."

"Fine." she said. She walked deeper into the woods, followed by Double D and Eduardo, with Eddy in the back.

* * *

"How do you think those guys are doing so far?" Jimmy asked. 

"Rolf is sure they have already beaten the curse." Rolf said.

"But… it's almost been an hour!" Jimmy shivered. "What if I'm next?" Jimmy asked.

"We must all accept that possibility, pale-faced-Jimmy."

"I can't! I'm too scared, what if-" Jimmy was cut off by a bell tolling off in the distance.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Jimmy shouted.

…but nothing appeared to happen.

"It wasn't me!" Jimmy shouted.

"Then who was-" Rolf stopped abruptly when he was suddenly engulfed in a purple cloud. Rolf shrieked in surprise.

"Rolf!" Jimmy shouted.

Jimmy was petrified upon seeing the new pig before him. The pig had the same facial expression Rolf had before.

* * *

"Did you hear that bell!" Eddy shouted. 

There was a bit of silence, then sighs of relief.

"Whew, thank goodness it wasn't any of us."Goombella sighed.

"Then it was someone back in town. We have to go, now." Double D said.

* * *

They had ventured even deeper into the woods. There was utter silence aside from their own footsteps. 

"Can we take a break?" Eddy complained. "I'm gett'n tired."

"Yeah, me too." Eduardo jr said.

"…fine." Double D said. "We should set up camp and rest up for a while."

"You want us to just wait here in these scary woods?" Goombella asked.

"We need to rest." Double D said.

They sat down on the dead ground. With the help of Double D, they set a campfire.

"We'll only be here for a half-hour max." Double D reassured.

"Whatever. It makes no difference to me." Eddy said, roasting a marshmallow.

"How do you think the guys are doing back there?" Eduardo jr asked.

"Not sure." Double D said. "I wonder why we where the only ones to get through?"

"It could be something about us. Maybe we're so brave, it had to let us in." Goombella said.

"Then why did it take Jimmy?" Eddy asked.

"Good point." Goombella sighed.

"So, anyone know any good campfire songs?" Double D said, trying to brighten their situation.

"NO!" Eddy shouted. "But I know some stories."

"Oh, this aught to be good." Eduardo jr said, sitting beside the fire.

"Alright, ladies and germs." Eddy said. "Because this is the story of three people. Three people…" he paused for dramatic effect. "Who went into some _woods _to find something!"

"Yeah?" Goombella asked.

"Yep. These people went in for a project, bringing a camera or two-"

"Eddy, your talking about the _Blair Witch Project." _Double D said.

"So?" Eddy growled. "These two never heard about the stupid movie!"

"Just don't scare them." Double D said.

"Whatever." Eddy said. "Now, they go in the woods…"

As Eddy went on his attempt to scare Goombella and Eduardo jr, Double D looked into the woods. There was something about those _woods_ that scared him.

"So, one of them goes missing overnight…" Eddy continued.

"Typical." Goombella said.

"Guys, I think the fire's going down." Eduardo jr interrupted. The fire was becoming dimmer.

"We should go for more firewood." Double D said.

"What for? You can call out fire whenever you want." Eddy asked.

"Not if there is nothing to burn." Double D corrected him. "Can someone please fetch some firewood?"

"I'm not leaving camp!" Goombella shouted instantly.

"And I'm not leaving _him_." Eduardo jr grabbed onto Double D's leg.

"I'll go after I finish." Eddy said. "So, one of them…"

Double D sighed. "_Nothing keeps him from his desire for attention."_

"…the next night, they hear the lost guy's voice, and follow it into an old cabin place. The next part's confusing." Eddy confessed.

"I thought what occurred in the movie was clear." Double D interjected.

"Oh? And what's _you're_ theory?" Eddy asked.

"They go in the house, they reach the cellar, the boy is knocked into a trance, the girl has a panic attack, they both drop there cameras and are both attacked, the cameras break, end of movie." Double D explained.

"Ha! Yeah right, so clear!" Eddy pointed at Double D. "Ya didn't say what attacked them."

"You're not supposed to know, that's the point." Double D said.

"Way to go, you ruined the story." Eddy said.

"Eddy, please go get the firewood!" Double D said.

"Oh, fine!"

Eddy left and walked into the darkness of the woods.

"Dude, that's so creepy." Eduardo jr said.

"It was just a movie, it's didn't actually happen." Double D said.

"That's good to know." Goombella sighed.

They where interrupted by the familiar sound of the bell tolling. Of course, it sounded closer then before. Fear glimmered in their eyes upon hearing the sound.

* * *

"Whew…" Nazz sighed. She and the others finally arrived. "Who would have thought the pipe would give us so much trouble?" 

"I wonder how far those who did make it through have progressed." Koops said.

"Is that you?" Jimmy shouted.

"Jimmy?" Nazz asked. "What happened to everyone else that was with you?"

The sound of the bell interrupted their conversation. A second later, purple clouds surrounded them, then cleared.

"What was-a that?" Mario asked when it cleared.

"OH-MY-GOSH! WHAT HAPPENED TO JIMMY!" Nazz shouted. She pointed to where Jimmy once was, now replaced by a pig.

* * *

"Time is running out." Double D said. 

"Eddy should have come back by now." Goombella said.

"No doubt he's merely toying with us." Double D said. "Eddy, come back here! We got to go!"

There was no reply.

"He's out of ear-shot!" Goombella shouted. "There was fire wood closer then that."

"I'm sure it's just a prank." Double D said, trying to calm her down.

"No it's not. We've _never_ left ear-shot before!" Goombella shouted. It was clear she was panicking.

"Calm down." Double D tried to get her quiet.

"Ya don't know what could be in these woods. Be quiet before you lure them to us!" Eduardo jr shouted at her.

"I… can't! Eddy!" She called out.

"_This is the wrong time to panic like this. She has to calm down." _Double D said.

"Eddy?" Double D called out. Still nothing.

"Let's go find Eddy." Eduardo jr suggested.

"I'm NOT leaving this spot!" Goombella shouted.

"Fine, then wait for us here while we look." Double D got up.

She whimpered and followed behind Double D and Eduardo jr.

It was taking too long. Double D looked at his watch as they continued down the path.

"It's been 45 minutes since the last time the bell tolled. We have 15 minutes before it does again."

"Where's EDDY?" Goombella shouted in her panicked voice. She remained the same since he had vanished the first time.

"I gotta admit." Eduardo jr said. "I'm kinda scared."

"Don't be." Double D said. He picked up the little Yoshi and held him. "Because as long as I'm here, nothing will ever happen to you."

"Eddy?" Goombella called out again in a weaker voice. Double D turned and looked at her. She seemed petrified in fear.

"Please, regain you're composure." Double D said everything he could to calm her down.

He turned back and proceeded further into the woods.

"I think we are getting closer." Double D said. "It seemed to be progressively darker around this section of the woods."

They where quickly interrupted by a distant notice, but they understood what it was when they heard it. It was a scream.

"Someone's out there!" Goombella shrieked.

"But who or what?" Double D asked.

There was another scream, but it was a little louder. And the source was unmistakable: Eddy.

"AH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS! AHH! AHH! AHH!" Goombella was hyperventilating at this point.

"Please, calm down! PLEASE!"

"HEEELLLLPPP!" Eddy voice shouted somewhere.

Goombella freaked out and ran away in the opposite direction screaming.

"Goombella, come back!" Double D shouted. She did not. She ran into the woods and out of his sight. He headlight wobbled and streaked in the darkness. It stopped moving suddenly and faced into the sky. There was a loud metallic clang, and both the light and the screaming abruptly stopped.

Double D and Eduardo jr where engulfed in darkness. Double D held Eduardo jr in one hand.

**"Fire!"** his other hand glowed like a torch, showing them the woods again. There silence that followed was extremely uncomfortable.

_Crunch._

Double D turned around to see where the noise had come from. He opened his backpack and let Eduardo jr in it, so that only his head poked out of the top. Double D knew something was ready to attack him, as it had apparently done to Eddy and Goombella.

"_Okay, I can't panic. I have to remain smart or else whatever this is will get us. For Eduardo jr, I can't make any mistakes." _

"Double D! Let's run!" Eduardo said from the bag.

Double D listened silently and waited.

_Crunch._

He found the location of the noise. He quickly turned and pointed: **"Pathi-Flare!"**

The target flew out from the trees and landed out on the ground before him. It was just a cleft.

"Whew." Double D sighed in relief.

* * *

"Help…" Eddy's voice sounded even weaker then before. But now he saw where it was coming from. As Double D continued to run with his hand still glowing to light up the way, he saw a structure before him. It looked like a very old bell tower. As he got closer, he saw the whole structure. 

"This must be creepy steeple." Double D said.

"Oh man..." Eduardo jr asked.

"Let me examine the situation: Some of my friends are missing, some couldn't get through the pipe, people are turning into pigs by the hour, Eddy and Goombella are both missing, and there's no telling what's in there. NOT GOOD."

"This is just like that story Eddy told us. We followed the voice of a lost person to a desolate house into the woods." Eduardo jr pointed out.

"Let us hope the outcome of our venture is more pleasant then the movie's." Double D said, opening the stone cold entry door.

The room was seriously unpleasant. It was a large alter room with a huge, disturbing stain glass window on the side.

"Not cool." Eduardo jr said.

They walked over to the alter itself. On it was a statue. Double D put down his bag and examined the statue.

"It feels hollow." Double D said. He pushed it, surprisingly with easy, revealing a shaft with an old rope ladder leading strait down.

"What's this?" Eduardo jr asked.

"A secret passageway. I bet it leads to the basement."

"No way are we going down there!" Eduardo jr said.

"We have to. There's no way around it." Double D said.

"How are you not scared?" Eduardo jr was very surprised to see Double D remained calm.

"When you remained focused and take to the task at hand, you can block out fear." Double D said.

He reached for the rope ladder and climbed into the dark shaft below him.

They continued down the shaft until they reached the bottom. This room felt even more cold, more dark, and more menacing then the others.

"Oh man, I'm freak'n scared!" Eduardo jr shouted.

"No, don't you go running off now." Double D said.

"I mean, what if-"

"Wait be quiet!" Double D shouted suddenly. Both quieted down until they could only hear their breathing. Double D heard breathing, other then theirs in this room.

"Who's there?" He asked.

"Ya got good ears for a looser." a familiar voice said. A person walked into view, one concealed under a gray cloak, shielding his face.

"Who are you?" Double D asked.

"You don't need to know, because you'll be gone in ten seconds." the new person said.

"AAAHHH!" Double D shouted and charged at the person with his rod. The person didn't move.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6..."

Double D was close enough. He took out his rod and slammed it right onto the gray cloaked person's head. The force was so strong that it ripped the hood right off the person.

"No…" Double D pointed at the familiar face.

"Double D?" the person sounded a lot less menacing.

"K-Kevin?" Double D asked, pointing to him. He had no time to ask any question.

"2, 1, 0" Kevin smirked.

The next thing he knew, he suddenly blacked out...

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Alright, the ending was confusing. (Don't ask me how Eddy and Double D knew the storyline of an R rated film.) I'll explain what just happened in the next chapter (Kevin's here. Good call, Author Kirby!)_


	25. Chapter 25: Duel at the Belfry

**Author's Notes: **_Hey, I'm back! Some of you seem to be confused about Double D's choice of spell casting, so I've written a lift of his 6 frequent choices of attacks:_

_**Fire:** Simplistic spell, causes either selected target to ignite, or if no target is otherwise specified, a part of his body will ignite (but it won't harm him.)_

_**Fireball:** A ball of fire is shot from where his index finger is pointing. (Doesn't work if no specified target.)_

_**Flame-Rain:** Creates a "rainstorm" of fireballs. (He's vulnerable to this spell, you haven't seen it yet but it's in this chapter.)_

_**Flame Shield:** Makes a temporary, thermal-energy shield protecting him from attack. (obviously doesn't protect him from any water-based attack)_

_**Pathi-Flare:** It doesn't burn anything, it just uses thermal energy to push things aside, creating a "path" (for those of you who don't get that. I made the word up, it's NOT in a dictionary.)_

_**Flare:** Turns his rod into a sword of flame._

_That's what he's used so far into this chapter, though I plan for there to be more in the future._

_This chapter's shorter, but you'll see quite a few new things going on here:_

Chapter 25: Duel at the Belfry

"Hey, slick! He's waking up!" a childish voice asked.

Double D opened his eyes. He instantly knew where he was. In the belfry of the steeple. He was tied up on the floor, beside him was Eduardo jr. In the opposing corner of the room was two other tied up figured. He assumed them to be Eddy and Goombella.

"What is this?" Double D asked. He looked at two menacing figures nearby. One was under a white sheet with red glowing eyes exposed. This on also wore a blue party hat and a bow tie. The other one was Kevin, still wearing the gray sheet only with his head exposed.

"Kevin! What are you doing?" Double D asked.

"Workin' for me." the white-sheeted monster responded. "So slick, what makes ya think you guys can just come and crash my party?"

"Party?" Double D asked. "You're idea of a party is to attack innocent travelers and turn a town into pigs?"

"What can I say. It's a boring place, so I decided to perk it up."

Double D paid notice to the other tied-up people. It looked like Goombella and Eduardo jr where both out cold, but Eddy seemed fine enough to speak.

"Kevin! I shoulda known ya would do something' like this!" Eddy shouted accusingly. "Why-cha do it?"

"Do you have any frick'n idea what I've been through since I arrived, _EDDY?" _Kevin shouted, hold a long, metallic wrench up to Eddy's head.

"I was lost here in these woods. I met this guy here." Kevin pointed to the white-sheeted one. "And we struck a deal. I work for him, and he gives me a place to crash, and promises I stay human."

"You sold us all out?" Eddy asked. "You hit a new low! Do ya even know his name!"

"My name isn't important, slick." the white-sheeted one said.

"Whatever. Kevin, stop foolin' around with freak-in-a-sheet and get me out of here, or so help me, I'll-"

"I heard enough from you." the white-sheeted one said.

In this commotion, Double D had enough time to weaken the ropes binding him down.

"I'd have freak-in-a-sheet turn you into a pig like the others…" Kevin smirked and took the wrench back into his pocket. "…but you're already one."

"Come here and say that you-"

"**FIRE!" **Double D shouted. Flames shot from his hands and broke upon impact of hitting the white-sheeted one. He managed to untie Eduardo jr in that chaos.

"Wake up!" Double D tried to wake him up, but the little yoshi remained silent.

"_He's going to pay for what he did!" _Double D said. He waved his hand and dismissed the fire.

"Oh, you're looking for a fight?" he asked. "This aught to be fun…"

Kevin and the white-sheeting monster both prepared themselves for attack.

Double D took out his rod. **"Flare!"**

His rod quickly turned into a sword of fire. He charged and ran up to the white-cloaked one, and continued in a series of rapid slashing. With every attack, he began ripping the white cloak.

"Move it, slick!" he demanded.

Double D looked up and saw Kevin diving right at him with his large wrench. Double D laughed and shielded himself with his flaming sword. The second the wrench made contact was the second it exploded into flames, so badly Kevin had to drop it's shattered remains.

"Smooth move, slick!" the white-sheeted one scolded. He threw Double D off and back into a wall. His sword separated from his hands. It stabbed into the ground away from him transforming back into a rod.

The white-sheeted one grabbed Double D.

"**Fire!" **Double D said. His whole body began to glow red until he had to let go.

"I'm done play'n games." the white-sheeted one said. "Attack him, now!"

Kevin shouted and jumped Double D. He pinned him down onto the ground.

"Kevin, stop this! This is madness!" Double D shouted.

"Yeah right!" Kevin shouted. "It's far too late to stop now!"

"You're making a mistake!" Double D shouted back. "_I have to break through his hard head." _he thought. "_I can't do this alone!" _

Double D forced himself up, throwing Kevin right off. He pointed at both of them: **"Flame-Rain!"**

Fireballs shot down from the ceiling. The white-sheeted one emerged unscathed, but Kevin took a thrashing. Double D also noted one grazed path him, burning at little.

"Sock-head! Heads up!" Eddy shouted. He felt a hard blow. Double D was knocked onto the floor. Before he could get up, Kevin pinned him down onto the floor. He was too weak to call out another spell.

"Go, now!" the white-sheeted one demanded. "Finnish him off."

"You mean kill him?" Kevin asked. "You want me to _kill_ the dork?"

"Yes, hurry up, slick!"

"…no, that's too far." Kevin said.

"_I knew it. Even he has a heart." _Double D thought.

"I gave you an order, traitor!" the white-sheeted one shouted.

"I don't care!" Kevin said. "Maybe Double dork's right. This _is_ madness!" Kevin shouted.

"That tears it!" he shouted.

Double D was quickly surrounded by a blue energy sphere. The white-sheeted creature suddenly was as well. Purple dust filled the room. When it cleared, there was a new figure in the place where the white-sheeted one was before. It looked exactly like Double D, only a shadow.

"Can you fight yourself?" Dark Edd asked.

"I know all of my weaknesses, I know how to defeat myself." Double D said.

"I also have your strengths. **FIRE!"**

Shady fire emerged from Dark Edd and collided right onto Double D. He flew back across the belfry. He struck the wall and fell down with a sickening crash.

"….I can't win." Double D said. He felt a hand reaching down and lift him back onto his feet. It was Kevin, who apparently had enough.

"Thanks." Double D said.

"Thanks _nothing_." Kevin said angrily. "I'm doing this only because this guy's done enough damage."

"You're insane. I'm more powerful then _both_ of you!" Dark Edd said.

"He's right." Double D said. "There's no was we can do this alone."

The next thing anyone knew, a hard clang sounded. Dark Edd fell to his knees. He held a hammer in his hands, the one that just slammed into him. "Who did that?"

"Me." Mario's voice said. Everyone in his group besides Jimmy and Rolf where there, ready to fight.

**"NAZZ!"** Kevin ran over to Nazz who was in shock. "Thank goodness you're alive!"

"And you don't think you can take us _all_ on, do you?" Koops asked.

Dark Edd grunted. It was 1 vs. 9 was way too much.

"AHHH!" Double D shouted, running at his dark copy. He grabbed him and pinned him to the floor.

"It's over. We know you also have a Crystal star here. Now talk, where is it?" Double D demanded.

"Yes, I've got the star. But I've also got an ace up my sleeve." the evil copy laughed.

"Oh?" Double D asked, pinning him down even harder.

"Yeah!" the copy was suddenly glowing. Double D looked directly into his copy's eyes. The next thing he felt was a flash within his mind.

In the next moment he could recall, he was pinned on the floor, and starring directly into his own face. Unlike the shadow copy, it was a perfect reflection.

"Well, where's your plan?" he saw himself asked. Double D couldn't respond. He felt a sharp pain, one of his own rod being slammed right onto him. He fell onto the floor.

"Well, he was a nuisance." he heard his replica say. The replica held up a red star. "Let's get out of here."

The others agreed and walked off with him.

"_What's happening?" _Double D was very confused. He wanted to follow, but he was too weak to even get up. He looked at his hands.

"Shadow? I've become… a shadow?" Double D asked. He had to force himself up. Now, being nothing more then a shadow, he prepared to say something, but realized he was alone.

_Everyone _left him alone. Cold, hurt, and abandoned, he struggled to walk away from the belfry.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _So, Author Kirby: Kevin didn't turn evil, he just got VERY desprate. I know Doopliss wasn't THAT extreme in the game, but I said this was darker then the game... thinking of Double D's transition into a shadow was tough, because they left that out of the game as well. Next one, coming soon._


	26. Chapter 26: Friends in the Shadows

**Author's Notes: **_AMX said: Is it just me, or did Goombella seem to show a lot of concern for Eddy in this chapter? To me, she seemed pretty worried about him when he disappeared. Am I beginning to sense something...or not?_ _Hm... maybe, maybe not. Only time will tell..._

_Yep, I don't have anything else to say, other then: enjoy_

Chapter 26: Friends in the Shadows

"What's happened to me?" Double D asked as he made his climb down some stairs. He walked out the door in pain. He walked slowly down the road.

"Who was that replica?" Double D asked. "What has he done to me?" he knew he had to remain cautious.

With no one to protect him, he was helpless against the woods.

* * *

The long, painful walk began, the walk back to Twilight town. He needed rest more then anything. He begged for the wood's mercy as he staggered through them. Through great fortune, he was sparred from any sort of attack. He finally reached the outskirts of the woods as he approached the gates of the town. 

_CRASH!_ Double D looked up and saw a portal appearing above. He braced himself. The next thing he saw was a person dropping from the portal and onto the ground.

"You." Double D said. It was his replica. "Who are you, and what have you done?"

"My name? Well, before, it didn't matter, slick. But you may call me Double D!"

"I am Double D, you imposter! What have you done to me?"

"You mean, you haven't figured it out?" his replica asked. "Back in that belfry, I used dark powers steal you're identity. You're name, your friends, and your life all belong to me."

"Don't you dare do anything to any of them!" Double D shouted. "If do ANYTHING to ANYONE, I SWEAR THAT I'LL--!"

"Do I sense rage?" he copy asked. "You're nothing but a shadow. Shadow's shouldn't talk, so just keep quiet."

"Where are they!"

"Back at the Inn. As soon as they're done resting, we'll be leaving. It's been a pleasure."

"AAHHHHHHH!" Double D shouted, ready to stab his rod right through the horrid imposter. He chucked and vanished, just like that.

Double D screamed in rage. His anger quickly turned into despair.

"I can't believe I lost." Double D sighed. He recalled his whole group, and how they would all think of the doppelganger like Double D.

* * *

He finally made it back to town. "It appears the curse has been lifted." 

No more pigs where visible, instead, a vast quantity of townsfolk walked around. He felt he had done a good thing for these people, in spite of the dreadful consequences. But if anything else, he needed to rest.

"I can't go to the Inn." he said. "I can't bare to face my friends… they will think _I'm_ the monster."

But where else could he go? No one else would help him in the situation now that he was nothing but a shadow. Still weak, he proceeded to find a way to rest. Near the entrance to the town, he found some grass that still seemed to have some life. It would be good enough.

He sat down in the grass, and tried to smooth it out. He exhaled and lay down in it. He closed his eyes and prepared himself for sleep…

* * *

"We have finally arrived." Double heard a voice that awoken him. He opened his eyes and got up slowly. He saw three people nearby. Ones he recognized. 

"It's the shadow sirens. Marie warned me about their arrival." Double D whispered to himself. He listened in on their conversation.

"Where do you think they are?" the one named Vivian asked.

Beldam grabbed her violently. "Learn your place. It's not in your position to question me!"

"But I wasn't-"

"Rotten inferiority!" Beldam shouted in disgust. She threw Vivian down onto the ground.

"_That's horrible. No wonder she was miserable." _Double D thought.

"As much as I love to see you squirm, I have more important things to do." Beldam said. "Now, you remember the plan? The one we have to kill Mario and his group?"

"_Could things become any worse then they already are?" _Double D thought.

"Yes." Vivian and Marilyn said.

"This new weapon of ours is guaranteed to do them in. Now, give it to me." Beldam demanded.

No one responded. "VIVIAN!" Beldam shouted.

"I don't have it. You said I was too irresponsible to handle it."

"Then you shall be punished." Beldam said. She connected a punch to Vivian's face, then another, and another, until she was on the ground. But she didn't stop. Beldam continued in the beatings.

"_Treating your own sister like that?" _Double D thought.

Beldam finally stopped. "Now, you will stay here and find it. You will not leave until you're done."

"Yes." Vivian said.

Beldam and Marilyn retreated into the shadows. Vivian fell on the ground the second they left and started crying softly.

"_She's my enemy… but there is no way I can leave her like this." _Double D thought. He got up and ran over to where she stood.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Vivian looked up to his face with a sad expression but said nothing.

"Have you lost something?" Double D asked her politely.

"Yes, I have…" she sighed. "…go, it's not you're problem."

Double D wouldn't accept it. She laid back down on the ground to rest. Double D began to search the area. He sifted carefully through the grass.

"What happened to you?" Double D asked, pretending like he didn't see the conversation.

"Don't worry about me, really." she sighed.

Double D found something within the grass. It looked like a grenade. One with a large crack running down from top to bottom. "_This will never go off. Mario and the group where never in danger from this weapon." _He picked it up and walked over to Vivian.

"Is this what you lost?" he asked, holding out the broken weapon.

She didn't get up, but merely nodded.

"Can you get up?" he asked.

"No…" she sighed.

"_She doesn't recognize me. …of course, because of my appearance._" he thought. "Listen, I can help."

"Don't waste your time on me." Vivian said.

"You're name is Vivian right?" Double D asked. "I know a thing or to about first aid. Let me help."

"…fine." she said. Double D knelt to her side. "_I've never done this with a shadow siren before." _he thought. He looked at her arms first. First her, right, then her left.

"OW!" Vivian cried when he lightly tapped her left arm.

"I think you're arm is broken." he said. He took off his bag and sat down beside her. Double D ripped off both sleeves from his shirt, and tied them both together.

"This may hurt a little." Double D said. Vivian nodded. Double D started wrapping the cloth around her arm gently. She shivered in pain, but remained still. After a minute, he finished the makeshift cast. He also noticed a large cut on her other arm. "_This will end my supply." _Double D unscrewed the cap off of a bottle of water. "This also might hurt."

She whimpered slightly when he ran water over the cut. He had to rip off some more cloth. Finally, he completed a bandage over the cut.

"There. You should be alright now. Make sure that you don't use either arms to much in the future." he helped her up.

"…thanks." she said back.

"You're welcome."

"Why did you help me?" she asked.

"Because no one deserves those kinds of injuries."

"I can't thank you enough."

"I'm happy to be of assistance. Good day." he said. With that, Double D turned away and proceeded back into the town."

"_What am I going to do? Sure, I helped, but that was the last of my water." _he thought.

"Wait, you're leaving?" Vivian asked.

Double D turned back.

"Yes."

"Is there something I can do to thank you?"

"You can tell me why this occurred to you." Double D said.

Vivian sighed. "Very well. My sister, the one named Beldam. She treats me like dirt. I don't understand why, but she calls me inferior. If I ever mess up… this is the punishment I get."

"That's horrible." Double D said. "…you should never have to deal with that."

"Who are you?" she asked. "It's not often I see a shadow like yourself."

"I better explain my situation as well." Double D said. He went on all about the white-sheeted monster that stole his identity, though he left out who he was.

"That's horrible. You have had it worse then I." Vivian said.

"We both know each other. We know our problems." Double D stated.

"…well, there's something I must do." Vivian said.

"Yes?" Double D asked.

"I have to help you." she said. "I will go with you."

"Are you sure you want to?" Double D asked.

"This is what I have been waiting for. I can help you. I have to make things up for saving me." she said. "Generosity like this should not go to waste."

"…but you should rest. You're hurt." Double D said.

"Like I said, don't worry about me. I can help. Please let me come with." She said.

"_This will be uncomfortable, siding with who I once considered an enemy. But I need all the help I can get at this point. Besides, she will be safer with me then with her sisters." _he thought. "Sure, you can come. It's good to receive help in a time of need."

"I know." she smiled. She held the weapon once designed to kill her enemies. It was a symbol of her sister's hatred. With a hard toss, she threw it back into the woods.

* * *

"Now, where do you want us to go?" Vivian asked. 

"…we still can't go see my friends. They would have us drastically outnumbered." Double D stated. "The only way we have a chance is that they realize they have the imposter."

"Do you have any way of communicating with them safely?" Vivian asked.

"_Of course, why didn't I think of this?" _

He took out his laptop. He logged on.

* * *

"So, are we ready to leave?" Goombella asked Double D. 

"Uh… yeah. We just gotta get rested." he said.

"You don't seem quite like yourself as of late." Flurrie commented.

"Yeah, and "_gotta_?" I've never heard you use improper grammar." Jimmy said.

_Beep. Beep._

"My Mailbox SP?" Mario asked. He took it out and read it the message to himself.

"_Mario. This is Double D, listen to me!" _

"What?" Mario asked himself. He noticed Double D sitting nearby him, without his lab top. He replied:

_"No you're not, he's next to me. Nice try, prankster."_

_"No, I swear it's me!"_

Mario decided he might as well humor him.

"_Prove it."_

_"Me real name is Edward, you talk with a Italian accent, I'm from another dimension, I hatched a yoshi egg named Eduardo jr with a Mohawk, is that enough?"_

Mario waited for a moment. _"I'm paying attention."_

_"Listen, it's me. The Double D with you is an imposter."_

_"Why should I believe you?"_

_"Please, listen to me. Go back to Creepy Steeple. I will be ready to meet you there with all the evidence I need to prove to you." _

Mario was very interested in who this person was. "_Deal. But if you're lying to me, you'll be in so much trouble."_

They both signed off at the same time. Mario looked over to the "Double D" who was with them.

* * *

"I've done what I can." Double D said to Vivian. 

"What going to happen now?" she asked.

"We'll be going to Creepy Steeple. I can prove to them once we arrive that I am not the imposter."

"…mister?" she asked, still not knowing his name.

"Yes, Vivian?" he asked back.

"If this doesn't work… then you will still have me." she said, trying to make him feel better.

"Thanks." he said.

* * *

"We finally arrived." he said, upon reaching the gates to the accursed steeple. 

"Are you nervous?" Vivian asked.

"Sort of." he said.

"As long as I'm with you, I'll never let anything happen to you." she said.

"Thanks." he said. "I'm still thankful-"

"LOOK OUT!" she cried out. Double D had to time to dodge. A ghostly looking creature emerged from the shadows, sticking him clear across the head. The strike was so hard, it ripped across the hat, making an unexpected metalic clang, untilthe hatripped right off his head.

Vivian quickly punched the ghost causing it to vanish. "I hope you're okay, I-" she stopped and screamed the second she saw his exposed head. "You're..."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _dramatic music_ _Dun, Dun, DUUUUUUUN! Well, what do you think of that? Didn't see that coming, did you? I know Beldam wasn't that extreme either in the game. Want to know what's under his hat, wait until next time! _


	27. Chapter 27: Imposter from Reality

**Author's Notes: **_A few things before you read: _

_First, to answer Author Kirby's Questions: Kevin is back with the others as the newest (though reluctant) team member. _

_I wanted Beldam to be EXTREME in my fic, you're not supposed to like her. I wanted to make her seriously evil, not comedic. (If things are the same as the game, then it will be too predictable.)_

_Obviously, I don't really know what's under his hat, but for the sake of this fic, I thought something up. _

_And for why there was a metallic clang when something hit his head…uh, read?_

Chapter 27: Imposter from Reality

"You're…" Vivian was incapable of speech.

"…what's wrong?" Double D asked. He felt the top of his head, and screamed himself the second he realized his hat was missing.

"OH NO!" he covered his head with both hands. He had long black hair that looked messy (because it was constantly underneath his hat), though as a shadow, it didn't matter what color his hair was.

Though the most odd and notable feature seemed to be hiding behind shady hair. On a high point of his forehead, there was a metallic-like circular object. It was no larger then a quarter in size. On this object seemingly imbedded on Double D's forehead, was a carved symbol of an eye.

Double D shouted, taking back his slightly torn hat and placing it on his head. He had no die what would happen next.

Vivian looked to be in disbelief. "…I know who you are."

"WHAT!" Double D asked. "_If she knows I'm Double D, we may have to fight… and neither of us are in condition for that." _

"How long have you been in this dimension?" she asked.

"How did you know about-"

The bell tolled again. Double D panicked. Even though the curse was already free, the bell still told him something important.

"We're late! We should already be in the belfry!" Double D said to Vivian. She stilled seemed out of it. "Please…" he said. "I can't do this alone. Help, please!"

Vivian only nodded.

* * *

"So, what are we doing here?" Koops asked Mario. 

"I got a message from-a someone claiming to be Double D."

The "Double D" with them took a step backwards.

"The person said there's been a mix-up." Mario continued.

The doors burst open revealing two shadows behind them.

"Are you the one who contacted me?" Mario asked.

"Listen, all of you!" the real Double D ran into the room. "He's an imposter!"

Nazz looked over to both Double Ds. She let out a chuckle. "Yeah, sure."

"No, I am!" the real one said.

"I hate liars more then I hate dorks!" Kevin shouted, charging up to the shadow.

**"Fire Shield!" **Double D exclaimed. A shield of fire caused Kevin to freeze in his tracks.

_"Fire…"_ Vivian thought. She gasped. "Aside from the shadow sirens, there is only one person I know who can do that. Double D. This means you're…"

Double D looked confused. "But didn't you say you already knew?"

Vivian was in crying. "One who I have sworn to destroy by my sister. I helped you."

"Vivian…"

"This was all just a scheme to get what you wanted?" She asked. "So giving me this cast and bandage was only a tactical move to get what you wanted?"

"It wasn't like that."

"Shut up!" Vivian growled. Double D retaliated. "I should have known better then to trust anyone!" Vivian cried, going over to the door.

"WAIT!" Double D shouted. But it was by now too late. The doors opened and slammed shut revealing she had gone.

"Now that you are finished fighting with your girlfriend…" the fake Double D said. "I do believe we have a battle to start."

"No, I don't want to fight you." Double D said.

"Because you're too chicken to face us 1 vs. 11!" the fake one said.

"Because I don't want to hurt any of you." Double D said to the group.

His mimic laughed.

Double D looked up and growled. "Except you!" Double D pointed at his imposter, and ran at him as fast as he could.

But Nazz intercepted the attack. She punched him right across the face. Double D only shielded himself from her following blows.

"Nazz, get back here!" his imposter demanded. She returned.

Double D made another attempt to attack his mimic, but Goombella and Koops swarmed around him and pinned him right onto the floor.

Double D had to fight back, otherwise he'd be killed.

He jumped and forced the others off of his back. He tried to point to his fake. His fingertip started glowing, just like it would for any other type of fire spell.

**"Fire!" **

The fake one beat him to it. Double D flew against the wall. The crash was unbearable for him.

"That aught to do it." Nazz said, pleased.

"No!" the mimic ordered. "Keep attacking him!"

"But he's down, let's just go!" Jimmy said,

"No, kill him!" the imposter demanded.

Kevin ran ahead again. He revealed a large wrench, another one. As if in a sword fight, they used their rod/wrench in combat. Fierce clanging and sparks flew from every connection of the two weapons.

Jimmy ran ahead and slammed his hammer onto Double D. He struck the wall again. He groaned in pain, and pleaded for it to stop.

Flurrie slammed into him with a hard, terrible force.

"Good, now hurry!" his mimic ordered.

Rolf ran ahead and whacked him with the rock-hard bag of his.

"Now, if _Slick_ here can finish this off." his mimic said, gesturing over to Eduardo jr.

Eduardo jr nodded. "_Nobody_ tries to mimic dad." he said. He attempted to land right on Double D, but missed. Double D rolled away before he could do any damage.

The little yoshi ran back over to the mimic.

"Sorry, dad. I'm hit 'im next time!" he said, partially smiling.

His mimic yelled in frustration and hit Eduardo jr down onto the floor. "Everyone else could do it, why not you, slick?"

"Dad, how could you?"

"Get a grip, infant! I'm not you're _daddy_! Get a brain, slick!"

"Double D, that's horrible!" Goombella shouted in disgust.

"I _used_ to like you." Nazz said.

"Now, go attack! Make sure this time he's done in!" Double D's mimic ordered.

"No." the little yoshi ran over to the real one and helped him up.

"What are you doing, traitor!" his mimic asked.

"Ya think I don't know my own dad?" he said angrily.

"AHHHH!" his mimic ran up to them both. With a series of hits, he continued until he fell on the floor.

"Stop!" Vivian shouted, randomly running into the fight.

"Vivian?" Double D asked.

**"Fire Ball!" **she shouted, pointing with her unbroken arm. Fire shot from her finger and crashed right into the mimic.

"And who are you to do that?" the mimic sounded very annoyed.

"Vivian, the shadow siren." her eyes narrowed. "Nice to meet you, _Doopliss."_

"How did you learn my name?" the mimic shouted.

"A little birdie told me." she said.

"Doopliss? So, you _are _an imposter!" Rolf shouted.

"No!" Doopliss shouted.

"I should have known Double D would never act like that." Goombella said.

"Now…" Double D said. "I think it unwise to fight 1 vs. 12."

"I won't forget this, slick!" he said. He quickly ran up towards Double D. As he passed by, there was a sudden flash. When it cleared, Doopliss returned to his original form underneath his white sheet. Double D became normal again.

Doopliss continued running until he was no longer visible.

"I can't believe we where-a tricked like that. We all owe you apologies." Mario said.

"What did you mean, 1 vs. _12_?" Eddy asked with a raised eyebrow.

Vivian showed herself to the group.

"YOU!" Rolf shouted suddenly, running towards her. It took about half of the group to hold him back.

"It's one of those creeps we met at Boggly Woods!" Nazz shouted.

"Rolf shall never forgive you for attempting to take over the tree!" Rolf was growling like a monster.

"Yeah, take a hike!" Goombella said.

Vivian didn't say anything.

"Do us a favor and just return to the shadows where you belong!" Rolf snapped.

Vivian looked back at Double D, crying.

"Listen to yourselves." he said. "Vivian saved me!"

She gasped.

"If it hadn't been for her, you would have all gone along with the real monster. I owe my life to her."

"But she's evil! Even a _dork_ like you isn't that dumb!" Kevin shouted.

"She's no-where near evil! In fact, quite the opposite! She's one of the greatest people I have ever known!" Double D said.

"…fine. If you trust her, then we all do." Mario said. They all nodded, except for Rolf who growled quietly.

"Thank you for sticking up for me." Vivian said. "I don't deserve to be treated this nicely."

"Yes you do." Double D smiled. She smiled back.

"By the way." she said. She held out a red star. "You were here for a crystal star? This is what you want?"

"Where did you-"

"Found it when I left the fight." she said.

"Thank you." he said, accepting the star.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Yeah, not too long of a chapter, but long enough for important events. _

_I skipped some parts from the game because I thought it had too much backtracking, which got old too fast. _

…_by now, It's probably very obvious where Double D got his powers… _

_And as for what I put under his hat… Expect it to be explained later in the story._

_Ok, I'll get the next one ready. Can't wait to read the reviews for this one._


	28. Chapter 28: Desperate to Escape

**Author's Notes: **_Hey, I'm back. _

_Alright, I know some of you don't like what's under DD's hat. Like I said before, it's my first fic so give me some slack._

_Don't worry, Author Kirby, I haven't forgotten about the "tube roll up" thing, but I've decided to move it for later. Hope you're not dissapointed..._

_Thanks, KukiWally4evuh. Good to hear a review from a new person._

_I know the last chapter was a little confusing, but this time I'm taking a break to once more check on the Kankers and Peach. It's kinda short... I thought there wasn't enough going on this far in the game, so I've added my own twist…_

Chapter 28: Desperate to Escape

"Lee?" Peach asked.

"Shut up, Toadstool." Lee responded.

"What's wrong?"

Lee angrily turned around.

"She really hasn't been the same since Eddy rejected her message." May said.

"Shut up!" Lee shouted again.

"Calm down!" May said back.

"What are we going to do now?" Peach asked.

The doors to their room opened as if on cue.

"It's TEC again." Peach said.

"We'd better go see what he wants." Marie sighed.

"I'm going to have a word with him. There's something I got to say." Peach left the room. Marie and Lee followed.

"Wait!" Marie said, turning backwards. "May, aren't ya coming?"

"Go on." May said.

"Whatever." Lee said, leaving her behind. Marie took one last look at her sister before following behind.

* * *

"So, TEC?" Peach asked, walking in. "What is it? Am I going to go under disguise? Another Dance? Or perhaps, I'll sing a song?" 

"Please, calm down for a moment, Princess Peach." TEC stopped. "Where is May Kanker?"

"She stayed back. She hasn't been herself lately." Marie said.

"Please retrieve her. She is vital to what I am going to say." TEC said.

"Alright, alright…" Marie said, walking out of the room. A second later, she rushed back in.

"SHE'S GONE!"

"What? Where?" Lee asked.

"She's not in her room!" Marie said.

"I cannot locate her." TEC said. "This is not good?"

"Maybe she made a run for it?" Peach asked.

* * *

May made no attempt to stop running. Each corridor in the hallway was unfamiliar to her. 

_"I've wasted enough time here! I've got to find a way out!" _She was very surprised that no one detected her as she ran.

"There's got to be a way out!" As she ran she a tear streaked down her eye. She looked back in the direction of where she ran from.

_"I'm sorry to abandon you, Marie and Lee… but I can't waste another moment knowing Ed's still missing! I'm gonna get out! I'm gonna find him!"

* * *

_

"What do we do now?" Lee asked.

"Nothing. We can't risk trying to find her and being caught." TEC explained. "We will have to proceed without her."

"No way!" Lee said. "She's family. If she ain't here, we ain't doin' anything."

"We have to!" TEC said.

They finally calmed down.

"Now that we are underway… I must indeed ask for you're assistance."

"Listen." Peach said. She approached the monitor. "I don't want to help."

"Peach. Please… you're my only hope."

"You're trying to take over the world. Why should I help?" she asked.

"This matter concerns all of us." TEC said back. "But first… do you like you're world?" Peach, Lee, and Marie looked up at his monitor, showing the world from a view in space. "I mean, this world possesses many faults… so many problems…"

"That's true." Peach sighed.

"…ours does too." Marie said. "Depletion of resources, wars… but don't get me wrong, it's got it's pros."

"As does mine." Peach said. "No place is perfect."

"I see." TEC said. There was some sort of beeping, as if it where processing the information. "…I wish to give you a quiz."

"What?" Peach asked.

"If it's about _this_ world, then Peach's probably the one to take it." Marie said.

"Fine, I accept." she said.

"First question:"

The following question appeared on the screen.

"What is Groudus's goal?"

"To take over the world." Peach sighed. "Why must you remind me?"

"Question 2: What is behind the Thousand year door?"

Peach, Marie and Lee gasped in unison. "I see what you're getting at." Lee said.

"Please choose one of the following choices." Three choices appeared on screen.

"10,000 coins, A Thousand Year old demon's soul, a long lost diamond."

Peach looked at the middle choice. "_I hope this isn't the answer. What a fright it would be if that was it… I shall choose that as my answer and hope I'm wrong. If it is wrong, then I can at least be relieved."_

"The middle answer." She said.

"Correct, now next question." TEC continued.

* * *

"_They ain't gonna catch me…" _May thought as she ran down the hallways. "Come on, where's the exit?" 

"Right here." a new voice said. She saw a guard had found her. "Now, come quietly."

"No!" May shouted. She charged at it, knowing she was twice the size of this small guard.

"I said, come quietly." the guard repeated, hold out a gun.

She stopped in her tracks.

"That's a good little girl. Now, follow me." he went over to grab her.

"_I can't believe they got me…" _she thought. She looked unto her situation. "_But… maybe…"_

"HI-YA!" she shouted, kicked the guard back. In the moment, he fired the gun, but missed. She grabbed it from him and ran.

"We got a breach in sector 2." the guard said into his radio.

Sirens bared as she continued to run…

* * *

"Ah! What's that noise!" Peach asked when the sirens sounded. 

"Do ya think they found us?" Lee asked.

"No." TEC said. "I am picking up a breach in sector 2."

"May…" Marie said under her breath.

TEC's monitor switched to a security camera. The scene of May running down a hallway appeared.

"Told ya! She's makin' a run for it!" Lee said.

* * *

"You cannot escape us." another guard said, running towards her. 

"Watch me." she said. She wasn't finished, but stopped. Five more guards blocked the end of the hallway. She was pushed backwards, until she was cornered in front of a door. May tried to open it, but a red light above the door meant it wasn't going to let her in.

* * *

"Come on May!" Marie shouted into the monitor. "Get out of there!" 

Peach noticed in all of the commotion another screen on the computer. She noticed something occurring on the screen…

* * *

Without any warning, the door May was held back against opened. She fell in the room. 

"You will come quietly." one of the guards said.

May noticed the machine behind her.

"In your dreams, suckers!" she said. She walked into the unusual pod-esque machine in the room. A flash occurred and she had vanished.

"She's escaped." one of the guards said.

"So…" another said. "Who wants to report this to Groudus?"

* * *

"Where'd she go?" Lee asked. 

"I think she made it out." Peach said.

"Listen." TEC said. "The guards will be going to you're room to see if you have escaped as well. You must return immediately."

"Maybe we can get out too!" Marie said.

"No." TEC said. "That would be pushing luck beyond limits."

"Hurry, I need to type my e-mail!" Peach said.

"Yeah, us too." Lee said.

"Eddy 's not gonna read it."

"Oh, he _will_ alright." she said. They quickly typed a few sentences each and sent their messages.

"No hurry, return to you're rooms!" TEC shouted.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Yep: another twist. I wanted at least one to make it out individually (like they could actually contain a kanker sister for too long anyways). Alright… I'm going to write the next chapter as usual._


	29. Chapter 29: Millennium Door 5

**Author's Notes: **_Uh... yep... this time, I've got nothing to say... enjoy?_

Chapter 29: Millennium Door 5

"Finally!" Nazz said in glee upon returning to Rougeport. "SUN!"

"I have to admit, I never thought I'd be so happy to see daylight." Double D said.

"…so, what now?" Eddy asked.

"To the Thousand Year Door." Double D said.

"What!" Vivian asked suddenly. "You've found the door!"

"Yes." Double D said. "Is something wrong?"

"No…" she said quietly.

Double D looked back to his group who looked concerned, except for Rolf who still growled.

_Beep. Beep. Beep…_

"That's my cue." Mario said. He opened his mailbox and read his message. This one was only two sentences long:

_"Dear Mario,_

_Quick! The thing behind the thousand year door is a thousand year demon! Be careful, please!"_

_-Peach"_

"What made her-a write so little?" Mario asked.

At the same time, Double D's lap-top sounded. He opened it and noticed the two messages. He read his:

_"To my Muffin!_

_There's a demon behind the door! And you're not going to believe this: May Escaped! Keep an eye out for her!_

_"To Double D!"_

"WHOA!" Double D said. "May escaped!" he sounded shocked.

"Incredible."

"I wonder how she managed it?" Jimmy said.

"We will have to keep an eye out for her…" Double D said.

* * *

"So, this is that door you where talking about?" Kevin asked. 

"Yes." Nazz said back.

They approached the door.

"Would you do the honors?" Double D asked Vivian, who was currently holding the star.

"No!" Vivian shouted suddenly. "I mean… It's better if you do it."

"Hm… very well." Double D said. Vivian handed him the star. They all crowded around the podium. Double D stood at the top, holding out the star. The lights appeared again, and the designs that glowed light blue etched themselves on the ground.

He looked over to Vivian, who seemed to be quite nervous.

_"What is going on with her?" _he thought.

* * *

"WHAT!" Frankly shouted after he was told that there was demon behind the door. 

"I'm afraid that's what we learned." Double D said.

"Oh dear…" Frankly said. "I was afraid of this. I have heard rumors of this, though didn't suspect them true."

"What _I _find amazing is that May managed to escape. Where could she have gone?" Double D asked.

"We'll deal with her later." Frankly said.

"So, where to?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah, where's the next star?" Nazz asked.

"According to this map…" Frankly examined the map for a second. "The star is on an island very far south from here."

"Can you clarify?" Koops asked.

"Keelhaul Key." Frankly said.

"Oh!" Jimmy said. "I've heard of that place before!"

"From where?" Rolf asked.

"Well, it was quite a few days ago, on the night before we where headed for Glitzville…"

* * *

**_Flashback

* * *

_**

_"I wonder how Glitzville will be. Hopefully more enjoyable then my experience earlier." _

Jimmy couldn't sleep. It wasn't just Rolf's annoying snoring, or Double D staying up to type a message, but it was the feeling of fear that kept him up. He decided maybe a full stomach would help him out, so he traveled downstairs.

"Sorry kid." Podley said when he walked downstairs. "We're closed from the rest of the night."

"Please, I just need a drink before I head off to bed."

"Very well. What can I get ya?"

"Medium sized Chuckola Cola, on the rocks."

"Yes, sir." Podley reached into a counter and pulled out a bottle. He looked over to the only other person in the room.

"Mr. Flavio? Care to go home?"

"What? Can't a guy sing a song in peace?" Flavio complained.

"It's 11:00 pm, sing at _home_." Podley said, handing Jimmy the bottle.

"Alright, Flavio's going." he got up out of his chair and held his red, skull shaped gem.

"Ah, very interesting gem." Jimmy said, looking at it carefully.

"Ah, thank you." Flavio said.

"How many karats?" Jimmy asked.

"Search me." Flavio said. "This is my family heirloom."

"Very interesting." Jimmy said with a raised eyebrow. "Where is it from?"

"Quite a story, truthfully." Flavio said. "I don't want to brag, but my ancestors got this from a pirate years ago!"

"Oh dear!" Jimmy said.

"Yes, an epic battle it was!" Flavio said. "The evil pirate Cortez and my brave ancestor dueled to the death, for rights of his stolen riches. My gallant predecessor bested him, taking riches of unspeakable fortune, among those, this!" he said, victoriously showing Jimmy the gem.

"Very intriguing!" Jimmy explained.

"Of course, he didn't get all of the treasure, but he surely got enough to make my family as rich as it is today. It is because of him that Flavio is the richest man in all of Rougeport!"

"And what became of Cortez?" Jimmy asked.

"The cowardly fool sailed back to his hideout at Keelhaul Key in disgrace! Though he swore vengeance on anyone who comes to take the rest of his fabled treasure!"

* * *

**_End Flashback

* * *

_**

"This this Flavio clear knows about Keelhaul." Double D said.

"Then that's our play." Kevin said.

"We shall-a meet him immediately."

* * *

_"To Marie Kanker:_

_Incredible! May escaped? And you have uncovered that a demon resided beyond the door? These events help us all take a big step towards ending this. I urge you to keep up the good work, as we can all go home at last. I will keep out an eye for your sister. I hope that you remain safe. Be careful, and be safe._

_-Edward"_

"There, you sent your message." Eddy groaned. "Can I go to bed now?"

"No. I want you to respond to Lee."

"Come on. She doesn't deserve to talk to me. Not after what she's always doin' to us."

"Come on, Eddy. Besides, what can she do to you if she's captive. You at least owe enough to talk to her." he said.

"Fine." Eddy said. He jumped into the chair and began typing.

Double D walked away from the room. Besides himself and Eddy, no one else was awake. The rest of the day exhausted them. Double D was surprise after he told Flavio what was occurring. He was overjoyed and said he was prepared to get a crew together for a treasure hunt voyage first thing in the morning.

_Creak…_

Double D looked up. He heard the noise of a door slowly closing. He looked and saw where it lead. He walked over and opened the door. It lead to the roof of the Inn. The cold, brisk air hit him. He noticed on the opposite side of the roof was another person.

"Vivian." he said. She looked at her. She looked back at him, her pink hair flowing in the cold wind.

"Double D." she said.

"Vivian, we need to sort things out." Double D walked up to her. "Why where you so afraid at the door?"

She turned away. "I don't know what happened to me in there. A panic attack."

"Why did you have to hide it?"

"Because I don't want you to worry about me." she said.

"Vivian." he walked up to her, with his hand on her shoulders. "There's something we need to clarify. Remember when I… lost my hat?" he asked.

She nodded slowly. "You said you recognized me? But you realized much later that I was Double D."

"…you must understand." she said. "While I was with my sisters… every night, I saw someone. In my dreams… more of a silhouette, in truth, along with a symbol. I could see the outline of a person in the shadows… and when your hat fell off… I knew you where the one I saw in my dreams. The symbol matched the "eye" thing under your hat."

She looked him right in his surprised face. "I have to tell you the truth. The truth about your powers."

"My fire ability?"

"I gave it to you…" Vivian said.

The truth suddenly made sense. "I understand now. Before, in Boggly Woods, you gave me the power to harness fire… but why?"

"My sister, Beldam… I also had another dream. Thunder roars, everything feels cold, though fires are burning everywhere. There's a monster, a demon, laughing wickedly… and in the palm of it's hands is Beldam."

"Vivian…" he said quietly.

"You see, each of the shadow sirens has three abilities. Two are obvious for each of us… mine are fire and shadow. But for each of us… there is a third, hidden ability we never share to anyone. Mine is prophecy through my own dreams…"

"Then the vision you had of Beldam… may have been a sight of the future." he said.

"Yes…" she said. "And when I heard you standing up to Beldam, I hoped you could be able to stop this from coming to pass. So I gave you all the help I could at the time… my power of fire."

"Thank you…" Double D said.

"Listen." she said, looked at him more concerned then ever. "I have never shared this with anyone else before. Please keep it secret from the rest."

"You have my word. And speaking of keeping secrets." Double D said. "You are the only one aside from Eddy and Ed who has seen me without my hat. Please, keep this a secret as well."

"You have my word."

"Vivian… thanks." he said.

"There has been something else that has been bothering me." she said.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Before, Rolf said…"

* * *

**_Flashback

* * *

_**

_"YOU!" Rolf shouted suddenly, running towards her. It took about half of the group to hold him back._

_"It's one of those creeps we met at Boggly Woods!" Nazz shouted._

_"Rolf shall never forgive you for attempting to take over the tree!" Rolf was growling like a monster._

_"Yeah, take a hike!" Goombella said._

_Vivian didn't say anything._

_"Do us a favor and just return to the shadows where you belong!" Rolf snapped.

* * *

__**End Flashback**_

**_

* * *

_**"Rolf hasn't gotten over what occurred in the woods." Double D said. "He needs time to get used to you." 

"I hope you're right. I never felt so bad after I heard that." she said.

Double D lightly tapped her, and she looked back to him.

"Everything's going to be alright." he said.

"You mean, you don't mind me being here?" she asked.

"Mind?" he asked. "Quite the contrary, I-"

"WHOA, WHAT DO WE GOT HERE?" Eddy voice interrupted them. They both gasped, blushing.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" Eddy said. He was standing at the door.

"How long have you been here?"

"I came in at "I never felt so bad after I heard that."" Eddy chuckled.

"What do you want?" Double D asked.

"I was just here to say I'm done with the message."

"Good, now go to bed."

"Whatever. Don't stay up too late, Romeo." Eddy chuckled and walked away.

Vivian turned back to Double D.

"It's late. We should sleep as well." Double D said. They walked back into the Inn.

"Good night, Double D." she said, walking towards her bed.

"Good night." he said, walking over to his own.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _I finally revealed the source of DD's fire ability. Author Kibry was correct. When I read his review with his"assumption", this whole time I thought: "AK's onto me." Alright, school's starting up in a couple of days around here, so my updates will drastically slow down … I'll still try to update as fast as possible. _


	30. Chapter 30: The Anchored Sailor

**Author's Notes: **_Alright. I'm back, with another update. Like I said earlier, my updates will be slower for a while, because I'm becoming bombarded with school assignments and junk like that._

_You're welcome, KukiWally4evuh. You asked: "_Can I be Vivian,If it is not to much to ask?" _I don't really get that question but... sure?_

Chapter 30: The Anchored Sailor

"So, is everyone ready to go?" Double D asked his group.

"Yeah, we're all packed." Nazz said.

"Right." he exited the Inn with the others in tow.

* * *

It was a few minutes before they reached the harbor. 

They saw a large boat waiting them in the harbor. It appeared to be a large schooner. The ship was painted yellow with decorative blue stars lining the hull down to the keel. There was a multiple set of sailors, some toads, some bomb-ombs, with Flavio proudly standing on the docks.

"What a sight!" Double D marveled.

"Niiice." Eddy said.

"Ah, are you passengers?" a sailor walked up to them.

"Yes." Nazz said.

"How many in your party?"

"Uh… 12." Nazz said.

"Right, come aboard." the sailor let them pass, onto the decks of the ship. On board, more sailors where loading cargo and supplies into the lower decks, though Flavio just stood there.

"Flavio, we're here." Mario said.

"Ah yes, Mario. Hm… gather 'round, sailors!" Flavio said. The sailors reported onto the deck.

"Alright…" Flavio started counting them. "The supply keeper, the nurse, the caption, the deckhands, the helmsmen… is that everyone?"

"Not quite, Flavio!" one of the sailors spoke. It was a Bomb-omb, one that looked familiar. One of his eyes watch patched, and he seemed larger then the other sailors.

"_Is that the man that helped myself and Nazz earlier? Yes, that is him, the one who helped us secure my sailboat when we first docked here. Wait, my boat! Where did it go?"_

As Double D looked around for his sailboat he docked long ago, the conversation went on.

"Well, who's not here?" Flavio asked the patched sailor.

"We are short a navigator." he said.

"What happened to the one I hired to come?"

"He flaked out." the patched one said.

"We can't depart harbor without a navigator!" Flavio said.

"Perhaps we can find a replacement?" Double D asked.

"Oh! I know of such a man who can help us out!" the patched sailor said.

"Yes, Pa-Patch? Speak up!" Flavio said.

"There's a sailor, a legendary sailor who lives somewhere 'round here. He goes by the name of Bobbery, an admiral. They say ships _bow_ before him."

"Ah good!" Flavio said. "Now, where can we find him?"

"Not sure." the sailor said. Everyone else groaned.

"…well, I place it on the job of the caption to find out. …Mario, I have appointed you caption." Flavio said.

Mario sighed.

"Let's-a go." Mario said. His group jumped off the decks.

"Has anyone seen my sailboat?" Double D asked the crew as he departed the boat.

"We received orders from the caption to take it with us." one of the crewmen said, showing him a small boat underneath a large cloth.

"Alright." Mario said to his group. "There is 12 of us. We'll-a split into groups of 4. I, Goombella, Koops, and Eddy will search the west."

"I'll take Jimmy, Nazz, and Kevin to search center town." Flurrie said.

"That leaved myself, Rolf, Vivian and Eduardo jr to inspect the east side." Double D said.

"Meet back here in an half-hour max." Mario said.

* * *

"Bobbery?" Frankly asked. Double D's group had gone over to Frankly's to look for him. 

"Oh, I have heard of the man. He lives right next door as a matter of fact." Frankly said.

"Thank you." Double D said.

* * *

"This must be it." Double D reached the door. 

He knocked. There was no answer.

"Hello? Admiral Bobbery?" he asked.

"He's not home." a gruff voice responded.

"Wait, who am I talking to?" Double D asked.

"He's NOT HOME!" the same voice replied.

"C'mon, that's not funny!" Eduardo jr shouted. "We know you're Bobbery!"

"…fine, I admit I am Admiral Bobbery." the voice what. "What?"

"We need you to help us…" Vivian said quietly.

"What? Speak up!" Bobbery shouted.

Rolf pushed Vivian to the side. "We require you're assistance!"

"For what?"

"He-who-is-admiral must be a navigator for our vessel." Rolf said.

"You want me to sail? No! You cannot make me sail, ever! Now, get off my property before I have you all arrested."

Double D stepped away from the door and motioned the others to follow.

"Wait, what are you doing? Giving up already?" Eduardo jr asked.

"Those are his rules." he said. "I do not want to disobey them."

"Oh!" Eduardo jr slapped his hand onto his head.

"I have never heard of a sailor with such a hatred for the seas." Double D thought aloud.

"There must be a way of convincing him to come with us…" Vivian said under her breath.

"Oh? And what do _you _suggest?" Rolf got in her face.

"Hey, back off!" Double D shouted, blocking him from her.

"Now isn't the time to argue." Eduardo jr said.

Rolf calmed down, but stepped backwards starring at Vivian in some disgust.

"Vivian has a point. There must be someone else in town who can help." Double D said, rubbing his chin.

"I say we go back to Podley's." Eduardo jr suggested. "That's where we found Flavio, maybe we'll find more there."

"What do we have to loose?" Double D asked.

* * *

"Oh, you're still here?" Podley asked, looking at Double D. 

"We need to ask you something." Double D said.

"While you're here, can I get you something?" Podley asked.

"No, we won't be that long." Double D said. "Have you heard of a sailor named Bobbery?"

"Oh, you mean Admiral Bobbery!" Podley said.

"Is the-green-old-man acquaintances with the bomb-man?" Rolf asked.

Podley looked at him in confusion. "…What!"

"Do you know him?" Double D clarified.

"Ah yes! I knew him from childhood!" Podley said.

"I am concerned. Why does he have a hatred for the sea?" Double D asked.

"…I'm not sure if I'm the one to say this…" Podley said.

"Please, it's essential that we know." Vivian said.

"…very well. You may want a drink, because this story is a depressing one." Podley said.

They sat down at the counter. As Podley reached for some cups, he began his story.

"Bobbery didn't always hate the sea. There was a time in his life, when it was his true love. He joined Rougeport Navy in order to get closer to the sea… he has seen wars in his field…"

He placed the cups on the counters and began to fill them with water.

"…but nothing like war could separate him from the sea. It was almost like a spiritual connection."

"Then why's he hate it?" Eduardo jr asked impatiently.

"Hold on…" Podley said. "I'm getting to that."

Podley sighed and sat down. "In his service, he met a woman. She was a kindly young woman. He fell in love at first sight. Her name was Scarlette.

"…I see." Double D said.

"So, when Bobbery became an admiral, he decided to stay on shore and wed Scarlette. When he brought her here, I saw why he liked her. She was beautiful in every way." Podley started to have trouble speaking from this point.

"So… after just a year of marriage… he was called out by the service to aid in a war. He accepted. Before leaving, he promised Scarlette that all... would be well, and that he would return safely from war. He promised they would see each other…"

"But, if he was already finished serving in the navy, then did he have to go?" Double D asked.

"He said that by helping in the war, he would be protecting everything he loved.. Scarlette. He wanted her… safe…"

"That's very romantic." Vivian said.

"I recall the moment he was departing. There was a spectacular sunset that day, and Bobbery and his wife said their goodbyes on the docks. I was with her to see him off… oh, Scarlette was worried for him. She wanted him to stay. Heavens, she even wanted to go. But Bobbery wouldn't hear it. He wanted her safe and happy there…"

Podley stopped for a second. "He… promised her his return, and they gave one last hug and kiss on the docks… his ship departed into the sunset, and Scarlette returned home…."

"This story is very touching…" Double D commented.

"You don't know what happened next, mind you." Podley said. He got back up and spoke.

"But they would never meet again." he said.

"Oh dear, what happened?" Double D asked.

"A month after he left… she got an illness." Podley said. "The doctors tried everything… but to no avail…"

"Oh man…" Eduardo jr said quietly.

"I was with her…" Podley stopped for a second. "The night the doctors gave up… She was in a bed, and I came to her."

No one could speak, especially not after a tear streaked down his face.

"She appeared to be crying earlier, I could tell from her swollen eyes. But she looked happy as I sat beside her… she… could barley speak… Scarlette handed me a note, one for…. Bobbery." he started sobbing. "The last words I… heard her say… where… _"Bobbery's other love… the sea will… always be there for him. And… as I become one with the… sea… I will always be there for him…" _her eyes closed, and she slowly faded away…"

Double D, Eduardo jr, and Vivian where crying, though Rolf did not. His expression remained serious.

"She was given a burial at sea…" Podley said. "Bobbery came home later… very eager to see his beloved wife…"

"Oh, that's horrible…" Double D said.

"When he asked where she was… I could only point out to the ocean. I couldn't bear to tell him anything else… when… he… found out… he took the blame… and ran into his house, where he remained locked away. He felt that if he hadn't gone, he could have saved her…"

"What about the note she left for him…" Double D asked.

"She gave it to me before she… passed on…" he whimpered. "But I never had the heart to give it to here…"

"Seriously?" Vivian asked. "Please, you must give it to him!"

"I can't…" he said.

"Do you still have it?" Eduardo jr asked.

"Yes…" he said, He reached under his counter and took an out an old sheet of paper.

"Can you do what I was too afraid to do?" he asked.

"Yes…" Double D said. He carefully took the note.

* * *

"Who's there now?" Bobbery asked, when he heard people knocking at his door. 

"It's us again." Double D said.

"I already told you, I will never sail again!" Bobbery's voice shouted at him.

"We're not here to make you come with us." Double D said. He heard the lock click, and the door open. Before them stood a Bomb-omb with a sailor's hat. His white hair covered one of his eyes, and he had a thick white mustache.

"Then why are you here?" Bobbery asked.

"We have come to deliver some news to you…" he said. He held out the paper.

"What's this?" Bobbery asked.

"Read it." Double D said. Bobbery gasped when he saw the writing.

"Where did you get this! This is Scarlette's handwriting!" he sadly read the message.

_"If you are reading this, then It is obvious that I am no longer by your side. Though you will mourn, I want you to remember that time, like love is a tide. You are one with the ocean, as you where one with me. As long as you love the sea, I will never truly be gone." _

"Oh…" Bobbery said. "If you will excuse me for a moment?"

"Of course…" Double D said. Bobbery walked into another room. He remained alone in the room, crying. He didn't want anyone else to see his tears.

"_Scarlette. I promise you that I will never left you down. I will fulfill your last wishes." _he thought. He whipped of his tears and walked back the group who had given him the letter.

"So, I hear you people need a navigator?" he asked.

They smiled as a response.

* * *

"Anchor's aweigh!" Mario shouted from the deck. 

The ship shook. The crew and passengers all gathered on the decks. They waved to the crowds at the dockside. The sailing event had become a huge event in the city.

"Good luck the treasure!" someone shouted from the docks. "Find it, give Rougeport a goon name!"

"We will!" a sailor shouted on the ship.

"Sails!" Mario shouted. The sails dropped. The ship jerked with the motion, and the wind began to move the ship.

"Goodbye!" people shouted from the ship.

Cheering came from the docks as the ship departed for the open seas.

As Bobbery stood at the wheel to steer the ship away, he looked back at the city, and then at the ocean. He never felt happier on his life…

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Yep. This concludes (my attempt at) a sad chapter. I'm probably going to do more with the ship then the game did, because I though it didn't do enough with it. The ship will be larger in size (that tiny thing in the game woun't cut it)…right, well, It may be a little while before I get the next update up, so PLEASE REVIEW!_


	31. Chapter 31: The Promise

**Author's Notes: **_Uh, sorry about the errors in the last chapter, AMX. I'm not exactly know for having perfect grammer._

_Uh... okay, what did you mean, KukiWally4evuh? (I'm kinda new at this stuff...)_

_Just when you though I couldn't have twisted the plot from Paper Mario 2, I have made another twist._

Chapter 31: The Promise

May was running as fast as she could to the docks. By the time she got there, it seemed to be too late.

She heard rumors saying that Double D and a few other cul-de-sac kids had been spotted preparing to sail away. She ran to the docks, but failed to make it in time. She could see a large schooner sailing away into the horizon, no doubt the one with them.

She kicked he ground. She may had already lost her chance to see Ed again.

"What do I have to do?" she asked.

She proceeded over to the docks to look for another boat.

"I'm going to follow you if I have to swim!" she shouted, with her fist in the air.

"That's your problem. Too violent…" a voice said.

Her eyes widened. May quickly turned around, but saw no one near her.

"Who's there?" she asked.

There was no response.

She rubbed her head and continued looking for a boat.

"I must be hearing things." she sighed. There was no boat anywhere on the docks.

"Fine then, I'll swim!" she said. She took a deep breath and walked over to the dockside. The closed her eyes and exhaled.

"That water's murky…" she said.

"Don't follow those fools! Don't be stupid!" the same voice from before snapped.

May instinctively turned and punched behind her, but hit nothing. "Who's there!" she asked. She turned back and prepared to dive in again. "I must be going mad. I've got to find Ed before I crack." she sighed.

She took one last deep breath, the dove into the water. It felt terribly dirty, from boat fuel and the overal nastiness of Rougeport. She surfaced and took a gasp. "Nasty…" she said. She could still see the ship in the distance. She started swimming. It was hard for her in such dirty water to get anywhere.

But nothing would make her give up. She tried to kick harder with every stroke.

As she swam, she noticed the ship seemed to be getting closer.

"I'm gaining on it?" she asked.

"You're a fool. Get out of there before I have to do something you'll regret!" the same strange voice said.

"Shut up!" May shouted back. By now she had gotten considerably far from Rougeport harbor. It seemed to be shrinking.

The calling of seagulls could be heard as she swam.

But she began to get tired. Not only was she disgusted by the water, she hadn't eaten in a while, and she felt sick.

"Ed…" she sighed as her swimming began to slow down.

She suddenly jerked to an abrupt stop. She had to flap her arms in the water to prevent to her face from touching murk again. She looked to see why she stopped: something had got caught onto her shoe.

She saw something round penetrating the surface of the water.

"What the? Did I get stuck on a buoy?" she asked.

She suddenly felt a sharp pain on her foot. _"That's no buoy! That's a monster!" _

It was a circular floating creature, with enormous fangs and menacing eyes. It had small fins.

"AH!" she kicked and kicked until the monster released her.

"Now look what you have gotten into!" the voice said.

"Who are you!" she shouted.

She was loosing sight of the schooner.

But she was in a far worse situation then that. More of those fish-monsters where circling around her.

"AHHH!" she shouted. "Help!"

"Will you come with me?" the voice asked.

"Whatever, help!" she shouted.

May heard the sound of a sinister laugh. She felt freezing cold, and quickly fell out of consciousness…

* * *

"She's coming to…" the voice said. "Take your positions…" 

May woke up. She felt freezing cold, and drenched. Not to mention dirty.

Her location was unknown to her. It was a very dark area. It seemed she was inside of a chamber. She saw on a hard stone floor. She got to her feet.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"With us…" the voice said.

She turned behind her, and saw three pairs of eyes. Two of them where glowing, one blue, the other yellow. The third set of eyes where red, though these didn't glow.

May held out her fists.

"We've come for you." the voice said.

"Are you working for the guys who kidnapped me and my sisters?" she asked.

"I shan't lie to you. We are the same ones. But why do you care, your sisters where trash." the voice said.

May decided she had enough of it. She still had the gun from the X-Naut she managed to steal it from. She aimed it at the eyes.

"Please? You think you can harm us? You probably can't even touch us… Your just as helpless as your foolish sisters!" the voice said.

May began to rapidly fire the gun. Bullets and lasers ricocheted off the sets of eyes crashing into the walls of the chamber. Smoke picked up as the noise of the gun grew deafening.

"AHHHHHHH!" May kept a long sustained shout as she rapidly continued the fire the gun. After about 10 seconds, she stopped yelling and stopped firing. Her breathing could be heard echoing in the chamber. She waited for the dust to fade away… and the sets of eyes waited there as if nothing happened.

"WHAT!" May shouted.

The three sets of eyes approached her. As they did, the rest of their bodies appeared. Two of them she recognized: Beldam and Marilynn, two of the three shadow sirens she saw one before in the fortress. The third guy was under a white sheet, though she didn't recognize him.

Beldam approached May at a quick speed. May continued firing the gun until Beldam was a point-black range. May connected a punch at Beldam. She didn't even react. It was like punching rock.

May shouted and attempted to punch Beldam again. This time, Beldam held out her hand and caught the punch in it. As Beldam twister her own arm, she started twisting May's. She screamed and fell to the floor. Beldam picked up May's gun and held it to her face.

"Do you really want it like this?" Beldam asked.

"Do your worst." May said.

"What?" Beldam asked. "No attempt to break free? No determination to see your love again? Pitiful. I thought you where different then your foolish sisters."

"How did you know about Ed?"

"That doesn't matter. I'm glad however, that we are finally getting down to business." Beldam said, removing the gun. May got up.

"Why should I do any business with you? You've kidnapped my sisters!"

"But do you need them? Face it. All your life, you've been their inferior. They have treated you like garbage. You should be glad you're free from that now." Beldam said.

"Who do you know this?" May asked.

"Not any matter." Beldam said sinisterly. "What you should care about is seeing your beloved Ed again." Beldam held out her arm for a shake. "We can help."

"Why should I agree?" May asked.

"Because I saved you from death. You owe me!" Beldam snapped. "I know where Ed is. I can reunite you with him. _If_ you do what I say…"

"I don't trust you." May said.

"All is to be expected. Trust takes time to build." Beldam said. "But no one has time. Even now, Ed's in terrible condition. One only knows how long he may last here."

May looked worried. "I'm listening."

Beldam held out the gun. May took it back into her hand.

"See?" Beldam asked. "Trust merely takes time."

"What do I have to do to get Ed back?" May asked.

"Patience, May." Beldam said. "Before you get into any condition to see him… you must first train with us. Learn new techniques. You are strong…" she held out her hat, showing a bullet hole.

"But not good enough to get to him. Come with me… and I can perfect you. Make you stronger, make you faster, make you smarter. I can give you the power you need to get to Ed… and all will be right." Beldam reached out her hand for a handshake.

May looked at it questioningly.

The other two figured didn't move at all, but just continued to watch the conversation.

May slowly reached out her trembling hand and shook Beldam's.

"Good… come, we have much to work on." Beldam said. They let go of their hands.

"Where are you going to take me?" May asked,

"You shall not ask questions." Beldam said as they walked.

May nodded. They walked over to a set of doors. Marilynn and the white-sheeted one opened the doors, revealing light behind it.

"When we proceed out of these doors, you shall call me "master." Come." Beldam said. She walked into the light and out of view. May followed Beldam into the light. Marilynn and the white-sheeted one nodded to each other, then followed behind them, shutting the door and restoring darkness to the chamber…

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Alright, a short chapter. I need to write this before I got any further in the story. I know "nastiness" is not a real word... is it? So, I'll probably be a while before I get the next update down. Please REVIEW! _


	32. Chapter 32: Ancient Relics

**Author's Notes: **_Right... wel, not much else to say. here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy:_

Chapter 32: Ancient Relics

"Ah, the seas." Flavio said once the ship lost sight of rouge port. "Flavio has for too long strayed from adventure!"

"To think, we're on a real, true treasure expedition." One of the sailors said.

"Keep a strait course, we should arrive at Keelhaul in a couple of days." Flavio told Bobbery.

"Yes, sir." he said back.

"Alright, I'm off." one of the sailor said, walking away from him.

Everyone else seemed to be exited as well. No one seemed more exited then Eddy, though. Since the ship departed, all he could think about was getting rich on whatever treasures they could find.

"Eddy, please clam down." Double D said. "We still have two more days before we arrive."

"Double D, don't bother me with something as trivial as _facts_." Eddy snickered, walking towards the bow of the ship.

"Where's he going?" Goombella asked.

"Probably going to find some trouble." Nazz said. She got up from her seat.

"I'm going to eat breakfast below deck."

"Can I come? I haven't eaten anything since I got here." Kevin said.

"Yeah, you have!" Eddy shouted at him from the bow.

Nazz and Kevin proceeded down below decks.

Eddy by now had run all the way to the bow's tip.

"Nice, isn't it?" Bobbery asked from the wheel.

"What are you looking at? Did you see something?" Goombella joined him.

"I'm trying to look for Keelhaul." he said.

"We're too far away to see it…" Goombella groaned.

Eddy didn't hear it. He jumped and latched onto the bow rail. "Man, this is more awesome then my sailing thing."

"Hm…" Double D laughed. He looked up into the sky. The clear, beautiful skies seemed to be a promise of good luck. The sun was blocked by ship's enormous middle mast.

"I must admit, this boat is a marvel, even if it is old century." he said.

"Excuse me, I am going below deck." Flurrie said to the group.

"Don't you want to see the nice weather?" Double D asked.

"Yeah, but Jimmy's down there with sea-sickness. He needed me right now." she said, going below deck.

"Perhaps I can assist?" Double D asked. "Jimmy may need my help."

"No, I have this under control." she said, walking away towards the stairs.

Flavio sat near the wheel, drinking tea on a deckchair.

A sailor walked over to him. "We're at 19 knots and increasing."

"Good work, sailor." Flavio said. He took a sip of his tea.

"WHOO!" Eddy shouted in delight. He had climbed onto the rail, and had his head leaning over the side to see the water hitting the ship as it traveled.

"Eddy, you'll fall!" Double D said.

"He'll be fine." Goombella said.

"WHOO!" Eddy repeated. He held out both arms in to the air. "I'm the king of the world!"

"You're not even king of the Cul-de-sac." Double D snickered, too quietly for Eddy to overhear.

Vivian laughed. "You have a monarchy in you're world?"

"Not really…" Double D laughed. "Last summer, we had a competition, like an election."

"I see…" Vivian said, still laughing.

"Yes. An election for deciding a king." he said.

Vivian looked confused. With a rasied eyebrow she stated: "But kings aren't elected."

"_He_ thought they are… and he ran in this election, but lost to a wooden plank." Double D said.

She laughed quietly. "That's funny."

"You should have seen Eddy on other days. Have I told you of his "up" phase?" Double D asked.

"Not yet? What happened?" she asked.

"Well, it started on a sunny day. I was trying to teach Ed a thing or too about mazes. Of course, he didn't quite understand how they work…"

"Heh…" Koops motioned over to Rolf. "Those two are really hitting it off."

Rolf sneered. "It makes me sick." he said.

"Huh?" Koops asked.

"They have become smitten. Rolf can tell. It is a travesty!" he said.

"What's wrong?" Koops asked.

"And of all those to become smitten with, he has made a grave mistake in doing so with she-who-is-evil." Rolf said.

"She's not evil." he said. "I have a feeling she never has been."

"Poppycock!" Rolf shouted. "Double D-edd-boy is setting himself up for disaster."

"Maybe there's nothing going on between then." Koops said. "Perhaps he's just trying to comfort her, like he did for me when I was depressed."

Rolf sneered and walked away.

"That man has issues." Koops sighed. "But not even he can ruin my mood."

"So, we ended up following Ed atop his reversion of my elevator." Double D continued. "I don't know how it managed to hold, but we ended up penetrating the atmosphere."

"My, the atmosphere on your home must be thinner then ours." she said. "Listen, can I talk to you inside."

"About that?" he asked.

She pointed to her head.

"Oh." he said, holding onto his hat.

They walked downstairs together.

* * *

The path they took lead down a hallway. A few sailors walked down there as well, but they seemed to busy to care about them. 

They passed by the dinning hall causally.

"Hey, check that out." Kevin said, motioning to Vivian and Double D.

Nazz looked over. She didn't speak.

"Oh, stop it." Kevin said. "Soda?" he asked, holding a cup to her.

"No thanks." she said, still looking at them as they passed.

"…hey, hey!" Kevin said, trying to grab her attention. She looked towards him. "What's up? It's not that big a deal."

"…nothing's up…" she said picking up a fork and resuming her breakfast.

* * *

She led him to a small room. She quickly took his hand and pulled him on, shutting the door and locking it behind her. Double D noticed that it was a bedroom. 

"Well, we have reached the lower decks." Double D said. "What's troubling you?"

"Are we alone?" she asked. Double D looked around. "Yes. Why did you lead me into your quarters?"

She ran over and shut each window. She turned on a light and approached him.

"Please remove your hat." she said.

He gave her a serious face. "You're asking me a very difficult task for me."

"I have seen it before, only as a shadow." she looked troubled. "There's just something I need to check."

He sighed, and slowly removed his hat, letting his long hair to come out.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's about that metallic object on your head." she said. He moving some hair out of the way to reveal the metal plate imbedded on the top of his forehead.

"I didn't say anything about it before." she said. "But that's a very ancient object you have there."

"Huh?" he asked.

"Have you seen the eye-design on it?" she asked him. He looked in a mirror by the bed. "Yes…"

"It's called the Eye of Wisdom." she said.

"What?"

"I didn't want to tell you before because we weren't alone." she said. "But the Eye of Wisdom is an old relic from the ancient city below Rougeport."

"Impossible." he said. "I've had this embedded for as long as I remember, even into my toddler years. And I had no previous contact with this world before."

"I know about that relic. There are only two others like those in existence." she said. "There's the Eye of Wisdom, the Crown of Strength, and the Medallion of Life."

"...Tell me more." he asked.

* * *

Rolf proceeded down the hallway. The events from the past few days seemed stressful upon him. 

"Con-man-eddy-boy? What mischief are you up to?" he asked when he spotted him.

Eddy was leaning against a door with his eye peering into the key-hole. He got back up and saw Rolf coming towards him.

"Rolf, you gotta see this!" Eddy said. "Vivian and Double D are talking about something called an Wisdom Eye or something."

"What!" Rolf asked. He looked through the key hole.

"_Edd-boy is no longer wearing his hat_!" he thought as he observed.

* * *

"The demon thus created three relics of her rule." Vivian continued. "The Crown of Strength she kept, and she gave the other two to her most trusted servants." 

"I see." Double D said.

"It was said that whoever has them can hold magic powers." she said. "I believe that's why I was able to give mine to you."

"Does that make you the keeper ofanother relic?" he asked.

"No, I was born with these powers. No one knows what happened to the demon…" she continued. "But ill fortune led to her demise. The two servants who held the remaining relics tried to defend themselves, but where destroyed by the same order that is said to be responsible for the demon's loss of power. It was said the order had to separate their two relics among two different worlds…"

Double D touched the plate on his head.

"Apparently, the Eye of Wisdom was sent to your world. I do not know how it ended up imbedded in your head."

"What about the other relics?" Double D asked.

"The Medallion of Life was kept in this world. I have no idea where it is." she said.

"And the Crown?"

"Nobody knows."

"What do I have to do with this?" He asked.

"Now, in our times, the three relics are said to be destined to belong to three people. Those three can wield powers."

"And I'm the one destined to own the Eye."

"Yes. You didn't have powers before, but the eye allowed me to give you some of mine."

"Then we have to consider who holds the other two relics." he said.

"No one knows that." she said. "Before, your spell casting was weaker. But… if you allow the Eye to "see" what's going on, instead of hiding it, your attacks would be far more powerful. Though I fear they may be too powerful for you to weild. And if you didn't kill yourself with that kind of power, you'd certianly kill someone else."

"I have to keep it hidden. None of the others can ever know about this, for their own safety. How do you know all of this." Double D said.

"My sister never explained this to me. ...but I heard her talking about it with Marilynn, and I peiced it together." she said.

Double D placed his hat back on his head. "Well…" he tried to change the subject. "Are you hungry?"

"Sure." she said.

"Do you want to… go have breakfast with me?"

"Yes.." she said.

* * *

"Oh, they're coming!" Eddy said. He and Rolf flew back and stood away from the door. 

The door opened and Double D and Vivian walked out.

"Eddy? What are you doing here?" Double D asked.

"…lookin' for the dinning room?" he asked.

"Head back from this hall, and look for the room with the large sign that says "Dinning room." I believe you passed it to get here." Double D said.

"Oh, right." he chuckled and ran down the hallway.

"And you Rolf? Why are you outside Vivian's bedroom door?" he asked.

"What was sock-head-edd-boy and witch-girl doing _inside _the bedroom alone?" he asked.

"Nothing of your concern. And I'm_not_ a witch, I'm a sorceress." Vivian said.

Rolf gave her an annoyed look andwalked away.

"_Rolf knew she couldn't be trusted." _he thought as he walked.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Yep. I added my ownpart to the whole "legend from the game" thing. Like I've said before, give me some slack if you don't like it, okay? PLEASE REVIEW!_


	33. Chapter 33: Ember, right ahead!

**Author's Notes: **_Yep. By now, the crew has reached the night before their scheduled arrival at Keel-haul (and those of you who played the game know where this is going…)_

Chapter 33: Ember, right ahead!

The first day came and went without any more trouble. The second morning proved pleasant. In fact, things seemed very good come the evening before their arrival was scheduled.

"Hm…" Bobbery still remained at the wheel. "The sunset is spectacular this evening."

"Ah! Nature is blessing Flavio luck! I can tell we have good times coming!" he said.

Another sailor arrived.

"Yes?" Flavio asked.

"Sir, dinner is being served below deck now." he said.

"Splendid…" Flavio said. "Bobbery, we can anchor the ship if shall care to join us?"

"No, thank you. I want to keep a steady course." he said.

"Ah yes…" Flavio said. "You are a dedicated sailor. Remind me to give you a good pay when you're done." he walked away.

* * *

"Nazz?" Kevin asked. He was at her bedroom door. The door opened and Nazz walked out. 

"Dressed up tonight?" he asked. She was in a black dress that extended to her feet.

"I want to look good on formal occasions." she said. He looked at himself: his usual green shirt, black shorts, red hat.

"Uh… me too." he said. "Let's go."

He led Nazz over to the dinning room. The room was packed tonight. All of the sailors, except for the ones directly responsible for piloting the ship where down, enjoying the feast.

"Where ya want to sit?" Kevin asked.

"Over there!" she pointed to a seat next to Double D.

"Oh, not with the _dorks_." Kevin groaned.

"Lighten up." she said. They sat down at the table.

* * *

Rolf didn't go down for dinner. He remained in his cabin. Unlike the others, his was quite a few decks underneath the boat. He wanted to recollect on the past events. _"Should have known all along Double-D-Edd-boy possessed the eye. Vivian is manipulating us all." _he fell down on his bed. "_None of her fake apologies can hide the truth."

* * *

_

Dinner progressed below decks as the sunset turned to night. Bobbery remained at the wheel the whole time.

"So, why aren't we down eating, I'm hungry." one of the sailors asked his companion. There was a toad and a bomb-omb atop the crow's nest.

"We have to keep an eye out." the bomb-omb sailor said.

"Why do we both have to stay up here?" the toad asked.

"It's caption's orders."

"Oh, please."

"What, disrespecting the caption?"

"It's not right! I'm hungry!"

"I'm just following orders!"

"That's your problem, too obedient."

"Shut up!"

"What's you're problem?"

"Look out!"

"Yeah, that's our job!"

"No, I mean look out there!" the bomb-omb gestured out in front of the ship.

"What the devil?" the toad sailor asked. He lifted a pair of binoculars to his eyes.

The sight that caught him was something blue, something enormous, something glowing in front of the ship.

"Oh man!" he shouted. He reached for a button on the side of the mast. A siren rang a few times.

* * *

Bobbery looked towards the crows nest. "What could they be doing?"

* * *

Everyone in the dinning room looked up. 

"What was that?" Kevin asked.

"Probably nothing." Eddy sighed.

"I'm going to check." Flavio sat up and left his table.

* * *

"Go!" the bomb-omb sailor shouted to his companion. The toad sailor started climbing down a rope ladder. 

"What's wrong?" Bobbery asked the toad who ran over to him.

"There's something out ahead!" the sailor said. He gave Bobbery his binoculars. He looked through them and gasped.

"Ember, right ahead!"

"Course of action?" the toad sailor asked.

"HARD TO PORT!" Bobbery shouted

The toad sailor frantically took the wheel and started turning it as hard as he could.

"Go, turn!" Bobbery shouted. He ran up to the bow to see the menace that was appearing before the ship. "What in the world are they doing?" he asked himself.

There was a click sound. "Helm's hard over!" the toad sailor shouted.

"Keep it there!" Bobbery shouted.

"What is going on up here?" Flavio asked.

"We're going hard to port! We need to avoid those embers!" Bobbery shouted, motioning to the embers.

The ship started to react to the wheel, as it slowly turned to port.

"The ship's sturdy, she can take it, even if we hit." Flavio said.

"We can't risk it!" Bobbery shouted.

The crown of embers before them started moving, back into the path of the ship.

"What the- Is it hard over to port?" Flavio asked.

"Yes, sir." to toad sailor at the wheel responded.

"They're _trying_ to hit us!" Bobbery shouted.

"What can we do?" Flavio asked.

"Try to starboard round them!" Bobbery shouted.

The toad sailor frantically started turning the wheel.

"This is horrible!" Flavio said.

Bobbery sighed when he realized the truth.

"We're not going to make it!" Flavio said.

"Brace yourselves!" Bobbery shouted.

A few seconds later, the SS Flavion struck against the crowds of embers. The force was so strong, it shook the boat violently. Bobbery, the toad sailor, and Flavio where all thrown onto the deck. The Bomb-omb sailor atop the crow's nest was almost thrown off.

* * *

"So, what time is it?" Eddy asked. 

"Quarter to-" they where all interrupted suddenly. The ship jerked violently, throwing everyone to the floor. Tables overturned and food was sent flying.

"What's happening!" Eddy asked.

"We're hitting something!" Double D shouted.

* * *

"What in the name of Nana?" Rolf asked when he felt the violent shaking. There was a scrapping sound. The next event flashed before his eyes: the wall started ripping apart. The shaking turned even more violent. Where the wall used to be, water was jetting into his cabin. The force shook him off his bed and onto the floor. 

"Ah! Ah!" he shouted as his cabin started to flood rapidly. He got to his feet and ran out of his room. He had to run quickly down the hallway and up the stairs, before the rapid waters could take him.

* * *

"WHOA!" Eddy shouted. He looked out the dinning room windows and saw some blue, floating orbs passing by the window. 

"What's going on?" Vivian asked.

"I don't know!" Double D asked. "Come on, we have to go find out-"

The walls ripped apart, water began rushing into the dinning room. Everyone near the walls where quickly swept off their feet by the on-coming water.

"Every man for himself!" Eddy cried out. The groups rapidly began rushing out of the quickly flooding room.

The hallways were worse. Rapid streams of water gushed through, pushing some down and others caught in the rapids. Screams started coming from everywhere.

* * *

"We've hit!" the toad sailor at the wheel shouted. 

"What now?" Flavio asked.

"Get everyone up here… I think we have to abandon ship."

"Nonsense. We can keep this thing going, we might make it back before we sink!" Flavio shouted.

"The Winds are dying down, we can't go anywhere. Get everyone up here!" Bobbery shouted. The toad sailor ran towards the stairs and Bobbery took the wheel back.

Groups began rushing from the stairs onto the deck.

"What's going on?" Double D asked.

"We've struck something." the toad sailor said.

The Bomb-omb lookout came down.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"Quickly, stop the ship. Rise all of the sails, then prepare to sound the ship."

"There's no time!" Double D said. "The dinning room's already below water."

Flavio shouted in anger. "We have to abandon ship."

"Quickly, uncover the lifeboats!" Double D shouted.

"Lifeboats?" Flavio asked.

The group groaned. Eddy ran up to Flavio.

"Don't tell me you forget to put lifeboats on this!" he grabbed Flavio's coat and shook it.

"What about my sailboat?" Double D said.

"It can only hold so many!" the toad sailor said.

"We have to get off!" Double D said.

"Fine, uncover it and get as many aboard that thing as possible." the toad sailor shouted. The group rushed over to the sailboat, which was still covered.

"I'm going below deck!" Bobbery shouted.

"What? Are 'ya insane man?" Flavio asked.

"I have to look for other passengers!" he said, running below decks.

The sailors above the decks managed to rip the cover off of the sailboat.

"Are 'ya kidding me!" Pa-patch shouted. "That thing can only hold 10 people!"

"We have no choice!" Double D shouted.

"Who's going?" one of the sailors asked.

"Here, take him!" Double D helped Eduardo jr onto the boat.

Other random sailors got on the boat.

"Women and Children first! Be courteous!" Pa-patch shouted. Though unknown to him, Kevin had already climbed in the boat. He quickly grabbed Nazz and pulled her in the sailboat.

The sail and mast on the boat was currently unrigged, so it was merely a row-boat by now.

"Hurry up!" Double D shouted. He tried to help Vivian on it but she stopped him.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I can swim!" he said. "You have a cast, you can't! You have to get on!"

Any protests she said where ignored from him. He looked towards the bow. Water was already flooding over the rail.

* * *

"Where? Is anyone here!" Bobbery asked. As he ran, he saw Rolf running past. 

"Quickly, get on to deck! Abandon ship!" Bobbery shouted to him.

Rolf ran right past Bobbery and up a flight of stairs. Bobbery began to look through he hallway.

He immediately saw why Rolf didn't even talk. Water started flowing into the corridor.

That wouldn't stop him from searching for passengers.

* * *

"Hurry!" Pa-path shouted when water was washing over the deck. 

"AH! AHHHH!" a sailor shouted. He was desperate to escape, and jumped on the sailboat.

By now, the embers that hit the ship where forming a circle around it, as if to wait for them to sink, then attack the defenseless crew directly.

It was also about that time that the water met that very deck. People where being swept off their feet and onto the decks. They had no time to launch the boat, the water picked it right of the deck side. It reacted to the water and started floating away.

"Wait, what about the others?" Nazz asked as the boat started to drift away.

"Forget them!" Kevin shouted. "We have to get father away from the ship, or it'll take us down with it!"

"Kevin, that's horrible!" Nazz shouted.

"What are we supposed to do!" Kevin asked.

People started swimming towards the sailboat.

"Help!" a sailor shouted, one who had swum up to the side of the sailboat. As he tried to climb aboard, the whole boat began to tip over.

"Get back!" Kevin shouted angrily at the sailor, pushing his hands off the rims of the boat and forcing him overboard.

"Cool it!" Nazz shouted at him.

There was an explosion from the half-sunken ship. Those still on boarded shouted in fear. The ship jerked and started tipping.

"She's gonna capsize!" a sailor aboard the sailboat shouted.

The SS Flavion created a wave from the explosion, crashing over a few passengers swimming in the water, and ahead for the sailboat.

"AHH!" Nazz shouted and ducked. The wave hit the sailboat violently. It started tipping over.

Kevin managed to keep up with the tilt, by hanging on to the centerboard. Others in the sailboat where not as lucky. A couple of sailors fell over the side. The boat finally leveled back out, half flooded. Only a few people remained in the sailboat now.

"Hold the tiller!" one of the remaining passengers ordered. "The rest, bail her out!"

Kevin held the tiller, trying to keep the boat steady. He was thankful Nazz managed to stay on the boat. He noticed Vivian had apparently fallen off, though he didn't care.

* * *

Double D remained on the SS Flavion with a few other passengers. The ship started leaning over to the port side. _"This ship's going to tip over." _he looked over the side. Half of the people swam in the water, and the sailboat, or the one lifeboat, seemed to have difficulty just staying afloat. 

_"They have to get leave the path, or else when she capsizes, it will crush them all!"

* * *

_

"HEY!" Eddy coughed. He was swimming frantically in the ocean. He finally managed to make it to the sailboat.

"Eddy!" Nazz shouted, when she spotted him swimming alongside the boat. She held out a hand for him to climb on.

He reached for the hand.

"Are you out of you're mind!" Kevin shouted to Nazz. She started pulled Eddy aboard the sailboat.

"Leave the dork be, it's every man for himself!" he shouted. He forced Nazz and Eddy let go. Eddy fell back into the waters, to be swallowed. Some strange current prevented him from swimming back. He felt himself being tossed and turned with the waves.

Finally, he felt himself being thrown somewhere. He landed on dry ground. He gasped for air and opened his eyes.

Apparently, he had been sucked through a window into a sinking room in the ship.

"If I live, Kevin's gonna die!" Eddy shouted in anger.

* * *

"BACK!" Kevin shouted, throwing more passengers who where trying to get on the sailboat. 

"COOL IT, YOU FREAK!" Nazz shouted at him angrily.

He growled and stopped, sitting down.

More passengers started climbing on. And with each progressing added person onto the boat, the lower in the water it got.

* * *

The toad-lookout sailor managed to come up for air. His only goal now was to make it alive. Nothing else mattered. 

_Snap!_

The sound was like a distorted guitar string snapping.

_SNAP!_

The next one sounded even closer. A wire slammed into the water like a whip.

_SNAP!_

Another wire landed inches next to him.

The following sound was like a creaking sound. Something was falling nearby. Something was ripping away from the ship. Though he didn't care at all what it was. All that mattered to him was survival.

Screams aroused nearby. He looked up and saw the ship's middle mast: broken from it's position and falling right towards him.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" The toad sailor panicked and froze. The sailor vanished a second later when the mast landed on top of his head. There was a wave produced by the mast when it slammed into the water.

* * *

The wave collapsed over everyone in the water. Though it's shock was more devastating on the sailboat. It carried a force so strong that it capsized the boat, throwing everyone on it into the waters.

* * *

"There's no way out!" Eddy shouted. He remained trapped within the room inside the doomed ship. The door remained locked. More windows started breaking apart, flooding the room entirely.

* * *

The shockwave of the fallen mast was too much for Double D to handle. It threw him off the sinking vessel and into the water with a strong, hard force. He was too unprepared to handle it. He blacked out while being swallowed by the unforgiving seas…

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_I don't have much to say, other then to ask for reviews! I'll get abck to the story soon!_


	34. Chapter 34: Stranded

**Author's Notes: **_Hey, folks! I'm back again, with a new chapter of my fic! _

_I seem to be getting positive comments from my last chapter! Nice! Let's see, there's the usual order of buissness before starting:_

_First, for... ahem "thedarkoneissacweirdo" (did I spell that right?) Thanks, I'm glad you like it!_

_Next, for Philip J. Thanks for the comment, I'm also glad you like it! Let's see... You want to know where Ed is? Alot of people have been asking me that. Well, I try to put Peach Creek Kids in places that reflect their personalities (or if I run out of places.) As of now, Ed, Sarah, Jonny and Plank (yes, I think of him as his own charecter) are still absent. Try to guess where they are, but for the Keel-haul, you will find out who's here._

_Now for the Chapter: I hope you enjoy it, it took me a while to get right…_

Chapter 34: Stranded

Double D had no idea what happened to him. He saw darkness, though he could hear peace. There was a quiet sound of waved crashing, and the sound of sea-gulls. He noticed he felt comfortable. Though for some reason, he was completely unable to see. He tried to open his eyes, but could not.

"Hello?" he asked quietly. Nothing.

He rubbed his face, and finally forced his eyes to open.

In difference to the darkness, the light was blinding. He covered his eye again, until they could adjust to the difference. When they did, the inspected his surroundings.

He was lying on his back on sand. The sea touched his now exposed feet. He was covered in sand and water. He got up slowly. Nearby, small wooden debris where scattered on the beachside. Palm trees moved softly in the winds. There seemed to be a jungle nearby.

He decided to check himself for damage: the most distressing being his hat was missing. His shoes and socks also seemed to be gone, and his remaining cloths tattered. He reached into his pockets. He felt some of his supplies he brought along, along with one of the crystal stars.

"Where am I?" he asked.

The last thing he remembered was being thrown into the water. But he recalled no island nearby when the SS Flavion foundered.

There was no point in staying in place. He started walking down the beach side. As he walked, he noticed just how hot and humid it was around him. Sweat trickled as he walked. He took off his shirt and wrapped it around his head, to make a replacement for his hat.

"…where is everyone? What happened to… them…" he remembered Eduardo jr: he was far too young to swim. Vivian also had a cast, she couldn't have either.

"Where…." he asked again, looking for them.

It seemed like hours passed underneath the glazing sun. He continued to see debris scattered on the shorelines as he walked… though no one was to be found.

All he could think about was walking. He would keep walking until he found someone.

He suddenly tripped on some washed up drift wood. His face collided into the sand when he fell, and the shirt he wrapped around his head fell off. He left the shirt alone, proceeding for the water to wash off his face.

He knelt on the waterside and dipped his hands into the water. Using the water, he whipped off his face. When he did, he looked himself in his water's reflection. He saw the Eye of Wisdom he heard Vivian walking about.

He touched it with one of fingers and wondered…

As far as he could remember, it was always there on his head. His parents tried to have doctors remove it, but none could safely do so. Instead, they hid it from the world, in fear of what people would say and make fun of him. On that dreaded day, last summer, Eddy and Ed managed to remove his hat to see it, though none of them knew anything about the strange item.

And then, just a few days ago, Vivian was it, and identified it. Who else knew about it?

"Hey Double D! Where… uhhh…" Nazz's voice said.

"EEK!" Double D shouted. He covered the Eye of Wisdom with both hands and turned to face her.

"What happened to your hat?" she asked.

"Nazz, it's so good to see you again!" he would have hugged her, had it not been both hands where on his forehead.

"Same here." she said. "Are you okay?"

"Now that I know someone's okay." he said.

"Why are you covering your head? Did you hurt yourself?" she asked.

"OH! Uhh…. It's nothing." he said.

"Okay…" she said. "Anyways, come over here with me for a sec."

"Okay." he said back. He followed her through the jungle.

"This is just like before." she said.

"Huh?" he asked back.

"We have a sailing accident, and we find each other in a new place." she said.

"Just like old times…" he said.

"Not necessarily… look over here." she moved some tree branches away to show him a new beachside. Here, small tents and makeshift houses where built from driftwood and supplies from the woods.

"Did you make this yourself?" he asked.

"No. Those guys did." he directed him to a bunch of beaten up, though apparently okay sailors grouped together.

"It's good to see others made it out." Double D said.

"Most of them are here." she said.

"Most?"

"Well…come over here." she mentioned over to the sailor groups.

They walked over to the group.

Flavio stood in the center of the group, that had created a circle around him.

"Okay, now that I have you're attention…" he started. "I will proceed with the roll call. When I call your name, please say "here" and wave."

"Pa-patch!"

"Here! …how'm I supposed to wave with no arms?"

Flavio grimaced. "Whatever, just say here."

"Nazz."

"Here!"

"uh… Eduardo jr?"

"Here!" he shouted.

Double D ran over to where Eduardo jr was when he heard him name, as Flavio continued to call out names.

"Dad!"

"Good to see you again!" Double D picked up the little yoshi with one hand, but kept the other hand on his forehead.

"Where's your hat and shirt?"

"I…don't know." he said.

"Double D!"

"Uh… here!" he shouted.

"Koops?"

"Here."

"Vivian?"

"Here…"

Double D let Eduardo jr on the floor, and ran over to Vivian.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you." he said.

"Likewise!" she shouted. They tried to hug with their free arms.

"Vivian, I lost my hat." he said. "What if they find out about…"

Rolf looked at them both questioningly.

"Wear mine." Vivian said. She look of her own hat and placed it on his head. Her hair now freely flowing in the wind. Double D lookeda little unusual, but it would do the job.

"Alright, listen up folks." Flavio said. "After doing a tally, we have four missing crewmen and passengers."

Double D listen closely.

"Four Eyes: the passenger, Ralph T: the toad lookout, Bobbery: the navigator…"

"No…" Double D quietly.

"…and Eddy the passenger."

"Eddy's missing!" Double D shouted. He already feared the worst for them all.

"Now…" Flavio said. "I'm tired. I'm going to rest. Pa-patch, it you will?" Flavio asked, walked away from the group.

"Thanks a lot." Pa-patch said. "Right! We'll launch a scouting party, to see what they can find. The rest of you, keep the camp secure."

"How low are the supplies?" Double D asked with concern.

"They are only abundant for another week. After that, we have to hunt for supplies." Pa-patch said.

"Anyways, right-a now, it's best if we all-a get some rest." Mario said.

"But four are missing! We can't just leave them." Nazz said.

"We all-a just washed ashore on Keelhaul, none of us are in-a condition to leave. We don't have any idea what could be here." Mario said.

"He's probably right…" Koops said.

"There must be _something_ we can do." Nazz said.

"We can start a fire and hope they follow the smoke." Double D sighed. "With any luck, a passing ship might-"

"Kid, do you have any idea how terribly feared this island is? Only we in all of Rougeport had the guts to come here. Ya won't find another vessel in over 100 nautical miles." Pa-patch said.

"They're here!" a voice shouted. Double D recognized it belonging to Flavio. He ran to them sobbing.

"Who's 'ere?" Pa-patch asked.

From the jungle, a few blue embers rushed in. Double D finally got a good look at them: floating balls of fire, that seemed to have an evil face.

"Embers." Goombella shouted. "No doubt the same ones that sank our ship! They are said to be restless spirits materialized unto this form."

"HYAH!" Rolf shouted. He rushed them and smacked one. "Rolf shall make you pay for entrapping us!"

"Good idea!" Mario shouted. He rushed one with his hammer. This attack didn't work at all. In fact, his hammer started burning when he made contact with the ember.

"Avoid the flames, attack it from afar!" Double D said. He looked over to Vivian, who looked back.

"Basic attack?"

"Sure."

They stood next to each other when the pointed and cast out the spell at the same time:

**"Fire!"**

Fire shot from their fingertips and struck the embers with an explosive force. Fire exploded right in the camp. Dozens of sailors ran from the sight.

Double D and Vivian dismissed the flames at the same time. …though the embers did not vanish. In fact, they seemed larger then before.

"What!" they both asked.

"Your magic flames fed theirs!" Rolf stated. "That was a very foolish move!"

"What can we do now?" Double D asked.

"I know one way…" Jimmy said.

They paid attention to Jimmy, as he revealed the crystal star they got from creepy steeple.

"Wait! Are you sure you're strong enough to harness all of it's power?" Nazz asked.

"It's worth a shot!" Jimmy said. He held the star in his left hand, positioning it over his head.

It started to glow very brightly. Jimmy looked to his right hand and saw a paintbrush.

"Hm… this is my niche." Jimmy said. He started drawing with it in the air. Out of nowhere, lines and marks started appearing around the embers.

Jimmy spent a few seconds drawing in the air, then stopped. "My master piece is complete. Bye-bye."

The star glowed again, and the drawing Jimmy made around the embers exploded. The embers followed in the explosion, until they had dissolved into the air.

"Leave that kind of power to an artist only." Jimmy said.

"Well…" Flavio started. "That was fun… okay, but seriously, I'm appointing you all protectors of our camp."

"What the heck are you going to do?" Nazz asked.

"I'm going to nap." he said.

"What good'll that do!" Eduardo jr asked.

"I got to keep myself rested." Flavio said.

* * *

Evening passed by quickly. A fire was started. By 10:00, most of the people had gone to sleep. 

Double D stayed wide awake. By now, he had gotten his shirt back, as well as making a new makeshift hat from extra supplies. It looked like his sock hat, only made mostly of cloth. He sat outside of a tent he pitched, sitting in the sand beside the sea. Since the attack, someone was assigned to stay awake and keep a lookout for anymore intruders.

Though Double D wasn't looking. Instead, he was grieving.

"_What am I going to do? I lost rod in the shipwreck, my lab-top is broken beyond fixing by these standards… I still have my powers, but surrounded by water, it's not going to help too well. And Eddy… I don't want to think about that happened to him." _

Apparently, Double D wasn't the only one worried about Eddy. The cul-de-sac kids with him where also upset (except Kevin). They regretted being mean to him, but any apologies they could have wouldn't matter. They feared it would be too late.

He noticed that someone else had stayed awake as well.

"Goombella, why are you up so late?" he asked.

"I don't know. There's been a lot of things that have been confusing me as of late." she said.

"You mean how the embers attacked?"

"No, not that. I'm worried about this whole thing. Y'know, the kidnappings, then we have to hunt a legendary treasure of unknown and unspeakable origin… that, I was able to hold. But ever since those creepy woods, things haven't been the same. I don't know… …did I tell you about what happened to me when I ran from the group?"

"No." Double D said.

"Well…"

* * *

**_Flashback

* * *

_**

"AH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS! AHH! AHH! AHH!" Goombella was hyperventilating at this point.

"Please, calm down! PLEASE!" Double D pleaded.

"HEEELLLLPPP!" Eddy voice shouted somewhere.

Goombella freaked out and ran away in the opposite direction screaming.

"Goombella, come back!" Double D shouted. She did not. All she could think about was running. He looked back one last time and saw the other two standing still, calling for her.

The light on her hat was like her only link to life. It streaked through the woods as she ran. She ran off the path and into the heart of the woods. She suddenly fell down and looked up to a hand carrying a wrench. The person attempted to knock her out by slamming it on her head, but her helmet sparred her from it. Though she might as well of lost consciousness , because her light broke and turned off when it smacked her head. She screamed out for help, though apparently, whatever fate held for her would be inevitable.

Something started dragging her on the group, over rocks and twigs, hurting and bumping her with every strike.

As she was being dragged towards a building, she noticed three sets of eyes, all starring at her. The strange thing was that they where glowing in the darkness One pair blue, another yellow, the last red. She didn't have much more time to think about what she saw. Her kidnapper tossed her through an open window. She fell onto the ground and completely blacked out…

* * *

_**End Flashback

* * *

**_

"That was back when Kevin was still evil." she said.

"Those three sets of eyes… by chance, I wonder of the Shadow Sirens saw you?" he asked.

"Possibly. That's where you saw them and found Vivian, wasn't it?" she asked.

He nodded. "I noticed, you seemed awfully concerned about Eddy that night." he said.

"He was kidnapped and lost in the woods! I thought the kid was dying!" she said.

"I'm worried about him now." Double D said. "It's possible he could have gone down with the ship."

"…no. If he survived the woods, I think he survived this. I know he did. We just have to find him." she said.

"It's not realistic." he said.

"You're awfully pessimistic, aren't you?" she asked.

"I'm trying to be realistic." he said.

She got up and started walking back towards the other tents.

"I'm going to rest. We'll need it when we scout this island." she said.

"Go on." he said.

She kept walking until she reached her tent. "Good night." she said.

"Good night." he said back.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_This chapter didn't have much action, sorry to say. I promise another twist by the next chapter, and more action. And I might as well say this now: I think this will the Keel-haul part of the story may be a long one._


	35. Chapter 35: Flight of the Arrow

**Author's Notes: **_I have nothing to start off with this time, so..._

Chapter 35: Flight of the Arrow

"Stupid, lousy, rotten!" Eddy's voice shouted.

Eddy couldn't figure it out. He was THERE. He reached the lifeboat! But Kevin pushed him off, and into a sinking ship! How in the world did he make it out?

Earlier that day, he awoke alone on a shore without any idea where he was.

By any matter, he was alone on this apparently deserted island. When night fell, he stopped looking for the others and sat down against a tree.

"I'm so hungry." he said. "What am I supposed to eat!"

He sighed and looked into the night sky.

"I coulda just stayed in Glitzville. But _no. _I have to get kidnapped in some creepy woods by Kevin, then lost on this stupid island!"

Eddy didn't know who he was more angry at: Double D who dragged him from the good life in a popular city, or Kevin, who kidnapped and no doubt tried to kill him back when the ship we sinking.

He didn't know what time it was by now. Though it didn't really matter.

All he needed now was rest… the experience had really pulled all of his energy from him.

On the way to the island, he heard the tales this island had: tales of pirates and curses. He believed them (because anything could happen in _this_ strange world), but was way too tired to care at about this point… he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep…

* * *

Eddy looked up suddenly. He noticed flames towering all around him. Screams of pain and terror sounded all around him. 

"Whoa, whoa! What the heck's going on?" He shouted. It was only seconds after he rested.

He looked and saw Double D walking out of the flames, starring at Eddy.

"Double D!" Eddy was relieved to see he was alright. "Dude, what the heck's goin' on!"

Double D didn't respond. As he walked closer to Eddy, other figures, could be seen running around in the flames.

"Double D, what's going on with this fire!" Eddy asked Double D.

Double D stopped next to Eddy. The flames lit up his face. Eddy recognized an unnaturally sinister expression.

"Whoa, relax!" Eddy said, stepping back.

Double D followed, laughing evilly.

"Dude, what kind of joke is this!" Eddy asked. Double D's sinister laugh grew louder.

Eddy panicked and ran, but came to a halt. The flames scorching around them blocked any escape.

"Stop it!" Eddy shouted.

Double D approached Eddy.

"What did I do to ya!" he tried everything he could to get him back.

"The relics see all, rule over all, take the lives of all." Double D said, in a very sinister voice.

"You're scare'n me!" Eddy shouted. Double grabbed Eddy by the collar of his shirt.

By now, Double D's body started flaming. Eddy screamed.

"The lost servants shall return, and destroy those who have done them in with the relics." Double D said. "In the name of the shadow queen! And all of the descendants shall suffer!"

Eddy caught on fire. "Double D! Whatever I did, I'm sorry! STOP!" He started to become devoured by the hellish flames, screaming out for mercy.

Double D's eyes glowed red. "_Who's_ ordering _who_ now?" he laughed sinisterly.

Eddy hollered as the flames where literally destroying him…

* * *

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Eddy shouted, opening his eyes. 

He was breathing heavily. He looked around. He was under the same tree he had fallen asleep under. There was no fire nearby.

"Whew…" Eddy sighed. "Just a dream. A crazy one. I'm definitely loosing it."

He got up slowly.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted something blue. It was glowing, and floating behind a few trees."

"Oh boy, not again!" Eddy said when he recognized it as one of the monsters that attacked the ship.

He jumped and ran as far as he could go. The monster was following him closely behind.

"Gimme a break!" Eddy shouted in anger as he ran.

He met an unfortunate event: a low tree branch. He slammed hard onto it and fell down on the ground.

The monster was following close behind. It's evil glare met Eddy's own glare. He could see his expression reflecting off of the monster's eyes, and no doubt, the evil eyes reflected back into his own.

"Alright, you want a piece of me? Come and get it!" Eddy shouted.

The monster charged for him.

_"What am I thinking! I can't take on that!" _Eddy thought. Eddy shielded himself.

Suddenly, the monster screamed. Eddy looked up and saw an arrow pierced right through it. It vanished into the air, leaving the arrow behind.

Eddy smirked. "Ha! Don't mess with the best!" he flexed one of his muscles and laughed.

Though his attention quickly turned to the arrow. He ran over to it and picked it up.

"Who the heck fired this thing?"

There was a sound of laughter. Eddy looked up. It didn't sound evil, more like a idiotic chuckle. And It sounded way too familiar to Eddy.

"No way! Hey!" he called out.

"Hi, Eddy!" the voice said. Someone came out of the jungle. It was a person taller then Eddy for sure. As this person walked out of the shade and under the moonlight, he was recognizable.

"ED!" Eddy shouted.

Sure enough, Ed stood there, holding a bow in his right arm. He looked battered and bruised, cloths ripped partially, but in spite of it all, he still held the same foolish expression on his face.

"EDDY!" Ed shouted. He dropped the bow and ran over to Eddy. Before Eddy could to anything, Ed grabbed him and hugged tightly, just like normal. Ed acted as though day hadn't gone by since they last saw.

"Ed!" Eddy choked.

"Hi!"

"I can't breathe!" Eddy shouted.

"Hi!" Ed repeated. He released Eddy onto the ground.

"…so, what-cha been up to lumpy?" Eddy asked.

"Hi!"

Eddy slapped him. Ed closed his eyes and shook his head. He opened them and looked at Eddy silently for a second.

"Eddy? Hi, Eddy!" Ed asked.

"…what are you doing here?" Eddy asked.

Ed sighed, and closed his eyes. He suddenly began to tip over.

"Whoa!" Eddy shouted. Ed fell down on the ground. Eddy looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Ed had apparently fainted.

_"Lumpy musta been more tired then me!" _Eddy said.

He suddenly lit up with excitement.

"Ed! I finally found ya, now we can get back to scams, just like old days!" Eddy shouted. Ed was too far asleep to respond.

"Killjoy." he said silently. But Eddy had to admit it, he was tired as well. He sat down on the ground, and slowly proceeded to sleep…

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _(buzzer sounds) WRONG! AK and Phillip J. both though I'd put Jonny here, but that would have been too obvious! AK was right about Kevin and Double D's powers, but was not right about Ed. Kinda makes ya rethink the remainder of your assumptions, as well as what may happen come the next part of the story. Yep, the "no-brianed Ed-boy" has finnaly been written into the story! Well, that's it for an otherwise short chapter. Hm... okay, I'll get the next one ready, so I hope you enjoyed it. **R-E-V-I-E-W!**_


	36. Chapter 36: An Unexpected Reunion

**Author's Notes: **_This time, I have a few things to say:_

_For the... uh... "thedarkoneissaweirdo (I probably misplelt that): I'm the second best? ...okay. I should check out this "Final fantasy" fic you keep talking about. What site are you talking about when you asked for "Signatures for an EEnE movie?"in your chapter 1 review? And you are aware you sent a blank review for chapter 15? _

_Next, for Kukiwally4evuh: She isn't showing it yet, but Nazz is starting to get seriously ticked off. You'll see that later._

_For Author Kirby: Hm... maybe those predictions are true. But now maybe they are not. Nobody knows except me ;)_

_Let's see... thedarkoneissaweirdo, Kukiwally4evuh, AK... is that evryone I wanted to say something too? Yeah... so, without more delay, here's the enxt chapter:_

Chapter 36: An Unexpected Reunion

"DUDES, WAKE UP!"

Double D shot up out of his sleeping bag. He didn't spend a second changing from his pajamas, but instead rushed out.

He saw Nazz standing outside of the tents.

"What's wrong!" Double D asked her. Nazz looked to him.

"It's time to deploy the scouting team." she said.

"Is that all?" he rubbed the back of his head, eyes half closed.

"We better get ready." she said.

"Why us?" he asked. "There must be over 30 castaways at the campsite, why do we have to be the ones to search?"

"Because we have to do everything ourselves." Goombella said. "I mean, think about it. No matter where we've been, we have always had to do everything ourselves. Defeat a dragon, gain a tree from an empire, solve a mystery, and save a cursed town. It's _always_ us."

Everyone else started getting out of the tents.

"…come… on… just ten… more minutes." Eduardo jr complained.

* * *

Eddy awoke to see Ed starring right into his face. 

"Eddy!" Ed shouted.

"…yeah, lumpy. It's me." he said.

"Can we go exploring today?" Ed asked Eddy.

"What am I, your mom? Go if you want to." he said.

"But Eddy, I wanna go exploring with you!" Eddy complained.

"Jeez, alright." Eddy got up slowly. He took a step forward and held his hand pointing towards a path.

"Lead the way." Eddy said.

"Why?" Ed asked.

"Shouldn't you know this place well enough by now?" Eddy asked.

"Why?"

Eddy groaned. His eyes where half closed. "You don't know anything about this place."

"Nope!" Ed said proudly.

"Figures." Eddy said. "Come on, lumpy."

"Oh goody!" Ed said. Eddy lead down the path, with Ed in tow.

"So, ya got any food?" Eddy asked.

"Nope. I have no food." he said. "Do you?"

Eddy slapped his head in frustration. "Do you know where to find any?"

"Nope. Do you?" Ed asked.

Eddy screamed out in anger. "Do you know anything!"

"Nope. Do you?" Ed repeated.

Eddy was ready to strangle Ed by now.

"Come on, Eddy! We got to head exploring!" Ed said.

Eddy looked at him in disbelief. "C'mon, I know that you know where the food is! How else could you still be alive? You've been here for, what, a week?" he asked.

"I dunno." Ed said.

"Your probably living of your own body fat." Eddy said.

What seemed like an insult pleased Ed somehow. "Right back at ya, Eddy!" Ed smiled.

Eddy growled. He proceeded further down the path, with a happy Ed following.

* * *

Double D's team was deep into the jungle by now. He led, with Vivian right behind, then Eduardo jr, Mario, Nazz, Kevin, Rolf, then Goombella, Jimmy, Flurrie, and Koops in the rear. 

"Man, it's hot out." Nazz sighed.

"We're all burning, no need to remind us." Kevin groaned.

"The sun, it burns like an oven." Flurrie said.

"You mean, burns _us _like an oven?" Double D said, trying to correct her.

"…Yes, I suppose. After we search, I propose a swim." she said.

"None of us brought bathing suits." Double D said. "At any rate, it wouldn't matter. There are dangerous predators in the waters."

"Yeah, but a little water wouldn't kill us." Kevin said.

"Kevin, how can you say that?" Double D asked. "The ocean's nearly killed us! Have you forgotten we've been _shipwrecked_? That's the _second_ time this week!" Double D said.

"Bickering won't solve anything." Jimmy said.

"He's got a point." Goombella sighed.

"What can we do? I'm willing to forget all about the treasure. I just want to go home!" Kevin said.

"That's it?" Rolf asked. "After everything we have done, we shall not give up. Rolf knows we must finish what is started!"

"Dudes, where are we now?" Nazz asked.

Double D noticed they had considerably ventured far from camp into the jungle. They stood near a lagoon, and nearby a side of a cliff led strait up.

"I think we're reaching the heart of the island." Double D said.

"Sounds romantic." Flurrie commented.

"On the contrary, I shall assume this section is the more dangerous part." he said. "We shall not let our guard down."

"What are you now, the boss?" Kevin asked.

"I am not your commander." he said. "Though most of the group has appointed me a leader in Glitz pit, and since then, I feel I can help us to good fortune."

"Spoken like a true dork." Kevin smirked. "You haven't changed a bit since we got separated."

"Neither have you. I was hoping somewhere along the line you would get a conscience." Double D said.

"He's right!" Nazz said. "I mean, the whole reason Eddy's missing is because you pushed him off when he could have been with us!" Nazz would of given him a whack, but she didn't want to cause a scene.

"Don't forget, if he hadn't dragged us all on his stupid sailing scam, we wouldn't all be here." Kevin said.

No one could argue with that, because it was true.

"Come, we must-a be focused." Mario said.

"Dude, HEADS UP!" Eduardo jr shouted.

A rock soared right over their heads, crashing into a tree behind them.

"What is the meaning of this?" Double D asked.

His question was answered by the sight of a few enemies. Piranha Plants, and Fuzzies, with a few Embers: this huge hoard of enemies had them surrounded.

"Putrid Piranhas, Fuzzies, and Blue Embers." Goombella started explaining. "Putrid can poison you, Fuzzies can suck away your health, but embers are the largest threat!"

"Piranhas?" Double D asked.

"And Fuzzies?" Koops asked.

"And Embers." Rolf asked.

"Oh my." Flurrie said.

"Get ready… wait for them to move first." Double D said.

All of the Putrid Piranhas approached first. There must have been about 10 or so.

Double D prepared to cast something quickly.

**"Flame Rain!" **

Flames fell from the sky. All of the Putrids where struck, caught ablaze by the inferno.

"Good." Double D said.

But they were not out. They where in a desperate attempt to attack before they burned away. One flaming one approached Koops, biting him hard right in the arm. He shouted in pain and retreated into his shell.

"Dude!" Eduardo jr shouted. He approached the shell, only to be bitten himself.

"No!" Double D shouted. He grabbed the yoshi, who was badly injured. "What have they done?"

"Poison. They already got Koops and Eduardo jr." Goombella stated.

"I was foolish to come unprepared." Double D stated. "Can someone bring them back to camp?"

"I'll do it." Flurrie said. She grabbed Eduardo jr in one hand, carrying Koops's Shell in the other. Somehow, she managed to doge the enemies and successfully run out.

**"FLARE!" **Double D held out his hands, creating a flaming sword. He approached the remaining Putrids and started slicing. The monsters shrieked and retreated.

Now the Fuzzies attacked.

The first one approached Nazz and grabbed onto her. It was like a leech, as it was trying to penetrate her skin.

Mario ran ahead and slammed his hammer onto the Fuzzie, which gave up the attack and jumped off Nazz.

But Mario left himself wide open. About three Fuzzies jumped him. He started screaming, but because they all started to swarm around him, they had no idea what they where doing.

"Mario! Shield yourself!" Vivian shouted.

"Huh?" He asked back.

**"FIRE BALL!"**

The ensuing ball of fire struck the cluster, scattering all of the now flaming Fuzzies Back into the Jungle.

That left the embers.

"Okay, we can't get into close range attacks, they will burn us." Double D reviewed. "And magic attacks don't work. We need some sort of long range attack."

"Or maybe we need to-a go all out." Mario said, hold out a crystal star.

Double D nodded.

Each of those with stars held them out: Mario with the Diamond Star, Rolf with Emerald, Double D with the Gold, and Jimmy holding ruby.

"We should try to combine the attacks of these four into a more powerful charged attack!" Jimmy said.

"No, It's too risky to try to combine such forces." Rolf said. "Rolf shall attack first."

He used his star to conjure up one of the time-freezing-bombs. With whatever energy he had, he threw it into the embers. The managed to freeze them all.

"Allow me!" Double D stated. He held up his own star. _"I've never seen this one's powers before, so I hope it's okay."_

Something was glowing before him. It looked like a panel of sorts, floating in mid-air above him. There was nine icons on this panel. Some icons where arrows pointing upwards, blue and orange. The other icons where of poison mushrooms.

"What's this?" Double D asked.

He suddenly figured it out. He had to choose an icon.

He pointed on an orange arrow. He also noticed the symbol disappear.

His hand suddenly felt strange. He looked on it and saw the same symbol appearing on it, with the number "1" on it.

Everyone else there seemed to get it as well.

"What the?" Jimmy asked. He looked to Goombella, expecting some brainy answer.

"I dunno?" Goombella said. Unlike the others, the arrow symbol appeared on her forehead.

Double D pointed to a blue arrow on the panel this time. And the blue arrow symbol appeared on his other hand.

He continued to choose more symbols, like the other arrows. However, as he did, he noticed some began changing to form other symbols. After about 15 seconds, the panel vanished.

He looked at his arms. The number 3 appeared on his orange symbol, and the number 4 appeared on the blue symbol.

"Dude?" Nazz asked.

"Well that was pointless!" Kevin shouted.

"My turn." Mario said. He held the next star, and chucked it to the ground. It created an earth tremor. Only this one was much stronger. The entire area shook, forcing away a significant amount of embers.

"I get it now." Goombella said. "According to the amount of symbols, he hit…" Goombella gestured to Double D. "…our power has increased."

"Now, I'll finish this!" Jimmy said.

He held out the crystal star he had and started to draw.

* * *

"C'mon, keep up!" Eddy shouted. 

Ed had been lagging behind from the start.

He heard an explosion from not too far away. He approached a cliff's edge and looked down. There was some sort of fight going on.

"It's gotta be them!" Eddy said. "I'll just drop in!"

Eddy grabbed onto a tree vine and started descending down the cliff. "Ed, come on!"

"Right behind ya, Eddy!" Ed shouted. Instead of using the vine, Ed jumped off the side doing a cannonball…

* * *

"Is that them all?" Kevin asked when Jimmy finished his attack. 

"NO!" Double D shouted. One last embers was prepared to hit Vivian. He quickly ran ahead, ready to take the hit of the attack.

But as Double D started running, he noticed something careening towards him. He heard a yelling, getting louder and louder.

It was apparently Eddy, who was swinging in on a vine. Eddy struck the ember, causing it to vanish.

Eddy jumped back up. In coming into contact with the ember, he caught fire.

"**GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFF!"** Eddy shouted.

"Stop, drop, and roll Eddy!" Double D said.

Eddy practically threw himself on the ground and started violently rolling around in the ground, until he put out the fire.

"Eddy are you okay?" Double D asked.

"YAHOO!" another voice added.

No one had any time to ask a question. In the next second, something crashed into the ground nearby, like a meteorite.

Rocks, leaves, and dust shot from all directions. A second cleared it all up, and Ed walking into the view.

"ED!" they all asked.

Eddy suddenly saw something out of the corner of his eyes.

"YOU! YOU FREAK'IN (_the next word he said was way too bitter for me to type_)!" Eddy was rushing right at Kevin. Eddy jumped him and started to beat on him.

Kevin started thrashing back. It took all of the group to break up the fight.

"What's your problem!" Kevin shouted.

"You tried to kill me, you-"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, dorky!" Kevin shouted back.

"I'm _not_ letting you just walk away after insulting me again!" Eddy shouted, breaking free from everyone holding him back and trying to hit Kevin again.

"STOP IT!" Kevin shouted.

They eventually settled down.

"Okay, now tell me!" Double D said. "What happened?"

"Alright…" Eddy said. "Here's the story…"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Yep. As you can see, Eddy's and Kevin's Rivalry has considerably escalated. I realized I forgot to show the power of the crystal star from Glitzeville, so I used it. You may of also noticed I seem to be continuiosly seporating the group, but as more members are added, it's getting increasingly harder to include them all at the same time (because right now, it's 13.) I'll explain where Ed got his bow and arrow thing later on. (and seriously "thedarkoneissaweirdo," tell me what on earth you're talking about.) Alright, I've said my part, so please REVIEW!_


	37. Chapter 37: A Sailor’s Tragedy

**Author's Notes: **_Hey, I'm back.. Nothing to say now, but enjoy…_

Chapter 37: A Sailor's Tragedy

"… and that's when Ed showed up."

"So, Ed has a bow?" Double D asked.

Ed laughed and gleefully showed them a bow in his right hand. On his back was a quiver, with a few arrows in it.

"Ed, where did you get that?" Double D asked.

"Had it all along, 2D." Ed said.

Double D lit up. "Of course! You got that from the time Eddy had that garage sale! But how did you manage to perfectly aim the arrow?"

"Aim?" Ed asked.

"You know, hit the Ember?" Double D asked.

"Ember? Um… I was walking down the road, and I saw a coconut. Hello, I said to it. I wanted a drink, so I got this thing and took an arrow. Hello, I said. I put this arrow thingy into the stringy thingy and let it go. ZOOM!" Ed said, imitating the sound of the arrow. He made a few more whooshing sound effects. "The arrow thingy missed and left me all alone. I hear some yelling, and I find Eddy!"

"So, you saved me out of luck?" Eddy asked. "…oh well, at least he did something to help!" Eddy shouted at Kevin. "You tried to kill me!"

"I didn't _do_ anything that night, and you know it dork!" Kevin shouted back.

"Why have ya been such a jerk to us anyway!" Eddy asked, gesturing to himself and the other two Eds.

"You losers deserved it! You've been the worst freaks I've ever met! Why doncha just go on back to illegal scam artist garbage?" Kevin shouted. "While the rest of us try to get away from this rotten planet!"

"That's it!" Nazz shouted. She waited for Kevin to turn to her, and punched him right in the face. He held his face with both hands.

Kevin suddenly got a worried look on his face.

"Even EDDY managed to mature! Why can't you!" she shouted.

Kevin was sweating now.

"I can see you've never changed!" Nazz said. "Pity."

"Come on, don't side with the dorks!" Kevin shouted.

Nazz grew a serious face, and said in a very angry tone. "Kevin, on this entire island, there is only _one _dork. I happen to be looking at him, and I can't stand him!"

Kevin's heart slowly sank as her words sunk in.

"Your still the same jerk you've always been! Either you quit insulting them, or go back to camp **NOW**!" Nazz shouted.

Kevin didn't know what to say. Mixed emotions of terror, rage, desperation and heartbreak coursed through his body. He took a slow step back, and then another. On the third step, he turned around and ran for camp.

Everyone was surprised at the outburst. Nazz never seemed to be like that before. The Eds where particularly surprised: she had never defended them before.

Nazz sighed. She looked to the rest of the group. "I'm sorry you all had to see that."

"He had it coming." Eddy said.

"Yeah." Goombella agreed. "I haven't known him for too long, but he's been mean to us all somewhere along the line."

"…everyone, what's our current status?" Double D asked.

He looked around. As of now, Vivian, Mario, Nazz, Rolf, Goombella, Jimmy, and Ed where nearby.

"Hm… we must keep moving. We need to keep scouting the area." Double D said. He turned to Mario. "Mario, could you bring Ed back to camp? He severely needs to be fed." Mario nodded and left with Ed, who was laughing quite joyfully.

"I must say, that was very convenient for you to just show up." Double D said top Eddy as they walked.

"Just in the neck of time." Eddy said.

* * *

Double D led his group onto the area where Eddy and Ed where before, the top of the cliff. Vivian followed directly behind him. Eddy was next, with Goombella behind him, with Rolf next in line keeping an eye on Vivian. Nazz followed Rolf, and Jimmy, stayed at the rear. 

"Seriously, you have no idea how glad I am to see you." Goombella said.

"Thanks… I guess." Eddy said.

She looked back at him with a smile. "So, how did you end up here?"

"Like I said, I just washed up on shore." he said, shrugging.

"Did you see anything else? Any clues, and other survivors?" Double D asked.

"Nope." Eddy said.

"Well, I'm relived to see you safe, and more relived to see Ed's okay as well, but…" Double D sighed. "That leaves three missing sailors unaccounted for."

"Bobbery, Four eyes, and Ralph T." Goombella recollected.

"There is a possibility they washed up like us."

"Or they went to the bottom with the ship." Eddy said.

"Eddy…" Double D tried to scold him, but stopped himself. Eddy had a strong point, and so far, there was absolutely no evidence that they weren't at the bottom of the sea.

"I must confess, this had gotten way out of hand." Double D said. "So many have been hurt in this quest. Rolf was eaten by a Dragon, Jimmy's been severely traumatized, a group of punnies nearly lost their home, a group of fighters still remain in the hospital…"

He remembered King K and Bandy Andy, from Glitzville. As far as he knew, they where both still in a coma, along with the rest of Andy's team.

"The Vivian's arm is broken…" Vivian looked down to her cast, seeing it still hadn't healed. To her, it was like a scarring reminder of her evil sister.

"Then this." Double D said.

"I know it looked hopeless, but trust me… everything's gonna be alright." Eddy said. "It always turns out that way."

Hours passed since that moment. They continued to walk around the island, looking for anything important.

No one said anything, but merely ventured forth.

Jimmy suddenly fell on the ground. The others turned back to look at him.

"Dude, is he okay?" Nazz asked.

"I…feel… dry." between every word was hard breathing.

"He's dehydrated." Goombella said.

"Rolf shall take him back to the encampment." Rolf said. He lifted Jimmy on his back, and walked away.

Double D looked at what remained of his group: Himself, Vivian, Nazz, Eddy and Goombella.

"Hm… maybe we should return to camp too?" Eddy asked. "I'm gett'n tired."

"It's probably for the best." Double D said.

"OY!" a voice shouted.

The group of five looked back.

They saw an old rope bridge. On it stood people they never expected to see again: the lost sailors.

However, they quickly noticed that the sailors where surrounded by embers.

Four Eyes, the tallest one, held the unconscious toad sailor in both hands. Bobbery stood beside.

"Good timing!" Bobbery shouted at Double D's group.

"Bobbery! We'll save you guys!" Nazz shouted.

"No! I need to distract them, get out of here, now!" Bobbery said. He pushed Four Eyes, who was carrying the toad sailor. They hit Double D, who quickly fell onto the ground. The others grabbed Double D and all left Bobbery to do battle with the embers…

* * *

"Oh Bobbery…" Ralph. T sighed. Double D got up. 

He was nearby Four Eyes, Ralph T, and Vivian. Goombella, Nazz, and Eddy stood a few feet away.

"Where's Bobbery?" Double D asked.

"Gone. We… lost him when we ran." Ralph T said.

"What! We left the already hurt sailor behind! We could have helped!" Double D said.

"Oh, forgive our cowardice…" Ralph T sighed. He ran away sobbing.

"I gotta go make sure he doesn't hurt himself." Four Eyes said.

"Okay, go on. It's good to see you're okay." Nazz said.

Four Eyes grunted and walked off without a thank you.

But then, Four Eyes came back for another second, pointing forward.

"Oh, and _You_! Yes, _You_ people reading this fic! It's probably obvious to you people who I really am, especially If you played the game. But no telling them, got it?"

Four Eyes then made a final run to catch up to Ralph T.

"You people reading this fic? Game?" Eddy asked.

"…ooookay." Goombella rolled her eyes.

"We must get back to Bobbery!" Double D said.

* * *

They ran back in the direction of where they found him before. 

"So, what do we plan to do when we find these embers!" Eddy asked.

"Hopefully, Bobbery has weakened them. We should be able to fight back provided so." Double D shouted as the group ran.

"Hey, check that!" Goombella said. They saw what she meant: three embers where circling a tall tree in a clearing.

"They must have chased him up that tree!" Double D said.

Eddy ran ahead of the group, but Vivian pulled him back with her free arm.

"Hey, what gives!" he asked.

"They are made of fire. We cannot attack them directly, nor with our fire attacks. We need an alternate means of attack!" Double D said.

"Like what?" Goombella asked.

Double D looked around for a second. His eyes caught sight of something he needed. _"THERE!" _he thought.

"I need toe four of you to gain the attention of the embers. I have a plan, but I need time!" Double D said.

"Right." they said.

Double D ran off in a different direction while the others ran right for the embers.

"Hey, bonfire-heads!" Eddy shouted, trying to gain the attention of the embers.

They all looked to him at the same time.

They all charged for him.

Eddy at the time had no means of defense. He gave a quiet yell.

"AHH!" someone else shouted. Eddy noticed someone standing in front of him. He was surprised to see it was Goombella, blocking them with her helmet.

"Whoa…" he said, watching her take every hit.

Eventually, they backed away from her. She was clearly in some pain, as she was kneeling. She allowed her helmet to take most of the hits. It had charred sections, with steam rising off it. She turned back to Eddy to face him, hers a little beaten up.

"Thanks." Eddy said. "No one's ever done that for me before. I owe ya." he said.

Eddy walked to Goombella, and helped her up.

"Alright." Vivian said. "It's obvious we can't take them. But we still outnumber them. Split up." she said.

"Good Idea." Nazz said. She looked at the embers, and did a few somersaults towards her right. Her eyes narrowed and she got into a fighting stance, motioning with her hand for them to move to her.

Only one responded. Another went off to Vivian. The last one seemed to have trouble deciding weather to go after Goombella or Eddy.

* * *

Nazz spent no time in waste. She was carefully dodging every attack this ember had against her. As it tried to attack her feet by flying low, she jumped. 

As she jumped, she caught sight of a few rocks over the top of a hill.

The second she came landing, she made a run to those rocks, with the ember in quick pursuit.

She quickly wedged both her feet under some heavy rocks.

She looked back at the ember. "C'mon, whatcha waiting for? I'm stationary! You can come an get me!"

The ember seemed to be building power. It suddenly fired small, bullet-like sparks from itself.

Nazz watched them shooting towards her. _"Oh, I must be nuts!"_

She used the rocks she wedged herself underneath for balance. She leaned back and dodged the first one that came right over her head. As the other, lower ones came, she started to twist her arms in evasive action. Basically by this point, she was imitating that dodging move from _The Matrix._

The last of the sparks ceased, and she allowed herself back upright. _"I can't believe that worked!" _She noticed she had apparently confused the ember.

"Heads up, hothead!" she said. She kicked her feet, causing the rocks she wedged them under to break free from the earth, careening at the defenseless ember. It vanished on impact.

* * *

"Ah! AH!" Vivian shouted. She was merely trying to escape the ember pursuing her. She jumped over a low tree, ducked under a high one, moving left and right through the thick jungle. The ember just kept following her, burning down everything in it's path to her. 

She eventually ran back into the clearing where they found the embers. She saw Double D squatting next to a lake. She figured this was part of his plan. She got as close to him as possible.

"DOUBLE D!" she shouted.

"Vivian, grab something sturdy!" he shouted.

She quickly reached for a tree branch.

**"Pathi-Flare!" **he pointed at the water,

The water exploded, creating a huge wave that was running aground.

It swept over the area, instantly doing away with the ember chasing Vivian.

* * *

By now Eddy and Goombella got bored. They where still watching the ember decide it's target. 

Eddy noticed shade coming over his face.

"Is it getting cloudy?" he asked.

Goombella whimpered softly.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

She was looking up.

He looked up as well, and saw the towering wave approaching them.

"AHHHHHH-" Eddy was cut off as it crashed over him.

A few seconds later, he and Goombella where lying down on the wet ground groaning. The ember that was near them was gone.

Double D and Vivian joined the group, both with the tops of their hats pushed over their faces.

Nazz walked in last. She was absolutely drenched. Her eyes where wide, and she tilted her head slowly to look up to Double D.

"What was that?" she asked, with her voice quivering.

"Hey, it's that guy!" Eddy shouted. They looked to the tree. At it's base was Bobbery lying on the ground equally drenched.

"The poor man must have been swept right from the tree." Double D said. The group came to his side.

"Bobbery, are you okay?" Vivian asked.

He opened his eyes. He seemed weak. "Ah, it is you." he said. "It was noble to save me so."

"We're just glad to see you safe." Nazz said.

"Man, what happened? You're so beaten up." Eddy said.

Bobbery groaned.

"Come. If we bring you to camp, the inn keeper can bring you back to health." Double D said. (The Inn Keeper was the group nurse.)

He looked up to them. "No… I can't go there." he said.

They group looked at him with heavy concern. "Then we'll carry you." Double D said.

"You don't understand. I won't go with you… because I won't make it." he said.

"What…" they asked.

"The fight with the embers… I'm too old a sailor to do this…" he said.

"C'mon, fight it! You can do it, you're tough." Nazz said.

Bobbery smiled weakly. "Not tough enough, I'm afraid. At least…" he coughed. The rest of the group looked at him wide-eyed.

"I shall be reunited with Scarlette." he said. "Maybe I… have in my heart… wished this day to come all along…"

"Please, you can't…" Double D said.

"I have fulfilled my Scarlette's wishes. I feel my life is complete. I was even able to help you out… that was a nice gift to receive on my last days…"

Nazz was holding both hands over her face, hiding her tears. Eddy was as well.

"You have made my life worth living. And for that… I thank you…" Bobbery's eyes slowly closed.

"No! Stay with us!" Vivian said. He didn't respond.

Vivian started sobbing. Double D quickly held her, crying himself.

Goombella was also crying. Eddy didn't want to show it, but he was also crying.

"It's too late…" Double D said. He slammed his fist on the ground. "It's not fair. He was honorable. He was noble. He sacrificed himself for the safety of others." his voice started breaking. "If we only got here earlier…"

They all stood nearby him, being silent in respect.

"We should prepare a funeral. It's the least we can do now." Vivian said.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Yep, a chapter with a sad ending. Those who played the game know what it will be going, but I'll add my own twist, as always… So, Let's here it for those REVIEWS!_


	38. Chapter 38: Bright new hopes

**Author's Notes: **_I'm back. _

_It's good to hear from you again, Lady Midori Green star. Your internet wasn't working? Bummer. Glad you like the story._

_I have nothing else of major importance to say._

Chapter 38: Bright new hopes

They brought Bobbery back to the camp. Everyone there was terribly saddened about his loss.

"This is terrible." Double D said. His eyes where swollen and his face covered with tear-streaks. "Why… did this have to happen?"

Jimmy was in the worst shape, crying terribly. It was absolutely horrible for him worst of all. Eduardo jr stood nearby him.

Double D looked over to Vivian. "This is madness."

She was to sad to respond.

"They are innocent children. They shouldn't have to experience something as traumatic as this."

His hand balled into a fist. "Why…" Double D fell on the ground crying. The other stood nearby him.

* * *

_Bobbery was drifting. He felt himself floating in the air, surrounded by whiteness._

_He felt surprisingly comfortable as he drifted. Nowhere to go, nothing to worry about. He felt nothing, but at the same time felt happy._

_"I must be on my way to the great beyond…" he said quietly. "…I'm here, Scarlette."_

_"No…" a kindly feminine voice said. "You're not yet."_

_Bobbery gasped. He saw something in the whiteness. It was someone he knew._

_"Can it be…" Bobbery asked. "Scarlette, I've come at last. We can be together…"_

_Indeed it was his beautiful wife. She was floating in front of him. She looked the same as he remembered her from years ago, only she now had angelic wings._

_"Bobbery, my love…" she said._

_Bobbery was crying now himself. "I'm here. I can speak to you, touch you…"_

_"Please, not yet…" she said._

_"What?" he asked._

_"I love you… that is why you cannot follow me to the great heavens above…" she said._

_"No, let me come!" he said. "PLEASE!"_

_"My dear love…"_

_Bobbery sobbed upon hearing those words._

_"I love you more then ever."_

_"I love you too. I want you to know… You are everything I have ever lived for!" Bobbery said._

_"Then go on. This isn't your time." she said._

_"No! I belong with you! I will not go back!" he said._

_"People need you… you still have a life ahead of you. Go, live it. I can wait." she said._

_"No! Please! I just got to you again. Please, I never want go back!"_

_"Please. For me?" she asked. They where now floating next to each other. "Can you at least fulfill that wish?"_

_"I… can't. I've died, I can't return…" he said._

_"You have only given up hope for life. Go back." she said._

_"But… what about you?" he asked._

_"I will wait. I will watch you…" she said. "…and whenever you look into the stars… I'll be looking back. I'll be where a sea breeze blows on you gently. We will never be apart…" she got closer to him. "In heart."_

_They both kissed each other._

_When they where finished, Scarlette turned away and started to vanish._

_"NO! Please!"_

_Her figure suddenly exploded in bright light. The light fragments dissolved into the light surrounding Bobbery._

_Bobbery shivered and cried. He had a choice to take… Whether to give up his life, or live it, once and for all…

* * *

_

"Oh…" Bobbery groaned softly.

Everyone's eyes opened wide. They all ran to Bobbery's side.

"Bobbery! Are you here! Are you with us!" Goombella asked.

"……huh?" Bobbery's eyes slowly opened.

"HE'S ALIVE!" Eduardo jr shouted.

"Either that or a zombie." Eddy said.

Nazz's eyes glimmered. "I knew he was too strong to give in."

"Nurse! Get this man healed, now!" Flavio commanded the crew nearby him.

The Inn Keeper (nurse) got up, with a happy face, tears down her own face. "Yes, sir!" she said.

* * *

"Thank you…" Bobbery said to the nurse. He was lying down in the bed, in the Inn Tent. "I owe you so much to reviving me to life." 

"No, Bobbery." she said. "Medications… bandages… they are nothing, compared to the power of your spirit. Your soul is like none other I have seen. I find it a miracle you survived."

Bobbery looked up with a smile.

"I'm humbled to have helped you." she said.

* * *

"Now that everyone has turned out okay…" Double D said. "I feel better. We… can finally continue this quest of ours." 

"Right… then, where do we go?" Goombella asked.

"Excuse me…" a new voice added.

It was Bobbery. He walked out of the tent, stepping into the fresh air.

"It's good to see you okay." Double D said.

"This ol' Bomb-omb's still got life in him. Now, I believe we should go find this treasure." he said.

"You mean you want to come with us?" Double D said. His group surrounded him.

"I will repay you for your kindness however possible. …I feel Scarlette would have wanted it this way." he said.

Double D's smile grew wider. "Okay." he said.

"Oh, might I add some advice?" Bobbery asked. "During that time I was with Four Eyes and Ralph T, I remember seeing something at the top of the island."

"Like what?" Nazz asked.

"A strange ruins of sorts. Two statues: odd ones, and on a Cliffside nearby, a stone carving of a skull. One of it's eyeholes had an open hole, like a key-hole. I surmise It was a secret entrance of sorts." Bobbery said.

'"Of course! A pirate would hide his treasure, and where better in someplace secret!" Double D said.

"Yeah, but where's the key?" Eddy asked.

"I feel one of us has this key… think." Double D said. "Who has a skull shaped item?"

The others held their chins in thought.

"Ah!" Rolf said. "Fancy-pants Flavio!"

"Yes, he has a red, skull gem thing!" Jimmy said.

"Of course. And did he not say his ancestor's had a history involving this island and it's treasure?" Koops asked.

"Yes…" Double D said.

"Hey, Flavio!" Eddy called out.

"Yes?" Flavio ran into the group. Does someone require Flavio?" he asked.

"Hm… Flavio, I know this sounds crazy…" Double D said. "…but the only way to get to this treasure is through your assistance."

"WHAT!" Flavio shouted. "You want me to leave camp to come!" Flavio could remember that three people had come in earlier, Koops and Eduardo jr out cold, and Ed starving. And just an hour ago, Bobbery come from the jungle near death. He was already afraid of his own fate.

"I'm afraid we have no choice. We cannot let fear hold us back. The soon we get the treasure we came for to finish things, the better." Double D said.

"I am not going out there, none of you can make me!" Flavio said. He pointed at the group. "I knew from the start that this was foolish!"

All 14 within the group looked back at Flavio.

"We must-a bring him." Mario said.

"We've come too far to give in. Bobbery taught us all that." Flurrie said.

"Well then, we shall vote!" Flavio said. "All of you!"

He looked over to the other sailors. "Who wants me to go with them!"

"Oh, heck yes!"

"Please take him!"

"Off with you!"

"Have fun out there, jerk!"

Flavio sighed in defeat. "No fair. …Flavio hates you all."

He turned to the group reluctantly.

"You have the pleasure of my company. Only temporary, I assure you."

They sighed.

"Hold on." Double D said. "Only a few of us are going this time."

"What? Why?" Jimmy asked.

"It is far too risky for us to all go." Double D said.

He walked to the path. "Who wants to come?"

"I'm going." Vivian said, going directly to his side.

"I need to protect my little bud here from danger!" Eddy said. "It'd be a travesty to loose the brains of the group, eh?"

"If he goes, I go." Goombella said.

"Flavio has to come by default." Double D said.

"I got a mission to complete." Bobbery said, stepping up.

"And I'll go." Nazz said.

"And me-" Kevin started.

"No." Nazz said. "I'm going to get away from you…"

Kevin looked at her. "…C'mon." he said.

"No. Stay here, and don't leave." she said.

Double D said nothing, but started walking back into the jungle. Vivian followed closely. Eddy went, with Goombella next to him. Bobbery was next, and Flavio was behind him, as if to use Bobbery as a shield.

Nazz was last in line. Kevin looked at her, and she looked at him back with disgust. She turned away. He continued to watch her walk farther away until she vanished into the woods.

Kevin groaned, and knelt down on the ground.

"Kevin?" Jimmy asked. "Are you okay?"

Kevin groaned. He covered his eyes and ran away, into a tent.

* * *

He jumped on to a makeshift bed and threw his face in a pillow. 

"Nazz… I'm sorry." he whispered into his pillow.

"Huh?" a voice he didn't see asked.

Kevin shot up out of the bed. He noticed Ralph T, sitting in a chair inside the tent.

"How long have you been here?" Kevin asked.

"I'm sorry." Ralph T said. He looked down.

"Look, I didn't know this tent was occupied. I'll get goin'." Kevin said.

The toad sailor sighed.

"What?" Kevin asked.

"Sorry, I'm just depressed." the toad sailor asked.

"Whatever. I'm out." Kevin said, getting out of the bed. He started to proceed to the entrance of the tent.

_"Kevin, there is only one dork on this whole island, and that's you!" _Nazz's voice echoed in his mind. Kevin's eyes widened.

_"I'm going to get away from you…" _He still saw her angry face imprinted in his mind.

Kevin closed his eyes. "It's not like I care that well, Ralphy… but what are ya so depressed about?"

"Did you hear the story of why I decided to come on this expedition?" Ralph T asked.

"I'm sure ya gonna tell me." Kevin said.

Ralph T sighed. "I wasn't always depressed and worried, you know. My real job is a carpenter, and before this, I was living in Petalburg. I was only 9 at the time. My parents where gone. My mother deceased, father left us."

"Boy, that's enough to cause depression." Kevin said.

"That's not it. I have a brother. He was 14 at the time. He had to take over the role of a parent for me. Anyways… our finances where running low…"

Kevin looked at him.

"My brother decided we needed money quickly. He joined a sailing expedition to find treasure. The same we're looking for. He left me with at the Inn to find the treasure… that was 2 years ago." Ralph said.

"So, where's he?" Kevin asked.

"We never saw again." Ralph T said. "After a month, I lost everything. Family, finances… I came to live at Rougeport, and when I saw this chance to find the same treasure, I hoped it can be a way to finish what my brother started."

"Hm…" Kevin said, with his usual tone returned, with his smirk. "How noble."

Kevin started walking towards the exit of the tent.

"Well, aren't you coming?" Kevin asked.

"Where?" Ralph T asked.

"To finish this." Kevin said.

"You mean…" Ralph asked.

"We're going to catch up to the other group, and help them get this treasure." Kevin said.

"Thanks!" Ralph said.

He got up from the chair and they started walking for the exit of the tent.

"Oh, one more thing." Kevin said. "Tell anyone I've been nice, and I'll pound you."

"…fine." Ralph said.

* * *

Kevin and Ralph walked back into the camp to meet the others. 

"Wait, where ya goin'?" Eduardo jr asked.

"To catch up with the others. They can't keep us back." Kevin said.

"Then I'm headed, too." Eduardo jr said. "I can't let my daddy do it alone."

"Rolf shall go." Rolf said. He had a serious face.

"I'll go." Koops said as well.

"Ed shall defend the mushroom people!" Ed shouted.

The others gave him a stare.

"Hm.. That's it. Let's go before they get too far ahead." Kevin said.

"Wait, let me come!" Four Eyes said.

"Why you?" Kevin asked.

"There is something I forgot to discuss with the one names Double D." Four Eyes said.

Eduardo jr eyed him with suspicion, as the group proceeded into the jungle…

* * *

"So… um… why am I here?" Flavio asked. Double D's group led him to a skull shaped carving on the wall. Either side, the statues seemed to guard it for some reason. 

"We require your skull gem." Double D said.

"What? You are asking me for quite a valuable item. I will not give it so easily until you explain why." Flavio said.

Double D quickly told him about his mission, and led up to the part about it being a key.

"My… your story is quite farfetched." Flavio said. "…though so far, none of you have given me reason to not trust you. Very well, but be careful with it."

Flavio reached into a huge pocket in this red jacket, and took out his red skull gem.

Double D placed the gem carefully within the carving's open eye socket.

There was a sudden flash, and a quick rumbling. The eyes on the statues flashed.

The others gasped. They stood directly next to each other, ready to defend each other from a possible attack.

…and that's all that happened.

"Ooookay." Goombella said.

"Hm…" Double D said, examining one of the states.

Flavio was shaking in fear. "Uh… uhh…"

"Flavy dude, calm down." Eddy said. "Your givin' me a headache."

"Uh… uh…" Flavio said. Sweat trickled down his face. "Uh… "Skull caption cast's his gaze…"

Apparently, Flavio started singing his song to calm himself. He went on:

"Red jewel shines and plays!

Boomb-bassa-boom festival!

The 'Stash brothers, best

of Friends! 3 times Red

'Stash lands on his end!

Blue 'Stashe's belly 4 times

Is whacked, so let's hear

Those fireworks go BOOM!"

"That's it!" Double D said. "This makes sense now!"

They others circled around him.

"Flavio's song! The code within it." Double D said. He first waked over to the red statue. It was small, so he jumped on top of it.

**"Fire Ball! Fire Ball! Fire Ball!" **

Three fireballs fired from his hand and struck the statue.

"What the HECK are ya doin'?" Eddy asked.

From where he stood, Double D pointed at the blue statue and fired four more fireballs at it.

Both of the statues flashed. A panel above the carving of the skull opened up.

"Right, and the point of that?" Eddy asked.

"Patience." Double D said. "Now, if Flavio's song remained true to it's word…"

"I see…" Bobbery said. He stood by the carving.

"Can someone give me a boost. I can't jump as high as I used to." Bobbery said.

"Right." Double D said. He lifted Bobbery over his shoulders. He tossed him hard into the open hatch. Bobbery walked into a dark tunnel and vanished.

"Fire in the hole!" Bobbery said within the wall.

A second later, the wall erupted, destroying the carving on the wall and throwing rocks everywhere. Everyone closed their eyes from the dust that scattered about.

When they looked again, a cave entrance took the place of the carving.

"MY GEM!" Flavio shouted. "What happened to-"

The red skull gem fell right on his head, knocking him to the floor. They others starred (Eddy fell down laughing) as he got up sluggishly.

"Uh… I'm fine." Flavio said. He started to walk away.

"I guess I've done what I have to right? Well, I'm just going to return to camp and-"

"No, we still need help. We may require your assistance in the future." Double D said.

Flavio groaned. "No, ya can't make me go in there!"

"Eh, quit gripping." Eddy said. The entire the group slowly entered the cave…

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_By now, I bet some of you are getting tired of me lagging on Keel-Haul, so I'll do as much as I can to speed up the rest of this arc. Hm… so I suppose that wasn't exactly what you expected, AMX. Hm… I'm wonder out of curiosity… how many readers have never played Paper Mario 2, or how many people have played the game without seeing the show… okay, I'll be working on the next chapter. REVIEW!_


	39. Chapter 39: Pirate’s Grotto: Part I

**Author's Notes: **_And I'm back yet again. This is the first of two parts of the Pirate's Grotto (Sorry If I'm lagging a bit on this part of the game.) Anyhow, I have no comments this time, so please enjoy…_

Chapter 39: Pirate's Grotto: Part I

"Uh.. This place… it's creepy." Flavio groaned as they entered the dank cave.

"No kidding, dude." Nazz said.

The cave was pitch black, aside from Goombella's headlight.

The walls where lines with crates, rusty old metal, and rotting wooden items nearby.

"So… anyone have any idea what's in this place?" Eddy asked.

"I have a few assumptions… not guaranteeing you will like what we find, though." Bobbery said.

"Whatever's in here, we can take it on." Nazz said.

"We have so far." Vivian said.

"Best stay on your guard." Double D said.

"Hm.. How do you do it?" Vivian asked.

"What?" Double D asked.

"Stay as calm as you are now?" she asked.

"After everything that we have seen, little scares me." Double D said.

"Hm…" Vivian smiled at him. He smiled back and chuckled softly.

Nazz, watching them both sighed softly. She looked at Double D, who didn't even see her. _"I've waited too long to tell him." _She thought.

Double D and Vivian where suddenly grabbed on their shoulders. They where yanked backwards.

They looked back and saw Bobbery there.

"Pardon me?" Double D asked.

"Look." Bobbery said.

Double D looked down. Apparently, within his trance of starring at Vivian's smile, he almost walked right off the side of a ledge and into some water. He squealed when he noticed he had almost made such a dire mistake.

"They would have torn you to pieces. Keep yourselves focused on the task for now." Bobbery said. Double D and Vivian laughed slightly in embarrassment.

* * *

"Sheesh, how much of a lead did we give them?" Eduardo jr asked. 

They had let Double D and his group travel so far, they where incapable of knowing where they went.

"Great." Kevin said.

"So, what now?" Ralph T asked.

"We look, and we find." Kevin said.

"Who died and made you leader?" Eduardo jr asked.

"I am leader because I am the best for the job in this group. Think about it." Kevin said. "Your way too young to lead, Four Eyes looks as smart as a dork, Koops certainly can't lead, Rolf barley has any idea what we are talking about… that leaves me."

"Stuck-up punk." Eduardo jr said under his breath.

"What was that, pipsqueak?" Kevin asked.

"Oh, quit complaining!" Four Eyes said. "If we keep yelling, we won't catch up to those fools- er people."

"What's with you?" Eduardo jr asked.

"Nothin'. I'm just your run-of-the-mill, stranded pirate. I swear!" Four Eyes said.

"I got my eye on you." Eduardo jr said.

"I can flatten you by stepping on you, you pipsqueak. You're in no position to make threats!"

"Didn't you just want to stop yelling!" Kevin shouted.

Four Eyes and Eduardo jr faced opposite ways.

* * *

The group inside the grotto advanced further in. 

"I'm so tired... and hungry… how long have we been walking in here?" Eddy asked.

"Five minutes." Double D responded.

"It's already been _that_ long?" Eddy asked.

"I'm with him, we have been here too long." Flavio said. "So shall we all travel back to camp and make a boat out of trees or something?"

"We're too far in. There's no turning back." Goombella said.

"Could you _PLEASE_ not say that?" Eddy said.

"Hm… how far do you think this goes?" Nazz asked.

"Not sure." Double D said. "Though judging from the shape of the cavern, and the water movement and stalactite rock formations… this passage could go under sea level for miles."

"Yay…" Nazz said.

"Eh, it isn't too bad to endure. Believe me. I have been submersibles that have traveled farther down then that." Bobbery said.

"Hm…" Double D looked around. "I find it amazing that we have yet to meet a monster."

"You'd be surprised." Goombella said. "You know, not every non-town area on our world has blood-thirsty monsters."

"I bet it says that on the brochure too, don't it?" Eddy asked.

"Possibly." Goombella said.

"In any matter, I consider it lucky. Best not to press it." Bobbery said.

_Clang._

The group looked over to the end of the passage way: it appeared to be a Bomb-omb, but incredibly enormous.

Vivian decided to attack first.

**"Fire!"**

**"Flame Shield!"**

Vivian's fire spell was quickly absorbed by Double D's, thus canceling out any attack.

"What are you-"

"These are Bomb-ombs! Light one on fire, and set off an explosion. Look at it's size." Double D said.

This bomb-omb must have at least been twice their size.

"We wouldn't survive." Double D said.

"I'm sorry." Vivian said. "I won't make another mistake, I promise."

"It's okay." Double D said.

"Okay!" Eddy asked. "She nearly got us blown up! Is that okay?" Eddy asked.

"DUDES!" Nazz shouted.

In their argument, they apparently forgotten all about battle they had gotten themselves into.

The huge Bomb-omb had a fuming expression, and an ablaze fuse.

"She's gonna blow!" Eddy shouted.

Flavio completely freaked out. He let out a loud, high pitched scream and ran away. The others would of laughed, had it not been for their mortal fate.

Nazz, being the most athletic in the group followed behind, then Double D, holding Vivian's (unbroken) arm, then Bobbery, with Eddy behind him. Goombella ran in last.

_BOOOOOOMMMM!_

Goombella was picked off the ground by the aftershock of the explosion. She was sent Flying into Eddy. The twosome hit Bobbery, who hit Double D and Vivian.

Nazz looked back to see what all the commotion was about, only to be hit as well.

Flavio was running as fast as he could. He managed to get ahead of the others. The explosion sounded distant. Though he could hear an increasingly louder collective shouting.

"What in blazes-" Flavio looked back, to see the rest of the group, careening at him.

He let out another high pitched scream before he got hit. The collective flying group stayed in the air for a few more seconds, before hitting the ground and skidding to a stop.

"Oh…" they all groaned at the same time.

As they got up, Eddy sighed and leaned against a wall. Though he was surprised to fall back down again.

"Dude, what gives?" Eddy asked. He noticed the wall he had leaned on. There was a pressed switch on the side he didn't notice before.

There was a rumbling from somewhere within the passage.

"Something triggered a trap." Doubled D said, not noticing Eddy.

Spikes shot from the walls. The group shot against the opposite wall, barley avoiding them.

"Can we go back to camp now?" Flavio asked, while they still pinned themselves on the wall.

"Sounds good." Eddy said, his voice muffles as his face was pressed against the wall.

The spikes retreated back into the walls, and the group relived themselves.

But then arrows flew in from the other walls.

The group decided to make a run for it. They ran screaming, dodging any arrows that passed by them.

_"Someone, help!" _Double D thought.

* * *

Ed suddenly gasped. 

"Double D!" Ed shouted.

The others looked at him.

"Do you see him?" Kevin asked.

"No. I heard him!" Ed said.

"We didn't here anything." Eduardo jr said.

"I swear. I'm telling you the truth. I know this may sound strange, but I heard Double D talking to me. He is in grave danger!" Ed said.

"Can you be sure, I-" Kevin blinked, wide-eyed. "Are you speaking in complete sentences?"

"I am!" Ed said. "I can tell you, he's somewhere cold and damp. He and his group are surrounded by traps!"

"I don't believe this. You're actually _talking?" _Kevin asked again, astonished.

"Please get past that, Kevin. We must find him now, before-AHHH!" Ed shouted. He suddenly closed his eyes and fell down on the ground.

"Whoa, what happened to him?" Ralph T asked.

He turned Ed on his back so they could see his face.

"Dude, say something!" Eduardo jr shouted.

Ed's eyes opened halfway. "Gravy…" he said, weakly.

"He's okay." Kevin said.

"Fool-hardy-Ed-Boy is not "okay." He's obviously in pain." Rolf said.

"What just happened to him? Why did he suddenly have a great IQ? And how did he know about Double D?" Kevin asked.

Rolf's eyes met Ed's. _"Should Rolf tell them what Rolf's hypothesis is? …no, that is best left a secret."_

Rolf picked up Ed on his shoulders.

"We should take him with us. He knows where Double D and the rest of the group is." Rolf said.

* * *

Flavio had gotten obnoxious with his high pitched screams and yells. The arrows continued to fire unto the group. Eventually, they reached a body of water. 

"Go, go in!" Eddy shouted. He jumped into the water to avoid some more flying arrows.

"Oh, some never learn." Bobbery sighed.

Bubble started surfacing in the water.

"What's going on?" Nazz asked.

Bobbery sighed. "3, 2, 1."

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Eddy shot up to the surface and well into the air. He landed facedown onto the ground again.

"Did I not already warn you of the monsters in the water?" Bobbery asked.

"Whatever." Eddy groaned.

There was more rumbling.

"Oh, what now?" Goombella asked.

Embers entered. Hundreds, like the huge swarm that sunk their ship.

"Dude!" Nazz said.

Double D looked around for means of escape.

"There!" he said. They saw three sets of doors.

"Which way!" Eddy asked.

"All. We should split up." Bobbery said.

"Okay." Eddy said.

"Oh, and the _lovebirds _of this group..." Bobbery said.

"I ain't in love!" Eddy scoffed.

"I didn't say you where, but now that you have brought it up…" Bobbery started. "I'll say it later. Anyways, pairing up the ..ahem... pairs, will cause unfocused attention. Double D, go through the left door with Nazz, Eddy and Vivian center, and Myself, Flavio, and Goombella right. Move, go!"

The separated groups ran to each of the doors and went through them.

* * *

"So…" Nazz said. She and Double D where alone in a new chamber, which seemed unoccupied. 

"Hm…" Double D started to inspect the room. It seemed innocent: a single cave chamber, with a few crates inside.

"This must be a storage room." Double D said. "Perhaps there is a key in here of some sort."

"Yeah…" Nazz sighed.

Double D started to look through the crates and boxes. Most of them he opened where empty.

Double D noticed Nazz was standing alone at the door they entered from.

"Is something wrong?" Double D asked.

"Uh…" Nazz said.

"Lately, something's been strange about you. I mean, ever since we came to Keelhaul… you don't talk to me as much. And then the way you shouted at Kevin…" She said.

"I don't like Kevin anymore." She said calmly. "Oh, but…" her face turned red. "Do you like me?"

"Sure I do." he said. "Is that truly what has been bothering you?"

"You misunderstood. Do you… like me?"

"…oh." Double D said. His face was equally as red as hers. "I don't know what to say…"

"…I'm sorry I brought it up." she said.

"Why do you ask?" Double D asked.

She sighed. "Well…"

Some of the crates broke open. They revealed embers on the other side.

"You will have to hold that thought for the moment." Double D said. He picked up a rock, tossing it at one.

* * *

"This is so weird." Eddy said. 

"What's weird?" Vivian asked.

"Eh, this whole thing." he said. "I mean, when I saw you and him talking about some sort of "eye" or something-"

"What?" She asked.

"…oh yeah, I forgot I was spying on you." Eddy said. "Whoops."

"How much do you know?" she asked.

"That Double D's got some sort of third eye or something, and there's some fairy tale about it." he said.

"Is that all you know about it?"

"Uh, yeah. Jeez, I think this island's driving everyone crazy." Eddy said.

"Listen, don't tell anyone you know that. It could be the end of us both." she said.

"What? Is, like, the government or something trying to get it?" he asked. "Would that make you a wanted criminal?" Eddy smirked.

"No." Vivian said.

"Well, aren't we secretive?" Eddy asked.

"Swear you won't tell anyone about it." Vivian said.

"Well, I guess I should, but you may also want to tell Rolf too." Eddy said.

"You mean he knows as well?" she asked.

"Yeah. I think he knows more about this thing then I do." he said. "But what's the big deal, then? It's just a metal eye thing-a-majjig."

"It's best you don't know." she said.

"I swear, first Double D, then Rolf, now you. You people are obviously hiding something dark." Eddy said. "If it's profitable, then I want in."

Vivian groaned. "You're awfully persistent."

"It suits me." Eddy said.

* * *

"…I decided to grapple with the beast head on!" Flavio was in the middle of one of his stories. 

"He was an awfully massive giant, he was."

"Riveting…" Bobbery said sarcastically.

"Ah, but even _then _I smiled! I knew I would prevail! I head the beast licked! For I am Flavio!" Flavio said.

"Gee, that was you're "Tale of Bravery?"" Goombella sighed. "You aught to write a novel on your explorations."

"Smashing idea." Bobbery said. "That would be a good seller."

Bobbery and Goombella both looked at each other, the laughed.

"Yes, I am indeed brave, aren't I!" Flavio said.

"Very well. The next time we enter a fight, you should do the first move." Bobbery said.

"I accept! The next enemy we find, I will look it right in the face, hold a proud, true, stance, and say-"

Flavio stopped to come face to face with an ember. It's blue glow shone on Flavio's disturbed face.

"-say…say… say…" Flavio stuttered. "… AAYYYYYIIIIEEEEEEE!"

He turned to the other two. They gave him a look.

"Well, now's your chance. Let's see the brave Flavio fight." Goombella said,

Flavio panicked, and started running.

As he ran, he tripped over a chain. The chain, snapped, causing a crate to fall from the ceiling. It landed on the ember, crushing it on impact.

"He- he actually did it?" Bobbery asked in astonishment.

"Yes…" Flavio said, brushing off his coat, and straitening the feather on his hat. "I did indeed." he held one hand up in the air. "For I am Flavio!"

"Yes, you are." Goombella sighed.

Flavio seemed happier now. He started walking down the hall in a march. "I'd just like to see what more perils await me!"

The others followed.

"There's a switch over there."

"Aha!" Flavio said. Without hesitation, he flipped the switch.

Suddenly, the floor below them gave way, and they where all falling.

* * *

"HYAH!" Double D shouted, taking out an ember with an empty crate. "I think that's it for-AHHHH!" Double D suddenly fell out of sight. 

"Dude? Double D? Where-AHHH!" she shouted as the floor gave way at her feet.

* * *

"So, I guess that's it? Nothing here? What a rip-off." Eddy said. "I mean, we should have found some treasure by now-AHHHHHH!" 

He suddenly fell out of sight.

Vivian looked around for him. She noticed a hole in the ground. She decided to take her chances, and jumped in.

* * *

They all collectively fell down in the same place, at roughly the same time. Each one got up, one at a time. 

"Uh…" Eddy said.

"Oops." Flavio said.

"_Now _were are we?" Eddy asked.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_I've only got one thing to say: R-E-V-I-E-W!_


	40. Chapter 40: Pirate’s Grotto: Part II

**Author's Notes: **_Hey, I'm back yet again. I'm here with the conclusion of the Pirate's Grotto. I've got nothing to say, so enjoy!_

Chapter 40: Pirate's Grotto: Part II

"HELLO? Hey, is someone out there!" a voice suddenly asked.

They all turned around quickly A huge black treasure chest rested at their feet.

Though Double D and Goombella both recognized it, the others had no idea about it.

"Is that the treasure!" Eddy asked in glee. He rushed and started violently shaking the chest.

"Hey, hey, easy!" the chest shouted at him.

"C'mon, you stupid chest! Open up!" Eddy complained.

"Eddy, use your head. It is currently locked." Double D said. Eddy let go of the chest, which he had overturned.

"Useless chest. They're as good as birds." Eddy said, with his arms folded.

"Anyways, we definitely want to leave this chest alone. If it is anything like what I've experienced in the past, it's going to curse us…"

* * *

_**Flashback **_

_"You fools fell for my trap, and now you will ALL suffer. Be cursed!" the voice shouted._

_There where blinding flashes. Double D fell to the ground. He felt as if his whole body was changing, though there seemed to be no physical changes on him whatsoever.

* * *

_

_**Another Flashback **_

_"FOOLS!" the chest shouted, just like the one before it._

_The area turned dark again._

_"What's going on?" Koops asked._

_"You fools have opened the cured chest, and for that I will curse you. BE CURSED!" _

_Once again, they all began to feel very odd, and Koops let out a shout, because he hadn't experienced anything like that before.

* * *

_

_**End Flashbacks **_

"What, curse you?" the overturned chest asked. "Preposterous! I will reward you, however, with… my treasure?" 

"Treasure! Yippie!" Eddy shouted. He jumped and started running, but Double D grabbed his shirt and help him back.

"Whatcha doin'?" Eddy strained as he tried to release himself from Double D.

"You don't understand. The chest is deceiving us. There is no treasure in it." Double D said.

"Yeah…" Goombella said, next to Eddy. "They've done some weird things to us."

"Well…" Eddy said. He stopped trying to break free and sighed. Double D released him.

"Well, how can you be sure I would curse you?" the chest asked.

"We've met other chest in similar qualities that have all done this to us." Goombella said. The others looked at them with wonder.

"You are all twisted little people, you know that?" the chest asked.

"Whatever, you liar." Eddy said.

"Uh! All I wanted to do was jump out, scare some people, give out a curse or two, is that such a bad thing to ask?" the chest asked.

The others gave each other strange looks.

"And people call _me _obnoxious?" Flavio asked.

"Oh fine." Eddy said. "Anything to shut you up."

* * *

"Are you sure we got to drag that lug around?" Kevin asked.

"Rolf is positive." Rolf stated, carrying the heavy, unconscious Ed on his back.

"Why, what's the point?" Kevin asked.

"Ed-boy has shared valuable information with us. Rolf thinks it wise to heed the wise words of one who rarely speaks them." Rolf said.

_"Uh! Walking around in this jungle wasteland is a complete waste of time!" _the one called Four Eyes thought. _"How can I complete my mission if we cannot even find the grotto they are in?"_

"Uh, excuse me, guys?" Four Eyes said. The group stopped walking.

"I think we can find him easier if we split up." Four Eyes said.

"Whatever." Kevin said.

Four Eyes ran off into the jungle alone.

"Hold it!" Eduardo jr shouted.

Four Eyes froze.

"Maybe one of us should go with you?" Eduardo jr asked.

"No thanks, I've got this covered!" Four Eyes said. He waved and ran away from the group.

"Well, we're not going to get any info from Ed now." Kevin said. "Leave him here, and maybe we can get him later."

As the group continued talking, Eduardo jr looked around. He waited for them to not face him, then ran in pursuit of Four Eyes.

"Kevin, we can' just leave the guy alone in this ember infested jungle. Who knows how much longer he can last?" Ralph T asked.

Kevin took a good look at Ed.

"I mean, he hasn't eaten properly in over a week. He can't even stand up, let alone put up a fight." Ralph T said.

_"Uh… I'm too nice." _Kevin thought.

"Fine. Just make sure he stays out of the way." Kevin said.

"Uh… where's Eduardo jr?" Koops asked.

The five remaining people in the group (minus Ed) looked around themselves.

"He's gone!" Kevin said. _"I guess it's the price I'm taking for being nice."

* * *

_

"We found the key… I guess we might as well get this curse over with." Double D said.

"Uh… I'm just going to wait outside." Flavio said, walking out a door and into another chamber.

"Coward." Eddy scoffed. "Can't even take an eternal curse like a man."

"Right…" Double D said.

He unlocked the chest, and stepped back.

A few seconds past… and other few…

"Uh, that's your cue!" Goombella shouted at the chest.

"Sorry, I'm kinda new at this." the chest said. "Alright, It's time to do this… okay… ahem… FOOLS!"

The chamber they where in started becoming dark.

"Uh.. is.. this it?" Eddy asked nervously.

"Yes…" Double D said. "Now, he should come out about now, and say we have foolishly unlocked a curse. And something comparable to "be cursed!""

"Stop spoiling my performance!" the voice within the open chest shouted. Glowing eyes appeared in the darkness, like always. Only these looked depressed. "It's too late. Alright, just be cursed already."

"Cue flashing." Goombella said, closing her eyes.

A series of flashed began. They group let out a yell of surprise. As per usual, they felt weird, like some sort of changing within.

Finally it came to an end.

"Now, it will explain some paper-based strange curse that will actually help us out." Double D said.

"Stop it!" the voice shouted."Right…. Now, my curse is a bad one indeed! Yes! When even you should step onto a boat platform, you will undergo a strange transformation. When you do, you will become a paper boat!"

"Just what I always wanted to be." Eddy said sarcastically.

"So, you would float upon water. Ha! It would be most embarrassing! And remember, you can only turn back to normal by touching another boat platform!" the voice shouted at them.

The door opened slowly. "Are you finished yet?" Flavio asked. He looked up and saw the large floating eyes. Flavio's eyes widened and his mouth opened, agape. "Okay, I see you need a couple more minutes…" Flavio said, walking back through the door.

* * *

"I say we head back to camp." Koops said. "We're not going to find them. And Ed's obviously got to go back."

"No, we can't." Kevin said. "We've got to catch up to them."

_"And I need to get the treasure… in the name of my brother." _Ralph thought.

"We must venture on. Everything else matters second." Rolf said. _"Even Ed's safety."

* * *

_

"Well, that was weird." Eddy said.

The group had just finished with the chest.

"But helpful, I suppose." Double D stated. "Come, we cannot be too far."

They had reached a boat panel described by the chest.

"So, now what?" Nazz asked.

"Well, there's a river up ahead leading elsewhere. I suppose we go and see where it leads." Double D said.

Bobbery apparently led it from here. He was the first on the panel. The group watched him transform into a paper boat.

Double D sighed. He quickly followed Bobbery. Like any transformation, it was a bizarre feeling to experience. He started to follow Bobbery. He couldn't see too well in this state, though he knew the others where following close behind.

* * *

_"Where are we?" _Double D thought. He had floated into a new chamber. It seemed debris and remains of pirate existence lingered on: a few barrels, some lanterns hanging from the top, a small boat or too, a half sunken ship with a lot of people on it, some…

_"What, what?" _Double D thought.

"Hey, is that a ship?" one of the people asked.

"Help! Get us out of here!" Another voice shouted.

Double D couldn't so anything, especially in this form. Sighs of disbelief sounded as he and the rest of his group passed by.

"What? It's paper?"

"What the heck?"

"That's no fair!"

"Oh, not cool!"

Double D found another boat panel floating on top of the water. He jumped back on and regained his human form. A few seconds later, the rest of the group followed.

"Uh… who are those guys?" Eddy asked.

"Hello?" Double D called. "Do you need help?"

"YES! Thank goodness!" someone in the large cluster of people shouted. They seemed to be all toad sailors, each with an orange-spotted head. They where covered in dirt and dust.

The people onboard the half sunken ship began chatting.

"We've been stuck here for a long time! Thank you so much for coming!" another said.

"No problem. In fact, another chapter to the amazing adventure and heroism of Flavio!" Flavio said.

"……" the people said nothing.

"Alright, we'll get you out!" Double D shouted.

After a few minutes, the group managed to get them onto solid ground.

"Hm… now how did you all get here?" Double D asked.

"Most of us are from different vessels." one said. "But we all tired to get to find the treasure, and all got stuck here."

"Hey, don't we know you?" a female voice asked suddenly.

Two new creatures emerged from the crowd. They where tall ones, one blue, the other yellow. The blue on was male, in a tuxedo and sunglasses. The yellow was female, in a dress, wearing a tropical hat.

"Goombella?" the female one asked.

"Francesca? Frankie?" Goombella asked.

"Who?" Double D asked.

Goombella turned to him. "Oh yeah, you didn't come with us that day. These are called Pintas. Let's see… This is Frankie, he's the runner up leader of the Rougeport syndicate."

"Yo." Frankie said.

"And this here's Francesca. She's the syndicate leader's daughter. She was once his boyfriend but…" Goombella smiled. "Judging from the ring, I'd say they've become more then that."

"Yep. We married!" Francesca said.

"Yeah. We got married on da syndicate yacht, but some weirdo blue, floating things just attacks us, and BAM We're stuck in this place!" Frankie explained.

"It's the work of that curse. And the ringleader of those freaky embers in called Cortez." one of the sailor said.

"Wait!" a voice shouted within the large group. A few people seemed to be coming towards Double D's group.

"DUDE!" Nazz said in astonishment.

"No way. You're… human?" Eddy asked.

It was a completely bizarre scene. There was about five human adults, all standing right next to them.

"What the heck? I thought we where the only humans here." Eddy said.

"How did you get here?" Double D asked the human sailors.

"One minute, we where sailing on the open seas at home, next thing we know, we hit a storm, and get sent here!" one of the sailors said.

"Like us… I wonder how many others may have been sent here by accident?" Nazz asked.

"Well, there's no time now." Bobbery said. "We need to confront Cortez."

"Right." Double D said. "He's the one who got us stuck here, and according to tale, he's the one with the treasure, and the star."

"Cortez? You mean, THE EVIL CORTEZ?" Flavio shivered. "I'm sorry, but that's where I draw the line!"

Double D nodded. "Fair enough."

"Give him a whack, courtesy of the syndicate!" Frankie said as they walked into the next chamber.

"Will do." Goombella said.

* * *

Double D looked at his group. "Bobbery, Vivian, Eddy, Goombella, Nazz. We have almost finally found the star."

"Hopefully we can end this now." Goombella said.

"She's right." Eddy said. "It's about time I give this guy a piece of my mind!"

"Then we can finally go back." Vivian said.

"There's a lot ridding on our next fight." Nazz said.

Double D nodded in agreement. "Let's get going."

* * *

The group proceeded into a half flooded chamber. In the center was a boat. It looked very old. The wooden decks seemed to be rotting.

On the top of the old boat was a skull.

A dock from the door proceeded to lead strait ton the ship.

The group, without words, proceeded down the dock and onto the ship. They found a door on it, leading strait down within the old ship.

Vivian opened the door with ease. The inside of this old ship was just as old. A rotting red carpet laid on the floor. There where barrels, covered in cobwebs, scattered within the room.

"I don't know whether to consider this place a marvelous historical ship or this world's messiest room." Double D said. "I mean, it is interesting, but… messy, messy, messy…."

There was a door at the end of this corridor. "Here." Double D said.

The following room was a shock to them all. There was a desk in the center, and the rest of the room flooded with gold coins, gems, diamonds, pearls… everything.

Eddy got that insidious look in his eyes.

"TTTTRRRRREEEEAAAAASSSSSUUUUURRRRREEEEE!" he let out a scream. "WE'RE RICH! YES!" he started laughing hysterically.

"Who is there…" a ghastly voice asked. It sounded deep, and came from nowhere.

Eddy suddenly stopped.

"Would you be Cortez?" Double D shouted. "Show yourself, you coward!"

"Heh, heh, heh… as you wish, fool." the voice said. There was twister of dust over the desk. The group watched something materializing within the twister. In a few seconds, the twister cleared. Before them was a floating skull. It was watching them, with blue glowing eyes. It wore a pirate's hat, and golden earrings.

"That's… huge!" Nazz said.

"Hm… and who would you people be to come here?" Cortez asked, with a strong Spanish accent.

No one responded.

"Trying to steal my treasure, are we? That's a mistake you'll live to regret. Or, maybe you won't live to regret it, comprende?"

Double D was waiting patiently with the rest of his team.

"Hm.. Would you be interested in a battle?" Cortez asked.

"If there is no way around it." Double D said.

"Good. I shall even be sporty enough to allow you the first move." Cortez said.

Double D's eyes narrowed. "….**FIRE!" **

Fire shot from his right hand, striking the floating heat.

He waved his other hand. The fire disappeared. Cortez also vanished into the air.

"Did we win?" Eddy asked.

"No, that would have been too easy." Double D said.

There was a roaring sound. The dust twister appeared again. This time, it towered over them. A new figure materialized. It was Cortez, but in his full skeleton. He held two rusted old swords in both hands.

"….YYYYYAAA!" Nazz shouted. She jumped onto the desk, then from there jumped onto a shelf. He kicked off the shelf and landed on top of the skeleton's colossal head.

"Nice move." Goombella said as Nazz landed back on her feet.

"It is one you shall soon regret." Cortez said. He swung his left hand. The sword's flat end smacked Nazz's head. She fell down on the floor.

"Nazz!" Double D shouted. But in the quick second he lost his attention, he took the flat end of the other sword. He fell down aside Nazz.

"You're going to pay for that!" Vivian said.

"I'm so scared." Cortez said.

Bobbery called out a battle cry. He stood nearby Cortez's feet. They noticed the fuse on his back had lit.

"Oh boy." Goombella said. "Get behind me!"

Vivian and Eddy obeyed by running to her back.

Bobbery exploded. Some and sparks flew about the area.

"Crouch!" Goombella said. Eddy and Vivian crouched behind Goombella, who sued her helmet to block the sparks and small debris that flew in from the explosion.

It ended after that. Bobbery ran back to the group. He seemed proud of himself. He had apparently blown the entire skeleton to bits. The bones laid scattered about on the floor.

"Uh, kinda gross, man." Goombella said.

"Good thing Double D's not up. Otherwise he'd start complaining about how messy it was." Eddy said.

"Well, at least it's over." Vivian said.

"Guess again!" Cortez's voice echoed.

"What?" Bobbery asked.

The twister appeared again. The bones started reassembling themselves. This time, the huge skeleton was forming a new structure. Instead of having arms or legs, it possessed a long tail, with the two swords it had, plus a hook and a dagger. In it's ribcage was a now exposed green heart.

"Oh, that's so wrong." Eddy said.

The skeleton's demonic laughter echoed in the chamber.

_"Things aren't looking good." _Goombella thought. _Double D and Nazz are both down, and this thing has a new hook and dagger. It's also in a form I've never read about? What do we do now?"_

The new Cortez struck Bobbery with all four swords. Bobbery screamed and exploded. The aftershock hurled the others a few feet away. They saw Bobbery lying on the ground, knocked out.

"This is madness." Vivian said. Her face grew angry. She held her hands in front of her, curled up into fists. She started growling, and her fists glowing red. She ran up to the monstrosity. Coming into contact, she began making punches to the skeleton. The entity began to burn. Cortez screeched. It was a horrific sight. The skeleton was flailing back and forth, screeching and screaming loudly while glowing red with immense flames.

"ENOUGH!" Cortez shouted in anger.

Suddenly, the flames subsides. Vivian was thrown backwards. She crashed into Goombella. Vivian immediately lost consciousness.

Cortez's old form was burnt away, replaced by his floating head and his four floating weapons.

"Not cool…" Goombella said. It had come down to herself and Eddy vs. Cortez.

"You're numbers are dwindling. It is a pity, really. I expected a better challenged." Cortez said. He swung his four swords.

"AHH!" Goombella shouted. She ducked down, allowing her helmet to take the hit. However, after they struck, a crack ran down it's side. There was a crunching sound, as the helmet slowly broke in two and slid off her head onto the floor.

Goombella was breathing hardly. Her tie had been thrown to her back during the fight, and her exposed blonde hair in a mess.

"No!" she and Eddy said simultaneously.

"Now, it's time to say goodbye." Cortez said. He readied all four swords again. They where all flying down right at her head. With no helmet to protect her, she was vulnerable to the hit. She squealed and closed her eyes.

But there was no pain. She slowly opened her eyes. Eddy stood in front of her. He held out both arms.

"Eddy?" Goombella was completely astounded.

"Is… that… the… best… you've… got?"

Eddy was struggling to get his words out.

"I…have… seen… Jim… my… hit… hard… er…" Within seconds, he fell onto the ground. Goombella looked him: his shirt had a large diagonal tear. His skin had a large scrape on it.

"Eddy…" Goombella sighed. She turned to Cortez, teary-eyes. "You're gonna pay for this!"

"How? You're the last one standing." Cortez said.

"Well, I'm not going to give into a creep like you!" Goombella said.

"**FIRE!" **

Double D had regained consciousness.

Flames suddenly shot right at Cortez. He screeched and yelled. When he finished yelling, his head vanished into the air. All of his weapons had burnt away as well. There was no regeneration twister that time.

Double D was kneeling on the ground, breathing slowly. "Checkmate." Double D said.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_The Keel-haul arc is almost at it's end, folks. Well, there's one more chapter about it, which will turn out to have yet another twist. Well, I hopes you liked it. REVIEW, please. _


	41. Chapter 41: The Duel

**Author's Notes: **_Y-E-S! Yes, I finally go over 100 reviews! Thank you so much, everyone who reviewed (although I think I may have a flame in there somewhere:( ) I'm going to treat you all to a very nice (long) chapter this time, so enjoy!_

Chapter 41: The Duel

The others gradually started to get up. Double D noticed only Eddy remained on the ground.

"That's one serious injury." Vivian said.

"What do we do about it?" Goombella asked.

"We need to get him out of here." Double D said.

"Wait, what about the star?" Bobbery added in.

"Hold on!" a voice suddenly shouted. The group was absolutely astounded. The same twister appeared once more, and Cortez's skull head reappeared. Floating above them.

"This is absurd. How can you be fine?" Bobbery asked.

"Mortals can be quite foolish. One cannot kill those whom have already been killed." Cortez laughed. "Now, I've clearly demonstrated just a small bit of my power with that fool."

"You twisted freak!" Goombella said.

"You people shall never get my treasure, comprende? Now, I would best do yourself a favor and allow me to add you to the ranks of the dead painlessly." Cortez said.

"We're not after your treasure!" Double D said. "We've come for a crystal star!"

"Lies." Cortez aid. "You have come to steal my treasure."

_"I have to get him to his senses. He has to come to realize that I am not here to steal from him. But how can I convince a spirit of a pirate to calm down?" _Double D thought. He didn't want another person hurt.

"Listen." Double D said. "I have something to show you."

Double D touched the rim of his makeshift hat.

Vivian got the cue. "What are we going to do with Eddy?"

The rest of the group focused their attention on Eddy. Double D waited until they had lost their attention on him. He faced the floating skull. Double D then closed his eyes, and removed his hat. He also had to move his hair out of the way to show Cortez the Eye of Wisdom.

Cortez's glowing eyes widened. "Is that the Eye of Wisdom?"

Double D knew he had a lead. "Then you are familiar with this?"

"Indeed I am. My life occurred during the time the ancient city fell. That was a thriving time for one such as myself. With the city in such chaos, it was easy for me to steal it's treasures. But, while I was there, I do remember seeing that. I know of it's past, involving mystical powers, and the crystal stars." Cortez's eyes closed. "I have no doubt in my mind you are lying to me."

Double D placed the hat on his head. He looked back to the group, who had not seen nor heard any of this.

"Then may I have the crystal star?" Double D asked, with his arm extended.

"Yes. As long as you promise to get out of here the second I do." Cortez said.

"Deal." Double D said.

One of the piles of gold started moving. A blue gem forced it's way out of the treasure, and floated into the air. It approached and landed in Double D's hand.

The rest of the group noticed Double D had the star.

"Now leave." Cortez said.

Nazz and Vivian picked up Eddy carefully. They walked out first, followed by Goombella who was crying. Bobbery looked back at Cortez with a serious glare for a second before proceeding out the door. Double D was in the rear.

* * *

"My word, what happened to Eddy?" Flavio asked. 

"He was wounded in battle." Double D said. Goombella looked down.

_"He got hurt, protecting me…" _Goombella thought. _"I have dreamed that he would do something heroic, but… why did it have to be like this…" _A tear drop hit the ground.

"We need to get out of here. The nurse at the camp can help." Bobbery said.

"There is no way we could leave the way we came in. Eddy can't last that long." Double D said.

"Oh, just so you know." one of the sailors said. "In that battle you had with that evil pirate, you created a crack in this wall."

"I'll handle it." Bobbery said.

"What?" Nazz asked.

"If we can penetrate this wall, we can use it as an alternate means of escape." Bobbery said. "Stand back."

The crowd dispersed, allowing Bobbery to explode aside the wall. It worked. A hole appeared, revealing daylight on the other side.

* * *

"HEADS UP!" Kevin shouted. 

The Cliffside nearby suddenly burst out in an explosion.

"Oh!" Koops shouted, allowing his shell to block any incoming rocks.

Out of the hole emerged a group of people they've never seen so far. Rolf did recognize the two Pintas, but they where all shocked to see a few unknown humans arrive.

Finally, they saw Vivian and Nazz carrying Eddy. Flavio was next, with Bobbery behind him and Goombella looking down without her helmet. Double D came out last. He had apparently removed, then placed his hat on very quickly, because some of his hair was out, covering both of his eyes.

"Rolf should have know you would be close by." Rolf said.

"Nazz!" Kevin exclaimed as he saw her. "I-"

He stopped himself when Nazz ran past him without a word, with Vivian carrying Eddy back towards the direction of camp.

"I best return Ed to camp as well." Rolf said, running with them.

"Where where you?" Koops asked. "We've searched all over for you."

"We went into a deep, dark, cave." Flavio said.

"And have found the fifth crystal star." Double D said. "But at a terrible price."

"What happened to Eddy?" Kevin asked.

"He's in terrible condition." Goombella said.

"Well, we have the star now, right?" Kevin asked. "So everything's over?"

"Not necessarily. We still have to get off this island." Double D said. "And we have to get Eddy and Ed back to health."

Nazz, Vivian, and Rolf returned to the rest of the group.

"…wait a moment." Ralph T said suddenly.

He stepped ahead towards the large back of sailors. "…are you in there?"

A particular toad walked out. He looked very similar physically to Ralph, except having orange spots.

"Ralphy?" the toad asked.

"B-brother!" Ralph asked. He jumped into the arms of his brother. "I'm glad to see you alive! I came all the way here to find you!"

"You mean, you came here for me?" Ralph's brother asked. "Thank you."

Kevin wore a smile on his face. Not his smirk, but a pleasant smile.

"I owe a couple of people so much for giving me the opportunity to come." Ralph said. He led his brother to Kevin. "Thank you for helping me out before." Ralph T said.

"You helped out my brother, eh? You're a hero in my book." Ralph's brother said. He extended his hand for a shake.

Kevin shook his hand. After a second, Ralph and his brother resumed their hug.

_"Wow, that felt… well, good." _Kevin thought.

Nazz slowly walked up to him. "Did you really help him out?"

"Yep." Kevin said.

Nazz was smiling. "That's sweet of you to do. Maybe I was a little wrong about you."

"Uh, thanks?" Kevin asked. He suddenly looked to the confused group of bystanders.

"Oh! Uh… but don't think this changes who I am!" Kevin said.

_BAM!_

Something gigantic hit the water.

"What in heaven's name?" Double D asked. He looked over the beachside. There was a huge ship in the lagoon. It looked like it belonged in a war of some sort. But he understood why it was there. On it's sails as a big painted red X.

Rolf's eyes narrowed. "The X scum has returned."

Rolf looked down and held the puni-emblem necklace he wore. "Rolf cannot believe they-who-spread-misery have returned."

"Who the devil's that!" Flavio asked.

On the top of the war-ship's bow stood someone they all knew.

"Four Eyes?" Kevin asked. "What are you-"

"Hm…" Four Eyes said. "I cannot believe you all fell for my trap."

"Explain yourself!" Double D shouted, pointing at the ship. He was ready to blast the ship to pieces.

"Now that I'm on this ship and in control, I have no fear of divulging this: I've been lying and deceiving you all. You see… the kindly sailor named Four Eyes doesn't exist." Four Eyes explained. He reached the collar of his shirt. "My real name…"

He ripped off the shirt, and removed his Viking hat.

"…the great Lord Crump!"

"CRUMP!" Rolf shouted. "Rolf should have known you would be showing you horrendous face once more!"

"Say about me what you will, but I'm not the one on the wrong end of this cannon." Crump said.

"I can destroy that ship with one spell!" Double D shouted.

"I feel that you will not be doing any of the sort. Otherwise, you would loose him." Crump laughed.

"Who?" Double D asked.

"Dad!" a voice shouted.

"No…" Double D shouted. He noticed his little yoshi, tied up to a mast. "LET HIM GO!"

"You're not in any place to make commands." Crump said. "If you ever want to see your little "son" again, you will come quietly. Otherwise I'll destroy this little yoshi… and I will force you to watch."

_"What do I do!" _Double D thought._ "I have to do something. I need help! Help!"

* * *

_

"Oh…" Ed sighed. His eyes opened.

"Huh?" the nurse asked. She also noticed Eddy stirring in his own bed. "Good to see you're okay." she said.

"Where's Double D?" Ed asked.

"When Nazz came here with the others to drop you off, they say they're at a Cliffside near a beach."

Ed gasped. "I have to go save him!" Ed shouted. He jumped from his bed. He quickly grabbed his jacket and ran out of the tent.

"Wait!" the nurse said, to no avail.

"Double D…" Eddy said. He looked very weak.

"Why is everyone interested in seeing him?" the nurse asked.

"I… can tell… that he's… in trouble…" Eddy said. He tried to get up, but groaned.

"You're too weak. Stay here for now." the nurse said.

"No way, lady." Eddy said, getting up slowly. He began to stagger from his bed.

"You can't go back out there. You're making a mistake." she said.

"I've… made mistakes in the past before, and I've handled them. I can take this." Eddy said. He slowly walked out the tent.

* * *

Crump started firing the cannon. Again. It created so many explosions that the group had to retreat back into the cave. 

"What do we do?" Nazz asked.

"Whatever we can to stay alive." Koops said. "Though we're running out of options."

"Well, someone do something!" he asked his only available crewman.

"I can't do much now. A sailor isn't good for much if there's no boat." Ralph T said.

"…that's it!" Flavio said. "Double D!"

"Yes?"

"You claimed that Cortez has a ship. If it's as dreadfully cursed as claimed to be, we should have no problem attacking that cad with it!" Flavio said.

"Good thinking." Double D said. "Everyone, stay here. I'm going to go with Flavio to persuade Cortez into lending us his ship!"

"That's crazy, and you know it!" Goombella said.

"We have no choice!" Double D said. He and Flavio ran off to Cortez's ship.

* * *

"When my dad finds a way to beat ya, you'll be so sorry!" Eduardo jr shouted at Crump. 

"I want to see that." Crump said.

Eduardo jr noticed someone running down the beachside.

_"Ed?" _Eduardo jr thought. _"The last time I saw him, he couldn't stand! How is he running?"_

Ed quickly ran into the hole in the wall.

There was another figure moving towards the hole, but moving much more slowly.

_"And Eddy! He's a wreck! What happened to him?" _Eduardo jr thought.

"Open fire!" Crump shouted to his crew. The cannons started exploding.

Eddy didn't flinch. Each cannonball came inches near him, but he continued to walk. With every explosion, he staggered a bit, loosing his balance from the aftershock. But he was never hit, as he slowly walked into the hole.

"You all have the aim of a stump!" Crump shouted at his troops.

There was a bit more shaking, but not from the cannons.

"Hm… no doubt, another form of a pathetic attack?" Crump asked.

He was shocked however, when an entire wall suddenly exploded.

"WHAT THE…" Crump asked.

Looming from within the new hole was an old ship. It's decks where crowed with people, the sailors, the couple Pintas, Ralph and his brother bravely standing on a higher deck, Flavio standing boldly on the bow tip, Cortez floating overhead, and Double D and his group near the front.

Crump's ship and Cortez's began circling one another.

"Hm.. Those guys can't scare me that easily." Crump said. He grabbed the wheel and gave it a sharp tug. His ship made a sharper turn, ramming right into Cortez's.

"So, shall we do battle?" Crump asked.

"No!" Rolf said suddenly. He pushed himself through the crowd. "_We_ shall."

"Excuse me, hotshot?" Crump asked.

"Rolf is talking about a duel. As Rolf's ancestors would, we shall duel for keeps. If Rolf wins, we shall get Eduardo jr back, as well as the complete surrender of you're empire!" Rolf said.

"I'm liking this." Crump smirked. "Hm… okay, but if I am victor of said duel, then I get to capture each and every one of you. You're fate afterwards would be undetermined, but I can assure you, it ain't pretty."

"Agreed." Rolf said.

"Can we take that risk?" Double D asked.

"Rolf is confident in his abilities." Rolf said, holding his puni necklace.

"Fine, explain how this works." Crump said.

"We must move the vessels apart ten meters, and secure a pole between then to duel on. The one who falls into the water looses." Rolf said.

"Hm… very well, I accept." Crump said.

They split their boats apart, and pushed over a sail beam for the pole. Both of them walked out on it.

Rolf's eyes narrowed to meet Crump's. Rolf tightened the grip on his necklace, then held his fighting bag into the air. "Anything to say?"

Then crashed in the distance.

"How does he do that?" Double D asked.

"Do… what?" Eddy asked.

"Summon that lightning storm?" Double D asked.

"Well, anything to say?" Rolf repeated.

"Nope." Crump responded. "It's time to duel!"

Rolf did the opening move. He smacked Crump in the face with a hard blow. Crump retaliated. Rolf ran up ahead and smacked him again. Crump grunted.

"I'm done playing games." Crump said, revealing an X-naut staff.

Rolf tried to hit him again, but Crump blocked it with his staff.

As the duel continued, red clouds started forming overhead.

"Yeah, that's what happened to us the last time he dueled." Eddy said. "I… don't get it."

"Rolf has kept many things hidden from us since we have arrived." Double D said. "I should ask him for answers later on."

"Hm… earlier, I heard Rolf speaking of my actions." Ed said.

"ED!" Double D and Eddy asked.

"Yes, it is I." Ed said.

"How are you talking so clearly?" Double D asked.

"I'm not sure. It's happened before." Ed said. "…though it always seems to be triggered when you are in danger."

"This is bizarre." Double D said.

The sound of clanging brought Double D's attention back to the duel.

Crump seemed to have the upper edge in the duel. Rolf was standing, angry.

"Rolf shall not allow you to dishonor the punnies so." Rolf said.

"You're _still _mad at us for invading a tree?" Crump asked. "Get over it, they where just stupid insects."

"RRAAA!" Rolf shouted. He grabbed Crump by his shirt quickly and held him up with his own bare hands. "You rotten harstimer!"

"You're insults would be more intimidating if I could understand you." Crump said.

Rolf shouted, tossing Crump down. Crump almost fell, but held on with one hand.

Rolf stood over him. He lifted his foot to press down on Crump's hand.

"Even if you beat me, know this. The X-nauts will never give in. We will never loose as long as we live. You will never see those bratty Kankers or that princess again. So you and that traitorous shadow witch can just go to-"

Rolf stomped on Crump's hand. Crump shouted and lost his grip, falling into the ocean.

"It's finally over." Goombella said.

Suddenly, Crump appeared on the deck of his boat, drenched, but okay.

"You have lost the duel. So give back Eduardo jr, now!" Double D shouted.

"I'm a man of my word." Crump said. He lifted Eduardo jr, who was still tied up. Double D started walking on the pole to reach him. Crump waited until Double D was halfway over the pole.

"Start the engines!" Crump shouted.

His ship jerked forward. Crump watched Double D fall into the water.

"DAD!" Eduardo jr shouted.

Crump laughed evilly. "Oh, you want you're daddy? Fine, go to him, little one."

Crump let go of Eduardo jr, who fell into the water screaming. Bearing in mind he was tied up, there was no hopes of swimming whatsoever.

"Ah!" Vivian shouted. She ran to the deck of Cortez's ship and jumped onto the railing.

"Wait! Your cast, you can't swim yet!" Bobbery shouted.

"Forget my cast!" Vivian shouted. She tore at the cast she was wearing and instantly threw it into the water. She then jumped into the water.

They others watched. A few bubbles surfaced from the water's edge.

There was a flash from within the water. Suddenly, a huge explosion came from within the two boats. They looked up and saw Vivian shooting from the water in a fiery explosion. In her arms, she was holding Double D, who was holding Eduardo jr.

"Whoa!" Eddy shouted. Vivian landed on the deck's of Cortez's ship. She let Double D and Eduardo jr on the deck.

"Thank you, Vivian." Double D said.

"They're getting away!" Frankie shouted.

Crump's ship was sailing away.

"That's it. They're going to pay for this." Double D said.

"Hm…" Cortez spoke up. They all looked up to his floating head.

"I see you possess the power to conjure fire."

"Yes, but what good can he do. They're too far away!" Flavio added.

"But not for my minions." Cortez said. "If you can call on fire, then you must be able to call them."

Double D got the message. He stood still on the deck, facing the escaping ship. He pointed at it.

_"Right, now this may be a mistake but I've run out of choices…"_

**"EMBER!"**

Double D felt immense power raging from his finger. He hand to kneel just to remain upright. He noticed something larger emerging from his hand. Finally, it separated from him.

"Double D!" Kevin shouted.

Double D realized he just preformed a new spell to him. Before him was an ember. It had the same blue hue to it.

"Hey, what's with you're eyes?" Nazz asked. "They're blue!"

Double D's eyes where also blue, apparently. "Why are they?"

"It means you are in command of my minion!" Cortez shouted.

"Right!" Double D shouted. "Ember: Command!"

The ember before him looked at Double D, standing by for orders.

"That ship is trying to escape! Get to it and stop them!" Double D ordered.

The ember nodded, then shop towards the ship, that by now looked like a speck in the horizon.

There was a second of waiting.

In the distance, the group saw an explosion.

Double D's eyes returned to their original color.

"…did we win?" Ralph T asked.

Double D suddenly heard a loud bang: a sonic boom.

A flying ship passed overhead, one with an X on it.

"They must have escaped before it exploded." Double D said.

_Clink!_

A small metal box landed on the deck. Nazz opened it. Inside was a small piece of paper. She read it out loud:

"It's not over. We will be back, and we will win. Signed, Crump."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Yep. It's been along chapter, starting with Double D revealing what's under his hat to yet another, then Kevin being called a hero (who'd a thunk, huh?), and Eduardo jar's capture, Rolf's Duel, and Double D using a new spell! I figured it was about time for a new one. Just so no one gets confused, I'll give an explanation:_

_**Ember: Created an Ember, that immediately obey Double D's command**_

_I've finally ended the Keel-haul arc, and aloof you already know what's coming next. Oh, and Double D will find his original hat and rod, so he'll be getting back to normal with his attacks soon enough. _

_Whoa, I've written more of A/N then I expected to. So, 100 reviews so far: please continue Reviewing!_


	42. Chapter 42: Seeing Right Through Me

**Author's Notes: **_Let's see… first things first. For those of you wondering why I'm not using Mario much. We all know the game's already been seen through his perspective, so you would already know what would happen if he where leading. If he had the floor, this fic would be under the Mario section._

_As for Ed's spontaneous intelligence, you will find out about that within the next few chapters or so._

_Well, I guess It's time to check up on the Kankers again, so here you go!_

Chapter 42: Seeing Right Through Me

By now, things up at the prison had become much more uncomfortable. Peach by now was worried to death for her "Mario," to the point where she's constantly in the bathroom. Lee had become incredibly enraged due to an e-mail Eddy sent her a few days ago. Without May there, Marie was the one that had to put up with Lee.

Marie sat down on her bed glumly.

_"I wonder why Double D's so late in his e-mails al of a sudden?" _Marie thought.

Now that May had successfully runaway, security had tightened. A new electronically lock was placed on their door, one only TEC could open under order of Groudus.

The timing seemed just about right. The doors opened once more.

"It's about time!" Lee shouted, storming off through the doors.

Peach proceeded out of the bathroom and through the door wordlessly. Marie sighed and followed them.

* * *

By the time she proceeded through the door, Lee and Peach where already in a big conversation with TEC. 

"What do ya mean, troubled?" Lee asked.

"I mean I have heard that Groudus may be planning worse then I imagined." TEX said.

"What's worse then taking over the world?" Marie asked.

"That's what I am troubled about. I do not know the information. That is stored only in Groudus's personal database." TEC explained. "In order to confirm anything, I must be connected into his server."

"And so you want us to go up there and plug ya in, yadda, yadda, yadda." Lee sighed. "Alright, which one of us is going in disguise this time?"

"You are all going this time." TEC said.

"How can we all go at the same time without being caught?" Peach asked.

"I shall explain once I must. Please go into the hallway and board the elevator." TEC said.

* * *

"Oh…" Groudus sighed. "Why must my soldiers be so incompetent?" 

"I am sorry, master. I am ashamed to call myself your servant." Crump said over a monitor.

"…order the shadow sirens to attack them again." Groudus said.

"I'm not sure if they will comply with that request." Crump said. "They said they are in the middle of training their newest apprentice."

"Tell that if they ever want to see their precious demon again, they must do as told!" Groudus demanded.

"Yes sir." Crump said.

"Over and out." Groudus said, switching off a monitor.

_"Let's see…" _Groudus sighed. _"The one they call Double D now possesses 5 of the seven stars. And we have one star firmly locked away in this fortress. That means there is still one somewhere on this world. And all of this happens and I STILL have no idea who the legendary hero is! I require his presence to open the door!"_

_"Though by now, I am actually starting to suspect a certain someone of being this hero. And when I finally find this person and the next star, I can unleash what came upon this world millennia ago! We shall safely watch the world be destroyed by our demon, watching while orbiting above the chaos. And upon the ruins, I shall build a new empire, and rule it all!"

* * *

_

Alright, where are we now?" Lee asked.

"You are in lab M-230. AKA, the chemistry room." TEC said.

"And we are here to what?" Marie asked.

"Create a potion that will allow you to sneak about undetected." TEC said.

"What are we going to do, turn into frogs or something?" Lee asked.

"No, but you will become invisible." TEC said.

"Okay, so how do we concoct this invisibility potion?" Marie asked.

"Before I go further, I should have you all concoct different potions."

"Why's that?" Lee asked.

"Because if you all use the same potion, and it's wrong, then there will be no way of returning you to normal." TEC explained.

Lee gulped.

"I'll place the room under lockdown so we have no interruptions." TEC said. "Now, we should get to work. Listen carefully…"

* * *

"Right, I got mine ready." Lee said. 

"Mine too." Peach said.

Marie nodded.

Lee looked at her potion. She was a bit nervous, considering hers was blue while Marie's and Peach's where both green.

"Are you ready to drink them?" TEC asked.

"Yes." Peach said.

"Yep." Marie sighed.

Lee quickly switched her potion with Marie's before anyone noticed. "Um-Yeah!"

"Very well. Is there anyone willing to try there's first?" TEC asked.

No one moved.

"I see. I suppose we shall have to choose." TEC said.

"Straws?" Lee asked.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Marie said. "I lost the last time we did straws!"

"Grumpy." Lee said.

They each held out their hands.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" they held out their choices. Peach held out scissors. Lee had paper, as well as Marie.

"Whew." Peach sighed.

"Again, to determine." TEC said.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Lee and Marie held out their hands. Lee had paper, Marie had rock.

"Why do I always loose?" Marie asked.

"It was a fair chance. Please drink your potion." TEC said.

Marie looked nervous. She lifted the potion to head level.

"C'mon, chug it!" Lee shouted.

"Dear, so unruly." Peach sighed.

Marie took her potion and swiftly took it down her throat. She gasped when she finished. As if nothing occurred, she placed the flash neatly on the table again.

There was nothing going on.

"…perhaps the potion wasn't strong enough?" Peach asked.

"But any potion should have reacted by now." TEC said.

Lee looked a little nervous, but that was nothing compared to Marie. She was quivering.

"What's going to happen to me?" Marie asked.

"We don't know." Peach said.

Marie suddenly felt something. She gasped, eyes widening.

"Is it working?" Lee asked.

Marie looked at her hands. Suddenly, she noticed them changing hues, from her usual to a green.

"Is that supposed to happen!" Peach asked.

"No, she must have messed up her potion." TEC said. Lee took a step back.

Marie started shaking. Her eyes widened. They noticed she was leaning down onto the floor.

"What's happening?" Marie asked.

"Uhhhhh….." Peach sighed.

_BAM!_

There was a very quick flash. They noticed and saw she was no longer there.

"I think it worked." Peach said.

"Not quite. Look to your feet." TEC said.

Peach and Lee looked down.

"I guess I wasn't too far off from the frog thing." Lee said.

The frog that was once Marie started repetitive croaking.

"How do we turn her back?" Peach asked.

"For any transformation, there is no potion. Only time will wear it off." TEC said.

"How much?" Lee asked.

"A couple of minnutes, nothing too serious." TEC said.

The frog shouted out something.

"Is there anyone else ready to try their potion?" TEC asked.

Peach and Lee gasped.

"I don't want to be hopping on lily pads!" Lee shouted.

The security camera in the room looked down. Peach could tell this was his own way of sighing.

* * *

It took another half hour for them to get the potion right. Marie changed from her frog form, furious as ever, but they made her invisible nonetheless. 

"Are you ready?" Tec asked.

They nodded.

"Proceed into his throne room. Enter his office and find a disk labeled "plans." Insert it into his server, then place it back and turn off his computer." TEC explained. "I will have to break contact until your done to avoid drawing attention."

Peach led, with Lee in tow. They hallway was crowded by troops by now. Lee had her fun on the way. Upon every trooper she saw, she pushed, punched, or tripped.

"Dude, what's going on!" one of the troops asked.

"What are you dweebs-OOF!" the trooper fell to the floor.

"Lee, cut it out." Peach whispered.

"Uh, sorry." Lee shrugged.

"Just keep your mind focused on the task at hand." Peach said.

"Can I do one more?" Lee asked.

Peach smiled. "Alright, but that's it."

Lee laughed in her usual dark tone. "Alright, get a load of this…" She took a deep breath in.

Lee opened her mouth and let out the loudest scream anyone ever heard. Every soldier jumped.

"WHAT THE-" one of the guards stopped. "AAHH! HELP!" The guard was lifted off the ground.

"DUDE, the place is haunted!" one of the other guards shouted. Hey all ran screaming, except for the one floating.

"An almighty, feared army." Lee sighed. "Pathetic."

They could hear laughter, whom they assumed belonged to Marie. "This almost makes up for becoming a frog."

Lee laughed and threw the guard down, who ran off screaming.

Even Peach was laughing. "They certainly had it coming." she said. "Come, we better get back to work."

* * *

They entered the throne room. It was weird seeing it without anyone inside. They snuck past the throne and proceeded into another door. 

The office was a bizarre place. A corporate looking desk, with a flat computer on it. One entire wall was a fish tank, holding freaky looking fish monsters.

"…weird." Lee said.

"Come on, we have to look for the disk." Peach said.

"Hm… here it is." Lee said.

"Good eyes." Peach said. Lee plugged the disk into the computer.

"Thank you." TEC's voice said, coming back into contact. "You may return."

* * *

The group after a little while got back into TEC's room. They became visible again. 

"I suppose we shall have to wait until I finish my research." TEC said. "The data will take some time to decode."

"May we send the our mail again?" Peach asked.

"Absolutely." TEC said.

Peach walked up to the monitor and typed a message. When she was finished, Lee took her turn.

"I'm going to give Eddy a piece of my mind." she said.

She waited a few seconds, then got off. Marie grabbed the board next and typed her message.

"I saw you changing my potion, you know." Marie said.

"Uh-She's kidding, right?" Lee asked.

"Whatever." Peach said.

Marie finished her message.

"Okay, please send." Peach said.

"Messages sent." TEC said.

"Right, that's enough for me." Lee said. "Smell ya later."

Lee walked out the door. Marie waited for her to leave before taking out another flask filled with liquid.

"We'll see how you like it when _you_ wake up tiny and green." Marie said. She left the room with a mischievous look on her face.

"Peach, can you wait for a moment?" TEC asked.

"Sure." she said.

"I wanted to ask you." TEC said. "…what do you find more important? Following orders, or protecting someone dear to you?"

"I feel those dear to you matter the most." Peach said. "Is there anything more you want to ask?"

"No. …I must thank you for putting up with all of my requests." TEC said. "Being incarcerated, you are still friendly and kind to me."

Peach smiled. "Well, you've helped me out before. It's only kind to return the favor. You know, for a friend."

"I'm your… friend?" he asked.

"I suppose." Peach said. "Maybe we can be better friends after this is over? Who knows?"

"Thank you, princess." TEC said.

"Is there anything else you want me for?" Peach asked.

"No, thank you." he said.

Peach walked towards the door laughing. "You're still a weird computer, TEC." The door opened and closed.

"Princess Peach. I will protect you." TEC said. The monitor switched to a screen with a file on it. An window opened.

"Warning! Confidential file! Do you have permission to enter it?"

TEC X's out the window, giving no reply, then opened the file.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**_Yeah, the frog thig was kind of random, but what can I say? (It's not like there isn't other bizzare things going on anyway)So, that about sums it up. The next chapter will switch back to the other group. REVIEW!_


	43. Chapter 43: Millennium Door 6

**Author's Notes: **_Yes, another short chapter, but important nonetheless. Here you are:_

Chapter 43: Millennium Door 6

The night had fallen upon the ocean. Cortez was eager to ferry the lost sailors back to Rougeport for ridding his island of the annoying armed ship.

Double D stood on the deck with Eduardo jr.

"I was scared there for a moment." Double D said.

"Eh, I could so handle that guy." Eduardo jr said. "I just didn't get the chance, that's all."

"I hope I haven't been neglecting you. I've just been so worried about how with will turn out in the end." Double D said.

"No way, dude. I'm fine, and you should be too. You got, what, five stars? That's only two more, and haven't you almost found everyone you where looking for?" Eduardo jr asked.

"Yes, but I'm still worried for the remaining people we haven't found. I'm sure Sarah's capable of holding her own, but Jonny may be in a terrible predicament. Heaven knows where May is. As for the other Kankers… if we truly beat the X-naut army, we should find them."

"See, no problem-o. If you need me, I'll be inside getting ready for bed." the little yoshi said.

Double D watched him walked through a door.

"Good night." he said.

"Pleasant dreams." Double D said. He looked down at the calm seas. The moonlight reflected off it clearly. He cold even see his own reflection looking back at himself.

_"It's strange, but he really does fell as if he where a part of my family." _Double D thought.

He looked around. Only he required deckhands remained on the on the top, turning the wheel or manning the sail, or whatever.

Bobbery stood in the front of the boat.

_"This has been quite a story. I suppose this crew will return to Rougeport as heroes." _Bobbery thought.

He was very grateful that he had been through so much. He was able to sail again, and even see his wife.

"Hm… I did as you wished, Scarlette." he said. "And I'm happy."

The wind blew his hat away from his face, showing both of his eyes. He smiled and looked up to the moon.

When he saw the moon's radiance glowing above him, he saw her face smiling back down on him.

* * *

"Yes, my beloved hometown, Rougeport!" Flavio said.

They had arrived at Rougeport the following day. The crew disembarked the old ship.

"Thank you, Cortez." Double D said.

"Thank you as well. Go, amigo, and continue your quest." Cortez said. With that, the old ship took off and started sailing back to his own island.

"So, I just wanted to thank you." Ralph T said to Kevin. "There's got to be something we can do to make it up."

"Nah, it's cool. Go on out, and do, whatever it is brothers do." Kevin said.

"Goodbye." Ralph's other said. The two toads, along with the rest of the toad crew and other humans proceeded away from the wharf.

"Uh, I guess it's my turn to say goodbye." Flavio said.

"I hope you're not mad about after everything that happened." Double D said.

"It's strange. We haven't found any treasure, and I have lost my ship. But I am still content on calling this a victory." Flavio said.

"I'm glad your okay. Now, you better go start on that novel, or whatever you wanted." Jimmy said.

"Oh! Right!" Flavio said, running. "I'll be busy for a while, but when it comes out it will be the top!"

"Good luck!" Flurrie called out.

"I suppose we should-a go to the Thousand Year door and show it the next star." Mario said.

"The lost door?" Bobbery asked. "You've found it?"

* * *

"My, what a spectacle!" Bobbery said.

"It is the cursed lost door, opening gates of lava to the dominion of Hades! His minions shall suck out our marrow! Can I go in first?" Ed said.

"Uh… sorry, but the door is locked." Goombella said. "Well, at least for now, anyway."

"So, shall we do this?" Double D asked.

"Yes." Nazz said. "Can I do it this time?"

"Okay." Double D said, giving her the crystal star. Nazz jumped onto the podium and held the star up.

As per usual, the room began to light up.

"COOL!" Ed said as he watched the lights forming around him.

"My word." Bobbery said.

The star was floating away from Nazz. A bean of light hit her, shinning the map again. The lights faded and the star returned to her hand.

They surrounded her and she opened the map.

"So… where's this?" Nazz asked.

"Beats me." Eduardo jr said.

* * *

"Ah!" Frankly shouted. The group arrived to him after they got their location.

"Ah? Are we being invaded?" Ed asked.

"Uh… not quite. You see, we are in extreme luck today! The star is in a place known as Poshley Heights."

"Oh! I have heard of that place! It's a place where rich folks stay!" Goombella said.

"And no doubt, we have to go through some maze, dungeon, or castle?" Double D asked.

"No way! It's a big tourist attraction! No monsters, no enemies, just a peaceful, serene, and very opulent town!" Frankly said.

"I see. And how do we arrive there?" Double D asked.

"That's the best part! There's a train called the Excess Express. The singly most luxurious train on this world, let me tell you!" Frankly said.

"Yes!" Jimmy said. "This will be great!"

"And how do we get on the train?" Goombella asked.

Frankly frowned. "This is the hard part. You must get tickets via the syndicate."

"Again?" Mario asked. "This cannot-a be good."

"Well, I suggest you hop to it." Frankly said.

* * *

The day passed by quickly. The group worked hard, finally getting train tickets. The only problem was that they could only get 7 tickets.

"What do we do?" Goombella asked. "There's only 7 tickets and…" she did a quick count. "14 of us!"

"We will have to decide fairly." Double D said. "Oh, though before we find out, I'm going to the shops!"

"What for?" Nazz asked.

"I have to get my lab top repaired! We may have gotten more information from the Kankers."

It took five hours for it to be repaired. Double D turned it on.

"Ah, the sweet sound of technology working again." Double D said.

He opened his mailbox, revealing two new messages.

"_Hey there, cutie!"_

_"Things are totally lame here now. Lee's really peeved about something Eddy wrote to her. Peach's such a killjoy. And where the heck is May! …uh, I hope you guys get us out of here soon! By the way, we've been doing some investigating of our own too! It's true, we took some weirdo potions and got invisible. Lee had a blast though, beating the crap out of some soldiers who had no idea what was going on. She did something to me, and I ended up as a frog for a couple of minutes too! I know, weird huh? Anyway, we found some secret disk, and this guy TEC, he's the main computer, is trying to find out what the X-nauts are doing. So, that's about it. See ya 'round!_

_Marie!"_

"Okay…" Jimmy said.

"Funny. I though she already was a frog." Eddy said.

"Eddy, why was Lee so mad at you?" Double D asked.

"Huh? Oh, I told her she was a stalking freak, who didn't deserve my charms! I said she's better of locked in that stupid cell."

"Eddy!" Double D said.

"C'mon, you must have thought that somewhere along the line!" Eddy said.

"Read her message and respond. Do it nicely." Double D said.

"Uh!" Eddy responded.

* * *

This time, they group was invited to spend the night over at Frankly's.

Double D heard from him that the train would depart tomorrow for a three day trip to Poshley Heights, and then another three days back. It seemed a long time to get one star, but they where willing to take it easy by now.

After the great adventure he had endured, Double D was too tired to type a response, so he would wait until later.

He wondered who would be going on the train, if he would even go himself. They would have to come to some sort of decision before the train left.

One question that riddled his mind: who was TEC? Was someone tricking them into doing their work? Or was it a double-agent within the prison? And without any clues as to where May was at all, he couldn't even begin to imagine where she was.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Yeah, that about sums it up. So, anyone have any guesses as to whom will be going on the train? And who will be the next peach creek kid awaiting them there? Well, I'll get back to you on that. Review, please._


	44. Chapter 44: Decisions

**Author's Notes: **_The main reason I only got seven tickets for the group is quite obvious: How on Earth would I put all 14 in one room! Seven was as high as I would go. Besides, It's getting hard to manage all of them at the same time!_

_Ah! DeadEdBoy! There you are! All this time, I thought you didn't like the story and stopped reading! _

_Hi to you too, KukiWally4Evuh! _

_Thanks again for the 100 reviews, by the way. I guess people actually like this story! I used to think that this was a stupid idea at the beginning, but I guess it wasn't. _

_Let's see. Yeah, another chapter with twists (I've got a lot of them don't I?). Here you are:_

Chapter 44: Decisions

Double D's alarm clock awoke him. He yawned and got up from his sleeping bag. It was pleasant to awaken in a nice warm house as opposed to inside a muggy old tent.

Frankly was in his usual spot, reading his books. The others where inside, watching TV, or eating breakfast.

"Good morning." Double D said.

"Glad to see you up. We still have about three hours before we board the train." Goombella said.

"That's an issue I wanted to discuss. How are we going to decide who will be going on the train?" Double D asked.

"Way ahead of you. We took a vote and decided that we would play a card game." Nazz said.

"That's a bit risky. Which game?" Double D asked.

"5 card stud." Kevin said. "With every turn we deal out the cards, we will eliminate the one with the worst hand. When we reach the last 7, they will the winners."

"Hmm… that may not be fair. Does everyone here know how to play?" Double D asked.

"Yeah. We taught them before you woke up." Nazz said.

"Are you sure you want to, though?" Double D asked.

"C'mon. Scared you'll loose?" Eddy asked.

Double D smiled. "Very well then. Game on."

They surrounded a table. Frankly watched the game start aside whilst the 14 participants proceeded in the game.

Eddy was the one dealing the cards. He passed five over to all 14 players.

Double D looked at his hand. _"What fortune so fast! Four aces! Incredible!" _

A few others nearby took cards from their hands and placed them nearby.

"Ready?" Eddy asked.

"Hit me." Kevin said. The others did the same. Eddy took their discarded cards and replaced them.

"Alright. Show." Eddy said, dropping his cards.

Frankly looked over at the others cards.

"Whoa, four aces!" Koops shouted. The rest all looked up in astonishment.

"Very good luck, but that's all it was." Kevin said. He looked at the others' hands.

"Nice try, Flurrie." Eddy said. Out of the group, Flurrie was the only one who had a junk hand.

"Oh well." she sighed, getting up from her seat.

"Okay, give me your cards." Eddy said. The others gave him the cards, and started shuffling.

Kevin looked at Double D angrily.

_Ding dong!_

"I guess I should get it." Flurrie said. She approached the door and opened it.

"Hello-um… hello?" there was no one on the other side.

"Who's there?" Frankly asked.

They watched Flurrie bend onto the ground for some reason, then get back up and turn to them. He had a puzzled look on her face.

"Would this item be familiar with any of you?" she asked. In her hand, she held a small wooden board. But to the Peach Creek kids, it was quite familiar indeed.

"No way!" Eddy said.

"Isn't that that Plank thing Jonny 2x4 always carries?" Nazz asked.

Double D got up from his seat and walked over to the door. He looked outside the house.

"Jonny?" he called out. "Are you there?"

He walked back in and closed the door. "Odd. How did a wooden plank ring a doorbell by itself?"

"This place keeps getting weirder and weirder." Kevin said.

Double D took Plank in his hand and looked back it it's crayon draw face. "Peculiar." he said.

"Can we get back to our game now?" Eddy asked.

"But Eddy-"

"Forfeiting?" Eddy asked.

"No, I'll continue." Double D said.

"Now, can we get our cards?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, yeah, hold your horses!" Eddy said. He handed everyone their cards.

"Right…" Double D said, examining his cards. _"Oh, no good! I have an ace, but no pairs so far… I know it's a risk, but."_

He turned his ace card right side up for Eddy to see, and handed the remaining four cards to him. "Hit me."

Eddy gave him four new cards.

_"Ah! I have paired two jacks!" _Double D thought.

"Alright, reveal." Eddy said.

They dropped their cards down on the table.

"Ha, ha! You loose!" Kevin shouted, pointing at Eddy. Nazz elbowed him.

"Kevin." she said.

"Right, sorry." he said.

"Oh well." Eddy said. "I don't really want to be on a train with _you_ anyways."

"It works for _all_ of us, I guess." Kevin said. Eddy, still the dealer, took back their cards. He handed them all out again.

_"Oh, no!" _Double D thought. His hand was full of junk. He placed three cards away.

"Hit me." he said.

He got three new cards.

_"NO!" _he thought. _"I'm going to loose!"_

Bobbery saw the look of nervousness n Double D's face. Bobbery smiled, placing all of his cards on the table.

"I'm out."

"What? Are you sure?" Double D asked.

"Yep. My place is near the ocean." he said. "Besides, after that adventure, I'm not interested in another one so very quickly."

"Very well." Double D said thankfully.

"Alright, he looses the round, fork 'em over." Eddy said.

It was down to Nazz, Kevin, Rolf, Double D, Ed, Eduardo jr, Goombella, Vivian, Jimmy, Koops, and Mario. They each held their own cards.

_"This trip won't be much fun without Eddy…" _Goombella thought._ "What, am I thinking what I think I'm thinking? …I thought so. I'm going to loathe myself for this later, but…"_

"I'm out too." she said, walking away from the table.

"…this game's gonna be lame if everyone keeps running away." Kevin sighed.

Eddy reshuffled the cards and threw them at the participants.

Double D looked at his own hand.

_"Ah! Full house!" _Double D thought. _"A safe hand to work with!" _

"Hit?" Eddy asked.

"No thank you." Double D said.

Eddy waited and gave the others their cards. "Drop 'em."

They put their cards on the table.

"Ed?" Kevin asked.

"Go fish!"

"Ed!" Eddy shouted.

"King me!" Ed said.

"ED!" they all shouted.

"Jalapeno!"

"PUT DOWN YOU'RE CARDS ALREADY!" Eddy shouted.

Ed dropped his cards. Everyone gasped at them.

"A royal flush." Kevin asked. "How in the name of-"

"Wait, so who lost?"Eddy asked.

Mario put his cards down on the table in defeat. "_Ma-ma-mia_." he sighed.

"Sorry, man." Nazz said.

"Right." Eddy said. He dealt the cards again.

Kevin seemed particularly happy with his deck.

"I'll discard 2." Double D said.

"Me too." Eduardo jr said.

Eddy gave them their new cards.

"Go fish!" Ed asked.

"We're not playing go fish, Ed." Double D said.

Ed laughed. "Checkmate, king!"

He laughed and threw his cards into the air.

"Numbskull." Eddy said. "I'm counting that as a forfeit."

"Hm…" Double D sighed. Everyone gave their cards back to Eddy.

"Alright, we're at the last round! I'm gonna laugh at whoever looses this match!" Eddy said.

"Just shuffle, man." Kevin said.

Eddy grew an aggravated look on his face.

Jimmy got his five first. He looked at them.

_"Oh no!" _Jimmy thought. _"A two, a four, a seven, an eight, and the ace of spades. What do I do?" _

Jimmy looked at his hand carefully. _"Oh, I hope I'm making the right choice."_

Jimmy flipped over his ace of spades and gave Eddy his remaining four.

"Remember: the looser doesn't go." Eddy reminded them.

"Please, don't enforce anymore tension." Double D said.

He handed out the new cards to every. When he came to Jimmy, Jimmy held out his hand.

"May… I draw my next cards myself?" he asked.

"Uh, sure?" Eddy asked.

Jimmy took his cards.

_"Alright, a lot's ridding on this draw." _Jimmy was too nervous to look at his hand.

"Alright, dudes. Drop your cards." Eddy said.

"Two queens, two kings." Double D said.

"The ace of diamonds and clubs." Nazz said.

"Three jacks." Kevin said.

"Uh… three twos and two threes?" Eduardo jr said, placing his cards on the table.

"I have two fives and two sixes." Koops said.

"Rolf possesses two Kings!" Rolf said.

"Two fours and two sevens." Vivian said.

It was now up to luck. Jimmy placed his cards on the table.

Eddy was surprised to see his hand. The aces of spades _and_ hearts belonged in his hand.

"ARGG!" Rolf groaned and slammed his head on the table.

"The winners are Double D, Vivian, Nazz, Kevin, Eduardo jr, Koops, and Jimmy!" Frankly said.

The losers sighed.

"I suppose we have packing to do, then." Double D said.

* * *

A toad was walking down the streets of Western Rougeport. He was humming a song, just like any other townsfolk. 

"Excuse me, fool. Move out of my path." a dark voice said.

The toad gasped. He looked to his feet and saw a white-gloved hand coming out of the ground, locked around his foot.

"AHHHHHH!" The toad shrieked and started shaking himself. He managed to break free from the hand and made a run for it.

The owner of the hand arose to ground level: Beldam.

She stood for a few seconds, then shouted in anger. She reached into the group and pulled out Doopliss.

"Hey, watch the threads!" he shouted.

"Do not take that tone with me." Beldam said.

"Right, sorry." he said.

"Are you ready?" Beldam asked.

"Yeah. I'm supposed to follow them. But what about the new apprentice?" Doopliss asked.

"She is still training with Marilynn. They wound's be ready in time to attack with you, so you shall do this mission alone. Think of it as your… test. Succeed and you will be exempt from the end of the world. Fail and you will get a first row ticket."

Doopliss bowed. "I understand, master."

"You had better. Now, get to work." she said.

"Yes." he said. He quickly enveloped himself within purple dust and transformed into a common toad. He bowed once more, then walked into the crowds, blending right in.

Beldam smirked. "That fool thinks he will be alone, but I cannot risk a rookie to do a master's work." he said. She reached into her hat, and revealed a necklace. It was made of golden beads. Hanging on the necklace was a circular red medallion.

"The Medallion of Life has served me well. I shall once again it's power." she said.

* * *

"Alright, we are all packed!" Double D said. He turned to the seven who weren't coming. "I'm sorry, but was a fair game." he said. 

"I'll be alright. As long as the sea is nearby, I'm always fine." Bobbery said.

"I'll miss you. You shall be gone for six days, quite a long time." Flurrie said.

"Eh, I'm cool. I mean, even if I won, I'd have to room with _Kevin_." Eddy shuddered. "Gives me a chance to catch up on scams."

Goombella, who was standing particularly close to Eddy, spoke next: "I'll be fine. Really, I'm kinda glad I'm staying."

"Buttered Toast with Gravy for everyone!" Ed smiled.

Rolf looked at Vivian. _"Now, nothing stands between she-who-is-evil and the rest of the people." _Rolf still didn't trust her in the slightest. He said nothing to the group.

"Be sure to-a be careful." Mario said.

"Well, we won't be in total separation." Double D said. Frankly has a computer, so we can stay in touch via e-mail.

"Okay, I guess that's cool." Eddy said.

"Excuse me, sirs and madams?" a new voice asked.

The looked to a man standing next door. He was wearing a purple robe with a hood covering his eyes.

"Who are you?" Jimmy asked.

"I am Merlon, fabled wizard of Rougeport. I sense you travelers possess Shine Sprites?"

"Oh yes! I had forgotten!" Double D said.

"Please come in. I may show you something of importance." he said.

The seven winners followed the man into his house. It was dark inside, with a table in the center with a crystal ball.

"Pretty." Jimmy said.

"May I see your shine sprites?" Merlon asked.

Double D handed Merlon the shine sprites he collected.

"Ah… I have counted a total of… 15? Quite a collection." he said. "You may not know this, but using the power within these items, I can magically increase your power."

"Oh!" Double D said. "We could definitely use that!"

"I can use 15 to upgrade 5 of you. So which5 of you8 will it be?" Merlon asked.

"8?" Nazz asked.

"Yes, including your small friend there." Merlon said, pointing to the floor.

They all looked to see Plank, in an upright position.

"How did Plank get here? We left it with the others." Kevin asked.

"You surely jest. How can you increase the fighting ability of a plank?" Double D asked.

"Call me crazy, but my powers are currently detecting a life force within that wooden object." he said.

"Okay, _crazy_." Kevin said.

"Just to see where this leads, sure. You may "upgrade" Plank's power." Double D said, laughing.

"Very well then…" Merlon said. "SHA-BIZZY!"

The others gave him raised eyebrows.

"SHA-ZOOMBIE!" Merlon shouted. The crystal ball started glowing blue. For some weird reason, Plank was glowing as well.

"What the heck?" Kevin asked.

Merlon stopped the action. "It is done. Who is next?"

"I will go up." Nazz said.

* * *

After ten minutes, Merlon upgraded Plank, Nazz, Jimmy, Koops, and Eduardo jr. 

"That is all I can do. Go on, now." Merlon said.

The group proceeded out of the door.

"How weird was that guy?" Kevin asked when they where out of his earshot.

"Strange indeed." Double D said, holding Plank in his hands. He looked around. "Oh, we should be going to the train station now!"

They grabbed their luggage and started walking.

The group started walking through the town. Nazz was in the back.

"Hello, missy?" an elderly voice asked.

Nazz stopped, though the others didn't and kept walking without even noticing.

"Um, I gotta go right now." Nazz said. The one who stopped Nazz was short, wearing a black robe concealing her face.

"Oh, would you be one of those wizards?" Nazz asked.

"Not truly." the elderly one said. "I am merely here to make a sale." She removed the necklace she was wearing. It was made of golden beads, with a red medallion on the center.

"Oh, pretty!" Nazz said.

"Care to try it on, missy?" the elder asked. Nazz took the necklace from her hands and put it around her neck.

"I think it looks perfect on you… just perfect." the elder said.

"I'll take it." Nazz said. "How much is it?"

"Oh, the price? Well, if you want to discuss it, come on and step into my office." Beldam said.

"Uh… okay, where's that?" Nazz asked.

_"Gotcha."_

The elder suddenly grabbed Nazz.

Nazz had only enough time to widen her eyes before she was pulled into the shadows by the one under the cloak, who was laughing hysterically.

About ten seconds later, Nazz's head popped up from the ground. She eventually got to her feet.

But there was something different about her expression. It looked darker, more threatening. Her eye color had also changed, from her usual to a dark blue.

"She was a fool." when Nazz spoke, her voice sounded darker, more cold and sinister.

"It is a pity this girl knew not that I was Beldam all along. She fell right into my trap…" the new voice coming from Nazz said.

_"As long as this one is wearing the medallion of life, I can hitch a ride within her. Drastic, but an efficient way to finally defeat those fools and give that traitor her punishment once and for all!" _Beldam thought. He took the necklace and tucked it within her shirt, so that no one would see.

"Hey, Nazz!" Kevin shouted. "Put the petal to the metal, the train's gonna leave without us!"

Nazz's expression changed to a confused one as her eye color returned to normal.

"Wha- what just happened?" Nazz asked. "Kevin? …oh yeah! Coming!" she shouted, running.

* * *

"All aboard!" the conductor of the train shouted. 

Kevin held Nazz by her hand, pulling her on board the train. The conductor laughed and jumped aboard. The train shook and came to life. The train started slow at first, but started accelerating. It quickly proceeded away from the station, and farther away…

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Yeah, I know that's the second time I've used the card game in this fic, but I like that game, so what can I say? _

_I also didn't forget those shine sprites that they found way back in chapter 5. You already know what abilities Koops and Eduardo jr now have, but anyone want to predict Nazz's or Jimmy's (or Plank's) now power? Uh… don't ask why I upgraded Plank, but I always wanted to do it since I started this fic. _

_Beldam wasn't about to possess people in the game, but using the power of the second ancient relic, she can. Yet another twist to my story. For those of you wondering, think about the begining of the PM2 game, where Peach is given that magical chest by that creepy merchant. That's exactly what Beldam's disguise was, and the necklace with the medallion worn by said merchant in the game is the very same on here._

_Anyone want to guess which Peach Creek Kid I put here? Maybe that fact that I put Plank in the story as well may change some opinions, but maybe not. I guess I'm trying to confuse the readers. Well, guesses? Last chance before I start the arc… _

_Call me weird if you want, but this part of the game was one of my favorites, so I'll be using a lot of it. _

_Well, that's all I have to say! Please Review!_


	45. Chapter 45: What are you doing here!

**Author's Notes: **_…not much to say this time. I hope you like my next chapter:_

Chapter 45: "What are _you_ doing here!"

"Uh, how are we supposed to all room in here?" Nazz asked.

They traveled to their cabin to unpack. One cabin, with a bunk bed and a couch.

Double D rubbed his chin in thought. "Let's see… the bunk bed can comfortably hold two… and judging by the dimensions of this couch, we could have 3 sitting down on it."

"And the remaining two?" Jimmy asked.

"The floor." Double D said. "Unless one of you magically packed a bed."

"That's acceptable in that aspect, considering some of us brought sleeping bags." Koops said. "But I have another issue I want to bring up."

"I know. There's two women _sleeping_ in the same room as five men." Double D said.

"This will be uncomfortable." Nazz said.

"Oh, how bad can it be? So we'll be cramped, so what?" Eduardo jr asked.

"…you have to beolder to understand what I'm talking about." Double D said.

"Well, we should concern ourselves about that later on. First, we should decide who sleeps where." Vivian said.

"Good thinking." Double D said. "Now, in order to comfortably fit 3 on the couch, they will have to be small. Sorry guys, but Jimmy, Eduardo jr, and Nazz will have to sleep there."

"Yeah, but then what about the others?" Kevin asked.

"Um… Vivian gets one of the beds, that's a given." Double D said.

"No, thank you." Vivian said politely. "I don't want to make others sleep on the floor, so I will."

"Sweet, then I call a bed." Kevin said, jumping on the top bunk.

That left Koops and Double D.

"Do you care where you want to sleep?" Double D asked.

"Nope. If you want me to, I'll sleep in the floor." Koops said.

"Nonsense. I will sleep on the floor. You should be in a comfortable bed." Double D said.

"No, I insist." Koops said.

"This aught to be a while." Kevin said.

It took then a while, but Koops eventually ended up with the bed, leaving Double D on the floor. 

"Now, as for unpacking-" Double D started.

"Oh, not now. I want to explore this train some." Nazz said. As she waited for a response, she turned to look out the window.

"Uh… fine. We can dispatch. I doubt we will have any danger to experience." Double D said.

_"That's what you think." _Beldam thought, turning around to face the group. Completely unnoticed by everyone, Nazz's eyes turned to blue. She looked towards the door, then at her watch.

_"Thirty seconds…" _

"So, where should we head first?" Double D asked.

"I think we outta hit the food cart! I forgot to eat before we came!" Eduardo jr said.

"I've packed some spare cereal boxes, if you need them. Though it is a tad early." Double D said.

_"Fifteen, fourteen…" _

"How can you be hungry? You ate three servings of bacon!" Kevin asked.

"I'm not referring to breakfast, I meant I didn't eat a brunch before I came!" Eduardo jr corrected Kevin.

"You little piggy. How cam something so small eat so much?" Kevin asked.

"Kevin!" Nazz scolded.

"I have read a biology textbook from Frankly's archives. I have ready that all Yoshi eat more then most species, though a quick metabolism prevents obesity within the species, at least in most cases. In fact, they can eat over one hundred fruits within a typical earth day." Double D went on.

_"Seven, six…"_

"We don't need a biology lesson." Kevin said.

"Sorry dad, but I'm a yoshi and I was started to get a little bored." Eduardo jr said.

_"Two, one, cue!"_

Beldam watched as an envelope slid underneath their door, gilding to a stop on the floor.

_"Good. At least he hasn't messed this up yet. I suppose he can handle it from here… for the time being."_

Nazz's eyes reverted back to normal, as did her expression. Nazz shook her head a little.

"Something wrong?" Kevin asked.

"I'm sorry. I think I dozed off for a second." Nazz said.

"I bet Double D's lesson did the trick." Kevin said.

There was a bit of light laughter from the rest of the group, minus Double D, who's face had gone red.

"Wait a sec, dudes. How long's that been there?" Nazz asked.

They looked and saw the envelope on the floor.

"That wasn't here before." Koops said. He picked up the letter. He looked at the message inside:

_"This is your only warning. Abort this mission or… you end awaits along with everyone else on this train in a horrifying, sticky, gooey blast. If you want this avoided, **get off the train**."_

Vivian gasped. She felt a quickly headache. In this, she closed her eyes. It was like a flash, but she saw a shady face. Vivian quickly opened her eyes.

"I think I'm seeing things." Vivian said.

Double D sighed. "I cannot believe this. Why must every search involving a crystal star involve life-threatening perils." He grunted in frustration and punched a wall.

"We should tell this to someone." Jimmy said. "Mother says always tell someone if your in danger."

"Wise decision." Double D said. "There must be some security officer aboard this train. We need to inform said officer."

"Let's go then." Eduardo jr said.

"I'll catch up to you. Vivian, can you and I talk in private?" Double D asked.

"I suppose." Vivian said.

"This keeps getting strangers and stranger." Kevin commented, leaving the room with the others.

Vivian looked at Double D.

"Something is troubling you." Double D said. "I can tell."

"How can you tell?" Vivian asked.

"You lent me your powers. It has allowed us to be connected. You can sense my emotion as well as I can sense yours." Double D said.

Vivian looked down.

"I see we need to have another one of those talks." he said.

Vivian nodded. She walked over to the window and closed the shades. Double D locked the door and closed the curtain on the door window. He turned on a lamp.

They looked at each other. Vivian nodded. Double D responded with a nod, removing his hat.

"Ah!" Vivian shouted when he did.

"What's wrong?" Double D asked.

"Look in this mirror." she said. He walked over to a mirror and gasped.

His Eye of Wisdom was glowing. "What can this mean?" he asked.

"I have heard my sister speaking about the ancient relics. …For example, did you know why yours is called the "Eye of Wisdom?"" She asked.

Double D shook his head.

"Each relic was named after it's very own magical ability. The Eye of Wisdom allows the user magnified intelligence." she said.

"I suppose I was known around my world as a nerd." he said.

"Magnified to the point of _genius_." she said.

Double D didn't know how to respond. Him? Smart, yes… but genius?

"It even enhances your brain's ability. I have a feeling your "Eye" allows you to look into places where your human ones cannot." Vivian said.

"Then what about the other relics?" Double D asked.

"The medallion of life is a scary one. It is like a soul's housing item. It can contain living or dead souls, and when worn, that person can be possessed or mentally altered. However, the bearer may also possess all increased physical ability."

"That one sounds dangerous." Double D said. "Let us hope we don't come across it. There is one other, right? The crown?"

"This one is the worst of all. It allowed the wearer immeasurable strength. It was so powerful, only the shadow demon herself would ever wear it." she said.

"But if it was infinitely powered, how was it destroyed?" he asked.

"No one alive knows as far as I know." Vivian said.

"This has become seriously out of hand. I only hope that if any possess the other two items, they hopefully will use it for good." Double D said.

"It's a long shot they may even be held by someone." Vivian said.

"One must at least be cautious. Especially now that we know there is someone in this train who's willing to risk everyone's life." Double D said.

"About that note…" Vivian said. "When I heard it's message, I saw a quick flash."

"I did not see anything." Double D said.

"Well, it was more of a mental flash. I saw a shady face, but only for a microsecond." Vivian explained.

"I wonder… you have the ability of prophecy. Could that have been a vision from the future?" Double D asked.

"I hope not." Vivian said.

"Well…" Double D said. "Right now, I just want to enjoy the day."

"Agreed. Let's go find the others." Vivian said. They opened the windows and turned off the artificial light to welcome natural sunlight.

* * *

"Any luck?" Double D asked the group when they met up in the hallway.

"Yeah. We told the conductor all about the threat." Nazz said. "He said he will inform the rest of the staff. He wants us to keep quiet about it, so we don't scare the other passengers."

"I suppose it's for the best." Double D said. "We best keep this under wraps."

"So, now that's that, can we go **_eat_** now! I'm SOOO hungry!" Eduardo jr asked, holding his own stomach.

"Anything to shut you up." Kevin said.

* * *

The group proceeded to the dinning cart. The atmosphere within it was instantly pleasurable. Groups of wealthy passengers sitting at elegant tables engaging in conversation.

The room had larger windows overlooking the fast moving scenery. They took note that the train appeared to be traveling through a form of desert: unless jungles on this planet where covered in sand and canyons with a few cactuses. Typical, peaceful music played softly over the intercom, like one would find in the lobby of a fancy hotel.

They where greeted by a woman toad in an apron with a smile on her face.

"Hello, and I…"

"will be your…"

"waitress for…"

"this luncheon."

Double D noticed a strange pattern in her speech: she would pause for a second between every three syllables.

"Very well." Double D said.

"Can you accept a table for 7?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes I can…"

"Please step this…"

Kevin started impatiently making circles in the air with his index finger, motioning her to speed up.

"…way!"

She spoke so suddenly and quickly it actually took Jimmy by surprise.

"Okay…" Kevin sighed.

The waitress led them to a larger table. They sat down.

"I will re…"

"…turn for your…"

"Order?" Jimmy finished her sentence.

She nodded and walked off.

"How weird was she?" Kevin asked.

"That's not a nice thing to say." Nazz said.

"Right." Kevin groaned.

Double D looked at Kevin, who seemed calm (and progressively nervous as he sat next to Nazz.) _"He can't fool me." _Double D smiled. _"Kevin's been building up anger, and hiding it when Nazz is near him." _His smile turned to a frown. _"I hope he doesn't do anything foolish."_

"I see you are all new at being "proper," so I will show you the way to fold your napkin.

Double D was ahead of him though: he knew all about table manners.

"Can we just eat?" Eduardo jr whined.

"We haven't decided our orders yet." Vivian said.

"I will just have double-no, TRIPLE of whatever Double D's eating!" he said.

"…very well." Double D said. He lifted up his menu. Instantly, his face grew surprised, eyes wide and mouth agape. There was over 50 choices for foods: all of which where written so fancy, he could not even read them.

"Is it me, or does no one get this menu?" Kevin asked. Nazz nodded in agreement.

Koops seemed to have difficulty figuring which side was up or down.

Jimmy seemed a bit aggravated. "Oh come on!" he said. The others stopped what they where doing and looked at him. "Are you all that oblivious to fine dinning?"

No one responded.

"I rest my case." Jimmy said.

"I see you are adapting to your enviorment quickly." Double D said.

The waitress came back to their table.

"Have you de…"

"…cided on…

Eduardo jr slapped his head.

"Your orders?"

"Uh…" they all said, but Jimmy.

"I shall order the salad, a la grandee or course, perhaps some fine water, no ice." Jimmy said.

No one (not even Double D) fully understood his order. Come to think of it, the waitress even looked puzzled.

"Uh… okay." the waitress said.

"Do you have any soup?" Double D asked.

"Yes, as a…"

"…matter of fact…"

"…our best chef…"

"…is making…

"…some great soup!"

"I shall take some soup." Double D said. "Medium sized, please?"

"I'll take the soup too!" Eduardo jr said rather quickly. "Only super sized! And three of them!"

"Yes, sir." the waitress said.

"Uh… I'm cool, but maybe a glass of water?" Koops said.

"I'm feeln' for some steak." Kevin said.

"Ditto." Nazz said.

"May I have some salad?" Vivian asked. "Just a small?"

"Yes, I will…"

"…get them now…"

"Three super sizes?" Double D asked. "Are you positive you can handle it?"

"Hello? Yoshi in the house?" Eduardo jr asked proudly. "I could probably eat all three in a couple of seconds."

Kevin looked like he was ready to dish out an insult but remained silent.

Double D took the waiting time to open up his lab top. He quickly checked his mailbox. He had one message: Eddy from Frankly's.

He decided to check it out. He opened the mail.

"BANG BANG BANG! BOOM! BOOM!" Eddy's voice blasted over the lap top.

Double D noticed there where pictures of Eddy's head spinning on the window.

"What the-" Kevin stopped himself.

Double D slammed his lap top shut and cranked down the volume. His face was bright red. The _entire _dinning area stopped and was starring at him, including his friends.

Double D sank slowly into his seat. _"Eddy is going to pay for that…" _he noted himself.

"Excuse me?" a new voice asked. They looked and saw another person, presumably a waitress because of the apron. She was facing the opposite direction of the table looking into the kitchen.

"Hello?" Kevin asked.

"Oh, don't mind me." she said, still facing the kitchen. "I've just come to say we may be a while before we start serving food."

Eduardo jr whimpered and slid down on his seat eventually slipping onto the floor.

"Um… pardon me?" Double D asked.

"Yes?" the other waitress asked, still facing the kitchen.

"Pardon me, but it's impolite to face the opposing direction of your customers." Double D said.

"Oh! Pardon my manners!" the waitress said, turning around.

Every peach creek kid gasped in shock. Jimmy looked the most surprised. In a state of shock with a smile he was forcing upon his face he asked. "What are you doing here!"

"Unbelievable! It's… Sarah." Nazz said.

The waitress that faced them was indeed Sarah. She gave them a smile, but nothing more of a reaction.

"Sarah?" Jimmy asked, completely shocked.

Sarah didn't respond.

"Hello? Sarah?" Jimmy said.

"Huh?" Sarah asked. "Who are you talking to?"

"You, Sarah! It's us!" Jimmy said.

Sarah looked back with a raised eyebrow. "My name isn't Sarah. And what are you people talking about? I've never seen you before in my life."

Jimmy looked ready to faint. "But… how-"

"OH NO!" a shout came from the kitchen. "HOW COULD THIS BE!"

"Now what?" Kevin asked.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_For those of you who thought Sarah was here, you where right on the money. If you listen to the say the waitress talks in the game, she really does talk like that. Well, Please Review! _


	46. Chapter 46: Case of the Galley Pot

**Author's Notes: **_Yep, not too much to say. So, those of you who played the game obviously know where Jonny is now. But think about it: If Plank's with Double D's group, who knows how he's fairing?_

Chapter 46: Case of the Galley Pot

Naturally, Double D wouldn't leave a call for help unanswered. Sarah would have to wait for now.

"Who shouted?" he asked, as the rest of the group followed him into the kitchen.

"Hey, only authorized people can go back there." Sarah said, suspiciously following them.

There seemed to be some sort of trouble brewing (pardon the pun). The chef was who Double D identified as a species new to him: Cheep-Cheep. It looked very similar to a fish, only it was above group, in nearly Jimmy's height and with a chef's hat. The chef seemed the most distraught in the room.

There was four others In the room as well. The waitress that had greeted them before stood near the chef. There was a toad in there, who was dressed in a leather jacket with slightly long blonde hair and sunglasses.

There was a mouse, but taller. It was unmistakably male, judging by the tie and suitcase: a business man.

But the last one seemed the most curious. It looked like a penguin. Only this one was wearing a red bowtie, with a plaid suitcase as well. He held magnifying glass on his right flipper. Lastly, he was wearing a plaid hat, with a serious expression on his face.

"Wow. I didn't know Sherlock came here too, in penguin form." Kevin said.

"What happened?" Double D asked.

"My cooking pot's been stolen!" the chef cried out.

Double D recognized this voice to be the one that screamed. He raised an eyebrow. "That's it? My word, I assumed someone was dying!"

"Alright." the penguin said. "I will need a list of all four of your names."

"Uh… waitress?" the waitress said.

"Chef Shimi." the chef asked.

"How could you not know Zipp T?" the toad asked. He punched into the air. "The movie star?"

The penguin detective ignore the comment.

"Ratooey." the business mouse said.

"And you nine?" the penguin asked Double D's group.

_"Nine? Sarah is with us, but that only sums up eight. Who is-" _Double D answered his own thought by looking on the floor and spotting Plank in an upright position.

"I am Double D."

"Nazz, what's up?"

"Kevin. What is going on in here?"

"Jimmy."

"I'm _hungry_! -no wait! My name's-"

"I'm Koops."

"My name is Vivian."

"Sarah, sir."

The penguin looked over to Plank expecting a response.

"Sorry sir. This is an inanimate object." Jimmy said, taking Plank in his hands.

"Or is it?" the penguin asked, getting how own magnifying glass uncomfortably close to Jimmy.

"Can we get back to the stupid pot?" Zipp T asked.

"Yes, yes…" the penguin said. "Now as you all know, Chef Shimi has lost his cooking pot."

"Along with the food inside it!" the Chef said.

Eduardo jr collapsed on the floor.

"Is Hungry okay?" the penguin asked.

Eduardo jr groaned with his face still on the floor. With a muffled voice, he responded. "My name is-"

"Not now, Hungry." the penguin said. "Now may I say this case possess no challenge to me."

"And who exactly are you, Mr. Big shot?" Kevin asked.

"My name is Pennington. I'm coming home from a vacation. And by vacation I mean stopping crimes, solving mysteries, and sleuthing my way into history!" the penguin said.

"You sound like a good person to ask for in a tough spot." Double D said.

"Well, when I heard this atrocity would occur, I decided to take on the case. Sort of like a last hurrah before I have to truly go home." Pennington said. "But I digress…"

The detective penguin turned back to the "crime scene" before continuing.

"So, I hear that a pot containing a major amount of food has vanished? I see. And minus this group of whippersnappers-" Pennington was referring to Double D's group. "-that all of you where in this room when it was stolen! Now to examine the suspects…"

Pennington began to pace the room with both flippers behind his own back. The five suspects gave each other glares.

"Now… I assume that the chef wouldn't be stupid enough to steal his own pot: that's not possible." Pennington thought aloud.

"No kindling -sorry, I mean kidding." the chef said.

"You must know, the chef has a hard time speaking. This isn't his native language." Sarah said. Jimmy was very irresponsive about this entire event, still in state of shock.

"That leaves you three." Pennington said to Zip T, the waitress, and Ratooey.

"I don't have time to steal. I'm on a business trip." Ratooey said.

"Of course, who would not have guessed it by the brief case?" Pennington said. "I'm assuming all charges go on the company's account?"

Ratooey nodded.

"Then you would have no reason to steal what you could get for free…" Pennington said.

"Oh, this is so lame." Zipp T said.

"That's so true." Kevin said.

"This scene's for squares. I'm gonna go back to my cabin, 'cause I have a life to attend to-"

"A-ha!" Pennington said. "In an awful hurry to get back to your cabin, eh?"

"What do you mean by that?" Zipp asked defensively.

"I feel that we have the culprit. His name is Zipp Toad!" Pennington said.

Everyone expected Zipp to start yelling, but the waitress decided to do it for him.

"No way, he's…"

"Zip Toad, and…"

"like a big…"

"Movie star!"

"There's no…"

"reason for…"

"a rich guy…"

"to steal!"

"Of course." Pennington said. "The culprit is you then, Gluttonous woman!"

The waitress looked as though she wanted to beat the crap out of him.

"Gluttonous!" she asked, loosing her tendency to pause after every three syllables. "I weigh 45 pounds, thank you very much!"

Nazz looked a little wide eyed.

"Toads are very lightweight species." Double D said. "Compared to us, anyway."

"Of course. I was just practicing my accusations." Pennington said, trying to calm down the waitress.

"You stupid old geezer!" she shouted at him.

Pennington looked equally as angry. "I don't believe I deserved such a verbal thrashing."

"Alright, this is getting old. You're solving nothing by arguing. So stop acting like children and focus, unless you never want to see that cooking pot again." Kevin said.

"Stop mentioning food, I'm so hungry." Eduardo jr said.

"If someone will find my pot, I'll more then willingly feed you until you burst!" Chef Shimi said.

"Well, then we should go and find it, right?" Eduardo jr asked.

"Better then arguing, that's for sure." Double D said. _"We where supposed to have a nice train ride. Instead we're getting threats and crimes." _he thought.

"So, you've got a case on your hands, 'eh?" Eddy asked.

"Yes, but it's rather peculiar." Double D said. He and Eddy where communicating via a videophone on Double D's laptop. The rest of his own group minus Sarah has returned to their table.

"Yeah, yeah. I can figure it out, lemme at it." Eddy said.

Double D presented the case, describing the missing item, elapsed time, and current suspects.

"Lemme guess, it's that business guy." Eddy said.

"How do you figure?" Double D asked.

"They are not to be trusted. I know business, I'd know." Eddy said.

"Yeah, they are like cucumbers!" Ed interrupted, pushing Eddy out of the way to speak.

Eddy groaned off camera, then pushed Ed back.

Double D was a little embarrassed, but otherwise fine. It was just like old times again.

"Do you have any other evidence?" Goombella asked, somewhere off camera.

"None." Double D said.

"I strongly encourage looking around." she said.

"Thank you." Double D said.

"So, call us if ya need anything else?" Eddy asked.

"Will do." Double D said. He waved to Eddy, who waved back. Double D pushed a button and disconnected the signal.

"Why didn't you tell them about Sarah?" Nazz asked.

"She obviously has amnesia." Double D said. "That would have been too shocking for news on Ed's half."

"I wonder how she got it anyway." Kevin asked.

"If you recall that fateful day, our boats hit the storm, Sarah was the first of us all to hit the water." Double D said.

"Don't remind me." Jimmy said quietly.

"I don't precisely know what happened to her…" Double D said, closing his laptop. "Though I can only imagine what pain she went through. Right before she was transported, she had been in the water, for what: thirty seconds? She may have been drowning by that point. I fear that she was sent here so violently that he lost her memory."

"Poor Sarah. I hope it isn't permanent." Nazz said.

Jimmy sighed and looked onto the floor.

"Oh, am I interrupting?" Sarah asked, walking up to the group.

Jimmy looked back up. "What can you remember?"

"Pardon?"

"How much of your life can you remember?"

"What? Wait, who do you think you are, buster? What kinda scam are you pulling? I don't have to tell you anything about my personal stuff!" Sarah shouted.

"Well, she kept her personality intact at least." Kevin said. "Why couldn't of she lost _that _instead of her memory-ow!" he looked at Nazz again, who elbowed him yet again.

"I'm sorry if I offended you." Jimmy said.

"Now leave before I get security in here to-" Sarah stared walking away, but stopped. He lifted her shoe and looked at it's bottom.

"Ew-what's this?" she looked at some liquid she stepped in.

Eduardo jr walked up and slid his finger through the puddle on the floor, then popped it in his mouth. He took it out a second later. "It's soup."

"From the stolen pot. The culprit was here." Double D said. He noticed a few more drips and small puddles of soup, as in in a…

"Line. It's a trail." Double D said. "Not the brightest of criminals, it this one? I surmise our perpetrator awaits us at the end of this line."

Double D and his group started following it.

"Hey, where do you think your going? You haven't paid for your food yet!" Sarah shouted, following them.

They followed the trail of goo. It lead out of the door into the next cart, further down the hall, coming to a stop at a door.

"Cabin 3. The culprit's there." Double D stated.

Eduardo jr kicked the door. If forced open.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Nazz shouted.

On the other end was a toad, but unlike any other. This one was huge! It looked like this had just eaten his own mattress.

The others seemed speechless. The toad looked at them.

"Uh… why did you just strike my door open?" he asked.

"Listen, pal!" Kevin shouted, holding his finger up to the large toad's face. "A pot from the kitchen's been stolen. All of the food is gone. Ring a bell?"

The toad looked angry.

"Oh sure. A whole lot of food supplies goes missing, and you blame the fat guy. How original." the large toad said.

"The reason we have come here is because there is a route of food spots leading from the kitchen to this room." Double D said.

"Yeah, and It will take me forever to clean that all off!" Sarah shouted.

"You're a janitor too?" Jimmy sighed. "How did you ever end up-"

"Listen, creep. You have 'till three to shut up, or I will personally throw you off this train." Sarah said.

"Mind if we check out the room?" Eduardo jr asked.

"Uh… no?" the toad said quietly.

They spread out to search the room. As they started sifting through the bed, the couch, and the lamp stand, the toad started to shake in nervousness.

Double D reached the desk drawer. He grabbed the handle and slowly started to open it.

"Wait!" the toad shouted.

"So, someone's crackin' under the pressure, eh? Confess, you-" but he stopped himself before Nazz could elbow him.

"Good choice." Nazz said.

Double D opened the drawer.

"Aha." he said, holding a large pot.

"That's mine! I swear!" the toad shouted.

"Game over. The words "Chef Shimi" are imprinted on the rim." he said.

The large toad knew he was defeated. "Fine, I took it."

The cabin door opened. It was Pennington.

"Aha. As I suspected." he said.

The group glanced at him with sweat drops.

"Why'cha steal a pot?" Kevin asked.

"I was so hungry. I couldn't wait another moment!" the toad said.

"This is your first offense, so I'll let you off with a serious warning." Pennington said.

"So, can we go back and eat now?" Eduardo jr asked.

"I suppose so." Double D said.

"I've had just about as much as I can take of you people. Goodbye, sayonara, and have a good life." Sarah said. She ran out of the cabin, slamming the door shut. Jimmy attempted to follow, but Double D stopped him.

"We don't want her to be any more angry with us. We need to get her to calm down before we try to get her memory back." Double D said.

"That reminds me. If you all would be so kind as to follow me back to my cabin, I have something to discuss with you younger ones in private." Pennington said.

Vivian looked at Double D. He simply shrugged.

Pennington closed his door after allowing everyone into his cabin. "I have looked into your case."

Kevin looked a little worried. "How did you know about-"

"The conductor told me about your situation. You received a threat note?" Pennington asked.

"Yes. It's very concerning." Double D said.

"I see. Now, it demands you leave the train. The only time to leave the train before we arrive at Poshley Heights is a pit stop at Riverside station, for refueling. That would be at precisely sunset tomorrow. This is our deadline." Pennington said.

"Have you been able to think of any suspects?" Double D asked.

"Yes, I have come up with a possible list. But the most concerning are a family of Bomb-ombs rooming in cabin 8. Since the note claims it will be an explosion, I assume they may be linked." Pennington said.

"We'll look into that at once." Double D said.

**Author's Notes: **_Nothing to say this time. REVIEW!_


	47. Chapter 47: Dysfunctional Dinner

**Author's Notes: **_Alright, I'm back yet again._

_Really, AMX? Which one was your favorite?_

_Let's see… I suppose I don't have much to say at this point, so enjoy:_

Chapter 47: Dysfunctional Dinner

The sun was setting.

"So, I suppose we ought to meet the bomb-omb family in room 8?" Koops asked.

"Do we hall have to search?" Kevin asked.

"What?" Koops asked.

"Some of us are tired. We can take switch between hours. One of us will investigate one hour, then we'll switch off. This was, we can work and relax at the same time." Double D said.

"Okay, you mean like shifts?" Vivian asked.

"Precisely." Double D said.

"Alright. Ill take the first one." Koops said eagerly.

"Very well. Be careful, we don't know what to expect." Double D said.

Koops nodded, then proceeded out the door.

Double D walked over to the window. He watched as the large rock formations swiftly passed by. The sky lit a brilliant red by the sunset. The serene desert outside looked like a beautiful ocean of sorts as he watched. Vivian joined him beside the window.

_"I can't believe this has happened. I thought at first that I was doomed the second I came here, after such horrific battles and terrors. But we've all come a long way since we arrived. _

_I've seen a new world, a new culture, and new people. Strange. If you would have told me about this adventure one day before this occurred, I would have sent you to a doctor. But know it's like a part of me." _He was smiling as he was in his own thoughts. She looked to Vivian who as also smiling while looking to the sunset.

_"But none of these events seem to be more great then this. In such a terrible predicament, who would know I would meet such a wonderful person? She's helped me out, and I feel I have helped her. …but I wonder. What will become of her when this is all over? Will I… ever see her again?" _

"It's been a while since lunch." Double D said. "I suppose they're serving dinner."

"That sounds good." Vivian said. "I could use some."

Double D held her hand. She looked up at him. "We should go."

She blushed. "Okay, but I'm not sure they will have enough tables of six for-"

"Um…" Double D looked just as blushed. He looked like he was searching for the right words. "I meant the _two _of us."

Her face was red. "Oh…" she said. "Sure."

The two of them where looking strait into their eyes.

"Ahem." Kevin interrupted.

They snapped out of their trance. "Oh, um…" Double D said. They both laughed.

"I guess I'll go get ready." Vivian said, waking into a bathroom.

Double D walked to a desk.

Jimmy sat down on the couch, in a deep depression. He looked down on the floor.

Vivian came back out of the bathroom shortly. "Ready?" she asked.

"Yes. Shall we go?" Double D asked.

"Go where?" Eduardo jr asked.

"To get dinner." Double D said back.

"Cool. Count me in." Eduardo jr said.

"Uh…"Double D sighed. "We meant-"

"No need to be modest. I won't burden ya, 'k?" he asked. He proceeded out of the door. Vivian and Double D looked and exchanged shrugs before following.

That left Jimmy in the room. No one noticed him sitting alone. He sighed and reached into his pocket. He took a look at the two playing cards he took out.

_"The aces of Spades and Hearts." _It was the same pair that got him on the train. _"They have given me the change to see her again, but… it doesn't even seem to be worth it."_

Jimmy dropped both cards on the floor and held his face, sobbing quietly.

* * *

Nazz and Kevin where already at a table. It was pretty tranquil in the dinning hall now that the missing pot had been returned. There was only a few people eating. Otherwise, Sarah was sweeping the floor whilst the waitress assisted someone else's table. 

"It's nice, isn't it?" Nazz asked.

"What is?" Kevin asked.

"Just this place. I mean, we've had so many hard things to deal with in the past." she said.

"I know. The shipwreck, being separated-"

"Yeah, but I meant before that. But on Peach Creek." she said.

"Yeah… uh, but that's in the past." Kevin said.

Nazz sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know. I mean, I like the new you, and I like this place just fine but… It's not right. I feel like we should be back home, but we're not. It's like we're not supposed to be here, but we are." Nazz said. "It's complicated."

"I get it. You're homesick." Kevin said.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Nazz said.

"Well, it's not all that different." Kevin said. "We're finding each other, and things are going back to the way they where. And if you're not feeling that good, I'm here."

"Thanks Kev." Nazz said.

* * *

"So…" Double D tried to start a conversation. 

"So?" Vivian asked.

"I was wondering-"

They where interrupted by a loud crunching sound. They looked and saw Eduardo jr with an enormous watermelon (the uncut fruit) in his mouth. They watched him swallow it without any difficulty.

"My, doesn't that hurt?" Double D asked.

"Nope." Eduardo jr said, reaching for another watermelon. He opened wide and eat the whole melon whole.

"You would eat the table if you could." Double D said.

"Hm… nah. I dunno where it's been." Eduardo jr said.

Double D chuckled. "A chip off the old block."

"Yep. Where's the third melon?" Eduardo jr asked.

"Oh, dear…" Double D said as the yoshi reached for the third melon. "Quite an appetite. It reminds me of Ed's appetite." Double D said.

"Oh? Does he eat a lot?" Vivian asked.

"Yes, quite. He once ate his entire mattress." Double D said.

"Oh come on." Vivian clucked. "That can't be true."

"I assure you. One would be surprised about how much that one consumes." Double D said.

"Hmmm…" Vivian sighed, watch out of the window again.

"Is something wrong?" Double D asked.

"I don't know. It's just, I've been through a lot the past few days." Vivian said. "You don't know how much it means to learn that someone cares about you."

"I know you what you have gone through." he held a shoulder on Vivian arm. "But your sister is gone. You are with us. It's over."

"Sorry, what was that?" Eduardo jr asked.

_"That's right. I forgot I was the only one who knew about her traumatic past in the group." _Double D said.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about now." Vivian smiled.

Eduardo jr shrugged and resumed to stuffing himself.

* * *

"So…" Kevin ran out of things to say. 

"I suppose we leave. Maybe Koops needs help?" Nazz asked.

"I think he's fine." Kevin said. "C'mon, you haven't touched your plate yet?"

"I'll be alright. Would you mind if I go to our cabin for a second?" Nazz asked.

"Nope." Kevin said.

Nazz got up slowly. As she stood, facing away from Kevin, her face suddenly changed, eyes resuming a blue color.

_"I suppose it's time for a check up." _Beldam thought.

"Be right back, alright?" Kevin asked.

Beldam didn't look back.

Kevin raised an eyebrow. "What's with the silence all of a sudden?" Kevin asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Beldam said, perfectly replicating Nazz's voice. He walked back to the cabin without looking back at him.

* * *

As Nazz proceeded into the next hallway, she was cut off by someone cleaning the floor. She didn't care who it was, she just walked through the hall, bumping right into the person. 

"Hey!" Sarah shouted, revealing herself. "Look where your going, will ya?"

Beldam glared at Sarah with an evil tone.

"Aren't you Nazz?" Sarah asked. "That girl living with those other weirdoes and that creepy looser Jimmy?"

"The very one." Beldam replied with an evil tone.

"Hey, where your eyes always blue?" Sarah asked. I could have sworn earlier they where-"

"No, they have always been blue." Beldam said.

"Whatever. Could you tell them to back off?" Sarah asked.

"Hm…" Beldam said. "I never did like them much. I know how you feel, you know?"

Sarah looked confused. "Go on…" she said suspiciously.

"For example, have you noticed how meddlesome they are?" Beldam asked.

Sarah nodded.

"Oh, it drives me crazy." Beldam said.

"I feel bad." Sarah said. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Why, yes…" Beldam had her right where she wanted her. "Well, I don't want to burden you, because we've just met. But… can you meet me at the entrance to cabin 1 tonight?"

Sarah was a little nervous. "When?"

"About, say, midnight?"

"I suppose it is my duty to comply with the request of a passenger… okay, I'll be there." Sarah said.

"Good…" Beldam said. She walked down the hallway and into her cabin.

_"Not a part of my plan, but better. It doesn't hurt to have good help." _Beldam thought.

* * *

Kevin watched "Nazz" return to the table. He noticed her hair was messed up. For some reason, Nazz removed barrette or two. And her hair was in her face, concealing her eyes. 

"Uh, are you alright?" Kevin asked.

"Oh, I'm fine." Beldam said, imitating Nazz.

"Good." Kevin said.

Beldam looked at the food in front of her. It was her cue to eat. She picked up a fork and started quickly shoving it into her mouth.

"Whoa!" Kevin said. "What's with you?"

"Nazz" looked back up, with some grease dripping from her frown.

"What the heck?" Kevin asked. "Suddenly, your hiding your eyes, you've forgotten about table manners, and ya won't talk to me? Seriously, who are you, and what have you done with Nazz?"

He realized he must have said too much. At that last statement, she got up and faced him.

"Let's get this strait. I am Nazz. _I _am hungry. And what about my hair? Can't I wear it how I choose?" Beldam asked.

Kevin looked nervous. He wasn't ready to be smacked again in a public area.

"Okay, okay! You're right!" Kevin said.

"Nazz" backed off. She resumed her seat. "Wait, what are else are they serving?"

"The menu?" Kevin asked. "Well…" he started reading off a menu.

That was Beldam's cue. In a quick movement, her eyes turned back to Nazz's.

Nazz quickly brushed her hair as Kevin finished reading.

"Nazz? Now what are you doing?" Kevin asked.

"I wonder. How did my hair get all messed up? Was it like that?" Nazz asked.

Kevin growled and gritted his teeth.

"…and was I always covered in grease? My, what a mess. I'm going to the cabin to wash up." Nazz said.

Kevin waited for her to leave, then slammed his head on the table.

The waitress walked back to the table.

"I suppose…"

"That you are…"

"The last one?" the waitress asked.

"Yes." Kevin's muffled voice responded.

"Then I guess…"

"you are the…"

"the one to…"

"pay the bill." the waitress said, leaving a paper on the table.

Kevin groaned and slammed his head into his plate.

* * *

Vivian looked over to the table where Kevin was. 

"Hey, what is with Kevin?" she asked.

Double D looked over to Kevin, who had his face buried in some mashed potatoes and gravy.

They walked over to him. "Kevin, are you alright?" Double D asked.

"Uh…." Kevin's reply came from under the food.

"Hey." Eduardo jr got next to Kevin. He pointed to the food his face was buried in. "Are you gonna finish that?"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_So, is someone seeing something going on here or what? Things will get pretty rocky from here on out. So, enjoy._


	48. Chapter 48: Cabin 4

**Author's Notes: **_Ah, and yet another part rolls into the story._

_No problem whatsoever, KukiWally4evuh._

_So, without nothing left to say, let's get on with the story._

Chapter 48: Cabin 4

After dinner, they returned to their cabin. The sun was barley visible over the sandy horizon.

"What have we found?" Double D asked.

"I wasn't able to discover much." Koops said. "I only found out that the Bomb-omb family in room eight has no responsibility for the threat note."

"You managed to dismiss three possible suspects." Double D said, rubbing his chin. "That's a good start. What did Pennington say after that?"

"He said it's getting late. And that one's mind is too hindered by exhaustion. He said to get a decent night sleep, then kick it in high gear tomorrow." Koops said.

"We still need to search." Double D said.

"Yeah. How can we sleep knowing very well that there is a madman aboard this train?" Kevin asked.

"We should send out another group member on a shift." Double D said.

For the first time in hours, Jimmy got up from the couch.

"I will go." he said calmly.

"Jimmy?" Nazz asked. "Are you sure you want to-"

But the sound of their door shutting finished her sentence.

Jimmy looked down as he walked.

_"I suppose a walk will help clear my mind. …hopefully, I'll meet Sarah." _he thought.

The hallways where quiet now. Most of the passengers had gone back to their cabins for the night.

* * *

Sarah was the only one in the dinning cart. The waitress had retired to her room for the night. The store nearby had it's lights off with a closed sign. No doubt, the shopkeeper also went to bed. The lights in the kitchen, however, remained on. The determined chef spent all of his time creating and testing new dishes. 

_"Hm… It's already been over a week, hasn't it?" _she thought. _"It feels like just yesterday when I arrived…"

* * *

_

**_Flashback_**

_"Oh dear…" some voice said out._

_Sarah couldn't see anything. But she could tell that her eyes where wide open. _

_"Dear, can you hear me?" the same voice asked._

_"Yes, I can! But I can't see!" she said._

_"Oh my. You're blind!" the voice said._

_"Where am I? Who are you…" Sarah asked._

_" We are on the Excess Express, the train that connects Rougeport to Poshley Heights. I'm it's conductor." the voice said. "Who are you?"_

_Sarah came to a startling realization. "I… don't know."_

_"Amnesia too… oh dear, this is worse then I thought." the conductor said._

_"How did I get here?" Sarah asked._

_"I found you in Cabin 4. I can't explain it but… you where soaking wet, in a puddle of salt water. More bizarre yet, I found out that the puddle of water had come from your lungs."_

_"I was drowning in a train?" Sarah was baffled._

_"Here's something I don't get at all. You where drowning. But we found out after testing that the water was forced from your lungs. Someone saved you…" _

_"Saved me? Who-"_

_"Nobody knows. No one was rooming in Cabin 4, and no one was inside when we found you." the conductor said. "No one has ever been in there since one of the passengers died in there once."_

_"Chilling." Sarah said. "I could have been the second one to die in there?"_

_"Yes… but something saved you." the conductor said._

_**End Flashback

* * *

**_

Sarah recalled after a few hours, she gained her eyesight. The conductor offered her a home in the train, and she showed her gratitude to it by working there. At least until she could get enough money to live on her own to go find her memory.

But now that she got to know everyone in it, and how they all offered a comfortable home, she wanted to stay. It was the only home she could remember.

But those new residents, the ones in cabin 5, started to seriously get on her nerves.

_"That looser named "Jimbo" or whatever is the worst of them all." _She thought._ "I wish I could get rid of that pest once and for all!"

* * *

_

Jimmy found himself in the blue hallway (with cabins 6,7,8, and the door to the storage room guarded by the conductor).

"Excuse me, sir?" the conductor asked.

"Yes?" Jimmy asked.

"Are you with the group that got the threat?" the conductor asked.

"Yes, sir." Jimmy said.

"Then I might just have a clue for you." he said. "Earlier, when I was handing out blankets for the passengers, I noticed there wasn't enough."

"Oh?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes. Before we left, we made a full count of the blankets. And without anyone else going inside the storage room, we delivered them _all _to all of the passengers. I ended up giving out the last one before I got one. And since there was a blanket for each passenger, that means that there is an un-ticketed person here." the conductor said.

"And you believe this one is…" Jimmy said.

"The perpetrator." the conductor said.

"Oh, and before I go, I just wanted to know…" It was Jimmy's chance to gain more info about Sarah.

"How long has Sarah been in your staff?"

"Oh, a little over a week now." The conductor said. "She has a strange story about her arrival."

"Really?" Jimmy was intrigued. "Can you tell me?"

"I suppose so." the conductor said. He explained how Sarah was found, and that someone saved her, but ran before anyone found out their identity.

"My…" Jimmy covered his mouth. "I can't believe it."

"It was a bad scene. But hopefully, she can recover her memory soon." the conductor said.

"Thank you, sir." Jimmy said.

* * *

As or the missing blanket, Jimmy decided to try checking out the room Sarah was found: Cabin 4. 

Jimmy reached to knock on the door. There was no response.

"Hello?" he asked.

There didn't appear to be any light on inside.

_"Of course. No one has roomed in here for 10 years." _Jimmy thought. He decided there was no point in waiting, so he opened the door himself.

The room was pitch black. He walked in. Jimmy was a little nervous about going in, so he reached for the light switch. He nudged the switch with his shoulder, because he found it grotesque to touch the cobwebs with his own hands.

Nothing.

_"There's no power in here?" _Jimmy asked.

He took a chair and used it to hold the door open. There was no way he would inspect in the dark.

He checked the beds first. If he was going to find blankets, it would be a good place to start.

It was bizarre. Unlike any other room in the entire train, this was the only room that gave him any discomfort. There had been a death, and another near death to the last visitors inside, so who knew how this would turn out.

"Uh…" Jimmy decided enough was enough. "Okay, that's enough of a search, I guess I should check cabin 3 instead-"

He watched in terror as the chair moved out of the doorway and back into the room. The door slammed shut, closing off the lights.

Jimmy squeaked in terror and ran for the door. He grabbed hold of the handle and wildly shook it.

"_Locked! But these doors only lock if you use a key? What the heck's going on!"_

Jimmy stopped his futile effort and fell down on the bed.

Only the light from the full moon shone. That is, when it wasn't blocked by a distant mountain.

He watched his terrorized face reflected in a mirror on a desk whenever the moon did shine.

Then darkness, then is frightened face, then darkness. Only the sound of the train running down the tracks could be heard.

The moon came into visibility yet again, but this time, he saw a different face starring at him from the mirror.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jimmy shouted. He shot up from the bed, forgetting it was a bunk bed, slammed his head, and knocked himself out…

* * *

Double D couldn't sleep, as usual. He looked at the clock on the laptop be left recharging: 11:55 pm. 

He wondered why he couldn't sleep.

Everything seemed fine. To his left was Kevin snoring on the top bunk, Koops in a deep sleep on the bottom. Vivian slept peacefully beside him. Nazz was also sleeping. Eduardo jr beside her, on the couch, was lying on his back with a stomach 3 times it original size.

And…

_"Wait a moment? Shouldn't of Jimmy returned by now? He was only supposed to stay out for an hour. That was 3 hours ago." _

Double D got up.

_"I suppose I best not awaken anyone else." _he thought. He sighed, then walked out of the cabin unannounced.

* * *

"Hey kid, wake up, you're hogging the bed!" a voice awoke Jimmy. 

Jimmy's eyes flashed open. He was starring into the darkness of the cabin.

"Oh my head." Jimmy said. "What the heck…"

The moon flashed in the cabin, showing his a transparent face looking down on him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jimmy attempted to shoot out of the bed (and inevitably slam himself into unconsciousness, but the transparent person grabbed Jimmy by the retainer. He fell back into bed.

"Not again, kid." the person said.

Jimmy realized that it was a toad. One with no feet. Instead, a wispy tail took their place.

"Are-you-a-ghost!" Jimmy asked.

"Yep." the ghost said proudly. "My mortal name's irrelevant now, so you can call me Ghost T. Now, why are you in my cabin?"

"Uh…." Jimmy didn't respond. His face was even paler then usual.

The ghost chuckled. "What, you never seen a ghost before?"

Jimmy slowly shook his head.

"Figures." the ghost said. "So, what are you doing in my cabin?"

"I'm… looking for a criminal?" Jimmy asked.

"And you figure the room where a passenger died 10 years ago was a good place to start?" Ghost T asked.

"Well, I have a friend." Jimmy said.

"I guess we better sit down." the ghost said. Jimmy sat on the bed, with Ghost T beside him. Jimmy whimpered and inched from the ghost.

Now, would your friend be a red head girl who was found nearly a week ago drowning in here?"

"Yes! Did you-"

"She was freaking me out." the ghost said. "There she was, having the nerve to try and become a ghost right in my room. Sorry, but I'm the only ghost in here, and I don't need another roommate. So, I decided to save this girl."

"Then a ghost saved her?" Jimmy asked.

"If you put it that way." Ghost T said. "When I heard someone coming to the room, I figured the medics could deal with it, so I vanished."

"Thanks for saving her." Jimmy said.

"Eh, whatever." the ghost said.

"But she lost her memory." Jimmy said.

"Well, I can't help her out there. Amnesia's out of my jurisdiction." Ghost T said.

Jimmy sighed. "Do you know anything about any criminal on this train?"

"Nope." the ghost said.

"Or maybe just a missing Blanket?" Jimmy asked.

"I suppose so." the ghost said. "The conductor anciently left one here, forgetting about the fact that no one's here, aside from me."

"Thanks." Jimmy said. Jimmy suddenly realized hoe late it was. He looked at his watch. "I better get back to my cabin, it's a minnute to midnight!"

"Wait, can you do me a favor?" Ghost T asked.

_"Uh oh… I don't like where this is going…" _Jimmy thought. _"But I better not anger a ghost!"_

"Sure." Jimmy said, faking a smile.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_More twists, as usual. Most of you readers probably can already guess what will happen next. If you don't, expect more of my twists! Some may surprise you, that's for sure. Please REVIEW!_


	49. Chapter 49: Secret Meeting

**Author's Notes: **_Oh, just so you know, if you didn't get it, the Ghost in cabin 4 was the ghost of a toad. Just so there's no confusion._

_Now, yet another twisting piece of the story comes at ya:_

Chapter 49: Secret Meeting

Nazz's eyes opened wide, now blue.

She arose from the bed like a mummy would arise from a coffin. Without any sound, she pushed aside the blanket and set her feet on the floor.

She looked around: aside from the fact that Double D and Jimmy where absent, nothing seemed amiss.

Beldam, in complete control, kicked silently on the floor, and floated an inch in the air.

She floated over Vivian. _"Oh, how I just want to finish her now…" _she thought sinisterly.

_"But then everyone else would notice me. Oh well, another day… soon…" _Beldam placed her hand on Vivian forehead.

Vivian looked like she was having a nightmare. Her face gave off a look of anguish, and she was whimpering softly, tossing to and fro.

_"I'll bet she's prophesized what is to come." _a smirk crosser Nazz's (Beldam's) face.

_"And she'll be too afraid to tell anyone. Of course, it will be too late when she says something. The fool." _

Beldam removed her hand from Vivian's head. She started floating away. As she reached the door, her figure dissolved.

Vivian suddenly awoken. She was panting heavily.

No one noticed her abrupt movement. She got up slowly.

_"I have to follow!" _she thought.

Vivian proceeded into the door. She reached for the handle, but instead of turning it, turned herself into shadow, sinking right through the door and into the opposite side.

* * *

Jimmy walked out of the haunted Cabin. His face was different, though. He looked down on the floor, with both arms hanging lifelessly. 

He looked up.

_"I wish I didn't have to do this." _Jimmy thought. He proceeded down the hallway, through the dinning kart door.

The second that door closed, a figure materialized at the doorway of Cabin 5. "Beldam", eyes glowing blue now, started floating soundlessly down the corridor. Her figure reached the door leading into the next cart, where she dissolved again.

Ten seconds later, Vivian's form popped out of the door (the door didn't open, she flew right through it). She raced down the hallway, passing cabins 4 and 3, before running right through the door "Beldam" took.

* * *

_"Bingo. Everything is as it should be." _Beldam thought as she approached cabin 1. Just as she promised, Sarah was waiting outside of the cabin. 

Sarah turned around and saw who she believed to be Nazz, floating in midair.

"Nazz? How are you-"

"I'll explain inside." Beldam said. She grabbed Sarah's. Sarah let gout a yelp as she was pulled through the door (literally.)

Sarah gasped as she landed her feet on the floor inside cabin 1.

Nazz also landed on the floor.

Sarah had no time to ask what was going on. She saw a person standing in the room.

"Zipp T?" Sarah asked. "Okay, Nazz. Why and_ how_ did you just transport me in Zipp T's cabin?"

Beldam didn't respond to the question, but glared right at Zipp T. "Is everything locked?"

"Yes, yes." Zipp T said. "Now can I turn back?"

"You will stay in that form until ordered!" Beldam barked.

"Yes, master." Zipp said.

"_Master?" _Sarah shouted. "Okay, will you please tell me what this is all about?"

Beldam chuckled. "I suppose we must tell our newest member about this…"

* * *

Double D looked around the train. 

_"Empty. I can't believe this…" _Double D thought. He leaned on the side of a wall. He noticed the walls being blue, so he knew he was in the cart with cabins, 6, 7, and 8.

He looked around. "I must have missed something. How could Jimmy just vanish. He couldn't of left the train…"

Fear struck Double D. _"Oh my word." _he covered his mouth. _"Could he have jumped off? …impossible, I know he's been seriously depressed, but he wouldn't have… would he?" _

He punched the wall he was leading on, and fell. _"No… maybe he just went back to the cabin… yes, that's it. He-"_

Double D watched a door open.

"Quit the banging, please. I'm trying to rest." Pennington said. Double D almost laughed, for in replacement of his usual hat, he was wearing a pink pajama hat with a pom-pom.

"Oh, sorry." Double D said, blushing. "Oh, there is something I need to tell you. Jimmy; you remember the timid one? He is missing."

Pennington sighed. "Yet another case for the penguin with the improbably large brain."

Another door opened, only this one was Jimmy. He was walking slowly, actins as if he didn't see Double D or Pennington. He walked right into the storage cart (the conductor, who was usually guarding it had retried for the night).

"Case closed." Pennington said. "Now, I am just going to-"

Double D grabbed Pennington by the flip and pulled him. Pennington made a chirp as he was dragged with Double D through the door.

The room's lights where dim, but enough to see Jimmy rummaging through crates.

Double D and Pennington crouched behind a crate.

"We should grab him now." Pennington whispered.

"No." Double D whispered back. "Take him now, and we will loose the opportunity to discover why he is here."

They saw Jimmy continue to knock over crates and boxes.

Double D noticed Jimmy reach down into a crate and pull out something.

"What is that?" Pennington whispered.

Jimmy got back up and proceeded back to the door.

"Can we jump him now?" Pennington whispered.

Double D shook his head. As he watched Jimmy run though the door, he realized what he was carrying. A very old looking book.

Pennington, however wasn't able to contain himself anymore. He jumped out screaming, only to hit the door that abruptly slammed in his face. He groaned down and slid to the floor.

"Pennington!" Double D shouted.

"I'm alright." Pennington said. He got back up slowly. "Uh… I need some sleep."

He waddled his way over to the door and shook the handle.

"LOCKED!" Pennington shouted.

"It must not open from the inside." Double D sighed. "I guess we're stranded."

"That makes three of us." another voice added.

Double D looked up. "Who's there?"

Pennington took out his magnifying glass from inside his hat and waved it in the air like weapon. "Uh… who dares to challenge the penguin with the-"

"Yeah, yeah." the voice said. It was identifiably female. "I've heard it already."

Something about Pennington's size, fell from the rafters. The sound of high heels clanks as the figure landed. It's body what white, and furry. It was wearing red high heels and a black mask. But the most identifiable attribute of this one was that her tail was long and curled into the shape of a heart.

Double D recognized this person. "Ms. Mowz!"

"Heh…" Ms Mowz seemed quite amused. "Surprised to see me?"

"You know this woman?" Pennington asked.

"How did you get here?" Double D asked.

"Crazy story, really." Ms. Mowz said, sitting down on a crate. The other two sat down as well, and listened to her story unfold…

* * *

Vivian lost Nazz as she rounded a corner. Vivian sighed from being tired. 

As she sat down in the corridor, she heard a strange thud sound.

He looked up. It sounded like wood hitting something.

"Hmmm." Vivian shook her head, hearing the wooden sound again. She stopped and raised an eyebrow.

Vivian reached inside of her hat, and pulled out something wooden.

"What in the world?" Vivian asked. She saw it as a plank of wood. On it was a drawn face, made of crayon.

"Isn't this that wooden thing that Double D and his friends call "Plank?" How did it get into my hat?" Vivian asked.

He looked down on it's face.

_"Wait a second. I don't remember it looking like that before." _Vivian thought. _"Before, the face drawn on this was smiling."_

But instead of it's smile, it looked as though it was frowning, with eyes changed into a more angsty expression.

"This is bizarre." Vivian said.

But she silenced herself. She could hear a voice coming from a nearby cabin.

Vivian dropped Plank on the floor and looked to the number: "001"

"This must be it." Vivian said, getting up from the floor.

Before she started walking, she saw Plank on the floor in an upright position. Vivian gasped. It's face changed again when she wasn't looking. Now It's eyes where half closed, one with a raised eyebrow and it's mouth tilted downwards.

"You're scarring me." Vivian said quietly. She picked up the wooden object, and crept towards the door to cabin 1. It didn't feel right, but she could hear voices…

* * *

"Wait…" Sarah said. "Run that by me again?" 

"Zipp T isn't really, Zipp T. I suppose we should hide his true form forever." Beldam said.

Zipp T did nothing.

"That's your cue!"

Zipp T was suddenly surrounded by purple dust. When it cleared, a new figure appeared. One in a white sheet…

* * *

_"Doopliss!" _Vivian thought while starring through the keyhole. _"I should have know he would show up again."

* * *

_

"Where's the real Zipp T?" Sarah asked.

"Off shooting a movie at some big time studio." Doopliss said. "He was never really here."

"And why are you pulling this?" Sarah asked.

"You see, little waitress… I have something to say about those people in cabin 5." Beldam said.

"Oh…" Sarah shuddered.

"You see. They are nothing but pure trouble." Beldam said. "They are planning to do horrible things."

"I should have known." Sarah said.

* * *

"That liar! Why is Nazz selling us out?" Vivian asked.

* * *

"They are trying to pull a robbery of the train's fine passengers." Beldam said. "When we found out, we decided to stop them. So I entered their group as an undercover person. And now, we have decided to put a plan to action to stop them." 

"I'm up for it. As long as I can teach that freak Jimmy a lesson." Sarah said.

"Now, here's the plan." Beldam started.

* * *

Vivian was ready to burst in. But before she tried to phase through the door, she felt Plank escaping her hands. It landed on the floor in a upright position. 

Vivian gasped and grabbed Plank.

* * *

Beldam suddenly turned around and faced the door. "We've been followed!" 

"What?" Sarah asked. "Did they figure us out?"

"This can't be good." Doopliss said.

Beldam laughed, and faded through the door. She appeared seconds later, holding Vivian in a choke-hold. Vivian was gasping, swinging her arms trying to break free.

"A spy." Sarah said. "From cabin 5."

Beldam laughed. "Oh, how long I have waited for this moment." Vivian's pain amused Beldam's sadistic and cold heart.

"Help…" Vivian choked as she struggled.

"Goodbye, foolish inferior." Beldam said.

"Goodbye yourself!" Vivian said. She wrapped her tail around Beldam and started to strangle her. Beldam, caught be surprise, released Vivian. It was her change to run. Vivian shouted and approached the door.

**"Solidify!" **Beldam shouted, pointing to Vivian.

Vivian screamed as she flashed blue. In the next second, Vivian's entire body had turned blue. Her face of terror was printed onto her own face. She was caught in a running position. And she was completely still.

"What did you do?" Sarah asked.

"Used a solidify spell. When used with my powers, I can freeze my target. Turn them to stone. And the effects stay forever, unless I fix it myself." Beldam said.

Beldam touched Vivian's face, stroking her chin. "I want to finish her now, but we may need her as bait."

Vivian's stone body dropped Plank, which landed on the floor.

"What's _this_ piece of junk?" Beldam asked. She shrugged, and opened the door to the cabin. She gave a hard toss and threw Plank out of the doorway. She watched it hit the wall and crash on the floor. In a sort of satisfaction, she telepathically shut the door.

"Put her in the closet." Beldam ordered. Doopliss nodded and pulled Vivian's statue into a doorway, where his terrified figure faded into the darkness of the closet.

"And you. Our mission has begun now. We have to act fast, before the others realize what we did to Vivian. I need you to do something for me now." Beldam said.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Yep. So now, things are starting to get seriously dangerous. _

_As for why I put Ms. Mowz into the chapter suddenly, I decided yet another twist would be good. Besides, I haven't even mentioned her in my story since chapter 9, so I figured it would be a decent surprise._

_And as for Plank's sudden interactions... uh, I'll wait for the readers to judge that._

_As per usual, please review._


	50. Chapter 50: Out of Business

**Author's Notes: **_Sorry for the slight delay. As for why Plank has been acting weird… you'll have to see why he's been freaky. _

_But for now, enjoy this next one:_

Chapter 50: Out of Business

The sun rose over the sea of desert.

"HEY, WAKE UP!" Eduardo jr shouted.

Everyone got up groaning.

"What's up, little dude?" Nazz asked.

"Daddy, and Jimmy, and Viv!" the little yoshi shouted. "Where did they go?"

"Hey, you're right. This isn't cool." Kevin said.

"But where could they have gotten to?" Koops asked.

"I dunno, but I wanna!" Eduardo jr jumped up and down excitedly.

"Maybe it's the threat guy." Kevin said angrily. "How did he manage to get them right in the night!"

"The guy's clever, I'll give him that." Koops sighed.

Their door burst open suddenly. Double D stood on the other end, with a very ticked off face. His hat was tilted to one side, showing a little bit of black messy hair.

"What happened to you?" Kevin asked.

"I got locked in the storage cart all night!" he said.

"How'd cha get in there?" Eduardo jr asked.

He quickly explained how he and Pennington followed Jimmy in, then got locked out.

"Oh. You mean he wasn't with you?" Kevin asked.

"Then what?" Eduardo jr asked.

"Well, I met someone in there, which brings me to my next point." Double D said.

"I suppose that's my cue." a female voice said. Ms. Mowz walked into the room causally. "Long time, no see."

"Ms. Mowz?" Nazz asked. "What in the world are you doing here?"

"You know her?" Kevin asked.

"We met way back in Hooktail's Castle." Koops said.

"It's a blast from the past, kid." Ms. Mowz said.

"So, what _are _you doing here?" Nazz asked.

"Doing what I do best." Ms. Mowz said, rather slyly. "I went on to search for badges. I wasn't planning on staying for long, just checking out storage before we left the city. But someone locked me in, and I've been a stowaway ever since. And now that we have that out of the way… what are _you _doing here?"

"Trying to discover the location of the next crystal star." Double D said. "We know it to be at Poshley Heights."

"Still collecting those stars?" Ms. Mowz asked. "Sounds like a grand treasure hunt you're going on here."

Double D gasped. "Where is Vivian?"

"We don't know. She vanished overnight." Kevin said.

"And you didn't look for her!" Double D shouted, shaking Kevin's shoulders.

"Hands off!" Kevin said. Double D released Kevin. "Seriously, we just found out five minutes ago."

Double D looked dead serious. "Split up. Search every corner of this train. _Find her." _

He ran out of the door and slammed it behind him.

"Hey!" Eduardo jr shouted, running after him.

"Yes?" Double D asked.

"I want to tag along." Eduardo jr said. "I need to help you out."

"Very well. Let's get going."

* * *

"Shouldn't you be returning to your friends?" Ghost T asked Jimmy. 

Jimmy looked down on the floor."

"Alright, look. I let you spend the night here so you didn't have to wake them up, but it's time to leave." the ghost said impatiently.

"My friend, the one named Sarah. She's miserable." Jimmy said. "But somewhere in that anger rests the Sarah I once knew, and I have to save her."

* * *

"So, ya need me again?" Eddy asked over the laptop. "People can't resist me." 

Koops decided to stay in cabin 5, and speak to those back at Rougeport.

"I've just come to check in." Koops said. "How are things?"

"Oh!" Eddy said. "I went over to Frankie's pad, that's the leader of that syndicate. Well, I figured, because we're tight, that I could get some help setting up a scam. Good idea, right?"

"Uh…"

"Yeah, smart!" Eddy answered himself. "So now, I've got myself a ticket back to Glitzville. I'm gonna spend the next few days waiting for you up there. You know, check up on da guys there?"

"Sounds nice. Tell them I said hi." Koops said.

"Can do." Eddy said.

"And the others?" Koops asked.

"Lesse…" Eddy said. "Flurrie's spend'n 24/7 fixing her appearance for your return. I'm guess she'll be ready by about then, too. Uh… Bobbery's been out sailing for a while. He's got Ed with him, trying to teach 'em how to be a sailor. The prof's got himself buried to his head in books, which really isn't that many books, it is? Um… Rolf's kinda depressed lately, but he won't tell me why. That Mario guy's training or something. You know him, weird. Last night, he was asked for an interview, but he jumped right over them. Seriously, they even quoted his "Yahoo!" when he jumped past them!"

"Well, that's Mario for you." Koops said.

"And Goombella. Oh boy, she's trying to catch up with all her school work. Would ya believe it's actually fall here instead of summer like in our home? Turns out she's in a little trouble, because her principal thinks she's skipping."

"Oh boy." Koops sighed.

"No kiddin'." Eddy said. "I mean, smart, a strong fighter, unafraid of the rules… she's so-"

Eddy stopped himself when he saw Koops laughing.

"Ha, ha, ha." Eddy said. "Laugh it up, turtle boy."

Koops stopped.

"So, how are things there?" Eddy asked.

"No so good." Koops said. "Jimmy and Vivian are both missing. And we haven't solved the threat yet."

* * *

Nazz watched Kevin running down the hallways. 

"Jimmy?" Kevin asked. He ran to the door of cabin 7.

There was no response. He quickly ran to cabin 8.

"Hey, fluffy!" he shouted, opening the door.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

The sudden scream caused Kevin to slam the door shut, and turn around with a red face.

"What was that?" Nazz asked.

"I didn't see anything, I swear!" Kevin said.

"Excuse me, sir and madam. I believe I have just cracked this case open." Pennington said, walking in.

"Oh, it's you again." Kevin said.

"Have you found out any news?" Nazz asked.

"Yes, I have. It is a very concerning note. Please follow me." he said. They followed the penguin back into his cabin.

They noticed Ratooey, the business mouse on a couch with his face buried in his hands.

"What's his problem?" Kevin asked.

"That's what troubles me." Pennington said. "Now please present your case."

"Oh, it's a travesty!" Ratooey exclaimed. "My suitcase has been stolen!"

"Suitcase? Like where they have them handcuff themselves to top secret stuff?" Kevin asked.

"More or less." Ratooey said. "And in it was my company possession… my nitro syrup formula."

"What is that?" Nazz asked.

"My prototype hot sauce." Ratooey said.

"That's it? Someone took some food again. I'll bet it was that big dude again." Kevin said.

"No, that's not the worst part. This prototype is very dangerous if in the wrong hands. In conjunction with gold, and scallop shells, the results would be explosive…"

"How explosive?" Nazz asked.

"Enough of a blast to clear out a city block." Ratooey said.

"And it was legal to take it aboard a passenger train?" Kevin asked.

"I'm going to be _so _fired." Ratooey said.

"And this is exactly what that threat letter meant." Pennington said. "The perpetrator must be the one behind it. I put this together because of reports of missing sea-shell earrings and a golden ring."

"When did the bag loose your sight?" Nazz asked.

"Last night." Ratooey said.

"Hm… you realized that the bag was missing this morning, though you defiantly had it last night. And this train hasn't stopped at any time in the time intervening. So, judging from the threat note's time limit, I'm assuming whoever is responsible is still on board. Dusk is our deadline."

"Can you please not say the word _dead?" _Ratooey sighed.

"We need to go find this perp now." Nazz said. "It's a race against the clock."

"Then we have no time to loose." Kevin said, racing back into the hallway.

"Hey, Kevin. I'm just going to go back to the room to see if Jimmy or Vivian got back yet."

"Okay." Kevin said.

Nazz proceeded towards her room, only to suddenly veer off and run into a different cabin.

* * *

"You have done fine work." Beldam said to Sarah. "You have made me proud to bring you in." 

"Thank you Nazz." Sarah said. "But, why did you have me steal that suitcase?"

"Don't worry about that right now." Beldam said. "I suppose that's all of the work we need done for now."

"I guess I'd better get back to my job." Sarah said.

"Good." Beldam sighed. "Just make sure that no one finds out about us."

"Alright." Sarah walked out of the room and shut the door.

"But Beldam." Doopliss turned to her when Sarah was out of earshot. "What's the harm of just telling' the girl your really possessing Nazz."

"That would just complicate things. The simpler the plan is, the better." Beldam said sinisterly.

"When do you want me to set this off?" Doopliss asked, holding the suitcase.

"Right as the Excess Express begins to depart Riverside station when we reach it at sunset. That way, they will either take our bait and stay on the train when it blows, or they can get off and forget the star. Either way, it's a win deal."

"You're good at this." Doopliss said.

"Now, they might eventually search this cabin. Lock the closet where Vivian is, but leave the ingredients in there. Now, I'll just go on back to the group and pretend nothing's going on. You need to hide. And stay hidden, we can't afford any mistakes."

"Alright." Doopliss said. He watched Beldam leave the room, then opened the closet door, quickly placing the suitcase along with a golden ring and sea shells. Though in his quick haste, he failed to notice a piece of paper escape the suitcase, landing in the floor of his own cabin. He walked away from the room in Zipp T. form, as if nothing had even occurred.

* * *

Sarah proceeded down the hallway with her broom. 

"Sarah!" another voice added.

"Oh no." Sarah groaned.

Jimmy ran to her. "Sarah, please. Listen to me, I have to tell you something."

"I'm listening." Sarah said, tapping her right foot.

"You need to believe me. You are friends with us in cabin 5. You knew us before you lost your memory."

"Maybe earlier, I would have believed you. But I was warned about your lies." Sarah said.

"Who?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't tell strangers personal stuff. You already know-"

"Please, I'm begging you!" Jimmy said. "I might be able to help you get your memory back, just listen!" Jimmy held out a friendly hand to touch her shoulder.

"Hands off, creep!" Sarah reached and grabbed Jimmy arm. In the next second, he was suddenly lifted into the air. Sarah spun him over her shoulder with a battle cry and whacked him against the wall.

Jimmy was clearly saddened, because he started to cry.

"Aw, little baby's crying?" Sarah asked imposingly.

"Come on… this isn't Sarah. I want her back." Jimmy said.

"You clearly don't know me, do you?" Sarah asked.

Jimmy tried to get up. But as he approached Sarah, she grabbed him arm and forced him into the air. She gave him another spin, but pinned him against a window.

Jimmy realized just how bad things where when he could see his and Sarah's reflections in the window. His face covered in tears, and Sarah's like a vicious monster.

"Just give it up, kid. I have work to do, and somewhere around here, I'm sure those other losers are looking for you."

Jimmy closed his eyes. "It looks like I may have to knock some sense into you."

"What are you talking about?" Sarah asked.

"I didn't want to have to do this." Jimmy said. He kicked behind him, forcing Sarah off of him. He fell into a kneeling position, and turned back to Sarah.

"Lookin' for a fight?" Sarah asked.

"No, this is the last thing I wanted things to be." Jimmy said. "I've grown tougher since you knew me before."

"Just put 'em up!" Sarah shouted.

Jimmy got up and held his hands out, ready to fight.

_"I can't use my hammer, or I might hurt her. I need to go hand to hand." _Jimmy thought.

Sarah decided to taunt him by doing the same.

Jimmy closed his eyes and yelled out a battle cry, charging towards her.

He struck a punch, only to be deflected by a defensive movement. Jimmy was shocked to see her move so quickly.

She grabbed him and forced him onto the ground. She grabbed him leg and started twisting.

Jimmy shouted, and spun on the floor until she let go.

Both where sweating, but neither would give up the fight.

Sarah jumped him suddenly, and forced him upwards to hit a light hanging on the wall.

Jimmy shouted and fell down. Sarah charged him.

He found his chance and kicked. Sarah tripped and fell onto the ground beside him.

But Sarah wasn't down yet. She grabbed him, growling. They began to spin down the corridor. They eventually hit a wall and both released. Jimmy reached for a handle on the wall and forced himself up.

Sarah got up at roughly the same speed.

"Are you finished yet?" Sarah asked.

"I'm not going to give up." he said.

Sarah reached for her broom. She held in, read to attack.

"En guarde!" Sarah shouted.

Jimmy needed to do something, Just as she swung it at him, he reached into a bag and protected himself with his hammer, allowing its handle to take the strike.

Sarah shouted, swiping again. He continued to defend himself with the hammer's handle.

He noticed she stopped to breathe.

Jimmy saw this as his chance. She dropped the hammer and grabbed her.

Sarah had enough. She grabbed him and shook him. After a while, he let go and crashed into a wall.

Jimmy couldn't get up, though. He was too beaten up.

"That will teach you to mess with me." Sarah said. She whipped her hands, picked up her broom, and walked away.

Jimmy was on the floor, quietly whimpering. His left arm was clenched on him hammer. His cloths where tattered and ripped. His pocket was also ripped off, with both of the ace cards he brought along. The ace of spades was at his right hand, and at his feet, rested the ace of hearts, which had been torn in half.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Please Review, that's all I have to say._


	51. Chapter 51: A Shocking Discovery

**Author's Notes:**

_Heh… so far, those of you who reviewed found my last one surprising to see Sarah fight Jimmy like that. … but if you thought that was surprising, wait until you get a load of this:_

Chapter 51: A Shocking Discovery:

"Wait a moment." Double D said. "Jimmy?"

He and Eduardo jr reached Jimmy, who was on the floor crying.

"Jimmy? What's going on? Why did you abandon us last night? And why are you crying?" Double D asked.

"I'm afraid Sarah… is gone forever." he said.

"She's dead?" Eduardo jr asked.

"No, but the Sarah we knew before might as well be." Jimmy said. "She just beat me up."

"This is insane." Double D said. "And-"

He looked down on the floor. He reached down and held up a familiar wooden board.

"What's Plank doing here?" Double D asked.

"Not sure." Eduardo jr said. "Hey, maybe I'm wrong, but wasn't the face different before?"

"Wait, you're right!" Double D said. He realized it's facial drawing had changed from it's usual smile to a frown with half closed eyes.

"Do you think someone redrew his face?" Eduardo jr asked.

"Perhaps, but who?" Double D asked.

He unzipped his bag and slid Plank inside, before zipping it back up.

"We had best bring this back. Maybe we can contact the rest of our group back home and see if they have found anything." Double D said.

* * *

They walked back into the cabin to find it empty. But Double D's laptop was open and the camera monitor active, showing them static.

"Koops." Double D sighed. "He should at least taken the time to close it up."

"Oh well, makes it easier for us." Eduardo jr said.

Double D pressed a button and switched back to calling mode.

The static switched to a screen of Ed's face.

"Uh, hi Ed." Double D said.

"Where's baby sister?" Ed asked.

"Oh, Koops must have told them." Double D said.

"Where is Sarah?" Ed repeated.

Jimmy's hand turned into a fist as he growled. "I don't want to talk about her right now."

"This could be a while." Eduardo jr sighed, jumping onto a bed. As he did, he felt an unusual lump.

"What the-" he removed the bed sheet to find a toad in a fetal position.

"Zipp T? What are you going here?" Double D asked.

"I dunno?" it sounded like he made it on the spot.

"Can you get out? This is our private cabin." Double D said.

Zipp was shaking for some reason. They watched him proceed to the door, only to drop a sheet of paper.

"Hey, man. You dropped your-" Eduardo jr glanced at the paper. "Legal Document."

"What?" Double D asked. He looked at the paper.

"Nitro syrup formula documents, signed by Ratooey." Double D said.

"He gave it to m me?" Zipp T said.

"You're a horrible liar." Jimmy said.

"Who is mushroom head? Can I touch?" Ed asked over the monitor. He reached for his own computer screen only to bend his finger and shouted.

"Zipp, I think we need to take a trip to the authorities." Double D said.

"You can't do that. Or… um… you'll never see Vivian again."

Double D grabbed his shirt collar.

"WHERE IS SHE?" he shouted.

"For me to know and you to find out." Zipp said devilishly.

Double D shouted and threw him across the room. To their amazement, they watched him land on two feet.

"Nice try, slick." Zipp T said.

"Slick? There's only one person I've heard every say that in this world. Doopliss." Double D said with realization.

"Took ya long enough." Doopliss said, transforming himself back to his normal form.

"TELL ME NOW, WHERE'S VIVIAN!" Double D shouted.

"You have no idea what danger you're in." Doopliss said. "Just wait, you'll pay."

"No waiting. This ends here and now." Double D said.

* * *

"We need to find a way to meet the others." Nazz said.

She Kevin, Koops and Ms. Mowz had met up in the dinning cart.

"But how?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, it's not like they'll just burst in-" Koops was interrupted when the door to the dinning cart blew open in a flash. Smoke surrounded the broken door, as every passenger shouted.

Doopliss flew in screaming, and crashed into an unoccupied table.

Double D, Eduardo jr, and Jimmy (carrying the still functioning laptop) ran in.

"Everyone, you need to evacuate!" Koops said, pointing to a door on the opposite end of the cart.

The passengers and staff (minus Sarah) made a run for the door.

"Isn't that Doopliss?" Nazz asked.

"Do you want to fight?" Doopliss asked. "You want a piece of me?"

"Why is Doopliss here?" Koops asked.

"It's him! He's the criminal sending out the threats, and he has Vivian hostage!" Double D said.

Nazz's eyes switched to blue. _"What does he think he's doing? Doopliss is incapable of battle with these large stakes! And If I defend him, I'll be discovered. The incompetent fool."_

"Wait a second, what's going on?" Sarah ran in. "Doopliss?"

"You know this guy?" Jimmy asked.

Sarah looked like she wanted to say something, but Nazz covered her mouth.

"We can't let this ruin our plan. We best go along with their plan." Beldam spoke quietly.

Sarah nodded in confusion.

"You may think you can beat me, but what if I do this?" Doopliss asked. They watched him suddenly become surrounded by purple dust.

"He's transforming!" Eduardo jr said.

"But into what?" Double D asked.

The purple dust cleared. They saw the new figure that waited them.

"Oh, that again?" Nazz asked.

Doopliss had turned himself into the shadow Double D.

"I guess this is a painful reminder of the last time we met, huh?" Doopliss said in a sinister version of Double D's voice.

**"Flare!" **Doopliss shouted. He wielded a sword made of shadowy flames.

Double D had to focus. **"Ember!"**

An ember appeared from his finger.

"Attack Doopliss!" Double D ordered.

The ember shouted and proceeded to chase Doopliss.

**"Flame Shield!" **Doopliss said, creating a shield of shadow flames to protect himself. When the ember and shield came into contact, they both disintegrated into the air.

Kevin let out a battle cry and jumped Doopliss with his wrench.

"Take this!" Doopliss ordered, punching Kevin in the face. It did almost nothing.

"You forget how weak Double D is if he didn't have magic powers or a rod." Kevin said. "Speaking of which."

Double D saw Kevin throw something at him. Double D caught it.

"My rod?" Double D asked."But I thought it was lost when the SS Flavion sunk."

"I found it, and I was going to give it as a surprise. But I see you need it now." Kevin said.

"Thank you." Double D said.

"Are we here to fight or talk?" Doopliss asked.

"Bring it." Kevin said.

Koops's shell was suddenly seen spiraling at Doopliss. He flew back and hit the ground. Kevin followed up with a quick blow right on the head.

Jimmy was out of the fight, watching if from afar. He had set the laptop on the floor, as Ed watched the fight progress. Nazz also didn't seem to put up a fight. Sarah just stood in a confused manor.

**"Flame Thrower!" **Double D shouted, pointing his rod right at Doopliss. Just like any flame thrower, fire shot from it's it for a second, but enough for Doopliss to catch fire. Double D dismiss the fire after a second. Double D looked at his shadow copy on his knees, still smoking.

"You guys are no match for me now. Say goodnight, Slick." Doopliss said.

_"Impressive. I suppose my training hasn't been for naught." _Beldam thought.

They watched Doopliss prepare for his next attack.

**"Fireball!" **Doopliss said.

**"Shell Shield!" **another voice added in.

They suddenly watched a huge Koopa shell crash over them, protecting them from the fire.

The shell broke upon impact and vanished.

"Who in blazes did that?" Double D asked.

"I did." Koops said. They watched him standing in the back, with both hands up in a defensive position.

"How did you do that?" Double D asked.

"Remember? We where upgraded before we left?" Koops asked.

"Of course." Double D said. "Is that your only new magic attack as of now?"  
"As far, that's all that comes to mind." Koops said.

"I have had enough of this." Doopliss said. "Have you forgotten the entire reason we are fighting?"

"I have not." Double D said. "I demand you return Vivian now, or I'll incinerate you."

"You shouldn't be the one making threats-" He was interrupted suddenly when he was struck on the head. It was Eduardo jr, who had also seemed to have enough.

"No one messes with dad. Otherwise, you're messing with me." he said.

Suddenly, there was a yellow glow.

**"Deciderate!" **they heard a voice shouted.

Out of nowhere, all sorts of debris started flying around like a twister. It looked like leaves, tree branches, and acorns. It surrounded Doopliss.

"Who cast that attack?" Double D looked around. He looked around for the mystery spell caster, but saw no one out of the ordinary.

_"What Sorcery is this? Even I have never seen an attack in this form!" _Beldam thought.

Double D suddenly felt weaker. He felt himself fall on the floor. _"Whoever cast that spell is somehow weakening us? Maybe it feeds on a person's strength." _

Double D noticed everyone else around him dropping to the floor. It wasn't just him, everyone's energy was begin depleted.

As Double D was near fainting, he his vision became blurry. At the last second, he something very peculiar. At the bottom of the twister was it's source. If anything, he could have sworn Plank was at source of the attack…

* * *

He awoke in cabin 5. The rest of the group was inside (minus Vivian, who was still missing).

"What was that?" Double D asked.

"Oh no, I have to go check something!" Nazz shouted the second she awoke. She rushed out of the door.

"Was it me, or was Plank doing that?" Kevin asked. "This is getting more and more wrong."

"We have no proof about what happened, or who cast that spell. We don't even have an idea about the outcome." Double D said. "But in the meantime, is everyone alright?"

"Been better." Eduardo jr said. "Then again, I've felt worse."

"Ditto." Kevin groaned.

"Define alright." Koops said.

"I'll be alright." Ms. Mowz said quietly.

"I'm fine, physically." Jimmy sighed.

"Where and when are we?" Double D asked. He looked out of the window. It was sunset, and the train seemed to be traveling slower. He saw a station in the middle of the dessert coming over the horizon.

"I think we're pulling up to Riverside Station." Double D said.

* * *

The Excess Express pulled up to the dry, old building. It screeched to a half at the loading dock.

The second it did, the doors opened. Pennington was out first, dragging Doopliss out, with the conductor following. Nazz (Beldam) was watching safely from the doorway.

"Now, wait quietly." Pennington said. "Maybe if you wait quietly for the cops to show up, you will have a slightly less devastating sentence."

"And why am I going to jail?" Doopliss asked.

"Many counts of turning people to pigs, two counts of being an imposter, a count of threatening, and multiple counts of attempted murder. Is that enough?" Pennington asked.

"I mean, what makes you think I'll be going?" Doopliss asked. "You should know better then to try and take me, slick."

Doopliss suddenly flashed, and vanished into the air.

"What the… oh, no." Pennington said. "I can't believe he got away."

"Like he'll get anywhere. Where could he go in this dessert?" the conductor asked.

"Good point. There's nothing we can do now." Pennington said.

"Well, the train shouldn't talk too long to refuel. We can get going shortly." the conductor said.

Beldam looked enraged. She turned around in disgust.

_"After all we worked for, he ruined everything… or perhaps not." _Beldam gave an evil expression. _"Very well. Onto plan B. I must get Sarah quickly."

* * *

_

**Author's Notes: **_Alright, I've used two new magic spells here, so I'll explain them, like I have before. Just for those of you who might be confused._

_**Flame Thrower: **Using the rod as a pointed, Double D's able to shoot fire from his rod like a flame thrower (pretty self explanatory)_

_**Deciderate: **A nature-based spell, creating a tornado of leaves, branches, and that stuff. A combo of the words Deciduous and Obliterate (I thought it would sound cool). The spell caster of this attack is currently classified as unknown, but maybe some of you may have guessed who it is J._

_So, surprising? Please Review!_


	52. Chapter 52: Plan B

**Author's Notes: **_Oh, I suppose I forgot to mention one thing about the **Deciderate **spell. Without an energy source, it's very weak, so in order to make it powerful, it's energy must be taken from another source (Double D and his Group's life forces). Just to clear it up._

_Now, about the Chapter. It's a little short, but I hope you will like it nonetheless._

Chapter 52: Plan B

"Hold on. Are you sure I have to do _that_?" Sarah was very surprised by the plan.

"Yes." Beldam said. "They have found Doopliss, but that doesn't mean we they have won yet. We still have a chance to destroy them, and this chance comes now."

"Yes, but still. I practically liver here, I can't do that to my own home." Sarah protested.

"Have it your way. We will see what happens when they decide pull their next attack." Beldam said.

Sarah looked down. "Alright, I'll do it. As long as I can fix it later."

"Yes. Now please go, before they are done refueling." Beldam said.

* * *

Nazz (Beldam) made sure that no one noticed her outside. She made a stop near the end of the loading dock.

_"This ought to slow things down long enough." _Beldam thought. She placed both hands on the stone ground.

**"Ancient servants of my queen, arise from thy core."**

Her hands surrounded by dark magic, she continued her incantation.

**"As daylight turns to shadows, as hope into despair,**

**As the servants destroy and impair,**

**From the crypts of the shadows, arise my servants!"**

Small, but thousands of small orbs of dark energy started appearing at the ground.

**"Entrap, ensnare, foil thy enemy!**

**Allow thy heroes to proceed no more!**

**In the name of the queen of shadows,**

**Obey your master, Smorg!"**

The orbs of energy stopped shinning, to reveal small, fuzzy little monsters with yellow eyes. Some purple, some very dark gray.

"Enter the station, and cause chaos!"

They proceeded towards the station. Beldam, satisfied, laughed.

Just as the "Smorgs" all vanished from view, Nazz's eyes replaced Beldam's.

"Huh? How did I get out here?" she asked.

A second passed. She shrugged and proceeded back to the train.

* * *

"Excuse me, sir." Double D walked out of the train with the rest of his group. "But if I may ask, why are we still here?"

"Yeah, shouldn't of this thing have gotten refueled by now?" Kevin asked, slightly annoyed in his voice.

"There appears to be some problems." the conductor sighed. "Look."

Double D saw a drawbridge that was in an upwards position. The train would be unable to move.

"Why is that drawbridge up? There doesn't appear to be a river here." Double D asked.

"There used to be. It dried up now, so that switch hasn't been pulled in decades. But apparently, someone got in there and flipped it."

"Perfect." Kevin said. "Just what we needed, another obstacle."

"But there's another problem too. The train isn't responding." the conductor said.

"What?" Double D asked.

"Something is wrong with the electronics aboard the train. It's electrical systems are completely dead."

"Oh, dear. We solve one crisis merely to be trapped in another." Double D said. "Alright. I will stay here at the train, and see if there is anything I can do to fix it. Everyone else needs to go into the station and find the bridge switch."

"Wait, are you sure we can do it?" Jimmy asked.

"I have confidence in you. You are capable. And in the meantime, I may find Vivian inside. I swear, someone will pay for this." Double D said. With that, he ran towards the door of the train, leaving the others to deal with the switch.

"Hold it. Aren't you coming, Sarah?" Nazz asked suddenly.

"But didn't you tell me to stay here?" Sarah asked.

"What?" Kevin asked.

"I swear, I didn't." Nazz said. "Maybe if I can get her to come, we may be able to patch things up."

Sarah and Jimmy exchanged glances.

* * *

Double D reported to the control room.

"What is the problem, sir?" Double D asked the engineer.

"All of the power is dead." was the response.

"And we have just completely refilled?"

"Just as scheduled." the engineer said.

"Allow me to check." Double D said. He reached a control panel.

"Sir, did you leave this screwdriver here?" Double D noticed there was a driver still in a socket of a panel.

"No, there wasn't."

Double D twisted the handle. He was surprised to find it already loose. It easily popped it open.

"Oh my word!" Double D shouted. His eyes made contact to the split wires, sparks spewing from the severed ends.

"What in the world?" the engineer asked.

Double D gasped. "This may take a bit of time, sir."

* * *

The big, wooden doors of the old station creaked open.

"Creepy…" Nazz sighed.

"I'm not going to like this place." Ms. Mowz said. "Oh well."

"Let's just get this over with." Jimmy sighed.

With that, the group set out. They traveled, room after room. Coming across a few items, but nothing too special.

"Alright. It's been an hour and still nothing." Jimmy sighed. "How large can a simple train station be?"

Before anyone could answer, the ground started shaking.

"A trap?" Kevin asked.

Nazz's eyes switched to blue yet again.

Three tall, blue, cactus looking monsters appeared before them.

"We've been ambushed." Kevin said. "How typical, just what we needed right about now, huh?"

"Well, don't just stand there. Fight them, and beat them." Beldam said, imitating Nazz's voice.

Sarah looked to her. Beldam nodded.

Sarah faced the monsters, growling as she approached.

Kevin ran ahead of the group, wielding the large wrench. He swung at the bottom of the cactus like a baseball bat.

It collapsed and fell down into smaller fragments.

"Not too tough." Kevin laughed.

"Heads up!" Ms. Mowz shouted.

The second one crashed over Kevin, Jimmy, and Ms. Mows simultaneously.

When it lifted, Kevin and Jimmy where both green.

"What the… I feel so weak." Kevin sighed.

"These brutes are rather poisonous." Ms Mows stated. "You must know your enemy to defeat it."

"And how come you aren't poisoned?" Kevin asked.

"Thanks to this." Ms. Mows showed them a small badge. It was circular with a smiling face on it.

"What is that?" Kevin looked at it.

"A Feeling Fine badge. I got it from my travels. It protects me from poison, so I will always be fine in a battle like so."

"Why didn't you tell us this stuff before?" Kevin growled.

"How was I to know there where monsters such as these all the way here?" Ms. Mowz said back.

Eduardo jr quickly shot out his long tongue and stuff one of them in his out, then fired it at the next one. Both of them broke apart.

"Did we win?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes. Now, we should keep going." Beldam imitated Nazz's voice. "Time is of the essence."

* * *

"Wow, that was fast!" the engineer exclaimed as Double D stepped away from the control panel.

"Thank you. One might say I have certainly taken apart enough items to fix them." Double D said.

"Now, when you say taken apart, you mean…"

"That these wires where ripped at the hands of someone." Double D said.

"Impossible. I was only outside for a minute to check on the fuel. How could anyone have come in here and done so much damage so fast?"

"Apparently, it was all this person needed." Double D told the engineer. "I surmise that the second you left, whoever did this came in and just started ripping apart. But it was a quick job. When I saw it, the screwdriver was still in the screw."

"But who would want to sabotage the train? There couldn't have been more then one criminal, could there be?" the engineer asked.

"I don't know. Anyway, the train should be ready to go the second the rest of the team finds the switch. I should be going."

"Thank you so much, sir." the engineer said.

* * *

Double D ran from the room and raced towards cabin 1.

"This is where Doopliss stayed. Vivian must be in there!" Double D thought as he ran.

He didn't care about the door. As long as Vivian was lost, he couldn't care about anything else.

**"Pathi-Flare!" **

The door opened on it's own and allowed him inside without stopping.

As he ran in, he cast another Pathi-Flare and slammed the door behind him.

Double D wasted no time in tearing it apart. He reached under the bed, then over it. He threw the covers as he searched.

"Vivian!" Double D called out.

No answer.

"VIVIAN!" he called out much louder.

He sighed and continued to search.

* * *

"Whoa, freaky." Kevin commented.

Their eyes where greeted to the sight of a room filled with small freaky little monsters, and thousands of them.

Ms. Mowz looked astonished. "What the-"

"Smorgs." Nazz said. (This was Nazz, not Beldam.)

"What are _these_ fluffy things?" Kevin asked.

"Smorgs. I don't exactly know how I knew that… but anyway, they are just mindless little things that obey the orders of their master. They have no remorse or hearts. Just like little mini-zombies."

"Good, then they'll be no prob to move outta the way." Eduardo jr said.

_"Go, my little servants." _Beldam's thought within Nazz's mind. _"You have delayed us long enough, now go."_

"Hey, what are they doing?" Kevin asked.

Hey watched as the herd of Smorgs hopped away.

"Yeah, that's right. Cowards." Eduardo jr taunted, sticking out his long tongue.

"Well, there's the switch." Nazz said. "Let's get out of this place."

* * *

There was only one place to left. Double D reached for the closet door. He shook the handle, but it remained locked.

**"Pathi-Flare!" **

The lock burst and the door flew open.

The inside was completely dark, but something moved in the darkness.

"Vivian?" Double D asked. "I'm so-"

Whatever it was started falling into the light. It looked like Vivian, only she was completely stiff.

The statue fell n the floor with a thud, on her back. Double D was starring right into the look of a solidified, expression of terror.

"VIVIAN!" Double D shouted. He picked up the statue. "Why?"

Vivian was completely unresponsive.

Double D collapsed right on the statue. "Doopliss doesn't have this power. Who did this?"

The look of terror and sadness on the statue was too much for Double D. He started sobbing on the spot. "Oh, what cruel person did this?"

His face now covered in tears, started to drip onto the statue. As Double D fell on the floor, a single tear hit Vivian's face, in a position where it made it look like it was crying as well.

* * *

The train was well moving by nightfall.

"Attention Passengers. Although many horrible events occurred here, I want to announce we shall still arrive on time tomorrow at Poshley Heights at noon. I want to thank you all for choosing the Excess Express."

The intercom message beeped and sighed off.

But no one on cabin 5 was happy.

"Oh, man." Kevin sighed. "I though we where finally in the clear."

"I should have been there to help her." Double D said. "Well, I am going to be."

"Wait, what are you doing?" Eduardo jr asked.

"I am going to save her." Double D got up with the statue. He proceeded away from the room.

"How?" Ms. Mowz asked, who joined them for the night.

"Doopliss left the room very suddenly. There must be a remedy in there, there must be." Double D said, before walking out of the cabin with the statue.

_"This has become worse then I hoped." _Beldam thought. _"Doopliss is discovered, and Vivian is seen like this. And it is only a matter of time before Sarah regains her memory and betrays me. If my plan is to work… then I must act tonight. It ends then."

* * *

_

**Author's Notes: **_Yep. I felt like doing another emotional twist. King of Quick, but the next one will be longer, for sure. Please Review in the time being._


	53. Chapter 53: Choosing Sides

**Author's Notes: **_I'm back, with another long chapter. This one has plenty of action, so I hope you like it._

Chapter 53: Choosing Sides

Double D groaned and awoke. He looked out of the window. The sun was rising over the horizon.

_"I must have fallen asleep trying to find a remedy." _Double D sighed.

He realized he was still cabin 1. Vivian's stone statute was on the bed, just as Double D has neatly rested her the night before. He himself was on the floor.

_"This is no time to rest. I have to keep looking. Vivian must be saved." _Double D thought. He slowly got up to his feet.

The door suddenly burst open. It was Kevin, with a terrorized face.

"DOUBLE D! I THOUGHT I WAS ALONE!" Kevin shouted.

"What?" Double D asked.

"Everyone is gone! Nazz, Eduardo jr, Koops, Ms. Mowz, even the staff is missing!"

"What!" Double D shouted. "Why does this keep happening? First it's the threat, then Doopliss, then Jimmy, and Vivian! How could this have gotten any worse!" he shouted.

"Well, I did manage to find Sarah and Jimmy." Kevin said, showing them.

Double D took note to the fact that Jimmy was holding Plank in his hands.

"This is the last day. We are supposed to get the star today!" Double D said. "But every time we solve something here, we are faced with an even more devastating crisis."

"We should go check the control room. If the engineer is gone too, then we can panic." Kevin said.

"Agreed." Double D said. He reached down and hold Vivian's statue.

"Are you taking her with you?" Kevin asked.

"If people and vanishing, I won't leave her." Double D said.

_"And I shouldn't leave Sarah. I still have to hope she's my friend." _Jimmy thought.

As they walked out of the doorway, Jimmy suddenly turned to the group. 

"Excuse me. Do you mind if I go and check something very quickly?" Jimmy asked.

"Go on, but be safe and quick. I do not want any mishaps before this ends." Double D said.

Jimmy nodded and ran.

* * *

"So, what brings you here?" Ghost T asked.

"I had to run back to your room. Something very peculiar is happening." Jimmy stated.

"I have noticed. Something tried to take me last night, but I'm a ghost, so it couldn't grab me."

"What? Who is doing this?" Jimmy asked.

"It was hard to tell. I tried to look, but it was too dark." Ghost T said.

"…this is very bad. All of this happens and I still have a very bad feeling about Sarah." Jimmy said. "She's not herself anymore. She refused to talk to any of us, and for some reason, I have the feeling something other then amnesia is responsible."

"…yeah." the ghost said.

"Well, I feel a little better. I guess I just needed to talk to someone about it." Jimmy sighed.

"You're welcome." Ghost T said. "Well, shouldn't you go back and start packing up for when you disembark?"

"I can't. I'm seriously too upset." Jimmy reached into a pocket and pulled out something.

"Why are you carrying two old playing cards?" Ghost T asked. "And that looks like someone attacked it. Why is it ripped like that?"

"I was able to get a spot here by playing a card game and winning in the top 7 with this pair. I figured I would keep them, hoping they would bring me luck. They don't seem to be working though."

"I'll say." Ghost T said.

He noticed suddenly the sun was blocked out.

"Jimmy, can you open the shades?" Ghost T asked.

"I didn't do anything." Jimmy said back.

They both looked out of the window to spot a large cluster of Smorgs blocking the window.

"Merciful Heavens!" Jimmy shouted when he saw the monsters clinging there.

"What are those?" the ghost asked.

"Smorgs. We had to deal with them at Riverside station. What are they doing out here?" Jimmy asked. "I'm gonna tell the others, stay here where it's safe!"

Ghost T observed Jimmy rush out of the room.

"What are they going to do to me?" Ghost T asked. He merely sat down on the bed and relaxed.

* * *

Jimmy ran into the hall to be greeted by Kevin, Sarah, and Double D, who was now carrying Plank with Vivian tied to his back.

"Guys, the Smorgs! They are-"

"We know! We have to go find the passengers!" Double D shouted.

"But where is everyone?" Jimmy asked.

"I'll bet their dealing with this thing. We got to go and save them." Kevin said.

* * *

They made it all the way to the back cabin, which was the storage compartment. They opened the door to find it flooded with Smorgs.

"They are already in!" Jimmy shouted. "What do we do?"

"Push them back out!" Kevin shouted, running into the mob.

"Kevin, are you insane?" Double D asked.

Kevin shouted and slammed his wrench on the cluster. They reacted by swerving out of the way.

One of them came to his feet, grabbing an untied shoelace.

"Kevin!" Double D shouted.

Kevin was tripped. As he was laying down, they started to drag him into their group.

Kevin shouted, unable to get up. He tried to grab something, unfortunately grabbing Sarah's foot.

"Hey, hands off-eek!" Sarah shouted as she fell over. Kevin shouted as he vanished into the crowds.

Sarah, being dragged in by Kevin, began screaming. She tired to kick Kevin off, but his grip was too strong.She shouted as the began to crawl around her.

"Sarah!" Jimmy shouted.

Sarah gasped and reached out her hand towards him. "Help!"

Jimmy reached out and held her arm. "Sarah pull. Stay with me!"

Nearly all of Sarah's body was in the group, showing only her head and the arm Jimmy was holding onto.

"Jimmy!" Double D dropped Plank and grabbed Jimmy's other hand.

Sarah made a squeak as she sank into the sea of Smorgs. Jimmy, being next in the chain, started being consumed by the mob.

"Jimmy, hold on!" Double D said. Jimmy struggled to hold onto Sarah's hands, and was quickly pulled in.

Double D knew there was no way he could get them out. Tried to let go. If he could escape, he would find some help. Jimmy, however, was bent of holding on. Double D gasped as the Smorgs ripped Vivian's statue from himself and into the crowd. Double D finally gave is and allowed himself to be consumed by the monster...

* * *

Double D felt a very strong wind on himself as he regained consciousness. He was on his stomach, with his face tilted to a side. He felt a smooth metallic surface as he opened his eyes. He caught sight of the mountains and desert scenery, moving by at plus 100 miles and hour. It was then he realized he was no longer inside the train's comfortable walls. He was on the roof, as it sped down the tracks.

He gasped. Double D made sure not to do anything foolish. He got up very slowly, battling all of the winds slamming in him. His hat was dancing in the gale, as was every other article of his cloths.

"Where am I?" he asked.

He looked up and saw the Smorgs. They where all gathered into a large tower. Cries and shouts came from within the giant.

"Wha… EEK!" Sarah shouted when she, Kevin, and Jimmy awoke alongside himself.

"Look! That thing has gotten everyone!" Kevin shouted.

Double D saw the terrible sight. People screaming and hollering for assistance. Some he knew, others he befriended, all trapped.

"Hold the phone. Where's Nazz?" Kevin asked.

"And Vivian?" Double D asked.

"We are right here." Nazz said. They looked at the top of the giant Smorg cluster and saw Nazz standing at the top with Vivian's statue.

"Nazz? What are you doing up there?" Kevin asked.

Nazz merely laughed wickedly. "I must say, you are all very gullible." Double D noticed her voice sounded distorted.

"Explain yourself!" Double D ordered, pointing up to Nazz.

"Ah, I have awaited this moment." Nazz said. "For example, did you people really know I am not Nazz?"

"An imposter under our noses. Where's Nazz!" Kevin shouted.

"Oh, she is here." the fake Nazz said to them. "I am merely possessing her."

"_I_?" Double D shouted. "Who are you?"

"Maybe Vivian has told you about me? Beldam."

"You witch!" Double D shouted with rage. "You couldn't let Vivian go without causing pain and chaos, could you?"

"It keeps me going." Beldam chuckled.

"You… your rotten down to your **frozen, devilish core!"** Double D shouted with every bit of rage he had.

No one had seen him so very mad. Kevin was agreeing with him, though.

"Give Nazz back, now!" Kevin shouted, with just as much rage as Double D.

"Oh, do you little humans want to be heroes and save your little _girlfriends_?" Beldam teased. "Now, now… let's not be hasty. First, there is a matter of business. Come here, Sarah."

Sarah nodded and ran to the side the cluster.

"Sarah?" Jimmy asked. They turned their attention to Jimmy, who's eyes where teary. "You have been…"

"On my side. This entire time, she was there to sabotage you all. I'm surprised you pathetic fools didn't catch on."

"Traitor!" Kevin shouted accusingly.

"It's a lie. Please, Sarah. Tell me it's not true!" Jimmy shouted.

"It was my own little way of getting back at you." Sarah said, arms folded with a disturbingly evil-looking smile on her face.

Jimmy's eyes flared in rage. He seized the hammer he hand and ran to the cluster screaming at the top of his lungs.

But his small body was pushed back by the wind, forcing him to stop and shield himself.

"Hasty? I'm not done with my plans." Beldam laughed. She looked down to the group atop her Smorg tower.

"Let them go! They don't have anything to do with this!" Double D shouted, referring to the innocent passengers swallowed by the Smorgs.

"If you defeat me, I shall release them, and give you Nazz back,and cure Vivian. Fail and… you and everyone else here will join Vivian as stone statues lost in a barren desert." Beldam said.

Double D pointed to the cluster with his finger. He was ready to cast the first spell that would obliterate the giant freak.

"No!" Kevin shouted. "Light it on fire and everyone else would die too!"

"Fine then." Double D shouted. "We fight hand to hand!"

Kevin ran ahead, slamming at the large cluster. It started to back away, but not by much.

"Kevin!" Double D shouted. Kevin saw him running towards him. Kevin reached out to grab his hands. Double D held both hands when he finally reached.

Kevin gave a shout and spun Double D around. Double D gave a battle cry as he spun in the air, watching the scenery zoom near him. He kicked in the air, strong enough to take out some of the Smorg tower. The smaller few he chipped of squeaked and flew past him off the side of the train.

Double D stood back on the ground and took out his rod. Kevin looked at Double D and nodded.

They grunted and charge the tower. Some tried to grab them, but they spun their long weapons and forced them off the side. Kevin and Double D slashed at the cluster, forcing more away.

Jimmy suddenly got his own challenge. Sarah jumped in front of him.

"Sarah. I'm no longer afraid to hurt you." Jimmy said. The teardrops on his face being blow away by the fierce winds, to be changed by a very angry face.

"Bring it on, curly." Sarah taunted.

Jimmy swung his large hammer. Sarah jumped and grabbed him. Jimmy struggled to break free, but ran out of time and was forced towards the edge. He finally jumped and threw Sarah off him. She held out her fists in an attack position.

Jimmy let go of his hammer, letting it land with a clang on the train room. He also got himself into an attack position, holding out both hands as fists.

"Ha, I'd like to see you try." Sarah said.

But her overconfidence cost her a move, as Jimmy managed to grab her. She shouted, and kicked him in his stomach. Jimmy knelt over in pain.

"Ready to surrender?" Sarah asked. Jimmy looked back at her, her messy hair now covering both her eyes, only revealing her smirk.

"I don't give in to _traitors_." Jimmy shouted.

Sarah growled and grabbed Jimmy. It looked like he was ready to explode with rage. He quickly threw her against the metallic roof and pinned her down.

"Look at yourself, Sarah!" Jimmy shouted. Sarah looked down on the roof, seeing her reflection on it's polished surface. "Look at the monster you have become!"

Sarah's eyes where moved from her face. Suddenly, a look of despair was facing her in her reflection.

She realized her situation. Her friends, those who took her in, struggling to survive in a monster atop the train that she swore to protect like her home.

"What have I done?" Sarah asked, finally reaching the realization of the traitorous acts she had committed.

"Kevin, I need altitude!" Double D shouted.

Kevin nodded. She held his hands on the roof, and let Double D jump on them. He forced him up into the air. His figure flew over and to the top of the colossal Smorg Tower, where Beldam was watching it like the grim reaper would follow those who would die.

"Persistent. Like me." Beldam said.

Double D hated to hear her voice. He screamed and slammed his rod on her head. It may of looked like Nazz, but inside of her was nothing but the pure evil he hated most.

"How can you possess her anyway?" Double D asked. "Vivian told me it takes the power of one specific ancient relic to allow that!"

"My, we are slow." Beldam said. She reached into her shirt and revealed a golden necklace with a red medallion at the end.

"The Medallion of Life. You've had it all along." Double D said.

"Yes. I am the bearer of the second relic. But it's far superior to yours."

"We'll see!" Double D shouted. He moved some of his hat to reveal the Eye of Wisdom. "Take this!" Double D shouted. He waited to get some distance before calling it out, pointing right at Beldam.

**"INCINERATE!" **Double D shouted. Raging power shot from him. Fire shot from both arms. His eyes glowing red. Suddenly, they released fire as well. The Eye of Wisdom was also releasing fire.

All of this fire power, aimed directly for Beldam. She looked at it and growled.

BOOOMMM!

Kevin, Jimmy and Sarah looked up to see at explosion of fire from the Smorg tower. Double D fell down, landing on his feet. Nazz, (the real one) was lying down on the roof. The Medallion of Life dangling around her neck. Nearby, Beldam stood. Her body now separate from Nazz, she was open for an attack.

"DIE!" Kevin shouted rushing Beldam.

But Beldam quickly grabbed him and pinned him down. Her index finger pointing right as his head, ready to cast a spell to blow his head off.

"I'm sorry. I now know what I have to do." Sarah's voice said suddenly. They looked and saw her at the base of the unguarded Smorg tower. She gave it a very hard kick. It began to topple over, until it crashed down on the roof. The passnegers revealed themselves as the Smorgs started flying off the train.

Beldam saw it as her attempt to flee. In the commotion, she reached down and ripped the medallion off Nazz's neck. "Thank you, little girl. I couldn't have done all of this without you."

"End of the line!" Double D shouted. He and the others surrounded Beldam. They had forced her to the edge of the train.

"Heh. Not bad. I expected nothing less from the legendary hero." With that, Beldam tilted herself, the stiffly fell off the side.

"She's psycho!" Double D shouted. He ran to the side, only to see she was not there. It where as if she never had been.

"What?" Kevin asked.

But their attention focused on the passengers and crew, now standing nearby them.

"Nazz!" Kevin called out, running to her side. She was still out old.

Eduardo jr quickly ran over and jumped Double D in gratitude.

Double D accepted the act laughingly, but turned to Vivian's statue.

"Come on." he said, on her side. "We beat Beldam, she should have kept the promise."

The statue remained stiff.

"Please, wake up. You have to be okay. C'mon!"

Vivian suddenly shook. The gray stone shifted to her regular colors, and her hair started moving in the winds. Double D watched her get up slowly.

"Vivian!" Double D shouted.

Vivian looked saddened.

"It's okay, everything's okay." Double D said.

Vivian broke down in tears. Double D allowed her into his arms, trying to comfort her.

"Everything Is fine. I can see Poshley Heights in the horizon. It's over." Double D said.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Yep. They will get the star in the next chapter, thus ending this arc. Not much to say, expect Review!_


	54. Chapter 54: Master’s Betrayal

**Author's Notes: **_For AMX: The reason I didn't use Plank is because he's very mysterious. Very unpredictable. He just shows up out of nowhere. No one is supposed to expect him until he comes._

_Oh, uh… thedarkoneissaweirdo… Thank you. But without trying to sound like an idiot, who's Amber? Like I said, I'm still relatively new and this is my first fic, so cut me some slack._

_Instead of seeing the group at Poshley Heights, I have switched focus, to check up on the Kankers and Peach up at the X-naut fortress. It's a shorter chapter, but here you go. _

Chapter 54: Master's Betrayal

"You have called us in here?" Peach asked.

"Yes." TEC said. "I have something very important to tell you. All three of you." TEC explained.

"Yeah?" Lee asked.

"First of all, I have a message to both of you." TEC said to Lee and Marie. Their faces appeared on the screen as icons.

"From Double D and Eddy." Marie noted. He approached the monitor and read hers.

_"Dear Marie Kanker,_

_We have survived a terrible ordeal and finally recovered the sixth star. This means we have but one to go before we can save you and leave. We are almost there, don't give in. Though in this entire ordeal, I never lost confidence that you and your sister would be hardy enough to make it. And though it may sound strange, it will be comforting knowing you are all saved. I wish of you the best of luck, and stay strong. Do not forget this:_

_-Edward"_

Marie was a little amazed. "That's the nicest thing he has ever said to me."

"My turn." Lee said. Marie walked aside as Lee read Eddy's message.

_"Hey, there Lee Kanker!_

_Jealous that I'm not kidnapped? Ha, well to bad! …alright, I ain't bein' fair like Double D told me, so I'll level with ya. Be cool up there, and make sure you don't do anything to that damsel Peachy up there. So, I guess if we keep this up, I'll be seeing you soon (lucky me). And blah, blah, blah…yeah, good luck._

_-Eddy (aka King Eddy, Professor Scam, Mr. Eddy, my codenames go on and on, but you would know because you where there to wreck tons of scams!"_

"Heh. I shouldn't of expected Eddy to say anything less then that." Lee said. "Oh, yeah, I'll be cool about. But just you wait." Lee said, with hands on hips.

The screen returned to normal, and TEC spoke again:

"Now, I have some… more troubling news…" TEC said.

"Oh?" Peach asked.

"Listen very carefully. This concerns you all…" TEC said. "I have found out what Groudus wants with you all."

TEC paused as the three women approached the camera, looking up into it seriously.

"Peach is required for…"

* * *

"Groudus!" an X-naut approached him suddenly.

"Must you come in unannounced? This must be very important, or I shall have your head!" Groudus shouted angrily from his throne. The solider ran to him, looking around, then whispered something in his ear.

"What?" Groudus asked. "TREASON!"

* * *

TEC finished his story about Peach.

"No…" she said, eyes agape. The other two where in the same shock.

"Alright, that explains what they want with Peach." Lee said, regaining a serious face. "But what's our role in this little plot?"

"Originally, you where merely here for interrogation. They wanted to find out about the legendary hero through you. After all, you have come from the same world."

"But we seriously have no idea who it is!" Marie shouted.

"But now, they plan to use you as bait in their plan. Assuming whom you claim to be your boyfriends will truly come to your aid." TEC said.

"Oh man. May escaped this place, so we can too. We have to go!" Marie said.

"Yes. I have finally realized what is truly important, and that is that you escape. Get as far away from here as possible." TEC said.

"But where will we go? We don't know where we are!" Lee said.

"Okay, I shall let you know. We are all on the moon." TEC said.

"The moon? The one that circles over the planet? That moon?" Peach asked.

"Yes. All this time, we have been in orbit, above everything and everyone. We have been here." TEC said.

"I would never have guessed." Marie said.

"Alright, we should get off this." Peach said. "Let me just inform Mario about this." Peach said.

"Yes, but please hurry." TEC said.

"But what about you, aren't you going to get in trouble?" Peach asked.

"Listen. Since we have met, I've… always wanted to be with you. As soon as you escape, I will find a way out myself."

"But you are a machine. How can you?" Peach asked.

"I am an AI conscience residing within this fortress. Once you are safe, I will transfer somewhere else. But please, get out of here." TEC said.

Peach nodded. She reached for the monitor and began to type. She was going rather quickly, so she could finish.

"Ah-ha! I should have known." an angry voice said behind them.

Peach swerved around quickly to see Groudus behind her. Two guards stood on either side, both holding a subdued Kanker. They where shaking in an attempt to break free, but they could not. Their shouted of anger went unheard underneath the guards hands.

"Groudus." Peach said.

"Save it, princess." Groudus said. "You traitor. Yes you, TEC. How? Even in my most dire hour, I would not have expected my own computer to betray me. How foolish."

"I am not foolish. I am the perfect computer. There are no flaws." TEC said.

"Save your pathetic pleas for mercy. Nothing can protect anyone from my wrath." Groudus said. He pointed both arms for the machine.

The two guards restraining the Kankers threw them both to the ground. Lee ended up knocked out cold on impact, but Marie mannered to stay conscious, but very weakened, down on her knees gasping for air quietly.

"What are you going to do to him?" Peach asked.

"What anyone would to with a malfunctioning computer. Delete it's AI, and reprogram it."

"You would take out one of your own?" Peach asked with tears.

"You seem to be forgetting. This is a mere computer. A machine. No one care's for it's treasonous behavior. Now guards, push those red buttons on either side to destroy him."

The two guards reached big red buttons on both sides of the monitor.

TEC's screen started to shake and dim.

"TEC!" Peach shouted.

"I sent your message. I hope it helps…" his voice was now slowing down, with static interference. "Peach… I…

L…o…v…e……y…o…u…"

With that, the monitor flashed off, and the camera in the computer broke from it's locked hinges to dangle by a cord lifelessly. Peach watched it swing slightly in terror until it stopped.

"You monster!" Peach shouted.

"You seriously act as if TEC truly existed." Groudus said. He looked over to Marie, who was now very slowly crawling towards them. Groudus quickly whacked her in the head with his scepter.

The two guards picker her up and lifted her into an upright position. Her tired and hurt arms and legs hung from her sides. He hair now a mess, with her only visible eye half closed.

Groudus placed his finger under her chin and lifter it to see her face.

"A strong-willed one, are we? Just what we need." Groudus said. He removed his finger, allow ding her head to lower.

"Take her and Peach with us. We will need them at the Thousand Year door." Groudus ordered.

"What about this other girl?" one of the guard mentioned, looking to Lee's unconscious body on the floor.

"Leave her here. As for what the other guards plan to do with her, I don't care. Let her to her injuries. Leave her to perish, she's of no sue now. Come. We have much business to attend to." Groudus said. He proceeded out of the room.

"Lee…" Marie whispered as she was being carried out. The last of the guards turned off the light, leaving Lee and the broken computer that was once TEC in the darkness…

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Yep, even more of my twists. Hm… its' apparent even though they still need only the last star, the story is still far from over. _

_I was hoping to get this one done before the new Halloween Episode airs, but it looks like this won't be the case, seeing as it is supposed to air Friday, the 28th. (and considering they already aired a new episode, without telling anyone about it, nor will they air it again for a while, which kinda ticked me off.) But think of this story's chronological placement in the series in the summer between "Hanky Panky Hullabaloo" and "Boo Haw Haw," the Halloween episode. I was planning it to be that way from the start. Just so you know._

_Like I always say, please Review._


	55. Chapter 55: Millennium door 7

**Author's Notes: **_Thank you, Blaine2 for the compliment! _

_Yep, another arc fully coming to a close, with another coming in. This chapter turned out to be a little longer then I expected, but it's okay, because it has even more twists and important events. Things will get interesting here, so enjoy!_

Chapter 55: Millennium door 7

Three more days had passed since they retrieved the star. The train finally pulled into Rougeport station. The doors opened, and they where welcomed by the others.

"Hey!" Eddy said. "Good at see ya guys again!"

"How ya been?" Eduardo jr asked.

But before anyone said anything, Ed ran through the crowd.

"Sister!" he yelled, rushing towards her. He grabbed Sarah and held her very tightly.

"Is this him?" Sarah asked.

Jimmy nodded.

Ed released Sarah, expecting to be yelled at and thrashed.

"Uh, hi." she said.

"Is Sarah okay? Has she been probed by alien mutant zombies?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" Sarah asked.

"What has become of Sarah-girl." Rolf asked, approaching them. His face was a sight to see: within the six days that passed, dark bags had formed under his eyes, his expressionof urgent seriousness. Something was definitely wrong.

"She has suffered amnesia." Double D said. "Sarah…" he turned to the small red-head. "This is your brother. I know you can't remember him now, but you should know it in your heart. He truly cares about you."

"I guess I can put up with it." Sarah said. "Hi, uh… brother."

"I thought this day would never come!" Eddy smirked.

Double D gave him an angry look.

"Well, hello there." Ms. Mowz exited the train the same time they did.

"Uh oh." Mario sighed.

"Who's that?" Bobbery asked.

"I've missed you so." the mouse said slyly. She ran to Mario and gave him a single kiss on his cheek. His face was bright red, while Flurrie gave Ms. Mowz a look of anger and jealousy.

"Now where to?" Ms Mowz asked.

"You're coming?" Koops asked.

"You people obviously find badges every now and again. Not to mention you could use my touch."

"Listen." Flurrie said. "If you wish to join, you must hold up your part. You _will _fight with us, terrible fights." It was clear she didn't want her there.

"I can hold my own." Ms. Mowz said.

"Then it's settled. Besides, we need all the help we can get." Double D said.

"Now, where do we go?" Kevin asked.

"We go to the thousand year door, remember Kev?" Nazz asked.

"Uh… yeah." Kevin said. "I knew that."

* * *

"What sight for sore eyes." Ms. Mowz marveled at the sight. 

"Yeah, it is impressive." Double D said.

"I have seen better marvels on the train." Sarah said, arms folded.

"So, who wants to do-a the honors?" Mario asked.

Jimmy, who was holding the sixth, orange star, handed it to Sarah.

"Me? Are you sure?"

"You should." Jimmy said.

"What do I do?" Sarah asked, holding the large star.

"Stand on this podium. When hold up the star, and watch." Mario said, gesturing towards the podium in front of the massive door.

"Are you sure? What's the point of doing that?" Sarah asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Uh.. Hard to explain, it's magical…" Jimmy said.

"Alright, I'll do it. But seriously, nothing's going to happen if I just do that." Sarah said. She held the star and stood there. She looked awkward, and she knew it to, because her face was red. She laughed and held up the star for the door.

"…see, nothing. I-"

FLASH!

Sarah gasped as the ruins glowed. They watched the same patterns appearing all around them.

"Wow. Interesting light show." Ms. Mows noted.

"Oh… pretty lights." Ed said, as if he where watching it for the first time.

Double D and Vivian exchanged their own raised eyebrows, then laughed.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Ed asked.

"Oh, nothing you would understand." Eddy said, cutting in.

The light show stopped, and Sarah finally came down. Her face was of complete shock.

"Do we have it on the map?" Kevin asked.

"Oh! Um…" Sarah held out the map. "Uh… yeah, but is this right?"

"Let me see it, please." Double D said. He looked at it carefully.

"What?" Double D shouted. "How in the world? This is… how can it be there?"

"Where, what is it. Lemme see!" Eddy shouted.

"We best bring this back to Frankly." Double D said, rolling the map.

"What's the big deal?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah, it can't be any less weird then the other places we went to." Eduardo jr said.

Double D faced him. "Well, this place may yet top the others in the strangest."

* * *

"Ah… let me see this…" Frankly said. The group had surrounded him at his desk as he flipped through the pages. 

"What in the? -the last crystal star is up on the moon!"

The group made a collective gasp.

"You mean we have to go up there?" Eddy shouted. "Like, _up _up?"

"Ah, on a celestial being in the starry skies above?" Flurrie asked.

"Yes, there." Frankly sighed.

"How in the world are we supposed to reach the moon?" Vivian asked.

Rolf gave a loud growl which caused everyone to look at him.

"What's wrong?" Jimmy asked.

Rolf growled, and simply walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Koops asked.

Rolf said nothing, but gave them an angry face and walked out the door.

Double D started to run after, but Mario stopped him.

"But, he's-"

"Let him-a go." Mario said. "He has been depressed like this for a long time."

_"As soon as I get the next chance, I'm going to get answers from him." _Double D thought. _"How can he hate Vivian so much. Maybe she wasn't on the right start, but she's certainly redeemed herself. Why can't he accept that?"_

"Double D?" Vivian asked. Double D looked at her.

"Alright, where were we?" Double D resumed the conversation.

"The moon. How can we get up there?" Goombella asked.

"Would-cha believe I've been to the moon on our world before?" Eddy asked.

"Really?" Goombella asked. "Even on your own world, you've had many adventures! I'd really like to hear some more sometime."

"Ahem." Frankly cleared his throat.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry." Goombella chuckled.

"Now, if I may-" Frankly was interrupted by a beeping noise.

"Oh, now what?" Bobbery asked.

Mario opened up his own mailbox SP.

"Hm… Peach…" Mario sighed.

Flurrie and Ms. Mowz both gave slightly angry faced when they heard him say Peach with such emotion.

_"Dear Mario,_

_I have found out where I am as long last. I and the Kanker Sisters… are on the moon. The same one that passes over us every night. And worse, I have found out what my role is in this. They want to resurrect the shadow queen, and in order to do so they need my-"_

Mario stopped abruptly.

"The moon!" Double D gasped, his eyes and mouth wide. "The star, the Kankers, the princess… the X-nauts have them all."

"Well, how's the rest of the message go?" Eddy asked.

"It stopped there." Mario said. "It just cut off."

"Do you think something happened to them?" Double D asked.

"I hope not. But I know what we must-a do. We must go up there. If we can reach the moon, we can finally end this. We can rescue the others, get all the stars, seal away the door, and finally… be able to go home."

"At last." Jimmy said.

"Alright!" Nazz said, with newfound optimism. "How do we get there?"

"According to this book and map… you must use a cannon. And shoot up to the moon yourselves." Frankly said.

"It sounds like one of Eddy's insane scams!" Double D shouted. "Can't we just use a space shuttle?"

"A shuttle? What's a space shuttle?" Frankly asked.

"A rocket?" Double D asked.

Frankly gave in a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, never mind. It's clear our two worlds have a big difference in space travel." Double D said, holding his head. "Alright, how to we reach this place?"

"The cannon is in a remote bomb-omb settlement. Fahr Outpost." Frankly said. "But the place is in an artic location, very cold and very desolate from other civilization. And they are not entirely friendly either. But it must be done."

"Just when I assumed things could not have gotten any stranger." Double D said. "But we should go first thing tomorrow. It's best we get properly ready first."

"Agreed." Goombella said. "So, how are we going to do this?"

"We'll need to get some large jackets, food supplies… and more." Double D said.

* * *

The group spent the rest of the day at the stores, or in the restaurants recollecting their past adventures. 

Of course, Double D waited until nightfall to reflect on his own adventures so far.

He felt he need to be outside and enjoy the air, because he was been inside a train for nearly a week.

He was sitting down at the docks. It seemed to be a calm and peaceful place since no one would go there at night.

He sat down on a bench (after whipping it extensively with a cloth, then replacing it with a new one to sit on). Double D brought his laptop along with him.

He figured it wouldn't be wise to email the Kankers back after getting their last message. Instead, he opened up a folder.

He looked through his files. In it consisted of a record of what he had been through during the adventure. He saved all of his emails, kept pictures of his new friends, and even scanned Jimmy's sketched in.

"It's nice to just relax." he said to himself. "It's been crazy from the start, but I've done so many things that I'm going to remember forever."

"Same here." another voice added.

Double D looked up to see Vivian in the bench right next to him.

"I didn't see you!" he shouted.

Vivian laughed. Double D shyly joined in.

"How are you feeling now?" he asked.

Vivian sighed. "I feel so much better. It's like I've been healed of all my miseries."

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that." Double D said. "But like I said, we're going to be fine. Beldam is gone, and we have only one star left to go."

"Yeah…" Vivian said. "Um… Double D?"

"Yes?" he asked.

Vivian inched closed to him. Double D's face turned a little red.

"On the train…" Vivian started. She got a little closer. The breeze slowly picked up as she continued. "When I was trapped as stone. I could see and hear everything."

"Everything?" Double D asked.

Vivian nodded. "I heard what you said about me that night."

"Which night?" Double D asked.

"Oh, you remember. Seriously. It was the night you where trying to find that antidote for me." Vivian said.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

Double D was clearly tired. Vivian was rested on the bed. Double D was sitting down on the floor, on his laptop pressing buttons.

"Now, If I add energy with a 3rd of a magic spell, then increase velocity slowly by 2/7th, then increase exponentially…" Double D typed the numbers into the system. There was beeping sound. Double D groaned and slammed his fist of the carpet. "Why can't I get this?"

He sighed, and slowly closed the laptop. He walked back over to Vivian's frozen body.

"I'm so sorry. I'm a failure. Forgive me." He said. He rested a hand on her forehead.

"I'm not worth anything. Maybe I'm nothing. But you are certainly worthy of a better fate."

Double D rested on the floor, on his back, facing Vivian. "I'm not sure if you can hear me or not, but… I can't go on knowing you're hurt. I… I don't know how to say this… but I like you tremendously… and I think over the last week, we may have even developed something more between us… even… I may even…"

Double D faded into silence. In the next second, he has drifted into a sleep, lights on, laptop on, and all.

**_End Flashback

* * *

_**

"Oh!" Double D said, jumping a little.

"So, what where you going to say?" Vivian asked.

"I, uh… I mean I- um… I'm not sure."

Vivian laughed to herself as she listened to his stammering.

"_Oh Edward!" _Double D thought. _"Pull yourself together man! This is the perfect chance to tell her! Do it!"_

Double D stopped himself and sighed. "Okay, what I am, trying to say is that-"

Vivian interrupted by placing her hand on his.

"I know how you feel. I feel the same way, Double D." Vivian said, smiling.

Double D smiled back. They silenced to stare into their eyes. The only sound audible was the breeze, waves lapping on the dockside, and distant bustling of Rougeport.

Double D placed his other hand on Vivian's other hand. The where now directly facing. Their faces began getting closer. Inching closer, closer. They both slowly closed their eyes, until they where so very closer. And closer, and closer… contact.

"Stop this at once, you both!" another voice shouted.

There in front of them was Rolf, standing right above them menacingly. He had caught right in the middle of a kiss.

Both of them awkwardly looked at him, still frozen in their kiss.

"You make Rolf sick." Rolf said.

"What's wrong, Rolf?" they let go of each other and faced him. "Why have you been so angry and depressed."

"Rolf has been fine. It has been you two that has been causing my annoyance." Rolf said.

They both got up. Double D placed his laptop on the ground, instinctively pushing a button as he did.

"What have we been doing? What?" Double D asked.

"Rolf does not have to explain himself."

"Ever since Vivian joined, you have caused her nothing but grief. Now, explain." Double D said, getting in front of her. "Why are you being like that to her."

"Witch-girl has commit crimes to something sacred as Rolf knows." Rolf said angrily.

"But she had redeemed herself. She's with us now."

"I would prefer she wasn't!" Rolf shouted.

Vivian gasped.

"Well, she deserves to be here with us! How can you be so cruel, especially when everything turned fine in the end?" Double D asked.

"Because we all know that we have not yet reached the conclusion." Rolf said. "And she should be here."

"Rolf, I'm going to tell you for the last time to leave her alone!" Double D shouted.

"You cannot tell Rolf what to do, Sock-head-Edd-boy." Rolf said, rolling up his sleeves.

"I'm not afraid. No open one is going anywhere until you explain to me why!" Double D commanded.

Rolf sighed and went silent. Vivian was shocked to see her being both insulted and defended. The wind picked up again. The waved seemed to be crashing harder on the dockside. Rolf faced Double D. Both of them bearing angry faces.

Vivian looked very worried.

_"It looks like this may turn into a fight!" _she thought. _"Please, don't!"_

Double D and Rolf where growling.

"Let's just calm down." Double D said. "We're only going to cause trouble if we do fight. Things would be so much easier if we could just talk.

"There is nothing worth speaking!" Rolf shouted. He charged right at Double D with a fist at the read to strike.

Double D and Vivian gasped. Double D quickly pointed both fingers in front of himself.

**"Flame Shield!"**

The large red glowing shield that appeared stopped Rolf in this tracks. Vivian's hair flew around like a whip against the winds.

Rolf was panting in clear anger. Double D saw him, the red burning flames on the shield reflecting into Rolf's angry eyes.

Double D waved and dismissed the fire.

"Now, tell us!" Double D shouted. "I don't want to hurt you."

Rolf looked at the ground, with his own blue hair covering his eyes. "Very well. Rolf shall tell you."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Please Review, that's all I have to say this time._


	56. Chapter 56: The Tale of Rolf’s Past

**Author's Notes: **_Wow, chugirl2526! I never thought It would inspire someone into doing something! That's sweet, I'm glad to hear it! Hm… as you play the game, you'll notice just how similar and different it is between my fic and the game itself. For example, the three ancient relics are my own creations (sort of, even though the Medallion that is in my story makes a cameo in the opening sequence around the merchant's neck, and the crown is the one worn by the shadow queen.) Just so you know ;)_

_Anyway, this Chapter is a little different then the rest. This is probably one of the reasons why it's rated T. A little extreme, but here goes._

Chapter 56: The Tale of Rolf's Past

"First of all, come over here." Rolf said.

Double D and Vivian looked to each other and slowly approached Rolf.

"Good, now Sock-head-edd-boy. Remove the sock resting on that cranium of yours."

"Rolf, is it truly necessary?" Double D asked, holding onto it's rims.

"In order to fully explain this story, we must use your Eye of Wisdom." Rolf explained.

"How did you-"

"Rolf's reasons are his own. Now remove it." Rolf demanded.

Double D gulped and took of his hat. The Eye of Wisdom glimmered in the moonlight.

"Ah…" Rolf said in awe. He reached slowly to Double D's head and touched it. Double D watched Rolf look at him.

"Edd-boy, Rolf needs you to try to think with Rolf. Try to enter his mind." Rolf said.

"How can I?"

"It's an ability of thy sacred eye. Now open it up. Look into Rolf's mind." Rolf said.

Vivian held onto Double D's shoulder, then nodded.

"Now behold Rolf's past." Rolf said.

Double D closed his eyes. Rolf did as well, as held his right palm on Double D's Eye of Wisdom.

There was a sudden glowing underneath Rolf's hand. Vivian starred in awe. She watched as a symbol of the Eye appeared on Rolf's forehead, as if he had it as well. Vivian felt a sudden strange feeling where it would be, so she assumed it must of appeared on her as well. Everything was fading to a white…

* * *

They all opened their eyes to find themselves surrounded by light. They where all floating in the air. 

"Where are we?" Double D asked as he looked around.

"Rolf's memories of the past." Rolf said.

They suddenly realized they where flying, arms held out like wings and all. Symbols started flying past them: one of the Crown of Strength, then the next one of the Medallion of life.

A third symbol appeared before them, coming closer, one of the Eye of Wisdom.

They passed through the symbol, and suddenly felt some wind.

The light started fading, as more scenery started forming around them.

They saw mountains below them, large enormous mountains with snow peaked tops. As they continued flying, more started forming. A village at the base of a tall mountain, and a temple at the peak. It looked like a simple place, a farm and agricultural society.

"Rolf?" Vivian asked. "Where is this? Is this from your own world?"

"Indeed." Rolf sounded angry again. "Observe."

The suddenly began descending. They got closer and closer to the ground, passing through clouds, into a warmer climate. They finally landed on the solid ground.

"Rolf… this is your old country." Double D realized, looking around. "Isn't it?"

"It has been a while." Rolf said. "Follow Rolf."

He took a few steps forward, then waited for the other two to follow him.

Double D observed carefully as they walked: the houses where made of wood and straw, the dirt ground started dusting around as they walked. There was a well in the center of the village, and the buildings and houses surrounding it.

_"I suppose our recreation of Rolf's home back at Peach Creek was surprisingly accurate." _Double D thought, seeing it as he did a while back when he and the other eds tried to scam him into believing he had returned home.

_"Indeed, Double D - Edd boy." _Rolf's voice sounded. Double D looked at Rolf. His mouth hadn't moved.

_"Rolf?" _Double D asked into his thoughts.

_"Indeed, Edd-boy. Remember you are in my memory, Rolf's past. You and Vivian are within his own thoughts and thus you share Rolf's thoughts."_

Double D was shocked.

"Where are we going?" Vivian asked.

Their question was answered as a little boy ran past them. Double D gasped.

The boy must have been 8 or so, with long blue hair, wearing dirty white overalls and a hat. Double D knew the face, it was unmistakable. It was Rolf in his past.

_"Years ago, Rolf lived in this village you see." _Rolf narrated.

The boy was clearly happy about something. He rushed towards one particular house.

The threesome followed behind Young Rolf. They ran into the house.

_"Aren't we trespassing?" _Double D thought.

_"We cannot interact with the past. Now, observe."_

They walked into the house. The fragrance of a farm welcomed them as they entered. Young Rolf shouted in his native language, but Double D and Vivian, being interlocked with Rolf's mind were able to decipher.

A little girl ran into the room. She looked to be Young Rolf's age. Her hair was the same blue, but long to where it reached her waist. Her eyes where a sparkling blue, and she wore a long white dress that extended down to her feet.

"Brother Rolf!" the little girl cried it in mirth.

"Sister Reina!" Rolf said back.

"You have a sister?" Double D asked in shock.

"Has Rolf not mentioned Rolf was the first born of my family?" Rolf asked.

"Rolf has been eager to see you!"

"Reina has been as well to see you!" they said. "Would Rolf like to play?"

"Yes, Reina." Young Rolf said.

"Not right now, Rolf." an elderly voice said.

The two siblings looked up to see two elders, a male and female. The Male in overalls like Rolf, but with a larger hat with three feathers. The female in a large cloth that covered most of her body, except for her face.

"Nano! Nana!" They exclaimed. Both bowed towards their elders. Double D and Vivian understood in their language that it meant "Grandfather and Grandmother."

_"This was the day Rolf's Life changed forever." _Rolf continued to narrate.

"Rolf, it is time to become accepted into manhood." Nano stated. "This being Rolf's 8th birthday, he must embark on the journey to the Temple of 7 stars. He must bring Nana along with him for this endurance test up the trial mountain of no mercy."

"Manhood at 8 years of age? And the mountain of no mercy? Very harsh culture."

"It made us strong, enduring, and brave." Rolf said.

"Yes, Nano." Young Rolf said respectively.

He and his sister got up.

"I wish good luck upon your journey, Rolf." Reina said to Rolf, holding his hand.

"Reina sees Rolf as a boy, but Rolf shall return to our village a man." Rolf said. They exchanged a quick hug.

"Rolf?" Nana asked. She held out an arm for Rolf. Rolf reached out and held it. They both began to walk towards the door.

"Nano is most proud of Rolf." Nano said.

_"Rolf's journey started then. For time, Rolf shall move further in time…"_

Double D's Eye of Wisdom glowed again, as did the symbols that had appeared on Rolf's and Vivian's heads. In the next second, they where surrounded by light, flying again.

This time, when the light faded again, they where at the top of a mountain. It was at the base of the temple they saw earlier.

However, this time, instead of landing on the ground, the remained floating in the air a foot off the ground.

Double D observed the temple nearby. It looked like the Parthenon in some ways, except for the fact that it was even larger. In the front where seven columns, and engraved at each base appeared to be stars.

_"What is this place?" _Double D thought in shock. _"It looks like those are the seven crystal stars!" _

Rolf this time said nor thought nothing.

"Double D, I'm a little scared." Vivian said.

"You should be, you witch." Rolf said.

They where interrupted as Young Rolf and Nana appeared walking over towards the doors of the temple. Young Rolf looked beat up. His garb ripped at some parts, his hair messed up, and a few scratches on himself. He was panting, looking tired.

Nana, however, looked perfectly fine. She was completely calm, without as much as a single sweat drop.

"Rolf's journey is almost complete. Now, Rolf must enter the temple." Nana said.

"Yes, Nana." Rolf said. He reached for the temple and tugged at it's handle until it opened.

Inside was a very large hall, like the size of a cathedral.

Stained glass windows of punnies on the walls. In the front, a large stained glass portrait of the Emerald Star was clearly visible.

There where men and women standing in the back of the temple, all in black robes that covered almost every part of their bodies, except their eyes. Everything else was unseen.

As Young Rolf and Nana walked in, Rolf, Double D and Vivian floated in without their control. It was like seeing a movie.

Nana awaited at the doors as Young Rolf proceeded down the walkway. The black cloaked men said nothing, not even a reaction as he walked to the end of the hallway.

Rolf and the others watched him from the doorways as well.

Young Rolf reached the end of the pathway, to a large curtain underneath the stained glass emerald star.

"Pull thy Curtain, Rolf. DO it and embrace manhood." Nana said.

Rolf reached for the curtain and pulled on it. It ripped off the wall and fell to the floor.

Behind it was a large door. Young Rolf sighed, then pushed it open.

"Now!" Rolf shouted. They flew down the hallway to race through the door before it closed.

"Now what?" Double D asked. The next chamber caught himself and Vivian both by surprise.

It was a stone room, and on the foremost wall where carvings. Ones of the seven stars, and the three ancient relics.

"What?" Double D asked. "This? How could anyone on Earth have known about this?"

Young Rolf reached the wall. He reached down and picked up a feather on the ground.

Double D observed the ritual that began. Young Rolf began to trace around the seven crystal stars with the feather. After doing so, he started tracing the Crown of Strength first, then the Eye of Wisdom, and finished with the medallion of life carving.

Young Rolf bowed, then placed the feather into the side of his hat. "I am now a man." Young Rolf proclaimed.

But before anything else happened, the medallion of life symbol on the wall began to glow.

"What?" the younger Rolf asked. "This should not be!"

But it was. A hand reached out from the symbol.

The little boy looked terrified. The threesome watched a head emerge from the symbol and gasped.

"Sister!" Vivian shouted.

It looked exactly like Beldam. She emerged from the carving and landed on the floor beside the shaking boy. But suddenly, the crown of strength symbol started glowing as well, and out emerged the large Marilynn. But the most shocking come out of the newly glowing eye. Vivian.

"WHAT?" Vivian sounded shocked. "That can't be me. I never remembered this!"

The three shadow sirens appeared before Young Rolf.

"This must be the place." Beldam said. "Now talk, boy. Where is the Eye of Wisdom?"

"Rolf has not an idea as to where? Who are you?"

"Our names are of no importance. You will tell us, you little lair, or we shall wreak havoc upon your world." Beldam ordered.

"Rolf does know!"

"Then you shall give us no other option. Say goodbye to everything you love." Beldam said.

The Rolf with Double D and Vivian shuddered and yelled.

Suddenly, they where surrounded by light again.

They found themselves flying over something warm. When they could see, they all screamed.

It was Rolf's Village. The clouds where shadowy purple. Lighting crashed, hitting random spots in town. Surprisingly, there was also an immense amount of ice and snowfall hitting as well. The people below them screaming, desperate to escape.

They could see Young Rolf and Nana standing on the outskirts of the village, watching the mayhem in order. It was like the end of the world.

But then, balls of fire started raining down.

Suddenly, the young Rolf screamed and ran towards a house. They saw Reina in a window, screaming. "Rolf! Rolf! Please, run away!"

"No, sister. Rolf shall save Reina!"

Rolf, the real one, sighed and looked away. But Double D and Vivian watched in horror.

"ROLF! RUN!" Reina sounded even more desperate.

Young Rolf was almost there.

But then a huge bal of fire fell from the skies.

"NANO! REINA!" Young Rolf cried out. "NOO!"

The flaming ball hit the house. Young Rolf stopped, with the fire reflecting into his eyes. "NO!"

"Oh…" Vivian cringed, and buried her face into her hands.

They where surrounded in light yet again. They where flying farther now. Finally it cleared. They where now standing on a beach. There was dense fog around them. A boat awaited on the side of the beach. Young Rolf stood in it with Nana. The other villagers where on the shores nearby.

"Must Rolf really leave?" one asked to young Rolf.

"Yes, we must." he said. "As the first born, and only remaining child of the Shepard, It is Rolf's duty to bring the great Nano's urn to the new land. Rolf only wishes he could bear the urn of his sister. But nothing remains of Reina."

"We wish you and your Nana a safe journey."

"Rolf is a man now. He shall be fine." Young Rolf said. "Rolf must also escort Nana away from this village, as it is no longer safe."

"We accept. Just promise that Rolf shall never speak of this." the same villager said.

"Rolf accepts." Young Rolf jumped off the boat and pushed it into the ocean. He waited until the waves pushed him far enough, the reached for an oar.

"We shall not forget you, son of a Shepard." the villager said.

Suddenly, they where surrounded by light again.

* * *

When it faded, they had all returned to Rougeport Docks. They opened their eyes. Rolf let go of Double D's Eye of Wisdom. With that, the symbols vanished from Rolf's and Vivian's head. 

"Rolf… why didn't you tell us about this devastating past of yours?" Double D asked.

"Rolf was under oath. But her!" Rolf pointed to Vivian. "She is evil! She and her evil witch sisters ruined Rolf's family!"

"I do not remember any of that at all." Vivian gasped. "Bit if what you showed me is true, then I have done more the horrible things. Nothing I can ever do will rightfully apologize for that."

"So, no matter what witch-girl does, she will never be redeemed in my life. Now we must go back and get some sleep. We all now have a journey to complete!"

Rolf ran away from them.

"Double D. You have to believe me. I would never do that. I can't remember that at all."

"I believe you. I trust you, Vivian. You are good person, all the way to your soul. But whatever your sisters did traumatized Rolf at his age." Double D said.

"I have to do something for him. He deserves better." Vivian said.

"Well, I guess we can only now respect his wishes and return to sleep. He's right about one thing, we are going to have another adventure tomorrow. Let's rest." Double D said. "Oh… things are worse. We must end this madness now."

Double D reached for his laptop and closed it.

_"So many new questions." _Double D thought as he and Vivian watched Rolf running farher away._"How did the Shadow sirens get to Rolf's old country, let alone Earth? And why can't Vivian remember it at all? I don't have any doubts that she is a nice person who would never do that, but then what did Rolf truly see that day? What are Rolf's connections to this world? And what now lies in store for us?"_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Notes: **_Just when you had thought things couldn't have been more plot twisting. Please Review, I'm very intrested to hear what people have to say about this one. (but please don't flame me, okay?)_


	57. Chapter 57: Whiteout

**Author's Notes: **_Wow, I got reviews very fast for the last one!_

_For chugirl2526: My favorite partner… my favorite partner would have to be Vivian, because of her fighting attacks. I think that in the game, her veil ability gives for good tactical moves. I know, I sounded like a nerd right there._

_For Damien Shepard: Yep. I can write seriously dark stuff sometimes. Try to expect more of that later on towards the ending._

_For DeadEdBoy: Thanks, I'm glad you like it!_

_Hm… yep. That's all I have to say, so enjoy!_

Chapter 57: Whiteout

"C'mon, how long does it take?" Kevin complained.

"I already told you I would cook breakfast!" Eddy shouted. "Now get out of the kitchen and let me cook!"

"It's a free country." Kevin snapped.

"_Ding dong_, numbskull. We're not even on earth anymore!" Eddy said. "Now get out!"

"What's the big deal?" Kevin asked.

"I need complete concentration to cook!" Eddy shouted angrily at Kevin. "I can't cook my famous Omelets if you just stand hovering' over my shoulder!"

"Alright, alright, cool it Chef Boy-are-you-short!" Kevin said. "But when your breakfast explodes, don't come crying to me!" with that, he slammed the door.

* * *

The group has spent the night in the Inn, but decided to hang out at Frankly's before leaving. 

"Is breakfast ready yet?" Eduardo jr asked.

"Ed hungry!" Ed shouted.

"You will be fine." Double D said.

He looked to his left. He saw Vivian near him with her head rested on her arms on the table. At the opposite end of the table was Rolf. He snarled when he saw them both. Double D gave Rolf a look and pulled Vivian's chair farther away from Rolf.

"Hey Jimmy! Hey Sarah!" Nazz called out.

Jimmy and Sarah both pulled out seats at the table. Double D looked at necklaces around their necks.

"Where did you get those?" Koops asked.

"Oh." they both held out two, hole-punched playing cards on the ends of their necklaces.

"Where did you get those cards?" Goombella asked.

"Oh, this is only one card." Jimmy said. "Ripped in two."

"Why did you rip the ace of hearts in two?" Double D asked.

"It's a long story. But I think this is a cool way to stay together. As friends, we both like each other. And when we stand as one, the hearts come together." Jimmy said.

They stood beside themselves and held out the cards in a way that they fit together like a puzzle.

"And it becomes one united heart." Jimmy finished.

"Aw, that's cute!" Nazz said.

"Yeah… uh… when'sbreakfastalreadyI'mstarved!" Eduardo jr shouted quickly.

"Oh! It's ready!" Eddy shouted from the kitchen. They heard a strange laughing follow. But for the Eds, it was nothing more then his ususal manical laughter."My master piece is complete!"

"BOOOOOM!"

The kitchen door broke off it's hinges, as dust flew everywhere. The group rushed after the smoke cleared out. They found Eddy in a frozen position, holding his hands in the air. His expression was priceless.

Everyone looked angry at him, except for Kevin, who looked quite satisfied.

"Anyone want some?" he asked sheepishly, holding out a cracked frying pan.

* * *

After breakfast, the group jumped into some large jackets. They strapped backpacks, bags, and even more to them. 

"Double D?" Jimmy squeaked in the immense winter jacket he was now strapped in.

"Yes, Jimmy?" Double D asked, who was wearing a little less, but still a large jacket.

"I can't breathe that well in this thing." Jimmy stated.

"You need be se secure." Double D said.

"You will be thinking differently once you enter the artic area that is Fahr." Frankly said. "Good luck on your journey."

"Thank you, prof!" Goombella said. "Now let's go, we have moon to reach!"

* * *

They dove into the pipes and under Rougeport. And thus, they spent the next hour searching for the pipe. 

"There it is." Double D said, as he noticed a blue colored pipe.

"Are you positive this is the one?" Mario asked.

"This must be the pipe. I can feel cold air coming from it." Double D stated.

"Okay, let's-a go!" Mario said. He jumped into the pipe first, followed by the others.

* * *

"Ah, that's cold!" Double D shouted. It was much colder then they could have guessed. 

They group was very glad they had dressed in the oversized jackets. They where surrounded by snow in every direction. The pine trees also nearby, covered in a think blanket.

"Th-th-th-this is freak'n cold!" Eddy shouted out.

Double D took out his laptop on the spot. "We must be very cautious. The temperatures are s-s-s-s-subzero here."

He quickly placed it away. "We must move."

They began to trek down a single path. The fierce cold winds beat on them harshly.

**"Fire." **

Double D allowed a flame to spark on his right hand. The magical blaze didn't hurt of course, so he held it out towards the rest of the group. Vivian quickly followed behind him, doing the same.

"It does pay to have some friends who can magically conjure fire. But I guess when you're saving an alterneate dimention, it comes with the package!" Eddy said.

"Do you cater parties?" Ed asked.

"Huh?" Goombella asked.

"Long story. I'll tell ya when we are in the Outpost." Eddy said.

"Uh, oh. Look there!" Flurrie shouted, pointing to a place further down the path.

There seemed to be trouble nearby. Two piranha plants, but white and blue to match the ice and snow around them. The third and final obstacle was a cloud, but also white like the snow.

They gave out a loud roar.

The group reacted by stepping backwards.

"Don't worry, fellows." Double D said. "Vivian and I have fire on our sides. We shall have no difficulty defeating these snow dwellers. Vivian?"

"Yes, I'm ready!" she said.

Both of them pointed into the sky, then quickly thrust their arms until they where right on target.

**"Flame Rain!" **

They both took a step back after that. Balls of fire started to rain from the skies right on target. Smoke filled the area, and the sizzling of the snow was evident. As it all cleared away, Double D saw the retreating monsters escaping beyond the horizon.

"That looked too easy." Bobbery noted.

"You know? You're right. We finished them with one blow, without any difficulty." Double D said.

There was a sudden gust of wind. It was uncomfortably hard and freezing. The group gave a collective shout as even Double D's and Vivian's flames where blown out.

"Where is that wind coming from?" Double D asked, shielding his eyes.

"Everywhere. North, south, east, west… It's like it's aimed at us!" Eduardo jr shouted.

"That is because we fell into an ambush." Rolf said. Instead of shielding himself from the gale, he held out both hands in a martial arts style.

"I can't see." Vivian said.

"That's what they are doing. They are trying to blind us, distract us.. But from what?" Double D asked.

"One way to find out!" Kevin shouted. He took his wrench and threw it into the air. It vanished into the white fog surrounding them. A clang was heard a second later.

"There!" Kevin shouted.

Double D pointed to the direction.

**"Pathi-Flare!"**

Something flew in the distance, coming closer due to the spell. It was a cloud, hurt with the wrench wedged in it's head.

"I'll take that!" Kevin shouted. He pried the wrench out, causing the cloud to vanished into the air.

"The wind is still blowing! It's getting annoying now!" Sarah shouted.

"What do we do?" Ms. Mowz asked.

"Let's try this, Vivian!" Double D shouted Vivian nodded.

They both pointed into the air.

**"Flame-Rain!" **

Fireballs started falling right for the pathway, and the group as well.

"Are you mad?" Eddy asked.

Vivian and Double D looked at each other. They both pointed into the air at the oncoming fireballs.

**"Flame Shield!" **

The shield that appeared right above them was twice as large, protecting the group like an umbrella. But the source of the gale was in danger.

They started raining down, illuminating the landscape to a bright red. All around them came frightened screeches.

But the fire balls where starting to wear out the shield.

Double D and Vivian started straining under the pressure. Instead of pointing to hold the shield, they had to use both of their hands to keep it.

"I can't… hold it!" Vivian shouted.

"RUN!" Double D groaned.

"There's no where to go!" Eddy said. "Either we run there and get hit by fireballs or stay here and bet hit by fireballs."

It was unbearable, so they had to cancel both of the spells.

There was silence.

"Uh… did we win?" Koops asked.

But the wind picked up yet again.

"They just won't stop!" Kevin said angrily. "What now, genius?"

"We have to run!" Double D shouted over the gale.

"I'm-too-c-c-c-c-cold to move." Jimmy shivered.

Double D looked over to him. He looked freezing. Frost was already forming on his hair, icicles had appeared on his retainer.

"Vivian… I c-c-c-c-c-c-ccannot m-m-move either. And I f-f-feel… too c-cold to cast a sp-sp-spell." Double D shivered.

He looked over to her. She looked just as freezing, some ice forming on the tip of her hat. The snow started to pile on them. It where as if the environment was trying to devour them.

Double D looked around, The others had frozen still around them.

_"Perfect." _he thought. _"We have come so far. We can't die here!"_

He looked around to see an additional figure. His vision had become so blurred, as it looked like a silhouette. But it was a kid, no doubt, about Jimmy's size. He had long hair, which was flying all about in the gale. The figure pointed out in front of himself.

**"Deciderate!"**

He could see the familiar spell coming into action. A twister of leaves, acorns, and twigs flew about. It stopped the gale.

But Double D felt even weaker. It where as though his life was being sucked out.

Everything was fading. Fading, becoming more blurry.

* * *

Double D suddenly looked around, even though he could feel his eyes closed. He couldn't feel anything, that be had become so numb, but was able to move anyway. He was surrounded by darkness. He felt his head throbbing terribly. 

He reached up his hat and removed it. His Eye of Wisdom was glowing like crazy. It was also pulsating, to the same rhythm of his own heart.

"What, where…" he asked.

_"I am sorry, friend." _he heard a voice.

But it was in his own mind. The voice was so unusual that it was beyond description.

"Where are you?" Double D asked, looking through the darkness.

_"I am right beside you."_

In the darkness, he could see some something nearby. But he couldn't tell what it was. But it seemed to be the same stranger that just saved them.

"You saves us before on the train. How? What spell are you using?" Double D shouted out.

_"It's a spell that works with nature." _the voice explained. _"As a bonus, it grabs power from another source and makes me human." _

"What? What are you otherwise?" Double D asked.

_"Wait! But in order to get this energy, It extracts it from others. Your friends are all frozen still around you. A nasty side effect."_

"You mean you?"

_"Calm down. I can revive them, at the expense of turning back to my true form. I have done it for you and your friends before."_

"Then may you please return us back?" Double D asked.

_"Yes."_

"Wait, hold on a moment! Who are you?"

But it was too late. The silhouette was holding his hands out, pointing them in random directions.

* * *

Double D suddenly opened his own eyes, his true eyes. 

We has back in the snowfield path. His friends where around him, all dazed but clearly alive.

"What just happened?" Nazz asked. "Who the heck was that?

"I have no idea." Double D said, looking around.

"Where did that guy go?" Vivian asked.

"I don't know, but it's probably safe if we just keep moving. We'll freeze if we just stand here." Double D stated.

The group started on the move again.

As Double D walked, he stopped. He looked down, and saw Plank in the snow.

"How did you get there?" Double D asked, without expecting a response.

He noticed it's face had changed yet again. Now it's eyes where half closed, with a weak frown.

_"How did Plank get out of our bags. The battle wasn't that intense. And who was that… Wait a minute!" _

Double D's eyes widened.

_"Plank is in the exact position as thatman was a second ago! Could this-"_

"Dad, c'mon!" Eduardo jar's voice shouted out for him.

"Oh, um… coming!" he shouted, rushing to catch up. As he ran, he look another look at the very mysterious hunk of wood.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_So, anyone want to take a guess who that mystery guy was? (though it may be apparent.) _

_Oh, a little off topic, but I felt I might as well say it. I'm trying to do Fanart for this Fic, but I'm not totally good with that sort of stuff (to say the least :P) So if I don't get any posted somewhere, I may ask someone to do some for me. I'm not asking anyone yet, but I'mdefinetly considering. ...ya. Please Review, as always._


	58. Chapter 58: Battle at the Snow Fort

**Author's Notes: **_Alright, I'm back yet again folks._

_For chugirl2526: On the contrary, I would have been flattered if you had named your Yoshi after this one. But I know it doesn't fit (I've tired). Though I feel privileged that you even considered it. I guess you seriously like this fic! By now, I don't know if you've beaten Rawk Hawk or not. So, I guess, if you let me know in your review where you are, and if you want help, I'll be happy to lend advice on my profile page._

_And for DeadEdBoy: Maybe, maybe not. (Oh, who am I kidding? It's obvious who it is) But I just don't like to spoil my stories._

_Other then that, I have nothing else to say. Enjoy!_

Chapter 58: Battle at the Snow Fort

They group finally saw something up on the path. Walls made of stone.

"Is this the place?" Kevin asked.

"It's gotta be. Who else would be out here?" Eduardo jr asked.

As they made it further, buildings where also apparent.

"This must be Fahr Outpost." Double D said.

They looked around at the place they had walked into. On the walls where weather veins, the buildings had lights hanging off the sides. It seems clear of trees in this section, too. A few Bomb-ombs stood in a group.

"Dude? Are those fur hats?" Nazz asked.

The Bomb-ombs where indeed wearing matching fur hats.

"Hey!" Double D called out to them. They turned to face them.

"Travelers." one said, with a Russian accent. "What brings them here?"

"What?" Koops asked. "Pardon me, I hope I don't sound stupid… um, but would you have some sort of large cannon?"

One of them looked completely shocked.

"They know-"

But he was cut off as another one in their group gave him a prompt whack. "No, there is no cannon."

"Uh…. Okay." Koops said. He rubbed his chin. "Something's strange about this."

"Can you bring us to someone who may know about it?" Double D asked.

"Da." one of them responded.

* * *

The group followed the Bomb-ombs through a pathway and into another section of the city.

"Now what's this?" Double D asked.

This area had much more houses. They looked a little more inviting, some with smoke rising from some chimneys.

"I say we find an Inn and warm up." Jimmy said.

"Agreed." Double D said. He looked around, searching for an Inn house.

"There is an Inn over there." another Bomb-omb said. He turned to face a building with the word INN on it.

"That'll do." Kevin said. "I guess…"

* * *

"Sarah! I'm getting Frostbite!" Jimmy shouted.

"You'll be fine, kid." Sarah said.

"Yeah, suck it up." Kevin smirked.

"Kevin!" Nazz scolded.

"Right, my bad!" Kevin said. "Uh… sorry."

Meanwhile, Double D and Vivian sat by a window.

"Are you okay?" Vivian asked.

"Sort of. Something I saw earlier is bothering me."

"That could be from a long list of things." Vivian sighed.

"Well, within the last half hour. I saw this guy, the same person who saved us on the train when we where battling Doopliss." Double D said.

"Oh, that mystery guy." Vivian recalled. "Who is that guy?"

"That's exactly what's on my mind. When we where weakened, I saw him in a trance of sorts. He seemed like a very noble and wise person. He said he had to give us back our life force, but got turned back to his true form. And guess who was standing right at the same position when I awoke from my trance?" he asked.

Vivian shrugged.

"Plank. The inanimate plank." Double D said.

"Oh…" Vivian said. "The strangest thing. On the train, I saw it's facial expressions changing. How do you think this is happening. How can an inanimate object cast spells by itself?"

"There must be some logical for this." Double D said. He rubbed his chin in thought.

"I heard you say earlier that Plank was someone's imaginary friend. Maybe that person has some answers?" Vivian asked.

"Jonny? I haven't seen him since the day I get stranded here. Come to think of it, he must be in terrible condition right now. He's lost Plank, not to mention no one in our group has seen him. …come to think if it, I wonder if he got left behind on my own world?"

"It may have been. I'm not to smart with the "physics of breaking physics" of going through dimensions." Vivian said.

Double D laughed. "That's funny. Even if the grammar is a little faulty."

"Yeah…" Vivian joined in. "So, now that we have gotten in, shouldn't we get back to work on finding that cannon."

They where suddenly interrupted by the sound of an alarm.

"What's going on?" Jimmy asked.

"Secure the doorways, lock all of the windows!" the Inn keeper rushed in.

"What do you mean?" Double D asked. "Has the weather reached a critical point?"

"No, we are under attack!" the Inn Keeper shouted.

"Under _Attack!_" Double D repeated. "From what? From who?"

"There is no time to explain. You must all hide!" the keeper shouted.

"Sorry." Double D said. "But we don't hide."

"Yeah, it's time to kick butt!" Eddy said, holding out a fist.

"You must be mad!" the keeper shouted. "You travelers wouldn't survive!"

"I wouldn't underestimate us if I where you. You have no idea what we have been through, and can endure. Alright, let's go!" Double D shouted. He opened the door and pointed outside. The group ran outside as he held the door open.

Double D was about to run out as well, but the keeper blocked the door.

"I have to catch up with the others!" Double D said. "Please move!"

"Please, you won't survive! Come back where it's safe!" the keeper pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but if this place is in danger, the place that just gave us a warm-hearted, hospitable place to stay, then I must act!" he said. He didn't want to, but he had to push the keeper aside.

He ran without looking back. He could hear the door slam and a lock click behind himself.

* * *

Double D managed to meet the rest of the group, who where standing off to the side as a brigade of Bomb-omb soldiers stood in perfect lines blocking the entrance.

"What's wrong?" Double D asked.

"There!" Koops shouted. He pointed towards the entrance that the army was blocking. Double D caught sight of the danger: hundreds of monsters, the icy clouds and the white and blue Piranhas.

"They are invading!" Goombella explained. "Creatures naturally feel a fixation for their own habitats, and I suppose they are trying to explain, make more land by conquering this. Or perhaps they are trying to reclaim what was taken?"

"TROOPS!" a loud voice shouted.

They looked over to the impressive squadron, and saw an elder looking Bomb-omb standing there, one with a white mustache. And this loud voice made him sound like a boot camp instructor.

"Today, we face monsters! We shall defend our home! And if we perish, may we proudly say that we fall with honor!"

The group gave a collective cheer.

"Caaaa-det!" he called out.

Someone ran from the crowds to end up beside him. He was too far away to see with the snow falling, but whoever it was certainly wasn't Bomb-omb. It was a human.

"Who is that?" Double D asked.

"It looks like a human!" Nazz said. She raised an eyebrow. "Wow, how awkward did _that _sound? I never thought I'd say something like that."

"But _who _is that?" Double D asked.

"The snow is, like, blinding me. I can't see." Goombella said. She was squinting just to see.

"CHARGE!" the leader of the Bomb-ombs shouted. The troops rushed right towards the monsters.

"Ready?" Double D asked. His team gave a collected cheer.

"Alright, let's go!" Double D shouted. They gave a battle cry and joined the fray.

Double D suddenly stopped. He yelled out to Vivian.

"Yeah?" she asked, turning around to face him.

"I have a plan. The others will do a fair job distracting them. Then, we can attack with a surprise fire move." Double D said.

"Okay, but how?" She asked.

Double D whispered something quickly into her ear, so non of the enemy would hear.

"Good plan!" Vivian said. "Ready when you are."

"Good. This first new spell I told you about is something I concocted before, and now is the ideal time to test it."

They both stood beside each other.

"Okay… 1..."

They both got into running positions.

"…2..."

Vivian grunted.

"GO!"

They both took off towards the fight.

"Faster, now! We'll pick up velocity now!" Double D shouted.

Vivian sped faster.

Double D nodded towards her. He slowly raised his arms until they pointed horizontally. Vivian was doing the same.

"Ready… Now! Kick off the ground!"

Double D jumped into the air. Vivian also gained altitude.

**"Levi-Flare!"**

Both of their bodies where surrounded by red light. They gained higher altitude, their arms now acting like wings.

"Yes, it worked!" Double D exclaimed.

The two, now airborne, proceeded higher and higher. The thermal energy surrounding them protected them from the snowy weather. They each trusted their arms gracefully, shifting until they where flying vertically in the air, higher, to the clouds…

* * *

"HYAH!" Eddy shouted, kicking one of the enemies over promptly.

"Good move? How did you know that Piranha plants are weakest at their stems?" Goombella asked.

"I didn't. Lucky move!" Eddy shrugged.

"More like dumb luck." Kevin said.

"Kevin!" Nazz shouted.

"Right. Sorry, Eddy." Kevin said.

Eddy laughed. _"She has him wrapped around her finger." _

"Eddy!" Goombella called out.

He shouted suddenly. A nearby Piranha plant chomped on his leg.

"Ah, no!" Eddy shouted. It started dragging him.

"EDDY!" Goombella shrieked.

Eddy screamed out in pain. It started pulling him into it's mouth. Eddy immediately panicked as he watched himself being devoured.

"KEEP YOUR UGLY TEETH AWAY FROM EDDY, YOU BEAST!"

Goombella placed a perfect headbonk. The plant screamed out, opening it's mouth wide enough for Eddy to release himself.

As the monster fell beside them, Goombella ran to Eddy's side.

"Eddy! Oh, please tell me you're alright!" Goombella shouted. Eddy, who was lying on the snowy ground, held a weak thumbs up.

"Oh, Eddy." Goombella sighed.

"Oh, my leg. I'm gonna be soar tommorow." Eddy said, getting up slowly.

* * *

"Take this, you foul beast!" Rolf shouted. He placed a loud whack on a cloud monster. It screeched and started to back off.

"Oh, and where does cloudy-beast believe he is departing?" Rolf said sinisterly. "Rolf is not done with you!" He ran to the retreating monster and whacked it again. It screamed and fell down.

All the while, explosions sounded all around them as the army of Bomb-omb exploded all around them.

* * *

"Ah-ha!" Flurrie stated. "I have bested you."

The monster she had just defeated lay down on the ground moaning.

"Flurrie, catch!" someone shouted. Flurrie reached up into the sky and grabbed something. She looked into her hand.

"Power Plus Badge?" she asked.

"It increases power!" the same person in the crowd shouted out. "Wear it, it will increase your power!"

Flurrie looked down at herself. "How?"

"Oh, for the love of-"

* * *

Meanwhile, Double D and Vivian continued their ascent.

"Alright, stop!" Double D shouted.

They shook their arms, until they came to a stop. They now hovered within the clouds, peering down on the battlefield with a bird's eye view.

Double D pointed towards the enemy crowds.

**"Fireball!"**

Double D's fireball projected from his fingertip and flew down at the crowds.

"What?" the human cadet asked. He watched the fireball zoom closer, until it struck the surface, just missing the enemies. The enemies looked amongst themselves. 

"What kinda attack was that?" he called out into the sky. "You missed?"

"That voice!" Double D shouted. His eyes widened. "I know that voice, it's-" 

**"Fireball!"**

Vivian sent out a fireball, aimed completely in the wrong direction.

"Oh, come on! Are you two that bad at aim?" the cadet asked."I think not. You see, they have let their guard down by believing we can't aim. But in fact, we are right on target!" 

Vivian grunted. She pointed right at the enemy crowds with her left hand. With her right, she held out her palm towards the fireball, and thrust it to her left.

The fireball suddenly veered off. It found it's new destination.

"Oh, I get it. Right on!" the cadet shouted.

He watched as it struck the crowd right on target. The monsters shrieked.

"Stand down, soldiers!" the leader Bomb-omb shouted. "We have just won!"

"Huzzah!" they all cheered.

* * *

As the smoke cleared, the enemies where long gone. Double D and Vivian had just gracefully landed on the snow-covered ground.

"Good plan, Mr…. Holy Jump'n Banana Boats! Double D?" the cadet shouted.

"I knew it! The cadet is-"

"Cadet!" the leader shouted, running towards them. "Job well done, Cadet 2x4."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Review! _


	59. Chapter 59: Mission to the Moon

**Author's Notes: **_I'm so sorry for the delay! I found myself practically drowning in projects and tests, but that's another story, and I need to focus on this one. Here's my next chapter. Albeit short, I'm pleased with it._

Chapter 59: Mission to the Moon

The rest of the group ran towards them with equally surprised expressions.

"Jonny?" Nazz asked. "How did you get here?"

"Buddies! I've missed you so much!" Jonny shouted with glee. "Please, PLEASE tell me Plank is with you!"

"Why yes, here." Double D said. He pulled out Plank. The expression on the wooden board's face altered yet again, this time to show something of glee and surprise.

"BUDDY!" Jonny shouted. He grabbed Plank and held him tightly.

"Why are you embracing that wooden Plank, cadet?" the leader bomb-omb asked.

"He's my friend, thank you very much." Jonny said. He looked down to the Plank's face with a huge smile. "How have you been buddy?"

There was silence for a moment. Jonny's face turned to a serious one.

"You mean you where almost killed?" he asked. "What?"

The others watched uncomfortably. "I see… Oh, so that's why your face looked different!"

"How?" Double D cut-in.

"He said something about being upgraded by a wizard a little while back that gave him the ability to interact with more of the environment, besides me." Jonny said.

"You mean, that's alive?" Ms. Mowz asked.

"Treat Plank with a fair respect. He's been through a lot the last few days." Jonny said.

"Whatever." Ms. Mowz replied.

"Finally, we're back together again." Nazz stated.

"Yeah, like one, big, dysfunctional family!" Ed said gleefully.

"Cadet, do you require a moment alone?" the leader asked.

"No, I'm fine." Jonny said.

"So, Jonny boy. How's a kid like you enter a Bomb-omb army?" Eddy asked.

"I dunno. I just woke up here one day. They said they found me in a snowstorm, and they saved me. So to pay for it, I've work helping defending them."

"Oh, while you where here, did you by chance see a cannon?" Double D asked.

"Oh! I… uh…" Jonny stopped.

"Go on, tell them of it." the leader Bomb-omb said. "They have helped protect us, they are clearly allies."

"Yeah, there's a cannon." Jonny said. "But it's top secret. They don't like to tell anyone about it."

"Yes. What could become of us should an enemy discover our cannon?" the leader asked.

"Listen, may we use the cannon?" Double D asked. "Something very serious is occurring."

"I see. And why exactly do you require the use of our cannon?" the leader asked.

"We must go to the moon, and since there doesn't seem to be something like a rocket anywhere around this place…" Double D said. "We may require-"

"You want to shoot to the moon with our cannon?" the leader asked. "It sounds quite preposterous, but since you have helped save us, I suppose I shall let you use it. Come back to this spot in an hour, and we shall allow you to go."

* * *

The time came a last. Eight in the group where waiting in the exact spot.

"Why do I have to get up there?" Eddy asked.

"Because we had to deal with the train, it's only fair you guys go this time." Kevin shouted.

"You guys got on a luxury train, and we get shot out of a cannon? Hardly seems fair!" Eddy complained.

Eddy, Goombella, Ed, Rolf, Mario, Flurrie, Bobbery and Double D, who willing decided to follow the others where all in space suits ready for "Blast off."

"Cadet 2x4." the leader looked over to Jonny, holding his newly recovered plank. "This is your final mission. I want you to keep an eye on them as they complete their mission."

"Yes, sir." Jonny said. He placed on a helmet.

Double D turned to remained of his group. "They have run out of suits."

"That's okay." Nazz said. "We can direct you guys down here, like a mission control. And I'm perfectly fine with not being shot out of the atmosphere."

"Oh, this is, like, so exciting!" Goombella said.

"Double D." Eddy called to Eddy. "When we get back home, remind me to use this for a scam!"

"Got it." Double D said.

"Right. You nine stand here." the leader told them to crown at a certain spot. "Everyone else, clear out."

"Good luck on your mission, guys." Nazz shouted.

"Keep your eyes out for badges!" Ms. Mowz shouted.

"Look for moon rocks!" Koops called out.

"Watch out for the moon men!" Kevin taunted.

"Hit them once for me!" Jimmy added in.

"Make them pay!" Sarah shouted, holding out a fist.

"Go get 'em, Dad! Show 'em who's boss!" Eduardo jr shouted.

"Be safe up there." Vivian called to Double D.

He waved back.

"Ready, now?" the leader asked.

Double D held a thumbs up.

A couple of Bomb-omb led the rest of the group into a control room.

"Take a station." one said.

The eight of them each reached a control panel and placed a headset on their heads as the Bomb-ombs watched. "Good. Begin the procedure."

"Beginning activation." Nazz said, flipping a switch.

Through a security monitor, she watched a small hatch open underneath the nine group members. They fell through and out of sight.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Nazz asked.

"Yes." one of the bomb-ombs said. "Start phase 2."

"Attention!" Kevin shouted over an intercom. "We're launching the cannon thing now! If your still out there, get lost!"

"Real professional." Nazz said.

"Thanks." Kevin said back without realizing the sarcasm.

"Opening the external hatch." Jimmy stated, flipping a large switch.

The entire area started shaking. The group watched as the ground started to rip apart like an earthquake, only to reveal a large shaft underneath, the size of a house.

"Raising the cannon." Sarah said, flipping a switch.

They watched through their monitors as a massive thing started to rise from the ground. They all gave collective oohs and aahs. It looked as though it would pierce the sky, rising over the building, then the trees, and higher so.

"Dude!" Eduardo jr shouted as he watched it rise higher.

It finally stopped at about 100 meters in the air.

"Uh… aiming the cannon thingy." Eduardo jr chimed it.

"Target: moon." Ms. Mowz stated as well.

Vivian quickly calculated the coordinates judging by the wind factor, gravitational pull and trajectory.

"10 degrees north, by -11 west." she stated.

The cannon shifted upwards and to an angle, facing at the moon directly.

"Cannon at standby." Vivian stated.

They looked to the leader. "Alright, load ammunition."

They watched as thousands of troops of Bomb-ombs marched onto the field. They jumped into a hatch in the cannon's side.

"What are they doing?" Eduardo jr asked.

"Closing out hatch." Vivian said. The hatch that they climbed into shut.

"It's time, ready?" Leader asked them.

"Ready." They all said at the same time. "Cannon!" they activated the voice command. "FIRE!"

BOOOOOOOMMM!

The immense thing shot out with a large aftershock.

They all watched the nine members of the group skyrocketing into the air, higher and higher.

"Is this safe?" Vivian asked.

"Or legal?" Nazz added.

* * *

A few minutes passes. Not a signal to be heard.

"I hope they are okay." Nazz said with a worried face.

"Who knows? We might of accidentally shot them all out into the abyss of space." Kevin said.

"What!" Eduardo jr shouted.

Kevin was given a hard whack by Nazz. "Uh… no, they'll be fine."

"C'mon, speak to me!" Eduardo jr shouted.

"Oh well, there go all three eds. And Eddy owed me a buck too." Kevin said.

"I do not!" Eddy's voice shouted in their headphones.

"Eddy? Can you hear us clearly?" Jimmy asked.

"Crystal, kid. The Eds have landed!" Eddy said.

* * *

The nine of the group stood on the moon's surface, all in their large suits.

"It was a little rough, though." Eddy stated.

"That's to say the least." Goombella sighed. "I feel like I got hit by a train."

"Is everyone alright up there?" Sarah asked over the headsets.

"Yeah, I'm cool." Eddy answered.

"Define, alright." Goombella said.

"Rolf is fine." Rolf said without emotion.

"Double D here, I am all right, over."

"Nothing this old Bomb-omb couldn't handle." Bobbery said.

"I'm just fabulous!" Flurrie said.

"I'm-a good. A little dizzy, though." Mario added in.

"Ed the elf, feeling jolly!" Ed laughed.

"Cadet 2x4 and Plank, reading you loud and clear!"

* * *

The group down at mission control watched as computer monitors activated infront of them, showing each of the moon group's status bars.

"It's time to find X-nauts, one and for all." Rolf said over the radio. "They shall all pay for their crimes!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_I know, it was short. I don't know how long it will take to get the next one up, but I hope not more then a couple days. Please Review!_


	60. Chapter 60: Lasers

**Author's Notes: **_I'm back! Like I said, I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting. Here's my next chapter:_

Chapter 60: Lasers

"One small cannon blast for Eddy, one giant leap in scam-kind!" Eddy said. "Seriously, do you know how sweet of a scam I could set up here?"

"Can't you please focus?" Double D asked.

"I am bouncy-man!" Ed laughed as he was jumping up and down with the moon's lesser gravity. "Fear my spring!"

"He's a very strange kid." Goombella said.

"You don't know the half of it." Eddy said.

"I can't wait to see Peach again." Mario said. "I have-a missed her."

"It's not over yet. The enemy is smarter then we let on. They must already be aware of our presence here." Double D said. "There will be troops, traps, and challenged harder then ever before."

"That's how it always is with places where evil people take Peach. I know by experience." Mario replied.

"Guys." Nazz said over the radio. "I'm picking up an energy source near you. Like, maybe that's where their base is."

"Could be." Double D said. "Let's keep moving."

* * *

The moon was completely quiet. But that was to be expected. They moved slowly across the surface, looking around for this energy source.

"Double D? Is everything okay up there?" Eduardo jr asked.

"Don't worry." Double D said. "I will be fine." He looked around. "What unusual constellations and star patterns." he said.

"Not really." Goombella said. "That's the mushroom to the left, and over there's the lighting constellation."

"It's astounding. Even now, I am still discovering new things. And the fact that I can't see any of the constellations like Orion's belt just gives me a perspective of just how far away we are from home."

"Your skies must be nice at night too." Goombella said.

"Yeah, I guess they are. Man, I wish that when this is all over, I could just bring you back and show you. If your anywhere near as brainy as sock-head, you'll probably be just as impressed."

Double D laughed quietly to himself. _"Eddy and Goombella seem to really of taken a liking to each other. It's a nice thing. He certainly has matured through the course of this adventure."_

"Yo, heads up!" Goombella said. "Over there!"

They all looked up to see a large building nearby. Lights flashing into the sky, an a large clear dome covering a metallic base.

"Is that it?" Flurrie asked.

"It's time at long last. Oh, how long Rolf has awaited for this moment!" Rolf took off running.

"Rolf, we can't just run! We may fall into a trap!" Double D shouted.

"I don't care! These horrid… words can no longer describe the evils they have done! They must be all destroyed!" Rolf shouted.

"That's a bit harsh." Double D said. "Still, they have done more then enough to deserve severe punishment."

"Then what are we wait'n for! Time for revenge!" Eddy cackled, rubbing his hands together.

* * *

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Jimmy said.

"We can totally waste them!" Kevin said.

"What do you mean, we?" Eddy asked over the headsets. "I'm up here, not you!"

"We, our group, you guys, makes no difference." Kevin said, with his legs on another empty chair."When you go up there, and save the world, be sure to tell them this message. "You fail!"

* * *

"Yeah, sure." Eddy said.

"Don't get cocky!" Rolf shouted. "We still have the score that must be settled!"

Double D and the group entered an airlock room. After the air rushed in, they where able to remove their helmets.

"I can breathe, what a relief!" Bobbery exclaimed as he removed his own.

"Plank says that was fun, but now we have to do this." Jonny said.

"Okay, I'm connecting you." Double D said. He reached out for his laptop, and took a wire. He plugged one end of it into his laptop, and another into a computer in the wall. "Downloading virtual map."

* * *

Back at mission control, each monitor opened up a window with a map of the base. An arrow showed the location of the computer.

"What's this?" Sarah asked.

"A virtual map program." Double D explained."After connecting to their system, I have created a guide map based on the base. The red arrow on the monitor shows my location via the laptop, the yellow dots show the locations of the rest of the group via the frequency of their radio transmission. And, by studying and examining data based on the X-nauts, I have them appearing on the map screen as red dots. You can warn us about them, and guide us to TEC's room. From there on out, we can find the prisoners."

"Got it… I think." Kevin said.

"It's like a videogame!" Jimmy said. "Looks like fun."

* * *

"My plan is to split up into groups of three." Double D said. "I'll take Eddy and Ed, Jonny with Bobbery and Rolf, Goombella, Flurrie, and Mario."

"Okay." Eddy said. "As long as we get to beat 'em."

"We shall beat them, in every sense of the word." Rolf said.

"Good. Move!" Double D said. The teams nodded then went their seporate ways.

* * *

"I say we hit them with a rock! Or a book, or a frying pan!" Eddy said, devising his ways to beat the X-nauts.

"Let's try to stick to plan." Double D said back.

"Aw, can't we just give them heck? I was thinking about a swift band, and a pow, and bam!" he said, punching in the air for every sound effect.

"Eddy, we can't just-"

"No, no wait! I say we give them one last pow in there and-"

"EDDY!" Double D shouted in order to shut him up.

"Sock head's got a point, shorty." Kevin said over the radio. "This isn't Burger King, you can't have it your way!"

Ed gasped. "It's not? We Didn't come here for buttered toast?"

Eddy looked like he was ready to pounce him.

"Gentlemen, please." Double D sighed. "Are you trying to attract the X-nauts?"

Before he could receive an answer, he pointed and shouted. "Incoming!"

A laser barley missed his head to collide into the wall behind him.

Another one shot through.

"Duck!" Eddy shouted.

Ed looked around excitedly. "Where?"

"NUMBSKULL!" Eddy shouted and jumped him, just missing the laser beam.

"Dad, are you okay?" Eduardo jar's voice asked.

"I'm fine…" Double D replied. "We're under attack."

The three of them where greeted by four X-nauts. "Freeze, intruders!"

"Ain't gonna happen!" Eddy said. "Ed, go get them."

"Hang onto your socks!" Ed shouted, rushing at the enemies at full force.

One of them held out a laser gun and fired.

**"Flame Shield!" **

Double D held out his palm. The shield appeared before Ed and protected him from the laser. The surprised soldier watched the laser beam strike the shield, then reflect off and head back towards him. In seconds, he hit the floor.

"One down!" Eddy taunted.

"Quality over quantity. You merely took out a foot soldier. A pawn. But can you defeat a knight?" another said. "Cover me."

Another one ran ahead, with the other two on either side behind him in a V shape pattern.

**"Fire!"**

Fireballs emerged from Double D's positioned finger right at them.

They watched the soldiers hold out shield to protect themselves from the fire. Unfazed, they continued charging.

"I got this!" Eddy shouted. He rushed ahead past Double D and Ed, right at the X-nauts. His fist at the ready to hit.

They positioned their guns and prepared to fire.

"Do you expect us be knocked out by-"

But the true shock came when Eddy jumped above and over them at the last second, and proceeded down the hall.

They stood still and shocked, lowering their guns.

**"FIRE BALL!"**

But before the spell could be completed, one of them grabbed and twisted Double D's hands. He screamed and fell down.

"DOUBLE D!" Eduardo jr and Vivian both shouted in their radios.

As they pinned him down, one of them held the laser gun to his head. "Any last words?"

"LET HIM GO!" Ed shouted.

They all looked up to see Ed. But he had a different face. Double D instantly realized he had another one of those intelligence bursts.

"What? Giving orders to us?" a soldier asked.

"Let him go. Now." Ed's eyes narrowed. "I'm not afraid to kill you."

Double D gasped. _"He's serious!" _

The X-nauts laughed.

Ed reached into his pocket and revealed his bow and arrows. He loaded one in and held it in a position ready to fire.

"Kill him, and I'll kill you." Ed said. "Let him go."

The other two soldiers stepped back. "Forget him. Let's go after that third one." They ran out, but the solider who had Double D pinned down remained firm.

Ed tightened his grip on the bow.

_"I am a soldier. I was trained to work or die. I must." _The soldier's shaking arm started to reach for the trigger.

Ed screamed.

Double D reached out his hand to Ed. "NO! DON'T DO IT!"

But it was too late. The arrow flew across the hall, and crashed right into the enemies head. He gave a loud scream as the glass from his goggles shattered. His hand went for the trigger and he tried to fire his last shot, but missed and fell to the floor. Double D got up, looking at the fallen soldier.

"ED!" Double D shouted. "Why?"

"It was him or you." Ed said. "I didn't want to do it."

Double D looked again. "We've ever had to kill before."

"Now it's do or die." Ed said grimly. He placed his bow and arrows away. "Come we have to aid Eddy."

As they ran to follow, neither where aware of the fact that the fallen soldier was getting to his knees. "Groudus." he spoke into a radio. "I need backup."

* * *

Mario led his own troop of Flurrie and Goombella down the hallway.

"So, now what?" Goombella asked. "Where to?"

"There's a key room to your left. Enter the room." Jimmy instructed.

"Okay." Mario said. He approached the metallic door.

"How do we open this?"

"Hang on a second. Double D still has us connected to their system. Now, it's time to hack in." Kevin said over the transmission.

"You know how to hack, dear?" Flurrie asked.

"Yep. One the things I picked up when I saw Eddy doing a scam at school." Kevin said. "Okay…"

The doors opened up.

"Good job." Mario said, as they ran in.

They found a small room.

"This must-a be a storage facility." Mario commented as he inspected the room.

"What would you say these malevolent forces hide in here?" Flurrie asked.

"Oh, the usual baddie stuff: swords, staffs, guns… there's a key in here too." Goombella said.

But Mario held his hand in front of them. "No. This feels too easy. A key to a room seems far too-a inconspicuous to be left unguarded by such a cunning foe."

Goombella saw something behind her back. "You're right. It feels like a trap!"

She heard the sound of the gun cock. The other two heard it was well, as they quickly looked behind themselves.

The soldier held the gun directly at Goombella, seeing as she was the closest. "Come quietly."

"Yeah, right!" Goombella said, bravely running at it.

"No, don't!" Mario shouted, as she and Flurrie tried to catch up.

The soldier laughed and pulled the trigger. The laser beam then shot out of it was instant.

Goombella laughed herself and lowered her head. The laser hit her polished helmet, then ricocheted off and back to it's source. The X-naut screamed as the blast hit him.

"Yes, it worked!" she said.

The X-naut suddenly got back up, completely unfazed.

"What?"

"My protective amour." he said proudly. "It's designed to protect the more elite soldiers from our own laser, should there be any unforeseen circumstances. "Now, if you don't mind, I have a mission." he readied his laser again, pointing to Goombella.

"You idiot. That laser's ineffective on me!" she said proudly.

_"I'm well aware of that, you fool!" _the soldier thought. He pulled the trigger, and the laser shot strait for her.

She took a defense position and shielded herself from the laser. It bounced off the helmet and back to the soldier.

However, the soldier seemed prepared. He Quickly turned his head. At that exact instant, it laser hit his glasses, reflecting off to it's third target.

"AHH!" Flurrie shouted and fell down.

"Flurrie!" Mario shouted, crouching to her side.

"Smart huh?" the soldier said. "No do you see there is no way to win?"

"Victory is father away then just a simple trick." Mario said.

The X-naut seemed to of hade enough, He held out the laser gun and fired again. It was headed for Mario. Goombella managed to run ahead and deflect the laser. It struck and bounced off a metallic wall, then at the soldier again who deflected it back. The laser returned to it's original target, hitting Mario. He screamed as well and fell. Goombella shouted and looked at them. She turned back with an angry face.

"Feeling confident."

"You may be able to target them, but my helmet protects me from that laser." she said.

He threw it too the floor. "Then we do this the old fashioned way." he said. He ran ahead and charged at her.

She jumped and avoided the first punch. She landed on him, forcing him down to the floor. But he threw her off. She went careening into the wall, only to avoid injury by hitting it with her helmet.

"Your tactics are well played. I commend your efforts. But as anything good arises, it shall eventually fall back down."

"You Don't scare me, pal!" she said. She charged at the soldier again.

But she was intercepted.

Other soldiers where arriving on the scene, to all jump her at once. As they did, she made a break for it.

"I've escaped you before, and I just have again!" she winked as she ran down the hall. _"I feel terrible for leaving Mario and Flurrie like that, but I had no other choice. I swear I'll save them?"_

"Did you let that brat escape?" one of them asked.

"We still have two captives." another one said, pointing to Mario and Flurrie. The elite X-naut walked in. "But you let her take the key!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Let me know what you think! Please Review. _


	61. Chapter 61: Rage

**Author's Notes: **_I'm trying to get myself back on track with these. I'll be trying to get more done during the weekend, so expect an increase of chapters soon. But in the meantime, here's my newest:_

Chapter 61: Rage

Lee was gasping for her breath. She was on the floor, breathing heavily.

"How…" she gasped and coughed as she forced herself up. "…long have I been out?"

The absolute last thing she recalled was being knocked out as Groudus and his minions kidnapped Peach and Marie from their prison.

She realized she hadn't left the room since that moment. She looked towards the computer, completely silent. The monitor was black with a large crack, some wires dangling from their removed plugs. The camera was left dangling on a solitary wire.

She forced herself up. "Have… to… get… out." she said. She reached for the large door and pulled.

They had apparently locked her in. If she wouldn't escape, she would eventually suffocate or die of hunger.

She sighed and staggered towards the broken computer. _"Alright…" _she thought. _"I'm bad at this…" _

With that, she grabbed a loose wire and connected it into a port.

* * *

Rolf was growling the entire time, with his hands into fists, veins showing, eyes narrow.

"Oh, what in blazes?" Bobbery asked. He looked at his own headset. "Uh, hello?"

"Heads up, guys!" Kevin said over the radio. "We just lost contact with Mario and Flurrie!"

"They must have been discovered." Nazz sighed.

"Don't worry, guys." Jonny said. "Plank says we should get ready for them. If they track our radio transmissions, we will only be found in a matter of time."

"Let them come to us." Rolf said. "It will be Rolf's chance to wreak his vengeance."

* * *

Eddy managed to find a room. He wasn't going to wait for the other Eds to show, he needed to hurry.

"Hey, you guys know what's in here?" he asked.

"According to sock-head's map, that's the chem-lab." Kevin said.

"Like, potions and stuff? Sweet." he said. He made sure the room was empty before looking around the room.

"Be careful in there." Vivian warned.

"Whatcha talking about? This room's nice. I gotta stash some of this junk for scams back at home!" he said. He started grabbing the flasks of chemicals, then placing them into his pockets.

As he searched, he heard the door shaking.

"Eddy, you have a foot soldier onto you." Vivian said.

"No prob, I can handle that wimp!" he said boldly.

"It is a problem if you do!" Nazz said.

"Aw, c'mon! Let me beat it up!" Eddy whined.

"He-who-is-short, get a hold of yourself!" Rolf's voice added in through the receiver.

Eddy growled. "I'm not short!"

"Attack the soldier and you'll gain the attention of every enemy in the fortress. Escape, you fool!" Rolf shouted.

Eddy sighed and climbed up a shelf towards a ventilation duct. "But let me beat one of them up before I go, promise me that!" he said.

"Rest assured, Ed-boy. We will defeat them all. The son of a Shepard will not leave until they are all lifeless " Rolf stated.

"Uh, that's good." Eddy said with a worried look. With that, he jumped and grasped the bars on the vent shaft. He hung for a moment, then kicked the hatch open and flung himself inside.

The door finally opened, as the confused X-naut watched the hatch close.

He quickly took out his own radio. "One of the intruders has escaped into the ventilation shaft."

"Good." a new voice added in. "Track this one until I give the word, then ambush!"

Eddy crawled through the narrow vents grumbling. "The second I see another one is the second I let loose!" he growled under his breath.

* * *

"The immature fool." Rolf growled.

"Being a little harsh, dear boy?" Bobbery asked.

Jonny looked around. "Alright, I think we should find the core of the base."

"Hm?" Bobbery asked back.

"I learned a lot about tactics about infiltration while I was working with the Bomb-omb at Fahr. It's very cool, too. We gotta find their core. That's where they usual keep the treasure, main weapons, the general, etc."

"Then we shall go. The core awaits us!" Rolf shouted.

"Guys!" Sarah screamed into the radio. "You've got company!"

Rolf looked around. As he did, the sound of footsteps echoed in the hallway, and they where greeted by 2 elite X-nauts.

Jonny and Bobbery prepared themselves for attack. Jonny decided he would go first. He held his wooden plank as he ran.

"Plank says, Take this!" Jonny shouted. He swung his wooden board right at the soldier. He growled out as a response. Not at all hurt, just ticked off.

Bobbery jumped into the way next. His own fuse was lit, and Bobbery started to turn red.

"Fire in the hole!" Jonny shouted.

Fire and smoke shot all about. Bobbery stood firm. He gave a proud face as he started walking back to the group. "I say, that was easy-" the rest of his words where cut off. Out of the dust came two pairs of arms that punched him. Bobbery went flying into a wall.

"Child's play." one of them said. "All shall succumb to the might of the X-naut empire."

"SHUT UP!" Rolf shouted. He rushed into the battle screaming.

"Wha-" in surprise, the soldiers both held out laser guns.

Rolf continued to charge them.

They decided to fire their guns at that moment.

Rolf quickly dodged the on coming lasers. He leapt into the air. He started to twist in mid-jump.

"What's he doing?" one of the soldiers asked.

Rolf shouted again. As he came down, he drop-kicked one of the guards. The other one reacted by cocking his gun.

Rolf shouted and gave an upper cut to the second one. They where both on the floor now. He jumped and began a kick to hit them both. But they both rolled out of the way in time. Rolf, now with his defense down, landed on the floor.

One of them tripped Rolf down to the floor. Rolf looked up and saw them both starring down unto him. Out of the corner of his eyes, he spotted Jonny and Bobbery running to them.

Rolf was suddenly filled with rage. He kicked in the air, and jumped back on his feet. As he did, Bobbery and Jonny ran to his side.

"Don't worry, buddy! We're here for you!" Jonny said.

"MOVE!" Rolf shouted. "You're in Rolf's way!"

"Calm down, old chap." Bobbery said.

Rolf felt a cold hand on his shoulder. He turned to see one of the guards with a balled fist flying at his face. Rolf quickly jumped to avoid the strike. Instead, the fist came into contact with Jonny's face. He screamed and flew back. As he traveled in the air, he struck Bobbery. They both crashed on the floor.

Rolf landed on the floor. He sliced through the air with his arm, striking one of them. It crashed onto the floor.

The other one was flying towards him.

Rolf blocked himself from the attack with his arm. The soldier landed right on him. Rolf smirked, and spun the soldier off him. He screamed and hit the floor.

The terrified guards where defenseless.

Rolf approached them silently. They watched as he took a laser gun from the floor. He held it right at the guards.

"Have mercy!" one shouted.

But Rolf's heart was filled with blind rage.

Jonny and Bobbery heard the sound of a loud bang. As they both got up, they saw Rolf standing at two fallen guards.

"Are… they?" Jonny asked.

Rolf didn't turn around.

"Oh dear." Bobbery said.

* * *

The others at mission control sighed. They had heard it all.

"That was completely unnecessary!" Nazz shouted.

Jimmy had a face of pure shock. Sarah just watched him, with both a sad and scared face. Kevin's eyes where closed, his hand of his forehead. Nazz was looking into her monitor in disbelief. Ms. Mowz managed to keep her normal expression, as if she weren't effected. Vivian sighed, looking down on the floor.

"Rolf, that was wrong." Kevin sighed.

* * *

"Rolf…" Jonny said. "I know they where the enemy, but why? You took their lives."

Rolf grunted. They watched him turn around. To their surprise, Rolf's face was covered in tears. He was shivering in sadness. They watched him collapse on the floor and sob.

"Rolf." Bobbery sighed. He looked around the room. "We have to move. We'll be spotted if we stay here."

Rolf's head was throbbing, his eyes soar. Images flashed through his mind: Beldam, then Marilynn, next Vivian. Then he saw the sights of Punnies suffering, the X-naut armies, then of his hometown being destroyed, and at last his sister's face.

Rolf opened his eyes again. He looked at the fallen soldiers. Slowly, Rolf got up again. Wordlessly, he proceeded down the hallway with the other two in tow.

* * *

Eddy was still crawling in the vent shaft. He suddenly saw a shadow.

"Who's there?" He shouted.

"Eddy, it's me!" Goombella's voice rang back.

"Oh, Goombella!" he shouted. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you!"

They met up with each other. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm hiding. Those X-nauts got Mario and Flurrie!" she said.

That made Eddy wonder. "Oh jeez!" he shouted. "I left Double D and Ed alone!"

"Do you think they where captured?" She asked.

"No, I'm fine." Double D's voice said over the radio.

"And Ed?" Eddy asked.

"I'm presently safe." Ed said.

Eddy could tell by the way his voice changed that Ed was having one of his smart moments again.

"Where are you?" Double D asked.

"I'm hiding in the vents with Goombella." he said.

"Stay there." Double D instructed. "Vivian can guide us to you via the map."

* * *

Double D and Ed met up with Eddy and Goombella.

"Okay, we have two keys total." Eddy said. "But where are the doors to these things?"

"We'll check after getting word from Rolf and his group." Double D said.

"Present, Edd-boy." Rolf said. Double D saw his expression, with red eyes and semi-moist face. It was clear he had been crying, but he dared not ask.

"Rolf, have you and your group found they key?" Ed asked.

"Yes, we have. Now, we must find the core and end this." Rolf declared.

Double D looked at Jonny and Bobbery, who said nothing back.

"Very well. Come, we're almost finished." Double D said.

"Double D?" Vivian asked over the radio.

"Yes?" he replied.

"I'm worried." she said. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine. We all will be." Double D said.

"Dad, this is different. These ain't not ordinary baddies you're after. This is the big bad force. The one that's doing all this." Eduardo jr sounded completely serious. "I can't accept the fact that you say you will be okay. I want the truth."

They all went silent. "…I don't know." Double D said. "To tell you the truth, I'm terrified. I've never been more scared in all my years."

"Don't worry. You're not alone, buddy." Jonny said.

"Yes, good friend. We are all here, and we can all do this." Bobbery said.

Double D smiled. "Okay, then we should hurry."

Eddy and Goombella where walking behind the others.

"Eddy." Goombella said. "I don't think I've ever got the chance to say this."

Eddy looked back with a raised eyebrow.

"I feel like I've gotten to know you pretty well over these last weeks. I've never felt that way with anyone else."

"Oh?" Eddy asked, his face turning red.

"Yeah." hers was doing the same.

"Goombella, we're almost done." Eddy said. "And until we finally save this place, I'll always be beside ya."

She giggled.

"Oh, jeez." Kevin groaned over the radio. "Like we really needed to hear that."

"Oh, come on! can't you just mind your own business?" Eddy groaned.

"Maybe you could keep your secret talks secret if you would be smart enough to turn off your stupid radio things!" he shouted.

But Rolf said nothing as they proceed down the hallway. _"This is it." _he thought, we they approached a doorway. _"At long last, It's time to end this."

* * *

_

**Author's Notes: **_Yeah, things where a little more extreme here. Please review._


	62. Chapter 62: Magnus: Upgraded

**Author's Notes: **_Here's my next one. It's one of my shorter ones, but still, I hope you like it:_

Chapter 62: Magnus: Upgraded

They entered the room with the large door. It was a large circular chamber, but completely void of anything at all. It had to have been the size of a warehouse.

"What this place supposed to be?" Eddy asked. "There ain't nothin' here!"

"Perhaps they used this room to test newly designed weapons." Double D said.

"Hey, be careful!" Vivian shouted all of a sudden. "The computers are picking up electrical activity that's off the charts!"

"But how? There is nothing in this place." Bobbery said, looking about the chamber.

"Naïve fools." a new voice added in.

They all watched as something fell from the ceiling. It was an enormous thing that caused them all to fall backwards upon hitting the floor.

"What the heck was that?" Eddy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, not again!" Double D exclaimed.

There before them was a huge robot, that looked almost exactly like the Magnus von Grapple, but even larger.

"Crump." Rolf sneered.

Crump's insidious laugher echoed in the large chamber. "Oh, it's the idiot squad."

"Crump!" Eddy shouted. "Alright, cut to the chase! Where's the star, and Mario and Flurrie… and uh… what did I forget?"

"Peach and the Kankers! Tell us where you are holding them!" Double D yelled.

"Asking so many questions, and yet you'll never live to have them answered." Crump said. "You see, my updated fighting machine, the Magnus von Grapple, version 2, is twice the fire power you experienced in the past."

"Uh… what?" Eddy asked.

"This is something Rolf and I have experienced before. Keep focused, you have no idea how many attack patterns this has." Double D said.

"No many attacks will allow evil-man to be victorious." Rolf said.

"Well, see you losers!" Crump shouted.

And with that, the Magnus started to charge the group.

"Divide and conquer!" Double D said to his team. They all ran in separate directions before the Magnus could hit them.

Crump looked up and saw Bobbery, Eddy, and Jonny running to him.

"Inferior." Crump laughed.

Bobbery jumped to him first, and set off an explosion. But the metal of the robot seemed even stronger, as he was quickly thrown back by his own explosion.

"Kid, I need a lift!" Eddy shouted to Jonny. Eddy jumped on his without explanation and then off him and into the air.

"What the-" Crump asked.

Eddy laughed and smacked the glass covering the cock-pit of the robot. Crump shouted, expecting it to break open, but instead, he just cracked it.

Eddy fell back down to the floor.

"You will regret that." Crump said. He fired two large missiles.

"Ah!" Eddy shouted as he saw the them heading for him.

**"Flame Shield!" **

Double D's shield blocked the attack from the missiles.

"Thanks." Eddy said back.

"You're welcome. Now listen. We can't hurt this robot by any physical direct attack."

"Then Rolf has a suggestion." Rolf held out the emerald star.

"Of course!" Double D said. "All of you, I need time to increase our power." he said.

"Got it." Eddy said. Rolf put away his star and they all rushed the robot. Double D held the Gold star.

* * *

"Oh, what chaos." Jimmy said as he heard the battle going on. 

"They'll be okay. I'm sure they will." Nazz said.

"How can you be?" Kevin inquired. "They're up on the moon, and if something goes wrong we can't just go up there and fix it."

"My dad's tough." Eduardo jr said. "I know he'll be okay, he has to be."

"Agreed." Vivian said with a smile. "I'm positive that they will win. That's because they would never give up under the risks of losing."

"It makes me shudder." Koops said. "I mean, what if they do? The world's outcome depends on this."

"Don't worry." Kevin said. "Eddy will probably keep nagging them about it. Believe me, if Eddy annoys someone enough, he'll get them to achieve just about anything."

* * *

"Alright!" Double D exclaimed. "Alright, I've increased our power with the crystal star's ability!" 

"Yeah, I can feel it!" Eddy shouted. "Alright, now it's time to bring on the heat!"

"It's temporary, Eddy! Be careful to act wisely!" Double D shouted back.

Goombella rushed ahead of the group with a battle cry. She jumped into the air without hesitation, and slammed on the machine.

Like nothing, it dented at her force.

"Ah! You'll pay for this!" Crump shouted.

"Crump should speak of payment? CRUMP!" Rolf screamed.

"Is someone angry?" Crump taunted.

"Stop hiding in that, you coward!" Rolf shouted. "Come and face Rolf like a man!"

"I don't have to waste my time!" Crump shouted. The Magnus's left arm shot out of it's socket like a missile. Rolf had no time to react. It made a loud bang.

Everyone looked in time to see Rolf fall to the floor.

"The floor couldn't be me. And neither can you." Crump said.

"You have made a mockery of us long enough!" Double D shouted, pointing at the robot.

**"Fire!"**

The Magnus merely flashed.

"What?" Double D asked.

"Oh. Did you think this new robot was nothing unlike the old?" Crump asked. "This one has been equipped with the power of the crystal star! The weapons are of an entire new level."

"We've been against the power of a star." Double D said. "He has gotten his tactics all sorted out."

"For example, get a load of this!" Crump said.

A large outer hatch opened wide, revealing a large opening.

"Is that a laser cannon?" Double D asked. He suddenly realized his hair was swaying. His own shirt was shaking, as if there was wind.

_"But this is impossible. How can there be wind here…" _he suddenly understood. The opening was a vacuum, and it was trying to swallow everything.

"Hold onto something!" Double D shouted.

"He's trying to eat us!" Jonny shouted, desperate to hang onto his wooden friend.

Rolf's unconscious body started to move on the ground.

Double D suddenly started laughing.

"What's the deal?" Crump asked.

"You're truly sad." Double D stated. He suddenly reached for Bobbery.

Bobbery looked aghast. "What-"

"I have a plan!" Double D shouted. He took Bobbery and threw him right at the Magnus. He shouted as he got sucked in.

"Are you trying to kill him?" Eddy asked.

"No! In fact, we have just made the final move!" Double D shouted, pointing at the Magnus.

**"FIREBALL!"**

One large fireball shot from his hand. It instantly got sucked up by the vacuum.

"Fat lot of good that will do for you fools." Crump said. "The robot's fire resistant."

"Think about it." Double D said, not holding onto the walls to keep himself secure. "There's a Bomb-omb in you with three times his normal power, and I just lit the fuse!"

Crump looked at Double D, and then at the rest of the group. Then, looking himself in the reflection of his broken glass cock-pit, he gasped. "Crud."

* * *

There where three guards positioned at the gates of the fortress. From some windows, they saw a sudden explosion. 

"What was that?" one of them shouted.

The doors suddenly burst open. "Evacuate!" an elite soldier shouted.

"But we have orders to remain at our posts!" one of them argued.

"And I am of a superior ranking. Now come, evacuate!"

"But what about those two we captured?"

"Forget them! RUN!"

* * *

Rolf slowly started to come to. 

"Uh…" he suddenly realized the others where around him, and behind them where the ruins of the Magnus. "What?"

"We did it." Double D said, smiling. He held the last star in his hand.

"And Crump?" Rolf asked.

"He's down. We won't have to worry about him again." Eddy said. He stood next to Goombella. They both exchanged smiles.

"Then we succeeded? We have saved the world?" Rolf asked.

"We still have to find Peach, Mario, Flurrie, and the Kanker sisters." Double D said. He looked back at the robot rubble. "Come, we better leave."

The group silently walked out of the chamber. They closed the door behind them, unaware of the beaten up, but still pugnacious figure unburying itself from the ashes…

* * *

The hallways where much more silent and calm now that they beat Crump. Not a soldier was to be found. 

"They must have retreated." Double D said. "Good, this means no more violence."

Suddenly, a door broke open.

"Mario?" Double D asked.

Mario, wielding his ultra hammer, gave them a warm hearted smile. Flurrie, who was following him, emerged from the broken door.

"Are you guys okay?" Eddy asked.

"We'll-a be fine." Mario said.

"What happened to you?" Goombella asked.

"Long story." Flurrie said. "Too long for even an actress like myself to explain."

"Alright, we have the star. Now where are the other prisoners?" Double D asked.

"And how do we get out of this dump?" Eddy asked.

"Good job guys!" Nazz suddenly said.

"Sorry, we just came back in contact!" Jimmy said. "That explosion gave us a lot of static. Is everyone alright?"

"We're fine. But it's not over yet." Bobbery said.

"Can you tell us how to get to the prison rooms?" Jonny asked.

"Yes." Vivian said. "Listen carefully, I'll guide you."

* * *

Lee was almost completely out of energy. Every remnant was focused on connecting wires. _"I have to hook TEC back up. I have to get help." _her hands where shaking. She looked at her swollen hands. _"I can't do this anymore…" _

She fell on the ground. _"The pain… is too unbearable… I'd rather…"_

Lee was too exhausted, too tired to even think. Her eyes slowly closed.

At that second, the doors opened.

"LEE!" Eddy shouted.

"Oh my word!" Double D shouted. The group ran to her.

"Is she okay?" Nazz asked over the radio.

"No, she's worse now then ever." Ed suddenly interrupted.

As the rest of the group looked at her, Double D took note of a badly damaged computer nearby. "What's this?" he asked.

As noticed some of the wired where put together. "Strange." he said. "I wonder…"

As he approached the monitor, it suddenly flashed. A weak green visual appeared on screen. The others looked up to it.

"Hello?" a weak computerize voice said suddenly.

"Who's there?" Rolf shouted.

"Do not fear me. I am an ally. I… am TEC."

"The AI." Double D said. "The one who's been assisting Peach and Kankers from the start."

"Lemme get this strait. You're a good guy?" Eddy asked.

"Please… listen." TEC said. "Groudus… has taken Peach and Marie from here. He going to the palace of shadow."

"Where's that?" Jonny asked.

"Behind the… Thousand year door." TEC explained.

The others just looked.

"Please get Lee out of here." TEC said weakly. "Escape."

"But how?" Double D asked.

"There's… a teleporter in the base… go, hurry." TEC said.

"What's the hurry? We can make it, we just gotta go." Eddy said.

"After that explosion… an automatic safety… mecha…nisim has… activated. The base will self destruct in 10... minutes."

* * *

**Author's Notes: J**_ust so you know, the next chapter's going to be BIG! But in the meantime, please review!_


	63. Chapter 63: Duel against the Clock

**Author's Notes: **_I have returned again! _

_Wow, I had no idea you liked my fic that much, tailsman! I'm surprised. Thanks, by the way. _

_Just like I promised before, this next Chapter is going to be quite big! I hope you enjoy it!_

Chapter 63: Duel against the Clock

Everyone made a collective gasp.

"10 minutes?" Double D repeated. "Oh dear."

"You guys gotta get outta there, now!" Kevin shouted.

"No prob." Eddy said. He was trying to sound confident, but there was also a sign of fear in his tone.

"I'm scared!" Jimmy shouted into his receiver. "I can't bear the thought of loosing more of my friends!"

"Don't worry." Goombella said. "All we have to do is find another way out."

"Take… the teleport machine." TEC said.

"That'll do for an escape, I guess!" Eddy said.

"Take Lee." TEC said. "The teleporter is… up on…"

"No need to say more. We have a map, we shall find it." Ed said.

"Lee's critical." Goombella said. "We got to, like, get here out. Now."

"Got it." Eddy said. He and Ed held her up. Jonny had to prop up Rolf who was still weak.

"Okay, let's get a move on." Bobbery said.

Jonny led Rolf out first, then the Eds with Lee. Bobbery and Goombella ran out the door to catch up. Mario and Flurrie where following after them, leaving Double D. But as he turned to reach the door, he quickly turned back.

"Wait a moment." he faced the computer. "What about you?"

TEC's machine whirred softly. "I am just… a machine. An imperfect… failed computer. I'm not worth… saving. Go, make it out."

"I can't leave you behind." Double D said. His face was determined, it looked like his mind was made up.

"How can I?" TEC asked. "I cannot even leave this room."

"Please?" Double D asked. "There must be a way out for you too? Can't you try to transfer your AI somewhere else?"

"I… can try…" TEC said.

"You must. You're far too good of a soul to be left to such a fate." Double D said.

"You must go now." TEC said.

Double D didn't respond.

"Don't worry… hero. I shall be alright. Go on… time marches as we speak." TEC said.

Double D took one last look and ran out the door.

* * *

"You're nearly there!" Vivian said. "The room should be beyond the upcoming door."

"And not a moment too soon." Ed said.

They opened a large door and saw a pod-looking machine. Large wires where connected to the top and bottom. It was surrounded by machinery.

"This has to be it."

"Judging by the size, I think it can take two at a time." Double D said.

"Then we should get Lee out first. She's in the worst shape." Ed said. He held her unconscious body.

"Then go." Eddy said. "We'll meet ya there in a second, dude."

Ed nodded. He brought Lee into the pod.

"I'll have to activate it via my laptop." Double D said. He took out a wire and plugged it into the machine.

Double D quickly downloaded the system's escape procedure.

"Stand clear." he said. He typed in a code.

The pod started to glow. Everyone looked. Ed and lee started to levitate. Blue and yellow sparks filled the pod. Then there was a quick flash, and the room was brightly lit.

They watched Ed and Lee slowly fade away from view.

"That's so cool!" Jonny said.

"But vital." Double D said. He pushed another button.

The machine stopped glowing and slowly came to a halt.

"Who is next?" Double D asked.

"I simply must escape, this place has too many bad memories." Flurrie said.

"I suppose I'll go along." Bobbery said, walking to her.

"Then please enter. I'll being the sequence again." Double D stated.

"This is interesting, I've got to say." Goombella said.

Eddy looked a little intimidated by the size of the machine. He watched as it started to glow even brighter.

"Aw, jeez!" He shouted, covering his eyes.

"Uh… sorry, Eddy." Double D sighed.

The machine stopped glowing.

"Next." Double D said.

"I guess we're up." Goombella said. She and Eddy walked over to the pod.

"Uh, Double D? Will this hurt?" He asked.

"Maybe." Double D said. He started to type in a code again.

Sparks and light started to fill the room. Eddy and Goombella started to lift in the air.

"Hm… seems fine." Double D said. He watched them vanish, and the machine stop again.

"Hurry, you have 8 minutes left!" Jimmy shouted.

"I'm going." Jonny said. "And Plank makes two!"

Double D started up the laptop again. They quickly vanished.

"Edward." came a voice suddenly.

Double D looked around.

"TEC?" Double D asked.

"C-c-c-crump." TEC managed to say.

"What? We beat him. Where's-?"

Double D's question was answered as the door burst open.

"You can't stop me so easily." Crump's voice said. Double D looked and saw him waiting there menacingly.

"Why you…" Rolf said quietly.

"Rolf, you're too weak to battle." Double D said. He revealed his rod. "I shall do this."

"Me-a too!" Mario said confidently.

"No." Double D said, holding out his arm. "Take Rolf and escape. I shall handle this."

"But what about-"

"Go on. Run, you cowards. Double D! I agree to let them go under the terms that you battle me." Crump said.

Double D sighed. "Go on. I want you safe."

"I refuse to leave you here alone!" Mario said.

"Very well. Then I'll destroy the teleport pod, and we all die. Make your choice." Crump said.

Double D looked at the timer. 7 minutes to go. He sighed, and started to type in the code.

"You can do this, Double D. I have-a confidence." Mario said as he walked in the glowing pod. Rolf only managed to groan. There was the flash, and then they vanished.

Double D was now left alone with Crump.

"Shall we duel?" Crump asked. He held out a glowing X-naut staff.

"We shall." Double D said. He held out his rod.

"Double D, be careful." Vivian said over the radio.

"Dad, you gotta beat this guy! I don't want to loose you!" Eduardo jr added in.

"I won't loose." Double D said.

"Realize what the stakes are:" Crump said. "The teleport pod will only work on one more transfer. So the winner escapes. The loser goes down with the ship."

"Fine." Double D said. He concentrated on his rod.

**"FLARE!"**

His rod started to glow. It quickly transformed into his fire sword.

Crump charged Double D quickly.

Double D jumped and rolled on the floor. His swung his sword right at crump.

The sword came into contact with the staff. Sparks flew upon the collision, as well as a electric zapping noise.

_"That staff must have al electrical charge. One hit will kill me." _Double D thought. Double D gulped silently. Putting away his fear, he swung his sword again. Crump blocked the sword with his staff. Sparks flew as another zap sounded.

Crump shouted and prepared an attack. He swung hard.

**"Flame shield!" **Double D shouted. He created his shield just in time, but the force of the strike caused him to fly out the room. He flew through the large hole in the room where the door used to be and crashed in the hallway.

Double D gasped as he saw Crump charge him. He quickly pointed.

**"Fl-"**

Crump beat him to the strike. Double D screamed as electricity surged through him. He fell to the floor for a moment. His body started to smoke.

"The fool." Crump laughed. He held his staff up, ready to strike. "This shall be the greatest moment of my life."

Double D rolled out of the way before the staff hit him.

Crump was surprised and dropped his guard.

Double D swung his fire sword at Crump. He flew backward.

"What?" Double D asked, getting up. "Why haven't you caught fire?"

"Fire resistant suit." Crump said. "Your little flames can't hurt me."

Double D growled. He screamed and charged Crump. Crump laughed and blocked the attack with his staff.

Sparks flew about, lighting up the hallway for a second.

Now Double D was left for an attack. Crump swung his staff again, but Double D managed to block it. Crump began a rapid swinging session. Double D took steps backwards and blocked.

"Double D!" Vivian's voice said over his headset. "You're running out of time!"

Double D noticed that Crump was pushing him down the hallway with every swipe.

In this distraction, he was unable to block again. Double D got zapped again, He screamed and fell onto the ground. Double D felt himself moving.

"…what?" He looked around on the floor. He found himself on a conveyor belt.

Crump landed beside Double D. He laughed sinisterly.

Double D growled and got back up. He swung his sword in anger.

This time, he managed to hit Crump right in the face. He shouted and flew back, his glasses now shattered.

"You are quite the nuisance!" he shouted.

"You have done enough damage already. I won't let you be victorious." Double D said.

Now, both angry, they began to strike repeatedly.

Crump struck a blow, but Double D jumped in the air.

**"Levi-Flare!"**

His body started to glow and he lifted up into the air.

Crump reached for his laser gun. He started to fire repeatedly.

Double D shielded himself from the first laser, but the second one caught him off guard. He shrieked and flew across the chamber. Unable to concentrate on his own spell, he crashed onto the ground.

Crump jumped into the air, being suspended by a jet-pack. He landed beside Double D's body.

Crump attempted to attack, but Double D rolled out of the way and struck back with his sword. Crump fell down now, leaving him wide open.

Double D stopped. He looked at the motionless body.

There was silence, aside from the alarms and machines whirring and grinding.

"Oh…" he dropped his sword. "What have I done?"

Crump opened his eyes. "You have made the last mistake of your miserable life."

Double D realized he fell for Crump's act too late. Having dropped his sword, he was again without defense. His got zapped yet again. He gave out a scream, but landed on the ground with both feet.

"How could you have survived?" Crump asked. "How can your body continue to withstand those electric shocks?"

Double D lifted a portion of his hat to reveal the eye of wisdom. "I contain powers beyond your comprehension."

"It matters not, you won't live to have them again!" Crump said.

Double D pointed to the ground.

**"Levi-Flare!"**

His body lifted into the air. Crump followed on his jet-pack.

"Hurry! One minute left!" Eduardo jr shouted.

Double D's heart was racing. Time was quickly running out.

"HYAH!" Crump shouted. Double D lost his concentration after getting hit again. He fell from the air and landed.

Double D felt like the ground was tilting.

He gasped. He had fallen on a giant gear. Looking over the side, he realized there was a chasm below it. The bottom was so far away he couldn't see it.

"This is how it ends." Crump said. He landed back on Double D.

"This isn't not how this shall end!" Double D screamed.

**"FIRE!"**

Crump dodged the fire attack. Double D swung his sword at Crump. Crump quickly blocked again. Sparks flew all around.

Double D was thrown back from the impact. He landed on his back. His own powers where weakening.

_"I can't keep this up." _Double D thought.

"Can't get up? That's a shame." Crump laughed.

Double D suddenly realized he was still on the large gear. As it turned, he realized it would turn until he would fall. And being unable to get up…

"GET UP, HURRY!" Jimmy shouted in the radio.

"Oh man." Kevin sighed.

"DUDE!" Nazz shouted.

Double D couldn't move. Any second he would fall.

Crump watched the gear turning. He continued to walk according to the movement of the gears He watched the gear turning, taking him out of view. He heard a scream follow.

"At long last." Crump laughed. He looked at his wrist. "Just enough time to escape."

"Guess again!" Double D shouted.

"What?" Crump asked. He felt something grab his leg. Crump looked down and saw Double D clinging on.

"Why didn't you fall?" Crump asked.

"I managed to hold on." Double D said. He struck Crump with his sword.

Crump weakly blocked the attack. His staff broke free from his hand and landed in the gear. It came to a grinding halt.

Double D struck a blow again. Crump shouted an fell off.

Double D was panting. He sighed and dropped his weapon. _"I have won. At last."_

Double D looked up, ready to cast a levi-flare attack.

Crump suddenly screamed. Double D saw him flying back up with his jetpack.

Double D was shocked. _"He's tricked me again!"_

The shock was too much for him to move. Crump landed on Double D. He screamed and fell on the ground. Double D was gasping. Crump was pining him down on his throat. Double D was being suffocated.

"What will you do now?" Crump asked angrily, tightening his grip. "You can't win! IT'S OVER!"

Double D screamed. But suddenly he felt at ease. The pressure on his neck had gone. He looked back up and saw Crump screaming. He was being held in the air by a robotic arm.

"TEC!" Double D shouted. "You haven't left!"

"I haven't completed my mission. Peach must be saved, and you are the one to do it." TEC said, without faltering.

"But TEC-"

"Get out, time's running out!" TEC said.

"He's right! twenty seconds!" Sarah shouted.

"Go!" TEC said, still holding Crump.

"TEC!" Double D shouted, both with rage and sadness.

"You must leave. You are the legendary hero. Your destiny is to save the world, and mine is to do this."

Double D started to cry.

TEC didn't flinch. His robot arm held firm on Crump, we has trying everything he could to break free.

"Edward." TEC said quietly. "Tell Peach… I love her."

The entire area started to shake. It was happening.

**"LEVI-FLARE!"**

Double D shot off the gear. He began to fly across the chamber towards the hallway.

The explosions started around him. He looked back and saw the Gear break off it's hinges. Double D watched in horror as it spiraled into the dark abyss, taking Crump with it. A following explosion from below officially ended Crump.

Double D wasted no more time and continued to fly again.

He just made it from the chamber and back into the hall when he heard a deafening roar behind him. The room lit up, fire shooting in all directions. Double D screamed and flew as fast as he could. The wave of fire as coming right for him.

Double D managed to take a sharp turn and reach the teleport room in time. The wave of fire sot past like a river.

The machines where breaking apart, sparks and such flying about. The frightened Ed managed to grab his laptop and ripped the wires out in time. He jumped into the teleport pod as the explosions grew louder.

His body was surrounded by light, as he was lifted into the air. He felt himself fading. He took one last glimpse of the fortress. He sighed and allowed one tear to fall from his face before vanishing...

* * *

Jimmy started to cry. They all had lost contact with Double D. They all watched through their monitors as one by one, the rooms in the virtual map vanished from screen.

"LOOK!" one of the Bomb-omb soldiers shouted. They all ran out of the building and saw the moon. They could see flashes of lights shining. They continued for a few seconds.

"Oh, man." Kevin said.

Then there was silence, aside from Jimmy's sobbing.

"No…" Vivian said.

Eduardo jr fell on the snowy ground. "Dad…"

"I'm… fine." Double D's voice said.

They all gasped. The voice had come from their headsets.

"Double D? You made it out!" Eduardo jr shouted. "Yes!"

"Where are you, dude?" Nazz asked.

"The teleport pod transported me. I'm in another teleport pod with the others, apparently below Rougeport. We made it out fine." Double D said.

"Are you all okay?" Ms. Mowz asked.

Double D sighed. "All but one. TEC never escaped."

There was a long silence. Vivian looked up at the moon once more and sighed.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_This one took a lot of thought to write. I figured this would be a more climatic way to truly fight Crump. Thus ends this arc of the story. Now with all of the stars… well, I won't spoil it. Please Review!_


	64. Chapter 64: “Never Look Back”

**Author's Notes: **_I'm sorry that I was unable to update sooner. But apparently, my fic has become quite popular. Thanks to each and every person who's reviewed. I'm actually quite surprised I've managed to get this story as far as it has gone so far. I'm even more surprised that people actually like this fic that much. And Don't worry, I won't stop writing this fic until it's done._

_For those of you looking forward to the Palace of Shadow, I'm afraid I still have one more chapter to cover before they go:_

Chapter 64: "Never Look Back"

The group decided to rest for the night. There was no point in going to the Palace of Shadow without rest after that last adventure, not just yet. They ended up rushing Rolf and Lee to a nearby hospital.

Double D was unable to sleep that night. He instead took another trip to the docks.

He sat down on the same bench he did before. He fell on it and sighed.

The air was cold that night. He could see his own breath condensing. Double D took a breath on his hands and rubbed them together to warm himself.

He was frowning. Double D looked up into the sky. The bright stars twinkled in the night sky. In the distance, he could catch a quick glimpse of Glitzville. He turned and saw the same constellations he saw before.

Double D looked up again. This time, he saw the glowing orb that was the moon.

He sighed and sank into the bench. His eyes closed and he growled quietly.

_"Why do things have to be the way they are?" _Double D thought.

He opened his eyes and starred back at the night skies. Clouds began to cover the moon.

_"I don't know how much more I can take."_ In his mind, he thought about the day's battle. How he watched two souls become lost forever.

_"Sure, Crump was a terrible enemy. But still…" _he thought about watching him fall into the dark abyss before the base exploded.

_"And then TEC. He was so innocent." _Double D thought, starring into the stars. _"All he wanted was to save us. It shows you how one can't be bound to a certain fate. Anyone with a conscious can decide their own destiny. I just wish it hadn't come to this."_

He sighed again. He watched for a minute as the clouds eventually covered up the moon.

Double D got up from the bench. He slowly walked over to the dockside. His shoes touched the edge as he stopped. He looked down into the water to stare himself in his reflection.

What was looking at him back was a sad and regretful boy. He could see just how uncomfortable he was.

Double D said nothing. He looked up again to face the night sky.

_"I can't let myself feel bad like this." _Double D thought. _"Tomorrow is the day this ends. This will be the toughest day of my entire life. I must save this world once and for all. For everyone that is counting on us. And for TEC."_

The moon reappeared from behind the moon. It's glow was lighting up the dockside, making his reflection more clear.

"Don't worry, TEC." Double D said, starring at the moon. "I'll tell Peach your message. We will save the world, that's a promise."

* * *

Vivian was also unable to sleep. She sat beside Eduardo jr in his bed as he rested. She looked down at the floor in sadness.

"It will be over very soon." she said very quietly.

She looked around the room. It seemed very quiet. In fact, it looked like quite a few others had decided to step outside, because some of the beds where unoccupied.

_"I can't believe the turn my life has taken." _she thought. _"Double D was perhaps the greatest thing that ever happened to me. He saved me from my sisters, and myself. He has done so much…"_

_"She's no-where near evil!" _She remembered what he said._ "In fact, quite the opposite! She's one of the greatest people I have ever know!"_

Very slowly, a smile formed on her face. She gave a quiet and joyful laugh.

_"Since that day, I also met this group. They treat me like family. They are so kind, all of them. Even Rolf. He may act like he hates me, and he has a good reason to. But somehow, I feel he likes me deep down."_

Vivian looked up with her smile.

"Thank you so much." she said quietly to the sleeping group.

Unknown to her, Eduardo jr's eyes slowly opened. A small smile appeared on his own face.

_"You're welcome." _he thought.

* * *

Eddy and Goombella had stepped outside as well. They where on the roof, sitting down on chairs. They where just looking up into the starry skies.

"So, I guess tomorrow's the big day." Eddy said.

"Yeah." Goombella said with worry.

"Somethin' wrong?" Eddy asked back.

"I won't lie. I'm totally nervous about this." Goombella said.

"What's the big deal?" Eddy asked. "We go in, stop the bad guys like we usually do."

"But this is different." She said. "We're gonna go up against the toughest bad dude in, like, a millennium."

"I can handle it! Trust me, they won't know what hit 'em." Eddy said.

"Mean it?" Goombella asked.

"I swear it! I've been at Glitzville long enough to pick up some sweet techniques." Eddy said.

"But what if we don't make it?" Goombella asked.

"It'll be fine. don't be worried, 'cause I'll be there." Eddy said.

"Aw, that's sweet." Goombella said. "Yeah, I guess you're right. There's no reason to complain. We have gotten through tough spots before."

"Yeah." Eddy said. "I'm gonna hit the sac, I'm tired."

"Wait, before you leave…" Goombella said, lost in words. "I… uh…"

"Yeah." Eddy said. His face turned a little red. "I know. Me too."

Goombella smiled.

"Let's get some rest. Tomorrow sounds like it's gonna be our big day." Eddy said.

* * *

"Kevin, are you still up?" Nazz asked quietly.

"Gee, I don't know." he whispered sarcastically. He and Nazz where both sitting up in their own beds.

Nazz sighed. "You should get some sleep, we got a big day ahead of us."

"I should have said the same thing about you, y'know." Kevin replied.

Nazz didn't reply.

"Something on your mind?" Kevin asked.

"I've just been thinking about something." Nazz said quietly.

"You should sleep on it." Kevin said.

"I'll be alright for now, Kev. You probably want to rest thought." Nazz said.

"If you insist." Kevin shrugged. "I'll see you in the AM."

Nazz watched him lie back down and pull the sheets over himself.

Nazz looked around.

_"…things are so complicated." _Nazz thought. _"When this all started, it was just me and Double D alone in this new world. I thought I finally had the chance to tell him…"_

She looked around for a moment. As far as she could tell, every was sleeping.

_"But then, as we progressed, we found Kevin and Vivian. I have a feeling Vivian and Double D are pretty keen on each other now."_

Nazz sighed softly. She laid down on her own bed.

_"And now, it's to late to tell him how I feel." _she thought. A few seconds passed. She turned back to Kevin, who had quickly fallen asleep.

_"But then there's Kevin. I can tell he likes me a lot." _she thought. _"Maybe I've been overlooking him. After all, he did change for the better…" _

She started to close her eyes.

_"Maybe, perhaps…" _with that, she shut her eyes and slowly fell back to sleep.

* * *

The room was unusually cold. Koops had to wear his hood. He decided after an hour of insomnia that he wouldn't go to sleep anytime soon. Instead, he walked downstairs to the restaurant.

"Ah, Koops. What can I get you?" Podley asked.

"I'll have the usual." Koops said. He sat down at a table. All of the tables where unoccupied by now, because I was considerably late. He lifted his two feet on another chair and leaned back.

As he did, he looked up and faced the ceiling.

"Couldn't sleep, either, eh boy?" Koops heard someone. He turned around and saw Bobbery behind him.

"No." Koops said quietly. "I guess not."

"Anxious about tomorrow?" Bobbery asked.

"I suppose you may say I am. I mean, we have gone a long way since we started, but still. I heard this supposed to be very, very terrible." Koops said.

"Remember, rumors aren't always true. We'll be in and out in no time. With people as powerful as Double D for allies, it shouldn't be that difficult."

"It's not them I'm worried about. I know they can all take care of themselves." Koops said. "It's others whom I'm worried about."

Bobbery sat down at the table. "Care to tell me about it?"

Koops was silent for a moment. "Did the others tell you why I joined?"

Bobbery shook his head.

"I joined this group quite some time before you did." Koops said. "It was far away, back in my hometown."

"Petalburg?" Bobbery asked.

Koops nodded.

"A fine, serene place. The locals are friendly there. I visited once." Bobbery said.

"You have?" Koops asked.

"Yes. I met this fellow named Koopley. A good, brave man, he was."

"Oh, that was my father!" Koops said.

"What a coincidence." Bobbery said. "I think I visited while you where but a young lad."

"I don't recall." Koops said.

"Yes, Indeed! This was when you where about 3 or so, a month before Hooktail began to terrorize your village. You where such an adorable little kid back then." Bobbery said. "But now, you're much older, wiser. When I saw you, you where a nervous boy. Now you are mature, a man."

"Uh, thanks." Koops said shyly.

"Sorry to interrupt. Go on with your story." Bobbery said, resting back down in his chair.

"Anyway, I was indeed a timid boy then. I admit, I was the largest coward that ever existed. But once they came to my town, I decided it was the perfect opportunity to prove myself strong."

"And you have, apparently." Bobbery said.

"Well, I was trying to prove it to my dad, but mostly for someone else." Koops said.

"A woman?" Bobbery asked.

Koops didn't say anything, but turned red.

"I knew it." Bobbery said.

"Yeah, I was doing it for her."

"It's such a great thing, to have a relationship." Bobbery said. "A true one."

"I suppose so." Koops agreed.

"Do you truly feel like you belong with her?" Bobbery asked.

Koops nodded.

"Then do it as soon as your done. Let her run into your arms, and embrace her." Bobbery said. "I know just how great it can be." Bobbery paused, as if he where looking for the right words.

"When I was with Scarlette, that meant my entire life. Even now, thought we can't be together here anymore, we are still together. I think of her everyday. True love never dies."

"Koops, your drink's ready!" Podley shouted.

Koops jumped up from his chair and grabbed a large mug.

"Is that a tasty tonic?" Bobbery asked. "Boy, that thing's got enough sugar to keep you up for hours!"

Koops sighed and sat back down, placing his drink on the table.

Bobbery looked to the cup, then Podley. "Podley, could you get one for me as well. It appears this will be yet another sleepless night."

* * *

Unlike most of the others, Rolf was asleep in a cold bed in a hospital. The room was silent, accept for the beeping of the heart scope.

Rolf suddenly began to shake. His hands curled into fists and he began to toss and turn. The heart scope's beeping began to increase in speed. Rolf started to whimper softly, his eyes still shut…

* * *

_**Rolf's Dream**_

Rolf was completely surrounded by darkness. He looks at himself. He looked and felt younger. He was a mere child, no more then 8 years old.

"Where is Rolf?" he asked in a measly child's voice.

"Brother Rolf!" another child's voice called him out. Rolf turned around.

A small little girl was running towards him, waving, with a big smile on her face. This would of appeared to be any other child through the eyes of others, but to Rolf, she was an angel.

"Sister Reina!" Rolf shouted.

His giggling sister ran to him.

"Hi, does Rolf want to play today?" she asked.

"Reina!" Rolf shouted with joy. He tried to hug her, but his body merely fazed through hers.

Rolf gasped. "Reina! Is Reina okay, sister?"

Reina was completely unresponsive to his words.

"Let's go play, Brother!" she repeated. She started to run away from him.

"Sister?" Rolf asked. "Sister, please wait for Rolf!"

He began to run after her, holding out her hand to try and reach her. His hand got closer and closer. It was like a game of tag. Finally he got close enough, and tried to touch her shoulder.

Suddenly, everything fades around him. He found himself on the side of a shore. Hundreds of people crowded around the area. Reina and his Nano and Nana stood beside him.

"Our village has come to pay honor to the Shepard!" a man said. "The Shepard will be leaving for the rest of this season, to help the nearby village!"

The group gave a cheer, including his family.

_"Oh yes, Rolf remembers." _Rolf thought._ "This was the day Rolf's father departed to help a poor village thrive again. …this was the last day Rolf saw him."_

"Father will be gone forever?" Reina asked innocently.

"Father shall return in one season." Nana said. "Do not worry, child."

"No, he won't!" Rolf shouted. "Father won't come back! That village will be destroyed in the next week! don't make him go!"

"Oh Rolf." Nano said. "Such an imagination."

"NO!" When Rolf shouted, he sounded like a sulking child. "Please don't let him go!"

"Don't worry, Brother Rolf." Reina said, comforting him. "We shall at least always have each other. Nothing can talk that away."

Rolf tried to touch Reina again. His hand tried to reach Reina. Suddenly, everything around them faded. It was just Rolf and Reina standing together in the darkness.

"C'mon, Brother!" Reina shouted. She began to run away from him.

"Reina!" Rolf shouted, trying to catch up. Reina was unfortunately running faster then he was.

"Please wait! Don't leave Rolf behind!" he shouted.

As Reina was making even further distance, she turned her head, and giggled.

"Stop! Rolf doesn't want to loose Reina! WAIT!"

Her childish laugh echoed as she gave a playful wave to him. As she ran even further, she began to vanish into the darkness.

"Wait! PLEASE!" Rolf pleaded. He continued to run hopelessly, as we watched Reina vanishing. Her laugher became quieter and quieter, until it had become dead silent.

Rolf didn't stop running. "REINA!"

Suddenly, from the area where she vanished, flames erupted.

Rolf stopped and gasped in true horror.

Thunder and lightning flashed all around him as the flames grew larger and larger, like a tower.

Then came a terrible cold wind. It was pushing him away.

"SISTER!" Rolf screamed as loud as he could.

"She is gone forever." a new voice said evilly. There was an evil laugh. One who he knew as Beldam's.

Rolf suddenly began to lift into the air by the cold wind. He began to spiral away. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Rolf abruptly jumped up from his bead screaming.

He stopped abruptly when he realized where he was. There was silence again, aside from his hard panicked breathing and the rapid sound of the heart-scope beeping rapidly. It would be like that for the rest of the night...

* * *

Meanwhile, in a faraway dark, hidden place, three dark figures stood.

There was the sound of door hinges creaking open. A fourth figure walked in.

"She's here." Doopliss said.

"So I see." Beldam said. She kept her glare on the fourth figure walking in. It was May, but not the one everyone else knew. This May was in a black cloak that covered most of her body. Her blonde hair had grown a little longer now, long enough to half-cover her two serious eyes. Her face had become a light pale. There was no expression at all on her face, accept seriousness.

May stopped and faced Beldam, Doopliss, and Marilynn.

"May. You have proven yourself strong. Better then our pathetic has been members." Beldam said. As she went on, Doopliss turned himself into Vivian, then Nazz, then Sarah, three who where once all members.

"Thank you, master." May said without emotion, bowing.

"Then your final initiation task is begins now." Beldam said. "All you must do is show us you can harness true power."

"How do you want me to do that?" May asked.

"With this." Beldam said. She held out a familiar item.

"This is the Medallion of Life." May said. "The one you have used to possess Nazz with before."

"May, no one shall possess you for this. The reasoning we are giving you this medallion is because of it's other powers we can give you through it." Beldam said.

"What are these powers?" May asked.

"As you know, relics are able to contain magic in them which are released via spells." Beldam said. "I have granted this medallion with my own ice powers. Marilynn has added her lightning powers, and Doopliss has even given it his own transformation ability."

Beldam placed the medallion over May's head and on her neck.

"By wearing this, you are given access to our magic spells. However, you only have our basics. Of my powers you may only use two spells. Same goes with Marilynn and Doopliss."

"I understand." May said.

"By taking this medallion, do you accept all of your responsibilities?" Beldam asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Will you obey each and every command I give?" Beldam asked.

"Yes, I will."

Beldam smirked.

"Do you promise to use your new powers only for the Shadow sirens?"

"Yes." May said.

"All of those people who mistreated you in the past, even your sisters, have become your enemies." Beldam said contently. "Do you promise to destroy them all?"

"I will." May said.

Beldam reached down, then held out a hat that looked similar to the hats that the Shadow sires where wearing, only this one was white and purple. She placed it on May's head firmly, so that it hid both her eyes.

"And will you promise to forget your previous life?" Beldam asked.

"I will." May said. "I'll never look back."

Beldam smirked. "Then, my member. Welcome to the shadow sirens."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_The next chapter will truly begin the Palace of Shadow arc. I just need to put this here to help set it up. I promise this next arc will be the biggest, strongest one of them all. Please Review in the meantime._


	65. Chapter 65: The Final Millennium Door

**Author's Notes: **_Thanks. I like I promised, this will be very big and good! Without any further ado, here you are!_

Chapter 65: The Final Millennium Door

The entire group was awakened by a scream.

Double D, however, shot up from his bed first. The others followed. A very frightened looking Professor Frankly stood at the top of the staircase.

"Professor?" Goombella asked.

"Everyone, come! HURRY!"

* * *

They quickly dressed themselves and grabbed their belongings. Within minutes they where rushed out the door, and towards the pipes leading underground.

"Professor? What's you're deal? It's 1:30 in the morning!" Eddy shouted angrily.

"I shall explain on the way! Just move, the lot of you!" he shouted. He jumped through the pipe.

"Oh, for the love of-" Double's D sentence faded out as he followed in the pipe. Behind him, he could hear the others proceeding.

As Double D reached the other side, he had come to the ground too fast and crashed.

Behind him, the sounds of the others tumbling down the pipe grew louder and louder. One by one, they shot out and crashed right into him. They wasted no time to begin an argument.

"Get your tail out of my face!"

"Jeez, I didn't know you weighed that much!"

"Excuse me!

"Guys, shut up!"

"I think I pulled something."

"Uh, guys?"

"I'll be soar later on."

"You landed on top of us! How badly can you be hurt?"

"SHUT UP!"

The entire group silenced. Sarah, looking quite satisfied at her power, broke free of the pile first.

"Sarah's right. Come, we must make haste!" Frankly said. He ran, with Sarah in tow. The others managed to break free from the pile up, and proceeded afterwards.

"Professor, what's going on?" Nazz asked as they ran.

"I saw Groudus!" he shouted back as they ran.

Rolf made an irritated growling noise.

"And he had Peach and Marie with him! They where headed for the door! We have to go there and stop him!"

"What!" Mario and Double D asked in unison.

"That scumbag!" Lee shouted. After her recover, which was miraculously quick, she joined the rest of the team. "That freak'll pay for this!"

"Agreed." Rolf stated as they ran.

Eddy began to cuss under his breath.

"What was that Eddy?" Goombella asked.

"I still don't like this. Why'd we have to bring her?" Eddy asked.

"We need all the help we could get. We can't afford to mess up and not have back up." Double D stated.

"Besides, I got to go save Marie!" Lee said. "I have to tell Groudus that no one messes with the Kankers!"

* * *

The group made it to the door.

"Well, it's finally time." Nazz said.

"Oh, the work we had endured to reach this very moment." Jimmy said.

Double D reached the podium.

"One moment…" Double D said. "It takes all seven stars to open the door."

"Right!" Sarah said.

6 others met up with Double D and stood in a symmetrical circle around the podium. Mario hold the diamond star, Rolf with the emerald star, Double D with the gold, Jimmy with the ruby, then Kevin with the sapphire, Sarah held the Garnet and Jonny in last with the Crystal.

"Everyone else, stand clear." Double D said.

The others took a few steps backwards.

"Go!" Double D shouted, reaching for his star and holding it as high as he could to the door.

The others all the same.

It didn't take a second's worth of time to activate. There was the flash again. The ancient designs started to appear everywhere.

Double D felt an unusual sensation in his hands. He looked at it and saw his star was floating above him. The other seven stars where also levitating, shining very brightly.

"After all these years…" Frankly gasped.

Even Mario looked astounded at the sight of the stars.

"My, how exiting!" Flurrie exclaimed.

"Hey, check out the door!" Eddy shouted, pointing at the door.

They all looked at the massive door. One by one, symbols of the stars began to form on the door.

"This… I can't believe… I…" Vivian looked the most shocked of all.

The door itself began to glow. There was a shaking all around them, as the glowing intensified.

"…SHE'S GONNA BLOW!" Eddy shouted.

Jimmy was shivering in fear. "Run aw-"

"Wait!" Double D shouted. "Nobody moves until the door opens!"

It began to feel like an earthquake. The entire chamber shook violently.

"The seal is breaking!" Vivian gasped.

BANG!

They all saw an enormous series of cracks appear on the doorway. Then, there was silence. An ominous, dreadful silence.

"Sarah?" Jimmy peeped, disrupting the silence. "What's going on?"

There was a very quiet creaking sound. Double D's eyes widened. "It's… opening."

The massive doors where indeed separating… at long last, all of their toil and efforts had all come together…

* * *

Beldam's eyes widened.

"Its started. The key to the end of the world has unlocked. After 1000 long years." she began to laugh evilly.

"I feel it too." May said without emotion. Now that the necklace and powers had been granted to her, a new evil look resided on her face. "A terrible power resides within."

"Our first phase is now complete. Now, let us begin our second…" Beldam said.

With that. Her body began to vanish into the shadows. May laughed wickedly and followed her into the shadows as well…

* * *

The door was opening wider and wider now.

They all watched in awe. As it opened, it revealed very dark fog which began to roll into the chamber. It felt like everything was becoming darker, and darker.

The room was nearly pitch black by now as the darkness began to fill up the room. Worried murmuring echoed in the room.

At last, the creaking of the doorways ceased. It had been done. The door was opened.

Rolf jumped up and grabbed the star from the air. With that, he immediately ran to the doorway with a battle cry.

"Good idea!" Lee shouted, pursuing directly after him.

"Hey! Hold on!" Eddy shouted.

They saw both of their figures run farther in until they vanished into the darkness that was the palace of shadow.

Eddy shrugged. "Let's go kick some shadow butt." With that, he reached in as well. Goombella ran in with him, eager to stand by his side.

"C'mon, Plank. We have a world to save… I knew this day would come for a long time." Jonny said with his usual tone of voice. He ran in with his wooden friend in hand.

"The sweet smell of treasure." Ms. Mowz said excitedly. "To the fortune I go." she rushed in afterwards.

"Wait! don't you-a think we… oh…" Mario shrugged, running in as well.

"Sarah, I'm a little scared." Jimmy said.

"Don't be. I'll be here." Sarah said.

"Thanks, Jimmy. Okay, let's go!" Jimmy said with an adventurous enthusiasm. They held each other hands and ran in.

"Ah. This reminds me off a play that I have preformed in once. Time to act." Flurrie said confidently, running in as well.

"Ready, Kev?" Nazz asked.

"Yeah. Let's teach them as lesson." Kevin replied.

Nazz felt his own hand reach out and hold her own. She looked back and blushed. He did as well.

"Hey, get the lead out! We must follow the brigade! To the spoils!" Ed shouted in his usual carefree voice. He grabbed them both and dragged them through the door.

"Dear boy, are you ready to endure the Shadow Temple?" Bobbery asked Koops.

"I never felt more confident." Koops said. "Let's hurry!"

The both of them followed silently.

"C'mon, Daddy!" Eduardo jr said. "Let's go!"

"Yes, let's!" Double D shouted. They both ran towards the door, but stopped.

"Daddy? What's wrong?" Eduardo jr asked.

"Vivian?" Double D asked. She was standing alone quietly.

"I'm… very scared, I've heard terrible things about this place from my sister… I don't think I can do this." Vivian said.

"I know you can do this. Now come." Double D said. He held out his arm. "Please?"

Vivian looked very nervous, but held her own back out and shook it. Double D could feel just how scared she was when he felt her arm trembling.

"The others'll get far ahead if we don't go now!" Eduardo jr shouted.

Double D and Vivian both nodded. The last three of them rushed in through the door.

Frankly, who was left to wait, watched them vanish into the depths of the doorway.

Suddenly his face changed. He looked suddenly much more evil.

"It's okay." Frankly said with distorted voice. "It's clear."

Three new figures arose from the shadows behind him. It was Beldam, Marilynn and May.

"Fine work, Doopliss. For this I commend you." Beldam said. "Now that we have tricked them into opening the door, nothing stands in out way to the revival of the shadow queen. The this entire world shall be at our mercy."

May gave a silent, though wicked laugh.

"Ah…" Beldam said contently. "I see you are enjoying this?"

"Yes." May said with her evil voice. "I never knew how exhilarating it was to be a shadow siren before. This is indeed an enjoyable thing. I can already see their horrified faces."

"You have become quite the siren I had hoped for. I am very proud." Beldam said. "Now, let's end this, once and for all…"

"Yes…" May said.

The four of them traveled into the darkness through the door. Beldam was in the back of the line. As she walked through, she held out her hands.

The doors suddenly slammed shut behind them. What was once the most powerful seal on this world, had become nothing more then a simple doorway…

* * *

"…wow." Double D said as he looked around the foyer chamber.

They found themselves in a very decorated room. The carpeting was red and the walls decorated with fancy rose-like designs. The chandeliers above them where made of gold, the ceiling made of diamond.

"What a marvel." Goombella said.

"I still don't like this a bit." Double D said.

**"Fire."**

A small fire lit from his hand. He Didn't attack anything, but they needed light.

Vivian did the same thing. Goombella turned on her headlight. Jimmy activated a small flashlight that he held in his hand.

"Okay… we're in." Nazz said. "Now what?"

"We must find Groudus and his captives and save them from his grasp." Double D said. "We have no idea how much time we have left."

"Then we must move!" Rolf shouted. He began to run again.

"Hey, hold up, dude!" Eduardo jr shouted.

"This will be a long day…" Kevin sighed. The rest of the group followed after him…

* * *

Marie gave a weak moan. She slowly opened her eyes and realized her situation.

She was completely restrained, chained onto a wall. Peach was lying down beside her, out cold.

"…wha?"

"You have awoken." Groudus said. "Just as I predicted you would."

"You… you'll pay for this." Marie said very weakly.

"I'd like to see hat happen." Groudus laughed.

"I'll… why… what do you want from me?" Marie asked.

"Hm… true. When they captured you the day we found you and your sisters, I had no interest in you. The only reason we kept you at the base was because you have had some information concerning the legendary hero. Now that we have what we want, we have no need for you."

"Then let me go…" Marie said.

"Not so fast. If I release you, you'd either attack me or run and tell the world about my plan. I cannot have that, can I?" Groudus began to pace about the chamber. "I intend to keep my eye on you."

_"Great. I'm still being held by a madman. Just what I needed."_ Marie thought.

"I won't be escaping anytime soon, so would you mind telling me where we are?" she asked.

Groudus gave a pleased chuckle. "We are in the Palace of Shadow. Where the crypt of the Shadow Queen rests."

"Look, buddy." Marie said. "Just answer me one question. Was your goal to separate and destroy us?"

"My my, someone is quite rude." Groudus said. "You three sisters where very irritating. I found it in my best interest to keep you separated."

"Double D and those other guys will stop you." Marie said.

"Ha! I'd like to see them try." Groudus said. "You certainly are confident, aren't you. I commend that. But it's becoming rather old. So be quiet, or I'll feed you to the monsters!"

Marie sighed. "Alright. I've said enough."

* * *

Rolf came to a screeching halt all of a sudden. The others stopped as well.

"Rolf?" Double D asked. "What happened?"

"Don't move any closer." Rolf said. "Does sock-head-edd-boy wish to fall to an early grave?"

Rolf took a step back, and showed them all that the floor had abruptly come to an end. Below them was a fall, where the bottom was invisible.

"Oh great. How do we cross this?" Eddy asked.

Double D reached into his pocket. He took out bottle of water, and unscrewed the lid off the top. He placed the bottle down on the floor, then took the cap and threw it as hard as he could. The group watched it fall… and fall… and fall…

There was no response once it fell from view.

"The bottom is too far away." Double D said. "It's so deep, we couldn't hear it reach the end."

"What about that?" Jonny asked.

They turned their heads to see a bridge. It looker rather old and flimsy.

"Oh no! I'm not doing it!" Jimmy said.

"You must. There is no other alternate route, and time is running out." Bobbery said.

"Sarah…" Jimmy gasped.

"Uh… there, there?" she asked, patting him on the back.

"C'mon! …Alright, I'll show you how it's done!" Eddy shouted.

Goombella gasped. "Eddy, shouldn't we-"

"Don't worry. I'll be fine, trust me." Eddy said.

He reached the edge of the bridge and sighed. "Alright, here I go."

The rest of the group watched him walk slowly across the bridge. Step by step, it creaked and moaned as he walked.

"Careful…" Goombella said.

"I'll be fine." Eddy repeated.

He looked back and worked on his concentration.

"Hm…" he said quietly. "I can get this right. I just have to have good footwork…"

"Yes, that's right." Double D said. "You're almost there."

Eddy realized he was almost across.

"Ha!" he shouted. "See, nothing to worry ab-"

There was a sharp snapping noise. The group watched in horror was the bridge collapsed beneath his feet.

"EDDY!" Goombella shouted.

**"Levi-Flare!"**

Double D and Vivian both cast their spells at the same time. They jumped into the air, then off the ledge side. The rest of the group all collected at the side.

"Dad…" Eduardo jr sighed.

A second later, Vivian and Double D arose from the darkness, carrying the petrified egomaniac.

"Whew…" The group sighed.

They both landed him on the other side.

"You know what? Why don't we-a have them fly us-a over instead?" Mario asked.

The rest of the group nodded in agreement.

* * *

The group continued through the dark, evil-feeling hallways.

"This… place. I hate this…" Vivian said.

"I know. Every chamber we walk through feels deeper and darker then the last." Double D said.

"It's like the darkness is trying to consume us…" Bobbery said.

"I… can't take this place." Vivian said. "If I stay for too long, I'll go insane."

"Please, you must pull yourself together." Double D said. "Please…"

"I will try." Vivian said. "But this place is terrifying me…"

"I know… us too." Jimmy said. "We got to keep going."

"Here's a door." Lee said.

"Let's go…" Double D said. He lead the way for the group. His hands reached the cold handle of the door. He turned in slowly.

This room was pitch dark. There was no light at all.

Double D cast his fire spell again to light up the room.

The group gave a collective exclamation.

It was a large chamber, and every corner of it was filled both skeletons and bones.

Jimmy instantly fainted on the spot. Sarah went to catch him as he fell. The others looked around.

"What is this freaky place?" Kevin asked.

"I have an assumption. it's crazy, but It may just be true." Double D said. "You see, in ancient civilizations on our own planet, when a ruler was buried in their tombs, their servants would also be buried, dead or alive, to protect their master even after death. I have a feeling these are here to block the path."

Vivian was shaking.

"Vivian…" Double D said. _"She's terrified of this place. Even worse then the rest of us. I don't know why, but for some reason, it seems that way…"_

"What do we do?" Nazz asked. "I'm sure we're not welcome."

"Neither is Groudus. We must go and stop his plans." Double D said. "We can not let fear interrupt our goals."

He stepped forward.

There was a sudden cracking sound. The skulls of the skeleton's eyes where glowing. In the next second, every bony head turned to look right at them.

The entire group screamed.

The skeletons all got up on their feet. Like zombies, they all approached the group.

"Can we leave now!" Eddy shouted.

"No!" Double D shouted. He ran ahead of the group, and pointed his fingers.

**"Flame Thrower!"**

Flames erupted from his hands. He moved his hands, shooting fire in different directions.

The room glowed an eerie red as his attack continued.

After a few seconds, he stopped throwing flames and stopped pointing.

The room smelt of burnt ash, but when the smoke cleared, there where even more skeletons.

"AHH!" Double D shouted. In a panicked fashion, he pointed again.

**"Fi-"**

But one of the bony hands grabbed Double D's hand.

"Ahh!" he screamed, flailing his arm in panic until it let go.

"We can't stop them with fire!" Double D shouted.

"Then we take them down their way!" Kevin said.

Everyone cocked an eyebrow.

Kevin revealed his wrench and ran into the crowds of skeletons screaming.

"Kevin, are you crazy!" Nazz asked.

They lost him as he ran in. Seconds later, they could see bones shattering, being sent in random directions.

"Well, if it works…" Nazz sighed. She whimpered for a few seconds, then punched one of them nearby. It broke apart into pieces. One of them, the skull, landed right at Jimmy's feet.

"Oh…" Jimmy sighed, awakening. "What just-" he saw the skull at his feet. "Oh…" he fell right back into his faint.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Sarah shouted.

"C'mon, Double D!" Eddy said. "Let's go beat them up!"

"Yeah!" Eduardo jr said in agreement.

Double D nodded, and revealed his rod. He shouted out a battle cry and rushed into the crowds.

The others also began to work their way into the crowds, beating them up or whacking.

All round them came the sounds of breaking skeletons.

"I think we can beat them!" Kevin said.

Suddenly, more started to arise from the ground. There must have been twice as many as before.

"Ah!" Koops shouted suddenly.

They saw him beginning to become burried by the skeletons, which where pilling up on top of him.

Double D began to run to help. Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind. A bony hand was forcing him down onto the floor. They started to pile over him as well.

"STOP!" Vivian shouted suddenly.

Her scream echoed in the chamber. There was suddenly silence. All of the skeletons looked right at her.

Vivian was gasping, sweat forming on her face.

But then, all of the skeletons began to break apart. There came the sound of bones hitting the floor, until eventually, each and every skeleton lay in pieces on the ground.

"…how?" Vivian asked.

Rolf look at her with incredible disgust. "Only a demon can control a demon." With that, he turned and began to walk further, as if the battle has never happened.

The others where speechless. They slowly got themselves up, then followed…

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Yet another chapter closer to that big battle awaiting at the end. Please Review_


	66. Chapter 66: Divide and Conquer

**Author's Notes: **_Sorry for that delay, but I was hit by a bad combination of writer's block and schoolwork._

_For talisman: I'm still deciding on whether or not to do a sequel or not, bit I'll happen if enough people want one. But for now, I'll finish this story._

_For Chugirl2526: To answer your question… maybe, maybe not. That's still undecided too… we'll just have to see._

_With that being said, here you are:_

Chapter 66: Divide and Conquer

The group proceeded into a new chamber.

"Whoa… what's this place?" Eddy asked.

This new chamber was unlike all of the previous others. It felt like a courtyard. A little grass was growing on the sides, with very small, but live flowers. There was a river running through the area.

Street lights stood on either side of the rivers. The rivers connected at a lake, and beyond that, in the lake, was a strange building that looked like a coliseum from afar. Another building stood at the end of a pathway.

"…it's beautiful." Goombella said.

"Remember, this palace wasn't originally built for evil places." Double D said. "In fact, it was once the palace for a very benevolent ruler. But now… oh, it sickens me. Think of the true horrors that may have occurred right here, 1000 years ago…"

"Well yeah, if you put it that way, then I guess it's very creepy." Eddy said. "Do you think maybe we could collect some stuff down here?"

"For analysis?" Double D inquired.

"Uh sure. I was going for money thought." Eddy said. "Even if we don't find treasure, we are gonna be rich after we sell this palace to those high ranking archeological saps!"

Goombella gave him a slightly annoyed look.

"Yeah, provided that the shadows in here don't destroy us all." Double D said back.

Eddy whimpered. "But still-"

Double D sighed, shaking his head. "Old habits die hard."

Eddy chuckled, with a blush.

"Now that we are done…" Bobbery said, trying to stay focused.

"Yes. What do you propose we do?" Flurrie asked.

"Hm…" Double D said quietly. He held his chin and thought…

Suddenly, he felt a strange pulsation on his head. In that instant, he saw flashes that didn't last for a second all together.

Double D gasped. For one reason or another, Ed did as well. His face became serious again.

"Guys? Something wrong?" Sarah asked.

"There's… eight chambers in that coliseum." Double D stated. "And the other door leading into that building has another pathway."

"How did you know?" Eddy asked.

_"The Eye of Wisdom." _Ed, Vivian, and Rolf all thought at the same time.

"It's hard to explain…" Double D said quietly.

"Whatever. Okay, so there's 9 separate pathways and 18 of us. What do you want to do?" Eddy asked.

"We need to split up." Double D said.

"WHAT!" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, man! Are you nuts? We can't just separate in a place like this!" Kevin shouted.

"We have no time." Double D calmly. "Okay, I feel we can divide into groups of 2, and one goes it alone."

"It won't be me!" Jimmy shouted instantly.

"Don't worry. I feel we can do this according to division of power." Double D said. "I'll try to be as fair as I can?"

"How come you decide?" Kevin asked.

"He's the smart one. He can tactically set things up." Nazz said.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Good." Double D said. "I shall go with Eduardo jr."

"Score!" the little Yoshi said, making a pose.

"Rolf shall work alone." Rolf said.

"No. Ed, go with him." Double D asked.

Rolf's face turned red, but he nodded slowly. He looked right at Double D with a very determined look in his eyes.

"Hm…" Double D said. He thought it out carefully. "Goombella and Vivian."

"No argument here." Goombella said, though she looked a little disappointed.

"Jonny and Mario… Flurrie and Bobbery… Jimmy and Sarah… Nazz and Koops… perhaps… Ms. Mowz and Lee."

"And where does that leave us?" Eddy and Kevin asked simultaneously. They both looked at each other. "No way." they both said at the same time.

"Please, Eddy. You must." Double D said.

"If you do it, you'll be doing a _great _thing." Nazz said to Kevin.

"Uh… fine!" Kevin shouted. He spun around, showing his back to Eddy and folding his arms. "But I won't like it."

"Ditto." Eddy said, doing the same thing.

"Then let's do this." Double D said. "Good luck."

They all stood in a circle, and said good luck to each other. Then, they all separated.

Unlike the others, who had gone towards the coliseum building, Eddy and Kevin proceeded into the second building.

* * *

After going across the river, they all found their way inside the coliseum building.

"It's astounding." Double D said.

The large inside was spacious indeed. The room was simple, four doors leading in four separate directions, and a spiral staircase leading upwards. The walls where decorated with stars.

"Nice." Goombella said. Her voice echoes in the chamber because of the acoustics.

"This place…" Jimmy observed, looking around the reflective walls. They where so polished, it where almost as if they where mirrors. "It's… so beautiful, and so daunting at the same time. It's such a mysterious place."

Double D also got the same chills. "I'll bet this place hasn't changed since the moment it sank to the depths of this world… It's like nothing I've ever felt before. Like being in a place where should have never been seen again…"

"Well, we have consumed just about enough time." Rolf said. "Now, shall we get down to business, once and for all?"

The others realized he was right. The clock was ticking, and nothing would stop it…

"Then let's hurry." Double D said. He tried to think about his vision he saw earlier… "There are four doors on this floor, and four doors on the second. We divide into our pairs here and examine each room… meet back here once you have done what you could."

They silently separated. Their footsteps echoed in the otherwise eerily silent room… until they had all walked out of the room… then, silence…

* * *

"Uh… boy, this is weird…" Eduardo jr said.

Double D nodded. Being in this place was like being in a house that belonged to a deceased person… chilling to the bone.

"So… what does this room do? It's totally empty." Eduardo jr said.

"Not necessarily." Double D said. "Over there…" he said. On the side of a wall was a plaque.

_"Words not read in 1000 years…" _Double D thought. He placed his hand on the stone cold plaque. Then, he read the words engraved on it…

"There is a lie in this room. Only those with the _eye_ may see through this trickery."

"The eye?" Eduardo jr asked.

_"The Eye of Wisdom." _Double D thought. "There must be an illusion here."

"Hm… I wonder where?" Eduardo jr asked. He turned the other way and started to touch the walls nearby…

Double D waited for his little yoshi to shift his attention before starting. He closed his eyes, then held his head with his right hand. With the left, he began to make swift movements. His eyes focused on his hand as he searched. As his finger pointed to a specific wall, his head began to pulsate.

"There." Double D stated.

"Hm?" Eduardo jr asked, looking at the wall Double D was pointing too. "That's the fake wall?"

"It would appear logical." Double D said. He had both arms fall back onto his sides, as he began to walk towards the wall. He stopped in front of it, and held out a hand to touch it.

But no contact. His hand fazed through it. Double D gasped and took his hand back.

"Wow, you really are smart about those things!" Eduardo jr said. He laughed and ran right at the wall. In a second, he quickly fazed through. Double D followed in…

Now they had found a new room. A key rested on the floor.

"This is vital." Double D said.

Eduardo jr picked it up. "Oh.. Cool."

"…this still feels wrong. With everything I touch, I feel like I'm disrupting history…"

* * *

Rolf and Ed entered their own chamber.

"Hm…" Ed said. The strange incident was occurring again, when his intelligence would peak an abnormal high. He stepped towards a plaque on the side of a wall. He Didn't even have time to read it before there was the sound of a crash.

Ed looked over to Rolf, who had juts blown a hole in the wall. On the other side was a treasure chest. Rolf opened it and held out a key.

"What a pathetic hiding spot. This was too simple." Rolf stated, holding the key.

"…I see you are troubled, Rolf." Ed said.

"…what should stick-for-brains-ed-boy care for?" Rolf said. "The sooner, the better. Now move."

Ed stood in front of the doorway. "You must tell me. Why are you so mad?"

"This doesn't concern ed-boy." Rolf stated. "Now move, this is the last time Rolf shall say this."

"Tell me." Ed said.

Rolf said nothing.

"Allow me to help put us on the same page: For example, I know all about the relics, and that the Eye of Wisdom resides on Double D's forehead." Ed said.

Rolf's eyes opened wide. "How did Ed-boy know? Only Rolf, sock-head-edd-boy, and the witch are to know of this."

"How would I know?" Ed asked. "I know quite a large amount of things now."

"Of course you do." Rolf said. "You're intelligence originates from the eye of wisdom."

"Indeed." Ed said. "I have figured out that Double D is responsible for my intelligence increase. Every time his relic activated, his brain waves are magnified for every spell he casts. When they are sent into the air, my brain intercepts these waves. And being unbalanced, they help balance my brain, and make me intelligent." Ed said.

"Rolf thought Ed-boy where smart. Though if he where, then why did he explain, when I already knew?" Rolf asked.

"You must tell me. Why are you angry. Perhaps I may be able to assist you." Ed offered.

"Rolf shall explain to you his grieves and troubles over his dead body. Now _MOVE!" _

Ed, surprised by the hatred in his voice, jumped back and allowed Rolf to walk through.

"That one has issues." Ed stated, before following.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eddy and Kevin where walking through the new building. It was a long corridor, just as dark as the rest of a palace.

They both shot angry glares at each other as they walked.

"I don't know what Double D was thinking, dividing us up like this." Eddy said.

"Ditto. I don't like this any better then you." Kevin said.

Eddy gave his an annoyed grunt and folded his arms.

"You really are so egocentric." Kevin said.

"And you're not?" Eddy asked.

"Take that back, shrimp." Kevin said. They both had stopped in the corridor.

"I'll take it back when you take it back." Eddy said. "And we both know that will never happen."

Kevin's face turned red. "If we weren't trying to save the world, I'd-"

"Oh, I'm scared." Eddy said sarcastically. "Now quit fooling around and let's get this over-with."

They began to walk down the long corridor again. Their own footsteps echoed in the very silent, though very magnificent hallway. Eddy looked rather content, being surrounded by riches.

"Man, what I'd give to live in a place like this." Eddy said.

"You _want _to live in a danger-infested deathtrap filled with skeletons, monsters, and the queen of shadows hidden somewhere?" Kevin asked.

Eddy looked like he was ready to explode. "…you know what I mean, you jerk!"

"Shut up!" Kevin shouted suddenly. They both came to a stop.

"Why you-" Eddy tried to finish, but Kevin shut him off by covering his mouth.

"Shut up, you idiot. didn't you just hear that?" he asked.

Eddy looked around the hallway and shook his head.

"There's something nearby." Kevin said.

"Forget it." Eddy said. "C'mon, dude, let's get moving."

"Eddy, can't you ever think? You'll lead us both into a trap!" Kevin shouted. Eddy was too angry to look back. Kevin growled. "A long time in a new world, and he still hasn't become any less stubborn."

Eddy reached a large door at the end of the corridor. "This looks promising." He said.

"Hold it!" Kevin protested. "Don't just-"

Kevin's words went ignored. Eddy opened the door and walked right in. Kevin sighed and ran after him. As they did, the door shut behind them

This new room was pitch black. Silent, too, as they where able to hear themselves breathing.

"Move it, I can't see!" Kevin shouted.

"…move it yourself! And quit complaining, you'll have time to do that after we finish this!" Eddy shouted.

"Eddy?" Kevin asked.

"What is it, you jerk?" Eddy responded angrily.

"Quit breathing on me, I'm trying to think." Kevin said.

"What are you talking about?" Eddy asked. "I'm over here!"

Kevin couldn't tell where Eddy was, but hi voice was too far away.

"Uh… Kevin? What's going on?" Eddy asked. "…Kevin!" Eddy asked. "Don't you leave me here alone in this place, you selfish jerk!"

Kevin was shaking all over. His hand trembled as it reached into his pocket. He revealed a flashlight, which he flipped the switch on.

"OH MY GOSH! KEVIN!" Eddy shouted suddenly, pointing behind him.

"Oh, like I'm gonna fall for that one." Kevin said, his arms folded. However, his self-assurance screeched to a halt when he felt a puff of air behind him. Kevin's face contorted to a fearful one. Expecting the worst, he turned around very slowly…

And found himself starring back into an angry red eye, and a colossal one at that.

"ARGGG!" Kevin screeched.

He was mere inches away from a large dragon. It's body was a dark gray, eyes glowing bright red. It's large body towering menacingly over them, the tail perhaps as long as thirty meters, or even longer. On the end of it's tail was a small, but large hook.

Eddy and Kevin began to scream, walking backwards, holding onto each other.

"…Cowards." the dragon said. "And whom still feel brave enough to enter my lair."

"I thought this was the lair of the shadow queen." Eddy said. "Oh well, I guess we got the wrong evil palace, so we'll be leaving-"

"Indeed, the great Shadow Queen rests here." the dragon said. "I am Gloomtail, obedient servant of the queen."

"Gloomtail… didn't Double and the other guys beat that dragon before?" Eddy asked, shivering.

"Nazz told me about it." Kevin said, holding both arms on his sides, which had a hard and angry fist on each arm. "A long time ago, when they where after the very first star. It was just Double D, Nazz, Mario, Goombella and Mario back then."

"…oh yeah. But wasn't that dragon red?" Eddy asked.

"They fought a different dragon, Hooktail." Kevin said.

"WHAT?" dragon roared loudly. Kevin and Eddy snapped out of their conversation and screamed.

"You fools have destroyed my sister!" Gloomtail shouted.

"…Koops did it." Kevin said.

"ARG! I will have your heads!" Gloomtail shouted.

"What do we do?" Eddy asked Kevin.

"We can outrun a dragon. We got to fight it." Kevin responded.

"Fight a dragon! You're more insane then Ed is!" Eddy shouted.

"Got any better ideas?" Kevin asked. "We'll have to defeat this thing by ourselves."

Eddy suddenly realized the situation. He'd have to work together with his biggest rival.

"…I have limits!" Eddy said. "I refuse to work with _you_!" Eddy shouted.

Kevin looked both worried and angry. "You _stubborn_-"

The dragon roared again, once again snapping them out of their fight. They gave each other glances, then looked at the monster. Kevin drew out his wrench, as Eddy held up both fists.

"Prepare to die." Gloomtail said.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Sorry if that was a little boring. But in the next few chapters, prepare for a lot of action, coming up! Please review in the time being._


	67. Chapter 67: Unlikely Allies

**Author's Notes: **_Hello, I'm back again! I got this one done quite quickly, so I'm glad. _

_Thank you very much for the complimentary reviews. It's comments like those that are the reason I kept this running for so long and far, and what probably will keep this running to the very end._

_…well, I don't have much else to say this time around, so… enjoy:_

Chapter 67: Unlikely Allies

Gloomtail wasted no time. It was charging for them, mouth wide open.

"It's gonna eat me! I'm too handsome to die!" Eddy shouted.

Kevin growled and pulled Eddy out of the way before Gloomtail could close his mighty jaw.

"Kevin?" Eddy asked, astounded. "Did you-"

"Shut up." Kevin said. "Save it for afterwards. Hold your ground and fight!"

Eddy sighed ashe held out both fists.

The dragon raised a claw, showing large nails sharp as knives. It rose higher then Kevin, towering, and ready to strike.

Kevin jumped into the air and dodged. Eddy didn't jump. The claw missed him, but the earthquake forced him on the ground. "Oh… man." He looked up and saw the claw rising again. This time, he was unable to move. "Ah!"

Kevin grabbed him and pulled him out of the way.

Eddy gave him a rather angry look. "Whatcha do that for, I could have rolled out of the way!"

"Stop making dumb mistakes." Kevin said. "That's the second time I had to bail you out. I'm not doing it again. Think before you act, and run when you have to."

"You think you're a hotshot, doncha?" Eddy asked.

Gloomtail roared again. Both Eddy and Kevin resumed their battle stances.

"You two fools are becoming annoying to listen to. That bickering will be the last thing you two fools will ever do." Gloomtail said.

"Bring it on!" Eddy shouted. "C'mon, give us what you got then, Mr. Monster!"

The dragon apparently was more then willing to comply with his request. It's mouth opened, as fire began to erupt.

"Er…" Eddy said, trying to think. "…Split up!"

Eddy and Kevin both ran in opposite directions to avoid the fire.

The flame attack ceased, as they both made it to either side of the dragon.

"Fools. You think you can take me individually?" the dragon asked, taunting their every move. It seemed to make him quite content.

"I never liked him anyway." Eddy and Kevin both said at the same time. They both charged the dragon as fast as they could.

Eddy, however, was a faster runner. He jumped as he ran, and drop kicked the dragon's side. Nothing at all, not even a scratch. Eddy bounced off and landed on his feet. He growled and rushed it again, with a hard blow from his right arm. Not even a reaction from Gloomtail. Instead, Eddy pulled his arm back. It was like punching a metal wall.

Kevin remained on the offensive as well. With his wrench on his side, he charged Gloomtail. His battle cry echoed in the room as he charged. He jumped in the air, and landed the wrench on the dragon's side. …it wasn't much, but Kevin managed to leave a slight scratch. The dragon looked enraged, and kicked backwards. Kevin took the hit and flew into the air screaming, He spiraled and spun until he crashed into a wall. He fell from that and crashed again on the floor.

Eddy groaned. It looked like it would have hurt. But at the same time, he looked quite pleased.

_"Revenge is so sweet." _Eddy thought. He gave a mischievous laugh.

But Kevin didn't respond. He remained silent, on the floor. He was barley even moving.

Eddy's face turned a bit more worrisome. "Kevin?"

This was all that was required for his mistake. He failed to notice Gloomtail swing his heavy tail. Eddy got struck, and flew in the air.

Unlike Kevin, Eddy was more agile. He was able to hit the wall with his feet and absorb the shock better. He kicked off and landed on the floor. He was breathing heavily, and his shirt was ripped, but he remained standing.

"You have a lot of courage, I'll commend you for that." Gloomtail said. He moved his massive head to face Kevin, who was out of it. "So much for your ally, though."

Eddy groaned. _"That jerk had it coming for the longest time." _he thought. His attention also diverted to Kevin's motionless body.

_"This is payback. For all those times he ruined my scams, and beat me and the others up. Then, even here, when he betrayed us by joining sides with Doopliss, and later on trying to drown me when that ship was sinking… that jerk had it coming?"_

"How easily distracted you are." Gloomtail interrupted.

"HUH!" Eddy asked. Without seeing what it was, he was suddenly struck. His body became air-born again. He gave a loud scream before colliding with the walls. Unable to land safely, he took the full force and landed on the ground.

Eddy gave a groan, and shook. He growled, and managed to get on his knees. As he forced himself up higher, he reached for his face. He felt a scratch on it, a large one. He whipped his face and looked at his hands.

Eddy was bleeding. Not much, but he was hurt badly.

"…you still bother to rise?" Gloomtail asked. "Courage, determination… and being stubborn. You are quite the fighter, but you fail to know when to accept defeat."

Eddy groaned in pain as he tried to stand.

"Look at yourself." Gloomtail said balefully Battle scarred, beaten, and weak. You may be agile, but that means nothing if you can't hurt me. Face it… with your ally down for the count, you can't even hurt me. But… unlike that looser, you seem much more determined to fight."

"I have… to fight." Eddy said. "Because I'm fighting for a purpose."

"Oh, are you?" Gloomtail asked, determined to verbally wear Eddy down.

"Yeah." Eddy said. He gave another groan as he held up his fists. "I have to fight!"

His shouting echoed in the room.

"I got to… because I'm fighting for those who mean something to me." Eddy said. A smile appeared on his face.

"Mean something? That's what you still bother to rise? Pathetic human." Gloomtail said, approaching the beaten-up boy.

"Yeah, that's right! I'm fighting for my friends, the ones who came to save me after I got lost here! My best friends, like Double D and Ed! And then the others, and the nice people in this world who helped me out!"

The dragon's eyes narrowed. It could sense the rising devotion in Eddy.

"And then, Goombella." Eddy said. "She's been the nicest to me, of all the people in this world! I won't let you get them, 'YOU HEAR!"

A tear began to fall down his scratched face. "And now it's my turn!" Eddy said, holding both fists, no longer whimpering or having trouble holding them up. "I'm going to keep them safe, if it's the last thing I do! You'll be sorry you ever met me!"

"That energy… that devotion…" Gloomtail said.

Eddy shouted a battle cry. As he ran, the tear drop fell from his face. He was screaming as he ran, faster and more powerful then ever.

"You fool. You can't hurt me." Gloomtail said, just waiting.

"I don't have to!" Eddy shouted. He suddenly jumped into the air. As he did, another figure was rushing right for Gloomtail's face.

"WHAT?" Gloomtail roared.

A second later, the hard wrench smashed into the dragon's face. It gave a loud roar of pain and backed up.

Kevin landed beside Eddy.

"What took you so long?" Eddy shouted.

"I had to wait for the best moment. You're good at distracting." Kevin said.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Eddy growled.

"Yeah, you better." Kevin said.

"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" Gloomtail hollered, incensed to the point of madness. His large mouth opened wide, as fire began to erupt in all directions.

Kevin and Eddy both ran into separate directions again, this time completely synchronized. The fire missed entirely and vanished. Gloomtail roared and jumped into the air. Eddy and Kevin ran back to each other. Kevin gripped his wrench tightly, Eddy gripping his fists, ready to attack or defend.

Suddenly, they felt something coming. Kevin and Eddy looked up and saw the massive dragon falling towards them.

They both shouted and ran in the same direction. It was mere inches that they escaped by. The crash was hard on the ground. Cracks formed in the stone floor, and the aftershock forced them both to fall downwards. Kevin lost his wrench as he fell down. It came to a clang a few feet away from him.

"Duck!" Eddy shouted. Both of them stayed low as a claw passed over their heads. Eddy and Kevin rolled out of the way, just as the other claw hit the area. Both got on their feet and held up their fists.

"You two WILL NOT LEAVE HERE! YOU WILL DIE!" Gloomtail shouted again.

"Same to you, fat-head!" Eddy shouted.

"Eddy. Look at the dragon." Kevin said.

Eddy looked at it questioningly. "What?"

"I have a plan. Ready?" Kevin asked.

Eddy nodded, not knowing what to expect. They both gave stares at each other, then faced the dragon.

"GO!" Kevin shouted. They both charged the dragon, screaming at the tops of their lungs.

'Fools!" The dragon shouted. His mouth opened agape, and fire spewed from it.

Unable to separate in time, both of the boys where struck and flew backwards. They hit the floor, smoke coming from everywhere.

The dragon laughed evilly. "It's about time."

But as the smoke cleared, both of them where standing. Kevin now had his wrench back in his hands.

"So much for your plan." Eddy said.

"Have any ideas?" Kevin asked defensively.

"I'm working on it!" Eddy shouted.

But then, they came to realize the dragon was only a few inches from them. It opened it's large and massive mouth once more.

Eddy screamed and ran. Kevin, who was slower then Eddy, didn't make it.

Eddy stopped and heard an ear-piercing scream. He turned around and saw Kevin dangling in the leviathan's mouth.

"KEVIN!" Eddy shouted back.

Kevin was being pulled into the dragon's mouth.

"Kevin, no!" Eddy shouted.

Kevin shouted in pain. As he was being pulled in, he swung his arm. "Take this!" the wrench escaped his hands and soared. It landed in Eddy's hands. Eddy turned back to thank him, but realized Kevin was no longer there.

He watched in horror as he saw the dragon chomp, the gulp.

"NO!" Eddy screamed. "He's… gone. Even he didn't deserve that."

"A disappointment. He turned out to taste quite bitter. Maybe you won't taste as bad." Gloomtail said.

Eddy screamed as loud as he could, charge the dragon head on. Once more, he saw the giant mouth open wide, really to swallow.

"That's it!" Eddy shouted, almost insanely. "Open that evil mouth of yours, you son of a-"

The dragon roared before he could complete his sentence. Eddy felt the horrid breath as he got closer.

"YEAH! Show me those big teeth! Yeah!" Eddy shouted.

The mouth opened wider and wider. Eddy was rushing right towards the colossal mouth.

"HA!" The dragon laughed. The jaw clamped shut. Eddy's incessant ranting and running sounds ceased. Gloomtail's smile grew wide as his eyes closed. "Ah… at long last. That fool was begging to die."

"Guess again!" Eddy shouted.

Gloomtail, shocked to hear his voice, opened his eyes wide. Eddy was standing right on his nose, holding the large wrench in both hands.

"How did you-"

Eddy said nothing. His held the massive wrench, then began to swing.

"NO!" Gloomtail shouted.

Gloomtail saw the wrench coming at his eyes… it would be the last thing he ever saw.

The wrench hit the eyes right on target. Gloomtail screamed in pain and started to loose his balance. Eddy held up the wrench one last time.

"And this is for Kevin!" Eddy shouted. The hard wrench came into contact with the dragon's forehead…

Gloomtail was instantly silent. Eddy jumped off his head and landed on the floor. He watched the beast fall on his back… and cease to move.

Eddy sighed, relieved that the battle was over. He dropped the wrench, and fell on the floor.

He was gasping for air. The battle had taken it's toll on him. His face was covered in scratches, his shirt ripped in several places. Even the wrench was dented. He was still breathing heavily. He needed to rest, badly… and his eyes became more and more contracted.

_"At least we won. Kevin saved me there in the end." _Eddy thought. His eyes came to a close. _"I wish I… could have done the same for him."_

Jus then came a loud gurgling sound. Eddy opened his left eye and observed. The dragon's mouth was opening. As it opened wide enough, the beaten, but alive Kevin tumbled out and landed on his feet.

"Uh… did we win?" Kevin asked.

Eddy, too weakened to rise, simply gave a thumbs up. Kevin walked over, holding a gem in his hands. "I found this inside that dragon. We may need this."

Eddy nodded weakly. Kevin gave a smile. He reached down and helped him up. Eddy was back on his feet again.

"C'mon, we have to go tell the others." Kevin said. He began to walk towards the door.

"Wait…" Eddy groaned.

Kevin turned around.

"…that's it?" Eddy asked. "No name calling? No "dork" here and there?" Eddy asked.

"I fought, you fought, and we won. Now, hurry, time's valuable." Kevin said.

Eddy gave a slightly conceited face. "Hm… still acting tough."

"Still acting smug?" Kevin replied.

They both gave each other glares, as any two rivals would. Just like they where just fine, like they where back home… but now, with smiles.

* * *

"What's that?" Beldam suddenly interrupted as she lead the shadow sirens. They came to a stop. 

"What's the deal?" Doopliss asked.

"I sense a great disturbance." Beldam snapped. "How dare they meddle in this far."

The Medallion of Life, dangling from May's neck, began to glow. Her face turned evil. "I sense it as well. A barrier has been broken.. They are closer to ending this then ever before."

"Now." Beldam said. "We have waited too long to attack. We can't afford for them to progress further. The time to attack is now!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_…well, that about sums that one up. I apologize for ending the chapter there,and being a tad short with the battle. I promise the next couple will be everything that the story is known for: Action, Twists, Emotions… all coming very soon. In the meantime, please review._


	68. Chapter 68: Settling the Score: Part I

**Author's Notes: **_I have returned, folks! Here's another one, and like I said, it's got a lot of the good stuff in it:_

Chapter 68: Settling the Score: Part I

Eddy and Kevin managed to make their way back to the courtyard room again.

"So, we never worked together?" Kevin asked.

"Yep. The others don't have to know about the dragon." Eddy said.

"Then how are we supposed to explain these cuts and scratches?" Kevin asked.

"Make somethin' up!" Eddy shouted. "They will never know."

"Maybe they won't but don't you think Double D or Goombella, the two geeks, won't catch on?" Kevin asked.

"Hey, Goombella's not a geek!" Eddy shouted back defensively.

"Hm… oh yeah." Kevin said with a smirk. "Now I've got something on you."

"Don't you ever tell them what I said!" Eddy said. "If you do, I'll tell them how you feel about Nazz!"

"You punk!" Kevin shouted, grabbing Eddy by the collar.

"Bring it." Eddy said defensively. "If I could beat a dragon, I won't have a problem taking you on."

Kevin sighed. "You know, this isn't the best time." He released Eddy and placed him on the ground. "We have to go meet up with the others, maybe they've found something."

"Coward." Eddy said. "Well, if you honestly insist. Remember, I'll deal with you later!"

"Yeah, yeah." Kevin said as he walked.

"…uh…" Eddy sighed. His walking turned into sprinting in order to catch up to Kevin. "Hey, wait for me!"

* * *

"Hm…?" Double D asked. The entrance doors opened, as Kevin and Eddy walked into the coliseum chamber. The others where all waiting in the room, grouped together.

"Eddy?" Goombella asked as they walked on. "What the heck happened to you? You're so beaten up!"

"Yeah, you too Kevin." Nazz added in.

Kevin and Eddy both gave each other glances. Eddy walked over to Double D, because he was closest.

"That's… that last time I ever work with _him!" _Eddy shouted.

Double D looked at Eddy. His shirt tattered and ripped in several spots, a some cuts on his face. His hands where black and blue.

"My word…" Double D gasped. He turned angrily to Kevin. "How _could_ you?"

"What?" Kevin asked.

"I knew you hated each other, but this was uncalled for!" Double D said.

"What are you talking about?" Kevin asked.

"I can't believe it. The world's in great danger, and you two beat each other up?" Nazz asked. "I can't believe you're both so selfish!"

"You got to believe me." Kevin said. "I didn't beat him up."

"I wanted to, but I didn't." Eddy said.

"I believe Eddy." Goombella said. "He's not that stupid, to choose such a wrong time to fight."

"Those are nasty." Jimmy said, starring at the bruises. "I can't stand this anymore."

"We must. We must continue." Rolf said. "The fate of a world rests upon our victory. Rolf shall be victorious!"

"Then it's imperative that we should hurry." Double D said.

"So… why are you guys just standing here?" Eddy asked.

"I'm having a difficult time solving this puzzle." Double D said. "We have found eight keys, and no key-holes. Nowhere, in all of this building."

"Oh, I guess we should show you what we found." Eddy said. He held the gem they found outwards,

"It looks like a miniature crystal star." Double D said. "May I see this?"

Eddy shrugged, and handed Double D the star.

"…judging by the size and shape… I think it's a key as well." Double D said.

"How the heck could that thing be a key?" Kevin asked.

"Like a puzzle. This is a very vital object you found." Double D said.

"Wait! Maybe It'd fit in that large thing we founds earlier!" Goombella said.

Eddy and Kevin raised eyebrows. "Okay, you got me confused here. What?"

"Oh, you're gonna flip when you see this!" Eduardo jr said.

* * *

"…sweet." Eddy said.

They where all standing at a large, sphere looking device. The entire thing, towering over them must have been two stories tall. Small stars and orbs held together by bars and strings.

"What the heck is it?" Kevin asked.

"It's an ancient , 3 dimensional star chart. It's design is above any ancient society I have ever seen. They must have been a rather advanced civilization. For their time, anyway." Double D said.

"It's… quite Titanic." Bobbery said. "Must have taken them ages to construct this."

"You think Earth's in there?" Jimmy asked.

"I doubt it. We come from a different dimension, so no one here likely knew of our existence." Double D said.

"Rolf disagrees." Rolf said, pointing up to the chart.

Double D gasped. Rolf was pointing to a very small orb, among a series of others, on a track around a star. This orb was third from the star, on the edge of a familiar galaxy.

"Earth. They did know we existed." Double D said.

"We can talking about this later, but now we have to save _this _world from a shadow demon thingy." Eduardo jr said.

"I want my sisters back. I'm not going to wait and listen her anymore." Lee said.

Double D snapped back into the situation. _"I can't let myself be distracted by all of this newfound knowledge. I must press on." _he thought.

"There." Goombella said. At her feet was a podium, with an engraved star shaped hole. "This looks like the place."

Double D took the star and placed it into the podium. At once, the entire chamber started to shake.

"Earthquake!" Jimmy shouted.

"We'll be fine." Sarah said.

A dark substance began to fill the room. The group huddles together and watched as it the chamber was becoming filled with darkness.

"What's going on?" Nazz asked.

More pillars began to arise from the darkness. Each once spiraling as they appeared. They where not that tall, perhaps a little over Jimmy's height.

"What in the world is this?" Flurrie asked.

The shaking came to a stop, as the darkness ceased.

"I understand." Double D said. "Look."

All of the pillars had keyholes in them.

"…why do they have those?" Eddy asked.

"Rolf figured it out. This was all a test." Rolf said.

"Hm?" Goombella asked.

"This entire building was filled with keys. All for this chamber. In order to get these keys, we've had to use our brains, brawns, and determination to get them. The true challenge starts when we unlock the prize of this test." Rolf explained.

"I'm scared." Koops said. "How do we know it's not a trap?"

"We don't have anymore time." Ms. Mowz said. "If we are to hurry up, we should make haste and unlock these pillars, yes?"

Sarah, Mario, Double D, Rolf, Nazz, Vivian, Lee, and Flurrie stood at the eight pillars, each with keys. At the same time, they all turned the keys.

The pillars began to spin, and a click sound could be heard, like a lock being opened.

Suddenly, the star chart began to shake. They all turned towards it.

It was slow at first, but it began to twist and turn. The mechanics and machinery twisting and turning.

"What's going on?" Kevin asked.

"Maybe something happened outside." Double D said. "Come."

* * *

The group found themselves in the courtyard chamber. The lake within it was moving very slightly. It was a very serene spot, as opposed to the rest of the dreaded palace.

Or so they thought. There was a loud cackling sound the echoed in the chamber. All of them gasped, some reaching for heir weapons.

"Wait… I recognize that laugh…" Double D said. "…oh no, not now!"

"Surprise." Beldam's voice said. At once, she started to rise from the shadows.

"Beldam… no." Vivian said, shivering.

"Fancy meeting you here." Beldam said. "Not many would have gotten as far as you have. I commend you for your efforts."

"No more tricks! Where's-a the princess?" Mario asked.

"…hm. How should I know. My goal is to end this, here and now." Beldam stated.

"Don't be stupid!" Lee shouted. "We have you outnumbered, 18 to 1!"

"…do you think I'm foolish enough to enter a battle alone? Allow me to show you my team."

From behind her, Marilynn arose from the shadows. Marilynn tilter her hat, as a tiny raven flew out. The raven landed on the floor and transformed into Doopliss's form.

"We can still beat you!" Eduardo jr said.

"I'm not finished yet. I have an addition." Beldam said.

"Uh oh." Double D said. "Everyone stay on your guard!"

"Why?" Eddy asked. "Whoever it is, we can take-"

But suddenly, a new figure arose from the shadows. Her eyes where concealed by a green striped hat and long, blonde hair, but her identity was unmistakable.

Lee gasped. She looked to the point of tears. "…May?"

May's head tilted up to them group. "Hello. Long time, no see."

"May! C'mon!" Lee shouted.

"…come where, sister?" May asked.

"With us." Lee said.

May gave an evil chuckle. "…why would I ever want to go with you?"

Lee gasped. Double D stood in front of her. "May… what has happened to you?"

May's contorted, evil smile grew as he arose a hand. It began to glow blue as it turned into a fist.

Double D gasped. "What?"

**"Ice Sphere!" **she shouted. Suddenly, the blue light around her hand twisted and changed, forming into solid matter.

The group's eyes widened.

A ball of ice was now hovering in the air aside from May. She gave an evil laugh and held out both hands. The ball responded to her movements, moving where she pointed. She quickly turned and pointed directly into the middle of the group. The ball was suddenly flying right at them.

Double D gasped and rushed ahead of the group. Seconds before the ball hit, he held out his hand and shouted.

**"Flame Shield!" **

The ice ball hit the flaming shield and exploded. Like dry ice, steam shot everywhere, clouding the chamber.

The others began to cough. The mist was quickly clouding up everywhere.

_"May." _Double D thought. _"What happened? And those powers…"_ his eyes widened. _"Those are the powers I'd expect from the shadow sirens! Of course, she's wearing the medallion of life! They gave her their powers? Uh, but why? And Why does May want to attack us? It doesn't make sense."_

"Snap out of it!" Eddy shouted.

Double D gasped.

Rolf's eyes narrowed. "Beldam! COME HERE, YOU COWARD!"

His angry voice echoed vibrantly. Rolf was panting. His hands where balled up into fists. He never looked so angry.

"Has someone called for me?" Beldam asked evilly, stepping out of the mist.

"YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" Rolf shouted, rushing her as fast as he could.

Beldam laughed, and sunk into the shadows. Rolf stopped and screamed, panting even harder.

Double D and Vivian gasped. They both knew he wanted revenge.

"STOP RUNNING!" Rolf roared. "FIGHT NOW! ROLF WON'T LEAVE UNTIL MURDER-WITCH IS GONE!"

His screaming echoed in the chamber.

"Murder?" Nazz asked.

"Rolf, what's going on?" Jimmy asked.

_"Ah, so that's why he's angry." _Ed thought.

Suddenly, Beldam's form appeared again, with both hands pointed in separate directions.

**"I-"**

Beldam's spell was canceled when Rolf jumped her violently. She fell on the ground with a grunt. Rolf's eyes where practically glowing with rage. He reached down and punched her, right in the face. Beldam shouted again, and vanished into the shadows.

Rolf shouted again. As he remained in his rage, he failed to notice another figure rushing him from the mist.

"Rolf!" Kevin shouted. "Heads up!"

**"Eletri-spear!" **Marilynn's voice said. A glowing yellow spear formed in her hand. She took it and swiped at Rolf. He screamed and fell down.

"No!" Double D shouted. He held his own rod and threw it at Marilynn. It struck her hand, the glowing spear fell out and landed on the ground aside her.

Suddenly, Beldam's figure formed right in the group. She was inches from Sarah.

"Beldam!" Sarah shouted.

"Remember me?" Beldam asked.

"You manipulated me, fooled me." Sarah said. "Now I can get my revenge! No one messes with me and gets away with it!"

Beldam punched at Sarah. However, Sarah was well prepared, and blocked the punch. Sarah jumped into the air and kicked. Beldam dodged the kick with a swift movement.

"Sarah, I'm coming!" Jimmy shouted, rushing towards her.

Sarah looked over at Jimmy.

"Got ya!" Beldam shouted. She reached and grabbed Sarah by her neck.

"SARAH!" Jimmy shouted. "Let… her… go." Jimmy said desperately.

Beldam chuckled. "And to thing I once considered you a great apprentice."

**"Solidify!" **Beldam shouted.

Sarah gasped, as her feet began to turn to stone.

"NO!" Jimmy shouted, rushing at her.

Sarah looked very desperate. "Jimmy, help! Please!" Every second that passed, more and more of her turned to stone. Jimmy rushed towards her and grabbed her. He was able to release Sarah from Beldam's grasp.

"Sarah. Stay with me!" Jimmy shouted.

"I'm… sorry." Sarah struggled to say, as she continued in her transformation. "I… lo-" but she stopped as her face solidified. She was frozen in mid-sentence.

Jimmy looked lie he was ready to cry. "Sarah?" He shook her statue. "SARAH?"

Beldam laughed evilly. "What a fitting end for such a looser."

Jimmy's face turned very serious. "You will regret ever hurting her, you blasted-"

Beldam laughed. "I'd fight you, but it's be too easy." She turned towards the rest of the group. Kevin ran ahead next, holding out his wrench. She and Kevin began to fight.

Lee looked up and saw May rushing at her rapidly. Lee dodged as May careened on past and screeched to a stop nearby.

"Stop it." Lee said.

"Lee… quite a surprise. I thought Groudus said you where taken care of."

"What the heck are you doing on that side!" Lee shouted. "You're making a big mistake!"

"I have power, now. Before, I couldn't measure up to you and Marie. You beat me up, laughed at me, made fun of me… now I have the powers, and no one can ever hurt me again." May said.

"May." Lee said. "We're sisters. Don't do this, I'm saying it for the last time."

"You dare command me?" May asked. Her hand pointed to Lee.

**"Magnetize!" **

The Medallion began to glow yellow, as did her finger.

Lee growled. Sparks flew from May's hand and landed on Lee. Lee began to shake. She gave a scream and lifted into the air. Her boy flew across the room. It struck a metallic pole, where she remained stuck to. Pinned down and ready for the strike.

**"Transform: Wings!"**

May suddenly shook. Large, demonic looking wings sprouted from her back. As she transformed, yellowish glowing encircled her. She lifted into the air, and flew right at Lee.

**"Pathi-flare!" **

Suddenly, May flew off in another direction. She hurled through the air and into the mist that surrounded them.

Beldam growled. "I didn't wish to have to do this."

He held out both arms, and pointed them towards the two exits of the room.

**"Barri-dea-ice!" **she called out.

The doors abruptly shut, ice forming on them.

Double D looked at her. "What did you do?"

"I put a curse on the doorways. They will never open until someone is defeated." Beldam said. She gave a contorted laugh. "Do you realized the extremity of the situation."

Double D gasped, with a face of horror. "…you mean… we can't leave… until someone is… killed in battle."

"You dirty freak!" Eddy shouted.

Beldam gave an evil laugh. "Now, we can truly end this once and for all!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_I figured it was about time I did something different then a simple fight and escape. Now things will get really big in the next chapter, with the high risk like that. _

_PS: I guess, because so many people are intrested, I'll dothe sequel after I'm done with this fic._


	69. Chapter 69: Settling the Score: Part II

**Author's Note: **_Sorry to keep you waiting, but I have a lot of mid-terms to finish before I could get the chance to do this. So, here you are, folks:_

Chapter 69: Settling the Score: Part II

"…you." Vivian said. "Even_ you're_ not that powerful."

But everyone could hear the trembling fear she had in her voice.

"Practice makes perfect. Enough speech. It's time to end this. One shall not survive." Beldam said.

"THEN YOU SHALL BE THE ONE!" Rolf shouted.

Beldam's evil grin increased. She seemed quite content to see Rolf so angry.

From behind her, rushing at them from the mist, Marilynn and Doopliss flew into the battle.

Double D acted first. He held his rod up to block himself. Marilynn whizzed on past him. Doopliss flew right at him, smacking right into his rod.

It took everything he had to hold back the powerful strike. Double D gave a loud groan as he began to slide backwards. His shoes giving off an equally loud screech as skid across the stone ground.

The force ended up to much for him to hold, as he suddenly felt himself falling. He gave a yell and fell backwards into the lake.

"Double D!" Eduardo jr shouted. He looked very mad himself. "No one pushes him around and gets away with that!"

The small yoshi shouted and charged Doopliss. Doopliss, being unprepared for an attack, shouted and took the hit. Both he and Eduardo jr gave out another shout and fell into the lake.

Lee looked around the chamber. She wasn't interested in any of the others. All she wanted was to find May. It would have been hard to find one person within all of the mist that had been around since the beginning of the fight. All around her, she could hear battling from all directions.

Double D emerged from the water's surface. Eduardo jr was clinging to his back.

"Are you okay?" Double D asked.

"I'm fine, dad. C'mon, let's take them down." the little yoshi said, shaking his head to dry his hair.

Double D began to swim towards the edge of the water. As he did, he suddenly heard a distant roaring sound.

"Heads up!" Eduardo jr shouted.

Double D looked up and saw a large wave barreling towards him. It must have towered to two stories tall.

"Whoa!" Double D shouted. The wave crashed right over him, forcing them both underwater. As Double D fought to swim back to the surface, he felt something rip on his back. He opened his eyes and spotted Eduardo jr sinking to the depths of the lake.

Double D gasped and swum deeper and deeper. As he dove, he spotted something glowing beneath the waves. He heard the sound of screeching, and something moving quickly in the water.

Double D's heart race increased. _"…What is that?" _he thought.

He knew however, that it would have to wait. He began to diver underwater. He pushed himself further and further down. He saw Eduardo jr still sinking, air bubbles escaping from his mouth. He gasped and reached for the little hand of his yoshi…

He surfaced from the waters, giving out a loud gasp. Eduardo jr gave a gasp himself, spitting water from his mouth. He was loudly coughing, doing everything he could for air.

"Are you okay?" Double D asked, worried to death forthe little one.

"…Thank you. I'm fine. I owe you so much." Eduardo jr said back.

Suddenly, something emerged from the water's edge alongside them. It was shiny and covered in scales. It's white skin was smooth aside from a large red eyes starring back at them.

"It's a water dragon!" Eduardo jr shouted.

"No." Double D said. "I recognize those red eyes. It's Doopliss." Double D said. His eyes narrowed. He was awaiting the day he had the chance to fight him, but not like this.

The dragon gave a loud roar. It swung a flipper, and forced Double D and Eduardo jr air born. They both gave screams, until the landed on the side of the lake.

Both of them, gasping for air. Double D looked up and saw himself starring into Beldam's face.

Beldam gave an evil smile. "At last, you stand at my mercy. I have awaited this day to come."

"…do whatever you want to me. But promise you will leave them all alone." Double D said.

"No, dad!" Eduardo jr shouted.

"You want mercy?" Beldam asked. "…how pathetic. In that case, there will be a change of plan. I will take you friends out, one by one. And I'll start with you little, "son." This should be amusing."

Beldam laughed and pointed her finger at Eduardo jr. She began to glow blue, filled with energy. She was levitating off the floor, his hair and hat flying around with energy. The blue light reflected back onto Eduardo jr's eyes. He began to whimper softly, too scared to get up.

"Leave him be!" Double D screamed.

**"Solidify." **Beldam said. Dark energy burst from her hand.

Eduardo jr gave a scream as the energy flew at him. From nearby, he heard an enraged scream. Eduardo jr suddenly felt himself being pushed away. His little body rolled on the floor. He was in pain, but the curse failed to strike him.

Eduardo jr looked up and shouted.

Double D was lying down on the floor, his legs turning into stone.

"No! DAD!" Eduardo jr shouted, tears forming in his own eyes.

Double D gave a weak smile. "Eduardo jr…" He said weakly. Double D have a groan as the rest of his body was hardening, turning to an ugly gray.

"No! It's too early! Don't, stay here with me! I can't do this alone." Eduardo jr shouted.

"…you… go on. Do it, you must fight." Double D another groan as he began to shake.

"Dad! Please, it can't end like this!" Eduardo jr shouted.

"I'm… sorry…" Double D groaned. His shaking hand reached for Eduardo jar's head, as he gave it a weak stroke. "Goodbye..."

That last word echoed in the chamber as he finished turning to stone. Eduardo jr now stood next to the statue that he called his father.

He was groaning and sobbing at the same time. Vivian, who was nearby gave a scream. "No!" She rushed towards Double D's statue. She collapsed and started to cry.

"Enough of this display of weakness!" Beldam shouted. She pointed at them again. Her body began to glow.

**"Ice ball!" **

A huge chunk of ice was now careening towards them. Eduardo jr crawled out of the way. Vivian was too scared to move. He trembling body refused to react.

Out of nowhere, she felt herself jerk backwards. The ice ball missed her by inches. It hit the statue, causing it to fly across the chamber. Eduardo jr gasped as he saw it crash into the lake. He managed to catch a glimpse of Double D's stone hand still reaching out for Eduardo jr as he sank into the depths.

Eduardo jr shouted. "Double D!"

"When will you pathetic fools get over it?" Beldam asked. "He was nothing but a weakling and a small thorn in my side. Now he is nothing."

Eduardo jar's face changed to that of pure rage. He shouted and ran towards Beldam.

Meanwhile, Vivian managed to get up. She looked behind her and saw Kevin, who had just saved her life.

"Thank you." Vivian said.

Kevin gave a smile. "You welcome, but we're not done yet. Someone's gonna pay for all this!"

From behind, Marilynn's form appeared, holding her electric spear.

"Kevin, heads up!" Nazz shouted. Kevin watched as Nazz emerged from the mist, performing a perfect drop kick on Marilynn. She crashed and fell to the ground.

"Thanks, Nazz! That was great!" Kevin complimented.

"C'mon Kevin, let's beat her!" Nazz said.

Kevin gave a nod as Marilynn hot back upright, holding the yellow glowing spear.

* * *

Jimmy squeaked as he flew backwards. His body crashed on the stone floor. He looked up and saw May's angry face. 

"May!" Jimmy shouted. "I beg of you, please stop!" he shouted, holding his palm in front of him.

"You're still the sad little boy you always where. I promise, I'll end this fast." her hand and medallion both began to glow blue.

Jimmy gasped.

**"Solidify!" **

Jimmy took the blast. His left leg was already stone, the curse rapidly spreading.

He got up weakly. He began to walk with every energy he could, his stone cold leg making a scraping sound as he dragged it. He found Sarah's statue. To him, it was like looking at the statue of a maiden one would find in a museum.

"…dearest Sarah." he said. Both his legs where now stone, as he lost he balance and grasped Sarah's statue. He wrapped his arms around her as he was turning to stone.

Jimmy shook his hand as he lifted up the half ripped ace of hearts card. He managed to find Sarah's, which was also stone, dangling to the necklace that still existed on her neck. He put the two pieces together, just before it turned to stone. It did, he noticed the card merge together, to become one, fixed heart.

He gave a smile. "If we can't be on this world anymore, then we can at least be together."

With that, his body completely turned to stone, still wrapped around Sarah.

May laughed evilly. "Who's next?"

"MAY!"

May silenced. He heard the shout come from somewhere within the mist. As he looked, she saw someone approaching her. Her body became more and more visible as she stepped from the misty.

"Lee. Surprise, surprise."

"May, what are you doing?" Lee asked.

May gave a smile. "You still don't get it, do you?"

"Shut up and turn them all back to normal now!" Lee shouted.

"NO!" May's own voice echoed. "I'm sick of you!"

Lee gasped. "What?"

"I was the youngest." May said. "So I was nothing. You and Marie beat on me daily. My say never mattered to you, did it?"

"Of course! We where sisters, it was just rivalry!" Lee shouted.

"I'm sick of your lies, so just shut up." May said back.

"…this isn't you, May. What happened to my sister?" Lee asked.

"I'm right here." May said. "Do you know what happened to me?"

"Tell me!" Lee shouted.

"Recall the day I escaped? I proved myself stronger then you that day by doing what you couldn't." May said.

Lee growled. "It's over now. Hurry, free them!"

May said nothing, just stood glaring at Lee.

"Do it now! I'm ordering you as your big sister!" Lee shouted.

"SHUT UP!" May shouted. "You are not the boss of me! The reason why I did this, was to finally get my vengeance for all the brutality I endured from you!"

Lee gasped. "…Was I really that mean to you?"

"That's over now. The weak May you knew died." May said.

"I want her back!" Lee shouted. "I'm prepared to do whatever it takes!"

May chuckled. "Then come and get her back."

Lee shouted. "I won't let our sibling relationship die like this!" With that, she gave a battle cry and charged at May. She held out both fists, ready to strike.

May laughed and held out her finger.

**"Solidify!"**

Lee flew backwards, taking the hit. She crashed and skidded on the hard ground. She stopped after a while, near the edge of the wall. She looked at her rapidly solidifying hand, then at May.

"…NOOOOOOOO…." Lee's voice slowly quieted down, until it was nothing but a ghostly echo in the now quiet chamber.

May brushed off her cloak, as she began to walk through the dead silent chamber.

* * *

As she walked through the mist, she passed by a lot of statues. 

She noticed Jimmy and Sarah, still holding each other. May spotted ones of Mario and Flurrie nearby, both looking at each other with fear. Kevin and Nazz stood in a battle position. It looked like they had been cut off guard in their own battle. Eddy and Goombella where frozen together. Eddy was reaching towards Goombella. This one looked like they where trying to say goodbye. Koops and Bobbery where on the floor, with petrified expressions. Johnny and Plank where at the side of a bridge, clinging on to it so as not to fall.

She continued to pass the other statues. As she passed by, she gave count.

"…it isn't over. There are four people left unaccounted for." she said.

She suddenly heard the sound of heavy breathing. Her head turned to the only sound in the mist chamber. As she walked, she saw Rolf, Eduardo jr, Ed, and Vivian, standing side by side.

Beldam, Marilynn and Doopliss had them surrounded, each of their hands glowing and ready to cast a spell. Beldam tilted her head.

"Well, May. A good time to appear. What is the status?"

"All solidified. The West, North, and Southern ends of the courtyard are secure." May stated.

"Good work." Beldam said, looking back at the four remaining. "Now, the question remains. What to do with these fools…"

Rolf growled. Eduardo jr looked just as angry now, with his heart burning for the desire to avenge Double D. Ed gave a serious expression, and Vivian looked very panicked.

"May." Beldam said. "If you care to do the honors?" Beldam asked.

'"Certainly." May said, holding up both hands towards the group. They both began to glow blue. She was going to cast a solidify spell.

"Wait!" Ed shouted.

"What is it?" May asked, lowering her hands.

Ed stepped forth. "I shall fight."

"Are you kidding?" Doopliss asked. "We can take you down in no-"

"Wait." Beldam said. "Ed, you will fight May, to the death."

"Accepted." Ed and May both said simultaneously.

Beldam, Marilynn and Doopliss stepped out of the way t let Ed pass them by, then trapped Rolf, Vivian, and Eduardo jr again.

Ed and May gave each other glances. Both of them knew this fight would determine the fate of the world.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Sorry if that was a little short. Expect things to get extreme in the next chapters. In the meantime, Please Review_


	70. Chapter 70: Settling the Score: Part III

**Author's Notes: **_Wow… I think this is the longest chapter I've written. I'm quite please with how it turned out, and I hope you are too. Enjoy the this huge battle finale:_

Chapter 70: Settling the Score: Part III

Ed gave a serious look at May. _"This will be difficult." _he thought. _"She possesses three magic abilities: Ice, Electricity, and Transformation. I must take great care in this battle."_

May suddenly clenched her fists.

**"Transform: Dark Wings!"**

Black, bat-like wings sprouted from her back. She lifted into the air and hovered overhead. Her eyes now glowing white. She pointed to Ed with both hands.

Instantly, Ed could feel the energy within her. It was like a powerful wind that was pushing him back. He covered himself with both arms, straining just to stand still. All of this, and she hadn't even said a spell yet.

_"Such power… she has a strong desire in her heart to destroy me." _Ed thought. He growled as his face turned to a larger frown.

**"Lightning!"**

Ed saw sparks forming all around her. She was charging up for a big attack. Ed gasped, fearing his life.

_"Come on, legs. MOVE!" _

He managed to overcome his fear and run. She began to circle around May.

May stayed on target, turning her body and keeping hands pointed at Ed.

Ed continued to run.

Suddenly, the attack started. The sparks all conjoined at her fingers. They all exploded and released a wave of electricity. The lighting was too quick for Ed, as he took the blast. He gave a loud scream and soared into the air. Ed's vision became blurry as he flew through the mist. However, he foresaw the ground, and landed on his feet.

Ed felt just how powerful she was. His jacket had a large burn mark on it. His chest felt very bad. For now, he was too nervous to look just how serious his injuries where. It would distract him, so he stood and waited.

The silence within the chamber was disturbing. And with the lack of visibility, he had a hard time focusing.

**"ICE SPHERE!" **

Ed gasped. He had no idea where the voice came from. He turned around and looked in all directions. Ed was able to hear the increasing crescendo sound of something big whizzing through the air.

_"Where is it?" _he thought. _"WHERE!"_

His thoughts where answered. From the corner of his eye, he saw something large flying towards him. Ed gasped and fell to the floor. He could feel the cold ball graze him as it passed by. The ball flew out of sight into the mist. A few seconds later, and he heard a loud crash, ice shattering somewhere.

The ball had missed, but barley.

_"May tried to finish me off. Little does she know she missed. And she probably can't see what happened because of the mist. So…"_

Ed cupped his hands. "AHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"ED! NO!" Eduardo jr shouted.

Vivian began crying.

"With-girl shall not live for long!" Rolf shouted.

"So, I managed to get him." May said.

"Fine work." Beldam stated. "Now go and finish the job."

* * *

May nodded, looking into the direction where Ed flew. She hovered in the air, slowly proceeding towards him.

"Wait. What's that?" May asked.

She could hear something whistling through the air. She gasped, her eyes widening.

**"Frost Shield!"**

A large circular shield of ice materialized before her. Lucky for her, she managed to get it up just in time. The arrow that was flying at her bounced off and landed on the ground beside her.

_"Impossible. I just took him down." _May thought.

But sure enough, Ed was walking out of the mist, holding a bow in his hand.

"You tricked me." May said. "But since when could you do that? I've never seen you so smart, so advanced."

Ed glared at May. He looked to be challenging her by just standing by.

May growled, as her medallion began to glow again. Ed remained firm, not moving an inch. He didn't look the least bit intimidated.

**"Lightning!"**

Ed saw the sparks forming around her again. Ed took off running.

"You're just wasting your time." May stated.

Ed suddenly stopped nearby a bridge.

The sound of loud thunder could be heard as lightning shot from May's fingertips. Ed managed to hid behind the bridge. The electricity struck the bridge for a moment… then stopped. Ed was perfectly fine.

_"How is he outsmarting me?"_ May thought.

Ed looked through the bridge railings. From within it's bars, he took out an arrow and placed it into his bow. He carefully aim, and released the arrow.

May looked and saw the arrow flying through the air.

**"Frost Shield!" **she called out.

The same ice shield appeared and protected her from the arrow. After that, the shield vanished.

The next thing may knew, she was flying across the room screaming. She hit the floor hard, her wings vanishing as she did. May gave an annoyed growl. She looked at herself and saw an arrow pierced through her cloak. It failed to hit her, but it forced her backwards and immobilized her.

_"A second arrow hidden in the shadow of the first." _May thought. _"How is he so strong and smart. And why am I having such a hard time defeating him. By now, he should have been turned to stone. Why?"_

As she struggled to get up, she heard another battle cry. Ed was rushing towards her with another arrow prepared in his bow. May gasped, realizing reaction time would be minimal. She saw Ed release he bow, and the arrow now headed towards her at almost point blank range. May quickly vanished into the shadows, as the arrow struck the ground.

Ed stopped himself from running.

_"Where is she?" _Ed thought.

There was a little bit of silence. Ed felt trapped for some reason.

_"This would be so much easier if the Mist was gone. It's suffocating." _he thought.

* * *

"That's my good apprentice. Keep them prolonged enough for our plan to work." Beldam said.

Though she couldn't see the battle, she could sense everything that was occurring.

Rolf gave a loud growl. He stared at Beldam with a very angry expression.

"What's the matter? Is it the fact that I've won?" Beldam asked. "Or is it that you feel terrified knowing another person you care about will be rid of this world?"

"…silence." Rolf said.

Vivian, who was right beside him, could also sense just how much hatred he felt to Beldam.

"Yes. You can only watch as those you care about are destroyed. Just like the past, coming back to haunt you-"

"SILENCE!" Rolf shouted.

Eduardo jr and Vivian both looked at him. His anger had reached such a point where they both feared it.

"A weak little human, unable to defend those he most treasured. Your friends, your allies, even your own family!" Beldam continued to taunt.

Rolf gave a loud and angry scream. He wanted to destroy her at that instant. Eduardo Jr and Vivian backed away from him. Rolf was panting heavily, practically choking on the mist that was surrounding them. His hands clenched as fists on his side, his weapon ready and able.

"Of course, you have proven an annoying thorn on my side." Beldam said, glancing at the medallion that Rolf wore on his neck. Rolf looked down on it as well, remember he even had it.

"And to think a pathetic little weakling like you was appointed hero of the punnies. I suppose they where even weaker and more pathetic, and quite desperate.

Rolf held the medallion in his hand. _"They did indeed appoint Rolf of the title "Hero of the Punnies." I saved them."_

Rolf slowly turned towards Vivian.

_"Rolf saved them from the shadow sirens. I can save others from the shadow sirens as well. I will avenge my friends… and family." _Rolf thought. He knew now more then ever, he had to focus. At the first sign of Beldam dropping her guard, he would act.

* * *

Ed continued to search the room.

_"Don't loose concentration. You must see everything." _Ed thought. His bow armed with yet another arrow, looking around himself in search of May.

Suddenly, something came walking towards him from the mist. Ed gasped, and lowered the bow.

"Eddy?" Ed asked in surprise.

"Ed! Looks like I got here just in time!" Eddy said.

"How did you break free of the stone curse?" Ed asked.

"Long story." Eddy said. "I'll explain later. What'd I miss?" Eddy asked.

Ed's eyes narrowed. "May and I are in a battle. The outcome determines the fate of the world."

"A battle? Count me in." Eddy said. "Where is she?"

Ed looked at Eddy with a serious expression. "I think she is right under my nose." Ed suddenly realized Eddy looking fearless.

"Eddy, aren't you worried about the others who are stone?" Ed asked.

"…no, 'cause when we win, we free them, right?" Eddy asked.

"I think I found her." Ed said suddenly.

"Where?" Eddy asked, looking around. He looked back up to Ed and saw the arrow pointed right into her face.

"Whoa, Ed! Easy with the arrow!" Eddy shouted.

"The game is over, May. Stop hiding in that form." Ed said.

A smirk appeared on Eddy's face. "Very perceptive." Eddy said. His body was suddenly engulfed by a purple cloud. Ed didn't wait a second, and fired the arrow into the purple cloud. No reaction at all. Ed raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly, he saw a hand shoot from the cloud. Ed's reflexes saved him, as he was able to block the attack. May jumped from the vanishing cloud, and punched again. Ed blocked it again.

Ed kicked May in her shin. She took the hit, but barley reacted. She made a counter attack by smashing both fists on his head. Nothing at all. In fact, she was practically thrown back from the attack.

Ed took out his arrow and quickly loaded an arrow into his bow and aimed it towards her head.

At the same time, May held both hands towards Ed's head and pointed her index fingers, ready to cast a spell.

They both remained in that position, the chamber becoming silent again. Tensions where rising between them both. Neither of them showed it, but they where both scared to death.

* * *

"Why haven't you destroyed him yet?" Beldam asked impatiently. "This is taking too long."

Rolf looked at Beldam, noticing she wasn't looking towards her hostages.

_"NOW!"_ he thought.

He suddenly separated from the other two and ran towards Beldam screaming at the top of his lungs.

"BELDAM!" Marilynn and Doopliss both shouted.

Beldam's head turned as she saw Rolf running towards her with his whacking bag ready to hit.

Beldam laughed and vanished into the shadows. Rolf screeched to a halt, and gave a gasp.

"Do you think you can defeat me?" Beldam asked.

Rolf looked around, searching desperately for Beldam.

_"Think, Rolf. Do not let her distract the son-of-a-Shepard. Where will she strike?"_

Rolf gasped as he realized the obvious. _"The hostages! I left them unguarded!"_

Rolf watched Eduardo jr and Vivian, back to back as they gave glared to Marilyn and Doopliss. Both of them watched, the tension also building up within him.

Suddenly, Beldam shot up from the shadows, her hands already glowing and pointing right at Eduardo jr.

"He broke the rules and now you will pay the price." Beldam said.

"NO!" Vivian said.

Eduardo jr looked up at the threatening witch with a bold face.

**"Solidify!" **Beldam shouted.

Eduardo jr shouted and took the hit. She gasped as his small legs began to turn to stone. His little head focused back at Vivian. She was crying and sobbing now. It was apparent there was only so much more she could take.

"Dad!" he shouted. "I couldn't save you! I'm sorry!"

His eyes met Vivian face. "Please." he said. "Avenge me dad."

With that, his small body froze stiff, now a gray color. Vivian gave a wail and collapsed on the floor. He sobbing echoed in the cold chamber.

Beldam looked content. Vivian looked at Beldam's terrifying face. "…why?" she asked.

"Rest assured, sister." Beldam said sinisterly. "I won't turn you to stone again. Have something else in store for you. The terror of loosing everything you valued."

"You sickening, rotten WITCH!" Rolf shouted from where he stood. Beldam diverted her attention to Rolf, who was a few meters again.

Beldam looked at Marilynn and Doopliss, then nodded to them. They nodded back and surrounded Rolf. He gasped, realizing there was no one left for an ally. Vivian was too sad and angry to leave the site where Eduardo jar's statue stood.

All three of them pointed at Rolf. "You have been quite amusing to mess with, but we grow bored of useless failures like you. Goodbye." Beldam said, her hand glowing.

Suddenly, from somewhere in the mist came an explosion. Beldam turned her head towards the sound. She heard something sizzling, followed by a scream.

"May won. Victory is ours." Beldam said. Rolf grunted, watching Beldam.

From out of the mist, he saw May's cloaked figure dragging a lifeless-looking body. She walked until she saw a few yards from the hostage circle, then dropped Ed on the floor. His bow, broken in half, landed beside him. Arrows spilt from his hands, now completely useless.

"Fine work." Beldam said. "I knew you would be victorious. Now, destroy this fool so we revive the queen.

May pointer at Ed's weakened body, her hands glowing blue.

Ed's eyes slowly opened up. He gave a weak grunt as his eyes met May's.

"May… what have you become?" Ed asked.

May suddenly looked afraid.

"I'm Ed, your… friend." Ed said. "Remember Peach Creek? I thought you loved me." Ed said.

Ed suddenly realized that May's smirk was changing into a frown. She almost looked guilty.

"The world hasn't been destroyed yet. You can still change. Please stop this." Ed said weakly. "…it isn't too late."

May closed her eyes, as a few tears dropped from her face. _"I can't avoid it, it has to be done."_

**"Solidify." **She said sadly.

Ed gasped as the spell hit him. He looked at his body quickly turning to stone. With his last breathe, he spoke quietly.

"…I hopes I could free you of the evil that clouds your mind. I am sorry that I failed." Ed closed his eyes, just before he turned to stone.

Rolf looked very sad himself. "He will be remembered."

May fell on the ground, with a very sad face. It looked like she finally felt remorse for her actions.

She looked back up. Though the mist made it hard to see, she saw frozen figures that surrounded them. People with dreams and goals. Everyone one of their hopes cut down. Those who hadn't been turned to stone had already lost. Vivian was on the floor crying. Even Rolf, who had once looked determined to take revenge for his beloved sister seemed to lost hope.

"…what have I done?" May asked aloud.

"You have won. Be not sad, be cheerful." Beldam said. "This threat has been eliminated, and the world belongs to us."

"I… can't…" May shuddered.

Beldam's face turned to a frown. "What's this?"

"…believe I… was so… evil. He tried to make me see the light." May said.

"What are you saying?" Beldam asked. "What are you doing!"

May got up on her feet, tears dropping on the floor. She was facing away from Beldam.

"I have done awful acts to hurt this world. How could I?" May asked.

Beldam growled. "Don't get ideas like that! Now hurry and finish off the last two hostages!"

May didn't respond.

"Do as I say!" Beldam shouted. Her evil and angry form approached May slowly. "Why do you wait! DO IT!"

May suddenly snapped and turned around. Both the medallion and her eyes now where glowing brightly.

Beldam gasped.

**"THUNDER!" **May shouted.

Beldam gave a scream as a harsh electric current flowed through her body. She flew across the chamber and struck the walls.

May's body was now glowing with magical energy and rage.

Beldam got up and shouted.

"This is treason!" Beldam shouted.

"I can't continue to work for someone as twisted and evil as you!" May shouted. She took her hat off and threw it on the floor. At the same time, she removed the medallion and threw it on the floor. It made a clang sound as it came into contact with the floor. May's body ceased glowing.

Vivian gasped and looked up. "She's redeeming herself…"

Rolf gave a surprised expression. "May…"

**"Solidify!" **Beldam shouted suddenly.

Before May could jump or dodge, she got struck by the curse.

"NO!" Vivian and Rolf shouted at the same time.

May actually seemed to have smile on her face. She looked to Beldam. She was defeated, but looked victorious. "I have my regrets, but I am glad knowing I could make a difference. You have lost…"

With that, May's body turned to stone.

"A difference?" Beldam asked. "Wha-"

Suddenly she looked up and saw a sphere of fire flying towards her. She had failed to see it coming, because May had distracted her long enough.

Beldam took the hit and struck the wall again.

Vivian, now with an equal expression of hate, was rushing Beldam.

Rolf gasped as he saw Vivian attack Beldam.

"…maybe she wasn't as evil as Rolf thought." Rolf said. He watched as Marilynn and Doopliss both ran from him to help Beldam. Rolf, no longer a hostage, ran towards the lake.

"DOUBLE D-EDD BOY!" he shouted into the edge of the lake.

His face met his own reflection against the water. "COME! VIVIAN REQUIRES YOUR ASSISTANCE! USE YOUR EYE TO BREAK FREE OF THE CURSE!"

* * *

Double D statue now rested at the bottom of the late. Rolf's words echoed in the water, distorted, but clear on meaning.

Suddenly, Double D's eyes began to glow. The eye of wisdom on his forehead was bright red. His entire statue was shaking.

* * *

The water around him was starting to boil, steam and bubbles rising from the surface. Rolf gasped and stepped away from the lake. She watched as the blue clear color of the water was rapidly turning to a bright red.

"YES, ARISE!" Rolf shouted.

Rolf could feel the extreme heat arise from the new substance that had replaced the water: lava. He saw something suddenly breach the surface. Like a fireball, this thing shot out into the air. It crashed onto the ground, creating a loud explosion. Smoke filled the area, as Rolf shielded himself. As it cleared, he saw Double D's unfrozen figure. Weakened and hurt, but alive.

"Double D-Edd boy: Rolf shouted. "Vivian needs you help!"

Double D's eyes narrowed. They where glowing a bright red. The eye of wisdom was also glowing, so brightly that it was visible from behind his hat. He and Rolf both ran towards the battle.

"VIVIAN!" Double D cried out. He saw Vivian and Beldam standing next to each other, both of them glowing red/blue. Marilynn and Doopliss both out cold on the floor.

Beldam looked over towards Double D.

"You are not solidified anymore? What is this?" Bedlam asked. But she answered her own question when she saw his Eye of Wisdom glowing.

Beldam's attention turned back to Vivian. Both of them shouted, as they both slammed into each other. Beldam's attack was weaker, because fire melts ice. She was suddenly grabbed by Vivian.

Beldam watched as Vivian's entire body began to glow.

Beldam's face twisted into a psychopathical grin. "Vivian. You Can't defeat me, you weakling!"

Vivian's hands began to grip tighter to Beldam. Both of them sizzling with the immense heat that Vivian's magic was casting.

Beldam realized Vivian was charging up for an ultimate attack. Her face contorted on an even more insane smile.

"Don't be brainless!" Beldam shouted, her own voice distorted. "Use such an attack at this range and you shall destroy us both."

"Vivian!" Double D shouted. "She's not worth it! Forget it, don't do it!" Double D shouted.

"As long as she is destroyed, then my mission is complete." Beldam said sinisterly. "Go ahead then, what are you waiting for! DO IT!"

**"INCINERATE!"**

That spell echoed in the chamber for a second.

"NO!" Double D shouted. Rolf grabbed him, and pulled him to the floor. "Brace yourself!"

Beldam began to laugh insanely.

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion. Double D shouted as he flames erupting from where they stood. Rolf held him down, to prevent him from running to aid and kill himself.

Dust and ashes filled up the entire place.

After a while, the smoke had cleared. The mist was also gone, due to the explosion. Double D shook slowly and got up. His weak body quivered as he tried to move. Beside him, Rolf gave a worried expression. They both looked at each other.

"VIVIAN!" they both called out.

Where they where before, a huge crater remained. They both took off running towards the massive hole. Double D looked at the damage.

From where Beldam was positioned, he saw a black skid mark on he floor leading in a strait line. He saw Beldam's charred and ripped hat resting on the ground. It was covered in black marks, and the bottom of the hat was ripped off. He assumed that part of the hat was stuck on Beldam's head until the last moment. Double D looked and saw the skid mark lead right into the lava pit. Beldam was nowhere in sight.

Rolf gave a glance at Marilynn and Doopliss. Both out cold on the floor, but alive.

"Vivian!" Double D shouted. He looked and saw her unmoving body resting inside the crater. In spite of being weak by the battle, he jumped in and landed at her side.

She looked so beautiful. That explosion didn't look like it messed her up at all. Her hair was till the same, her hat and glozed without any spots.

"Vivian?" Double D asked, reaching down to her face. "No…"

He had to face facts. It looked hopeless.

Rolf stood beside Double D, placing a hand on his shoulder. "…I'm so sorry. I should have tried to help more."

"It's not your fault." Double D said. "…It's too late. I can't believe it had to come to this."

Rolf looks around and saw the statues all shaking. He saw the curse wearing off. "It's over."

"No, it isn't." Double D said. "…Groudus still has the princess and Marie. We still have to save them. …that's the way Vivian would have wanted it."

"Vivian. Rolf wishes he could have thanked her." Rolf said. "She finally defeated that witch. At long last, Rolf can feel good knowing Reina was avenged. I can finally rest. Vivian… I'm sorry of the way I treated you."

Suddenly, they could both hear a very quiet groan. Double D gasped.

"…apology accepted." Vivian weakly groaned.

Double D suddenly laughed and hugged her. "Thank goodness you're alive!"

Vivian sighed.

"She is weak and seriously hurt." Rolf said. "…but it appears she will live."

Vivian smiled, trying her hardest to get to her feet. "Beldam has finally be taken down."

Double D nodded. He looked at Rolf, who was smiling. It was the first time he smiled in a long time.

Rolf thought of his sister as he smiled. _"You have been relieved at last. May you forever rest in peace."

* * *

_

**Author's Notes: **_How's that for a battle finale? Did you see that endingcomming? I was planning for that fight to end like that since I started this fic, and I think it came out good. So, now that's settled, the story still has quite a lot more action coming up ahead. Please review, because I'm so close to getting 200_


	71. Chapter 71: Walking into the Shadows

**Author's Notes: **_Thank you all for reviewing, I'm so happy that I got 200 reviews! Alright, without any further delay, here you are!_

Chapter 71: Walking into the Shadows

"…I can't believe what happened." Eddy said. He and the others around him where slowly returning to their normal forms.

Double D sighed. He knew that despite the fact that they where stone, they where still completely aware of the entire scene that had occurred.

"…May!" Lee shouted. May's head turned towards her sister.

"Lee…" She responded silently. She gave a look toward her sister, a sad one. She looked very guilty.

"…sister." Lee said.

May looked back up, hey eyes watering. "Lee?"

"…We're back together." Lee said. "It's… good to see you again. The _real _you."

May began to sob, running towards Lee. She jumped into May's arms and let out all of her sadness. Lee, being sad herself, didn't fight back.

"…I'd never thought I'd say this, but isn't that hart-warming?" Kevin asked.

"It's a bond that can't be broken, a sibling's bond." Double D said.

"…yeah." Sarah said.

Double D realized Sarah still remembered nothing of her past, or anything about having a brother.

"Plank and I want to know…" Johnny said. "What happened to Beldam?"

Double D looked down to Vivian, who was still lying on the ground.

"Beldam… she did this too herself." Double D said.

"She was a terrible witch." Rolf said.

"…she has committed evils that where beyond redemption." Double D said. Even though the chamber was underground, he could feel a slight breeze brushing the little hair that breached his hat.

"Spreading misery, kidnapping, torture… _murder."_ Double D stated, putting a harsh tone to his last word.

"Murder?" Nazz asked. "…she was a murderer?"

Jimmy sighed, looking ready to faint. "Then I battled a assassin?" He began to fall, but Sarah caught him.

"You where fighting to protect me." Sarah said. "…I don't know how I can ever repay you… my hero."

Jimmy blushed.

"Aw, ain't baby sister and her persnickety ally cute?" Ed asked, resuming his usual attitude.

Double D sighed. "Beldam may have been a powerful witch who used manipulation to do her work, but in the end, it was her own obsession to hurt others that led to her downfall." Still, he hated to see someone come to an end like that. He took another look into the lava.

"…but of all the ways to go, that was-a extreme." Mario stated.

"It had to be done." Rolf said, holding his puni emblem. "There was no other choice. …at least now Rolf can bury the past for good."

"No, this isn't over. Not yet." Koops said.

"We still have to stop Groudus from awakening the demon." Bobbery added in.

"… then let's not waste time, let's go!" Goombella said.

"She's right. Like you said, Double D, time's running out." Eddy prompted.

"Oh dear!" Double D said, snapping back to the situation. "…right! We must press onwards!"

The gang began to group together, putting away their weapons.

Double D walked towards Vivian's body, which was still on the floor. "Can you move?"

Vivian groaned softly. "I'm… sorry. I can't walk." She said.

Double D gave a smile. "You have done enough for now. Rest. I will take you."

He placed his hands gently underneath her body. He very carefully began to lift.

"Need assistance?" Rolf asked. Double D looked up and saw Rolf extending his hand to Double D.

"…are you sure?" Double D asked.

"…yes, Rolf wants to repay Vivian, for her heroic efforts and for the bad way he treated her in the past. She and the others taught Rolf a valuable thing today." Rolf said. He reached for her tail and lifted her up. Now, both of them carrying her, began to walk.

"Hey, one more question?" Eddy asked.

Flurrie looked at him. She spotted Eddy holding the Medallion of life.

"Put that thing down!" Flurrie said.

"Wait." Goombella said. "It's better that we keep it. Something that powerful should stay in the right hands."

"Sweet!" Eddy shouted, placing the medallion around his own neck.

"Now that this is settled, shall we go?" Double D asked.

"…go where?" Ms. Mowz asked.

"When we activated the star chart, we opened something up." Double D said. "Perhaps a secret door."

Suddenly, he felt his head throbbing. He closed his eyes and groaned, as if in pain.

"…dude?" Eddy asked.

When his eyes opened again, they where suddenly glowing red. Double D gasped.

In a sort of flash, he spotted a staircase in a hallway. This strange staircase led down to the depths of the world, descending into darkness itself.

He gasped, blinking his eyes. When they opened again, the red glow was gone.

"Dude?" Eddy asked again. "Hello, Eddy to sock-head?"

"I…" Double D paused. "…know where to go. A staircase revealed itself in a corridor, in the second building."

"Huh?" Eddy asked. "Sure? We didn't see anything like that up there."

"…please trust me." Double D said. Eddy gave a shrug. He followed after Double D, with all of the others in tow.

* * *

"…hey, this wasn't here before." Eddy said. They all stood in a hallway, only the floor had collapsed to form a staircase that led into a dark chamber below.

"Yeah, this place used to just have a door that led to the dragon's lair." Kevin said.

"Wait a sec… what?" Nazz asked.

"OH!" Kevin shouted. "Dragon! Uh… did I say that?"

Eddy gave him a stern expression. Kevin rubbed his head.

"There was a dragon? Did you fight one?" Double D asked.

"No! Kevin was talking about… uh… a statue, that's it!" Eddy said. "We found that gem in the statue!"

"Oh." Goombella said.

"Kind of a rip-off." Eduardo jr said. "We thought there was an actual dragon.

"We are-a becoming distracted again." Mario said. "The world's fate still-a rests at our-a hands."

"Agreed." Double D said. "We best press onward."

Eddy led first. He was followed by Goombella, who switched her helmet light on. Behind them was Double D and Rolf carrying Vivian, with Eduardo jr at their feet. Ed, holding Jimmy and Sarah was behind them. The two Kanker sisters where after, with Koops and Bobbery next in line. Mario, with Ms. Mowz where next. Kevin and Nazz, then Johnny holding his wooden friend. Flurrie kept in the rear, ending the line of 19 heroes.

* * *

The group found themselves in a pitch black room, filled with moving gears and simplistic machines.

"…is this electronic?" Nazz asked.

"No… this is very advanced work that this civilization once had." Double D said, still marveling at the sight. "I think all of this is operated via the star chart. I wonder… if everything of this place once relied on the power of the stars."

"Stars do seem a big theme down here." Eddy said. He walked proudly now, holding the medallion of life on his hand.

"You really like that thing." Goombella commented.

"I have lightning, ice, and transforming!" Eddy said. "Can't wait to test this baby out!"

"… I think we should destroy it." Nazz said.

"You can't destroy something that powerful." Vivian said shyly.

"I hate that thing… it freaks me out, especially after what it did to me." Nazz said.

"I just want to forget that." Kevin said.

"Anyway, we could use it in our impending battles ahead." Double D said. "Let's end this here and now."

"Agreed, dear boy." Bobbery stated.

The group fell silent after that statement. It would become a long journey into sheer darkness…

* * *

Marilynn slowly began to stir.

"Took you long enough." Doopliss said impatiently.

She large shadow siren slowly got up. Her hair in complete disorder, her hat tilted to one side.

"…what happened?" She asked.

Doopliss raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you talk?"

"…Beldam. Is she…?"

"Yeah. Vivian really gave it to her." Doopliss said.

Marilyn gave a sigh.

Doopliss's little red eyes widened. "…wha? You wanted her gone?"

"…Doopliss… you have to understand." Marilyn said.

"What's there to not get?" Doopliss asked. "Beldam's swimming in a pool of lava after the 4th betrayal she had, you're speaking for the very first time, and I'm stuck in a lost hidden palace miles from the surface."

"YOU!" A voice suddenly shouted.

Doopliss turned his head and gasped.

Though beaten up, there stood an old goomba professor, fuming. Doopliss could see just how angry he was through the shattered glass of his spectacles.

"Uh… I can explain!" Doopliss shouted.

"You have the nerve to attack me, kidnap me, tie me up and knock me out!" Frankly shouted. "Then you stuff me in a closet! This is an outrage!"

"I swear, it was all Beldam's idea!" Doopliss shouted.

"Oh, and where is this "Beldam"!" Frankly asked.

"At the bottom of a pit of lava." Marilyn said.

"…oh." Frankly said. "You mean."

Marilyn nodded.

"This situation is out of control." Frankly said. "To think this entire thing started off as a simple treasure hunt. And now the world may be at the mercy of evil itself. …was treasure really worth all of this?"

"…man, when you put it that way…" Doopliss trailed off.

"Well, I think you two have caused enough damage. I am going to find this demon, and stop it myself." Frankly said.

"Don't be a fool." Marilyn said. "Those heroes barley even beat us. How would you expect to destroy a demon alone?"

"I must try to reverse the damage that has been done!" Frankly said. "Even if I must do so myself!"

He began to walk, though slowly under his condition.

He didn't get to far. Doopliss and Marilynn suddenly ran in front of him and blocked the doorway.

"…what?" Frankly asked. "You still feel the need to cause more trouble?"

"We made a promise to follow Beldam's orders." Doopliss said. "And by my book… …rules are made to be broken."

Frankly raised an eyebrow.

Doopliss looked down, as if in shame. "I am a prankster. I was never into this evil thing. Now that that... That witch is gone, I'm gonna quit evil. It's not fun when stuff like this happens. I only joined because I needed a place to stay."

"…I'm glad to see your change of heart." Frankly said. "If only Beldam could have changed."

"I am done with evil as well." Marilynn said. "Now that Beldam possesses no more power over me, I can finally be free of her control."

"So, now what?" Frankly asked. "Why have you stopped me?"

"…because you shouldn't fight this demon alone." Marilynn said.

"Hm? Is this a truce?" Frankly asked.

Marilynn nodded.

"Yup!" Doopliss said.

"In that case, we better hurry. The others may need our help!" Frankly said.

* * *

Eddy turned the knob of a fancy looking door.

"…awesome." Kevin said.

They found themselves in an enormous chamber. It must have been five stories tall, and with of the room extraordinary. It looked as large and majestic as a cathedral. At the end of the chamber was what looked like an alter. A very posh chair rested in the center, with ornaments on either of the sides.

"…what an amazing room." Goombella said. She may have been a warrior against evil, but she still had the heard of an archeologist.

"Judging from the size and decorative objects…" Double D stopped himself, eyes widening. "We are in the throne room."

"So, this is where the big guy of this old place stayed, huh?" Eddy asked.

"…I… don't know what to say. To think of all the things may have occurred where we stand." Double D said.

"Yes, a marvel indeed." another voice said.

The entire group looked towards the throne. A figure stood, facing the opposite direction.

"Groudus!" Lee, May, and Vivian all shouted. Double D, Rolf, and Ed all narrowed their eyes. Jimmy and Kevin both took a step backwards, and the others remained ready.

"…we meet at last, legendary hero." Groudus said.

Double D took a step forward. "What do you mean?"

"…hm… and to think you are supposed to be the intelligent one." Groudus said. He turned around to face the heroes.

"…uh… I think I liked him better when I didn't have to see his face." Eddy said. Eduardo jr nodded in agreement.

"I have long awaited this moment, hero." Groudus said. "…to think I underestimated you."

"Your plan is over. We have you drastically outnumbered, give in now." Double D said.

"Numbers aren't everything. …hm." Groudus began to step towards the group.

"I see some familiar faces." Groudus said.

Lee, May, and Vivian all gave him serious looks.

"…it has been a long time, has it not?" the evil man asked. "…pit I have to see your faces again."

"Same to you, you freak!" Lee shouted.

"…you all annoy me. In my plans, I only wanted the hero to appear. I still don't understand how my plan to bring him here failed, and I brought the others here."

The group gasped.

"What do you mean, brought?" Double D asked. His hand pointed towards Groudus. "Explain yourself!"

"You mean you still fail to comprehend the power of the stars?" Groudus asked. "All of this time, you where brought to a world new to you, and you never questioned how or why?"

"What role did you have in this?" Double D asked. His hand was now glowing, becoming ready to attack.

"Crystal stars are very powerful. They can rip and alter existence. For you see, you young fool…" Groudus trailed off. "I know full well of the legendary hero. It was his destiny to retrieve the stars and open the door. It was the one who had the eye, from another world."

"The eye?" Eduardo jr asked.

"The three relics of the shadow siren. You mean he never told anyone else that he possessed it?" Groudus asked.

"We knew." Eddy, Vivian, Ed and Rolf all said at the same time.

"What's going on?" Nazz asked. "What secret?"

"Pity." Groudus said. "Anyhow, we managed to get a crystal star, as you know. Using our machines to enhance it great power, we where able to… summon the hero, if you will."

"Then the storm…" Double D said, coming to the realization. "The portal…"

"Yes!" Groudus shouted. "It was I! I brought you unto this world!"

"You fiend!" Jimmy shouted.

"Of course, an unfortunate side effect was that it brought all of you fools here as well. But now, I am closer to awakening the demon, and it is all thanks to you for gathering the stars and opening the door for me."

Double D gasped. _"Then from the very beginning, I've played into his hands… since the moment I awoke here on that first day."_

Double D shouted in rage, realizing her was fooled. He looked angry, both hands glowing brightly, as well as his eyes.

"You will pay for this!" Double D shouted.

**"FLARE!"

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: **_Yeah, not too much action this time. The next chapter will have action, though. And expect things to get very extreme soon, for obvious reasons… in the meantime, please review_


	72. Chapter 72: Blind Fury

**Author's Notes: **_Hey, It's me again folks! I ended up getting this chapter done sooner then I expected, so here you are!_

Chapter 72: Blind Fury

Double D's clenched tightly on the fire sword that now resided in his hands. With no time to waste, he immediately sprung into action with a battle cry.

Groudus revealed a huge scepter. On the tip, a glowing mechanical orb.

Double D slammed the burning sword on the scepter. There was a very loud clang, as the sword instantly went flying from his hands. Double D gasped as it soared through the air, stabbing itself into a wall. The flames vanished from the sword, transforming back to his rod.

Double D saw the madman victoriously holding his scepter.

"It's fire-proof and magnetic. Nothing fire-based or metal can break it." Groudus said. "Here, see for yourself!"

Double D's next sight was the metallic orb flying at his head. He gasped and ducked to avoid it. With a planned counterattack, he thrust his fists rapidly. Groudus used the scepter to shield himself, each fist not even denting this weapon.

The X-naut leader swung again. Double D evaded the blow again, this time by jumping. As he jumped, responded with a drop kick. Groudus just laughed and held out the scepter.

Double D's foot came into contact with the scepter. Giving it a thrust, Groudus formed Double D off, where he landed on his feet a few meters away. Double D wasted no time by running back into battle.

"We're coming!" Eduardo jr's voice rang out.

Groudus turned his head and saw the other 18 heroes rushing him.

With his focus diverted, Double D shouted and threw another punch, making a clear and point-blank connection right in his face.

Groudus shouted and spiraled through the air before coming to an abrupt crash.

The others all caught up, having surrounded Groudus.

"Hm…" Groudus said. "I knew you would be a thorn in my side, thought I never expected you to survive this long. Luckily, I foresaw this chance event, and have come prepared!"

Double D raised an eyebrow.

"Troops!" Groudus shouted. "To arms! Reveal yourselves and show no mercy!"

Suddenly, an increasingly loud and collective battle cry could be heard. Double D looked upwards and saw a massive troops, with a quantity too large to count.

"I knew this'd be too easy!" Eddy shouted.

The troops landed in formation, surrounded the heroes who where surrounding Groudus.

"No prob." Goombella said.

Rolf cracked his knuckles.

Even Vivian, who was well enough to stand, held out her hands ready to cast a spell or two.

"CHARGE!" Groudus shouted.

The troops all shouted and rushed towards the heroes.

Double D's focus shifted from the leader to the army. In the next second, he found himself in a duel against an elite X-naut.

The sounds of weapons clanging echoes in the room. Lasers that where fires lit up the chamber now and again, like lightning. Shouts and screaming where coming from everywhere. It had become a battle royal.

Double D managed to force the X-naut of him. "This is a waste! We need to take out the leader!"

"Then let's go get 'em!" Eddy shouted.

Double D began to run towards Groudus.

"Wait!" Goombella shouted. "You can't hurt him, remember?"

Double D skidded to a stop. "Then who-"

Eddy stepped forwards with a smirk, giving off a mischievous laugh. "I'll handle the big guy." As he spoke, the medallion of life gave a glimmer.

Double D nodded.

"Be careful!" Goombella shouted to him before he ran towards Groudus.

Double D's attention was focused back on the battle. He found an X-naut jumping him, and was forced to punch it.

"Hey, dad!" Eduardo jr shouted.

Double D looked to his feet to see his little Yoshi, extending out a hand.

Double D gave a smile. He lifted the Eduardo jr up to his lead level.

More X-nauts rushed towards him, holding staffs.

Double D kicked the first one. As he lowered his body, he spun Eduardo jr around. The unsuspecting X-naut gasped as the saw the little foot on a collision path towards the face.

Double D pulled his Yoshi back towards himself, then immediately thrust him back into the air. The boy then shouted and punched the X-naut in the face. The solider flew backwards.

The yoshi gave a battle cry as his feet came into contact with another soldier. The unsuspecting X-naut fell backwards. Using his head like a spring board, Eduardo jr bounced off and did a spin in the air before being caught by Double D.

One soldier, feeling brave, ran at Double D.

The boy held out his Yoshi in front of him. Eduardo jr opened his mouth and unleashed his long tongue. The X-naut shouted as his body became enwrapped with it. With no time to even react, Eduardo jr pulled his tongue back into his mouth, taking the soldier within it.

Another solider gasped. "You just ate him!" he shouted.

Eduardo jr looked disgusted. His head shook until he opened his mouth again, as the mortified X-naut shot back out. Both of them collided, falling towards the ground.

"That was the worst thing I've ever tasted." Eduardo jr lisped, his little tongue hanging from his mouth. Double D held the Yoshi closer towards him, at the ready to perform another combination move at the next enemy.

* * *

Vivian had just forced her own enemy off her. She still felt weak, giving off a sigh as she began to lower her body.

"Giving up?" Rolf asked.

"I… can't… too weak." She said. Vivian said a few other words in between those, but they where completely incoherent.

"Then allow Rolf." Rolf shouted. He grabbed Vivian and held her up.

"Can Vivian-girl still cast spells?" Rolf asked.

Vivian gave a weak nod.

The response was immediate, an X-naut ran right at Rolf.

"You have caught Rolf in a dreadful day. X-naut-solider has crossed paths with the wrong son-of-a-Shepard." Rolf said.

The solider stopped. "…what?"

Rolf quickly grabbed Vivian. Gently, but with haste, he flung her around.

**"Fire!"**

The simple but powerful attack she cast caught the soldier of guard, as he suddenly caught aflame.

"OHMERCIFULHEAVENSI'MONFIRE!" the solider shouted, running in circles and the flames began to consume him.

* * *

Groudus looked ready to escape. He began to run, but heard loud footsteps behind him. He turned around to face his pursuer.

"…seriously." Eddy said. "I think you need to wear a mask or something, that's face of yours…"

"I have had it with your mouth!" Groudus shouted. "You and those others are meddling with something that doesn't concern you!"

Eddy laughed. "…yeah, and what will you do about it?"

"You certainly are a stubborn fool." Groudus said, holding out his scepter.

"So I've been told. Ready to loose to a stubborn fool?" Eddy asked.

"You have asked for this!" Groudus shouted. He held the scepter in a position where it would be ready to strike.

Eddy looked down to the medallion that hung from his neck. He held it with his left hand, stroking his hand over it's metal surface. As he did, it gave a little glow.

"Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" Eddy said. "I always wanted to do this!"

He looked at Groudus, who would strike at any moment.

The medallion began to glow yellow.

"What's this?" Groudus asked.

Eddy gave a roguish expression as he cast his spell:

**"Lighting!"**

Suddenly, Eddy felt power surging through his entire body. Sparks began to form on his fingertip as his medallion began to glow brighter and brighter. His eyes, now glowing yellow, opened wider and wider. All of this power he felt was concentrated at his finger. So much power, that he was unable to contain. He gave a shout as all of this energy became unleashed.

A huge electric line shot from his hands, sparks flying everywhere. The light reflected on Groudus's body, illuminating his surprised reaction.

With not time to even breathe, the lightning struck Groudus at perfect range in his forehead. He shouted and flew backwards.

The medallion was still glowing brightly, though his eyes returned to normal.

"What is this power?" Groudus asked. "How can you do that?"

"Easy." Eddy said. He pointed to the evil man again. "Like this!'

**"Lightning!"**

Groudus managed to jump before the lightning attack struck him again. Landing on his feet, he held the scepter.

"Darn it." Eddy said. "I can't believe I missed."

"You are not the only one with electricity!" Groudus said.

"Hm?" Eddy asked. He looked at Groudus. "Well, duh. Aren't you cybernetic?"

The loud mouth looked at the evil man. Out of the blue, sparks began to appear on the end of the scepter.

"What?" Eddy asked. "This won't end well."

Suddenly, a perfect line of electricity shot from the scepter, like an X-naut laser. It managed to hit Eddy's shirt. He held his stomach as he fell to his knees. In pain, he shouted out.

"Eddy?" Ed asked. "…uh, buddy? Is Eddy okay?"

Eddy didn't respond.

* * *

Suddenly, Ed's expression changed again. His eyes now more narrow, with much more seriousness in his tone.

Double D gasped and turned his head, looking to where Eddy rested. His body not in a fetal position on the floor, holding his wound.

"Eddy!" Double D shouted.

Eduardo jr looked over as well. "Dude, what happened?"

They looked and saw Goombella screaming as she ran towards him. As she passed, Double D spotted small tears in her eyes, flowing onto the floor as she ran.

She watched as Groudus held the scepter to Eddy's head. He gave a weak grunt as he felt it close by.

Goombella stopped, her mouth wide open.

"Anyone comes any closer and this loud-mouth gets vaporized!" Groudus shouted.

All of the battle came to halt.

"Troops! March formation!" Groudus shouted.

They all came towards their leader. Forming a line in front of Eddy, they all remained form.

"Arm yourselves." Groudus said.

"You little weasel!" Lee shouted. Though for Eddy's sake, she didn't leave her spot.

Double D felt sweat dropping down his face, Goombella was frozen stiff, scared to near death.

The soldiers all simultaneously held out their laser guns. Ach and every one of them pointed towards the heroes.

"Fire when ready." Groudus said.

Laser began to fly through the air.. One by one, they all took the hits of the lasers. Screaming they fell down to the floor. A little bit of smoke coming from their bodies.

"Targets immobilized." the soldiers stated.

"Good." Groudus said. He picked up the unmoving body of Eddy's. "We shall take this one down with us, for insurance. Leave the others here."

Groudus turned towards the alter. He propped Eddy over his left shoulder, and pushed the throne away. Behind it was a pathway leading into complete darkness.

"No…" Goombella said weakly. Her limp body began to shake as she tried to get to her feet. "Eddy… the princess and the other one… the world."

Double D suddenly began to growl. Goombella weakly turned her head to look at him. As she looked, she saw his forehead glowing.

_"What the?"_ she thought. _"How in the world is he doing that? What's going on?"_

Double D lifted his head to show his face. His eyes now glowing bright red, he growled again. "You 're going to pay for this!"

The troops ceased marching. Groudus turned his head. "What's this?"

Double D's entire body began to glow red. His exposed hair flew all about, his shirt whipping against his body, which was full of energy. The others, fallen aside him, all began to stir as they watched him.

_"He should be down." _Groudus thought. _"How… The hero…"_

Though his arms and legs where still limp, his body began to move in an upright position. As he did, his eyes narrowed and glowed even brighter. The sound of the pulsating energy could be heard. His body began to lift off the floor and into the air. As he lifted, his facial expression was changing. His teeth gritting tightly with an almost evil expression.

Groudus, feeling intimidated, gasped. "Troops, open fire!"

All of the lasers began to fire rapidly. They all hit Double D, but none of them even phased him. The flashes of the lasers quickly faded away.

"What is this?" Groudus repeated. He held out his own scepter, ready to defend himself.

"Double… D." Vivian and Eduardo jr said weakly. Rolf and Ed growled themselves. Both of them realized that his power was rapidly reaching a dangerous point.

As Double D hovered above them all, his hands began to shake. He growled even louder and they formed into fists. His legs, not responding, shook as well. It looked as though his entire body was filled with blind rage.

Suddenly, around him, a small cyclone of flames appeared. Dancing lights and sparks encircling him as he gave out a shout.

_"Fire… it's appearing around him before he cast a spell."_ Vivian thought.

_"For this to come to pass, he must be filled with complete anger." _Rolf thought. He gripped the floor.

_"Dad…" _Eduardo jr thought.

"Brace yourselves!" Mario shouted. The heroes gasped and all stayed low.

The flames reflected off Groudus's glasses. "…Troops! This is a waste! Retreat for the Shadow Queen's crypt!"

All of them began to rush into the dark passage.

Double D shouted again. His voice was now distorted.

**"INCINERATE!"**

Every bit of flames that surrounded him erupted. An enormous amount of fire shot in all directions. All of the unfortunate soldiers who didn't escape where hit instantly. The flames continued down the passageway, taking out all of the soldiers. Groudus, in the middle of descending a staircase. He turned around and saw the wave of fire taking out the troops behind him. He held out his scepter as a last resort to protect himself.

Though he wasn't burned by the flames, he began to fly down the remainder of the staircase. He gave a loud shout as his large body crashed through a red door at the base of the stairs.

* * *

Marie looked at the door. She saw it burst open abruptly. She gave a shouted as Groudus flew in screaming. He hit the red carpet on the floor, coming to an immediate halt.

Eddy's smaller body, unable to take the inertia of the landing, broke free of Groudus. He spiraled across the chamber until he smashed into a wall. His apparently limp body landed in a sitting position, leaning against the cold stone wall. His arms and legs fell limp in his position, how a doll would look if sitting. His head turned to the side.

As it tilted, the medallion broke off his neck and came to a rolling stop on the ground at his feet.

Marie saw Eddy lying there. His body only a few feet away and horizontally symmetrical to a coffin that stood at the end of the chamber.

"Eddy?" Marie asked. "They have…come at last."

* * *

The team of heroes was in complete shock. They all looked upwards and saw Double D, still glowing.

"…my word." Bobbery said.

Jimmy, feeling scared, grasped Sarah and held her. She looked o scared herself, doing the same exact thing with Jimmy.

Kevin and Nazz, though not as scared, still intimidated, stood right beside each other.

Suddenly, Double D ceased glowing. His eyes closed, and his entire body fell limp. Now, the legendary hero began his headfirst decent for the floor.

"NO!" Vivian shouted. Using what power she had left, she rushed and caught Double D.

He looked very weak. That last attack had used up most of his energy.

"Double D…" Goombella sighed, on the floor, crying. "…do you realize what you did?"

Double D slowly nodded.

"…Double D. Groudus had Eddy with him when you struck… you just…" Goombella stopped herself and gave out a sob.

"No…" Lee said. "No way, Eddy's got to be okay!"

"Goombella…" Double D said weakly. Vivian held him in his arms. "…I'm… sorry."

With that, his own body fell limp. His eyes barley open.

"Dad!" Eduardo jr shouted. He looked at his weak body.

"…Eduardo jr." Double D said, even quieter. "I want you to help the others… …beat this demon."

"Oh no you don't!" Eduardo jr shouted. "Stay with us!"

"Double D…" Vivian said. She slowly began to cry.

"…save this world… do it." Double D said, breathing even weaker. "So many are counting on you…"

They all looked down.

"Tell them all…" Double D sighed. "…that I'm sorry that I failed."

With that, his eyes closed.

There was silence in the chamber.

Vivian, Eduardo jr, Goombella and Lee where all sobbing.

"…this can't be happening." Bobbery sighed.

Koops looked down. "…we can't escape the truth."

"This is… the worst thing that ever happen to me." Nazz said. She jumped into Kevin's arms.

"It will be okay." Kevin stated, eyes closed.

"…we still aren't done just yet." Rolf said. "We have a mission to fulfill."

* * *

Groudus got to his feet. Walking past Eddy, he limped over and reached from behind the coffin. Peach, bound and gagged, began to try and free herself.

Though the evil man was too strong for her to break free. He gave an angry grunt as he slammed her on the ground a few feet from the coffin. She gasped and ceased shaking.

A large crack was on his head now, his cybernetic helmet beeping softly. His scepter gave a weak glow.

As of now, the only light where hundreds of candle burning in a circle around the coffin.

Groudus slowly held the scepter upwards.

"Oh mighty queen, the time has come…" he said.

"No…" Marie and Peach said.

Groudus lowered the scepter, and continued his chant.

"From the depths of the shadow, from the evil realm,"

"from thy evil incantation, weakling overwhelmed."

"Arise from the depths, make it plaster,"

"That thy Shadow Queen shall arise to serve her new MASTER!"

With that last word, he swung the scepter until it pointed at the coffin.

With that, there was a sudden flash.

"STOP!" Rolf shouted. Groudus turned his head, as did Marie and Peach.

"PRINCESS!" Mario shouted.

"Mario." Peach said weakly.

"…Double D?" Marie asked.

She spotted Vivian and Eduardo jr holding his wilting form.

"You are too late!" Groudus said.

The hundreds of candles that surrounded the coffin all blew out. The room was pitched into darkness. The group let out a scarred yelp.

"What's happening?" Jimmy asked.

"…dear…" Ms. Mowz managed to speak.

Suddenly, the chamber began to light up again. Only now, the candle burned a dark purple. This disturbing glow seemed to pierce through their souls, like evil itself. They would have preferred pitch back over this.

In the evil glow, Goombella looked and saw Eddy, sitting against the wall without any movements. Though she was too scarred to move, or even speak to him. She could barley even breathe.

The others felt the same way. It was suffocating how eerie the dark candlelight alone was.

Suddenly, the coffin began to move. They all froze, petrified as they saw the lid slowly creaking. The top was moving aside, very slowly. It kept moving until it fell to the stone ground.

A horrible foul cloud of black began to seep in from the coffin's open lid. This dark matter began to flood the room like fog would. As it did, some of it began to slowly spiral above the coffin's edge.

"…yes. YES!" Groudus shouted insanely.

From the depths of the coffin, a dark figure could be seen, stirring.

_"We… are too late." _Rolf thought. _"All of our efforts… and we couldn't make it. The world is…"

* * *

_

**Author's Notes: **_So, how was that? Sorry to leave things at such a cliffhanger. Just to note, things will tend to get a bit… extreme in the next chapters. Just remember that when I update again. Reviews, anyone?_


	73. Chapter 73: Armageddon

**Author's Notes**_: I'm back again! Without any delay, it's time for the extreme action!_

Chapter 73: Armageddon

The group watched in horror.

"RISE!" Groudus shouted again.

The dark clouds now in a cyclone around the coffin, began to pick up at a faster pace.

It was very sudden that something large shot from it's confines.

Jimmy shrieked as he saw it appear. That is, until Koops and Sarah slapped their hands on his mouth.

This figure was enormous, perhaps as tall as Rolf. The scariest thing about it was that it was a hand. If the hand was big, then how big was the demon?

The huge, dark purple clam slammed on the rim of the coffin, reaching towards. As it slammed, it missed Eddy by inches, though the battle-stained medallion of life shook.

Goombella found this as a time to act. She ran over to Eddy, not caring about the claw or the demon it belonged to. She ran right at Eddy's side and clamed her mouth on the collar of his shirt. She gave a loud grunt and began to pull Eddy away, completely unaware the medallion was left abandoned near the coffin.

She seemed to have done so just in time. The other hand arose from the coffin as well. Now, both hands clamed on the edge of the coffin, the full demon began to arise.

The top of a huge golden crown rose first, with red and green encrusted jewels.

Rolf's eyes met the sight of the crown.

_"The third relic, the crown of strength! Rolf should have known she would have possessed it all along!" _he thought.

The towering crown as but a preview. A purple head arose from the crypt. Though the eyes where concealed by the crown, the fanged mouth was enough to show how evil she was. As it arose, her long wavy purple hair spread out in all directions.

Then came her long and dark body. This entire form looked so very familiar.

"…why…the demon… looks…" Flurrie looked lost in words.

"The shadow demon is a shadow siren. A seriously advanced-a form, but there is not doubt in-a my mind." Mario added in.

It was true. The eyes concealed, the hair, the body shape with the tail at the end instead of legs. It was all true.

Suddenly, as the demon finished arising from her coffin, the twister of dark clouds flashed, and faded as it headed for the surface…

* * *

"I have a feeling we are almost there!" Frankly shouted. "Keep up the pace!"

"Yeah, whatever gramps." Doopliss said.

The white-sheeted one turned his head and stopped.

"What's with you?" he asked Marilyn. She had stopped, looking at the floor.

Even Frankly seemed interested. "Spot something?"

As if on cue, the ground beneath them began to crack.

"WHOA!" Doopliss shouted. He ran towards a wall away from the crack. "Move it, slick!"

Frankly promptly ran to follow Doopliss. Marilyn, feeling the desire to follow, decided it would be a good idea.

They where correct about moving. From the crack, darkness began to flow in. Devilish looking clouds, shooting out of the floor like steam. In a perfect line, they continued to shoot up into the ceiling above them.

"Prof, what is all this?" Doopliss asked.

"…this can't be…" Frankly said, shocked. "This is unthinkable! It's not possible!"

Doopliss got the message. "The heroes didn't win?"

_"That darkness is headed for the surface." _Frankly thought. _"When it does, all terror will brake loose."

* * *

_

Rougeport was having a slow day. It was like any other. Citizens taking a simple stroll down the safer area, thieves looting in the not-so-safe sections.

Flavio, who was sitting at an outside table by Podley's looked happier then ever. He had decided to enjoy the sun and write his novel, as he stated.

"So…" he thought aloud. "The gallant and brave Flavio sing-handedly saved his crew. Yes, a fine line! The brave and wondrous…"

He suddenly came to a stop as he felt the pencil in his hand shake.

At first, he thought someone had jerked the table. His eyes scanned the ground, but he saw no one aside him.

Flavio gave a growl. "Who dares to hinder Flavio's work of art?" he asked, waving the sheet of paper.

As he spoke, he felt the table jerk again.

"AHA!" He shouted, looking down. As he did, he realized no one was there. He could see the aftershock of the shaken table in the ripples in his drink that rested on the table.

"…what's this?" he thought aloud.

He looked under the table.

He noticed the table moving ever so slightly. The glass shaking a bit, drips flying from it's rims.

"…oh no." he gasped.

The table's shaking began to intensify. His glass shook until it fell on it's side. The beverage spilt everywhere, including on Flavio. Being to scared to be concerned about his attire, he watched as the glass rolled of the table and shattered on the ground.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Flavio screamed.

Others looked at him and gasped as they saw the area around Flavio breaking apart. Cracks appearing on the ground, and spreading around the area.

Flavio gave a high-pitched scream and took off. In the next few seconds, the entire area was shaking.

Then came the geysers. Dark clouds shot from the ground.

"EVERYONE TO SHELTER!" Podley shouted, leaving his door open.

The dark clouds began to fill up the air. The sun was blocked off by the evil matter, and the town enveloped in more and more, as it shot from all directions.

Podley watched at hundreds of people in the streets began to run into his Inn for safety. As they did, he looked over at a building and gasped.

The building was sinking into the ground. It was like quicksand. Slowly, yet surely, the earth was swallowing the house. Though it was just a warehouse, it could mean disaster for the town.

"RUN, HURRY!" Podley shouted, allowing more and more into his building. He waited until all of the people where off the streets before locking his doors.

The dark clouds that enveloped the city where also spreading into the skies above. Spiraling overhead like a hurricane, it began to rattle the town as the cracks spread further from the city.

* * *

"HEY!" Koopley shouted, bursting from his house.

Koopie Koo and the other residents outside looked up.

"Listen to this!" Koopley shouted. He held a radio in his hand, and slammed it on the floor. As the others citizens of Petalburg gathered around him, he tuned it to a station.

"…that's right, this is serious!" the reporter shouted. "Breaking news! An earthquake has been reported in Rougeport! It was completely undetected by seismologists, but threatens to be very powerful, and… what? I don't believe this! Dark clouds are literally shooting from the ground! It has been confirmed, ladies and gentlemen! A hurricane is coming from he ground. It's swallowing Rougeport!"

The residents gasped.

"Koops!" Koopie shouted. "He's there, isn't he!"

"Don't worry about Koops!" Koopley shouted. "He's a brave one, he can protect himself!"

"..wait, more?" the reported asked. "You will not believe this! I am getting reports that buildings are sinking into the ground! That's right! In a catastrophe that can now only be described as disaster, citizens of Rougeport and urged to evacuate immediately! Escape…"

The reporter was suddenly cut off by static. As the radio's transmisstion failed, they where suddenly covered in a shadow. Everyone looked up into the sky.

A terrible, dark, spiraling cloud was blanketing their town. The sun, becoming lost in the darkness, faded away. It was instantly like night-time.

"Citizens of Petalburg!" the mayor's voice ran out. "Everyone, grab whatever you hold dear, then make haste to Hooktail's castle! We must take shelter at once!"

* * *

"Petuni!" Punio suddenly shouted.

"Yes, brother?" his sister replied.

"RUN!" he shouted.

Petuni looked to the ground. Where he little legs where, a large crack had formed.

"Uh oh!" she shouted. Punio rushed towards his sister as fast as his tiny legs could move him. He rammed into her at full force. Both went flying, until they collided into a few others.

"What's going on in here?" Puniper asked, rushing into the chamber.

There suddenly came the sound of whistling, like steam from a tea-pot. Dark clouds shooting out of the crack from the ground.

"EEK!" Petuni shouted, as the chamber instantly began to fog up.

Puniper gazed at the dark clouds. "What the-"

"C'mon!" Punio shouted. "Stmoke rises because it's less dense then normal air! We have to get to lower ground!"

"But it's coming from the ground, stupid!" Puniper argued back.

"What do you suggest then?" Punio asked.

"Uh…"

"Quit fighting, please! This is the worst time! We've got to get out of the tree!" Petuni shouted.

"Er- right." both of them responded.

The punnies rushed out of the tree in stampede fashion.

"All punnies, get organized!" Puniper shouted. "Are you listening to me! Stop!"

That's all he had time to say before getting run over by a mob.

"ENOUGH!" The elder's voice rung out.

He group all stopped in their tracks, going completely silent.

They looked back towards the tree. The dark, smoke-like substance rising from the tree. It looked as thought it where on fire, accept for the fact that there wasn't a fire. As this substance began to fill up the air, it blocked out the sun, casting Boogly Woods into darkness.

"…our home…" Petuni said. She stood next to Punio and sighed.

"It's going to be okay." Punio said, comforting his beloved sister.

Puniper sighed. "I hate to say it, but I hope Punio's right."

* * *

"That's right, folk." A man over the radio said. "Reports are coming in from all over the world!"

Jolene looked up from her paperwork. Her eyes spotted the radio she had left on, sitting by the desk.

"Dark clouds, earthquakes! Places literally being swallowed by the ground. A horrible phenomenon that could occur everywhere! All are advised to seek higher ground and avoid being indoors!"

Jolene fixed her glasses, then looked back at her paperwork.

"A good thing we are up in the clouds." She said. "I'll bet we'll get a lot of people trying to evacuate."

Suddenly, she was interrupted by the sound of glass shattering.

Her head turned and saw a flower put fallen down on the floor.

"What the? Is someone in here?"

She looked out her window and saw dark clouds fogging it up.

"What?" she shouted. "Where is this coming from?"

There was the sudden sound of screaming from outside. Before she could react, the felt herself leaning towards one side. Picture frames leaning at strange angles, more and more items crashing from the desk. She had to prop herself to a table.

"Glitzville! It's… tilting?"

* * *

"That's right, what a fight!" a reporter shouted.

Another battle had ended in the glitz pit.

"How do you feel about this battle?" the reporter asked, shoving a microphone into King K's face.

"Oh man. It was totally sweet. Bandy put up a good fight though. He deserves credit."

"Thanks." Bandy said back.

"Wow, how modest!" the reporter shouted.

It was then that there was a quick snapping noise. Backstage, a light had fallen from the rafters.

"What the heck?" the reporter asked.

There was a sudden strange feeling, like how one would feel when they where on a ship. Everything was leaning to one said.

Confused murmurs arose within the crowds. King K looked around the chamber. "Its' probably just turbulence." Bandy added in.

But the tilting didn't stop. More fixtures began to fall from their places. People began to slide on the floor. The murmurs in the crowds turned to collective screaming.

"This is unbelievable folks!" The reporter shouted, grabbing a hold of a railing. His camera operator was also propped to a wall, still on the air. "The entire city is tilting! I can see dark clouds engulfing Glitzville!"

"You're attention, please!" Jolene's voice shouted over the intercom. "Brace yourselves. The city is loosing altitude! I repeat, brace yourselves. This is not a drill!"

"What?" King K asked.

The fighters in stage began to lift into the air. Collective screams called out.

"What's happening to the gravity?" King K asked, holding onto a rail to keep himself steady.

"Nothing!" Bandy shouted. "The city is plummeting towards the earth!"

Suddenly, the city came to a stop. Everyone crashed downwards.

"We have activated the emergency engines! People are urged to head for the blimp and evacuate at once!" Jolene shouted.

"This is an amazing turn of events, folks!" the reporter said. "As a sworn member of Glitzville news, I swear to stay on the air as long as possible, bringing you coverage of this extraordinary event!"

* * *

The city's mayor walked out into the glum atmosphere. The townsfolk walking outside casually (or as casual as twilight town could be).

"A dark twilight day, as per usual." the mayor said. His cane echoes as he walked down the otherwise silent and dark pathway over the decaying grass.

"Ah, mayor." a townsperson said. This one, no more then 11 years old, was perhaps the most gothic-looking one of them all, being covered in black rags.

"Good evening." The mayor said. "Are enjoy you are enjoying the day, Dim?"

"…enjoyment. It is a mere figure of speech. Since I have not been content, I should shay not." Dim commented.

"Must you always be so deep?" The mayor asked. "Just enjoy things once and while."

Dim replied with an emotionless expression. Then he lowered his head and continued to read a book he had in his hands.

Suddenly, the area began to shake.

Dim slowly rose an eyebrow, but kept his face implanted in his book.

A woman rushed towards them, with three children at her feet.

"Eve. Do you know what's going on?" the mayor asked.

"Isn't that your job?" Eve asked.

"Mommy, what's going on?" one of her children asked.

"Nothing dear." she replied.

The shaking intensified. Dim finally looked up from the text of his book, still not looking the least bit concerned.

"This place is becoming too populated." Dim said. He closed his book and began to walk away.

Suddenly, right in front of him, the ground erupted and dark smoke arose from the cracks. Hs stopped in his tracks, this long black cloak whipping in the wind.

"MOM!" the children shouted.

Eve looked down and shouted.

The children's feet where sinking into the ground, like quicksand.

"Dear heavens!" the mayor shouted.

"This is absurd!" Dim shouted. Placing away his book, he reached down for one of the children and tugged at their hand, trying to free one of the ground. The other two helped the remaining children.

As they pulled, the dark clouds began to fog up the entire area. They mayor began to start coughing. "What is this stuff?"

"Pure evil." Dim said, still unshaken.

* * *

"Ah… yo, ho ho, and a bottle of Chuckola!" the sailors sang.

The group erupted into laughter. It had been a while since they had sung their little pirate song. The day was extravagant. The sun shone brightly on Keel-haul. Seagulls crying in the air. The fire lit up, the fresh-caught fish sizzling on the frying pan.

"A fine day!" Pa-patch added in.

"Indeed!" one of the sailors shouted. "I have a good feeling about today!"

"Hey, shut up for a sec, will ya?" A bomb-omb sailor shouted.

"What-chu say, kid?" Pa-patch asked.

"Shut up and listen!" the sailor repeated.

The ground fell silent. In the distance, there was a thunderous sound. They all looked out into the sea. Dark clouds where appearing overhead. That wasn't too alarming, what was alarming was what's was on the sea.

"Looky at that!" a sailor shouted, pointing at the seas.

"Gimme them binoculars, boy!" Pa-patch shouted. The sailor held out the binoculars on front of Pa-patch's eye.

"Oh no…" Pa-Pat shouted. "Everyone get to high ground."

"What is that?" a sailor asked, looking into the sea. Something was approaching.

"Tidal wave!" Pa-patch shouted.

The group erupted into a panic. People where scrambling for their items, rushing into the jungles.

The roaring had grown louder. The huge wave now casting a shadow over the campsite.

"RUN!" another sailor shouted.

"It's too late! Brace yourselves!" Pa-Patch shouted back.

With that, the huge wave crashed over the camp. Debris flying everywhere, everyone swept of their feet. The tents came crashing down, submerging into the seas.

Now turning into a flood, sailors began to grab onto trees. More unfortunate souls had become swept into the ocean itself, being dragged beneath the raging waves.

"What do you recon caused all this?" One of the sailors asked.

They where suddenly cast in darkness. The dark clouds began to blanket out the sun. The ocean was rising higher and higher on the island. Keel-haul itself was slipping below the waves.

"It must be an earthquake!" Pa-patch said. "It probably caused the wave!"

"No…" another sailor said, clasping to a tree. "It must be more! It's like that curse, only worse!"

* * *

"Excuse me…

sir." The waitress asked.

The engineer looked from the control panel. The waitress, chef, conductor, and Pennington, who had boarded the train again, all stood at the entrance to the room.

"Yes?" The engineer asked.

"We have we…

stopped? Rouge…-

port is but…

a few hours…

away." the waitress asked.

"I am hearing reports of something very bad happening there. I received orders to turn the train around and go back to Poshley Heights." the engineer said.

"Something smells fish about this." Pennington said, holding up his trademark magnifying glass. "If that town truly is in danger, shouldn't we go there and see what's wrong?"

"I picked up reports of the entire city under an earthquake! The place is being enveloped in dark clouds, and homes are sinking there. People are trying to get out of there." the engineer said.

"…in that case, we should go!" the conductor said.

"Are you out of your mind?" the engineer shouted. "If we do, we might be killed!"

"But if we make it, think of all of the people we can save!" the conductor shouted.

"So brave. Foolhardy, but brave." the engineer said. "Think about all the innocent men, women, and children aboard already. We owe it to them to keep them safe!"

"Well, take a look outside!" the chef shouted. The group looked out of the window to star into dark clouds forming over them.

"It's not going to be safe here much longer, anyway. We must go!" the conductor shouted.

The engineer sighed. He looked to the chef, the waitress, and Pennington. They all nodded back.

"I will regret this." the engineer said. "Then let's go, I want a full speed course for Rougeport!"

* * *

"What is this?" the general shouted. "Troops, report!"

The bomb-ombs rushed down the icy paths. They all looked upwards and saw the sun vanishing behind dark clouds.

"What is that, sir?" a soldier asked.

"We must prepare for battle. We may have to defend out outpost against invaders!" the general shouted. "I want all men and women to their posts!"

Troopers rushed to their posts, as sirens blared. The normal citizens rushed into buildings, locking their doors and windows.

"Should we arm the cannon?" a soldier asked the general.

"Not yet! Stand by at your posts!" the general shouted.

However, they where all interrupted abruptly. The ground began to quake, cracks and holes forming on the surface.

"We must retreat!" a soldier shouted.

"Remain at your posts!" the general repeated.

Dark smoke began to rise from the ground. It's shape and movements replicating the clouds above them. Shooting in directions like geysers, rising into the air.

"What is this madness?" the solider asked.

"…something serious has occurred." The general said.

* * *

The world looked terrible, even from beyond it's atmosphere. A broken computer monitor amongst the debris of a ruined moon base looked back to the world below.

The entire world was completely enveloped by this darkness. In fact, looking identical to space, it looked as though the world itself was vanishing.

* * *

The demon of shadows had finally arose from the crypt. He presence alone was terrifying.

Rolf looked at Groudus angrily. "What have you done!"

Groudus, who wasn't listening, looked back at the shadow queen's face.

"My queen." he said, bowing before the demon.

**_"Ah, yes…" _**the queen said. Her voice alone seemed chilling enough to kill someone. **_"Who is this that has revived me?"_**

"It is I!" Groudus shouted.

**_"Have you brought the vessel?"_**

"The one is there, at your mercy!" Groudus shouted, pointing his large staff at Princess Peach.

"NO!" Mario shouted, realizing what would unfold.

"I'm… sorry." Peach said weakly.

**_"Yes… a fine vessel." _**the demon said, contently. **_"Now then…"_**

Her dark form began to lower towards Peach. She gave out a cry as she saw it's large arms close around her.

"PEACH!" Mario shouted.

"You're too late!" Groudus shouted.

There was a quick flash. In that instant, the demon disappeared, and Peach was on her feet looking in the opposite direction. For some bizarre reason, her pink dress had turned to a dark purple, gothic looking dress with black lace.

"…princess?" Mario asked. "Peach? Are-"

She suddenly jerked around. They where greeted to look directly into two glowing red eyes, as sinister as eyes could be. Her usual smile was replaced by an evil grin.

"MY WORD!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Peach?" Sarah asked.

"No, Peach is no longer with us." Rolf said. "Shadow-demon is now here."

"Then she's being possessed!" Mario shouted.

"**_Ah…so I am in a Princess? How fitting…" _**the shadow queen said.

"Yes, all is arranged!" Groudus shouted. "Now… got to the surface above! Wreak havoc among the world!"

The demon's eyes looked over towards Groudus. **_"And… who might you be to command me?"_**

"What?" Groudus asked, a little scared. "I thought that you where bound to the one who freed you! I… I mean, do as I say!" he held the scepter up to her face. "I can cast you back into the depths from whence you-!"

Suddenly, there was a quick flash. Every member of the team gasped. Nothing remained where Groudus once stood. Nothing, except for his decapitated head.

Jimmy fainted again. Sarah and Ed both caught him before he fell down.

The shadow queen walked to where the head rested on the floor.

**_"You best learn to discover what your place is, slave." _**she said. She gave a look at the rest of the team. **_"This is what happens to all who oppose me."_**

There was a sudden flash again. This time, the head was also gone, leaving no trace of him. It where as though Groudus had just been whipped from existence.

Rolf gasped, holding onto his weapon. _"She can destroy anyone just like that? She didn't even sweat…" _He glanced over to the others.

_"Eddy-boy is out cold, so his new powers are useless. And Double D…" _

Rolf glanced at Vivian who was holding his weakened body.

_"He is our only hope, because he has such power… but we don't even know if he is still alive!"

* * *

_

Double D felt himself floating… though unable to open his eyes, he knew he wasn't on the ground.

_"Where… am I? Have I died?" _he thought. _"No… if I where dead, then I wouldn't feel so much in pain."_

As he thought, he could hear very distant voices. The voices of his friends talking amongst themselves.

_"Vivian? Eddy… Eduardo jr… Ed…Rolf… anyone." _he thought. He couldn't speak, but he was desperate. _"Help… me."

* * *

_

Rolf, Vivian, Eduardo jr, and Ed all gasped. They turned their heads towards Double D, but saw him still knocked out. Then how had he just spoken?

**_"So… who are you creatures?" _**the shadow queen asked. **_"…you appear useless, but perhaps you can be useful for something… you shall all make fine servants…"_**

The group was silent, either to angry or too scared to speak. The possessed Peach raised an eyebrow contentedly.

"…no." Rolf said.

The others gasped. He was being brave.

"No.. Rolf repeated, pointing at the shadow queen. "NO! Rolf shall die before serving a witch like you!"

His voice echoed in the chamber.

The shadow queen scoffed. **_"So, you oppose me? How brave and noble… very well then, you shall all perish."_**

As the possessed Peach began to walk closer, the group got themselves in a fighting position.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**_ The moment you all have been waiting for has arrived, the final battle! As you can see, the consequences will be high… things will get big in the new chapters to come, soon… Please Review!_


	74. Chapter 74: Against Evil Itself

-1**Author's Notes: **_Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed. The fic is sowly reaching the grand finale! It promises to be spectacular. Well… go ahead and see for yourself._

Chapter 74: Against Evil Itself

"This is it." Mario said. "All we have-a worked for comes down to this final battle. Winner take all."

The others nodded.

_"But how will we fight without the power of the Medallion or Eye?" _Rolf thought.

The possessed Peach rushed towards them, with hands glowing with darkness.

Mario closed his eyes. "I hate to-a do this." he said. Holding his hammer, he gave it a mighty swing. It's head smashed right on Peach's body. Her figure trusted into the air, spiraling.

Her body crashed back on the coffin side. She lay there silently.

"Oh no. I just hit the princess." Mario said softly.

**_"Oh?" _**the demonic voice asked. They looked up and saw Peach simply standing there with an evil smile.

"She wasn't even phased!" Koops shouted.

Rolf decided he would stand no more. He held his weapon in hand, charging at the possessed maiden.

Peach laughed a demonic laughter and jumped as Rolf soared past. She held out a hand towards him.

Rolf gasped. He knew she was going to cast a spell.

Though she was so powerful, she didn't even need to say anything. Like lightning, dark energy zapped from her hand.

Rolf shouted as the hit caused him to come falling towards the ground. His body was still smoking from the hit, as he lay groaning on the ground.

"Rolf!" the group shouted. They all gave a battle cry (minus Goombella and Vivian) and rushed into the battle.

"Koops!" Ms. Mowz shouted.

Koops nodded. He retreated into his shell. Ms. Mowz picked it up with her small hands. She smiled as she looked to her target. Her high-heeled foot made contact with the shell, causing it to fly in the air like a football.

Peach turned her head to look strait at the incoming object. With no time to shout or even react, she was struck clear in the face. Her body flew backwards and hit the walls.

Koops gasped and popped back from the safety of his shell to see what had occurred.

Peach was on the ground, getting up. As she whipped off her dress, she growled. **_"You have made me upset now."_**

Peach then turned her head and saw two more running at her.

"Ready?" Jimmy asked.

"Let's get her!" Sarah responded.

The two of them ran, hand in hand towards Peach. As they ran, Jimmy unveiled his hammer.

Jimmy took the hammer and held it in his feet. Sarah grabbed him with both hands. She gave a battle cry, as she swung Jimmy in the air. Jimmy joined in the battle cry as the hammer made contact with Peach. She said nothing but flew backwards.

As Peach flew, her body came into contact with another attack. She was struck by a huge fist, the cause of which was Flurrie. Being unable to withstand the combo, the possessed maiden crashed into the wall.

As the battle continued, May and Lee ran to where Marie was chained to the wall.

"Marie!" they both shouted.

"Lee, May!" She shouted. "Untie me!"

"Don't get yourself in a fit, we're commin'!" Lee shouted. She gave the chains a simple twist, and Marie flew from her imprisonment.

The three sisters gave each other a quick hug.

"Finally, eh girls?" Lee asked.

"Sorry to break up the heartwarming reunion…" Kevin shouted. Hey looked to him.

"But we kind of have a battle here!" he shouted.

"…right." Lee said.

"Hang on! I need to see Double D!" Marie shouted.

"Fine, but it ain't pretty." Lee said. She motioned to her other sister. "C'mon May!"

With that, the two Kanker sisters ran into the battle while Marie rushed towards where Double D was.

Vivian still held his limp body in her arms. On the ground beside them, Goombella stood near Eddy's body that still was left out cold on the floor.

"Double D?" Marie asked, running towards them. "Is he…"

"I don't know." Vivian said.

"And… Eddy?' She asked.

"We know he's alive, but we can't wake him up." Goombella said. "He's been seriously hurt."

"Is there something I can do? I hate to see them like this." she said.

_"Marie?" _Double D's voice rung out. It was like hearing it in their minds, because they didn't hear it audibly.

Marie, Vivian, and Goombella all gasped. They turned their heads to take a look at the fallen boy.

"Double D?" Vivian asked. "Are you still with us?"

_"I… can't be clear… but I seem to be in communication by telepathy…" _his voice said. It was a strange situation. He wasn't moving, his eyes where closed… he wasn't even breathing. Though he was talking to them?

"Double D, how are you talking to us. Are you even alive?" Marie asked.

His voice faltered for a moment. _"I feel like I'm in another dimension… but I still can feel things… I think I'm still alive, but without any energy."_

Vivian suddenly gasped, as she heard him say: _"I think the Eye of Wisdom is keeping me alive."_

"What's up?" Goombella asked.

Vivian realized Double D had only sent that last sentence to her.

What about Eddy?" Goombella asked. "What are we going to do about him?"

_"I… can talk to him. In his own mind. I think we communicating through the relics." _Double D's voice told them. _"He told me he's trying to wake up. He also wants to say something. Something about… getting cash from the reward money for defeating the demon or something… he never changes. Don't worry about me. I just need to regain strength. Wake Eddy. It should take that much."_

"I tried everything." Goombella said.

_"I have to break contact so I can regain my energy." _Double D's voice said. _"I believe you can do it. I will come as soon as I can…"_

They felt themselves loosing Double D, until his connection died.

"I know." Marie said, with a smile forming on her face. She motioned for Goombella to step aside. She reached into a pocket and held out a dollar bill.

"Oh geez." Goombella said, blushing a little. "Would he really?"

Marie began to wave the dollar in front of his face.

Suddenly, Eddy's eyes snapped open. Goombella and Vivian gasped.

Marie held out a peace sign, with a content look. "Told ya."

Eddy groaned and slowly got to his feet. As he got up, he reached for dollar. Marie, in a swift movement, snatched back the dollar and put it away. Eddy gave another groan as he stood up.

"Eddy!" Goombella said. "You're up! I'd hug you if I could!"

Eddy blushed. "Yeah…"

"Okay, now that he's up, can we get back to fighting before the others get killed?" Marie asked.

"Oh, right!" Eddy said. He reached down and picked up the medallion.

"Vivian. I'll stay with Double D." Marie said. "Your battle skills are better then mine. The others need you."

_"The others need me…" _Vivian thought. Like a loyal soldier, she stood still. "Right!"

"C'mon!" Eddy shouted, waving towards the battle after securing the medallion. He led Vivian and Goombella into the battle. Marie ran over to Double D and kneeled beside him.

_"Come on…" _she thought.

"This is for dad!" Eduardo jr shouted. He threw a punch right into Peach's face.

"And this is for Eddy!" he shouted, giving another punch. "And this, for Rolf!"

Rolf slowly got to his feet. He gave a chuckle.

_"Eduardo jr's distracting her. Good. Though demon-girl hasn't put up much of a fight yet…" _he thought.

Bobbery suddenly fell from the ceiling with a scream. The explosion that followed filled up the chamber.

From the dust and such that filled the air, Peach walked out.

"I am-a telling you for the-a last time, demon." Mario said, gripping his hammer. "Leave Princess Peach alone!"

**_"I have neglected my abilities. I am too unfamiliar with this form. I shall resume my true form…"_**

"Oh great." Nazz said.

"What do we do now?" Johnny asked. "Plank says this is a terrible situation." As he spoke, the wooden board's face was in a different expression, one a hero would have while fighting valiantly. Though no one had considered it yet.

Suddenly, Peach's body began to float in the air. Her new piercing red eyes illuminated in the darkness. Dark clouds began to swirl around the demonic looking princess. As she continued to arise, the clouds where quickly making a form. First, a cage-looking torso that concealed Peach's body. The two large purple claws formed next. Finally, the head appeared with the long strands of hair. The crown of strength appeared last, forming to the to of her head.

Every bit of the shadow queen terrifying, the true demon towered over the group.

Jimmy and Sarah let out a loud shriek. The others all either gasped or said nothing.

"The demon lives!" Ed shouted. Without the relics working, it was hard to tell which personality of his said that.

"Oh no." Kevin and Nazz said in unison.

"I don't believe this." Koops said.

"Well, ya didn't expect it to be a piece of cake, did ya?" Eddy asked, as he, Goombella and Vivian joined the fight.

"How do we fight that?" May asked.

"Fire with fire." Nazz said.

Vivian stepped ahead. The shadow queen looked surprised to see her.

**"FIRE!"**

Fire shot from her hands, directed right at the Shadow Queen's head. The flames suddenly vanished however. The thunderous sound of the fire faded away as quickly as it had come. The queen was left completely unscathed.

"What?" The group asked.

**_"Fools. Your attacks are like those of a child." _**The shadow queen said. **_"Useless."_**

"Plank says he's got a plan!" Jonny blurted out. "Distract her for a sec!"

"No prob!" Eduardo jr shouted. He rushed towards the demon head on.

"No chance." The demon said. She lifted her arms and landed them right on Eduardo jr.

"OH, DUDE!" He cried out. He began to scream in pain. It where as though the life was being sucked out of him.

"STOP!" Vivian cried out.

**_"Vivian… why do you not attack?" _**The shadow queen asked.

Vivian gasped. "How do you know me?"

"Guys, clear a path!" Jonny shouted.

Jonny looked at the others, holding Plank before the queen.

"Jonny?" Kevin asked. "What are you-"

**"Deciderate!" **Jonny and another voice shouted.

From where Plank was, a huge twister of twigs, leaves and accords shot. It fired at the Shadow queen. She remained still, not budging from the attack. It, of course vanished the second it hit the queen.

Suddenly, Jonny gasped. His eyes where glowing a bright green. Plank's drawn eyes where also doing the same. There was a sudden flash.

"What the heck-" Eduardo jr asked.

Where Jonny was once, a shadow had taken his place. It was nothing more then a silhuette, though this figure looked taller.

"Who the heck are you?" Jimmy asked.

The shadow turned his head towards Jimmy. "I am not your enemy. Jonny has summoned me." It's voice sounded benevolent enough.

"And who are you?" Nazz asked.

"My name does not need to be known." the shadow said.

"And… just where did Jonny go?" Nazz asked.

"You don't need to know the details, because that would take too long to explain. Rest assured, he is safe." the shadow said.

**_"That's what you think!" _**The shadow queen shouted. Her massive arms flew at the group.

Eddy and Vivian gasped.

**"Flame/Volt Shield!" **They called out in unison.

A shield of both fire and electricity formed inform of them. Both of them watched as the others began to retreat. They remained firm, holding up the shields as long as they could.

Just like nothing, the shields faded into the air as the shadow queen came into contact with them. Nothing stood to protect them against the attack.

Both of them where grabbed and held up in the air. They gave combine shouts as dark energy began to burn them.

"Leave Eddy be!" Goombella shouted. She suddenly turned her head, revealing she had Double D's rod in her mouth. She spun around the let it fly through the air. It hit the arm containing Eddy. He was released and fell from the queen. As he fell, he kicked the other arm, which released Vivian.

Both landed on the ground.

**_"Try as you will…" _**the shadow queen laughed. **_"Nothing can save you from my wrath. Even now the world is being consumed by darkness…"

* * *

_**

Things in Rogueport where worsening. The citizens where forced on the rooftops.

Suddenly, thousands of small purple hands arose from the shaking grounds. They all latched onto buildings and rooftops. Each one pulling on the edges, they began to tug everything in sight below the ground.

"OH MERCY!" Podley shouted.

Flavio looked and saw a hand latched to Podley's foot.

"My dear lord!" Flavio shouted.

Podley began to sink into the ground. Flavio reached for Podley's old hand, trying to keep him up.

"Flavio! Tell my customers I'm sorry!" he shouted, before sinking into the ground.

Flavio, who had refused to release his hand, began to be dragged under the ground as well.

"Oh no! Have mercy! Don't take me!" that's all he had time to say before he got pulled under the surface.

Citizens all over the falling city where being dragged under the ground. Men, women and children vanishing. The surviving others weeping or desperate to keep themselves away from the ground. It was pure chaos. History was repeating itself…

* * *

The shadow queen gave a wicked laugh. **_"All of this time, my power has been wreaking on the world above. I have been destroying places the world over, and have already taken souls to increase my power!"_**

"What?" Rolf asked. "NO!"

**_"I've never felt more alive then now… for you see…" _**the queen said. **_"Every time you have hurt me, I have recovered by stealing a soul from the world above. Every time you attack, another becomes lost to my power. You cannot win!"_**

The group gasped.

"…what do we do?" Ed asked.

"There's nothing…" Eduardo jr continued.

"Double D is still down…" Vivian gasped.

"The world is ending." Rolf said.

"There is now way we can win…" the mysterious shadow added in.

The demon gave a laugh.

"No. We can-a not give up!" Mario shouted.

"He's… right." Jimmy said.

"Yeah… we have to stop this madness now." Koops said. "For everyone on the world!"

**_"You are all foolhardy. What can you do now?" _**the demon asked. **_"I have you trapped. Nothing or nobody can save you now…"

* * *

_**

**Author's Notes: **_Yep… and you haven't even seen half the action I have in store for this battle yet. I'm going to try and update soon for this! In the meantime, please Review!_


	75. Chapter 75: Cheers From Around the World

**Author's Notes: **_I'm sorry for being so late! I had a lot of things to do! Forgive me… I managed to get the next one ready at last. I hope you enjoy!_

Chapter 75: Cheers From Around the World

A twisted smirk appeared on the demon's face. **_"…I shall give you but one more chance. If you agree to all become my servants, I shall forgive you for this and spare your lives."_**

"No means no!" Sarah said. "Take a hint!"

"I'd rather die before servin' a witch like you!" Eddy shouted.

"That's right. You will pay for this." Vivian said.

**_"Persistent. If only I could have persuaded you otherwise, fools!" _**the shadow queen shouted. **_"This is the end, fools. My patience has been worn out!"_**

The evil demon raised a mighty claw into the air, ready to strike once more.

"STOOOOOOPPP!" a voice shouted suddenly.

Everyone turn their heads to face the doors. Frankly, Doopliss and Marilynn all stood there, panting heavily from their run.

"Professor?" Goombella asked.

**_"What is this?" _**the shadow demon asked.

Suddenly Eduardo jr gasped. "Frankly! Look out behind you, it's the shadow sirens!"

Frankly gave a smile. "They won't hurt anyone."

"Mean it?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, we're sorry." Doopliss said. Marilynn nodded in agreement,

**_"Shadow sirens, hm?" _**the shadow queen asked. **_"I see Vivian and Marilyn. Where is Beldam?"_**

"That witch is gone, dead, resting at the bottom of a pool of volcanic emission!" Rolf shouted. "Shadow Demon will soon fall to the same fate!"

**_"Is this true?" _**the shadow demon asked.

"Yes. I defeated her." Vivian said boldly.

**_"I would never of thought, one sister betraying another. And now the remaining Shadow sirens betray me, ME!"_**

"I never worked for you." Vivian said.

**_"Of course you have." _**the shadow queen said. **_"You have been for over 1,000 years!"_**

"What?" Vivian asked.

**_"How can you not know. You destroyed worlds, eradicated homes… all at my side."_**

"I… would never…" Vivian trailed off. She was quaking now, scarred, not understanding.

The others all watched her with worry. Both for her sake and for theirs.

"But… Vivian-girl has." Rolf said, though with a bit of compassion.

Vivian gasped, think back to the day when Rolf told them his story. "…why?"

**_"You don't remember? The thrill of the kill… you used to love that." _**the shadow queen said. **_"I remember those days 1,000 years ago."_**

"Okay, hold the phone." Eddy said. "How old are you?"

"I… don't know. I lost my memories about the past." Vivian sighed.

Sarah looked down, sympathizing for her.

**_"Beldam nor Marilynn never told you either? Pathetic. Beldam did deserve to die and rot in the next life."_** The demon laughed evilly. **_"The shadow sirens are the last of their kind… there where once millions of them. They all served me back in the day when I was queen of the world."_**

Rolf sighed. He knew all about it.

**_"Then, when I was defied and sealed away, those wicked assassins killed all but three sirens… those sirens where you three. The Royal Shadow Sirens."_**

Vivian gasped. She looked down on the floor, letting a teardrop escape her eyes. _"I am over one thousand years old…"_

"Wait… Royal?" Nazz asked.

"Then that means…" Jimmy started, but cut himself off.

Bobbery finished his statement. "Vivian, Marilyn and Beldam where-"

**_"My daughters… the heir to my throne, should I ever be destroyed."_**

Vivian shouted and fell to the floor.

_"No…" _she thought. _"I never knew my origin… though I know I'm the daughter of a demon… then I am a demon… no…"_

"Vivian…" Rolf gasped.

"All along…" Vivian cried. "I was just a demon… I'm a monster… a horrible beast."

The group didn't say anything.

Marilynn seemed to be sad too, rubbing her face. Doopliss tried to comfort her, but to no avail.

_"I… wish Double D was here with me…" _Vivian thought.

**_"But I never would have expected my own daughters to turn on me. You are all rotten defiant SCUM!"_**

Vivian cried out again.

**_"And pathetic. Nothing will satisfy me more then to rid the world of you all."_**

The demon resumed to raise her hand.

"NO!" Eddy shouted.

Vivian, who was the closest didn't try to run at all. The demon seemed to be targeting her. There was a moment of silence, everyone in the room with their hearts beating rapidly, fearing doom was upon them.

Suddenly, there was the sound of something whooshing through the air. The claw was coming down on Vivian, ready to strike her, ready to kill.

"NO!" a voice shouted behind her.

**"VOLT SHIELD!"**

Suddenly, an electrical shield appeared before Vivian. She looked up and saw the shield simply vanish as the demon made contact. But the shield was just to add protection. The real shield was Marilynn, who had intercepted the attack.

Her large body was instantly crushed by the shadow queen.

Vivian looked up and screamed. _"Marilynn… she saved me."_

Vivian sighed upon seeing her trampled sister. Marilynn was completely motionless. No breathing or anything.

"…Marilynn."

Jimmy cried and turned away.

"No…" Doopliss said, crying.

"She was a true sister." Ed said, looking ready to cry. "She protected her younger sibling to the very end…"

Vivian cried out. "MARILYNN!"

Rolf even began to cry. _"How terrible… now she has no sisters… Vivian is alone…she doesn't deserve this kind of burden…"_

Eddy closed his eyes, clutched his fists, and growled. "You are an evil, _ROTTEN TO-A THE CORE **WITCH!"**_

_**"Why do you even care for this traitor? She has betrayed everyone in this room. Vivian deserves to be punished."**_ the demon dragged her claw with Marilyn away into her dark form until she was gone. Then, she raised a claw again.

"That does it…" Rolf said. "You have exhausted your welcome into this world. Rolf swears not to banish you, but to destroy you."

Suddenly, there was a glowing. A light coming from the group.

**_"What is this!" _**The demon shouted suddenly.

There where seven glowing orbs rising from the group. They all gasped as the lights began to spin around them.

"What's going on?" Eduardo jr asked.

"I think those are the crystal stars." Nazz said.

They began to rise.

"…I forgot about them." Kevin said.

"We all did." Ms. Mowz added in.

Suddenly, they all shot up towards the ceiling.

"What is this?" Frankly asked.

"Dunno." Doopliss said. "They never did this when I had one."

* * *

There was suddenly silence. The earthquakes had stopped in the city of Rogueport. 

The survivors all looked around from the rooftops.

"Frankie. What's that?" the wife of the Pinta Syndicate asked.

She was directing her husband to a beam of light shooting from the center of town.

"Dunno, Francesca." he responded.

From the beam of light that shot into the dark sky, seven stars arose from the surface. Each of them flying, taking their own paths. Streaking through the skies like shooting stars, beacons of hope…

* * *

"Hey.. Look at that!" Koopie Koo shouted, pointing into the sky. 

A big diamond crystal star was descending upon Petalburg. It's radiance was quite a sight against the darkness that was consuming their lands.

Koopley looked distressed. "This is the same star I gave to my son."

Koopie Koo covered her mouth in an equal amount of distress. "Do you think… he's okay?"

"I have a feeling something's happening. That's why the star has come here." the town elder spoke. "A bit of a dangerous predicament, otherwise this little star wouldn't have come to tell us."

"You really think so?" Koopie asked.

"Of course. What, with this darkness and all around us, I'm assuming we're all in danger. He must be in quite a tough spot. Him and the other adventurers who he went with.

"I hope they're alright." Koopley said.

"C'mon, Koops!" Koopie shouted into the star. "I believe in ya, you can do it!"

"I'm here for you, son. Be strong." Koopley said.

* * *

The punnies found themselves gather at the entrance to their tree. Though it was being swallowed by the shadows, their attention was diverted to a glowing star that had just descended upon them. 

"Look, that's so pretty. It's the emerald star, isn't it?" Petuni asked, trying to make things seems better.

"It is." the elder said. "It's strange. In fact, such this occurrence is quite mystifying-"

"We don't have time for a lecture!" Puniper shouted. "Something's going on. Those guys who saved the tree had this before, remember?"

"Oh… you're right!" Punio said. "Mario, and Flurrie…"

"Not to mention our hero." Petuni said.

"Yes… the hero of the punies." the elder said. "Something must be occurring to them."

"Oh no!" Do you think they will be alright?" Petunia asked. "I'm worried about them. Especially the small boy named Jimmy. I remember him, being so scared. He must be terrified right now."

"They also have our hero!" Punio said. "They will be fine. I'll bet their also trying to save the world now, like they saved ours! The star's come to tell us." his antenna wove in the air. "So maybe that means we can tell them back through the star!"

"That's a good idea. I think you're right!" Petuni said. "C'mon, Flurrie, c'mon Jimmy!"

The punies gathered around the star in a circle. "Come on, hero of the punies!" they chanted.

* * *

By now the back-up engines of Glitzville where failing. Slowly but surely, the battle area was falling back to the ground. 

The fighters and the staff of the place had all gathered around at the center of the city. A strange star had landed there, which they had all come to see.

"It's the Gold Star. The champ's award, remember?" Jolene asked. "It's come to us to tell us that the champ's in grave danger."

"They can do it." Rawk commented, starring at the star. "I know you can! They're Eduardo and Gonzales, after all! They rose higher then anyone else! And nobody who beat me can loose at anything."

Rawk turned to face the star. "Don't you dare loose that battle!"

"We know you can do it. Gonzales and Eduardo… no, it's Mario and Double D, isn't it?"

"C'mon, don't give up, dudes!" King K exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Master Crash and Bandy Andy added in.

"Eddy, are you still with them?" One of the Armored Harriers asked. "Because you owe me a 10 coins, you jerk!"

Jolene elbowed the massive one. She then looked back at the star. "We believe that you can save us, like you did before. Just like you freed my dear brother, I know you can free the world."

* * *

In all of twilight town, there was only one light. A great and glowing light. Seeing the crystal star in this dead environment was like a ray of hope. 

"Oh dear… they crystal star." the mayor sighed.

"This was with the heroes who saved our land, correct?" Dim asked.

"Yes, it was. I am worried about them." Eve said, grasping her three children. "I'm worried."

"I recall that girl named Vivian. She was so innocent. Now, she's in extreme danger." the mayor said.

"Don't worry." Dim said. "Fear is the sign of a weak person. Be brave, all of you."

"Yes, we must hope they succeed, lest we all be cast in eternal darkness." the mayor sighed.

"…yes. I think we may be able to talk to them through the stone." Dim stated.

He turned to the crystal star. "Heroes, do not give in. Even when it seems all hope is lost, fight until the end. Look into the face of evil with bravery."

* * *

The sailors had found themselves surrounding a glowing star while running for high shelter to avoid the rapid flooding. 

"What's this thingy again?" Pa-Patch asked.

"Why, isn't this Cortez's treasure? Y'know, that star?" a sailor asked.

"Yeah, that's it!" Ralph T said, observing the star carefully. The caption took it before leaving!"

"…so how'd it get back here?" a Bomb-omb sailor asked.

"Know what I think?" Pa-patch asked. "I think it's come to warn us they are in danger. I mean, the world's endin' and all."

"But what can we do?" Ralph T asked.

"We can cheer, and hope they make it through. I know they can save the island again." Pa-Patch said.

The group began to arouse in cheers.

"How's about a sea shanty to lighten their spirits?" A sailor asked.

"Yeah!" they all said. The ground huddled around the star, all the while the raging waters rising ever closer. Dark flashes of lighting and evil gales of wind brushing against them, they began a pirate's song.

During their song, Ralph blurted out: "You saved my brother, I know you can save us! Go Bobbery, Go Kevin, Go Ed!"

They all looked down and gasped. The cold sea water was already at their feet, and still rising. Holding onto a tree to keep themselves from getting swept away, the remained faithful with the star. As the water continued to rise around them, slowly reaching their knees, they continued to sing…

* * *

The Excess Express was also in a dire spot. Along the path to Rogueport, they had encountered an earthquake that had forced the train to jump the rail. Now at a halt, though still upright, the staff and passengers found themselves outside the train to meet a floating garnet star. 

"…this is an odd situation." Pennington said. "I deduce that this star has come to warn us of danger."

"It's a little late for that, isn't it?" Chef Shimi asked.

"No… I think this belonged to those heroes who where in cabin 5, right?" The conductor asked.

"Yes. I do believe I gave it to them." Pennington said, eying the star with his magnifying glass, as if it where a clue to a crime of some sort.

"It must have come to tell us they are in danger." Shimi suggested.

"I can relate." the waitress added in.

"They are trying so hard… bless them, they are trying to save the world from this peril." The conductor said.

Unknown to them another presence was with them.

Ghost T, though invisible was also observing the stone. _"…I recall a little nervous boy… and his little friend, the red head…" _he thought.

His form hovered over the others, though none had seen it. _"Yes… Sarah, the one I saved, and Jimmy, the one who rescued her from those witches… what an unbreakable pair… I hope they succeed."_

"I suggest we route them on. I mean, a fellow staff member is with them!" Shimi said.

"Capital idea!" Pennington said.

* * *

The Bomb-omb troops of Fhar Outpost where all gathered near the star, the darkness and snow no problem for these hardy soldiers. 

"Troops, ready?" General White asked.

"Yes, sir!" they all shouted.

White looked ready. He stood in the stance to begin a cadence."…I don't know what I've been told!"

"I don't know what I've been told!" the troops repeated, continuing the cadence.

"Private Jonny's freeing the world!"

"Private Jonny's freeing the world!"

"Sound off!"

"PRIVATE!"

"Sound off!"

"JONNY!"

Their cadence continued, in spite of the increasing blizzards ahead…

* * *

The heroes in the chamber below the world where suddenly greeted by the sound of cheering that filled the chamber. 

"…whoa! Where's that coming from?" Kevin asked.

Random cheers could be heard circulating around the room.

"Go Mario, Go!"

"You go, Goombella!"

"Come on, Gonzales, go Eduardo!"

"Eddy, you owe me 10 coins, you jerk!"

Eddy gave a awkward face and shrugged.

"C'mon, Kevin! GO!"

Kevin looked up when he heard his name. He recognized it belonging to Ralph T. he gave a smile and nodded.

**_"What's this?" _**The shadow queen asked. **_"These infernal voices!"_**

"Nazz, you're the bomb! You go, girl!"

Nazz gave a blush.

Somewhere in the group came the sound of a happy pirate song.

"Koops! My love, you can do it!"

Koops blushed when he realized it was Koopie. This was all he needed to regain his will.

"Ahoy Admiral! Show them what a Navy Bomb can do!"

Bobbery gave a chuckle. "Aye Aye." he said, as if the other one could hear him back.

"Jimmy, you can make it! You're a brave kid!"

Jimmy realized Pentuni's voice anywhere and smiled.

"Go, great hero of the Punies, vanquish this mighty evil!"

Rolf heard the chanting of a bunch of punies. He laughed and held his pennant. "Rolf shall not fail!

"Sarah, give 'em a beaten'!"

Sarah laughed when he realized it was the conductor.

More and more cheers filled the room.

**_"I… can' take…" _**the shadow queen began to sigh.

"Look, she's loosing power!" Lee shouted.

Suddenly, the shadow queen began to glow. It was an odd radiance, coming from the floating body of Peach imprisoned with the queen.

"Look!" Goombella shouted.

Suddenly, it looked like a smile, a warm smile had formed on Peach's face. The real Peach.

"Peach! Are you with us?" Mario asked.

Peach's voice was quiet and weak, but clear. "…all of you… here. Take the last of my power…"

Suddenly, the entire group gasped. They felt like they where coming back to life. Wounds and bruises suddenly healing, scratches fading away slowly.

Marie gasped as well. The others looked towards her.

She still help Double D's unconscious form in her arms. They could all see his body was now glowing a bright red, with a beam of red light from his forehead.

"…what's happening?" May asked.

"…he's healing too.." Vivian said. A warm smile appeared on her face.

His form slowly began to rise from Marie's hands and float above the group.

The red glow was suddenly turning into magic flames.

"He's on fire!" Jimmy shouted.

"Someone do something!" Kevin shouted.

"No, wait." Vivian said. "Look."

He seemed to be undergoing a strange transformation. His entire body was rapidly becoming ablaze. Huge wings of fire appeared behind him.

The others watched him continue to transform, amazed.

As Double D's eyes slowly opened up, revealing a white glow. In one didn't know better, he would look just like an angel of fire. The radiance and glow from his awoken form was a sight to behold.

"…I believe in you all." Peach said.

With that, her eyes closed and her expression vanished.

"Peach!" Mario shouted.

When her eyes opened up again, the where glowing red again. She had become a puppet for the queen again.

**_"I have had enough of her meddling!" _**the shadow queen shouted. Her evil purple head turned to face Double D's angelic form.

**_"what is this? That fire… that form… how?"_**

The group was surprised the see the queen fearful.

"…I am Eddward, Double D to my friends. You shall know me as your slayer!" he said.

**_"How… where do you get this power?"_**

"Though the Eye of Wisdom gives me fire, I am getting this extra power from my friend's encouragement. Our collective will to protect has revived me… and that will in stronger then you."

**_"You jest!" _**the queen shouted. **_"I will destroy you all, now!" _**

Double D's flying form landed in the group of heroes. "I think we all agree it's time to end this madness, once and for all!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_That's right. The finale approaches! I shall try to get it done as soon as I can. Please Review in the meantime!_


	76. Chapter 76: The Queen’s Final Attack!

**Author's Notes: **_Alright, this is the moment you have been waiting for at last! I hope you like this one, and I'm sorry I'm late, but I wanted to make sure it would come out good. I hope this is enough to please my readers, but I'll let you be the judge of that._

Chapter 76: The Queen's Final Attack!

"This is it." Jimmy sighed.

"Yes, it is." Rolf stated.

"So, let's take this witch down already!" Eduardo jr shouted.

**_"I have misjudged you. I shouldn't have let you live this long! I'm sick of you all!" _**She held up her hand, ready to cast a dark spell.

Everyone got themselves in a position to defend. Suddenly, dark lightning burst and crackled.

**"Flare/Volt Shield!" **

Thus did Eddy's, Vivian's, and Double D's three shields all appear before the group. Sparks from the lighting shot everywhere, sending electric pulsations and small flames about. …but their shields never broke. Damaged but strong, the shields had won. Victoriously, the three spell-casters canceled their spells.

**_"…what is this? How can this be?" _**the shadow queen looked mortified.

"You can beat us anymore!" Eddy said. "Cause we're back with a vengeance, baby!"

"To put it mildly." Double D added.

The queen shouted in disgust and swiped at the group with her large arms.

Double D quickly reached for Eduardo jr, the little yoshi unharmed by his flaming body. He then levitated into the air to save him.

As a counter attack, he gave battle cry and shot Eduardo jr right at the shadow queen's face. With the added propulsion of a rocket, Eduardo streamed quickly across the room, looking like nothing more then a red streak. The shadow queen gave a grunt as her face snapped to a side as Eduardo gave a speedy attack.

"Not a bad idea." Eddy said. He swung his arm and quickly grabbed the medallion, grasping it tightly in his right palm. He looked back up at the demon.

**"Lightning-Sprint!" **

Suddenly, Eddy vanished. Just like that, he was gone.

"Where did he go?" Goombella asked. "Eddy?"

"He's fine…" Double D said. "…I think he's moving at light speed!"

Double D's suggestion became clarified as a yellow streak zoomed back and forth around the room. As it flew, it struck the queen a few times.

"…all of a sudden, this is becoming too easy." Kevin said.

_**"You pests!"** _The queen shouted. She reached down on the ground with her claw. In the next second, Eddy gave out a cry. A spiraling yellow streak flew overhead and smacked into the wall.

"Eddy, you okay?" Goombella asked.

Eddy weakly gave a thumbs up.

"Look out!" Koops shouted.

Goombella looked up and saw a bolt of dark lighting flying towards her. She gave a yelp.

**"Volt-Shield!" **

Sparks shot in front of Goombella. She watched as a shield appeared before her, protecting her from the attack.

She looked to her left and saw Eddy standing in a fighting position. The bruises and cuts on his face and the semi-tattered cloths made him look like some sort of hero.

"Thanks." She said.

"…hey, I think I have an idea. I'll need your help." Eddy said.

"Ready, Kev?" Nazz asked.

"Yeah, do it!" he responded. Both of them held hands.

Kevin gave his normal laugh, then suddenly jerked to his right. Nazz lifted off the ground and began to spin in the air. He gave strong swerve and released. Nazz flew in the air, with her foot ready to strike. She hit the demon's side, kicking off and landing on the ground.

**_"Enough." _**the demon said. It rose a strong claw and slammed in on the ground. Nazz, whom had just struck the shadow queen was closest, and fell backwards, slamming her head on the floor.

Kevin began to run. "Nazz-"

"I'm fine…" She said. "…ow. This battle will be easier if we handle ourselves."

"Right, sure." Kevin said.

The shadow queen growled in frustration. She was taking so many hits all of a sudden. She looked behind her and spotted a green Koopa shell flying directly at her.

The demon reached down on the ground and merely picked up the shell. She gave a swing and threw the shell back into the group. As he flew, Koops emerged from his shell and gave a scream.

Ms. Mowz turned her head and looked up, spotting Koops flying right at her. "What the-"

Koops collided into her, and they both collided into the wall behind them.

"Double D-Edd boy!" Rolf shouted. "Assistance!"

Double D, who remained hovering in the air, threw his flaming rod back down to the ground. Rolf caught it, immune to flames that surrounded it. He took of running and ran strait for the queen.

The queen had no time to react. A mighty blow was struck to her side. She shouted in pain and held out a claw as if to cast a spell.

Rolf held the rod in front of him, ready to defend himself against whatever attack she had in store. He was right to be worried, because dark lighting filled the air again. She spun the rod rapidly in front of him. The sparks merely flew off, keeping Rolf unharmed.

Though in his defense move, he failed to notice a second attack flying at him. He was suddenly lifted off the ground, screaming in pain. The rod flew from his hand and pierced into a wall. Rolf came to a skidding halt on the floor.

Not it seemed that the shadow that had taken Johnny's place was up for a turn. He ran ahead with amazing agility, ready to strike with everything he had.

**"Deciderate!"**

**_"What?" _**the queen looked worried. **_"They have a fourth spell-caster?"_**

The shadow demon was quickly struck with a twister of leaves. Instead of phasing her, it looked like it had just made her snap.

**_"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!"_**

The shadow queen gave a roar that caused them all to look up and scream. Her body was now beginning to glow a bright purple. She looked to be beaming with rage.

"What's going on?" May asked.

"She's charging up." Ed stated.

"…so is she going to blow or something?" Eddy asked.

Double D could sense power, rage, bloodlust… this horrid demonic wrath was even scarring Rolf, who gave a gasp, eyes widening.

"What do we do?" Jimmy asked. "…Sarah?"

**_"I swear I will destroy you all here!" _**she shouted in rage.

They each took a few steps backwards.

Double D however, didn't let fear interrupt his plans. His intelligence was at an all high with the glowing power within him.

"Vivian, Eddy, …uh… Shadow-Johnny, Doopliss! If you value our lives, join me in creating a shield! Everyone else, duck for cover!" Doopliss shouted.

Double D lifted off the ground and into the air. The others ran to the corner of the room screaming, while Vivian, Eddy, Doopliss and the shadow appeared. Each of them stood in a line, hold out all ten of their hands ready to attack.

Suddenly, the shadow queen gave a shout, with her crown of strength glowing like a star. Dark clouds rapidly shot at them, like explosions.

Doopliss quickly enveloped in pink smoke and transformed into an enormous shield. Two more shields of fire burst into materialization. A fourth, electric shield joined in the mix.

The explosions met the shields. They where all instantly overcome by the amazing power. All four of the magic shields shattered, causing all four spell-casters to fall backwards, screaming.

Doopliss had resumed his normal form as was sailing above their heads to smack into the wall. He crashed and fell at the opposing end of the room, taking out a series of dark candles, and yet they still gave the dark burn after being knocked on the floor. Doopliss looked hurt, to say the least.

The dark attack struck everyone who was hiding. The group gave a collective shriek as they where all hit.

The attack finally stopped, as the satisfied demon queen looked upon the damage she had dished out.

All of her victims lay scattered on the floor, including Frankly who was just a by-stander.

**_"At long last…" _**the queen said, eyeing at the heroes. **_"Victory is mine. It is time to take over this world, once and for all… and to gain that power, I shall take the souls of these fools…"_**

The queen lifted both hands and then lowered her palms to cover Kevin, Nazz and Koops underneath one hand and Mario, May, and Eduardo jr beneath the other.

Double D, still being power up with the extra fire boost awoke. He gave a horrified glace at what he saw. Small wisps of smoke where rising from the fallen bodies of six of his friends and into the demon's hands. Their souls where literally being stolen.

He gave an angry glace and shot fireballs from his hands. The demon had to retreat to avoid the on-coming fire attack.

Double D flew over to the six fallen ones.

"…oh lord, no! My friends, please tell me you are alive!" he shouted. He dropped on the floor and began to check them. No pulse… their lives had all been taken away.

"Kevin…" he said. "My rival, and friend…" he said, looking at Kevin.

His tearing eyes switched to Nazz. She looked so terribly beaten up. He lowered a hand and brushed her forehead. "…how in the world could anyone kill someone as kind as you…"

**_"…you annoying little monster!" _**the shadow queen shouted. **_"Why won't you die like the others?"_**

He sighed. "Mario… Koops… May…" So many dreams crushed.

Though his heart truly broke when he saw Eduardo jr, lifeless on the ground.

"No… he was so young…" Double D said. His hand reached down on the little forehead of the yoshi. "…how can anything kills anything as young and pure… he thought of me like a father… .I suppose I was, in a way…"

A teardrop fell. He collapsed on the ground and began to sob. "I… even thought of him as a son. I… can't believe it…"

He gave a loud sob, surprised the others hadn't noticed him. "…I'm sorry, Eduardo jr. I'm sorry that I never told you, but I did think of you like a son. …I'm sorry."

He looked around the room, but saw all of his friends scattered. Each and everyone one of them appeared lifeless. He realized it wasn't just these six who's souls where stolen… it was _all _of them.

"No…" he fell down on the ground, the flames around him growing weaker and weaker. It was horrible… everyone he ever cared was-

_**"That's enough! For the last time, I command you, expire!"**_

Without even looking up, he raised his right arm into the air and shielded himself from a dark magic attack.

The demonic queen looked enraged again. **_"What is this? Why?"_**

Double D slowly got to his feet, facing in the opposing direction of the demon.

**_"…I don't understand it. How can you bother to rise-"_**

"Be quiet." Double D said with a quiet, though dead serious voice. His body suddenly surrounded in larger flames, ones that illuminated the entire room. He gave a loud growl and turned his body around, revealing glowing white eyes.

Even the evil demon herself seemed stunned to see this fire-boy filled with such power.

"…you. I have never met someone as evil as you…" Double D growled. "I swear upon my life that I shall exterminate yours!"

**_"Then what are you waiting for? Come and get me!" _**The shadow queen shouted.

Double D gave a loud growl and ran right at the demonic creature with a jet of fire streaming behind him.

The queen had no time to react. She was given a blow right in the face as he crashed into her with an angry rage. Before she even recovered or saw it, Double D struck her again, and again… each attack stronger and more infuriated then the last.

Vivian sighed and shook her head, letting her pink-messed up hair flow. She spotted a strange red glow that illuminated the entire room. She looked up and saw Double D mercilessly beating the shadow demon.

"…he had become quite strong." Vivian heard a voice say beside her.

She tilted her head and saw Rolf slowing getting up.

"Rolf… are we still alive?" She asked.

"It would appear so." Rolf replied. "Before we came here, Double D-Edd boy was but a smart coward. Now he has become this…"

"…how are we alive?" Vivian asked.

"Rolf thinks your connection to the shadow queen kept her from killing you. …as for Rolf… he swore upon his life never to let his sister's death be in vain. He promised to forever rid any world of this evil's existence, and that is a promise Rolf will keep!"

"I see." Vivian said. She looked and saw the shadow that had replaced Johnny was now gone, Johnny was left unconscious on the ground beside his wooden Plank. Though there was some stirring somewhere within the crowd of fallen heroes.

"Uh… I fell like I just got attacked by the Kankers."

"Eddy, is that you?" Vivian asked.

"…granny, are the waffles done yet?" Eddy's dizzy voice asked.

"Greedy-Ed-boy, awaken!" Rolf shouted.

Eddy shook his head, with the medallion flying to and fro as he did. "Uh… what happened?"

"Eddy… the queen attacked us… and defeated most of us." Vivian said.

Eddy looked down and gave a shout, spotting all of his fallen allies. He crouched and glanced and gave sad stares at everyone around. These where his friends… and to see them scattered like so…

"What the heck happened?" Eddy asked. His eyes suddenly spotted Goombella, laying motionless on the ground.

"Oh man, no!" he shouted. "C'mon, this can't be real! I've got to be havin' a bad nightmare!"

Vivian rubber her eyes as Rolf looked down and shook his head.

"I will kill whoever did this." Eddy growled, shaking his hands in rage.

"Then kill her!" Rolf shouted, pointing at the shadow queen that Double D was rapidly striking.

"I have been waiting for this!" Eddy said, cracking his knuckles. The three of them stood side by side now, ready to attack or help Double D. For now though, it was up to the legendary hero.

Double D wouldn't cease in his increasing anger, striking again and again at the demon.

Suddenly it looked as if the shadow queen rage exceeded that of the fire-boy's. She gave a yell and thrust him off with her giant claws. He spiraled in the air like a fireball and collided into a wall, sending debris flying everywhere.

"Double D!" Eddy, Vivian, and Rolf all shouted.

As soon as they had, they saw Double D's still flaming body walking out of a cloud of dust. "Rolf? Vivian? Eddy?"

The four of them ran to each other, gathering in the center of the room.

"…I can't believe you are alive." Double D said.

"There's no time." Rolf said. "We must avenge the loss of our allies… now."

"Yeah… for the others." Eddy said, looking down.

"And for everyone else too. This has to end right now." Vivian said.

They each nodded.

**_"THIS IS ENOUGH! I WILL DESTROY YOU FOOLS!"_**

All four of them glanced back at the shadow queen, the most evil being in this dimension.

"I think I speak for us all when I say just how much we hate you. Never in all my years have I seen such a horrid demon! You are worse then anything!" Double D shouted. "TAKING INNOCENT LIVES!"

The demon backed off. She could tell that the combine energy from these four was very strong.

The Eye of Wisdom and Medallion where now both glowing brightly, as well as both of the Eds and Vivian's hands. Rolf stood back to watch.

**_"Where does this power come from!" _**the shadow queen asked.

"It comes from the will to protect!" Double D shouted. "It comes from one's heart, and you, demon, have none. That is why you will never be as powerful as we are!"

**_"Is this a trick?" _**the demon asked.

All three of the spell-casters began to glow. Energy was radiating from them all, forcing Rolf to take another step back.

**"Take this!" **the three of them shouted in unison.

Suddenly, all four of them where enveloped in a tower of light, that blinded the shadow queen.

When her demonic eyes opened after the light faded, she was greeted to the sight of four glowing dragons, one made of fire, another made of shadow, another made of lighting, and a fourth, radiating blue dragon.

**_"WHAT? NO!" _**the demon cried out.

All four dragons flew at her at a great speed.

**_"This is like before, when was defeated 1,000 years ago by four heroes! Can this be a reliving? No… it… mustn't be…"_**

Nonetheless, all four dragons where flying right at her. Each one collided into her.

**_"AIIIYYYEEE!" _**the demon called out. As she fell, the crown flew from her head and landed on the ground with a loud clang.

The demon began to vanish into a cloud of dark smoke. It was like she was disintegrating. She gave a final shriek as her body slowly vanished, leaving only the crown behind, which had shrunk in size.

The dragons also vanished, to be replaced by the four standing heroes.

They all watched as the unprocessed Peach fell to the floor. Unconscious, but alive.

The four severely battle-scarred heroes looked at each other. Hurt, but alive, they sighed in relief. The demon was gone at last… but at what price?

"…what about the others?" Eddy asked.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_…so, was that good? Anyway, the story is obviously not over, it still has the wrapping up to be done. Please Review while I work on that._


	77. Chapter 77: The Resolution

-1**Author's Notes: **_Alright, this is almost done! This one is a little short, but I think it was fine. I hope you like it:_

Chapter 77: The Resolution

Double D sighed, allowing the flames around him to grow weaker and weaker until they where gone. It wasn't until he was normal again that you could see just how beaten-up he was. Scrapes and scars all over, his attire tattered and ruined… but was alive. His hat had tilted to a side, allowing a bit of messy black hair to stick from the front. He looked just like the others, hurt but alive.

"…what the heck happened?" a voice asked.

They all turned their heads and saw the small yoshi, slowly getting to his feet.

"Eduardo jr!" the called out.

The small one turned his head and looked at them. "Double D… did we win?"

"Yes." Double D said with a smile.

From around them, they could hear movement. One by one, the others where waking up.

"…uh… I feel like I got run over." Goombella said.

"Goombella!" Eddy shouted. He ran over towards her and practically jumped her. She gave a laugh, and smiled, with a huge blush appearing on her face.

"…ow." Koops said, slowly rubbing his head. "I'm going to feel this tomorrow morning."

"…yes, this was quite excruciating." Flurrie added in.

"…haven' felt this way since I was in the navy." Bobbery said, getting to hit feet spryly.

"Well…" Ms. Mowz said, already up. "…I guess that's another thing off my to-do list."

Rolf looked down on the floor, with a smile.

As he did, the dark candles around them faded, then lit again with a bright red, one by one. As they did, they reflected of the puni emblem that hung around his neck. "At long last…"

The next sound they heard was the sound of a goofy laughter.

"Ed." Double D and Eddy laughed.

"…Woo!" Ed's goofy voice replied, shooting up from where he was lying down. He pointed into the air victoriously. "I am Ed, slayer of evil!"

"Sarah?" a smaller voice asked.

The red head got up and responded to the small boy. "…yeah?"

"…we did it. Now we can finally be safe again." he said.

"Safe…" Sarah said. "At least until we get back to Peach creek and have to deal with the three Eds again…" she suddenly covered her mouth. "Wait! I remember now!"

"Oh, Sarah!" Jimmy reached over and hugged her. "It's good to finally have you back!"

"Yeah, it is." Sarah said. Looking over Jimmy shoulder, she looked at Ed. "When this is al over, I'm telling mom!"

"Oh geez, that reminds me." Nazz said. "How do you guys think our parents are taking all this? I mean, they have no idea where we are."

Kevin's eyes widened, then he slapped his face. "Oh man, my dad's gonna kill me when I get back! I just remembered I was supposed to be grounded on that day we got sent here."

"Oh man, that was awesome!" Lee shouted. "We're finally together again!"

"Awesome? We get kidnapped by a madman and stuff and it was awesome?" Marie asked.

The three of them looked at one-another.

"Yeah, I guess it was. We're going to be so popular when we get back." Marie said.

"I had powers and everything!" May shouted. "Just wait until the girls at school hear about this!"

Jonny hold the wooden board, which had resumed it's normal face. "Thanks Plank." he said.

"Hey, who was that guy anyway?" Eddy asked.

"Oh, that shadow guy?" Jonny asked. "Why silly, that was-"

"Peach!" Mario shouted, running towards the fallen princess. The group followed the overall-clad plumber to Peach's side. As they did, her head shook and she slowly opened her crystal blue eyes.

"…what happened?" She asked.

A big smile appeared on Mario's face. "It's-a finally over."

She gave a smile too. "It's over? …yes… I'm so glad."

"I bet I know who's gonna be on the front page of the newspaper tomorrow!" Eddy said. Before waiting for a response, he lifted his arm and pointed his thumb at his face.

"…yeah, they will put _you_ on the page…" Kevin said, laughing a little.

"Yep!" Eddy said, oblivious to the sarcastic note Kevin said. Lowering his hand, he stroked the medallion. He looked down, forgetting it was still even there. He frowned and slowly removed it.

"I think I'm done with magic for one lifetime." he said. He let it fall from his hand, and hit the floor.

Nazz watched as the medallion rolled on the floor and hit her feet, where it came to a complete stop. She gave it a strange look.

Waiting for the others to turn around, she silently picked up the medallion, then placed it in a pocket.

"Well… I think that's it. I'm done with this party." Doopliss said.

The group looked towards the entrance and saw Doopliss reach for the door.

"…you want to leave. Aren't you going to come with us?" Koops asked.

Doopliss gave a smile and shook his head. "After what I did to you, it wouldn't be right. Besides, now I'm free. Free of being evil, free of being controlled by evil. I have a life to begin. I will see you guys again one day when I'm a better person."

With that short speech, Doopliss closed the door behind himself.

Vivian sighed. "I… don't know how to react."

Double D looked at her, concerned.

"I mean, now both my sisters and my mother are gone forever." Vivian said. "My entire family is gone."

Double D placed his hand on her shoulder. "No, it isn't."

"Yeah, I mean seriously!" Eduardo jr added. "We've know you for what, maybe a month? I think we've all made a happy family."

"…Hm… I suppose all's well that ends well." Bobbery said. "We can all be safe from this quest business."

"If you ask me, a celebration is in order!" Frankly said, joyfully. "I think we should all go over to Podley's and celebrate!"

"WHOO!" Eddy shouted cheerily. "Party!"

* * *

The group had returned to the surface world with their tale, and had become heroes. They later heard about the events that had occurred up there. Though it had seemed that everything was fixed with the defeating of the demon. All of the citizens had come back from the ground, and not even a crack remained from the earthquake. Life had resumed it's regular pattern. That is, until night fell. As a form of celebration, the entire group celebrated at the inn.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" Eddy shouted, finishing his cup of soda. He tossed the glass at Podley, who caught it. "Another soda, on the rocks!"

"You got it." Podley said, filling the glass.

Double D, Vivian, and Eduardo jr each walked over to the counter, sitting down next to each other.

"Hey, you guys!" Podley said enthusiastically. "I know you what you three always order." He took a plate with a nutritional variety of foods and slid it across the counter, where it stopped at Double D. Another plate came to Vivian with the same, and about ten plates in a line all came for Eduardo jr.

"Thanks!" Double D said.

"Yeah!" Eduardo jr said, with his voice muffles underneath all the food he was already stuffing in his mouth.

"Consider this on the house." Podley said. "For helping us all out."

"Thank you." Vivian said.

"Anytime you want to eat here, it's on me." Podley said with a smile, before returning to the soda Eddy wanted.

"…so…" Double D said shyly. "…now that this is over…"

"…I don't know how to feel." Vivian said.

Double D gave a frown. "Really?"

"I mean… well, I have something to say to everyone." she said.

"Okay." Double D said. He reached for a glass and tapped on it with a spoon. The room silenced down.

"I just want to say…" Vivian said shyly. "…that I am very thankful for all that you have done. You all saved me from a horrible life. …but I have to also say…"

Double D raised an eyebrow.

"…what should I do now? Where can I go?" she asked.

"That's simple." Double D said. "You stay here. You have a brand new life now."

"We can get you an education." Goombella said. "I know you're not a Goomba, but maybe Frankly can pull some strings and get you into U-Goom."

"We can get you a job and everything. You can live like a normal person surrounded by people who care about you." Flurrie added in.

"Oh…" Vivian said, with a smile appearing on her face. "Thank you all!"

"…we are going to be so popular we get back!" Nazz said.

"Yeah, assuming anyone believes us." Double D said.

"That reminds me." Jimmy added in. "How are we going to get back?"

Double D stroked his chin. "I believe the power of a crystal star in a certain machine caused that portal that sent us here. I think that if I make a makeshift machine, I can make a portal. However… it would be a one way trip."

The group suddenly looked alarmed. "You mean…" Eddy asked. "We'll never be able to come back?"

"What?" Goombella asked, jumping from her chair.

"It would appear so." Double D said, looking down. "We can't take the machine with us, and after this, to prevent this from occurring again, the stars will have to be re-scattered."

"Then…" Eduardo jr said softly. "This is our last day?"

"Granted, we should spend the night." Double D said. "I'll need the night to make the machine. If it works out, then I should have it ready be dawn."

Vivian looked down. "Then… this is it?"

"Nonsense." Rolf said. "We still have this entire night! Perhaps we best make the most of it, yes?"

"I will." Sarah said. "I just wish I didn't hear that…"

"Look. Rolf is right." Double D said. "We don't need to worry. Just have fun."

* * *

The party continued until midnight. At that point, Double D separated from the rest of the group. As he did, he began to walk around Rogueport. Despite it being night, so many festivities where going on that there was nobody who was in the mood to hurt anyone else.

His stroll first came to a stop at Frankly's. He peered through an open window and he could see Frankly writing something. Probably paperwork for school stuff. It was hard to get used to, but Double D knew everyone's normal lives would resume. He heard Goombella talking about U-Goom's next term, that would start next week. It seemed all of the professors where racing to get themselves prepared. When Double D left to go for his walk, Goombella was frantically writing an essay she had to put off because of their quest.

He sighed and looked away from Frankly. His walk continued down the quiet streets of Rogueport. He sighed and looked up at the starry skies. As he did, he caught sight of the moon hiding behind some clouds.

_"…I'll never look at the moon the same way again." _he thought as he continued.

The next stop on his walk would be the infamous pipe that led beneath Rogueport. It was here that 4 of their 7 star-quests began. It was also the entrance to the Palace of Shadows in a way. After reporting that the palace was safe, many archeological teams began plans for excavations. It had become one of the greatest discoveries in this world.

Again. He just simply passed by and continued his stroll down the streets. Of course, he didn't go to far before he found another place worth recollection.

Bobbery's old house. Like many of the other group members who lived here, he had returned to his house to sleep in his own bed. It was there that he decided to join them, and there that he was saved of his self-proclaimed guilt over the loss of his wife.

Double D sighed and turned around, before continuing. He walk made he go back and pass the Inn. As he walked through, he thought of all the memories he had there. He looked up on the roof of the building. It was a place he recalled, where he and Vivian got to know each other. On the night after he found her, they had a talk right there. One that would have gone further, where it not for Eddy's intervention.

Double D couldn't help but chuckle. All of these events had only occurred within the last month or so, but now they felt like they had been from years past.

His stroll continued on past the stations. Though they where closed for the night, he could see the blimp stationed in the beautiful, star-lit horizon. Looking up, he saw a familiar sight. Though it appeared to be nothing more then a big star hanging in the sky, he recognized it as Glitzville. It was at that place where he and his friends fought to be champions, and even more the birthplace of Eduardo jr.

Looking to the left, he spotted the Excess Express stationed. He gave a smile. It was here that had become their home for 6 days to and from Poshley heights. Perhaps some of the memories there hadn't been so pleasant. Though Sarah was discovered, and it was on board the train that he had his first real dinner with Vivian by the passing canyon scenery adorning a magnificent sunset.

He proceeded away from the stations and continued his walk down memory lane.

* * *

…at long last, he reached his final destination: the docks. He sighed for a moment. It was here that he first arrived in this new world with Nazz in a beaten up sailboat. The sailboat though it had taken massive damage, never sunk. Even now, it remained bobbing up and down in the small waves.

As he stood their in thought, he felt the winds blowing down on his face, hearing nothing but the waves against the dockside and the contents of the sailboat making slight shifting noises as it bobbed in the water.

He jumped into the wrecked boat, looking at it's damages. Scrapes and scars lined it's hull, and the sail was gone from it's last adventure, but it still remained. In a way, it was like himself. He was hurt and underwent a lot during his adventure, but managed to make it. To think that soon this boat would just become nothing more then something that would gather dust and fade away in his garage, perhaps like the memories of all of this over time. He sighed and looked up at the stars. "Maybe it us for the best… if I just let this go."

"Double D?" a small voice asked.

He turned his head suddenly and spotted Vivian standing at the edge of the docks where the boat was.

"Oh… hello." Double D said. "Is something wrong?"

"…you really didn't think I would just let you be alone tonight, did you?" she asked.

Double D shook his head.

"…I just wanted to stay here with you for the night." Vivian said. "…if that's okay."

"Sure." he said, with a smile appearing. He jumped off the boat and back on the dockside. He took off his backpack and revealed it crystal star. Like the other stars in the sky, it was gleaming brightly, lighting up the area. He handed it to Vivian to hold, while he reached in his bag and began to take more things out, like some wires and a wrench.

"…what's all this?" Vivian asked.

"I need to make a machine to send myself and my friends back." Double D said.

Vivian looked down. "I wish you didn't have to leave."

Double D sighed, got up, and looked at her. "I have to go home. My friends do to. …we have to get back to our lives."

"I know." Vivian said. "It's just… that you where the only ones that cared for me, you know… what will I do…" she looked a little nervous. "…without you?"

"The others will help you get restarted." Double D said. "They do care for you, and they want to help. They want to give you a new life. A safe and free life."

She began to cry. "…I just don't think I can readjust." she said.

"Vivian." he said, placing a arm on her shoulder. They both looked at each other's eyes. "…You can. You need to believe and hope."

She still looked sad. "…but-"

"No." Double D said. "…I may not be here anymore physically, but I will always be with you in spirit. We have grown to close together not to be."

He looked down for a moment, then back again at her face. "…I want you to be happy, get a new life."

"…but why can't I do it in your world?" she asked. "Maybe I can start a life there?"

Double D sighed. "…I don't think it would work. You see, our two worlds are different. Too different. Those in our world know nothing of magic, let alone of shadow sirens… it wouldn't be safe. You can't come."

She cried again.

"Listen." he said once more, but quieter. "…we must both promise ourselves something. We have to live our lives. We need to be happy. …and as a part of this promise, we must keep one-another in our hearts. Then… maybe someday, we can meet again. I resolve to do this… do you?"

She looked his right in his eyes. "Yes… I promise."

"Then this can be our resolution." he said. "One that reaches through dimensions."

They both didn't realize it until now, but they had been holding one another in a hug. There was a bit of silence. Then, they closed both of their eyes. Their faces slowly come closer together… and closer… until… contact.

In that next instant, they where exchanging a small kiss under the graceful starry skies.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Thus was my attempt at a dramatic ending for this chapter. After this, I have just one more, and that will end this fic. While I'm getting the last one ready, I'd appreciate it if anyone could review._


	78. Chapter 78: Memories Never Forgotten

**Author's Notes: **_At long last, it is finally time, the moment I have long awaited for! My very final chapter for this fic! I hope you enjoy this finale!_

Chapter 78: Memories Never Forgotten

The day they had all expected had come at last. The sun was barley visible over the oceanic horizon, giving the sky a pinkish tint.

Double D and Vivian had never left the docks that night, because he had been there building that machine of his. The others all arrived with bags and suitcases filled with items.

"Is this going to work?" Kevin asked.

"Positive." Double D said. He walked over to his machine. It looked like any other regular machine he would build for one of Eddy's insane scams, only this one was powered by a crystal star. He walked over to it, looking back at the others.

"You should stand back."

The other members of the group all stood backwards.

He slowly flipped a switch on it's side. There was a bit of shaking from the machine. The star within it began to glow a bright white color.

Suddenly, in a instant, there was a flash, causing everyone to shield their eyes. At least, until they where able to adjust.

About ten feet away from the docks floating in the air was a shining vortex swirling as fast as a hurricane. Through it's reflection, a small roadway could be seen, one that came to a large circular end with suburban houses surrounding it.

"Peach creek." Double D said. "We're going home."

"…are you sure that's the cul-de-sac?" Eddy asked.

"Yes. The co-ordinates are set to end us right to the center of the cul-de-sac." Double D said. He turned back to the inhabitants of this world.

"After we all go back, you must destroy this machine and separate the crystal stars to prevent this again." Double D said.

"…so… is this really it? I can't believe it's time." Flurrie asked.

"Um… how are we supposed to reach the portal, it's ten teen feet in the air over the water!" Eddy shouted.

Double D sighed. He pointed at the space between the portal and the dock and muttered an incoherent spell. A glowing red bridge suddenly appeared, filling the gap.

Double D let out another sigh. "…if anyone has anything to say, say it now. This is the last chance."

"Very well." Mario said. "I'm-a going to miss you. You really saved me when I was going to find the princess. I thought I would have to search for her alone, but then you-a came… so all I have to say is thank you."

"Truly." Peach added. "It was with al of your great courage and strength that you managed to save us. All of you did such great work."

"Hey Peach!" Lee shouted. "I've got to say, you where pretty cool. Never thought I'd make friends with a princess, let alone from some random bizarre dimension."

"…yeah. It was fun, in a way." Marie said.

"…listen guys." May said. They all looked at her. "I'm truly sorry for what I did while I was with Beldam. I really mean it."

"It's in the past." Ms. Mowz said. "Do not let is bother you."

The three Kankers smiled, then looked at the Eds.

"Ed, Edd'n Eddy." They all said.

The three Eds looked up at them.

"Today is a special day, 'cause we aint going to do anything to you today." Lee said.

"Great…" Eddy said with his annoyed face.

"But when we get back t our world, it will be like old times." Marie said.

"So you guys can expect to see us again real soon." May said.

All three of the Ed's gulped.

"That's it then, I guess." Lee said.

The three sisters walked toward the portal.

The group shouted their quick goodbyes.

May went through first, the portal reacted by shaking a bit. Then she was gone.

Marie looked back and noticed Double D and Vivian standing beside each-other. She gave a scowl, but to her dismay, Lee grabbed her and pulled her through the portal.

"Now it's my turn." Koops said. He stepped towards the group. "I… want to say to you guys… that… you really helped me get back on track."

"Glad to hear it." Nazz said.

"I am going to miss you." he said. He turned to look at them sideways with a shy expression. "…I am going to be able to return home, not as the same person I was before, but a man."

"That's good. You have matured greatly during you time with us." Jimmy said.

"I have a quick announcement." Flurrie said. They all looked at her. "I will miss you. You helped me through a lot, and I must say I have a new idea. I think I will come out of retirement and resume my role as a actress on stage. This has given me quite a lot of inspiration."

"Sounds wonderful." Jimmy stated. "I wish I could stay to see it. I was always interested in the dramatic arts."

"That's to say the least." Sarah said, with a small smile.

"Oh…" Eduardo said. "…Dad, are you sure I can't come? Please, I don't want to loose me dad!"

"You won't loose me." Double D said, stroking his head gently. "I promise I will return someday."

"…you mean it?" Eduardo jr asked.

"Yes." he said simply.

"…okay. Then I guess I will go home too." Eduardo jr said. "The Glitz pit, my real home. We may have won this last battle, but I will not stop fighting. It's just who I am."

"Then do it." Double D said. "I bet when I come back, you will be the next champ."

"Okay, dad." Eduardo jr said with a smile.

"…I know you will make it… _son_." Double D said a smile.

"Old bean, I must say something too." Bobbery said. "I feel that I am prepared to do what I was born to do once more. I shall take off, for the seas. I always wanted to live a life free of the navy and other commitments. I do believe I will gather a few of my chums at Keelhaul and for a crew. Then we shall explore the seas forevermore."

"I hope your dream succeeds." Double D said.

"So, what are ya gonna be?" Eddy asked. "A adventurer, en explore, a PIRATE?"

Bobbery gave a chuckle. "Maybe. …and I know I am still making my wife happy, even if she is not here."

"I wish you the best of luck with that." Double D stated.

"Yeah, us too." Nazz said.

"…okay." Ms. Mowz said. Everyone looked towards her.

"It has been a good time. I enjoyed our time together, though I must now say I best be on my way." Ms. Mowz said.

"So soon?" Mario asked.

"Yes, my little cheese-hunk. I am, after all, a badge thief. There are many more badges in this world calling me name, and I am on a never-ending mission to collect them all. Adieu to you all." she said.

With that, the mouse fixed her mask, then suddenly jumped high in the air, landing on a rooftop. She then jumped again on another, and farther away until she was gone.

"… then if I can say something?" Jonny asked.

Everyone's attention focused on the bald kid holding the piece of wood.

"I got to say, I had a blast. Plank says he did too. We had a few close calls, but things all worked out." he said. "I was with this group for the least amount of time, but I got to say it's been fun while it lasted."

"Agreed." Mario said. "I don't think I've-a ever met someone like-a yourself before."

"Catch you guys on the rebound!" Jonny said. With that, he turned to face the portal.

"Ready, buddy?" Jonny asked. "C'mon!"

With that, he took off running and jumped through the portal.

"Well, I has been a big blast!" Ed said, goofily. "I did things I never thought Ed would do! It was so super!"

"…nicely put, Ed." Double D said with a blush.

"We'll miss the lug, that's for sure." Eduardo jr added.

"I got to go tell my pigeons! Surely they will want to hear about this!" Ed said.

"Your pigeons?" Koops asked.

"It's a long story…" Eddy said.

"See ya!" Ed shouted, before running through.

"…alright, I better follow my bro." Sarah said. "Knowing him, he'll probably crash into something when he gets back."

"I'll be going with Sarah." Jimmy said. "After this, I learned never to let go of what you love."

"Jimmy!" Sarah shouted with a blush.

"Oh, right." Jimmy said. "Uh, sorry."

"We will miss you both too." Flurrie said.

The group nodded.

"Alright, c'mon. If I'm lucky, I can get to mom before Ed does." Sarah said. She grabbed Jimmy's arm and they both began to run through. Jimmy shouted one last goodbye before they both vanished through the portal.

"Okay…" Kevin said. "Look, I know we had our troubles in the past, but they don't matter now."

"Agreed. You are a hero in our world." Bobbery said. "Recall how you helped Ralph T get his brother back?"

"Yeah… I'm glad." Kevin said. He suddenly shifted towards Eddy.

"Yeah, what is it?" Eddy asked.

"We may have patched things up for the sake of saving the world, but don't forget. We are rivals, an always will be. Don't expect me to cut you any slack when we get back."

"Good ol' Kev." Eddy said. "Yeah, well me neither! I'll keep up our fights!"

Kevin gave a mischievous laugh, then walked through the portal.

"…Goombella." Eddy said, turning toward her. "You've been quiet."

"I just can't believe it's over." She said.

"Aw, c'mon baby!" Eddy said. "It ain't over! I'll come back sometime!"

"Mean it?" she asked.

"Cross my heart." he replied.

"I'll… wait for you then." she said.

"I'll wait too." He said. "Alright, I don't want to leave you hanging." he reached into his pocket, pulling out a small strip of paper.

Goombella eyed the paper. "What is it?"

"I know it isn't much, but… I have been saving this. It'sthedeed for Eddy's Souvenir stand at Glitzville, don't you remember?."

She gasped. "You mean…"

"Yep." he said. "Your business is mine. You own it now."

"Cool!" She exclaimed, grabbing the ticket with her mouth. "I will make it the best store! Here, I have something for you too!"

She suddenly ran over to Eddy and dropped the ticket. She suddenly gave him a kiss, which caused him to blush and freeze.

Double D laughed as he waved his arm in front of Eddy's face to try and wake him. The little Ed began to stumble around, in a dazed expression. Double D turned Eddy around, causing him to stumble through the portal.

"…if you don't mind… Rolf has but one thing to say." Rolf said.

The attention was re-focused to Rolf.

"Rolf has gone through quite a lot since he arrived. Dealing with imprisonment of a dragon to discovering he is the hero of the punies, to facing his dreaded past."

It was true. Besides Double D, it seemed as if Rolf had gone through the most pain out of them all.

"Though now Rolf can leave in peace, knowing the rightful order has been restored. Rolf hopes that all of you have the best of luck until the end." Rolf said.

"Wait!" two small voices suddenly shouted.

The group looked up and saw two small creatures running towards the group.

"Punio?" Double D asked. "And Petuni?"

"I'm glad we aren't too late!" Punio said breathlessly. "Though we couldn't let the hero of the punnies leave without seeing him off."

"Rolf is very grateful. It was a great turn of luck to meet you both." Rolf said.

"Here." they both said, revealing a mushroom. "We haven't much to offer…"

"You two have given Rolf everything he ever wanted. He shall never forget you." he rubbed their small heads. "…I will…"

Tears started to drop. "I will miss you. You aren't just sacred. You are my friends."

He gave the punnies one last hug, then walked away. Without anything left for him to say, he walked through the portal and vanished.

"…I guess that leaves us." Double D said, realizing that it was only him and Nazz left.

"…I got to say… I will miss you guys." Nazz said. "I remember day one, when it was just to two of us."

Double D frowned. "…yes… it used to be just us in this new world."

"Look how that turned out." Nazz said. "I guess… it just goes to show you that you never can predict the future."

Nazz began to walk toward the portal. She gave a wave, and was greeted to the sound of her new friends saying goodbye. She slowly came to a stop right in front of the portal. She raised an arm and tried to reach for the portal.

"…then I suppose it's just me." Double D said.

Nazz stopped and lowered her hand. She looked back to face Double D while standing a mere inch from the portal.

"This is goodbye." Vivian said. He hand slowly reached for Double D. He did the same.

"Just for now." he said, sadly. "…we promised we would see one another again."

"…I know." She said. "I will keep it. I will never forget it."

Vivian and Double D hugged each other, to comfort one another.

Nazz sighed, and looked down sadly. _"Double D…" _no one noticed it but she whipped a tear from her eye. _"Why did I have to wait so long… if I had only not been so shy… I could have told you… and that could have been us…"_

With her head still hung low, she glumly walked through the portal and vanished.

They both sighed and released each other slowly. The group said their quick goodbyes. Double D's hand glowed and the bridge suddenly vanished. He sighed and jumped aboard his boat. He quickly tossed the line off the dock and pushed himself away from the city.

The group sadly watched as the boat got farther and farther away, until the boat met the portal. Slowly, it began to travel through, vanishing as it did. He gave one last look at the group. With his eyes filled with tears of sadness and joy, he gave one last wave. "Good luck to you all."

"You too!" Vivian and Eduardo jr shouted.

He gave one last visible smile. With that, his form vanished through the portal. Nothing was left but the waves that the boat left behind. Eventually, even those vanished…

Vivian sighed and buried her sad face in her hands. The others looked down sadly.

"…C'mon guys…" Eduardo jr said. "Let's break the machine."

The group silently walked over to the machine. Vivian slowly reached for the lever. Koops, Mario, Peach, Flurrie, and Eduardo jr all did so as well.

"We'll see you guys again… someday. Farewell." they all said. With that, they pulled the lever. With that, the portal flashed and shrunk until it was no more.

Mario sighed, trying to bring the mood up. "Let's go. We have our own missions to fulfill and it's our-a job to fulfill them."

The group each gave smiles, and nodded their heads.

* * *

Double D found himself falling… and falling… the boat suddenly made contact with a pavement ground. He shook and fell off the side of the boat , crashing on the ground as well. 

"…ow." he said. He opened his eyes and gasped.

He and his boat where underneath an artificial light in the center of a circular cul-de-sac. He was surrounded by familiar houses, all surrounded by a dawn sky. The sky looked identical from he world he had come from.

He was all alone now. He assumed the time it took for him to sail through the portal was enough tie for the others to go back to their houses. It was time, he decided, to go back. He slowly got up, and grabbed a wire on the boat. He began to tug it with difficulty over the pavement, slowly proceeded back to his own house…

* * *

He opened up the garage door, noticing there where no cars within it. His parents where not home. 

_"Strange…" _he thought. _"Where are they?"_

he dragged the boat to a corner of the room, then unrigged it and walked out of the garage into the house.

"Mother?" he shouted. "Father? Are you home?"

He found himself in the kitchen, lit only by the sun that was slowly rising. There where sticky-notes all over the walls. He sighed and looked at one that hung from the wall.

"This same note was here when I left… these are all the same notes." he said.

As he walked, he looked at a phone that hung on the wall. A digital indicator read that there had been no messages. They never called.

He looked around and saw some cobwebs had formed on the ceiling and floors. It looked as though not a soul had been in there since the day he left.

"…what happened to my parents?" he asked himself. Suddenly, he knew. "Of course. They where off on a business trip. They had never come back… no one had…

"…they didn't even miss me." he said. He turned around and proceeded upstairs.

The house looked the same as it did before. Things to do, chores to be done. He slowly walked into his bedroom.

This room was also the same as before. His chemistry set was still in the same position as it was when he left. A summer reading book lay on his bed, still turned to the page he had left it when Eddy called him to held out with that fateful sailing scam.

He gave a sigh and sat down on the bed, dropping his bags. As he did, some items from the other world scattered on the floor. His staff fell on the floor as well. He lifted the laptop and placed it on a nightstand. Pulling a wire, he plugged in an adapter and began to re-charge it.

With that, he walked into his closet and quickly changed from his wrecked cloths into comfortable pajamas.

With that, he walked into his bed and covered himself.

One of the last things he did was remove his had. As he did, he allowed his messy hair to pop up. However, as the hat popped off, he heard a strange metallic sound. He looked on the floor and saw something he never expected to see at that angle.

The eye of wisdom fell on the floor. He gave a gasp and rubbed his head. It was not on him anymore. He slowly reached for it and looked at himself it it's polished reflection.

_"I suppose this means the end of my powers… but I am finally rid of this." _he said. He merely placed it on a table let it go slowly.

He sighed and rest his head in his own pillow. It was a sensation one would have when they are finally home again from a long trip.

He looked at his room, trying to ignore the rising sun, as the sky began to get a lighter pinkish color. Everything was untouched. It was all waiting for him. Soon, he would have to continue to read the book for school, continue his experiments, and inevitably continue to work for Eddy's scams. Just like the laptop that was re-charging, he had to re-charge and get back to his life.

He no longer cared about his "personal resume," at least for this night. Sleeping in would not kill him if he did it this once. As his eyes slowly closed, he saw his new friends in him mind. All smiling and waving at him as they had been when he left.

Before Double D nodded off to a deep sleep, he gave a smile. He was happy, knowing he did good and knowing he would meet them all again… one day.

* * *

**Author's _final _notes!**

_Thus ends my fic, once and for all! I'm a little sad it's over, but happy I actually finished it! I think it came out well, with 78 chapters and 196,792 words, making it the longest fic currently existing on this site for Ed, Edd'n Eddy._

_Credit goes to me for writing this, though Danny Antonucci and A.K.A. for Ed, Edd'n Eddy. Paper Mario and the Thousand year door is also not mine, it's made by Nintendo._

_Of course, a big amount of credit goes to you, the readers and the reviewers. I'd list you al, but there where so many, and I admit to being too lazy to sifting through 16 pages of reviews. But you all really helped encourage me to finish the fic to make it as long as it ended up!_

_Alright, time to make a note about the sequel. It is coming for sure, though it's not totally decided when, but SOON! This time, I don't want to reveal the story just quite yet, though I am going to have more crossovers next time. _

_If you have any suggestions or comments about either this fic or the upcoming sequel, let me know in my forum!_

_Again, thank you very much for reading this! Until next time, this is legendofzeldarocks, singing out. _


End file.
